L'Aigle et le Lion Eagle and Lion
by Leonie45
Summary: Il se souvenait d'elle... Et de ce frère perdu ... Pourquoi se souvient-il? Elle n'est plus la même désormais. Une inéluctable barrière de métal l'éloigne de lui. Il faut se taire et oublier. Se taire et nier l'évidence.
1. Chapter 1

Quelque part, en Grèce

Le soleil termine sa course pour se voiler derrière les collines abruptes du domaine sacré consacré aux dieux anciens. Athéna y règne en maîtresse absolue. Les hommes parqués dans leur camp, les femmes regagnent les bains pour délasser leurs muscles groguis par les effets d'une journée de labeur et de combats. Le sable de l'arène est leur seul compagnon. Tous et toutes, ils se battent pour obtenir un avenir meilleur, pour l'honneur, pour l'armure.

Le camp des femmes est silencieux, seuls quelques rires et chuchotements se font entendre derrière les volets clos. La nuit délie les langues et les vierges échangent leurs impressions sur la journée passée, avant de sombrer dans le silence et l'épuisement. Seule près de l'océan, une jeune femme aux cheveux roux avance le long de la plage. L'eau salée, rafraîchissante, chargée d'iode et d'embruns vient caresser ses pieds déchaussés. Elle a ôté ses épaulettes, ses bas et ses jambières. Ne reste sur son corps de jeune femme qu'un maillot noir et une protection métallique sur le buste. La chaleur de la journée met du temps à s'estomper. Il en est toujours ainsi en Grèce, surtout lors de la période estivale. Les touristes de passage ne prêtent pas attention à ce qui se cache derrière la colline de l'Acropole, cela est mieux pour eux. Seules les personnes habituées à cette terre ingrate survivent mais leur peaux en porte la marque. Bronzées, tannées par le soleil mais restées douce grâce aux huiles dont le pays regorge. Ces peaux meurtries sont celles de ceux qui n'ont pas véritablement choisis leurs destins.

Mater æternam, la Grèce éternelle. Mère nourricière elle est aussi un carcans doré duquel les apprentis chevaliers ne ressortent pas indemnes. Quiconque arrive au Sanctuaire ne peut en ressortir que les pieds devant ou chevalier. La jeune femme s'arrête et observe les étoiles. Son apprenti est encore jeune, il dort déjà. Épuisé lui aussi par les souffrances que son maître lui a fait endurer toute la journée durant. La rousse se met à songer…

-« _Oui mais je fais tout ça pour ton bien. Tu es fort Seiya. Un jour tu deviendras un grand chevalier, j'en suis persuadée. Tu parviendras à remporter l'armure de bronze que tu désires tant et qui symbolise ton étoile … Tu pourras retourner au Japon, tu pourras retrouver ta sœur !»_

Comme en réponse à ses réflexions intérieures, une comète traversa rapidement le ciel avant de s'effacer à l'horizon. La chaleur s'apaise à présent. Marine observe les vagues et décide de se délasser. Prenant garde à ce qu'aucun importun ne vienne troubler son bain de minuit, la jeune femme fait glisser les derniers remparts à sa nudité et avance paisiblement dans l'obscurité. Un soupir de contentement s'échappe de sa gorge nouée par l'aridité de l'air, à mesure de son immersion dans l'eau profonde. Elle plonge, ressort et plonge à nouveau. Un sourire éclatant s'affiche sur son visage angélique. Elle jette un coup d'œil à la plage dont elle s'est éloignée… le masque est posé sur le sable, petite masse inerte sur un océan de grains… la source de son renoncement, la source de son malheur. Qu'aurait donc été sa vie sans ce masque ? Oui mais elle n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Seiya, ni de devenir chevalier. Un chevalier d'argent, voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. L'aigle était son attribut, l'aigle de Zeus, l'aigle gardien de la foudre divine, une vierge n'ayant jamais connu l'amour. Les vagues heurtant sa peau nue la ramenèrent à la réalité.

-« Il est temps de rentrer… »

L'amour… Y avait-elle jamais songé ? Elle eu une pensée pour un jeune homme, croisé plusieurs fois près du camp d'entraînement des femmes chevaliers. Il était grand et beau, probablement du même âge qu'elle ou à peine plus âgé. Toujours il venait assister aux luttes, spécialement lorsqu'elle y prenait part. Depuis peu il semblait s'intéresser à Seiya, sans qu'elle sut vraiment pourquoi. Un trouble profond s'empara d'elle. Qui était t-il ? Un chevalier ?

Marine sentait chez lui une aura bienveillante mais se refusait à toute interprétation malvenue. Elle était ici dans un seul but et ne pouvait espérer partager sa couche avec un homme un jour, si beau soit-il. Les femmes étaient si peu considérées au sanctuaire que pour se faire reconnaître par ses pairs mâles il fallait prouver sa valeur au combat. Elle l'avait déjà fait… que demander de plus ? Non… Marine attendait que Seiya devienne chevalier. Elle s'était attaché à son jeune disciple comme à un frère et mettait un point d'honneur à l'épauler jusqu'au bout. Un frère… Oui. Elle cherchait à retrouver son frère. De vagues souvenirs, deux enfants perdus et dans la misère. Deux enfants séparés par le destin ce jour là… Secouant la tête, la jeune femme mit fin au fil incessant de ses pensées.

-« J'ai peu de temps pour y songer… d'ailleurs. J'ai fait un choix… je dois le respecter ! »

Elle rejoignit la plage et se sécha. Une sensation étrange s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle se rhabillait, comme une caresse sur sa peau. Elle s'empressa de replacer le masque sur son visage et se retourna prestement.

« Qui est là ? »

Silence

-« Montrez-vous !... »

Toujours rien

La sensation disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Marine tremblait. Pendant l'espace d'un instant elle eu l'impression désagréable d'avoir été épiée entre le moment où elle était entrée et celui où elle était sortie de l'eau.

-« Étrange… »

Jugeant que la fatigue se faisait sentir, et que peut-être celle-ci était la cause de son malaise, elle rentra se coucher au village.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la petite maison de bois et torchis située aux pieds de la colline, elle trouva Seiya profondément endormi, une jambe dépassant de la couverture, la bouche grande ouverte. Un ronflement strident se fit entendre, ce qui faillit déclencher son rire mais elle prit garde de ne pas le réveiller. Il profitait d'un repos bien mérité…

Elle gagna sa propre chambre, séparée de celle de son apprenti par un épais rideau de laine, ôta son masque devenu blessant par le métal puis se coucha après avoir ôté le sel de sa chair à l'aide d'un peu d'eau, de savon et d'un linge propre. Dans ses rêves, elle ne pu s'empêcher de revoir le sourire si plaisant du grec. Un prénom raisonna dans son esprit…

…

Après cette étrange soirée, les jours s'étaient écoulés aussi vite que les heures, implacables et rudes. Marine avait réussi à pousser son disciple au maximum de ses possibilités. L'heure de son combat pour l'armure de bronze approchait. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que ce jour soit pour lui synonyme de victoire. Il affronterait Cassios, disciple d'une de ses camarades de camp, une dénommée Shaïna. Chevalier d'argent de l'Ophiuccus, elle était égale à Marine sur de nombreux plans. Mais ce qui lui donnait l'avantage était une rage incontrôlée, un besoin toujours impérieux de vouloir être la meilleure et ce, en toutes circonstances. Son masque pouvait aussi bien dissimuler la haine que l'amitié. Difficile de savoir à quoi s'attendre avec elle…

-« Marine ! »

La voix de Seiya l'éloigna de ses réflexions.

-« Seiya ?... ne devais-tu pas faire tes cinq cent tractions à la rivière ? »

-« Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux tu veux !... je voulais te prévenir… quelqu'un veut te voir ! »

La jeune femme ne montra aucune expression, son masque faisant barrage. Au risque de passer pour insensible, elle répondit sévèrement.

-« Peu importe ! Rappelle toi que tu n'as plus qu'une semaine pour te préparer au duel organisé par le Pope pour la possession de l'armure de Pégase. Si tu veux mettre toutes les chances de ton côté, tu dois persévérer ! Que quelqu'un veuille me voir ou non ça ne doit pas te perturber dans ton entraînement. Si cette personne désire me voir elle n'a qu'à se présenter et faire comme tout le monde ! ».

La curiosité l'emporta cependant sur son devoir de maître. Elle ajouta…

-« Qui est-ce ? »

-« Qui ? »

-« Seiyar ne joue pas à ça avec moi et répond à ma question ! »

-« Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressais pas !»

Il s'enfuit alors à travers le camp d'entraînement, Marine sur ses talons.

-« Attends un peu que je t'attrape, tu vas voir ! »

-« Ah Ah ! Si tu veux tout savoir c'est un certain Aiolia ! »

Lorsqu'elle entendit ce prénom, la jeune femme s'arrêta immédiatement. Que faire ? Que lui voulait-il ?

-« A… Aiolia tu dis ? »

-« Oui tu as bien entendu ? Ben… qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

-« Rien… a-t-il ajouté autre chose ? »

Seiyar se garda bien de poser la question qui lui brûlait pourtant les lèvres, à savoir _« tu le connais ? ». _

-« Il a dit qu'il attendrait sur la falaise… »

-« Je dois savoir de quoi il retourne. De ton côté continue à t'entraîner, je ne serais pas longue ! »

-« Oui chef ! »

Seiyar eu à nouveau son sourire de gamin et s'éloigna en direction des arènes. Marine n'avait pas bougé. Bizarrement, l'idée que l'homme qu'elle trouvait si beau puisse lui donner un rendez vous la troublait.

-« Tu es ridicule… il veut probablement te donner des consignes pour les jeunes recrues ou simplement te féliciter pour ton dernier combat… »

Elle essaya de se rassurer et se rendit sur la falaise, peu convaincue par la pertinence de son monologue intérieur. Elle distingua une silhouette élancée, postée sur le rebord. Elle s'avança.

-« Tu voulais me voir chevalier ? »

La silhouette se retourna avec un sourire mal assuré.

-« Oui… pardonne moi. Je crois que nous nous sommes vus. Je suis Aiolia »

-« Je te connais… du moins tu sembles avoir une certaine réputation au Sanctuaire. Mon disciple est venu me voir pour m'informer de ton désir de me parler et me voici… »

-« Je… je t'ai vu combattre dans l'arène. Tu te débrouilles bien, vraiment bien ! Que t'as t-on dit à mon sujet ? »

Gênée, la jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre. Puis elle se décida.

-« Aiolia chevalier d'or du signe du lion qui a obtenu son armure après un combat épique. Beaucoup parle de toi à travers la mémoire de ton frère, un dénommé Ayoros. Je l'ai vu lorsque je suis arrivée ici. J'étais encore bien jeune. Certaines personnes on semble t-il trouvé un malin plaisir à salir sa réputation, je ne sais quoi en penser. Nous autres femmes chevaliers n'avons que peu de contacts avec vous. Les chevaliers d'or sont cantonnés dans leurs maisons et ont peu de liens au village. A ce que je constate tu es différent… »

Il ne dit rien mais fixa son masque avec intensité, comme s'il cherchait à lire au travers. Marine ne bougea pas.

-« Seiya est un jeune garçon prometteur, il a bénéficié de précieux conseils. Je pense qu'il a ses chances face à Cassios ! »

-« Est-ce pour me parler de Seiya que tu m'as fais venir ici ? »

-« Oui et non… »

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle en souriant franchement cette fois. Elle fut incapable de détacher ses yeux de lui. Grand, musclé, bronzé. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu vert profond enivrant et sa chevelure en bataille qui ondulait au grès de la brise ne fit qu'accentuer l'émotion qui s'empara d'elle soudainement.

-« Ne te rappelles-tu pas ? »

-« Je… Je ne comprends pas ! »

-« Les circonstances de ta venue ici… as-tu volontairement oublié ? »

Marine senti la panique s'emparer d'elle, si calme et pondérée en temps normal. Des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Ce jour là… elle… son petit frère dans ses bras… l'arrivée d'un homme en armure noire qui désirait les tuer. L'intervention fatidique, la disparition de son frère dans les abîmes du temps, la perte de connaissance, son réveil au Sanctuaire… sa nouvelle vie… une vie de souffrance, son choix : tout oublier. Ce sourire ?...

-« Je ne souhaite pas en parler ! »

-« Pourtant je sais que tu es toujours à sa recherche et je ne pardonnerais jamais ce qui est arrivé. Je suis venu te demander le droit de veiller sur Seiya, afin de racheter ma faute »

-« Tu es seulement responsable de mon arrivée ici, pour le reste… tu n'y peux rien ! »

-« Si je ne m'étais pas occupé de toi tu serais morte toi aussi… mais ton frère… »

Le mot « frère » rouvrit une plaie béante dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. Tous les souvenirs occultés refirent surface dans l'instant… Aiolia s'était trouvé là, leurs destins s'étaient croisés… Il s'en voulait, il la surveillait pour la protéger, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais Marine désirait oublier, sa présence l'embarrassait.

-« Je te suis redevable de m'avoir sauvée la vie. Nous étions jeunes, j'ai perdu mon frère ce jour là. Tu n'es pas responsable… en revêtant ce masque la petite fille a cessé d'exister… désormais je suis une femme chevalier. Le passé n'a plus d'importance j'ai choisit de l'oublier ! ».

Aiolia fronça les sourcils, perplexe et peiné à la fois.

-« Laisse moi néanmoins veiller sur toi et sur Seiya… je me sens coupable de ta peine »

-« Tu ne me dois rien Aiolia !... »

Elle fit volte face et allait partir lorsqu'il l'en empêcha, saisissant son bras. Un sentiment de chaleur intense s'imposa. Gêné, il la lâcha.

-« Tu as perdu un frère comme j'ai perdu le mien. Je ne laisserais personne vous discréditer parce que vous êtes japonais ! Seiya mérite de remporter le combat. Je serais là pour vous si tu as besoin ! Et ne dit pas que tu ne ressens plus rien… je t'ai vu pleurer l'autre soir… »

En entendant cela, Marine recula affolée.

-« Vu ?... où ? Quand ? De quoi parles-tu chevalier ? »

-« Tu ne devrais pas trop t'éloigner du camp des femmes la nuit, la plage n'est pas un endroit sûr. Des déserteurs rôdent de ce côté par les temps qui courts… soit vigilante la prochaine fois ! ».

Aiolia ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et disparut à la vitesse de la lumière, la laissant seule, en colère après lui et après elle-même, totalement perturbée ! Elle comprit trop tard que le chevalier d'or avait déjà vu son visage…


	2. Chapter 2

Elle couru sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle voulait s'assurer que Seiya allait bien, réaction inutile s'il en est. C'est elle même qui l'avait envoyé s'entraîner. Elle le trouva aux arènes, occupé à abattre ses poings sur un bloc de pierre brut. Il sentit sa présence et se retourna.

-"Alors, tu as pu voir le chevalier? Tu vas être obligée de me remercier maintenant !..."

Il souriait comme un gamin espiègle mais retrouva vite un air penaud, lorsqu'il aperçu une larme couler sous le masque de la femme chevalier. Elle semblait essoufflée d'avoir couru et elle ne disait rien. Surprit, il fronça les sourcils en silence.

-"Marine, est-ce que...?"

-"Je croyais t'avoir demandé de poursuivre ton entraînement!..."

-"Oh !... oui tu as raison!... excuse moi ! Où avais-je la tête Ah ! Ah ! "

L'apprenti préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Au fond de lui pourtant, il se jura d'en toucher deux mots au responsable. Depuis son arrivée en Grèce à l'âge de neuf ans, le jeune japonais avait toujours maudit son destin. Il ne pouvait oublier le jour où on l'avait arraché à sa sœur Seïka. Il s'était fait une promesse : revenir au Japon une fois devenu chevalier pour la retrouver. Il ne se battait pas véritablement pour l'armure, mais pour satisfaire un désir égoïste. Pour lui, chaque jour écoulé au Sanctuaire signifiait du temps en moins pour la retrouver. Marine était un maître à penser exigeant et ne retenait jamais ses coups. Néanmoins, Seiya avait apprit à la connaître et elle lui rappelait cette présence tant espérée. En elle, il retrouvait une sœur. Toujours fidèle a elle même, son maître ne semblait avoir aucune faiblesse. Le fait de l'avoir vu dans cet inhabituel état de fragilité lui avait fortement déplu. Il voulait se soucier d'elle et l'aider.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées lorsqu' elle revînt vers lui. La nuit tombait sur le Sanctuaire. Marine l'invita à se rafraîchir et à manger un morceau, avant de dresser le bilan de la journée et le programme de celle à venir, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Installés à l'extérieur sous les étoiles, ils pouvaient contempler à loisir l'immensité, paisible et calme. La voix douce et profonde le ramena à la réalité de l'instant.

-"Je suis fière de toi Seiya, tu as fait pas mal de progrès. Mais j'aimerais que tu laisses d'avantage tes émotions de côté"

-"Mes émotions? Que veux-tu dire?"

-"Je parle de ta sœur !. Quand le Pope t'a confié à moi à ton arrivée ici il y a treize ans, tu as dis vouloir remporter l'armure uniquement pour pouvoir la retrouver. C'est toujours le cas, n'est-ce pas ?"

-"C'est vrai. Je ne peux te mentir, mon but est toujours le même et rien n'a changé !. Mais quel rapport avec mon entraînement?"

-"Tu te focalises uniquement sur elle et cela constitue un barrage à l'atteinte de ton cosmos. Car la véritable raison pour laquelle tu te bats n'est pas le désir de défendre la justice. Or si ta cause n'est pas juste, tu ne pourras ni remporter le combat, ni l'armure de Pégase"

-"..."

-"Tu n'as pas le choix Seiya !. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, ton étoile possède une force que peu de gens en ce monde possèdent !. Aussi cruel que cela puisse être, tu dois laisser tes sentiments filiaux de côté car dans certains cas, l'amour peu constituer un fardeau plus qu'une aide"

Seiya fronça les sourcils. Il avait du mal à admettre qu'elle avait raison. Le vent vînt souffler quelques grains de sable qui s'en allèrent valser plus loin en tourbillonnant. La lueur du feu qu'ils avaient allumé vacilla. Marine demeurait silencieuse... puis elle se leva. Il en profita pour satisfaire son insatiable curiosité.

-"Pourquoi pleurais-tu cet après midi aux arènes?"

-"Une femme chevalier ne doit jamais pleurer. Retiens ça !. Une pensée néfaste, rien d'autre..."

-"Dans ce cas pourquoi être tellement sur la défensive?"

-"Seiya. J'ignore ce que t'a dit Aiolia mais sache qu'il est l'un des plus puissants chevaliers d'or vivants au Sanctuaire. En principe il ne vient jamais ici mais il semble que ton courage lui a plut. Que t'a t-il dit?"

-"Alors c'est cela qui te préoccupe ?. A la façon dont il te regarde je ne doute pas de ses sentiments à ton égard Marine. Mais pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, tu cherches à fuir cela et tu sembles triste... je me demande quel lien te rattache à lui"

La jeune femme était gênée. Gênée qu'un chevalier d'or puisse l'embarrasser à ce point et gênée surtout, que Seiya cherche à en savoir plus sur sa véritable identité. Il n'était pas ici pour ça. Il y a des choses qu'il ne devait pas savoir. Dans son propre intérêt et sa sécurité. Une fois l'armure obtenue, il repartirait au Japon et en tant que chevalier de bronze, si encore il y parvenait vivant, il n'aurait plus à revenir en ces lieux. Ce jour là elle serait obligée de lui dire adieux, de faire comme si de rien n'était et de le laisser voguer vers un cruel destin.

-"Aimer ici est mission impossible Seiya. Nous ne sommes pas formés pour ça !. Regarde autour de toi et dit moi ce que tu vois !"

Il réfléchit un court instant puis répondit sincèrement.

-"Je vois des hommes et des femmes au passé douloureux pour la plupart, qui ne voit leur avenir qu'à travers l'obtention d'une armure et le plaisir de servir une déesse dont il ne connaissent que le nom. Je me dis qu'ils doivent être bien tristes au fond d'eux pour en arriver à supporter cette vie de chien !. D'un autre côté je suis dans la même panade qu'eux !. Certains l'on vraiment choisit, d'autres pas. Mais tous ont un but commun... Je me demande ce qui peu bien pousser des femmes douces et magnifiques à porter un masque de douleur, si ce n'est pour parer les coups des hommes et voiler leurs attributs !. Qui se cache derrière ce masque?"

-"Tu poses trop de questions... tu as toujours été ainsi. Déjà petit j'étais contrainte de te courir après pour t'éviter les ennuis!... mais mon passé n'a pas d'importance !. Tu dois penser à toi, c'est tout ce qui importe! La bonté et l'empathie sont des qualités nobles Seiya, mais à terme elles peuvent également devenir des poignards aiguisés dont tes ennemis se serviront pour t'achever. Mon masque sert à voiler mes émotions. Les femmes sont peu considérées ici, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Soit elles se soumettent aux hommes et deviennent des concubines, soit elles choisissent de prendre leur avenir en main et se battent pour avoir le privilège de porter une armure. Les autres doivent renoncer. Il existe des règles spécifiques qui régissent la vie des femmes... et certaines sont prêtes à payer cher pour ça !"

-"Des règles?"

-"Oui... Un ordre à part, dirigé par une prêtresse qui est l'équivalent du Pope mais elle lui est subordonnée. C'est elle qui désigne les plus dignes d'entre nous et qui traduit en actes les pensées des dieux. Toute femme espérant porter une armure devient une vierge guerrière, à la fois prêtresse et amazone, destinée à servir la justice et Athéna"

-"Le masque fait-il partie de vos obligations?"

-"Oui. Le camp des femmes est interdit d'accès aux hommes, quelque soit leur rang ou leur force. Seuls les apprentis en bas âge, de leur arrivée à leur départ, sont tolérés. Ce fut le cas pour toi. Le masque vise autant à préserver mon honneur que ma vie. L'enlever signifie un combat à mort... ou la rédition"

-"La rédition?"

-"Si un homme a le malheur de contempler le visage d'une femme chevalier, celle ci se trouvera obligée de choisir entre deux options : le tuer ou en tomber amoureuse... je te laisse imaginer ce que cela impliquerait pour l'une comme l'autre des parties. Faire ce choix peu s'avérer plus difficile que le renoncement..."

-"Quel destin cruel... à moins d'être vraiment certaine de renoncer. Mais renoncer çà son armure c'est…"

-"Quasi impossible, oui… La vie nous réserve parfois un destin particulier. Il peu nous paraître dur au premier abord, mais positif ensuite"

-"As-tu ?... as-tu déjà souhaité retirer ton masque pour un homme Marine?"

Un silence pesant accueillit ses propos. Elle se leva, observa un instant les diamants qui brillaient au dessus d'eux puis lui tourna le dos et s'en alla, faisant mine de réprimer un bâillement.

-"Demain levé 6h00, je te veux dans l'arène avant le levé du soleil! Il est temps de dormir à présent..."

Elle s'éclipsa, laissant le jeune curieux sur sa faim. Contrairement à l'ordre reçu, il décida de ne pas rentrer. Une présence inopportune s'imposa à lui. Un cosmos puissant et visiblement agressif. Cette sensation ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de la conversation avec son maître. Quelqu'un les avait observé. Impossible que Marine ne l'ait pas senti elle aussi !. Il fit un bond en arrière et se mit en garde. Une créature filiforme, vêtue d'un masque et d'une armure au reflet violet apparu devant lui comme un songe.

-"Toi ? Qui es-tu ?"

-"Ah ah ah ah ! Très intelligent Seiya!"

-"Une femme en armure? Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Toi aussi tu fais partie du « club des amazones »?"

-"Quelles paroles inutiles!. Le disciple de Marine... ici... C'est bien imprudent à cette heure de la nuit!"

-"Qui es-tu?"

-"Tu l'ignores?. Je suis Shaïna, chevalier d'argent d' Ophiuccus pour te servir! Ah ah ah !"

-"Le Serpentaire ? Que me veux-tu?"

-"Je voulais voir à quoi ressemble le guerrier destiné à affronter mon disciple la semaine prochaine !"

-"Tu es le maître de Cassios! Marine m'a parlé de toi..."

-"En bien j'espère ! Elle est bien trop douce et stupide... perdre son temps à entraîner un gringalet qui se bat pour des motifs égoïstes... Tu ne mérites pas l'armure de bronze de Pégase!. Mais tu t'en rendras compte bien assez tôt! Ah ah ! "

-"Tu sembles mesurer la valeur d'un homme à son origine sociale et à ses idées. Tu as tords!"

-"Je demande à voir... tiens toi prêt Seiya!"

Elle le laissa encaisser ses paroles acides, s'effaçant en riant sarcastiquement dans la pénombre de la nuit. Le jeune homme fut soudain prit d'un accès de rage incontrôlé et frappa en hurlant un rocher qui fut pulvérisé sur le coup !. Un filet de sueur s'écoula le long de sa tempe...

-"Fichu Sanctuaire, fichue femme serpent ! Fichues règles à respecter !"

Un toussotement se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna, prêt à en découdre…

-"Quoi encore?"

… mais se calma instantanément quand il reconnut le mystérieux chevalier. Grand, fort et leste, Seiya ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

-"Si tu veux un conseil, méfie toi d'elle. Son disciple a été bien préparé... "

La voix était familière, il se calma un peu. Un climat de confiance s'installa.

-"Tu la connais?"

-"De réputation. C'est une des femmes chevaliers les plus redoutables ici. Elle semble ne pas vraiment t'apprécier, pourtant il n'y a aucune raison... tant de choses agissent sur le cœur des femmes. Même avec un masque, elles sont incapables de dissimuler leurs sentiments. Elle et Marine s'entendent peu. Deux caractères totalement opposés... mais je pense que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu remporteras ce combat !"

-"Les femmes et leur orgueil... "

-"Tu es en colère Seiya, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis!. Maîtrise mieux tes émotions, elles te trahissent !"

-"Tu voulais me parler?"

-"Oui !. Je te propose de prendre le relais de Marine pour t'entraîner avant le tournoi. Il ne reste que quelques jours et j'aimerais t'aider à pousser tes forces à leur maximum, si tu es d'accord bien entendu"

-"Est-ce que tu insinues que mon niveau n'est pas encore suffisant?"

-"Tu dois progresser d'avantage si tu désir t'élever un jour au sixième ou septième sens. C'est la condition obligatoire si tu veux que ton cosmos te réponde entièrement"

-"Le septième sens?. Marine ne m'en a encore jamais parlé... je pensais ce genre de chose réservée uniquement aux plus puissants chevaliers"

-"Ne te sous estimes pas. Elle t'a bien entraîné. Elle n'a pas jugé bon de t'en informer car elle savait probablement que quelqu'un d'autre t'en parlerait... tu es quelqu'un de bien Seiya... et tu n'es pas seul... elle a vu juste à ton sujet !"

-"Parlons en justement!"

Le lion haussa un sourcil, surprit. Il savait déjà quelle question Seiya allait poser, mais il le laissa faire.

-"Que lui as-tu fais ou dis pour qu'elle soit si triste?"

-"Tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur le Sanctuaire et l'histoire de chacun de ses habitants. Marine n'échappe pas à la règle, en entrant ici les aspirants chevaliers qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes décident tacitement de mettre de coté leur passé, et donc les évènements les plus douloureux comme les plus riches en émotions. C'est un choix difficile..."

-"Il semblerait pourtant qu'elle n'ai pas eu le choix!"

-"Tu es en colère contre moi Seiya... ou plutôt contre toi même... prend exemple sur elle !. Sa force mentale serait à plus d'un titre un exemple à suivre pour de nombreux chevaliers, et pourtant Marine est une femme! Certaines choses de sa vie doivent demeurer cachées, pour ton bien et le sien. Accepte ma proposition Seiya. Elle ne t'en voudra pas. Ai confiance!"

Le jeune homme le regarda attentivement, partagé entre son désir de préserver Marine et son amitié grandissante pour ce fascinant personnage. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il prit sa décision.


	3. Chapter 3

-"Marine dit que les chevaliers d'or n'ont pas le droit de pénétrer l'enceinte du camp des femmes"

-"Nous irons en champ neutre. Soit aux pieds de la colline pourpre demain vers six heures. A la fraîche, il sera plus facile de travailler tes poings"

-"J'y serais. Mais... et pour?..."

-"Je m'en occupe!. A demain Seiya!"

-"A demain!"

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de rentrer. La lune était déjà haute lorsqu'il atteignit la maison et le silence de l'intérieur lui indiqua que Marine dormait depuis longtemps. Epuisé par son entraînement intensif, criblé de cicatrices et courbaturé, il retrouva son lit de fortune avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Lorsqu'il se leva aux aurores, il fut surpris de ne trouver âme qui vive dans la maisonnée. Marine devait déjà être sortie. Il ne put s'empêcher d'appréhender sa réaction si elle le trouvait en compagnie d'Aiolia mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y songer.

C'est en pleine brume matinale qu'il le trouva debout entrain de l'attendre patiemment. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il vînt à sa rencontre en souriant.

-"Tu es pile à l'heure Seiya!... alors mon garçon, bien dormi?"

-"Oui. Par quoi commence-t-on?"

-"Par le commencement... c'est à dire la concentration. Bien !. Ferme les yeux, met toi en position et essaye de visualiser un point d'énergie dans ton corps. Fixe toi sur ce point et déclenche ton énergie !"

Seiya se mit en position et s'exécuta, sous le regard attentif d'Aiolia. Des étoiles apparurent sous ses paupières closes, de plus en plus nombreuses. La chaleur irradiait son corps et augmenta progressivement, causant au passage des coulées de sueur le long de son visage et de ses avant bras.

-"C'est bien, mais tu peux faire mieux encore !"

-"Je... je sens quelque chose de puissant, c'est beaucoup plus fort!"

-"Continue, quand tu sentiras le point de rupture, frappe moi!"

-"Quoi?"

-"J'ai dit frappe moi!"

Seiya s'exécuta. Le choc fut violent. Une lumière dorée explosa tout autour d'eux, le coup avait été évité, Aiolia irradiait.

-"Bien !. Recommence maintenant !"

Seiya était scotché. C'est la première fois qu'il assistait à un dégagement même léger d'énergie de la part d'un chevalier d'or.

-"Génial!"

-"Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu pourras accomplir une fois devenu chevalier de bronze !. Allez, encore une fois!"

L'entraînement se poursuivit et dura sans interruption jusqu'au couché du soleil. Seiya tomba à genoux dans la poussière. Toujours debout mais ruisselant de sueur lui aussi, Aiolia sourit de satisfaction. Il essuya son front d'un revers du bras et rejoignit son protégé, désormais assis à même la terre.

-"Tu t'es bien battu... ton cosmos était beaucoup plus élevé qu'en temps normal... parce que tu as réussi à mettre de côté les pensées parasitaires !. Je te félicite Seiya !"

-"J'ai senti quelque chose d'immense. Quelque chose sans fin, comme si j'avais pu toucher l'univers du doigt"

-"Ton esprit s'est élevé bien plus haut que ce que tu aurais pu concevoir. Je t'ai guidé. Je suis fier de toi, tu as bien mérité d'aller souffler... j'aurais moi même besoin d'un bon bain ! »

-« Oui c'est certain !. J'empeste moi aussi, c'est affreux ! Jamais Marine n'acceptera que je rentre dans cet état ! »

-« Je dois y aller. A demain Seiya. Et essaye de te vider l'esprit !"

Le jeune homme sentit un poids immense tomber de ses épaules. Il était mort de fatigue et son corps semblait peser deux tonnes... cependant Aiolia était un chevalier extraordinaire, doté d'un sens de l'entraide plutôt rare, et il se sentait fier de combattre avec lui. Il voulait lui ressembler, il désirait être comme lui...

Les deux derniers jours furent consacrés au même labeur. Marine était présente dans la coulisse, mais se contentait de surveiller l'évolution de son disciple de loin. Ils n'avaient échangés aucune parole depuis leur conversation sur le port du masque et le règlement applicable aux femmes chevaliers et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Finalement, la veille du tournoi arriva et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, Seiya entendit la voix de son maître.

_-"Je savais pour Aiolia... j'approuve sa décision de t'entraîner, mais je ne souhaitais pas intervenir... "_

-"Tu me rassures... j'ai cru un instant que tu m'étriperais pour avoir osé remplacer tes précieux conseils par ceux d'un autre !"

_-"J'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu. Cette parenthèse me fait du bien aussi"_

-"Je pense à demain... et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur?"

_-"Ecoute moi bien Seiya. Toi plus que quiconque ici, mérite de remporter ce tournoi, tu es fait pour porter l'armure !. Pégase est entré en résonance avec toi depuis ton plus jeune âge... je l'ai compris le premier jour. Je savais que tu renfermais en toi un potentiel extraordinaire... ton étoile te protègera, pour peu que tu ais confiance en toi et en tes capacités"_

-"Oui, tu as raison..."

Non seulement Seiya avait gagné de l'assurance en venant ici, mais il avait aussi rencontré deux personnes formidables, deux amis... il se jura de combattre au nom de cette fraternité... pour faire honneur à l'enseignement reçu et prouver aux yeux du monde que japonais ou pas, l'armure serait pour lui. Marine sentit clairement la détermination de son jeune protégé... un sourire se dessina derrière le masque, chose que Seiya ne put contempler... mais dont il sentit la plénitude.

-"Bien parlé chevalier!"

Lorsque Seiya posa le pied dans le sable de l'arène, au matin de l'affrontement, il eu la désagréable sensation de se retrouver dans la peau d'un gladiateur à Rome, ou d'un hoplite prêt à donner sa vie dans une bataille. Le soleil diffusait déjà une chaleur insupportable. Une trentaine de concurrents s'avancèrent, chacun se jaugeant fièrement. Marine prit place dans les gradins. A ses côtés, Seiya aperçu Aiolia. Il hocha la tête en signe de confiance, tentant de se rassurer lui-même. Cassios entra à son tour dans l'arène, sous les applaudissements des supporters de Shaïna.

Celle-ci s'était postée en bas des gradins de façon à pouvoir lui mettre la pression.

_-"Ignore là Seiya... ignore là et fait ton devoir"_

_-"Oui..."_

Une silhouette imposante fit son entrée sur l'estrade officielle : le grand Pope. L'autorité suprême au Sanctuaire après Athéna. Il observa derrière son masque impassible les guerriers attentifs et ouvrit la gigantomachie.

-« Chevaliers… si vous êtes présents aujourd'hui dans le sable de l'arène c'est pour une raison précise : obtenir par vos efforts l'armure de Pégase. Un seul d'entre vous sera choisit, un seul face au jugement des dieux ! L'heure est venue, soyez braves et faites honneur à vos maîtres ! »

L'affrontement commença, chacun s'attaquant à l'autre, peut importe qui, l'essentiel étant de vaincre. Les coups furent violents, sanglants parfois. Lorsque midi sonna à l'horloge du sanctuaire, il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de combattants, essoufflés et couverts de poussière. Seiya sentait déjà la fatigue se faire sentir mais il ne devait pas renoncer. Une courte pause leur fut accordée. Marine s'empressa de le rejoindre pour lui prodiguer ses conseils… Seiya sentait le regard posé sur lui de Cassios. Celui-ci n'attendrait pas plus longtemps… il mourrait d'envie de lui briser les os mais curieusement, il n'était pas encore passé à l'attaque. Il attendait son heure. Aiolia resta à sa place mais lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de confirmation. Il devait faire mieux que ça pour gagner.

L'affrontement reprit, Seiya se concentra pour commencer à utiliser son cosmos… ne pas se révéler trop vite mais utiliser son énergie progressivement, de façon à être en position de force. Les heures s'écoulèrent, dures et implacables. Le Pope ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Le soleil commença à décliner. Un bruit sourd retentit à travers l'arène… Seiya porta son attention sur l'endroit d'où provenait ce bruit… il découvrit avec effroi Cassios attrapant un concurrent avant de lui briser les reins, d'une seule étreinte. Un frisson d'horreur le parcouru mais il n'eu pas le temps de s'attarder d'avantage… il dû faire un bond d'un mètre en arrière pour éviter le pied d'un autre guerrier qui s'en prenait à lui. Les dernières heures lui parurent une éternité. Quand la voix du Pope résonna, ferme et impérieuse.

-« Ca suffit maintenant ! Chevaliers ! Venez à moi »

Parmi les corps allongés à terre, deux hommes émergèrent, titubants et mal en point. Seiya et Cassios étaient les seuls guerriers encore debout.

-« Vous êtes les deux seuls à n'avoir jamais perdu… sur une trentaine de guerriers !. L'heure est venue de combattre l'un contre l'autre. J'offrirais au gagnant l'armure sacrée de Pégase, seul et unique symbole dans l'univers qu'il est un chevalier !. Que le meilleur gagne ! »

La lutte s'engagea, plusieurs feintes, un bond en arrière, deux énormes poings passèrent près de la mâchoire de Seiya. Plus petit et donc moins facile à attraper, il contre attaqua, surprenant son adversaire par derrière. Cassios enragea… Shaïna lui hurla de prendre garde mais le colosse se croyant invincible saisit Seiya par la taille. La pression était trop forte, Marine commença à paniquer. Aiolia fronça les sourcils…

_-« L'univers bon sang ! L'univers Seiya ! N'oublie pas ! »_

Ses muscles se mirent à brûler. Ses os résistaient difficilement. Bientôt il serait réduits en poussière !. La voix de Marine résonna dans son esprit…

_-« Aiolia a raison Seiya !. Pense à ton cosmos, ressens l'immensité en toi, explose et réduit le en cendres ! »_

Un brasier puissant se mit soudain à grandir en lui, il imagina un point d'énergie… juste à l'endroit où l'étreinte se faisait la plus forte. Cassios sentit une brûlure insupportable sur ses mains et ses avant bras. Seiya se consumait, le toucher équivalait à recevoir une véritable décharge électrique. Ne pouvant plus tenir, il le lâcha. Mal lui en prit, le jeune homme sitôt à terre fit un bond impressionnant et le frappa à la tête. La puissance de l'impact fut si forte que Cassios s'effondra. Un murmure désapprobateur parcourut les gradins… puis le silence. Le colosse ne bougeait plus. Shaïna hurla de rage alors que Marine se précipitait vers Seiya, stoïque… ne réalisant pas encore ce qui venait de se produire. Plusieurs sifflements se firent entendre, puis le brouhaha des conversations. L'Ophiuccus descendit dans l'arène et s'approcha de Seiya. Ignorant Marine, elle le saisit à la gorge et murmura :

-« Tu me paieras ça Seiya !. Profite bien de ta victoire… elle ne durera qu'un temps ! »

Puis elle le laissa. Le vainqueur posa un genou à terre. Le Pope fit taire l'assemblée.

-« Chevalier… reçois toutes mes félicitations. Tu t'es bien battu !. Par ton cosmos tu viens de prouver que tu étais digne de porter l'armure de bronze. A partir d'aujourd'hui tu es Seiya, chevalier de bronze de Pégase, protecteur d'Athéna et défenseur de la justice. Soit fier chevalier, mais n'oublie jamais !. L'armure ne doit être utilisée que pour faire le bien. A présent va !. Et que ton retour au Japon soit couronné de succès ! »

La tension accumulée se transforma en joie. Seiya se releva et s'approcha de l'urne en bronze. Il posa ses mains dessus avec respect. Jamais il n'aurait pensé exploser de joie pour la simple possession d'un objet !. Le chemin parcouru avait été long mais au final, il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

_-"Seïka... un jour toi aussi tu seras fier de moi. Tu pourras poser les yeux sur l'armure"_

-"Félicitations Seiya !. Je suis fière de toi, tu as mérité cette armure!"

Marine s'était approchée, il se retourna.

-"Que dois-je faire à présent?"

-"Prends l'armure avec toi et rentrons au camp. Demain tu repars pour le Japon !"

-"Si vite?"

-"C'est la règle. Ca devait se passer comme ça. Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre désormais"

-"Je me suis habitué à toi et à cette vie ici. J'y laisse toute mon enfance..."

-"Pense à l'objectif que tu t'es fixé !. Retrouver ta soeur à tout prix. Ne renonce pas Seiya!. La famille c'est quelque chose de précieux"

-"Je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fais pour moi ..."

L'arène se vida peu à peu. Le nouveau chevalier hissa l'armure sur ses épaules et emboîta le pas à son maître. Ils rejoignirent la maison, puis prirent quelques instants de repos. Seiya devait se faire soigner, c'est pourquoi Marine fit venir le vieil homme du village de Rodario pour qu'il puisse panser ses plaies. Celui-ci lui conseilla du repos avant le long voyage de retour. Il s'allongea et s'endormit presque immédiatement. Les songes ne tardèrent pas à l'engloutir. Soulagée, Marine s'éclipsa avant la tombée de la nuit

**Mont Star Hill… escalier sacré**

Une silhouette gracieuse s'engagea en direction des temples cette nuit là. Elle s'arrêta devant la cinquième maison, aucun obstacle n'ayant barré sa route depuis le début de l'ascension. Elle ne devait pas venir ici, ce n'était pas raisonnable... elle n'y avait pas sa place. Mais c'était une soirée spéciale et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait à l'aube du dernier jour, ne pourrait s'effacer sans l'aide d'un autre. Elle ne reculerait pas.

A peine eut-elle mit un pied dans la bâtisse en marbre, que des torches s'allumèrent automatiquement pour lui indiquer la direction à suivre. Elle avança le coeur palpitant. Une pièce adjacente, seulement éclairée par la lueur d'un feu, l'attira. Elle avança sans faire trop de bruit mais son hôte l'avait déjà senti.

-"Entre, je t'attendais..."

-"..."

-"Je t'en prie... assied toi"

Il lui désigna une place non loin de lui, mais elle ne bougea pas. La nuit était froide et la chaleur du feu lui fit du bien. Elle l'observa. Elle l'avait toujours admiré. Elle le trouvait beau avec ce côté rebelle et « chat battu ». Il s'était toujours occupé d'elle étant un peu plus âgé. Prétendant à la possession d'une armure lui aussi. Il l'avait ramenée au sanctuaire après avoir éliminé un chevalier noir, un renégat. Son frère Tôma et elle s'étaient trouvés là par hasard. Le jeune garçon avait voulut protéger sa soeur en faisant barrage et avait sacrifié sa vie, devant les yeux d'Aiolia qui n'avait rien pu faire. Il n'aurait pas du mourir. Elle aurait du l'empêcher de prendre sa défense. Elle ignore si le chevalier l'avait sauvée pour venger cette perte, et son impuissance face à l'intervention du jeune enfant, ou s'il l'avait fait par honneur uniquement. Peut être cette situation lui rappelait-elle la sienne également ?.

Lorsqu'elle s'était éveillée au matin, des heures plus tard, allongée dans des draps en coton confortables mais dans une maison inconnue, elle flottait dans un brouillard complet. L'endroit était simple mais chaleureux. Elle n'y reconnaissait rien, ne se rappelait pas de tout. Elle su cependant, qu'il serait toujours là pour veiller sur elle. Deux enfants se débattant dans un monde d'adultes, de crainte et de respect. Il lui apprit à se battre, la soigna, l'encouragea, lui offrit même sa nourriture et une place au chaud dans son lit. Il lui apprit à maîtriser son énergie, lui enseigna le grec et la science des cieux. Puis, le jour de la séparation était venu. Elle entra au camp des femmes, lui se préparant à concourir pour une armure, comme Seiyar l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Ils ne se croisèrent plus beaucoup par la suite, même si elle savait qu'il continuait de veiller au loin. Elle obtînt son armure d'argent cinq ans après. Chacun son rôle, chacun son grade dans le monde du Sanctuaire, car la différence était de taille. Il était chevalier d'or, elle le savait. Et voilà que ce soir... alors qu'elle craignait pour la vie de son élève, elle décidait de frapper à sa porte. Après toutes ces années, après tout ce temps... après avoir fait mine de ne pas se rappeler, elle entrait dans la maison du Lion. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits... ce flash-back lui avait semblé interminable. Aiolia la regardait, les sourcils froncés en signe de profonde inquiétude. Il parla doucement...

-"Tu es inquiète ! Déjà autrefois lorsque tu faisais des cauchemars… Tu as bau porter un masque je devine tes pensées "

-"Les choses ont changé"

-"Pas tant que ça pourtant ..."

-"Seiya va partir, il a enfin obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Je me suis attachée à lui. Tu n'ignores pas qu'il me rappelle mon frère. J'ai du mal à admettre qu'une fois au Japon, je ne pourrais plus veiller sur lui "

-"Tu l'as bien formé. Il n'est pas Tôma. Il sera prudent... et tu dois lui faire confiance. C'est son destin"

Elle murmura tout bas :

-"Tôma..."

Le grec était assis par terre sur un tapis face à l'âtre. Il semblait hésiter... puis finit par se lever. Il vînt près d'elle, posa ses mains sur les épaules recouvertes de métal de Marine et la fit asseoir sur une banquette. Elle ne bougeait pas. Il l'attira contre lui et la serra fort, la première fois depuis longtemps !. Il savait... quoi qu'elle lui dise, il s'en voudrait toujours de ne pas avoir pu sauver son frère. Il n'aimait pas la sentir triste. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, l'Aigle d'argent laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé. Aiolia n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec l'expression des sentiments. Il avait partagé tant de choses avec elle. Longtemps il s'était interrogé. Ils auraient pu être de très bons amis. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de maîtriser cette attirance, son désir pour elle. Cependant, il n'avait pas su se dompter. Il l'aimait... mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. De son côté, il s'interdisait de craquer. Il lui semblait parfois qu'elle mettait volontairement ses nerfs à l'épreuve, lui glissant quelques paroles douces à l'oreille ou le taquinant comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. D'autres fois au contraire, et par respect pour sa mission de femme chevalier, Marine marquait la distance en se réfugiant derrière ce masque et sa fierté. Mais il sentait que ce soir, à la faveur d'un feu accueillant, quelque chose venait de changer.


	4. Chapter 4

Marine savoura la chaleur accueillante du chevalier, elle se sentait si seule au sein du sanctuaire. Shaïna la détestait, Seiya allait partir, elle ne reverrait jamais son frère. Seul Aiolia ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Elle se laissa aller, une douce chaleur irradiant son dos à mesure qu'une main réconfortante la caressait doucement. Elle ferma les yeux. Aiolia sentit le corps frêle se faire lourd entre ses bras.

-"Marine?... "

Un souffle lent et régulier fut sa seule réponse. Elle s'était endormie. Il sourit. Trop d'émotions! Le chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle, si courageuse et infatigable en temps normal, venait de succomber aux bras de Morphée!... ou plutôt, à ses bras à lui ! Il la repoussa légèrement pour ne pas la réveiller, se leva et la porta. Elle était légère comme une plume. Parcourant le temple à pas de velours, il s'engouffra dans un petit corridor pour rejoindre une pièce noyée dans une semi obscurité, seulement éclairée par une bougie. Délicatement, il la déposa sur un lit qui était le sien et la couvrit du drap. S'asseyant à ses côtés sur le rebord de la couche, il en profita pour l'observer longuement. Ses pensées le ramenèrent des années en arrière. Il se revit enfant. Il la revit elle, frêle jeune fille s'endormant chaque soirs à ses côtés. Il n'était pas encore chevalier d'or du Lion. Il n'avait pas encore son armure. Le jour où elle avait incorporé le camp des amazones, tout avait changé. Il avait prit conscience que ses sentiments avaient évolués. Il se remémora la dernière nuit passée ensemble. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil une seule fois. Elle avait seize ans et lui dix neuf... Il l'avait contemplé pendant des heures, réalisant à quel point il commençait à être éprit d'elle.

Marine laissa échapper un soupir au creux de son sommeil, ce qui le tira de ses songes. Il fixa le masque qu'elle portait.

_-"Ridicule..."_

Pensa t-il. La règle le leur imposait mais pour lui, cela n'était qu'une mascarade sans aucun sens. Il la connaissait mieux que personne, et même si elle avait certainement changé, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de la voir maintes et maintes fois, sans ce morceau de métal glacé. L'envie lui prit de vouloir l'ôter... le désir de la contempler. Sa raison le poussa cependant à refouler cette envie. Il se contenta de caresser les courbes métalliques du bout des doigts et sortit de la pièce pour la laisser se reposer. La nuit serait claire cette fois ...

**oOo Au camp des femmes chevaliers oOo**

Seiya s'éveilla en pleine nuit. Il venait de faire un affreux cauchemar, pourchassé par des bêtes féroces à rires de femmes. Hurlant à la mort, alors qu'il tentait de leur échapper.

_-"Des harpies!... Impossible !"_

Il se leva et alla chercher un verre d'eau. Tout en buvant, il sentit que Marine avait déserté les lieux. Il contempla l'urne à nouveau... une présence néfaste s'imposa à lui ...

_-"Marine est en sécurité... mais qui est là?"_

Un éclat doré attira son attention. L'urne se mit à scintiller... il approcha...

-"Juste un coup d'œil..."

-"Ne sais-tu pas qu'il est interdit d'ouvrir cette urne si ce n'est pas indispensable?"

Seiya se retourna. Il se précipita à l'extérieur et découvrit la provenance de cette voix. Shaïna l'attendait... la seconde suivante, Seiya fut transpercé de part en part par une décharge électrique.

Shaïna savait qu'elle arrivait au bon moment. Marine était absente... elle la devinait auprès du lion. Elle pouvait agir.

"Tu me déçois Seiya... tu aurais du sentir ma présence bien plus tôt. Manquerais-tu de perception cosmique? Ah ah ah!. Félicitations pour l'obtention de l'armure... je suis venue confirmer tes prouesses. Je suis là pour te vaincre. Si tu arrives à me battre tu pourras rentrer chez toi... dans le cas contraire j'ai bien peur que tu doives prolonger ton séjour ici... si tu t'en sors vivant !"

"Je n'ai pas peur de toi! Et je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre une femme, si puissante soit-elle! Tu sembles me haïr mais savoir accepter sa défaite c'est accepter d'être humble et donc d'avancer! Visiblement toute puissante que tu es, tu ne sembles pas te soucier de ce genre de chose".

"Tu me fatigues Seiya ! Je ne suis pas venue pour faire causette mais pour évaluer tes capacités! En garde chevalier !"

Une nouvelle décharge électrique le frappa. Sa réaction ne fut pas assez rapide et le coup l'envoya valser en contrebas de la colline. La douleur se fit lancinante sur son avant bras... maudite chute! Il se rappela les conseils de Marine ... Marine! Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé seul ? Voulait-elle le tester elle aussi? Avait-elle sentie que Shaïna viendrait? Quoi qu'il en soit il devait lutter seul. Si seulement il pouvait attraper l'urne.

Comme pour répondre inconsciemment à son désir, celle-ci se télé porta d'elle même à ses côtés. Elle brillait étrangement... comme si un spectre de lumière tentait de sortir du bronze de l'intérieur. Seiya n'hésita pas...

"C'est le moment ou jamais ! Pégase... aide moi !"

Il saisit la poignée représentant le mors du cheval divin, la tourna d'un quart et tira sur la chaîne. L'urne s'ouvrit dans un bruit de tonnerre, libérant par la même occasion un hennissement fulgurant, presque insupportable tant il était fort. Un cheval de lumière quasi irréel s'extirpa de la boite dans un bond d'enfer et lui fonça dessus. Seiya ne vit plus rien, il se sentit transporté à des milliers d'années lumière... quelque part où les étoiles brillent de leur plus beaux feux. Il se sentait libre, léger... l'armure vînt le couvrir de la tête aux pieds, la lumière se dissipa. Il était Pégase... la vitesse de la lumière, la force et la légèreté. Il avait réussi.

La propulsion avait été si forte qu'il se retrouva directement auprès de Shina. Il porta un premier coup de poing, la vitesse brisa le masque de la jeune femme. Surprise, étonnée!

"Comment cela est-il possible? Je ne le crois pas! Toi!"

"La justice triomphe toujours tu devrais le savoir... je suis Pégase... je suis le vent. Nul part dans l'univers un animal d'un tel courage et d'une telle beauté n'existe. Et je suis là pour ramener la paix. Accepte de cesser le combat, je ne veux pas te tuer"

"Me tuer? Mais pour qui tu te prends? Prépare toi à mordre la poussière et..."

La stupéfaction se peignit sur son visage, son masque fendu se brisa et tomba à terre dévoilant ainsi à Seiya le visage de cette femme si cruelle qui le poursuivait de sa haine. Jamais il n'aurait pensé découvrir ce qu'il vit... Shaïna était belle... très belle... opposition totale avec le masque de sorcière qu'on lui avait peint. Seiya hésita.

"Impossible... et bien vois tu... je pensais que tu ressemblais d'avantage au diable!"

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis... la prochaine fois que tu croiseras ma route je porterais mon armure... ce jour là tu devras te battre avec toute ton âme Seiya... il ne suffira pas d'un coup projeté à la vitesse de mach 1 pour me faire plier!... tu as la vie sauve pour cette fois... sans mon masque je ne peux combattre!"

"Tu peux combattre!... c'est simplement que toi aussi tu respectes cette fichue loi liée aux femmes chevaliers... qu'elle excuse pour fuir la lutte!"

Cette fois ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase!... Shaïna poussa un cri de rage, fit un bond impressionnant et sortit ses griffes d'acier en se jetant sur lui. Elle porta un coup d'une violence in calculée sur Seiya qui ne maîtrisant tout à coup plus le poids de son armure de bronze, s'écroula sous le choc. La jeune femme le saisit à la gorge, les yeux noirs de haine, écumant de rage. Plus rien ne comptait, à part le fait qu'il l'ait vu sans son masque! Non elle ne pouvait pas... elle ne devait pas l'aimer!... Le sang coula au niveau du cou... Seiya piailla de douleur... Shaïna ne le lâchait pas.

"Soit maudite!"

Pourquoi l'armure ne lui répondait-elle plus? Pourquoi lui paraissait-elle si lourde tout à coup? L'instant d'avant ses poings et ses jambes ne pesaient pas plus qu'une plume... des plumes... les ailes du cheval mythologique l'auraient-elles abandonnées?. Seiya ne pouvait le croire... avait-il faillit à la confiance d'Athéna? Quelqu'un sembla lui redonner confiance. Une voix du fond de la nuit, une voix quelque part entre le sommeil et le réveil... Marine !

"Seiya... as-tu déjà oublié ce pourquoi tu es venu ici? L'armure ne remplit pas son office d'elle même... c'est ta foi en elle et en cet univers qui lui donne la vie. Ton sang est lié à la matière, les atomes qui la composent sont aussi les tiens Seiya. Explose à l'intérieur de toi... explose et réduit la en pièces! Que je sois là ou pas ne dois plus interférer... tu peux désormais voler de tes propres ailes... tu es libre à présent... envole toi Seiya !"

" !"

"Quoi?"

"Ne me touche plus jamais ! Par les météores de Pééééééééégaaaase !"

" !"

Shaïna fut prise de panique, son corps fut projeté à plusieurs mètres dans un souffle puissant, destructeur, il l'avait brisée. Brisée dans son orgueil, dans sa fierté... honte à elle d'avoir été humiliée de la sorte. Allongée sur le sol pierreux, sans autre soutien que les étoiles, brillant au firmament, la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Il l'avait vaincue. Seiya bouillonnait de rage à son tour... comment avait-elle pu? Comment un ange comme elle pouvait dégager autant de haine à son encontre? Ne pourrait-il dont jamais trouver la paix et retrouver sa sœur ? Le regard soudain embrumé de larmes, il approcha calmement du corps à demi brisé de la jeune femme, posa un genou à terre et la regarda. Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement... de profondes marques brunes mordant sa peau blanche au niveau des bras...

"Va t-en Seiya! Va t-en tu m'entends!"

Il la fixa sans rien dire, reprenant son souffle, partagé entre une sensation de tristesse profonde et le plaisir d'avoir vaincu plus fort que lui. Bon ou mauvais coté? Bonne ou mauvaise action?... se pourrait-il que cette femme soit son ombre mortelle? Son opposé? Son complément? Il esquissa un sourire vague, comme perdu lui même face au coup qu'il lui avait porté. Un chevalier ne se retourne pas... il doit vaincre. C'est tout.

"Si cruelle sois-tu... je ne t'oublierai pas. J'en fais le serment!... adieu Shaïna!"

Elle tenta de le retenir mais toute force l'avait abandonnée. Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il passe le mont étoilé. La nuit était fraîche pour une fois. Le vent du large peut être, celui de l'escapade, de la liberté. Il retournait chez lui, au Japon.

"Non... non pas adieu chevalier... au revoir seulement!..."

o-o-o

Lorsque le soleil se leva à l'aube ce matin là, Seiya posait son regard sur la vaste étendue d'eau qui s'offrait à lui. Les vagues lui rappelèrent le parfum de son maître... il ne l'oublierait pas. Elle n'était pas venue le saluer, mais il savait que les adieux auraient été insupportables. Elle lui avait laissé une dernière occasion de prouver qu'elle ne lui était plus utile, du moins lui avait-elle tout apprit. Désormais il était seul, et Dieu sait ce qui l'attendait une fois au Japon.

o-o-o

Il faisait doux ce matin là. Lorsque Marine ouvrit ses yeux sur le monde gris que lui laissait toujours apercevoir son masque, elle sentit un grand vide l'envahir. Cependant, aussi grand ce vide soit-il, une présence agréable vînt le combler peu à peu. Une main douce et chaude, aussi miroitante qu'un soleil se glissa dans sa chevelure épaisse. Un frisson... la plénitude... lui ne la laisserait jamais, aussi dur soit l'avenir. Aiolia savait que dans ses rêves, la jeune femme avait vu partir son apprenti, qu'elle en était inconsolable mais qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui.

Ce matin là il faisait doux... le soleil rougeoyait. Plus rien ne serait comme avant, plus rien ne serait pareil.


	5. Chapter 5

Depuis le départ de Seiya, le temps s'était écoulé lentement. Le Sanctuaire vivait au rythme des quelques nouvelles glanées par les émissaires du Pope. Marine s'inquiétait. Seiya lui avait écrit son désir de refuser sa participation au tournoi intergalactique organisé par la petite fille du mania de la finance Mitsumasa Kido. A ses yeux tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade ridicule. La fondation Graad se targuait de donner du pain à tous les orphelins… mais combien en avait-elle envoyé à la mort ?

Aux yeux du Pope, cette démonstration publique des pouvoirs mystiques des chevaliers… d'uniques chevaliers de bronze qui plus est, était inadmissible. Une honte pour la chevalerie qui ne devait en aucun cas se donner en spectacle. Marine s'était soumise à l'autorité générale. La politique était à la répression et les déserteurs étaient immédiatement exécutés s'ils tentaient de fuir le domaine sacré. En tant que chevalier d'argent, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus que conserver le silence. Jusqu'au jour où des choses étranges commencèrent à se produire. Aiolia était méfiant lui aussi, sur ses gardes. Une tension généralisée semblait s'être emparé de Star Hill. S'il ne lui demanda pas la raison de son tourment, il ne se priva pas pour lire dans ses pensées. De nature déterminée, Marine envisageait de partir au Japon mais sans autorisation, elle risquait gros. Il ne tenta rien pour la dissuader. Elle savait d'elle-même que c'était une folie. Depuis deux mois, le grec soupçonnait que quelque chose d'anormal s'était produit au palais du Pope, mais bizarrement aucune cosmo énergie maléfique ne s'était manifestée.

Shaïna poursuivait ses maraudes, glanant des nouvelles, ça à là. Elle espérait dans son venin mortel, que Seiya perdrait la vie au cours des batailles et poursuivait Marine de sa haine depuis la défaite de Cassios… Le chevalier de l'Aigle était sa cible favorite, portant le poids de sa culpabilité. Mais elle ne s'en laissait pas compter si facilement. Bien qu'elle soit très forte, Shaïna ignorait certaines choses quant aux capacités de sa rivale. Marine n'avait pas su immédiatement que Seiya l'avait vaincu la veille de son départ. Elle s'en était d'abord voulue d'avoir raté ça, avant de s'estimer fière de lui. Après tout, elle ne lui devait rien… la loi était ainsi faite. Il l'avait vaincue sans son aide et était fin près à partir. Aiolia avait veillé toute la nuit avant de lui raconter la tournure prise par les évènements au petit matin. Il n'aurait pas laissé quoi que ce soit de négatif se produire, sentant à distance les moindres vibrations déplacées dans l'air nocturne. D'abord paniquée, elle s'était rapidement reprise à son contact, lui faisant pleinement confiance.

L'idée du tournoi avait parcouru les temples comme une traînée de poudre. Seiya s'était montré plus déterminé que prévu et avait remporté les premiers matchs. La volonté de destruction de l'Ophiuccus s'était accrue. Marine souriait… peut-être n'aurait-elle pas à se rendre au Japon finalement. Seiya semblait être revenu à de meilleurs sentiments. Le Pope veillait au grain cependant. Plusieurs fois il fit convoquer ses sbires et envoyer des émissaires à cette fameuse Saori. Toujours ils revenaient bredouille, jusqu'à ce qu'une folle rumeur ne surgisse des entrailles du passé. L'armure d'or du Sagittaire était réapparue au Sanctuaire, après des années d'absence. A partir de ce jour, le Pope ordonna des expéditions. Aucun chevalier d'argent dépêché sur place ne revînt vivant.

Marine fut chargée de se rendre à son tour au Japon, accompagnée par trois chevaliers d'argent Moses, Astérion et Mysti. La veille du départ, Aiolia sentit son trouble. Il eu vent de l'expédition et ne savait quoi faire pour l'aider. Shaïna sentait le désir de la jeune femme d'aider son disciple à s'en sortir vivant. Elle s'en prit donc à elle, au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, lors de leur entraînement à l'arène.

-« Tu es moins fière maintenant ! Seiya est loin… ton bébé ne restera pas en vie longtemps, crois moi ! »

-« Que cherches-tu ? Que fais-tu là ? »

-« J'avais envie de jouer un peu !. Ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'un entraînement, j'ai bien l'intention de te tuer ! C'est de ta faute si tout ça est arrivé ! Tu savais qui il était depuis le début et tu l'a laissé mener cette nouvelle guerre ! »

-« Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis ! La fierté t'aveugle ! Accepte de reconnaître ta défaite et restons en là ! »

-« Aurais tu peur pour ta vie ? »

-« Ma vie importe peu. Seule la justice compte ! »

Shaïna fonça sur elle, s'élançant pour lui décocher un coup de pied dans le ventre mais Marine esquiva. Se mettant en garde, elle réplique à ses coups de poing.

-« Raah ! Vas-tu me résister encore longtemps ? Tenez là vous autres ! »

Les soldats qui assistaient à la scène aux côtés de Shaïna s'approchèrent pour saisir l'Aigle. Elle leur échappa cependant… jusqu'à ce que son adversaire lui assène un coup plus fort que les autres qui lui coupa le souffle. Les hommes en profitèrent pour s'emparer d'elle et la laisser à la merci de l'Ophiuccus. Celle ci n'hésita pas. Elle lui asséna une série de coups violents, la faisant reculer sous l'intensité. Marine en eu le souffle coupé. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Son sang s'agita violemment, tapant rageusement au niveau des tempes. Le sang se mit à bouillonner de façon désordonnée, à mesure que l'autre la rouait de coups. Un poing vital fut touché… C'est alors qu'une bourrasque se fit sentir, brûlante et forte.

-« Ça suffit ! »

La voix était impérieuse, pleine et entière. Le cœur de Marine eu un sursaut. Aiolia apparut s'avança. Shaïna resserra son étreinte instinctivement… mais eut un mouvement de recul. Elle saisit Marine à la gorge et la balança sur le chevalier, qui la rattrapa sans mal. Inerte, la rousse ne réagissait plus. Shaïna les fixa tour à tour d'un air mauvais. Aiolia ne put que constater l'état déplorable dans lequel l'autre l'avait laissé. Il fronça les sourcils…

-« Tu n'as pas le droit d'enfreindre les règles d'équité qui régissent la chevalerie Shaïna !. Ta réputation n'est pas usurpée !. Tu es sans cœur ! »

-« Laisse moi rire ! Toi le lion ! Toi le frère d'un traître !. Depuis quand aides-tu les renégats ? »

-« Je ne vois aucun traître ici! Quant à Marine… elle a prêté le serment de fidélité !. Tes propos sont donc infondés. La vérité blesse toujours. Tu devrais savoir que seule la persévérance parviendra à racheter ta défaite… non la vengeance ! »

-« Tais toi ! Je vous hais, tous les deux ! Toujours fourrés ensemble, toujours à veiller sur elle mais tu finiras par le regretter ! Le Pope viendra à bout de vos manigances, il me demandera de tuer Seiya et les autres coqs de bronze dans peu de temps ! Et Marine y passera, bien entendu… elle cherchera à le protéger ! Elle sera déclarée traître au sanctuaire et si tu t'en mêles, toi aussi ! »

Aiolia sentait sa patience atteindre les limites. Une lueur dorée se forma autour de son poing droit. Shaïna prit peur. Elle s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Il détestait ce genre d'attitude… qui plus est, Marine allait avoir des problèmes en partant avec les trois chevaliers d'argent. Shaïna allait s'empresser de les mettre au courant de ce qui venait de se passer… ils seraient méfiants… elle ne pourrait rien tenter pour Seiya. C'était trop tard…

-« Soit maudite, vipère ! »

Le corps de la jeune femme se fit lourd entre ses bras. Il était temps d'agir, elle avait été sévèrement touchée. Il vérifia que plus personne ne les observait, les gardes s'étant dispersés quand il était apparu et la porta pour l'emmener au temple du Lion. Allongée de tout son long sur la table de marbre qui lui servait habituellement à déposer son armure, elle bénéficia des soins du chevalier. Un fluide de guérison, don rare même chez les chevaliers d'or, acheva de la remettre sur pieds. A mesure qu'elle reprenait conscience, Aiolia se perdait dans des réflexions sans fin. Trop de choses à la fois… d'abord cette rumeur de réincarnation, la remise en cause de son frère, la réapparition subite de l'armure du sagittaire… l'attaque de Shaïna puis son allusion à une énième expédition au Japon. Tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Depuis quand les chevaliers se trouvaient-ils en position d'infériorité ? Depuis quand la gangrène avait-elle miné le domaine sacré ? Qu'y avait-il encore de sacré ici ? Et pourquoi Athéna n'avait-elle jamais montré son visage ? Il pensa au Pope…

Il réagissait différemment de lorsqu'il l'avait connu plus jeune. C'est son frère aîné Ayoros qui le lui avait présenté. Ils étaient excellents amis à l'époque. Le Pope avait un frère jumeau, possesseur de l'armure d'or des Gémeaux. Le Lion sentait une aura imperceptible… quelque chose de changé… pourquoi tant de méfiance, de suspicion ? Quelque chose s'était passé il y a treize ans, il en était persuadé. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre tirait les ficelles… il avait des doutes mais sans être en mesure de les confirmer. Préserver ceux que l'on aime… dans de telles conditions, cela lui paraissait mission impossible. Détestable impression d'être un pantin parmi d'autres, manipulé par une force étrange. Une force dépassant l'entendement.

Marine s'éveilla enfin… Aiolia se pencha pour vérifier que tout allait bien et posa sa main sur le front encore chaud de la jeune femme. Elle le fixa à travers le masque, les formes floues lui paraissant de nouveau stables et censées. Elle vit qu'il était soucieux et tenta de le rassurer en posant une main sur la sienne.

-« Je vais bien… ne t'inquiète pas… »

-« Il y a une heure tu étais plutôt mal en point !. Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Shaïna désire tuer Seiya. Elle n'en démord pas. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en dissuader et elle a passé sa colère sur moi »

-« Sans moi tu ne serais plus de ce monde. Cette femme est infernale… promet moi d'être prudente à l'avenir, ça ne te ressemble pas de te laisser surprendre comme ça »

-« Tu as raison, j'ai manqué de vigilance, c'est ma faute. Et puis… Shaïna était une amie avant de s'opposer à nous. Je n'avais aucune envie de la tuer »

-« Ta gentillesse te perdra… je garderait un œil sur elle crois moi. »

Il l'aida à se relever afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

-« Merci de m'avoir soigné, comme toujours tu as prouvé ton engagement pour la justice. A présent je dois partir»

-« Attend ! »

-« … ? »

-« Tu vas aller au Japon ? »

-« Le Pope n'a formulé aucun souhait pour le moment. Seiya semble savoir ce qu'il fait, il est donc inutile que j'y aille »

-Le Pope… qu'il aille au diable cet homme !. Je ressens une présence néfaste chez lui, je ne lui fait pas vraiment confiance »

-« Je ne suis pas du coté du Pope, mais je tiens à être là bas si jamais ça tournait mal »

-« Je n'aime pas ça !»

-« Nous en saurons probablement plus bientôt. J'essaie de me tenir informé des évènements liés au Japon, mais tu sais comment sont les gens ici. Les nouvelles nous parviennent peu. Je dois rentrer au camp. Quelqu'un me dénoncera si on s'aperçoit de ma présence ici. Encore merci chevalier »

Aiolia ne répondit rien. Il la regarda s'éloigner les sourcils froncés, inquiet à cause de ce qui venait de ce produire et sceptique à l'égard de l'ambiance au Sanctuaire


	6. Chapter 6

Marine avait menti... Elle avait réussi à lui voiler ses pensées. Elle irait au Japon avec les trois chevaliers d'argent. Elle se devait d'être présente. Bien qu'elle appréhenda énormément la situation mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Avant de rentrer au camp elle fit un détour par la plage. Peut être ne reverrait-elle jamais son ami… peut être les trois autres la tueraient-ils. Choisir… aller là bas ou rester parquée ici ?. La fraternité l'emportait sur l'amour… pour cette fois…

Seiya pansait ses blessures. Depuis son dernier match avec Shyriu, chevalier de bronze du Dragon, il s'était fait un ami mais sa santé en avait prit un coup. Toujours aucun signe de vie de sa sœur, peut être avait-elle échappée à la furie médiatique déclenchée par les combats au grand Colisée. Saori Kido avait montré peu d'intérêt pour lui, du moins en apparences. Aucune félicitation, aucun mot d'encouragement. La petite fille de Mitsumasa se contentait d'assurer les conférences de presse et de donner les ordres. Jusqu'au jour ou, en plein tournoi, alors que Jabu de la Licorne se faisait mettre en pièce par Andromède, l'armure d'or du Sagittaire fut dérobée par Ikki, chevalier du Phénix. Il s'agissait d'un orphelin lui aussi, recueillit par la fondation et envoyé en entraînement sur l'île de la mort. Le chevalier d'Andromède Shun, était son jeune frère. Deux opposés, deux personnalités en totale contradiction. La force et la haine d'un côté, la douceur et le courage de l'autre. Saori sortit pour la première fois de son mutisme. Hautaine pendant des semaines, elle ne pouvait rester indifférente plus longtemps. Les évènements qui se déroulèrent sous ses yeux déclenchèrent ses larmes et une puissante sensation de malaise. Elle ressentait inconsciemment, que l'intervention de ce chevalier renégat marquait le début d'une quête, le commencement de son combat personnel.

L'armure du Sagittaire, elle avait grandit avec. Son grand père Mitsumasa, la laissait toujours dans ses appartements. Longtemps elle s'était demandé à quoi elle pouvait servir, s'amusant à grimper sur l'urne comme sur un trône, tournant autour comme si quelqu'un l'eu habité. Oui… une âme puissante était contenue en son sein, cette armure était une présence apaisante et familière. Phénix s'en empara, sans états d'âme, mettant ainsi au défit l'ensemble des chevaliers de bronze… ses anciens camarades. Une course poursuite s'engagea alors dans les rues de Tokyo, chaque chevalier prenant en chasse un cavalier noir. La lutte fut rude et au final, seules quelques pièces furent récupérées. Les autres étaient tombées aux mains des bronzes noirs, version diabolique de leurs homologues sacrés. Saori devait s'engager… c'était le moment ou jamais. Elle convoqua sous le regard accusateur de son majordome, les cinq chevaliers de bronze demeurés à la fondation et ordonna aux autres de retourner s'entraîner auprès de leurs maîtres respectifs, afin de parfaire leur entraînement. Elle avait estimé que des progrès restaient à faire, suite aux résultats qu'ils avaient obtenus pendant le tournoi. Si la plupart n'avaient rien dit, Jabu l'avait très mal prit. Très proche de Saori, dont on devinait facilement les sentiments à son égard, il avait vu d'un très mauvais œil l'influence grandissante de Seiya. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait obéir sous peine de dire adieu à son armure. Ils étaient donc rentrés.

Saori s'avança au milieu du grand salon, faisant asseoir autour d'elle Seiya et ses trois compagnons, après avoir ordonné à Tatsumi de cesser ses réprimandes. Il considérait toujours d'un œil mauvais ce jeune sot qui se rebellait continuellement et il ne semblait pas disposé à laisser sa maîtresse seule à ses côtés, que les autres soient présents ou non. Passant outre le regard noir dont il le gratifia en refermant la porte derrière lui, Seiya reporta son attention sur la princesse.

-« Bien… l'heure est venue je crois, de vous expliquer certaines choses. Vous n'êtes pas ici par hasard chevaliers, mais ceci vous le savez déjà. Du moins pensez-vous n'être qu'une attraction destinée à divertir des milliers de gens en faisant étalage de votre force… cependant vous faites fausse route. C'est maintenant que le véritable combat commence »

Déjà énervé, Seiya répliqua

-« Le véritable combat ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces histoires ? D'abord Mitsumasa nous envoie nous faire massacrer, ensuite nous revenons ici sans même une parole de réconfort pour être aussitôt jeter en pâture aux médias en nous battant en duel sur un ring ! Et maintenant vous nous sortez le grand jeu en disant « oui chers chevaliers, vous avez une quête à accomplir ! ». Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a un peu de l'abus de pouvoir dans tout ça ? »

-« Si tu considères que vaincre pour une noble cause est faire étalage unique de ses capacités alors tu peux partir tout de suite Seiya, je ne te retiens pas ! »

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça !. Elle avait réussi à le faire taire… les autres écoutant attentivement.

-« Bien… puisqu'il n'y a apparemment aucune objection à ce que je poursuive, voici la suite. Mon grand père savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait en vous envoyant chacun dans des lieux différents pour vos entraînements. Son objectif était simple. Déceler à travers le monde les jeunes hommes ayant des capacités particulières. Certains appellent ça une aura… le cosmos ou l'énergie. Il compta ensuite sur le sort pour vous envoyer là où votre destin, ou si vous préférez, vos prédispositions vous conduiraient. Cet entraînement dur et sans pitié était une nécessité et je le regrette. Moi-même j'ai des choses à accomplir et je n'ai pas choisis ce qui doit arriver… je me contente de suivre mon destin, celui que m'indique mon étoile. Phénix devait faire partie de la caste de bronze lui aussi, mais il est passé du mauvais côté. J'ignore pourquoi mais une chose est sure. Une présence fortement négative s'est imposée sur l'île de la mort, le lieu où il a obtenu l'armure du Phénix »

Shun eut un sursaut.

-« île de la mort ? Le lieu où j'aurais dû me trouver à sa place… »

-« Oui… Vous avez certainement constaté… que l'armure d'or à quelque chose de particulier… ce n'est pas une armure ordinaire et elle n'est pas unique »

-« Pas unique ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? A qui appartenait-elle ? Pourquoi Phénix est-il intéressé d'avantage par elle que par nous ? Que cherche t-il ? »

-« Patience… tout ce que je vous demande c'est d'aller sur l'île qu'ils nous ont indiqué dans leur lettre que j'ai reçu hier… et de leur reprendre les pièces manquantes de l'armure. C'est quelque chose de primordial pour nous »

-« Pourquoi accepterions nous de vous aider ? Sauf votre respect Saori… jusqu'à présent vous nous avez accordez peu d'intérêt. C'est donnant donnant… soyez franche avec nous et nous le serons également !»

Seiya était catégorique… Shyriu fixa son compagnon, partagé entre son devoir de chevalier et l'envie de soutenir son ami. Hyoga, le chevalier du Cygne, survivant des glaces éternelles de Sibérie, demeurait silencieux. Quant à Shun, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, quelque part dans un passé révolu. Il prit néanmoins la parole après quelques minutes de calme. Saori semblait nerveuse… quelque chose ne passait pas entre elle et Pégase. Shun se décida à rompre la glace.

-« Princesse… j'irais là bas. Je dois connaître les raisons qui ont poussé mon frère à devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Concernant l'opinion de Seiya, je dois dire qu'il a raison sur un point. Vous nous avez toujours mit de côté, même lorsque nous étions enfants… la vie vous a comblé de ses bienfaits alors que nous… nous avons du braver la mort à plusieurs reprises, sans aucun espoir de revenir un jour vivants ici. Pourtant nous l'avons fait. Mais je ne vous cache pas que chacun a eu un but différent, bien loin de vos objectifs personnels et ce sont eux qui nous ont permis de revenir vivants. Moi j'ai tenu le coup parce que je désirais rendre mon frère fier de moi, Seiya est partit pour avoir une chance de revoir sa sœur à qui on l'avait arraché. Hyoga souhaitait faire honneur à son maître et venger le décès de sa mère… quant à Shyriu… il se bat uniquement par respect pour le vieux maître. Mais personne ici… ne se bat pour vous princesse… donnez nous une bonne raison pour ça ! »

Personne n'osa rien dire. C'est la première fois que Shun faisait preuve de maturité et de force de caractère. Il avait prit la parole au nom de l'ensemble de ses compagnons et Saori ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Elle admit au fond d'elle-même, que bien des fois le chevalier d'Andromède lui avait paru fragile ou inutile, mais maintenant c'était différent. Elle se trouvait confronté à elle-même. Pour la première fois depuis sa jeunesse dorée au manoir de la fondation, elle perdait pieds. Ayant entendu Shun hausser le ton, Tatsumi pénétra dans la pièce en trombe, lui ordonnant de s'excuser car il avait tout entendu. Conscient de l'impertinence dont il venait de faire preuve en parlant de façon aussi franche à l'héritière d'une des plus grande fondation au monde, Shun ferma les yeux et retourna s'asseoir. Saori s'interposa immédiatement… baissant la tête en signe de soumission.

-« Laisse le Tatsumi ! »

-« Mais enfin Melle ! »

-« J'ai dit, laisse le !»

-« Heu… O.. Oui… Veuillez m'excuser… »

-« Je ne vous demande pas de combattre pour moi, mais au nom de la justice, car celui qui possède l'armure d'or pourra conquérir le monde. Et qui dit conquérir le monde dit domination, abus de pouvoir et anarchie. Libre à vous de décider, mais si vous n'allez pas là bas nous courons tous un danger bien plus grand. L'armure est vivante, elle symbolise la puissance et la paix, elle protège le monde de la folie de ceux qui voudraient s'en emparer ! »

-« Mais qui ?... de qui parlez vous ? »

-« Je pensais qu'il était trop tôt pour vous le dire… je ne pensais pas que cela irait si vite, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Tatsumi… s'il te plaît, va me chercher l'objet… »

-« Mais… mais Melle ! »

-« Ca suffit ! Je te demande d'aller me le chercher ! »

L'homme paru peiné par cette demande mais s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il revînt au salon, tous les regards se fixèrent sur l'étrange objet qu'il tenait entre les mains. Seiya écarquilla les yeux. Tatsumi remit à la princesse un sceptre d'or impressionnant, orné d'un disque comparable à celui du soleil formant un aigle stylisé encadré par deux pointes saillantes lancées vers le ciel. La jeune femme s'en empara et poursuivit son explication.

-« Ce que vous voyez ici est le sceptre d'or de la victoire. Il m'a été remit à la naissance. Il est le symbole de l'autorité de la déesse de la justice sur cette terre. C'est une arme redoutable et elle m'appartient. Si personne ne se décide pour aller quérir l'armure, j'irais seule… »

-« La déesse de la justice ! Mais !... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et où allez-vous comme ça ! Vous êtes folle ? »

-« Seiya… je ne sais pas ce que tu décides, mais moi ma décision est prise, je vais me rendre sur l'île pour défier mon frère et ainsi récupérer les pièces de l'armure ! »

-« Mais c'est de la folie Shun ! Vous n'allez pas tous vous y mettre ?»

-« Je pense qu'il a raison mon ami… faisons confiance à Saori et à Shun… si ce qu'elle dit est vrai, nous ne tarderons pas à le savoir… et à cet instant nous pourrons prendre notre décision finale. A savoir repartir chez nous ou rester. Dans tout les cas, nous ne pouvons laisser Shun s'y rendre seul. L'amitié doit primée sur le reste »

Seiya devait se rendre à l'évidence, Shyriu avait raison. Quelque chose d'étrange émanait du sceptre. Un tel objet devait être rare… Mitsumasa ne l'avait certainement pas offert à sa petite fille de façon anodine. Il devait symboliser autre chose… son éclat était semblable à celui de l'armure d'or. A bien y réfléchir, Marine avait évoqué une légende une fois… les souvenirs se bousculèrent. Quelque chose résonna en lui. Oui, il devait lui laisser une chance de leur prouver ses dires. Il irait lui aussi !

-« Bien. Nous acceptons !. Nous irons récupérer les pièces manquantes de l'armure. Mais avant de partir j'ai une question à vous poser. Le Sanctuaire est-il lié à cette armure ? »

Saori réprima un frisson…

-« Tu es intelligent chevalier… le fait d'avoir suivit ton entraînement là bas a probablement réveillé certaines choses en toi. Mais tu dis vrai. Le Sanctuaire sacré grec, à Athènes… est depuis la nuit des temps le siège de la mystique déesse Athéna. Il est gouverné par le Pope, sorte d'autorité religieuse suprême qui veille au bien être de la population et aux respects des coutumes sacrées. Les Grecs qui vivent en dehors de l'enceinte ne s'imaginent pas qu'au-delà de l'Acropole, se trouve le mont sacré des étoiles que l'on appelle aussi Star Hill… ils ne savent pas que depuis plusieurs années, l'armure d'or ne s'y trouve plus… à vrai dire ils en ignoraient totalement l'existence jusqu'à ce que nous déclenchions le tournoi galactique»

-« L'armure d'or appartenait au Sanctuaire ? Mais quel rapport avec la fondation ?»

-« Oui… le Pope l'avait en sa possession… mais depuis mes quatre ans elle a toujours été ici… à la résidence des Kido »

-« Avez-vous volé cette armure ? »

-« Bien sur que non… mon grand père l'a rapporté de Grèce après l'un de ses voyages. Il était passionné par l'art de la poliorcétique et l'Antiquité »

« Mais… le Pope lui a-t-il donné, ou bien ?... »

« Mon grand père se l'ai vu remise par un jeune homme de votre âge »

Elle baissa les yeux, soudain attristée.

-« Cet homme est mort aujourd'hui. Il est mort il y a treize ans. Avant de mourir il a tenu à lui donner l'armure »

Seiya écarquilla les yeux…

-« L'armure d'or du Sagittaire ! »

-« Seiya !... ne me demande pas pourquoi c'est mon grand père et nul autre qui s'est trouvé là ce jour là. Nous ne décidons pas de ce qui nous arrive… ou du moins nous ne décidons pas pour tout. Mais si cela s'est produit… c'est dans un but précis »

-« Et ce tournoi ? Le but de cette mascarade ? »

-« Le tournoi avait pour but de désigner le meilleur d'entre vous, l'élite… le chevalier qui serait le plus à même d'hériter de l'armure d'or. Celui qui aurait protégé l'armure au péril de sa vie et qui aurait été mon bras droit. Mais je ne pensais pas que cet évènement attirerait l'attention sur nous. Le Sanctuaire a envoyé une lettre… plusieurs avertissements »

-« Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ? »

-« J'ignorais si vous seriez prêts à entendre tout ça… certaines choses doivent encore être tues car ce n'est pas le moment. Sachez seulement que je sens en moi une certitude, une mise en garde. Je pense que ce Pope n'est pas une personne de bien… quelque chose semble s'être produit là bas. Suite à mes recherches, j'ai découvert qu'il semble mener un règne de terreur sur tous les chevaliers vivants à Athènes. Cela me paraît étrange dans le sens où le précédent dirigeant était un homme bon et juste. Mon rôle est d'éviter que cet homme ne reprenne l'armure et n'étende sa domination jusqu'au Japon, si les évènements confirment mes doutes bien entendu. Voilà pourquoi ce combat avec Phénix ne marque que le début d'autre chose… quelque chose de bien plus grave»

Shyriu se leva d'un air déterminé.

-« Bien !... Seiya, je suis d'avis que nous partions immédiatement pour l'île en question ! »

-« Oui tu as raison !... en route ! »

Ils se levèrent et dans l'heure suivante, un hélicoptère les emportait sur les lieux de la confrontation. Saori les regarda partir depuis la fenêtre du premier étage… elle songea à la révélation qu'elle venait de leur faire. Elle ne leur avait pas tout dit… comment pouvaient-ils deviner, que le jeune homme qui avait remit son armure d'or à Mitsumasa ce jour là, portait un bébé dans ses bras… que cet enfant n'était autre qu'elle même. Elle songea à lui, le grand frère, le protecteur… un jeune homme dans la pleine force de l'âge qui avait sacrifié sa vie dans le but de sauver la sienne… l'âme d'Ayoros résidait encore dans l'armure… voilà pourquoi elle tenait tant à la récupérer. C'était à son tour de veiller sur eux.

Seiya et ses compagnons étaient arrivés sur l'île. Ikki n'était pas là. En revanche ils eurent à se mesurer à ses serviteurs. Les mêmes guerriers noirs qu'ils avaient dû poursuivre à Tokyo. Ils ne semblaient craindre ni la mort ni le rejet des hommes. Les combats furent difficiles. Seiya affronta le Pégase noir... réussit à l'abattre avec difficulté, non sans y avoir laissé quasiment la vie. Le mal noir, sorte de gangrène léchant la peau de dartres noires, l'avait atteint. Son corps lui faisait l'effet d'un feu ardent, consumé de l'intérieur... une profonde sensation d'étouffement. Shun dû affronter son double lui aussi, au moment où il tentait d'extirper Seiya du précipice dans lequel il venait de sombrer. La chaîne d'Andromède émettait des vibrations particulières... l'ennemi du Coliseum devait être proche. Son adversaire tenta de briser la chaîne mais Shun s'en débarrassa rapidement... en aucun cas une chaîne sombre ne pouvait briser les maillons de la plus solide d'entre toutes. Le sacrifice d'Andromède, jeune princesse de la mythologie grecque, avait été d'une telle pureté, que l'armure et la chaîne en étaient imprégnées à jamais. Le sens du sacrifice, voilà ce qui caractérisait le chevalier. L'autre mourut rapidement, presque pitoyablement... Shun n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à faire ça. Non... malgré toutes ses années passées sur l'île d'Andromède au coeur du Pacifique... jamais il n'avait été heureux d'ôter des vies, même au nom de la justice.

Shyriu et Hyoga s'en sortirent également, déchaînant leur cosmos au maximum. Plus délicat fut l'affrontement entre les dragons. Bien que très fort, Shyriu dû déceler la ruse de son adversaire. Son double lui servait de couverture. Il fallut donc tuer deux dragons noirs au lieu d'un. Lorsque ce fut fait, ils finirent par se retrouver tous ensemble devant Phénix. La dernière partie de l'armure d'or du Sagittaire était en sa possession : le casque. Bien entendu Seiya et les autres étaient mal en point. Shyriu avait réussi à stopper la gangrène de Pégase en frappant en une seule fois l'ensemble de ses points vitaux... mais le traumatisme crânien causé par le choc de sa chute l'avait sérieusement sonné. Hyoga décida de se mesurer seul à Ikki. Shyriu refusa. Son compagnon voyant que la volonté du dragon restait entière, décida d'empêcher ce sacrifice inutile... il lui asséna un coup non mortel mais suffisamment fort pour qu'il s'évanouisse. Shun ne pouvait laisser Seiya ... Hyoga pu s'exécuter.

-"A nous deux Ikki! Tu ne souilleras plus jamais l'honneur des chevaliers de bronze. Comment as-tu pu... toi! Toi le frère de Shun!"

-"Tais toi... cet homme n'est plus mon frère! Vous êtes tous dans l'ignorance... vous ignorez des choses que moi seul connaît... ce sont ces choses qui m'ont rendu insensible et cruel. Désormais plus rien ne retiendra mes coups!"

-"De quoi parles-tu?"

-"Vous le saurez bien assez tôt... ou plutôt vous ne le saurez jamais puisque je compte bien vous éliminer, tous autant que vous êtes !"

La colère de Phénix était sans bornes, Hyoga se trouva rapidement en difficulté. Ikki déchaîna contre lui ses attaques les plus violentes, sans ménager ses coups, mais le Cygne était tenace. La poussière de diamant, capable de geler n'importe quel être ou chose, gela l'un des bras du Phénix. Prit au dépourvu, cet inconvénient ne sembla pas le gêner plus que ça. A nouveau, il utilisa son attaque cérébrale contre. Cette attaque était propre au chevalier renégat, sa marque de fabrique. Elle consistait en la possession plus ou moins longue du cerveau via un point particulier, provoquant chez l'intéressé une violente paranoïa. La victime se trouvait piégée dans ses propres peurs, au sein de ses propres illusions... et sa fin était toujours tragique. Le choc émotionnel était si violent qu'arrivés au point de rupture, la plupart des gens décédaient d'un arrêt cardiaque. Hyoga se perdit dans ses songes... le visage d'une femme se fit plus présent... le visage de sa mère... la violence de la douleur fut sans borne... sa faille... Ikki connaissait sa faiblesse... ses sentiments pour sa mère...

-"Maman... Maman, non!"

Ikki sentait la fin proche pour le Cygne... il allait s'en prendre à Seiya et aux deux autres lorsque miraculeusement... Hyoga se manifesta. Phénix ne comprenait pas... comment cela se pouvait-il? Cette attaque n'avait jamais été brisée ! Le chevalier du Nord s'avança vers lui courageusement.

-"Ma mère fait partie de mon passé désormais... ton attaque était extrême Phénix, mais pas assez pour me décourager, au contraire. Ma mère m'a donné le courage d'avancer !. J'ai gelé mes souvenirs pour parer ton illusion. Désormais tu ne pourras plus m'atteindre deux fois de la même façon. Prépare toi Phénix, cette fois je ne me laisserais plus avoir!"

C'est alors qu'il déchaîna son attaque la plus forte : la poussière de diamant. Phénix retenta l'illusion mais celle-ci fut sans effet sur le Cygne. Il prit de plein fouet son attaque, mais réussi cependant à porter un coup mortel à Hyoga. Un coup droit au niveau du myocarde...un hurlement raisonna dans la vallée. Shun supplia son frère de cesser cette folie... Ikki ne lui accorda aucune attention... C'était sans compter sur Shyriu, qui reprit connaissance suite au coup que lui avait asséné Hyoga. Seiya, bien que très mal en point, insista auprès de Shun pour qu'il le laisse attaquer Phénix. Ils l'attaquèrent à deux, Shun en retrait... mais Ikki était tenace. Alors que son attaque allait atteindre Seiya, un phénomène étonnant se produisit. Le casque de l'armure d'or s'interposa entre les deux chevaliers, protégeant ainsi Seiya au moment ou le coup allait l'atteindre. Une lumière dorée semblable à celle du soleil illumina la montagne à plusieurs mètres alentours, obligeant Phénix à fermer les yeux tant cette lumière était forte. C'est alors qu'un tremblement de terre se déclencha, entraînant du même coup le chevalier rebelle au sein du précipice. Shun tenta de l'aider, la chaîne agissant d'elle même pour enlacer le poignet d'Ikki alors que son corps allait s'écraser au fond du ravin. Il refusait de l'abandonner. Traître ou pas, Ikki demeurait son frère. Ils purent finalement le sauver... mais le combat ne faisait que commencer. Le tremblement fut provoqué par un autre chevalier, conscient du fait qu'Ikki était entrain de passer du bon coté, il avait reçu ordre du Pope d'intervenir et de profiter de la situation pour récupérer l'armure du Sagittaire et par la même occasion, éliminer les chevaliers de bronze. Après un combat acharné, tristes d'avoir perdu un frère, les chevaliers rentrèrent fourbus à la fondation Kido. Ils auraient des choses à apprendre à Saori... beaucoup de choses... entre autre la disparition mystérieuse de l'armure et celle de leur compagnon.

Lorsqu'elle apprit la décevante nouvelle, Saori s'effondra. Comment son grand père aurait-il réagit? Que devait-elle faire? Où l'armure avait-elle disparue? Et surtout comment la retrouver? Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Tôt ou tard elle serait amenée à contacter le Sanctuaire pour en avoir le coeur net. Elle devait savoir ce qui se tramait là bas. Seiya était désolé de ce qui s'était produit sur l'île. Shun anéantit à l'idée d'avoir perdu son frère... perdu au moment des retrouvailles. Quant à Shyriu, il se faisait soigner à la clinique de la fondation, alors que Hyoga partait enquêter en Sibérie, sur la terre de ses ancêtres.

L'enquête menée par la fondation porta ses fruits. D'autres chevaliers à la solde du Pope furent envoyés au Japon, dans le but de défier Seiya et ses compagnons. Mais un nouvel objectif leur avait été assigné : ils reçurent l'ordre de s'emparer de Saori si l'occasion se présentait. Désormais, le Pope avait des doutes. S'il arrivait à capturer l'héritière de Mitsumasa, il pourrait asseoir son autorité et dominer définitivement l'ensemble des chevaliers, mettant fin du même coup, à leur rébellion.


	7. Chapter 7

Plutôt que d'attendre sans rien faire que les évènements suivent leur court, Seiya et ses compagnons, à l'exception de Hyoga qui était déjà partit pour la Sibérie, décidèrent d'occuper le temps utilement. Shun poursuivit son entraînement dans les locaux de la fondation tout juste remis à neuf pendant que Shyriu se rendait aux Cinq pics, en Chine. Il avait dit vouloir demander plus amples renseignements à son maître au sujet de cette affaire, alors que Seiya se rendait d'un pas confiant à l'orphelinat. C'est dans la cour de récréation, où une vingtaine d'enfants s'agitaient joyeusement, qu'il rejoignit Mylène : son amie d'enfance et également celle de sa sœur. Le sourire affiché deux minutes plus tôt se voilât. Ne pas penser à ce genre de choses… rester positif à tout prix.

-« Eh ooh ! Seiya ! Et bien où étais-tu passé ? Tu en as mit du temps pour revenir !»

Le sourire qui l'accueillit était éclatant. Amour, stabilité, vie normale, sécurité… il se gratta nerveusement le crâne d'un air gêné.

_-« Surtout ne pas l'inquiéter… ne rien lui dire… »_

-« Oui… et bien… tu sais que nous devons vraiment beaucoup nous entraîner ! Et puis tu sais bien ce que c'est avec Mademoiselle Kido, elle ne nous laisse pas un moment de répit… »

Mylène fronça les sourcils, l'air tout à coup très sérieux. Elle se retourna en direction du petit groupe qui jouait au ballon.

-« Allez maintenant c'est finit ! Tout le monde rentre, vous avez assez joué ! »

Des protestations multiples accueillirent ses propos mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Les enfants firent la moue, puis finir par rentrer pour reprendre les cours. Mylène se retourna vers Seiya.

-« Je te trouve tout à coup bien dure avec eux. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

-« Seiya. Suit moi s'il te plaît, j'aimerais te parler… »

Perplexe, il la suivit jusqu'à la plage. Seiya avait toujours considéré Mylène comme une pâle jeune femme comparée à des personnalités charismatiques comme la princesse ou Marine, mais il prit tout à coup conscience qu'elle aussi avait une force, quelque chose qu'il avait sous estimé. Bien que ne possédant aucun don ou cosmo énergie, elle était intuitive et il l'avait jugé un peu vite. Il s'en voulu et se sentit mal à l'aise. Il y avait un monde en dehors du Sanctuaire, il l'avait semble t-il oublié… Elle s'arrêta face à la mer et s'assit sur le sable doré. Le soleil commençait à décliner un peu, la brise était légère. Seiya était de moins en moins dans son élément. Il allait briser le silence, quand ce fut elle qui se lança.

-« Tu me prends pour une idiote n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Mais enfin ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

-« Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie ! Tu vas encore partir et risquer ta vie, pas vrai ? »

Inutile de nier plus longtemps. Il comprit très vite qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Il s'assit à ses côtés et fixa l'horizon. Elle attendit patiemment.

-« Oui, nous allons repartir. Je ne peux rien te cacher ! Ça ne m'enchante guère mais… Comme tu le sais je n'ai pas vraiment choisit mon destin ! Et puis… la princesse a changé depuis quelques temps »

Mylène eut un frisson…

-« Ah oui vraiment ? En quoi aurait-elle changé ? Elle ne vous a jamais tellement accordé d'intérêt je crois !»

Il y avait une pointe d'amertume et d'ironie dans sa phrase.

-« Écoute… tu ne peux pas dire ça… En tout cas plus maintenant ! »

-« Oui bien sur ! C'est pour elle que vous allez là bas, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a bien de la chance ! Belle, riche, entourée d'hommes autant qu'elle le souhaite !… et… elle t'a toi ! »

Elle se prit à rougir et cela n'échappa pas au jeune homme. Seiya ne connaissait pas grand-chose à l'amour. Plusieurs fois il avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir des femmes au camp, mais elles portaient toujours un masque. Les seules jeunes filles « normales » au Sanctuaire étaient les concubines du Pope ou les servantes. La plupart du temps, elles habitaient au village qui fournissait le domaine sacré en denrées. Rodario n'était pas un lieu très étendu, mais les personnes qui y habitaient étaient rarement choisies au hasard. Toutes savaient plus où moins ce qu'il y avait derrière l'Acropole, mais la règle était la discrétion. Parfois, des rumeurs circulaient. Tel ou tel chevalier aurait fait une faveur à la fille de tel marchand. Ou encore… tels parents auraient été favorisés par le Pope et auraient offert leur fille ou leur fils pour le service de la déesse. Et les enfants en question devenaient serviteurs de l'autel sacré. Les jeunes femmes elles… disparaissaient mystérieusement ou finissaient dans le lit du Pope. A bien y réfléchir, il ne savait pas ce qu'était une relation « normale ». Intimidé, il ne sut quoi faire pour la rassurer. Pourtant, la souffrance se lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il passa un bras autour des frêles épaules et l'attira contre lui. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée… elle était bien.

-« Écoute moi bien, je ne laisserais rien arriver de mal. Marine m'a bien formé, je ne serais pas là si mon étoile ne m'avait guidé… la mort attendra encore longtemps avant de me prendre ! Je te le promets ! »

-« C'est présomptueux ce que tu dis… Personne ne peu prétendre connaître son destin ! »

La remarque le fit sourire.

-« C'est vrai ce que tu dis ! Mais je crois en la volonté humaine et le libre arbitre sert à ça! Je ne croyais pas à tout ça au début, mais je t'assure que désormais nous avons un noble but. Si je ne me rends pas en Grèce, je risque de vous perdre aussi »

-« Nous ? Mais comment ça ? »

-« Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer et … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un pressentiment négatif de menace directe le frappa de plein fouet. Un danger menaçait, un danger immédiat !

-« Écoute Mylène… tu devrais rentrer te mettre au chaud. Le jour baisse, il fera bientôt nuit. Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que possible je te donnerais des nouvelles !»

Un peu secouée par ce brutal changement d'attitude, elle ne comprit pas tout mais acquiesça. Seiya se dépêcha de la raccompagner, mais avant d'avoir pu la mettre en sécurité, trois chevaliers apparurent sur la plage derrière lui. Parmi eux il reconnu sans mal son maître. Elle avait revêtu son armure d'argent.

-« Seiya mais ! Mais qui sont-ils ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« Mylène… tu dois te mettre à l'abri je t'en prie ! »

-« Bien… mais fait attention à toi ! »

-« C'est promis ! »

Elle courut se mettre à l'abri. Rassuré, Seiya rejoignit ses étranges visiteurs.

-« Marine ! Que fais-tu là ? Depuis quand es-tu au Japon ? »

-« … »

-« Et bien ! On ne peu pas dire que tu sois très bavarde aujourd'hui ! Et vous. Vous êtes ? »

Les trois hommes se concertèrent du regard avant de l'attaquer de front. Seiya se prit les coups de plein fouet. Trop sonné pour réagir, il mordit le sable, la tête coincée sous le pied d'un de ses attaquants… qui pour le coup, se fit un point d'honneur à se présenter.

-« Misty, chevalier du Lézard… accompagné de Moses de la Baleine blanche et d'Astérion. Nous sommes venus ici pour te tuer ! »

Seiya s'y attendait… il déclencha son cosmos et le combat s'engagea. Saisissant le pied de son adversaire, il le repoussa violemment. Sans armure une fois de plus… le combat serait inégal. Marine restait en retrait. Aucune expression, aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elle pensait, aucune réponse à sa question. Que faisait-elle ici ?

-« Par tous les saints, allez vous répondre ? Qui vous envoie ? »

-« Question inutile… le Pope bien entendu ! Tu es considéré comme un traître, une menace à la paix du Sanctuaire ! Nous devons tuer les chevaliers de bronze qui ont osé fomenter un complot pour nous envahir et défier la déesse Athéna ! »

-« Encore ces maudites accusations ! Marine ! Dit leur que c'est faux ! Pourquoi ne leur dis-tu pas ? »

La jeune femme fit un bond vers lui et lui porta un coup de pied d'une violence impressionnante, couchant à terre les ultimes réflexions de son ancien disciple. Les trois autres, médusés par la puissance du coup qu'elle venait de porter, se contentèrent d'admirer le travail. Mysti sonda ses pensées… le néant…

-« Tu ne voulais pas lui laisser la vie sauve ? Ce fut ton disciple pourtant ? »

-« Nul disciple ne survit lorsqu'il devient un traître à sa patrie ! Il aurait du être plus attentif ! Sa garde était relâchée, il n'était donc pas digne de porter l'amure »

Gisant sur le sable, Seiya n'arriva pas à se relever…

Oo Pendant ce temps, en Grèce… oO

Le soleil brûlant illumine le ciel d'azur. Il s'agit d'un jour spécial. Le grand Pope, gardien du Sanctuaire parlant au nom d'Athéna, vient de convoquer les chevaliers d'or. Tous sans exception pressentent quelque chose d'inhabituel. L'atmosphère est lourde et l'inquiétude est de mise. Le premier à se rendre dans la maison du Pope est Shura chevalier du Capricorne, suivi de Camus, Milo, Masque de mort et Mü. Le reste des douze n'arrive que plus tard, dans un silence rituel impressionnant. Tous se regardent avec appréhension, chacun se demandant ce quelle important nouvelle va leur être révélée. Le premier à prendre la parole est le Pope.

-« Chevaliers, vous êtes réunis ici aujourd'hui par ordre d'Athéna ! Celle-ci a expressément demandé d'accroître la sécurité du Sanctuaire en raison des mouvements de rébellion que nos espions ont pu constater en se rendant aux quatre coins du monde. On m'a rapporté notamment qu'au Japon, siège de la puissante famille des Kido, s'était constitué un groupe de jeunes chevaliers rebelles qui auraient prit la bannière de la justice sous les ordres d'une prétendue princesse. En vérité cette fille qui n'est pas grand-chose, prétend vouloir me parler et se présente non pas comme l'héritière de son empire financier mais en tant que réincarnation divine !»

Mü du Bélier prit la parole le premier.

-« Monseigneur, comment Athéna pourrait-elle ordonner une chose pareille ? Comment pourrions-nous être méfiants vis-à-vis de nos compatriotes ? Les chevaliers de bronze ne semblent pas être agressifs, en tout cas rien ne le prouve… »

-« Je t'arrête tout de suite chevalier ! Les ordres de la déesse sont formels, douterais-tu de ses dires ? »

-« Non grand Pope, mais cette décision me paraît précipitée et au vu de la véracité toute relative de la soit disant révolte des chevaliers de bronze je… »

-« Il suffit ! Tu affirmes cela car tu es de leur côté et parce que Seiya et ses compagnons ont déjà eu recourt à tes services. Bien… si toi tu ne consens pas à obéir sans discuter, d'autres que toi le feront ! Cancer, Camus, Shaka ! Quel est votre opinion ?»

Le chevalier de la Vierge prit la parole.

-« Maître, je pense que nous aurions raison de nous méfiez de ces chevaliers de bronze. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'ils viennent tout juste d'obtenir leurs armures. Que pouvons-nous attendre de jeunes guerriers farouches sans expérience réelle ? Ne devrions-nous pas leur montrer ce qu'est véritablement la chevalerie ? Ils se rendent ridicules et par là même… nous déshonorent !»

-« Oui, je ne peux qu'approuver ce que tu viens de dire. C'est une honte pour notre ordre ! Mais cette prétendue déesse n'est rien à mes yeux. Et des chevaliers de bronze ne sont pas censés faire le poids face à des armures d'or ! »

-« Vous semblez être certain qu'ils vont attaquer ? »

-« Les ordres que j'ai reçus sont formels et émanent de la véritable Athéna… dont la statue sacrée est depuis toujours scellée ici, sur les dalles de ce sanctuaire ! Honte à ceux d'entre vous, qui douteraient de la véracité de mes propos ! Si cela était, cela ne voudrait dire qu'une chose. Que des traîtres sont parmi nous, ce qui m'obligerait à prendre des mesures draconiennes afin de purger les lieux de cette infamie ! »

Certains chevaliers approuvèrent les paroles du Pope, d'autres étaient partagés. Le doute et la suspicion commençaient à porter leurs fruits. Les chevaliers d'or pour la première fois de leur histoire, se trouvaient tout à coup divisés. Après le discours sans équivoque du Pope, Aiolia chevalier du lion, s'en retourna comme ses compagnons.

Il se rendit non pas à sa maison « officielle » mais bel et bien dans sa maison personnelle, petite cabane grecque au confort sommaire, à flanc de montagne derrière le roc imposant du Sanctuaire. A chaque fois qu'il y entrait, la présence de son défunt frère étreignait son cœur. C'est ici qu'ils habitaient petits... A l'abri des regards, ce lieu lui permettait de méditer et de récupérer. Pensif, préoccupé, indécis. Tel était son état à cet instant précis. Devait-il croire le Pope ou douter de lui ? Devait-il faire confiance au disciple de Marine ? Celui qu'il avait connu enfant, qu'il avait entraîné et sur qui il veillait…

« Comme mon frère l'aurait fait pour moi… »

Oui, son frère Ayoros, chevalier d'or du Sagittaire qui de son côté, s'était toujours montré confiant envers la déesse et avait toujours tout fait pour que son petit frère devienne quelqu'un d'accompli.

« C'est grâce à lui que je suis devenu ce que je suis. Comment aurait-il réagit envers moi si je lui avait dit… si je lui disais que je suis tenté de croire le Pope ? Non !… non je ne peux pas croire que Seiya et ses compagnons puissent être des traîtres. Il y a forcément quelque chose qui fausse la donne dans cette histoire !…»

Il décida que la pause avait assez duré. Il emporta avec lui son armure, précieusement rangée dans son urne d'or et rejoignit la cinquième maison, imposante bâtisse antique ornée de métopes et de colonnes doriques. Lorsqu'il atteignit le porche en marbre, les deux lions sculptés à l'entrée semblaient lui sourire… _Gloire et solitude_ pensa t-il…

Une fois l'armure posée sur son socle, il s'assit un moment dans le sofa. Alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, une main douce et chaude se posa sur son épaule droite. Sur ses gardes, il se leva et fit volte face, surprit par l'intrusion. Son regard se figea lorsqu'il découvrit Shaïna. Il soupira et s'assit à nouveau…

« Que fais-tu là ?... Les femmes chevaliers ont le droit de quitter leur camp maintenant?"

« Toujours aussi impulsif n'est-ce pas ? J'en déduis que tu as eu une journée difficile !… Je suis venue parce que j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas ».

«Désagréable habitude que celle d'une femme, à toujours vouloir lire dans les pensées ! Que me veux-tu ? Tu n'es pas censée être là, encore moins après ce qui s'est passé il y a dix jours !»

« Oui… oui ce fut un regrettable incident mais… je suis venue pour m'excuser. Et… pour te dire aussi que… Marine est partie au Japon. Le savais-tu ? »

Le lion fronça les sourcils, profondément contrarié. Elle était maligne, mais il en fallait plus pour le troubler.

-« Et alors ? Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle a à faire, tu ne crois pas ? »

-« Réponse intéressante! Je croyais que vous étiez très proches tous les deux ? »

-« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

-« Un chevalier aussi noble que toi ne devrais pas attendre qu'une poupée de porcelaine lui accorde un geste tendre. Toi ce qu'il te faut c'est de la fougue, de la rage, de la passion !… »

Tout en susurrant ces mots à son oreille, elle fit glisser ses mains sur les épaulettes de cuir du chevalier. Aiolia commençait à être mal à l'aise… mais son corps lui… réagissait.

-« Les hommes… tous sensibles aux caresses… ne voudrais-tu pas… revoir ton jugement ? »

-« Hors de ma vue, ça suffit ! »

Il s'était levé d'un coup, la repoussant un peu violemment, d'avantage dégoûté par sa réaction involontaire que par son geste à elle. Tenté ?... non ! Il n'aimait que Marine. Et Shaïna lui était en tout opposée. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il se ressaisit en allant chercher un verre d'eau.

-« Tu tombes très mal, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Et ta proposition ne m'intéresse pas ! »

-« Comme tu voudras… mais… tu verras que tu changeras d'avis, peut être plus vite que tu ne l'imagines ! »

Shaïna semblait sure d'elle. Aiolia était méfiant… qu'entendait-elle par là ? Elle lâcha un rire, tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel, puis sortit de la cinquième maison avec nonchalance. Le chevalier explosa… son poing s'en alla valser dans une dorienne, brisant du même coup le peu de meubles alentour, ainsi que la moindre parcelle de vie ayant eu le malheur de se trouver sur sa trajectoire. Ses pensées se troublèrent…

_-« Marine… je t'en prie, reviens moi vite ! »_

oOo Sur la plage de Tokyo oOo

-« Et bien… mission accomplie ! Nous devrions rentrer au Sanctuaire »

-« Je te trouve bien pressée Marine, aurais-tu oublié quelque chose là bas ? Ou plutôt… quelqu'un ? »

-« Je n'ai que faire de tes sarcasmes Astérion ! Contente toi plutôt d'améliorer ta technique de combat, ça vaudra mieux pour toi ! »

-« Ca suffit maintenant ! Si vous voulez rentrer libre à vous ! Quant à moi j'aimerais rester un moment… je vous rejoindrais… »

Misty avait parlé. Après que Marine ait mit son disciple à terre, il ne s'était plus relevé mais il avait des doutes. Pourquoi Seiya aurait-il vaincu autant de chevaliers auparavant si c'était pour mourir bêtement maintenant? Il n'était pas du genre à sombrer sous les effets d'un simple coup de pied, même si Marine était puissante. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net…

La jeune femme eut un pressentiment.

_-« Trop tard !... s'il découvre la supercherie je suis perdue ! »_

Misty s'avança en direction du corps inerte de Seiya, alors que Moses et Astérion quittaient les lieux. Marine ne bougea pas…

-« Eh bien, qu'as-tu Marine ?... tu ne pars pas avec les autres ? Je te croyais pressée de rentrer… »

-« Tu lis mes pensées n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que Seiya est toujours vivant ! »

-« Je te félicite ! Gracieuse petite idiote ! Mais ton subterfuge a fonctionné semble t-il, puisque nos deux compagnons ont pris le large ! »

-« Ne t'attend pas à ce que je te le laisse ! Il est mon disciple ! Je ne l'abandonnerais pas ! »

-« Alors tu as choisit le mauvais côté et j'en suis navré pour toi ! Prépare toi à mourir toi aussi ! »

-« Pas si vite ! »

Seiya s'extirpa du sable où on l'avait quasiment enterré pour surgir face au chevalier d'argent. Mysti ne bougea pas d'un pouce et le toisa avec un air détaché.

-« Ne soit pas ridicule Pégase… je te connaît de réputation… mais je te le dis dès maintenant : tu n'es pas à la hauteur »

-« Tu ne porteras pas la main sur elle ! Et je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles ! »

Il déclencha les météores qui prirent leur vitesse de croisière, avant d'atteindre leur cible comme autant de flèches lancées à la vitesse de la lumière. Mysti ne chercha même pas à éviter le coup, l'attaque s'en alla mourir quelque part au creux de sa main. Seiya n'en cru pas ses yeux ! Quelle puissance ! Marine étudiait la situation… à mesure que ses idées se bousculaient elle chercha une issue possible, une échappatoire, mais rien ne venait. Pour la première fois elle réalisa que venir au Japon était une folie, et que sans doute le Pope l'y avait envoyé exprès. Séparée d'Aiolia, condamnée à ne plus pouvoir y retourner, à moins de chercher la mort. Elle sentit la peur s'insinuer en elle… quitte à choisir, le choix était fait. Elle se battrait.

-« Meurt imbécile ! »

Mysti attaqua Seiya qui se trouva rapidement en difficulté. Marine se mêla au choc à son tour. Son maître, le chevalier d'argent d'Altaïr, lui avait apprit de nombreuses choses mais la technique la plus efficace restait l'aigle de feu, le porteur du foudre de Zeus. Il lui avait toujours dit qu'elle possédait en elle quelque chose de sacré. Une chose dont elle ne devrait parler à personne, pas même à un homme… le septième sens…

-« Seiya, écarte toi ! »

Elle repoussa son disciple, prêt à s'effondrer, et fit un bond magistral avant d'aller nicher son pied droit dans l'omoplate du Lézard. Mysti accusa le coup, reculant de plusieurs mètres en se tordant de douleur. Mais dans sa peine il eut un éclair de lucidité. Il saisit la jambe de l'aigle au dernier instant et la mit à terre, lui tordant les chairs de la plus désagréable façon. Marine hurla. Seiya tenta de se relever mais l'attaque qu'il avait reçue le brûlait encore.

-« Mariiine ! Accroche toi ! Tiens bon ! »

Elle ne répondit pas, prisonnière de la poigne de fer du chevalier d'argent.

-« Va t-en Seiya ! C'est ta chance tu m'entends ! Va t-en ! »

-« Et te laisser mourir ? Mais tu es folle ma parole ! Plutôt me faire pendre ! »

-« Soit raisonnable Seiya !... »

Les mots se faisaient plus rares à mesure que Mysti resserrait ses mains autour de son cou.

-« Fait ce qu'elle te dit Seiya !... de toute façon j'aurais vite fait de te rattraper pour te mettre en pièces si elle mourrait… Ah ah ! Vous êtes pathétiques tous les deux ! Et par ta faute, l'honneur de la caste d'argent aura été souillé ! »

-« Je ne partirais pas ! Jamais ! »

Seiya avait mal, terriblement mal. Voir Marine prisonnière de ce monstre éveilla en lui une multitude de sentiments contradictoires. Incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. La voyait-il comme une sœur ? Comme une attache précieuse sans laquelle sa route ne serait pas aussi facile à arpenter ? La voyait-il comme une femme, courageuse et volontaire ? L'essentiel était ce qu'elle lui avait apprit, et il ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

Seiya fit croître sa cosmo énergie à son maximum, comme Aiolia le lui avait apprit. Mysti continuait de serrer la nuque de la jeune femme, un craquement léger se fit entendre. Seiya réagit au quart de tour.

-« Noooooooon ! »

Il fonça vers son ennemi, plus déterminé que jamais et porta son coup directement sur les bras. Mysti lâcha prise, Marine avait perdu connaissance. Son corps retomba lourdement sur le sable alors que le lézard sentait poindre en lui la panique.

-« Non… c'est impossible ! Pas toi ! Comment as-tu fais chevalier ? »

-« Apprends pour ta gouverne que l'amitié est un bien précieux. Bien plus fort que ton orgueil ! Je te laisserais pas retourner vivant là bas ! »

-« Pauvre fou ! Tu es incapable de mesurer l'ampleur de ce qui vous attend. Même si vous réussissiez à pénétrer l'enceinte du Mont étoilé, vous n'obtiendriez rien ! Si tu me tues il en viendra d'autres… et d'autres encore ! Peu importe le sang qui sera versé ! Mais vous êtes tous condamnés ! »

Il fallait faire vite, Marine était mal en point, il pouvait le sentir. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et son souffle était faible. Il s'en était fallut de peu qu'il ne l'asphyxie. Mysti se mit en position d'attaque, Seiya fit de même. Le chevalier d'argent tenta de brouiller les pistes, son corps se décuplant à l'infini. Utiliser sa perception extra sensorielle pour voir l'être de chair parmi les illusions, ne pas voir avec les yeux mais avec le mental…

-« Cette fois c'est la fin Mysti ! Par les météores de Pégaaase ! »

-« Pauvre fou ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! IIIIIIIIIaaaahhhhh ! »

Un choc d'enfer se fit entendre, résonnant en écho sur les parois rocheuses. Un silence de mort régna pendant encore quelques minutes, avant qu'un corps brisé ne s'effondre sans bruit sur les grains devenus couleur lune. Le soleil s'était couché… Mysti était vaincu. Seiya tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Sa première pensée fut pour elle.

-« Marine… Marine je vais t'aider… je… »

Épuisé, à bout de forces, le jeune homme s'effondra à son tour. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, deux visages familiers s'imposèrent à lui, ceux de Shun et Mylène. Celle-ci l'avait prévenu que quelque chose de grave était arrivée. Shun avait fait aussi vite qu'il avait pu, sans grand succès cependant. Il était arrivé trop tard. Seiya était encore dans les vapes… en plein songe intérieur, il entendit à peine la voix de ses amis. Ses pensées uniquement fixées sur celle qui manquait à l'appel.

-« Mais où est-elle ? »

-« Quoi ? Mais de qui parles-tu ? Vient Seiya je vais te porter… la princesse a été prévenue, tu dois te faire soigner ! »

-« Non ! Non je n'ai pas besoin de ça, tout va bien ! Je veux la voir ! »

-« Voir qui enfin ? Tu délires ? Nous n'avons vu personne depuis notre arrivée sur l plage ! »

-« Mon maître… Marine… où est Marine ? »

oOoOoOo

A quelques kilomètres de là, une silhouette gracile se découpait dans la nuit. Assise sur le rebord d'une falaise, Marine soufflait un peu. Elle s'était volontairement éclipsée avant le réveil de Seiya, non sans s'être assurée auparavant, qu'il survivrait jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses amis. Elle ressentait certaines choses à l'avance, et avait sentit que quelqu'un viendrait. Sa présence n'était donc plus nécessaire… au final… c'est Seiya qui l'avait sauvé, pas l'inverse… Ses blessures lui faisaient mal… mais ça irait… elle avait l'habitude d'encaisser les coups. Néanmoins, il lui faudrait trouver un abri pour la nuit. Elle ne pourrait se cacher éternellement.

La victoire avait été durement obtenue. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu éliminer un homme tel que Mysti. Cruel, égocentrique, sans sens de la fraternité. Un être méprisable à tout point de vue. D'un autre côté pourtant, elle appréhendait la suite… elle ne pouvait espérer rentrer à Athènes. A moins de se cacher, de vivre en fugitive, mais elle serait rapidement repérée. On n'échappe pas au Sanctuaire, surtout lorsqu'on y a vécu. Elle était connue là bas, et Shaïna s'en donnerait à cœur joie si elle apprenait son retour. Elle eut une pensée pour Aiolia. Que faisait-il ? S'était-il aperçu de son départ ? Pensait-il un peu à elle ? Elle regrettait soudain d'avoir toujours été fière et glacée derrière son masque. Il lui avait montré tant de chaleur et d'affection qu'elle s'en voulait. Là, tout de suite, face au couché de soleil rougeoyant qui disparaissait sur la ligne d'horizon, elle se fit la promesse de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait… si elle avait la chance de le revoir un jour…


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsque le jour se leva sur le Japon, Marine souffrait encore de ses blessures. Elle devait trouver un endroit pour se poser avant de prendre une décision. Elle songea à son ancien disciple … Il avait probablement été repéré par un de ses compagnons. Elle se leva, sortit en plein jour sur la plage et prit la direction du manoir des Kido.

oOo Temple du Lion, Grèce oOo

Aiolia se réveilla en nage. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tandis qu'il dormait, son esprit s'était peuplé de rêves étranges où se mêlaient la voix de son frère, les mises en garde du Pope et le visage de Marine… Son instinct lui indiqua que quelque chose venait de se passer au Japon.

_-«__Quel idiot! Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser y aller!… Maintenant elle est pris__e au piège !__»_

Il eut brusquement envie de la rejoindre mais sa fonction de chevalier d'or l'en empêchait. Tout en réfléchissant, il fit valser les couvertures et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_-«__Quitter son poste équivaut à une désertion… je ne __peux m'absenter sans motif valable!…__»_

Portant ses mains à son visage, il ferma les yeux et aspergea son visage d'eau fraîche. Il tenta de se concentrer.

-« Je crois avoir trouvé !»

(- Tokyo, Japon -)

Marine essayait de passer inaperçue dans les rues bondées mais vêtue de son armure, c'était mission impossible. Elle l'avait donc rangé dans l'urne d'argent avant de hisser cette masse sur son dos. Mais restait la cuirasse ordinaire… Elle coupa donc à travers bois afin d'éviter de susciter trop d'interrogations. Alors qu'elle progressait rapidement, elle stoppa sa course quelques minutes plus tard face à un portail en fer forgé de deux mètres de haut. Autant dire que la résidence ressemblait à une forteresse!

_-«__C'est donc ici que Seiya habitait avant que je ne le rencontre…»_

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas que quelqu'un s'avançait jusqu'à elle d'un air pressé. Tatsumi s'en allait vérifier l'identité du visiteur, soucieux de faire au plus vite. Marine perçu un cosmos tout proche et cela l'intrigua. Apercevant l'homme en costume, la jeune femme se présenta.

-«Je suis le chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle. Je suis venue voir ta maîtresse ».

-«Vous êtes venue voir qui?»

-«Je suis venue pour rencontrer la princesse Saori Kido, héritière de Mitsumasa Kido»

Perplexe, Tatsumi se demanda si elle était dangereuse...

-"Je crois que vous faites erreur Mademoiselle... Je vais vous reconduire!"

-"Désolé mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre!"

La femme chevalier bondit et saisit le japonais à la gorge, le tenant fermement par une clef de bras.

-"Aie! Eh! Lâchez moi! Vous êtes folle ou quoi ! Si mon maître était encore vivant ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça! Argh!"

Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

-"Alors! Tu vas te tenir tranquille cette fois? Conduit moi à ta maîtresse sur le champ!"

-"Lâ... Lâchez moi !"

Elle finit par le lâcher. Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, Tatsumi finit par passer devant, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce où il l'avait conduite, la princesse était debout, vêtue d'une tunique blanche en coton, un sceptre d'or à la main. Marine s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Une marque d'estime sans aucun doute… cette frêle jeune fille avait tout d'une princesse. Le port altier, la grâce et la force, dissimulée sous un visage d'ange. Le soleil accueillit sa génuflexion.

-«Pardonnez moi de me présenter à vous ainsi… Je suis le chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle. Je viens du Sanctuaire et je dois vous parler»

-«Soit la bienvenue chevalier de l'Aigle. Ta présence ici est un grand réconfort pour moi. Je me réjouis de ta venue. Je t'en prie… suis moi»

-«Mademoiselle! Vous n'y pensez pas! Comment savoir si elle n'a pas participé au guet-apens ? Seiya est encore à l'hôpital et deux de nos chevaliers sont absents! Vous ne devriez pas demeurer seule avec elle !»

-«Je ne crains rien Tatsumi! A présent laisse nous!»

-«Comme vous voudrez… mais je vous aurais prévenu!»

Il s'éloigna sans demander son reste, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

-«Allons dans mon salon, nous y serons plus tranquilles…»

-«…»

-«Tu es blessée… nous devons d'abord penser à te soigner!»

-«Merci de votre sollicitude princesse mais je ne compte pas rester. J'ignore comment mais je vais pouvoir retourner au Sanctuaire»

-«C'est la mort qui t'attend là bas. Si tu y retournes ils ne te laisseront pas en paix!»

-«Ma place n'est pas ici… Seiya ne doit rien savoir de cette entrevue!»

-«Se pourrait-il que Seiya et vous ?…»

« Sans moi Misty l'aurait éliminé. Je lui aie sauvé la vie sur la plage et je suis son maître. Je dois vous prévenir que le Sanctuaire enverra d'autres chevaliers d'argent. Ils vous accusent d'être une usurpatrice. Le Pope en particulier… J'ai profité du fait qu'il m'envoie ici pour surveiller le chevalier Pégase et j'ai bien fait»

-«Nous avions des doutes… Ce que tu dis confirme nos craintes. Le Pope est responsable des attaques perpétrées contre nous. Malheureusement pour lui, les chevaliers d'argent qu'il nous a envoyé sont tous passés de vie à trépas»

-«Mais ils sont encore nombreux… L'armure d'or du Sagittaire est réapparue il y a peu… D'après ce que j'ai compris elle était l'enjeu du tournoi galactique que vous aviez organisé... Cet acte fut considéré comme une honte pour la chevalerie »

-«C'est exact… Mon but n'était pas de nuire à la caste des chevaliers. Je l'ai fait dans le but de tester les capacités des chevaliers de bronze. Le meilleur d'entre eux devait remporter l'armure d'or mais elle nous a échappé…»

-«L'un des vôtres? La rébellion a donc gagné vos rangs?…»

-«Oui… Mais je sais que le responsable de ce vol reviendra parmi nous. J'en suis persuadée… Il sera à nos côtés lorsque nous nous rendrons en Grèce»

-«Parce que vous avez l'intention de vous rendre au Sanctuaire malgré tout?»

-«J'y suis résolue. T'opposeras-tu à ma volonté? Où seras-tu à mes côtés? Marine de l'Aigle? »

Sous les yeux étonnés de la femme chevalier, Saori ponctua la fin de sa phrase d'un sourire…

-«Vous connaissez mon prénom?"

-"..."

-"Je suis du côté de la justice mais nous sommes si peu. Et puis… j'ai besoin d'avoir une preuve…»

-«Tu as laissé quelqu'un là bas. Quelqu'un qui t'est cher… Je ressens un cosmos puissant, doré, chaud et bienveillant… Tu as de la tristesse en toi mais bientôt elle s'apaisera et il te retrouvera…»

-«Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce que dicte mon cœur? Impossible de lire en moi à moins que… Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute…»

Marine s'agenouilla à nouveau. Elle sentait chez Saori une énergie plus puissante encore que celle dégagée par l'ensemble des chevaliers d'or réunis.

-«Athéna… Je me battrais pour toi. Mais pour l'armure d'or qui t'a été dérobée… personne n'a pu la voir de ses propres yeux. Le tyran veille jalousement sur elle et la tient enfermée dans un lieu secret. L'accès à son refuge nous est interdit. Les seuls autorisés à se rendre jusqu'à lui sont les chevaliers d'or… Autant qu'il se protège et nous ignorons pourquoi»

-«Tes informations sont précieuses et je t'en remercie. Néanmoins il y a une chose qui m'échappe. Pourquoi l'armure du chevalier le plus fidèle entre tous accepte-t-elle de se retrouver en possession d'un homme aussi vil que le Pope? Elle symbolise la lutte même contre les forces obscures… ou bien l'a t-il forcé à venir jusqu'à lui?… Les armures disposent-t-elles d'une volonté propre? Et si oui… Sa seule volonté est-elle assez forte pour résister au pouvoir des forces obscures?"

-«Je pense que oui… Les armures sont vivantes… Elles sont libres d'accepter ou rejeter leur propriétaire. J'ignore ce que représente précisément l'armure du Sagittaire pour vous… mais si elle se trouve effectivement entre les mains d'Arlès, vous aurez grand mal à la récupérer!»

((-( Grèce, Star Hill )-))

Le palais du Pope se dresse telle une forteresse de marbre blanc sur une des collines les plus élevées du domaine sacré, dominant de son air impérieux les arènes. Entouré de jeunes femmes légèrement vêtues de péplums immaculés, le maître des lieux savoure un vin nouveau, le visage dissimulé par un masque cérémoniel sombre et froid, orné d'un dragon rouge aux griffes acérées. Le rosaire de perles qui orne son buste égrène ses heures, imposant le respect. La jeune femme qui s'avance vers lui semble sure d'elle. Elle s'agenouille respectueusement avant de relever la tête.

-« Alors… Y a-t-il du nouveau? »

-« Non Monseigneur… la princesse ne semble pas décidée à attaquer maintenant. Néanmoins… vous serez peiné d'apprendre que Marine et Misty du Lézard ne sont pas revenus du Japon »

-« Comment? »

Il se leva brusquement, faisant choir son verre et la femme assise sur ses genoux. Le vin se répandit à terre comme une marre funeste. La plupart des nymphes prirent la fuite, les laissant seuls. Shaïna réprouva un frisson d'effroi.

-« Ais-je bien entendu?… pourtant Astérion et Moses sont revenus ici et œuvrent en nos murs… Que s'est-il passé? »

-« Je… je l'ignore! Mais une chose est certaine… quelqu'un devrait se rendre sur place pour vérifier que la mission à bien été accomplit »

-« Est-ce que tu penses que Seiya s'en est sortit vivant? Et Marine? A t-elle survécut? Dans ce cas pourquoi n'est-elle pas rentrée avec les autres? »

-« Je vous en prie… laissez moi y aller! J'ai une dette à régler! »

-« Une dette dis-tu?… je te connais assez pour savoir que tu dis la vérité. Cependant… si tu venais à échouer… tu sais ce qui t'attend? »

-« … »

-«Réfléchit bien Ophiuccus… »

-«Faites moi confiance… Je mènerais ma mission avec succès, jusqu'au bout !»

Le Pope se rassit calmement et fit un signe de la main, lui donnant ainsi son accord tacite. L'heure que Shaïna attendait avec impatience venait enfin de sonner. Elle désirait le revoir… une nouvelle fois… il devrait choisir. Elle se releva et prit la direction de la sortie. En chemin, elle croisa Milo du Scorpion. Le chevalier d'or semblait contrarié, cela n'annonçait rien de réjouissant. Il la dévisagea avec insistance lorsqu'il passa à sa hauteur, ce qui la mit plutôt mal à l'aise… ce n'était pas la première fois que ces deux là se croisaient. Milo était l'un des plus redoutables chevaliers de l'ordre, discret mais attaché aux intérêts de la déesse. Il se rendait probablement auprès du Pope qui l'avait convoqué. Il daigna enfin lui adresser la parole.

-«Où cours-tu comme ça Shaïna?»

-« Le Pope m'a confié une mission de la plus haute importance. Je m'apprêtait donc à partir… et toi? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici de si bon matin?»

-«Un léger contretemps… en ce qui concerne ta mission… méfie toi… c'est un conseil d'ami! Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment je doute que l'on puisse accorder sa confiance à qui que ce soit en ces murs…»

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus. Milo s'enfonça dans les méandres de la bâtisse en souriant étrangement. Shaïna décida de passer outre. Elle découvrirait bien assez tôt le sens des paroles du chevalier.

-«Vous m'avez fait demander grand Pope?»

-«Milo… mon ami ! Je savais que tu accepterais de venir. J'ai quelque chose d'important à t'apprendre!»

-«…»

-«Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la plupart de nos chevaliers d'argent envoyés au Japon ne sont pas revenus vivants… ils ont tous été vaincus semble t-il par les chevaliers de bronze qui ont ralliés la cause de la jeune Saori»

-«Oui… comme tout le monde je suis au courant de cette histoire, de ce tournoi ridicule et de ses suites. Mais je maintiens ma position… nous n'avons vraiment rien à craindre de ces hommes… ils n'arriveront jamais jusqu'ici! Et combien même ils y parvenaient… ce serait un miracle s'ils arrivaient à passer le seuil de la première maison!»

-«C'est-ce que je pensais au début mais au vue du nombre de pertes que nous essuyions chaque jour… je me vois quand même dans l'obligation d'envoyer quelqu'un là bas»

-«Pardonnez moi grand Pope, mais c'est une mission d'espionnage que vous me demandez… et… pour avoir croisé Shaïna tout à l'heure je sais que vous lui avez demandé d'aller sur place. Vous n'avez donc pas besoin de moi!»

-« En effet… mais je ne lui fais pas confiance… plus maintenant en tout cas! Je lis dans les esprits ne l'oublie pas Milo, et cette femme a de plus en plus de mal à mettre de côté ses sentiments. Elle devra bientôt faire un choix et je ne laisserais pas les sentiments d'une femme gâcher mes plans ou porter atteinte à notre ordre! Je dois à tout prix les éliminer ! »

-« Mais que craignez-vous à la fin? Personne n'est en mesure de lutter contre vous ou contre l'autorité d'Athéna! Je ne comprends pas! »

-« Regarde attentivement chevalier… »

Et sous le regard médusé du Scorpion, un massif rideau de velours rouge s'écarta, laissant apparaître neuf urnes d'or, disposées dans un alignement parfait. Milo se leva, tant il était surprit!

-«Les armures d'or ! Elles sont donc au complet?»

-«Pas tout à fait… comme tu peux le constater. Deux d'entre elles manquent à l'appel : les armures d'or de la Balance et du Bélier. L'armure du Sagittaire est quant à elle en lieu sûr»

-« Le vieux maître… et Mü… ils ne semblent pas encore avoir pris de décision. Pourtant le chevalier du Bélier était présent lors de notre dernière réunion!… il est repartit à Jamir ?»

-« Oui… et sans demander mon autorisation comme tu peux t'en douter! Je commence à comprendre certaines choses. Par exemple que Mü est du côté de Seiya et ses compagnons, et que le vieux maître refusera de prendre partie afin de surveiller l'évolution de leur combat, en toute sécurité, réfugié en Chine. J'avais envoyé Angelo du Cancer sur place mais il a été repoussé par le disciple de cet imbécile, le chevalier du Dragon! Quant au chevalier du Cygne… il aurait dû succomber aux coups du seigneur Cristal, lui-même disciple du chevalier d'or du Verseau, que j'avais réussi à manipuler! Mais… à ma grande surprise, le Cygne s'est élevé au sixième sens et l'a vaincu… Quant à Marine… elle avait juré de ramener la tête de son ancien disciple et tout à coup elle disparaît! Tout cela est inadmissible et ça ne peu plus durer!»

-« Mais vous avez récupéré le plus important : l'armure du Sagittaire… »

-« Oui… une autre carte à jouer… mais j'attends mon heure. En attendant je te demande, chevalier du Scorpion, de te rendre au Japon discrètement afin de surveiller les faits et gestes de Shaïna. Si jamais elle échoue à sa tâche, tu devras la tuer! »

Milo fut soudainement mal à l'aise lui aussi. Tuer Shaïna?… impossible!… depuis quelques mois il la couvait du regard, elle représentait ce côté sauvage et enivrant qu'il avait toujours cherché en vain. Mais son devoir devait passer avant ses désirs…

«Attendez! »

Milo et le Pope se retournèrent en direction de la voix qui venait de retentir en direction de l'entrée. Surpris, Milo s'adressa à leur visiteur impromptu.

-«Aiolia! Mais que fais-tu ici?»

-« Surpris de me voir Milo? Pourtant il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ça! »

-« Explique toi! »

-« Je suis venu pour demande rune faveur au Pope »

Le chef spirituel du Sanctuaire l'interrogea mentalement.

_-«__Et quelle est cette faveur? Aiolia du lion, frère cadet du défunt Ayoros, traître au Sanctuaire?__»_

_-«__Laissez moi y aller à sa place__»_

_-«__Et en quel honneur t'y autoriserais-je?__»_

_-«__Je désires réparer l'affront fait à notre famille… je désir__e effacer à tout jamais ce qu'à fait mon traître de frère il y a treize ans…__»_

Milo n'était pas satisfait. Ne pouvant suivre une conversation mentale sans y être autorisé il se contenta d'attendre.

-« Bien!… chevalier tu as mon autorisation! C'est toi qui prendras la place de Milo pour te rendre au Japon! »

-« Je vous remercie… vous n'aurez pas à le regretter! »

Aiolia se hâta de partir. Il s'agenouilla devant le Pope et s'engagea vers la sortie. Milo l'arrêta, le saisissant par le bras.

-« Attends une minute! »

-« Laisse moi passer!… si tu te mets en travers de ma route je serais obligé de t'affronter »

Milo écarquilla les yeux. Aiolia et lui n'avaient jamais été amis plus que ça mais de là à le menacer!…

« Bien tu peux partir… mais ne t'avise pas de nous trahir. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu caches quelque chose… néanmoins… bonne chance quand même! »

Il le lâcha et Aiolia reprit sa route. Lorsqu'il fut partit, le Pope s'adressa une dernière fois à Milo.

« Ne t'en fait pas… comme tu as pu le constater je suis méfiant par nature et n'accorde ma confiance qu'à très peu de gens. Cette mission est un test. J'aviserais lorsqu'il aura prit sa décision. Mais s'il s'avise d'agir contre moi… bien qu'il soit sans aucun doute le plus puissant de l'ordre après son défunt frère… il sera éliminé! »


	9. Chapter 9

Fondation des Kido

-« Shyriu, Hyoga ! Vous voilà enfin ! Avez-vous du nouveau ? »

La princesse se tenait assise sur la terrasse du manoir familial. C'est avec joie qu'elle accueillit les deux chevaliers qui étaient partis enquêter en Chine et en Sibérie. Hyoga raconta ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche du maître de Cristal, peu avant son décès. Le chevalier du Cygne avait été contraint de l'éliminer après avoir constaté qu'il était inutile de le raisonner. Visiblement, quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort puissant qui lui avait embrumé l'esprit. Il semblait animé d'une folie meurtrière qui ne trouverait l'apaisement qu'après la mort de son disciple. Pour couronner le tout, Hyoga avait dû se débarrasser des sbires que le Pope avait envoyé sur place dans le but de lui ériger un autel divin. Des centaines d'habitants étaient morts des suites de leur travail acharné, dans la neige et le froid. Il avait donc fallu faire justice…

Saori écoutait attentivement, partagée entre la crainte et l'étonnement. Puis ce fut au tour de Shyriu. Il lui expliqua que son vieux maître surveillait de près tout ce qui se tramait au Sanctuaire. Il avait senti lui aussi une étrange cosmo énergie, différente de celle de l'ancien Pope. Il en déduisait que quelqu'un d'autre avait prit sa place, mais le seul moyen de s'en assurer était de trouver des preuves. Or il n'en avait pas. Shyriu ajouta de façon évasive qu'il soupçonnait son maître d'en savoir plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire mais qu'il taisait le reste car le moment n'était pas encore venu. Après un long moment de silence, Saori décida de planifier leur départ pour le domaine sacré. Toute cette violence devait cesser et vite !

Baie de Tokyo

Marine était satisfaite d'avoir rencontré Saori. Elle était bel et bien la réincarnation d'Athéna. Elle avait promit de ne rien dire à Seiya au sujet de leur entrevue. La princesse l'avait confié à son médecin personnel, afin qu'il s'occupe de ses blessures. C'est donc les bras couverts de bandages qu'elle se rendit en direction du port, où un navire spécialement affrété l'attendait pour la ramener en Grèce, selon son souhait. Un froid intense s'imposa. Au momentoù elle allait embarquer, un éclair lui traversa l'esprit…

_-« Un danger ! __Seiya ! … Quelqu'un cherche à se débarrasser de lui !… »_

Elle attendit un instant et la sensation se modifia. Elle sentit une autre présence… plus familière celle fois. Un cosmos chaud et protecteur.

_-« __Il serait venu jusqu'ici ? C'est impossible !»_

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put. Son instinct la guida jusqu'à une clairière, proche d'un établissement tranquille où elle aperçut du personnel en blouses blanches, allant et venant. Un hôpital !... Seiya était probablement ici…

Un bruit à peine perceptible la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna pour se mettre en garde. Son regard se fit plus vif. Elle distingua quelque chose dans la nuit. L'ombre avança d'un pas sous la lumière de la lune. Une silhouette grande et svelte se dessina progressivement. Elle distingua un visage léonin aux proportions harmonieuses et ses doutes furent balayés comme feuilles au vent. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, tant les battements de son cœur étaient désordonnés.

En un souffle, l'ombre fut sur elle et l'attira. Elle voulut crier pour lui échapper mais en fut incapable. Elle se sentit happée dans un étau de chaleur et une voix grave résonna contre elle dans un murmure.

-« Mon Dieu, j'étais fou d'inquiétude, Marine ! »

Troublée par le geste elle se laissa aller, savourant le contact exquis de son corps contre celui de l'homme qu'elle n'espérait plus revoir. Au risque de le regretter de part sa condition, elle ferma les yeux et se sentit profondément apaisée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'agir ainsi ! Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était folle de joie de le retrouver.

-« Aiolia ! Que fais-tu ici ? C'est folie d'être venu ! »

Il s'écarta et la fixa avec intensité. Ses iris brillaient de reflets fauves malgré la pénombre du bois et cette lueur inhabituelle la troubla. Elle recula d'un pas.

-« Si tu savais ce qui se passe là bas! J'ai dû lui promettre de ramener la tête de Seiya pour pouvoir te retrouver. Il est persuadé de ma fidélité. Lorsque je suis allé au palais, Milo était déjà présent. Je n'aurais jamais cru que les chevaliers d'or seraient manipulés de la sorte !»

A l'abri derrière le métal, Marine put sentir son inquiétude.

-« Le Pope est contre la justice, il n'est plus celui qu'il était. Quelque chose a changé chez lui, nous le savons parfaitement toi et moi. Depuis que l'armure d'or est revenue au sanctuaire, plus personne ne peu l'approcher. Il est devenu distant et cherche à utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour mener à bien ses ambitions. »

Le chevalier du Lion avait toujours les sourcils froncés mais la fixa de nouveau, cherchant à lire ses pensées.

« Tu as été bien informée. D'après lui, ton ancien disciple serait à la tête d'une rébellion destinée à faire chuter le Sanctuaire…Mais je ne comprends pas... Ayoros n'est qu'un traître à leurs yeux !. Et puis il y a cette femme qui prétend être Athéna ! Je suis fatigué de ces mensonges! Les valeurs d'autrefois n'existent plus. Rien ne semble plus compter à leurs yeux, que les faveurs du Pope et les privilèges qu'ils peuvent en tirer ! Est-ce cela la chevalerie ? »

Marine ne su quoi répondre. Elle le vit balayer l'air de son bras avant de figer son poing dans la nuit. Elle connaissait aussi l'étendue de ses colère et le fait qu'il eut émit des doutes sur Saori commençait à l'effrayer. Le Pope était très fort dans le domaine de la manipulation. Il avait le don de glisser dans les esprits le doute, générateur de violence et au-delà, de la guerre. Que pouvait-elle faire à part plaider la cause des guerriers d'Athéna ? La situation s'avérait plus compliquée que prévue. Qui choisirait-elle si une guerre sainte éclatait ? Son disciple ou l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur ? Un choix difficile.

Aiolia ferma les yeux afin de calmer la rage qui l'habitait. Il regretta immédiatement son emportement, surtout en sa présence. Elle n'y était pour rien. Il s'avança d'un air navré et sans réfléchir, laissa sa main se perdre sur la surface lisse et froide du masque d'argent. Marine frissonna. Fermant les yeux, elle sentit la paume puissante changer sa course pour glisser derrière son oreille et remettre délicatement en place une boucle rebelle échappée de son épaisse chevelure.

-« A quoi penses-tu ? »

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive...

-« Je suis inquiète tout comme toi... On ne nous dit pas tout. Tu connais Seiya aussi bien que moi. Il n'est pas un traître et pour avoir rencontré Saori aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il se bat pour la justice"

-"Marine..."

-"Je pense qu'il s'agit de l'enfant que ton frère a sauvée, il y a treize ans! Le Pope s'entête à vouloir affirmer le contraire et ce qui est plus grave, il cherche à utiliser votre caste pour mener à bien la sale besogne. Shaïna a tenté de me tuer et elle va vouloir se venger. Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, j'ai sentis sa présence ! »

Interpellé, il recula à distance respectueuse.

-« Elle est ici sur ordre du Pope !. Elle a reçu les ordres quelques minutes avant que je n'arrive au palais. Il lui a demandé de tuer ton disciple. Je suis censé l'éliminer si elle échoue. Réjouit toi. C'est Milo qui aurait dû être ici ! »

-« Et tu ferais une chose pareille?»

-« Tu sais bien que non Mais il y a des choses que je dois constater par moi-même. Si je dois agir pour purifier le Sanctuaire, avec ou sans l'accord de mes compagnons, je le ferais ! J'ai confiance en toi !"

Il s'avança très prêt... Beaucoup trop prêt... Elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de sa peau.

-"Aiolia, je..."

-"Non! Écoute moi... Ton choix sera le mien !…»

C'est alors qu'elle décida de faire une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagée auparavant. Bravant l'interdit, elle ôta délicatement son masque. D'abord surprit, il tourna la tête et s'empressa de fermer les yeux, reculant de quelques pas. Il ne fallait pas renoncer... Pas maintenant! Elle s'approcha lentement, maîtrisant avec difficultés son rythme cardiaque. C'est alors qu'il sentit la chaleur d'une main fine caresser sa joue. Il savait qu'elle était à découvert mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était impossible : il ne pouvait pas la regarder!. Mais que ferait-il si elle le lui demandait? Il ne voulait pas la forcer à choisir… encore moins lui faire du mal. Alors il se fia à cette main et ses craintes commencèrent à s'apaiser. Il l'entendit murmurer …

-« N'ai pas peur… »

Il hésita pendant une fraction de secondes puis finit par la regarder. Anxieux, il croisa deux perles scintillantes qui le fixaient avec indulgence. Des joues belles à croquer, une nuque fine et bien faite. Le tout encadré par des boucles épaisses aux reflets roux. Ces lèvres qu'il avait cherché tant de fois à deviner s'avéraient pleines et bien dessinées. Il n'y avait aucun doute : elles devaient être douces et moelleuses. En un mot, il fut incapable de détacher son regard… Sa beauté dépassait même les souvenirs qu'il conservait d'elle… Toutes ces d'années...

-"Qu'as-tu fait?..."

-« Qu'il t'arrive malheur est la dernière chose que je souhaite. Tu comptes autant à mes yeux que Shaïna compte pour Cassios… Ou que tu comptais pour ton frère. Je redoute cette guerre. Si elle devait avoir lieu, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Et je sens que si je ne le fais pas maintenant je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de te dire… »

Elle fouilla son regard pour y trouver une réponse. Était-il fâché qu'elle lui ai montré son visage? Que ressentait t-il? Captivé, il lui semblait flotter entre deux nuages.

-« Je t'écoute… »

Elle surmonta son trouble avec difficulté et se mit à trembler.

-« Je tiens à toi Aiolia... »

-« Marine... »

Il saisit son menton du bout des doigts.

-« J'ai peur pour toi ! Le Pope manipule qui il veut. J'essaie parfois d'imaginer tes actes s'il te jetait un sort ou cherchait à retourner ta rage contre les chevaliers de bronze !»

Elle hésita à lui avouer sa crainte d'être séparée de lui. De son côté, Aiolia hésitait. Il réalisa qu'elle lui avait toujours inspiré le calme, le respect et la sagesse. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui car elle le connaissait par cœur et savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à aller jusqu'au Pope pour demander des explications. Le gouverneur du Sanctuaire le savait. Il connaissait son tempérament. Le jeu du chat et de la souris en somme.

-« Tu es magnifique… »

Surprise par le compliment, elle rougit.

-« Ne dit pas ça …»

Inconsciemment, il se pencha pour goûter ses lèvres mais elle lui échappa.

-" Non!"

-"Attend!"

Trop tard! Il venait de saisir son poignet. Les battements de son cœur roulèrent comme un tambour et tout dérapa. Enflammée par sa propre honte, elle se retourna et il fondit sur elle comme un éclair, saisissant sa bouche avec une rage incontrôlée. Victime consentante, elle se laissa littéralement fondre sous la caresse. Langoureuse caresse, qui de douce et lente, devînt fougueuse et passionnée. Un grognement un peu rauque s'échappa involontairement de lui, à l'instant où leurs langues se découvrirent. Une brûlure délicieuse, comme si leurs chairs étaient faites pour s'unir et se trouver mutuellement. Il l'étreignit avec force, lovant ainsi sa poitrine, son ventre et ses hanches contre lui. Un ballet troublant et incontrôlé s'engagea, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles s'épuisent. Embarrassée, elle le repoussa doucement. Le chevalier d'or appuya son front contre le sien, chamboulé par les émotions qu'ils venaient de partager. Elle-même reprit son souffle, animée d'une envie qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il peina à aligner les mots…

-« Ne me laisse plus jamais !»

et leur lèvres se happèrent à nouveau, mues par une attirance dévorante. Gémissant sous la caresse, elle le repoussa à nouveau, protestant cette fois d'un air amusé.

-« Pas ici ! »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Ma mission... je dois retrouver Seiya!"

Il accepta de se montrer raisonnable et recula, un sourire enjôleur marqué sur son visage de dieu grec. Elle se mordit la lèvre et le fixa avec difficulté. La tête lui tournait.

-« Mais… Tu es blessée ? »

-« C'est sans importance… Nous devons nous dépêcher! »

-« Tu as senti ? »

-« Oui ! Une cosmo énergie agressive ! »

Elle remit son masque et le suivit en direction de l'hôpital. Une présence négative s'imposa. Il la fit reculer pour se mettre à couvert. S'échappant du bosquet en contrebas, ils distinguèrent une lueur verte trahissant le cosmos de l'Ophiuccus. Marine se précipita.

-« C'est Shaïna ! Et elle n'est pas seule je crois !»

-«Allons-y !»

Manoir des Kido

-« Quelque chose s'est produit ! »

Saori s'était levée d'un coup. Une sensation digne d'un électrochoc s'était emparée d'elle. Shyriu se leva à son tour.

-« Oui, je l'ai sentit moi aussi ! »

-« Je dois y aller seule ! »

-« Comment ? Mais enfin princesse, si vous… »

-« C'est quelque chose d'important… je dois vraiment y aller seule !»

Parc de l'hôpital Tojitsu

-« Et bien Seiya… Tu sembles mal en point tout à coup !. Que t'arrive t-il ? »

-« Encore toi ? Mais pourquoi en as-tu après moi à la fin ? »

-" Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! »

-« Toujours cette vieille histoire ? C'est parce que j'ai vaincu Cassios ? »

-« Mais tu le fais vraiment exprès ? »

Shaïna s'était glissée par la fenêtre de la chambre où Pégase s'était assoupit. L'ayant poursuivit pendant un moment, ils avaient finit par s'échapper du bâtiment dans un fracas de verre brisé et de coups secs, pour finir par se faire face sur la pelouse du parc attenant. L'amazone n'entendait pas se laisser duper par cette lâche tentative de fuite et se décida à l'attaquer de front. Seiya esquiva les coups comme il le put, ses béquilles et les bandages qui recouvraient ses membres lui interdisant tout mouvement brusque. Mais Shaïna était tenace ! N'en pouvant plus, Seiya joua le tout pour le tout. Il bloqua son poignet et l'emprisonna dans l'étau de ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Elle se débattit comme une furie mais ce fut peine perdue.

-« Alors ? Tu te tiens enfin tranquille deux minutes ?. On va peut être pouvoir discuter maintenant ?… comme deux personnes civilisées !»

-« Ne compte pas là dessus Pégase ! Lâche moi, lâche moi immédiatement tu entends ! »

Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et dans un geste habille, chuchota tendrement.

-« Tu étais plus docile que ça la dernière fois… »

Il en profita au passage pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui termina d'achever le peu d'honneur qu'il restait encore à l'Ophiuccus. Il finit par la lâcher, sentant au fond de lui-même qu'une blessure profonde la perturbait. Shaïna venait de perdre toute sa combativité. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il s'éloigne, acceptant enfin de lui révéler la raison de sa colère.

-« Ce jour là Seiya… lorsque tu étais encore enfant. J'étais à peine plus âgée que toi cependant… oui cependant tu as vu quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais dû voir ! »

-« Tu parles de ?... »

-« Oui, bien entendu ! Je parle de ce jour là ! Tu cherchais à faire de ce lapin ton dîner mais malheureusement je l'ai secouru. Je ne portais pas de masque… et il a fallut que tu me voies à cet instant précis ! »

-« Mais… je ne savais pas à l'époque, j'étais jeune Shaïna ! Comment pourrais-tu tenir rigueur de cela à un enfant ? Je n'avais même pas conscience de la gravité de ce geste ! J'ai compris grâce à Marine, c'est elle qui m'a expliqué le fonctionnement de votre caste. Cette querelle entre nous est ridicule, crois moi ! »

-« T'a-t-elle dit, pour la règle… ? »

-« Shaïna je… »

-« Ca ne sera jamais possible entre nous… je l'ai su le jour où j'ai découvert que tu serais l'ennemi de Cassios. Marine était mon amie, ma meilleure amie. Mais à partir ce jour, il devenait impossible pour moi de préserver cette amitié. Je devais laver mon honneur. Je suis venue ici pour régler cette affaire, je dois t'éliminer Seiya ! »

-« Tu n'y ai pas obligé… comment peux-tu savoir ce que je ressens ? »

-« Que dis-tu ? »

-« Je dis que tu ne peux pas… »

Dans la seconde qui suivit, un éclair rouge la frappa de plein fouet, laissant Seiya sous le choc.

-« Shaïna ! »

Il la vit s'effondrer à terre dans un bruit sourd, incapable de bouger, tant l'attaque avait été rude. Elle tenta de parler, mais un nouvel éclair la foudroya, sans que Seiya n'ait eut le temps de s'interposer. Un hurlement retentit dans la nuit.

-« Qui à osé ? Montrez-vous, lâches ! »

Dans le même temps, Marine et Aiolia assistaient à la scène, médusés.

-« Non ! Je dois les aider ! »

-« Reste ! »

-« Laisse moi tu entends ! Tu vois bien que le Pope a envoyé quelqu'un pour les éliminer, je sens plusieurs cosmo énergies… ils viennent pour les tuer ! Il savait que jamais Shaïna n'oserait tuer Seiya et il a prévu le coup ! Cet homme est une horrible ordure ! Je ne peux pas les laisser se faire tuer ! »

Aiolia la serra plus fort contre lui, bloquant son élan dans l'étau de ses bras.

-« Si tu y vas maintenant s'en est fini de notre retour au Sanctuaire, et par la même occasion de notre chance d'y ramener la paix ! Nous devons repartir Marine, notre place n'est plus ici ! »

-« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? De toute façon je ne peux plus rentrer, c'est trop tard ! D'ailleurs je ne tiens pas à salir ta réputation. Tu ferais mieux de partir sans moi… je ne veux pas que le Pope s'en prenne à toi à cause de moi ! »

Elle avait cessé de se débattre et attendait, résignée.

-« Jamais je ne te laisserais seule ici tu entends ? Jamais ! »

C'est alors qu'une lumière incandescente irradia la forêt toute entière. Ils se tournèrent en direction de cette clarté inhabituelle, au moment même où les chevaliers d'argent qui allaient supprimer Seiya se faisaient balayer comme de vulgaires fétus de paille. Aiolia écarquilla les yeux.

-« Non, dîtes moi que je rêve, c'est impossible ! »

-« Aiolia ? Que se passe t-il ? »

-« Bon sang ! C'est mon frère ! L'armure d'or du Sagittaire ! »


	10. Chapter 10

_-« Je ne partirais pas sans toi »_

Marine su que son cœur lui appartenait. L'armure d'or était revenue, comme pour sceller le destin de tous les protagonistes et elle se demanda s'ils auraient un jour l'occasion de partager ces sentiments. Shaïna avait prit l'attaque des trois chevaliers d'argent à la solde du Pope de plein fouet et gisait à présent inanimée, aux pieds de Seiya qui tentait en vain de comprendre comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Elle avait cherché à dire quelque chose mais n'avait pas pu achever sa phrase. Il sentait confusément au fond de lui-même, que cette chose qu'elle ne lui avait pas dite était d'une importance cruciale…

Dans le même temps, Saori arrivait sur les lieux. Lorsqu'elle aperçut l'armure se poser entre Seiya et un ennemi inconnu, sa flèche d'or dirigée droit en direction du sud, elle eut un pincement au cœur.

-« Tu es enfin revenu ! Après toutes ces années. Enfin te voilà chevalier !»

Marine et Aiolia s'avancèrent. Instinctivement, la femme chevalier alla vérifier l'état de sa compagne d'arme. Visiblement Shaïna avait essuyé un coup très violent, mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Aiolia avança en direction de l'armure. Seiya écarquilla les yeux.

-« Toi ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Et …Marine ! Dit moi que je rêve ! Tu es vivante ! »

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-« Il aurait peut être mieux valut que tu ne me vois pas. J'imagine que tu vas me questionner sur les raisons de ma venue ici et de l'intervention de ces chevaliers… »

Ce n'était pas une question, et Marine avait ponctué sa phrase en désignant d'un geste de la tête les trois corps étendus sans vie tout près d'eux, ainsi que l'armure, toujours immobile mais nimbée d'un intense halo lumineux. Le souffle provoqué par son arrivée avait littéralement laminé les sbires du Pope. Seiya s'interrogea en effet sur les étranges évènements de la soirée.

-« Après le combat sur la plage, je t'ai cru morte. Pourquoi ne pas être restée pour attendre que je me réveille et me donner des explications ? Pourquoi avoir prit tant de risques en venant ici ? Et pour finir, qu'est-ce que Shaïna a contre moi ? On croirait qu'elle m'aime et me hait tout à la fois, ça n'a pas de sens ! Ce n'est pas la défaite de Cassios la vraie raison ! Et maintenant voilà que l'armure que nous croyions tous disparue réapparaît comme par magie, me sauvant par la même occasion de ces mercenaires ! Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer à la fin ?»

Marine lança un regard en direction d'Aiolia. Elle lui ouvrit ses pensées.

_-« Je dois lui dire ? »_

_-« De toute façon, maintenant il est trop tard… plus question de se cacher pour nous »_

-« Il y a certaines choses que tu ignores Seiya, des choses que nous aurions préféré te cacher. Depuis ton départ rien n'est comme avant. Le domaine sacré est la proie de complots en tout genre et le Pope fait régner la terreur. Des hommes meurent à son service au cours de missions dont même les chevaliers les plus émérites ignorent l'objectif. Mais il est clair qu'il en a un. Et nous avons toutes les raisons de croire qu'il cherche a… »

-« A s'emparer du pouvoir du Sagittaire ? »

-« Pas seulement! »

La voix d'Aiolia avait raisonné dans la nuit, impérieuse et grave. Pégase se tourna vers lui. Marine préféra le laisser poursuivre, trop affectée par les derniers évènements. Elle hésitait et ne voulait pas impliquer Seiya. Elle voulait le préserver, mais comme le disait Aiolia, c'était trop tard.

-« Aiolia ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Explique moi ce que cherche le Pope ? »

-« L'armure de mon frère n'est pas unique. Regarde moi bien… celle que je porte… c'est la première fois que tu me vois avec n'est-ce pas ? Tu gardes le souvenir unique d'Aiolia l'ami, le grand frère, l'homme qui venait t'aider aux entraînements et parler avec ton maître. Tu portais sur moi le regard d'un enfant, avide de conquêtes et emplit d'idéaux propres à ton âge. Tu voulais ressembler au glorieux Aiolia. Mais en vérité je porte l'armure zodiacale du Lion, la cinquième armure d'or! »

-« Tu veux dire que les armures sont au nombre de douze ? Comme les signes du Zodiaque ? »

-« C'est exact ! En principe nous ne sommes pas censés sortir de l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. Si je suis ici c'est parce que le Pope m'a envoyé pour te tuer »

-« Quoi ?... Mais… mais c'est insensé, pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille ? »

-« Seiya! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Aiolia ne te tueras pas, il veut voir de ses propres yeux la princesse Saori »

-« Que lui voulez-vous ? »

-« Je veux m'assurer qu'elle est bien la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna. Marine m'assure que c'est le cas mais j'ai connu dans ma vie trop de trahisons et de coups bas pour croire en une frêle jeune femme. Et les enjeux sont bien trop grands… Ca ne remet pas seulement en cause un contexte mais également plusieurs vies ! Plusieurs destins… dont celui de mon frère… Ayoros !»

-« Ayoros était ton frère ? Le chevalier à qui nous devons tous la survie d'Athéna ? »

-« C'est ce point que je cherche à éclaircir, justement... Contrairement à toi je n'ai aucune certitude à ce sujet !»

-« Ignores-tu que cet homme fut un héro ? Je t'en prie Aiolia, tu dois me croire !... Moi-même, à mon retour au Japon après ces cinq années d'entraînement intensif en Grèce, je refusais d'y croire, je refusais d'accepter son autorité. Mais nous l'avons vu, nous l'avons constaté de nos propres yeux ! Saori est l'enfant que ton frère a sauvée il y a treize ans, Saori et Athéna ne sont qu'une seule et même personne ! »

-« Comment te croire… »

-« Aiolia ! »

-« Marine… Ne t'en mêle pas ! Pas maintenant… Je dois savoir si mon frère est effectivement un traître ou non ! »

La jeune femme su qu'il était inutile de le raisonner. Sur ce terrain là, elle ne possédait aucune influence. Elle n'avait qu'un vague souvenir d'Ayoros. Lorsqu'Aiolia lui avait sauvé la vie et ramené au Sanctuaire, elle avait logé chez eux quelques temps mais son frère aîné était souvent absent. Il parlait sans arrêt de lui. Leur complicité était un modèle de fraternité à part entière. Ils se ressemblaient en beauté et en puissance, les deux plus puissants… Ayoros était déjà un chevalier d'or alors que son jeune frère n'était qu'aspirant au titre. Elle se rappela les étincelles provoquées par le ricochement des rayons solaires sur l'or incandescent de l'armure. Elle se rappelait d'une personne grande et rayonnante… un ange destiné à se sacrifier. Un soir, Marine avait attendu Aiolia pendant des heures avant de comprendre qu'il valait mieux rentrer. Quand elle l'avait croisé quelques jours après, il l'avait fixé d'un regard inerte, vide… Elle s'était avancée vers lui et l'avait bercé longtemps… Aiolia avait pleuré… aucune parole n'avait été échangée… seulement le silence. Ayoros était mort… Ayoros le traître. Et la rumeur s'était répandue, emportant avec elle l'innocence, les jours heureux… Elle reprit ses esprits.

-« Pardonne moi Seiya… mais je ne peux que comprendre les sentiments d'Aiolia à l'égard de son frère… seul celui qui a enduré les mêmes tourments peu comprendre…»

Seiya était dépité, Marine ne ferait rien pour raisonner Aiolia. Lui qui pensait que ce chevalier était le plus fidèle d'entre tous… il comprenait à quel point le passé avait pesé sur sa vie. Sa puissance devait être aussi intense que les émotions qui l'avaient jalonnées. Passionnées, emportées, violentes, incalculables. Le chevalier d'or restait pensif, une main posée sur l'armure de son frère. Il cherchait une connexion, le lien perdu…

-« J'ai du mal à admettre qu'elle soit venue pour te protéger Seiya. Si Ayoros n'avait pas été mon frère, j'aurais presque été jaloux »

-« Jaloux ?... »

-« Par delà la mort, mon frère te reconnaît comme protecteur attitré de celle que tu nommes Athéna… Ce qui veut dire… qu'il désapprouve mon jugement… N'est-ce pas mon frère ? »

L'armure se mit à émettre un son ressemblant à celui d'une clochette. Le grec recula. Il sentit une présence, douce et rassurante. Ils la sentirent tous d'ailleurs. Marine reconnu l'étrange sensation… Elle se leva et rejoignit le chevalier du Lion. Il la fixa, incrédule avant de comprendre.

-« Accepte de l'écouter je t'en prie… Écoute comme j'ai écouté et tu sauras où se trouve la vérité. Il n'y aura plus de doute dans ton cœur. Plus de haine. Aiolia… »

-« C'est la princesse ? Pourquoi accepterais-je ? »

-« Regarde moi… Aiolia… »

Elle saisi son menton et tourna son visage dans sa direction. Il la fixa d'un air presque suppliant. Il aurait voulut être ailleurs, ne plus supporter les tourments du passé, ne plus se poser de questions. Ne plus entendre parler d'Ayoros. Pourtant, la silhouette gracile qui se dessina devant lui après qu'il se soit résigné acheva de le décontenancer. Il trembla comme si son corps était devenu trop lourd pour lui. Face au regard mauve de Saori, le fier guerrier sentit ses jambes se transformer en coton. Tout était duveteux, apaisant et profondément intense. La lumière dégagée par l'armure du Sagittaire s'en alla retrouver celle dégagée par la jeune femme. Sans chercher à comprendre, il s'agenouilla. Marine souriait… Seiya s'approcha, soulagé lui aussi. Saori s'approcha et s'agenouilla à son tour, posant ses mains sur les épaules du chevalier d'or qui refusait de la regarder.

-« Cher chevalier du Lion… Soit la bienvenue. Je suis Saori Kido mais avant toute chose, je suis la réincarnation d'Athéna ».

-« … »

-« Je sens le doute dans ton cœur… mais tu dois croire en ce que je vais te dire. Laisse moi te conter l'histoire de ton frère… qui t'a volontairement préservé en te laissant dans l'ignorance des évènements tragiques qui se sont déroulés cette nuit là… il y a treize ans… »

A l'évocation de ce fameux jour, il vacilla. Ce qu'il vit dans son regard mit fin à ses doutes les plus profonds. Oui… il sut à cet instant précis qu'Ayoros avait effectivement sacrifié sa vie pour la sauver elle. Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi? Qu'avait-elle de plus pour passer avant lui ?... »

-« Pardonne moi Aiolia »

La voix d'Athéna avait raisonné dans la nuit. Stupéfait, Seiya ne comprit pas pourquoi elle s'excusait.

-« Pardonne moi de t'avoir enlevé ton frère… Si j'avais eu la force de le préserver ce jour là je l'aurai fait..."

Aiolia sentit des larmes s'écouler sur ses joues. Il fixa l'armure… Quelque chose apparut. La silhouette du frère tant aimé se dessina dans la nuit… Saori se releva et se dirigea vers lui.

-« Tu as décidé de veiller à nouveau… Ton âme vit à travers l'armure Ayoros. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et ton sacrifice n'aura pas été vain. Je te jure par mon sceptre, d'assumer désormais pleinement ma charge. Moi, Athéna, je vais me rendre au Sanctuaire et faire justice. Je te le promets ! »

L'apparition sourit tendrement mais elle fut la seule à entendre la suite… Seiya lui ressemblait, il vivait aussi un peu à travers lui.

_-« S'il fallait recommencer je le ferai fait. Ma fidélité vous est acquise à jamais… Athéna… »_

_-« Si je pouvais te retenir… Si je pouvais te ramener à la vie…»_

_-« Veille sur mon frère. Il est bon et puissant… il sera le meilleur de tes chevaliers. Promets moi… »_

_-« Ayoros… Ayoros ne part pas !»_

Mais l'apparition disparue, laissant derrière elle un arrière goût de nostalgie. Saori versa une larme alors qu'Aiolia se retenait pour ne pas craquer.

-« Mon frère pardonne moi d'avoir douté… Aujourd'hui je comprends enfin que tu n'étais pas un traître. Tu fus et tu resteras un grand chevalier, le meilleur d'entre tous ! ».

Il se releva et fixa la jeune femme aux cheveux mauve qui fixait le sol avec gravité. Ayoros lui avait laissé son frère et plus que tout… elle avait Seiya. Celui-ci tenait Shaïna contre lui, secondé par Marine qui appréhendait l'échange entre le grec et la princesse. Les deux se fixaient avec inquiétude mais la tension retomba rapidement lorsqu' Aiolia reçut sur lui la cosmo énergie d'Athéna. Elle émana du corps de Saori tel un voile, pénétrant dans son âme et s'y installant, mêlant les souvenirs retrouvés du frère perdu à ses propres émotions à elle. Il fut touché en plein cœur et lui jura fidélité. L'armure d'or, toujours postée à leur côté, se remit à vibrer et à émettre un cosmos doré.

-« Que se passe t-il ? Regardez ! »

-« Par tous les saints, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? »

-« La flèche ! Princesse, regardez la flèche ! »

-« Elle émet un rayon d'énergie qui file tout droit en direction du Sanctuaire ! »

Une ligne précise fendit le ciel étoilé, dégageant un souffle rapide qui fit s'envoler les feuilles alentours. La flèche resta ainsi pointée pendant un bon moment, avant de s'éteindre et de demeurer inerte. Une étoile se mit à briller dans le ciel, tel un point de repère. Saori s'avança.

-« Cette fois ma décision est prise. Dans une semaine nous partons pour le Sanctuaire ! »

Palais du Pope, Sanctuaire

-« Alors… toujours rien ? Aucune nouvelle ? »

-« Non Monseigneur… je pense que le chevalier du Lion n'a pas dû exécuter les ordres… c'est la seule explication possible, sinon pourquoi mettrait-il autant de temps pour revenir ? »

-« Tais toi canaille ! Et Shaïna ? Par les dieux infernaux, ne peut-on compter sur personne ici ? »

-« Mais… mais vous savez bien Grand Pope que nous … »

-« Ça suffit ! Hors de ma vue, chien ! Qu'on m'appelle Milo ! »

-« Oui, tout de suite ! »

Après avoir piqué une colère noire, le Pope se retira dans ses appartements. De rage, il s'en prit à tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Les meubles valsèrent dans les coins, un bruit sourd s'échappa lorsqu'il brisa la porcelaine posée sur la table basse, renversant le vin, les fruits, les ouvrages étalés. Un hurlement de rage clôtura sa crise, comme les portes de sa maison. Il fixa les urnes d'or…

-« Maudit sois-tu Ayoros ! Tu es revenu pour rien ! Cette fille ne se dressera jamais contre moi tu entends ? Jamaiiiiis ! »

Un éclair zébra le ciel ce qui le fit sursauter. Le tonnerre fit trembler le marbre du temple. Il se releva et pesta contre la tempête qui s'annonçait.

_-« Va au diable !... »_

o)) Maison du Scorpion ((o

-« Chevalier du Scorpion ! »

L'homme qui s'avançait imprudemment dans le temple était essoufflé. Les battements de son cœur traduisaient une terreur profonde mais il insista.

-« Chevalier Milo du Scorpion, le Pope demande à vous voir »

Une voix résonna en écho depuis le centre de la bâtisse.

-« Approche !... »

-« Me voici… »

Lorsque Kryssos entra dans la chambre, il trouva son hôte en charmante compagnie… Visiblement, les mœurs de Milo ne connaissaient pas de limites. Quatre femmes portant le bracelet de servilité, remit dès leur plus jeune âge aux servantes du Domaine , étaient assises autour de lui. La première lui massant les épaules, la seconde servant du vin, la troisième jouant de la harpe et la quatrième sur ses genoux. Un toussotement le tira de sa contemplation. Milo n'était pas d'excellente humeur.

-« Le Pope exige de me voir dis-tu ? »

-« Oui… il semble qu'au Japon les choses ne se passent pas tout à fait comme prévu »

-« Il « semble » ?... Ah AH AH ! Laisse moi rire Kryssos ! Le Pope aurait dû se méfier, je le lui avais dit ! Et qu'attend t-il de moi maintenant ? MMh ? Que j'aille ramasser les pots cassés? Que je transforme son échec en victoire ? Que je fasse la sale besogne à sa place ? »

-« Je… Vous devriez vous rendre au Palais »

-« Idiot ! Hors de ma vue, tout de suite ! »

-« … »

L'homme s'éclipsa, trop heureux de s'en sortir vivant. Milo se leva à contrecœur, non sans avoir embrassé à pleine bouche la servante assise sur ses genoux, puis alla revêtir son armure. C'est avec appréhension qu'il grimpa les marches menant au palais, l'une après l'autre.

Manoir de la famille Kido, Japon

-« Qu'allons nous devenir maintenant ? »

Dans la chambre que Saori lui avait prêté pour la nuit, Marine s'inquiétait. Aiolia s'était vu attribuer une chambre lui aussi mais l'avait rejointe pour discuter des évènements à venir. Elle s'était approché et avait poser sa question avec anxiété. A cause de ce qui s'était passé devant l'hôpital, ils étaient devenus des renégats. Le chevalier du Lion tentait de calmer ses émotions, fixant quelque chose par delà l'horizon, posté devant l'une des fenêtres de la pièce. Il prit tout à coup conscience de la chaleur dégagée par la jeune femme, nichée contre son dos. Hésitant, il se laissa aller quand même et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-« Nous allons rentrer. Nous partirons à l'aube »

-« Es-tu certain que ce soit le bon choix ?»

-« Il faut prendre le risque. Nous ne pouvons pas demeurer ici sagement à attendre que tout s'écroule! Le premier qui tente de poser la main sur toi le regretteras »

-« Tu serais prêt à risquer ton honneur pour me préserver ? »

-« Tu as ôté ton masque… c'est à moi de veiller sur toi maintenant »

-« Tu veilles depuis longtemps… »

Il serra ses mains un peu plus fort. Ils étaient tous les deux gênés mais elle se sentait bien. Tellement bien qu'une brûlure suspecte lui incendia les reins. Que lui arrivait-t-il ? C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se sentait aussi bizarre. Aiolia ne disait rien. Il semblait en pleine réflexion, mais sa chaleur et l'odeur de sa peau lui tournait la tête. Un parfum de soleil, un léger goût salé, le bois, l'odeur de la sève. Elle commença a avoir chaud et s'écarta.

-« Excuse moi… »

-"Non, c'est moi... Où en étions-nous?"

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, se débarrassant de son masque par la même occasion.

-« Promet moi de me laisser si jamais le Pope intervient. Ta vie est trop précieuse. Athéna compte sur toi… Tu dois convaincre tes camarades du bien fondé de sa mission. S'ils refusent de te croire ils deviendront des ennemis… Combien seront de notre côté ?... »

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à son tour.

-« Milo refusera de me suivre. Il est persuadé que la déesse réside au domaine sacré. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer… il a une confiance aveugle en la personne du Pope. Mü et Dokhô sont sages mais j'ignore s'ils participeront à la bataille. Mais ils seront fidèles à la justice, nous pouvons donc considérer qu'ils seront de notre côté. Shura, Angelo et Aphrodite seront avec le Pope… Aldébaran est du genre indépendant. J'ignore de quel côté il se rangera, mais il est juste lui aussi. Il saura distinguer la vérité du mensonge »

Elle le fixa, peu convaincue du succès de leur entreprise.

-« Ne te fait pas de soucis pour ton disciple. Seiya ne viendra pas tout de suite. J'ai convaincu Saori de préparer d'avantage leur voyage. Nous ne pourrons assurer leur protection lorsqu'ils iront au Sanctuaire et il va falloir préparer le terrain. Nous allons jouer la comédie »

-« Mais que diras-tu au Pope ? Il va te convoquer et voir que tu as mentis ! »

-« Je peux toujours lui faire croire que tu es morte »

-« Il lit dans les pensées! »

-« Et moi je peux les lui cacher. Je ne le laisserais pas faire ! »

Elle se leva d'un bond pour lui faire face, soudain très en colère.

-« Écoute je ne suis pas sotte ! Je sais parfaitement ce que tu as l'intention de faire Aiolia ! Tu vas te rendre là bas et lui poser un ultimatum. Bien entendu il refusera… mais s'il fait venir les autres pour provoquer un combat, seul tu ne seras pas de taille ! C'est de la folie pure !»

-« Le Pope connaît les règles de la chevalerie et s'il faut me battre je me battrait équitablement. Je n'ai pas peur de l'affronter ! »

-« Un combat de cent jours, à épuiser vos cosmo énergies pour vous éliminer entre chevaliers d'or ? On n'a jamais vu ça auparavant, ce serait bafouer votre honneur, bafouer la fraternité qui régnait entre vous et… Et moi je ne pourrais rien faire ! Rien du tout ! »

Elle avait crié sans s'en rendre compte. Un sanglot lui échappa, qu'elle regretta immédiatement. Aiolia se leva et, sourcils froncés, la saisit par la taille avec urgence, la faisant taire la à l'aide d'un baiser vertigineux. La jeune femme faillit tomber à la renverse, tant l'étreinte l'avait prise de court. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et tenta de se dégager.

-« A… Aiolia ! »

Il ne répondit pas. Un millier de frissons prirent d'assaut sa colonne vertébrale, diffusant d'agréables picotements au creux de ses reins. Sans qu'elle puisse rien faire, son cosmos s'intensifia, se mêlant à celui du chevalier, lancé à la conquête de sa chair comme si une rage violente s'était emparée de lui. Elle voulait lui dire d'être raisonnable, de cesser ses caresses, mais toute volonté l'avait quitté. Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit un léger mordillement sur le lobe de son oreille. Elle s'accrocha à lui, sentant les mains de l'homme suivre la cambrure de ses reins. Il la regarda, les yeux embués d'or. Il lui sembla que ce fut la première fois qu'elle le voyait vraiment.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

-« Jamais je ne les laisserai nous séparer tu entends! Jamais … »

Les battements de leurs cœurs se firent plus prononcés. Les joues de la jeune femme se teintèrent d'un magnifique rouge incarnat. Elle tremblait. Impossible de lui cacher ce qu'elle voulait au plus profond. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller.

-"Je..."

Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Ils ôtèrent leur vêtement avec une douceur infinie, tinté par endroit d'élans de rage pure. Il caressa sa peau comme s'il était perdu dans un moment d'intense dévotion, ses mains glissant sur la poitrine douce, le ventre musclé, les jambes fines. Trop longtemps ils avaient tût leur amour, trop longtemps il avait eu envie de goûter à ce corps magnifique. Combien de fois l'avait-il regardé combattre, combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'elle en secret ? Combien de fois avait-il renoncé à lui dire ? Et enfin, en cet instant, elle était sienne.

Lorsqu'ils se furent mutuellement dénudés, elle l'attira à elle. Aiolia l'emprisonna dans l'étau chaleureux de ses bras plongeant avec bonheur au creux de son cou. Les baisers brûlants s'égrenèrent comme autant de feux ardents. Ses mains d'homme, grandes et chaudes, se firent caressantes. Il suivit la courbe de ses reins, goûtant au passage la rondeur d'un sein, revenant régulièrement cueillir les lèvres de l'aimée. Marine lâcha un profond soupir. Elle passa ses mains dans les boucles blondes, embrassa la nuque, puissante et ferme, dessina un à un chaque muscle de ce corps de dieu grec avant d'être soulevée par deux bras puissants. Il la conduisit jusqu'au lit qu'on et l'y déposa doucement. Sans attendre, Marine l'attira contre elle. Il hésita un instant, avant de céder sous le poids du désir. Écartant les cuisses de son amante, il glissa sur elle tel un félin agile et embrassa sans réfléchir chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Ses mains se joignirent à la danse, flattant des terres inconnues à mesure que le désir grandissait.

Une sensation inouïe s'empara d'elle. Les baisers qu'il lui offrait lui étaient totalement inconnus. Son corps s'arqua sans crier gare, en réaction à l'exquise torture qu'il lui faisait subir. Leurs peaux se touchèrent, impatientes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus supporter de se frôler sans gémir de frustration. C'est alors qu'il prit les rennes et se plaça de manière à ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Lorsqu'il s'imposa, Marine rendit les armes dans un soupir de satisfaction. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentait vivante, pas esclave de son masque, ni des règles imposées par la grande prêtresse. Elle se laissa guider.

Aiolia était d'une extrême douceur, à la fois fougueux et passionné. La sensation d'être sur un nuage. Elle se surprit elle-même, s'entendant gémir plaintivement, écoutant le son rauque de la respiration de l'homme contre son cou. Elle s'accrocha plus fort, baignant dans cet abîme de plaisir et de douceur, griffant sans s'en rendre compte le dos arqué du chevalier, tant il la comblait de bonheur. Il s'empara de sa taille et elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, son bassin ondoyant inconsciemment d'avant en arrière tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux plongés dans les siens. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas une seule fois du regard.

Le jeune homme caressa aux creux de ses paumes la poitrine offerte, savourant des vagues de plaisir partagées. Il mordit ses lèvres, arrivant au bout de ses limites. La brûlure devînt plus vive, plus intense, la chaleur augmenta. Marine se cambra, féline, sa timidité balayée par la déferlante qui s'empara de leurs corps. Elle saisit ses mains pour s'accrocher à lui, sa respiration s'accéléra. Leurs cosmos explosèrent alors dans une étincelle, les unissant de la plus douce des façons. Jamais encore ils n'avaient ressenti ça. Satisfaits mais fourbus, ils tentèrent de reprendre leurs esprits sans cesser leurs caresses. Aiolia était fasciné. Il la contempla dans toute la splendeur de sa féminité, avant de se relever et de l'attirer contre lui. La couvrant de baiser, il saisit ses lèvres pour la énième fois avec une tendresse infinie, une intensité à couper le souffle. Marine lui offrit un sourire gêné avant de se cacher au creux des draps et de s'endormir contre lui. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle dormait, le Lion sombra à son tour dans les bras de Morphée. Demain serait une longue journée…


	11. Chapter 11

Shaïna ouvrit les yeux, sans réussir à se rappeler correctement les évènements de la veille. Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata que la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne lui était pas du tout familière. Ca sentait le luxe ostentatoire et le matelas sur lequel elle était allongée était bien trop moelleux pour être le sien. Un mouvement la fit sursauter. Elle s'assit dans le lit un peu trop vite, ce qui provoqua chez elle un léger étourdissement. Sa tête continuait de la faire souffrir, preuve que le coup qu'elle avait reçu n'avait pas été donné de main morte. Quelqu'un se précipita vers elle et traversa la pénombre de la chambre sous la forme d'une silhouette masculine qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

-« Non, ne bouge surtout pas ! Tu es encore très faible, tu devrais rester allongée !»

-« Mais ?... Seiya ? Que fais-tu là ? Et où sommes nous ? »

-« Ca va, ça va, du calme !. S'il te plaît écoute moi calmement pour une fois et je vais t'expliquer »

-« Dépêche toi avant que je ne pique une crise ! »

-« Tu as été la cible de trois chevaliers d'argent qui sont intervenus au moment ou tu te battais contre moi. Tu ne te souviens pas de la forêt et de l'arrivée de l'armure d'or ? »

Shaïna tenta comme elle le pouvait de se souvenir mais son esprit était embrouillé, comme si quelqu'un avait volontairement effacé ses souvenirs ou du moins, ceux qui auraient pu être gênant, mais qui ?

-« Ecoute… je me rappelle très bien t'avoir parlé, nous nous sommes battus et ensuite un choc impressionnant. Après ça je ne me souviens de rien. Mais comment l'armure est-elle revenue ici d'ailleurs ? C'est impossible ! »

-« Elle est intervenue pour me protéger des sbires envoyés par le Pope »

-« Alors il a osé ? Il ne m'a pas fait confiance ! »

-« Que veux-tu dire ? C'est lui qui t'a envoyé pour me tuer ? Mais je ne comprends plus… Aiolia a aussi été envoyé pour me tuer et… »

-« Le chevalier d'or du Lion ? Il est ici ? Alors en plus de ne pas m'accorder sa confiance, le Pope m'aurait envoyé ce traître ? »

-« Ce n'est pas un traître ! Il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir. Aiolia n'est pas venu pour me tuer. En réalité il avait pour mission de t'éliminer si ça tournait mal »

-« Je ne peux y croire. S'en est trop ! A quoi je sers moi, dans tout ça ? De menu frottin ? D'appât ? On m'envoie comme une charogne à la mort alors que je n'étais pas venue ici pour ça !»

-« Pourtant tu étais là pour me tuer. Vas-tu encore tenter de me tuer maintenant ? »

Shaïna était perdue. Elle le regarda d'un air triste, osant enfin plonger son regard dans celui du chevalier de bronze. La peine qu'il lu sur son visage, trahit son incapacité à réaliser la mission qu'on lui avait confiée. Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer, il le sentait. Mais il sentait aussi sa peur. La peur de retourner là bas, comme Marine avant elle. Le Sanctuaire qu'il avait connu n'existait plus. Elle était tellement perturbée qu'elle ne fit pas attention au fait qu'elle n'avait plus de masque. Seiya le saisit sur la table de chevet et le lui tendit.

-« Tiens… si c'est lui que tu cherches…»

Elle regarda la main tendue vers elle et le masque, mais ne bougea pas. Elle détourna le regard.

-« Laisse… tant que je suis ici je n'en ai plus besoin. De toute façon, tu as déjà vu mon visage il y a longtemps ! Cette mascarade ne sert donc plus à rien ! »

Il reposa négligemment l'objet métallique sur le chevet de bois.

-« Je t'ai fait de la peine, je m'en rends bien compte… mais comme je te l'ai dit hier je ne pensais pas que le fait d'avoir vu ton visage soit un crime. J'étais un enfant affamé qui ne demandait qu'à obtenir de quoi dîner. Si j'avais su que tu serais confrontée à un tel dilemme, je ne me serais pas risqué près du camp des femmes chevaliers !. Si je t'ai blessé, je m'en excuse… »

A la fois surprise et agacée par la sollicitude du jeune homme, Shaïna tenta de se lever.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Attends, je vais t'aider ! »

-« Laisse moi ! »

Elle refusa son aide et entreprit de lacer elle mêle ses chaussures. Encore très faible, elle vacilla. Cette fois, Seiya s'énerva.

-« Arrête Shaïna ! Laisse moi t'aider bon sang ! »

-« … Laisse moi je te dis !… »

-« Non ! Tu es peut être charmante mais aussi têtue comme une mule !. Personne ne t'empêchera de fuir si c'est ça qui t'effraie ! »

-« Tu es sérieux ? Comment les chevaliers de bronze pourraient-ils épargner une femme telle que moi, envoyée par le Pope pour exécuter ses plans ? Vous auriez tords de vous priver d'un tel trophée ! »

-« Ce que tu dis me choque !. Je ne peux pas le croire ! C'est mal connaître les chevaliers d'Athéna !. Et c'est mal me connaître… »

Il la tenait par un bras, l'air déterminé. Elle le fixa à nouveau et vit qu'il ne mentait pas. Elle baissa d'un ton.

-« Ta bonté te perdra Seiya, Marine te l'a déjà dit. Pourquoi te soucierais-tu de moi alors que j'ai souhaité ta mort plus que tout ? »

-« Parce que je tiens à toi »

-« ? »

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé entendre une chose pareille. Elle avait souhaité un millier de fois se retrouver dans cette situation. Le moment où il lui dirait qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente, où elle pourrait enfin entrevoir l'espoir de laver son honneur en faisant le choix d'aimer et pas de tuer. Elle constata sa détermination. Elle le défia du regard, on ne peu plus sérieuse

-« Sais-tu vraiment dans quoi tu t'engages Seiya ? »

-« Je t'avoue que non. Je ne connais rien à l'amour. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose : on ne laissera personne te faire du mal »

-« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis… je dois rentrer en Grèce. Si je ne rentre pas c'est la mort assurée, malgré tout ! Que je parte ou que je reste le Pope enverra des assassins… ou me tueras à distance »

-« Quoi ?. Comment un homme ordinaire pourrait-il accomplir une telle chose ? »

-« C'est justement là que le bas blesse Seiya. Vous ignorez qui est véritablement le Pope ! »

-« Parce que toi tu le sais peut-être ? Qu'est-il advenu de toi Shaïna ? Je te croyais bonne au fond… Marine et toi étiez amies par le passé. Alors je t'en prie, si tu as un tant soit peu de sentiments pour moi, je te demande de me dire ce que tu sais !»

Elle baissa la tête, craignant ce qui allait suivre.

-« Je ne peux pas trahir le Sanctuaire… »

-« Tu le servirais au contraire ! Car qui sert Athéna, sert la justice ! Qui est vraiment le Pope ? Quelle est l'étendue de son pouvoir ? »

Shaïna devait choisir son camp, le moment était venu. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

-« Le Pope n'est pas l'homme que tu as connu. Arlès a été assassiné !»

La nouvelle fit chez lui l'effet d'une bombe !.

-« Comment ? Mais qui a pu faire une telle chose ? »

-« Saga ! »

-« Saga ? Mais qui est-ce ? »

-« Je t'ai dis ce qui était arrivé, mais je ne peux t'en dire plus. C'est tout ce que je sais ! Saga possède un pouvoir gigantesque, un pouvoir dont je n'ai jamais pu constater l'étendue, mais qui s'apparente facilement à celui d'un chevalier d'or. Ce qui est anormal, c'est cette sensation d'être menacé en permanence, comme si un pouvoir maléfique s'était ajouté à ses capacités propres »

-« Que veux-tu dire ? Tu penses que Saga pourrait avoir obtenu l'appui d'une puissance démoniaque ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! Quand j'ai été convoquée avant ma venue ici, j'ai très bien perçue cette atmosphère pesante et sombre. J'en avais des tremblements, comme si d'un seul mouvement il avait pu me rayer de la carte. Cet homme ne souffre aucune concurrence et personne ne connaît ses véritables origines, qui il est et d'où il vient. Crois moi quand je te dis que c'est une folie. Votre entreprise est vouée à l'échec, même si cette fille que tu protèges prétend être la déesse Athéna !»

-« Elle l'est réellement »

Shaïna ne répondit pas. Elle se baissa pour enfiler ses chaussures, s'appuyant sur lui.

_Saori…_

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la voir de ses propres yeux, mais Seiya semblait lui vouer une sorte de dévotion particulière. Qu'est-ce que cette femme avait de plus qu'elle ? Un manoir, beaucoup d'argent ? … son cœur se serra. Avait-elle mal interprété les paroles de Seiya lorsqu'il disait tenir à elle ?.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

-« Non… non tout va bien »

-« S'il te plaît, regarde moi »

-« … »

-« Regarde moi Shaïna… »

Elle finit de nouer ses sandales et se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Il fut bouleversé en voyant qu'elle pleurait. Loin d'en éprouver de la honte, la jeune femme avait accepté de laisser son carcan de guerrière au placard pour se montrer dans son plus simple appareil, celui d'une femme. Une femme amoureuse et vulnérable qui savait que l'homme auquel elle tenait ne lui appartiendrait jamais totalement. Elle se prit à envier Marine… pourtant, elle aussi devait savoir que tôt ou tard, tout chevalier de l'ordre en vient à choisir la déesse. Au final, celles qui s'attachent aux chevaliers du Zodiaque y laissent des plumes. Cette aventure méritait t-elle d'être vécue ? Jusqu'où était-t-elle prête à aller pour le garder ? Serait-elle assez forte pour ça ? Survivrait-elle suffisamment longtemps pour le savoir? Pourtant, quelque chose en elle lui criait de ne pas laisser passer l'occasion, elle était trop belle.

-« Seiya, j'ai… j'ai envie de t'embrasser… »

-« Mais je… »

-« Je t'en prie, accorde moi au moins ça. Je n'aimerais pas disparaître, sans savoir ce que ça fait de recevoir un baiser »

Elle tremblait, un peu honteuse d'avoir osé lui demander une chose pareille. Quant à lui, il fut totalement décontenancé par son changement d'attitude. L'instant d'avant elle voulait le tuer et voilà qu'à présent elle lui demandait de l'embrasser !. Il bredouilla, mal à l'aise.

-« Je… je n'ai jamais fait ça »

-« Moi non plus. C'est important ? »

-« Je… je pense pas, non… »

Shaïna fut attendrie par autant de maladresse. Elle se laissa guider par son instinct. Embrasser quelqu'un que l'on aime, ça ne devait pas être très compliqué. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et posa une main sur sa joue. Seiya s'approcha à son tour, légèrement sur ses gardes, et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent pour un baiser chaste. Mais l'intensité ressentie par les deux à cet instant précis, les secoua comme un électrochoc. Ils reculèrent d'un même mouvement, comme si le contact de leurs bouches les avait brûlé. Shaïna se sentait libérée, mais elle ne pouvait rester. Le préserver lui, le préserver autant que possible et gagner du temps pour leur permettre de venir au Sanctuaire. Elle devait gagner du temps.

-« Je dois partir maintenant… merci pour ton baiser Seiya »

-« Je… est-ce que tu dois vraiment partir maintenant ? Je veux dire… Tu ne veux pas attendre que le jour soit levé ? »

-« C'est mieux que je parte maintenant… »

Elle alla chercher son masque, toujours posé sur la table de nuit et lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de le placer sur son visage à contre coeur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre et se prépara à sauter à l'extérieur pour repartir, Seiya posa une main sur son bras droit.

-« Promet moi que je te reverrais »

Le masque se tourna vers lui. Elle resta silencieuse un instant puis s'exclama, d'un ton redevenu ironique.

-« Tu crois qu'on vit éternellement Seiya ? On se reverra, j'y compte bien ! Ah ah ah ! »

Il tenta de la suivre du regard à travers les premières brumes matinales, mais ce fut peine perdue. Elle était déjà loin…

-« Marine… il est temps … »

La voix avait surgit au creux de ses rêves dans un agréable murmure, caressant au passage sa nuque et l'épaule découvertes. Il la contempla un moment comme pour graver à jamais l'image de cette femme tant aimée dans sa mémoire, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il la serra contre lui alors qu'elle s'éveillait, encore chamboulée par le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné. Elle se retourna pour se nicher dans l'étau chaleureux de ses bras et murmura contre lui…

-« J'aimerais que cet instant dure toujours… »

Il embrassa ses cheveux.

-« Moi aussi… Si j'en avais le pouvoir je le suspendrais pour l'éternité, crois mois. Mais tout à une fin et nous devons partir. Nous ne pouvons pas oublier notre mission»

-« Notre mission… Oui, comme tu dis… »

Elle avait dit ça d'un air las, comme si elle avait souhaité être une femme ordinaire tout à coup. Elle s'arracha à l'étreinte à contrecoeur après avoir embrassé la nuque et le torse agréablement parfumés de son amant, puis s'assit au bord du lit. Elle tourna la tête et vit qu'il la regardait, la tête appuyée sur une main.

-« Laisse moi prendre une douche et nous y allons »

Elle allait se lever quand il l'attrapa par la taille et la ramena sous les draps en souriant.

-« Laisse moi la prendre avec toi alors… »

…

Une heure plus tard, les deux chevaliers étaient sur le départ. Avant de remettre son masque, Marine l'interrogea.

-« Devons nous les prévenir? »

-« Il est plus sage d'éviter. Plus tôt nous serons rentrés, mieux ce sera. Tu es prête ? »

-« Je dirais même plus que ça. Je suis déterminée ! »

-« Alors c'est parti ! »

Aiolia la prit dans ses bras (sa vitesse était supérieure à celle de Marine) et s'éloigna du manoir des Kido, à la vitesse de la lumière. Déterminé lui aussi, il prit la direction du Sanctuaire, non sans avoir une pensée pour l'armure du Sagittaire et pour son frère.

Palais du Pope

-« Je soupçonne le chevalier du Lion de vous avoir menti pour aider les bronzes et s'assurer du sort du chevalier de l'Aigle. Ils ont toujours été très proches. Cela ne m'étonnerait donc guère si mes suppositions étaient justes »

-« Milo… tu es malin mais je n'accuserais pas un de mes chevaliers sans preuve »

-« Il me semble qu'en tant normal ce genre de détail ne vous embarrasse guère… »

-« Hmpf !... Si tu veux bien, garde tes remarques désobligeantes pour toi… Que font les autres ? »

-« Tous sur le qui vive Altesse. Mü est revenu il y a peu mais le vieux maître est toujours introuvable. Angelo est partit faire une ronde sur la côte pour surveiller les allées et venues. Pour le moment rien n'est à signaler »

-« Et Shaka ? Que fait-il ? »

-« Le chevalier de la Vierge est entré en méditation. Il semblerait qu'il ait à s'occuper d'un importun nommé Phénix »

-« Phénix dis-tu ? Je le croyais disparu suite à sa trahison ! C'est à cause de lui que nous avons perdu Docrate !»

-« Je pense que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter… il lui aura régler son compte rapidement »

-« Bien… je ressens la présence des autres chevaliers…ils sont à leur poste… Tu peux te retirer maintenant »

Milo fit une révérence et s'éclipsa, soulagé d'en avoir finit avec le Pope. Bien que celui-ci lui accordât sa confiance, il restait méfiant quant à son identité, s'interrogeant sans cesse sur ses intentions. Il pensa à Shura, le chevalier d'or du Capricorne.

_-« Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il n'a pas quitté son poste. Il semble encore plus déterminé qu'avant. Personne n'a pu oublier la trahison d'Ayoros… il sait que le moment approche où nos idéaux viendront rencontrer ceux de ces traîtres de chevaliers. C'est une valeur sure… je ne peux m'empêcher pourtant de soupçonner une trahison encore plus vile… le Pope ne m'a pas tout dit…j'ai tout intérêt à rester prudent. Il ne fait pas bon traîner dans les parages par les temps qui courts »_

Lorsque le Pope s'en alla prendre du repos il fut saisit d'horreur en passant près de l'estrade où avaient été déposées les urnes d'or. L'armure la plus précieuse entre toutes manquait à l'appel !.

-« Disparue ! Non, c'est impossible ! »

**. . .**

Non loin de là, en plein océan Atlantique, une lumière dorée agitait les flots tranquilles. L'armure d'Ayoros reposait paisible, attendant son heure.

**. . .**

-« Ils sont partis… »

-« Que dites-vous ? »

-« Aiolia et Marine sont partis, ainsi que le chevalier de bronze d'Ophiuccus. J'espère seulement qu'ils resteront de notre côté, nous aurons grand besoin d'eux lors de l'affrontement final. Seiya… l'armure a disparue. As-tu une idée de l'endroit où elle aurait pût se rendre ? »

Il fixa la princesse avec gravitée, se préparant comme Shyriu et Hyoga l'avaient faits deux jours plus tôt, à lui révéler les paroles de Shaïna. L'héritière de l'empire des Kido ne sembla pas surprise.

-« J'ai senti en effet que le Pope n'était plus le même homme, mais j'attendais confirmation. Il est intéressant de remarquer que parmi nos ennemis certains se rallieront peut être à notre cause »

-« Si vous aviez révélé votre identité plus tôt princesse, certaines morts auraient pu être évitées »

-« Je ne savais pas tout… longtemps mon grand père m'a tenue dans l'ignorance de ma véritable nature. Athéna ne s'est manifestée à moi que tardivement, même si je sentais au fond de moi, une force particulière qui m'animait. J'ai conscience de l'ampleur du sacrifice demandé. Vous tous devez savoir que nous risquerons nos vies en allant au Sanctuaire. C'est pourquoi j'insiste pour que les préparatifs soient scrupuleusement planifiés. On ne peut pas se permettre d'échouer sitôt arrivés ».

-« Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous… nous sommes tous prêts à mourir si le devoir l'exige. Mais nous ignorons quelles forces nous attendent une fois là bas »

Shyriu avait parlé avec sagesse, fort des enseignements reçus en Chine, inquiet pour celle qu'il y avait laissé. Shunreï l'attendrait, quoi qu'il arrive, mais il l'avait prévenue. L'issue du combat pouvait être fatale. Tel était leur destin. Il se rappela leur dernière conversation, la veille de son retour au Japon.

_-« Tu repars déjà ?... le vieux maître m'avait prévenue, je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter autant. Tu es un chevalier après tout, j'y était préparée »_

_-« Ma vie est consacrée à la préservation de l'humanité et des personnes qui me sont chères. A part le maître, toi, mes compagnons et Athéna je ne peux compter que sur moi-même. L'occasion ou jamais de ramener l'ordre au Sanctuaire »_

_-« J'aimerais parfois ne t'avoir jamais rencontré »_

_-« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »_

_-« Aimer un chevalier demande des sacrifices différents des vôtres, mais tout aussi importants. Je prie pour toi chaque fois que je te sens en danger. Et à chaque fois mon cœur se fend à l'idée de ne plus jamais te revoir »_

_-« Shunreï… »_

Oui… aimer un chevalier demandait des sacrifices. Il se jura de revenir aux cinq pics vivant, ne serait-ce que pour la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

Sanctuaire, maison du Verseau

-« Tu as peur… »

-« Pourquoi serais-je effrayée ? »

Camus était étendu sur une banquette en coton blanc, la tête posée sur un large oreiller de plume. Une frêle jeune femme s'était réfugiée dans ses bras. La chaleur avait encore été intense ce jour là. Depuis le temple du Verseau, perché sur les hauteurs de la colline sacrée, on pouvait observer les étoiles. Arsinoé les contemplait aussi, songeant avec inquiétude aux jours à venir. Il la serra plus fort et lui indiqua la voûte céleste.

-« Regarde… Tu vois cette étoile là haut ? C'est la constellation du Cygne »

-« Elle est vraiment magnifique ! Quelle est cette étoile plus brillante que les autres ? Là au centre ? »

-« C'est Deneb… l'étoile principale de la constellation. On l'appelle aussi la Croix du Nord. En juin, un triangle se forme entre le Cygne, l'Aigle et la Lyre. _Peut être un présage…_ On l'appelle le Triangle d'été. Il est formé par Deneb, Altaïr et Véga »

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser au chevalier de l'Aigle… et par la même occasion, aux propos échangés une heure plus tôt avec Milo. Quant au Cygne, il lui rappela le disciple du seigneur Cristal. Il fronça les sourcils…

-« Maître Camus, à quoi songez vous ? »

La voix fluette échappée de la gorge douce, extirpa le chevalier d'or de ses réflexions.

-« Aux jours à venir. Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas »

-« J'ai peur de vous perdre seigneur… Pardonnez mon impudence mais j'aimerais parfois être certaine de vous garder »

-« Allons, allons… tu t'égares… Dois-je te persuader par un autre moyen que tes inquiétudes sont inutiles ? »

Sa remarque déclencha chez Arsinoé, un rire fluet. Camus mit fin à la conversation en l'embrassant sous le ciel toujours immobile. Pourtant au Nord, Polaris brillait d'un éclat rouge sang. Bien qu'absorbé par ses gestes, il en prit conscience. Alors qu'il basculait sur un corps consentant, il eu une pensée pour Hyoga.

_-« Ne viens pas ici Hyoga, ou c'est la mort assurée… Si tu persistes à protéger une chimère tu trouveras la mort sur ta route »_


	12. Chapter 12

Un homme à la carrure d'athlète, les cheveux sombres aux reflets bleus, les yeux fermés, est assit au cœur même de l'enfer. Ou du moins, si ce n'est pas l'enfer, ça y ressemble fortement. Un volcan en activité permanente, gorgé de fumées nauséabondes, emplies de sulfure. Cet homme, nul n'ose troubler son sommeil. Nul être hormis un. Il ouvre les yeux d'un coup, sa conscience le mettant en garde contre une intrusion. La cosmo énergie que le Phénix ressent est multiple. Deux chevaliers aux intentions très claires. Ils sont venus le chercher. Ils auront probablement appris sa trahison envers le Sanctuaire et son désir de combattre aux côtés des chevaliers d'Athéna.

-« Je vous ai senti ! Inutile de vous cacher ! »

-« Ah ! Ah ! Tu es malin Phénix, mais pas suffisamment pour te jouer de nous. Tu n'échapperas pas à ton destin cette fois ! »

-« Qui êtes-vous ? »

-« Chevalier Agora du Lotus et voici Shiva, chevalier d'argent du Paon ! »

-« Envoyés par le Pope, je suppose ? »

-« Nous ne sommes pas là pour répondre à tes questions et n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Notre maître risque d'être contrarié ! »

-« Votre maître ? »

-« Oui… il est probablement l'un des plus puissants de l'ordre »

-« Sache que c'est un chevalier d'or qui nous envoie ! »

-« Un chevalier d'or vous dites ? Mais comment est-ce que… ? »

-« Eh eh ! Surpris, pas vrai ? Tu n'étais probablement pas au courant de l'existence de plusieurs chevaliers d'or ! Cela prouve encore une fois votre infériorité à vous autres, chevaliers de bronze ! »

-« Shaka de la Vierge est le plus sage, et sans aucun doute l'un des plus fort de toute la caste d'or, ses pouvoirs ne connaissent pas de limites »

-« Maintenant, assez parlé ! Tu vas mourir Phénix ! »

Ikki eu un mouvement de recul, avant de parer les coups des deux chevaliers. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que malgré sa feinte il avait été touché, il s'interrogea.

_-« Étrange… ces deux hommes semblent différents de ceux que j'ai pu croiser par le passé. Seiya et les autres ont certainement dû se battre eux aussi. Je n'étais pas au Japon pour les aider, ni avec mon frère… mais il valait mieux pour moi rester ici, le temps pour mon armure de devenir encore plus puissante qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, baignée pendant des semaines dans les fumées du volcan. Pourtant, malgré ma capacité à renaître en permanence… je ressens une cosmo énergie incroyable, une énergie qui pourrait tout détruire en une fraction de seconde… Je me demande qui se cache derrière ces hommes eux… »_

-« Et bien Phénix, tu sembles perturbé ? »

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser retarder la tâche qui m'a été confiée. Vous semblez très sûrs de vous, mais laissez moi vous dire que sur cette terre, vous n'êtes pas de taille! »

-« Que dis-tu ? »

-« Je vous le répète. Vous avez posé les pieds sur l'île de la mort, le lieu où j'ai grandit et subit les pires tourments. Par conséquent vous avez un désavantage ! »

Les deux chevaliers se fixèrent d'un air entendu. Ils ne semblaient pas du tout effrayés par les menaces d'Ikki. Shiva le fixa avec mépris, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-«Mais l'enfer a bien des visages, chevalier Phénix ! Je pense que tu pourras facilement faire ton choix parmi les multiples lieux de souffrance, que notre maître t'a réservé. Le chevalier de la Vierge a le pouvoir de t'envoyer même à distance, dans l'un des enfers de la Création. Son pouvoir est équivalent à celui d'un dieu ! »

Ikki n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler la remarque, le chevalier Agora se mit en position méditative, déclenchant du même coup une paralysie quasi-totale de ses muscles. Impossible de bouger ! Jamais encore il n'avait ressentit un pouvoir aussi grand !.

-« Bon sang, si je ne fais rien ils vont finir par avoir ma peau, je dois à tout prix réagir, AArghh ! »

Une douleur infernale lui saisit la nuque, les jambes et les bras. Phénix tenta de stabiliser sa cosmo énergie pour contrer l'attaque mentale du chevalier du Lotus mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Une personne agissait dans l'ombre. A travers les chevaliers d'argent, Ikki sentit un fluide de négativité le posséder. Ses sens vitaux furent touchés un par un progressivement. D'abord il ne sentit plus rien, ensuite sa vision se troubla. Il tenta de les détecter à leur odeur mais ce fut peine perdue. Les deux hommes lui avaient ôté le goût et l'ouie. Il priait intérieurement pour que le sens le plus essentiel ne soit pas atteint mais ils ne lui firent pas cette fleur. Le chevalier du Lotus lui supprima le toucher. Désormais, Ikki flottait dans un brouillard épais, incapable de se mouvoir et d'anticiper. A leur merci… une poupée de chiffon tout juste prête à subir le coup fatal.

Sanctuaire, temple de la Vierge

Un temple aux proportions harmonieuses. Là, assit en tailleur au cœur de la bâtisse, un homme médite. Ses yeux sont clos par le déni des sentiments, cherchant le réconfort face aux folies de ce monde, quelque part dans un ailleurs inaccessible au commun des mortels. On lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession. En vérité, derrière ce visage d'ange encadré par de soyeux et longs cheveux blonds, se cache un être féroce. Quelque part au creux des univers qu'il parcourt, un oiseau de feu se trouve enfermé. Il sent, il sait, entend les moindres pensées de celui qu'il s'apprête à tuer. Il a confiance, les dés sont déjà jetés, c'est écrit. Comme le court de l'existence. Il a confiance en eux, ils le lui ramèneront plus mort que vif. Il songe…à l'idée que le chevalier entende le son de sa voix.

_-« Orgueil, vanité que celle d'un être de chair visant à conquérir l'absolu. Tu dis être éternel Phénix, mais personne ne peu prétendre atteindre un tel niveau de perfection sans défier Dieu. Tu as voulu obtenir l'infini et tu vas payer pour ça ! … Je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser en vie. La volonté du Pope est celle d'Athéna !» _

Une lumière dorée traverse l'espace-temps… Bientôt, Phénix ne sera plus. Non loin de là, le Pope se concentre lui aussi, ajoutant sa haine à la volonté de son chevalier.

-« Oui… c'est cela… continue Shaka ! Qu'il ne reste plus rien de cet importun ! Qu'il meurt, ainsi il ne sera plus une menace pour nous ! Tu m'as trahit Phénix ! Toi, plus que quiconque aurait dû porter le flambeau de ma renommée ! Au lieu de ça tu as préféré rejoindre les rangs ennemis ! L'île de la mort ne te protègera pas cette fois ! Ah ah ah ah ! »

Ile de la mort

-« Chevalier Phénix… le temps est venu d'abréger tes souffrances ! Dans sa grande clémence, notre maître t'accorde une mort rapide. Estime toi heureux ! »

Au moment où Ikki croit sa mort arrivée, quelque chose s'interpose. Dans le même temps, le Pope ressent une douleur aiguë dans son esprit, provoquant l'interruption de son influence sur Phénix. Shaka n'arrive plus à le visualiser correctement… il ouvre les yeux.

_-« Par tous les saints, comment est-ce possible ? Ca n'était encore jamais arrivé ! Qui peu posséder une énergie aussi intense ? Je ne peux plus atteindre Phénix ! Bon sang !»_

Ikki patiente mais rien ne vient. Aucune douleur, aucune souffrance. Le vide seulement, le noir absolu. Incapable de bouger, il a la sensation de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'infini. Il flotte… mais…

_-« Une minute ! Comment puis-je avoir conscience d'un flottement puisque je suis mort ?... Comment puis-je encore avoir la capacité de penser ?... Impossible… Quelle est cette lumière ? Une énergie bienveillante, douce et chaleureuse me guide. Je peux la sentir à nouveau, je l'ai déjà croisé quelque part… La princesse… C'est elle, j'en suis sur… »_

Agora et Shiva ne ressentent plus la présence de leur maître. Quelque chose ne va pas. Pourtant Phénix ne bouge pas.

-« Mais que se passe t-il ? Quelque chose cloche… »

-« Que veux-tu dire Shiva ? Regarde le, il est plus mort que vif !»

-« Oui mais n'as-tu rien senti ? »

-« De quoi parles-tu ? »

-« Quelqu'un est intervenu. Maître Shaka a coupé le lien avec nous, je ne ressens plus rien. Nous devrions rester vigilants, je n'aime pas ça du tout !»

-« Oh mais ! Non, c'est impossible, regarde le ! »

Devant leurs yeux ébahis, un halo rouge orangé se forme autour du corps d'Ikki. Ils n'en croient pas leurs yeux. Agora recule d'un pas.

-« Comment sa cosmo énergie peut-elle se manifester alors que ses sens ont été supprimés ? La seule réponse possible : Phénix est entrain de s'élever au septième sens, et l'énergie positive intervenue pour lui permettre de prendre l'avantage lui a redonner la force de vaincre la mort ! »

Au plus profond de son être, Ikki sent son énergie croître progressivement. Athéna est intervenue pour le sauver, il devrait pouvoir sentir ses sens de nouveau. Progressivement, les effluves de terre brûlée imprègnent ses narines, il peut sentir la caresse du vent sur sa peau meurtrie, entendre le son de la terre qui gronde, presque goûter sur sa langue les effluves charbonneuses échappées des fumées volcaniques. Oui… le moment est venu pour le Phénix, de renaître de ses cendres. Il ouvre les yeux. La lumière du jour l'éblouit, comme s'il vivait une seconde naissance. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le fait de sentir le vent soit si agréable, il mesure enfin la chance qui lui est donné. Il renaît en tant que guerrier du bien, en tant que chevalier d'Athéna. Le passé reste derrière… il n'oubliera jamais. Il compare les rayons solaires au sourire d'Esméralda. Elle non plus il ne l'oubliera pas, elle restera à jamais dans son cœur mais Ikki aura changé à tout jamais. Jamais plus il ne sera le même homme. Personne ne viendrait plus à bout de lui, il s'en fit le serment. Sa voix grave résonna.

-« Je vous avais prévenu… Vous ne quitterez plus jamais cette île ! »

-« Comment ? Comment as-tu fais pour revenir du monde des morts? C'est impossible ! »

-« Tout est possible lorsque l'on croit à la justice. Jamais plus vous ne commettrez d'actes répréhensibles, plus jamais de morts inutiles. Vous vous vantez d'être des saints !... d'être les disciples du plus spirituel de tous les chevaliers d'or !... mais en vérité, c'est dans les jardins de roses qu'on trouve les plus féroces épines. J'en ai encore la preuve aujourd'hui. Vous ne méritez pas de vivre, et je vais enfin pouvoir rendre justice ! »

-« … »

-« Par la puissance du Phénix ! »

L'air brûlant se déchaîna dans une tempête de feu dévastatrice. Agora et Shiva pensaient parer le coup mais Athéna avait joint sa force à celle du chevalier de bronze. Ils furent balayés.

-« Par l'enfer ! Relève toi Shiva ! Tu ne vas pas laisser ce gringalet gagner ! Maître Shaka ne nous le pardonnerait pas ! »

-« Aaaarhg ! »

Sous les yeux horrifiés de son compagnon, Shiva fut littéralement lacéré par les flammes pulsées à la vitesse du son. Un vent torride s'empara des lieux, Ikki fit un bond en avant. Un violent coup de pied atterri dans la mâchoire d'Agora qui trébucha et s'étala de tout son long au bord du précipice, surplombant les flots déchaînés. Ikki s'approcha de lui lentement. Dans ses yeux, Agora pouvait lire la détermination. Une haine sans borne nourrie depuis des années. Il tenta de le dissuader.

-« Regarde toi Phénix… Maintenant c'est moi qui agonise... Ce que tu vois n'est pas différent de toi… en fin de compte… Tu resteras pour toujours un assassin, emplit de haine, habité par une soif de vengeance inassouvie ! Tu iras en enfer quoi qu'il advienne… Tu n'échapperas pas à ton sombre destin ! »

Ikki ne répondit pas. Il savait au fond de lui que la haine qui lui avait permis d'obtenir l'armure qui faisait sa force, mais pouvait également provoquer sa perte… il avait déjà tuer tellement de gens. Il avait de fortes chances de le payer un jour. Mais il souhaitait racheter ce sombre passé… un passé qui avait aussi apporté une lumière, une fragile lumière en la personne d'Esméralda. Sans oublier Shun, qui avait toujours eu une place au fond de lui, malgré sa détermination à lui nuire lorsqu'il avait prit la tête des chevaliers noirs. Il avait gagné une chose néanmoins. La disparition du Ikki d'autrefois. La fin de l'aveuglement. Car il avait ouvert les yeux. Peut être qu'il paierait… oui… Après tout même les chevaliers étaient des criminels… Mais tuer au nom de la justice était un devoir, il était prêt à prendre le risque et à défier l'autorité divine. Il était prêt à mourir pour sa cause.

-« Tout dépend de ce qu'on entend par le terme de « justice ». Ton maître prétend être pur mais il envoie des hommes à la mort pour servir un être de haine qui souhaite dominer le monde. Peu importe que j'aille en enfer ou au paradis, l'essentiel c'est la direction que j'ai choisie de prendre aujourd'hui. Et mon chemin diffère du tien. J'ai choisis de rejoindre mes compagnons et de me battre à leurs côtés pour empêcher le Sanctuaire et son représentant de nuire à l'humanité ! »

-« Tu es fou Phénix… Jamais tu n'arriveras là bas. Vous paierez pour cette infamie, vous paierez tous ! »

-« Ca suffit ! Yaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Il le fit taire en portant un coup fatal au chevalier d'argent. Le regard de la victime, la énième victime du Phénix, devînt vitreux puis vide. La vie l'avait quitté à tout jamais. Ikki n'avait eu envers eux aucune pitié. Tuer ou être tuer… il maudissait son destin de chevalier… il maudissait l'obligation de faire couler le sang. Il admirait son frère. Alors qu'il s'éloignait en direction de l'antre du volcan pour se ressourcer à nouveau, il pensa :

_-« Shun… je te prenais pour un lâche, un garçon trop sensible et je t'en voulais. Pourtant c'est toi qui avais raison. Ta force c'est justement cette bonté, ce refus de la violence en toute circonstance. Ton âme est pure et le restera longtemps. Un chevalier peu être profondément humain et refuser la violence. Pourtant l'amour est aussi une forme de violence… Athéna est le symbole même de cette contradiction. Un pouvoir d'une violence inouïe dans un corps de vierge. J'ai décidé de croire en elle moi aussi…je sens que je le regretterais… mais je m'en vais te rejoindre bientôt mon frère. Bientôt je serais là moi aussi, pour lutter contre le Pope ! »_

L'armure de l'oiseau de feu disparut au cœur des fumées noires du volcan. L'île était à nouveau calme, à peine ébranlée par les grondements sinistres de l'âme du chevalier, accordés à ceux de la terre agitée à laquelle il avait abandonné ses jeunes années.

A des kilomètres de là, sur les hauteurs d'Athènes, le Pope enrageait.

-« Comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu se produire ? Comment ? ! »

Le silence glacé du palais sonna comme le glas de ses ambitions. Appuyé sur le balcon surplombant le vide, il serra les poings. Le marbre sous ses doigts se mit à céder dans un craquement inquiétant, témoignage concret de sa rage décuplée. La pierre éclata sous la pression. Une lumière dorée s'échappa de sous sa toge immaculée. Saga se retourna, faisant soudain face à un visiteur invisible.

-« Toi ? Non… non va t-en immédiatement ! »

-« Pourquoi fuir la réalité ? De quoi as-tu peur ? De ton reflet ? »

-« Arghhhhh ! Hors de ma vue, tu n'es qu'une illusion. J'ai tué mon frère il y a des années ! Laisse moi en paix, je t'ordonne de partir ! »

Il saisit le morceau de marbre qu'il venait de briser et le lança dans un excès de fureur incontrôlée, en direction du miroir qui lui faisait face. Le marbre rencontra la matière réfléchissante et l'image tant redoutée éclata en centaines de larmes de verre. La glace implosa, le Pope lâcha un hurlement de rage. Il porta les mains à ses tempes, agité d'une torpeur qui ne semblât trouver son origine que dans une sorte de paranoïa compulsive. Pourtant il était bien conscient… la voix dans son esprit était réelle. Cette voix tant redoutée qui lui disait toujours quoi faire ou quelle attitude adopter. Il haïssait cette voix, ce deuxième lui qui lui empoisonnait l'existence. Une seule solution : s'en débarrasser. Cet évènement désagréable, ajouté à la honte due à son incapacité à éliminer Phénix, finit d'achever le peu de patience qu'il restait en lui. Désormais sa haine serait sans borne, il détruirait tout sur son passage, quitte à le faire de ses propres mains.

Côte Ouest du Domaine sacré, baie de Kalamata

Lorsque Marine et Aiolia posèrent le pied sur la terre sacrée, ils ressentirent immédiatement l'atmosphère emplie de négativité du Sanctuaire. Ils avaient pris garde d'accéder au site à couvert, empruntant le bord de mer, à l'abri des rochers et des regards indiscrets. Marine s'inquiétait. Bien qu'Aiolia l'accompagnât, elle sentait que le Pope veillait. Il aurait vite fait de sentir leur présence et sa rage n'en serait que plus vive. Ils avancèrent doucement, Aiolia ouvrant la marche, jusqu'à un passage secret dissimulé dans la roche qu'il lui indiqua en souriant.

-« C'est ici. Personne n'est censé savoir… Regarde !»

-« Un passage secret ? »

-« Mon frère m'en avait indiqué l'emplacement lorsque j'étais enfant. Il ne pensait probablement pas que nous en ferions usage pour nous préserver du Sanctuaire mais plutôt pour fuir un ennemi extérieur »

-« Où cela mène t-il ? »

-« Tout droit à la maison du Lion. La partie qui continuait jusqu'à la demeure de mon frère s'est effondrée. Suis moi, nous devons nous dépêcher avant que les gardes ne viennent par ici ! »

-« Allons-y!»

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'étroit passage et accédèrent après un long cheminement dans une semi obscurité, au coeur de la cinquième maison. Aiolia s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Lorsque Marine pénétra pour la première fois dans le temple, elle éprouva des sentiments partagés. D'un côté elle était heureuse, de l'autre elle ne cessait de songer au danger qui les menaçait en restant ici.

-« Peut être aurions nous mieux fait de rester au Japon… »

-« Nous serons plus utiles ici. Et j'ai un compte à régler!»

La crainte de le perdre repris ses droits. Elle le saisit par le bras.

-« Je t'en prie, ne fait pas ça ! N'y va pas! Attend que tous les chevaliers soient réunis avant de t'en prendre à lui »

-« Marine… respire… »

Il caressa les cheveux bouclés d'un geste tendre, ce qui eu pour effet de la calmer instantanément. Il prit sa main et la guida à travers les pièces, révélant son intimité, longtemps voilée à son regard. Marine ôta son masque, ici elle n'en avait nul besoin et resta bouche bée devant les métopes sculptées représentant l'épique histoire d'Hercule. La pierre était la même depuis des décennies. Des siècles et des siècles d'histoire défilaient sous leurs yeux, années de luttes acharnées pour la préservation de la paix et de la justice. Combien d'hommes ayant porté l'armure du Lion avaient vécus ici ? Elle l'ignorait mais elle se sentait bien et avait le sentiment étrange que dans cet endroit personne ne la toucherait jamais.

Aiolia la conduisit dans une pièce aménagée simplement, ouverte sur le ciel. Le jour filtrait à travers de souples voiles de lin suspendus entre les colonnes de façon à ne pas éblouir le regard et l'air présent dans la pièce était plus frais qu'à l'extérieur.

-« C'est mon salon. J'y passe le plus clair de mon temps lorsque nous ne sommes pas de garde. Vient t'asseoir ici, tu te sentiras mieux »

Marine acquiesça. Ses craintes s'amenuisaient à mesure qu'elle l'écoutait. Ils s'assirent sur une banquette et soufflèrent un moment. Il passât un bras par-dessus ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Elle se laissa aller en soupirant.

-« Si je comprends bien, je suis assignée à résidence ? »

Il saisit son menton et se pencha pour lui voler un baiser. Le désir était bien présent mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'endroit. Il s'éloigna en caressant sa nuque. Elle appuya sa joue contre sa paume.

-« Je préfèrerais te laisser voler. L'aigle aime sentir la caresse du vent sur ses ailes. Mais c'est plus sûr. Shaïna est probablement sur le retour et j'ignore comment elle réagira une fois rentrée »

-« Elle n'ira pas voir le Pope. Pas après ce qui s'est passé au Japon. Si elle le faisait, ce serait la fin de tout… et par la même occasion l'anéantissement total du peu de bien qui reste encore en elle. Je crains d'avantage le Pope et les autres chevaliers !»

-« Quoi qu'il arrive,tu dois rester ici. Ce temple est protégé par mon cosmos. Seule une énergie plus puissante que la mienne serait susceptible de briser le sort. A présent je dois y aller »

La jeune femme ne pipa mot. Elle savait que c'était inutile. Elle aurait bau tenter n'importe quoi pour l'en empêcher, rien n'y ferait.

-« Tu ne renonceras pas… »

-« Marine… »

-« Laisse ! Je dois m'y faire… Ca fait partie de notre devoir après tout. Nous n'aurions peut être pas dû nous laisser aller…»

-« Que veux-tu dire ? »

-« J'aurais aimé ne pas souffrir. Aimer c'est douloureux. J'aurais dû savoir… »

Aiolia fronça les sourcils. Il revînt vers elle et tenta de répondre mais elle posa une main sur ses lèvres, ainsi scellées.

-« Ne dit rien. Quoi qu'il arrive je t'appartiens. S'il arrivait un malheur tu serais toujours avec moi et inversement »

-« Il ne m'arrivera rien, je t'en fait la promesse. Ait confiance en moi Marine »

-« J'ai confiance… »

-« Je serais de retour rapidement. C'est promis ! »

Elle tenta de se convaincre qu'il disait vrai souriant du mieux qu'elle put, avant de le regarder s'en aller impuissante, en direction de la maison du Pope. Le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger avait le goût du désespoir.

_-« Mon Dieu, faite qu'il en réchappe ! »_

Manoir des Kido

-« Saori ! »

-« Il y a du nouveau ? »

La princesse était assise dans le laboratoire secret de la fondation Graad, suivant avec attention les centaines d'images diffusées en permanence par les ordinateurs de contrôle, encastrés au dessus du pupitre de commandement. Les employés scrutaient dans les moindres détails les reliefs afin de déterminer le meilleur emplacement en cas d'attaque. Les possibilités étaient analysées à la loupe, au prix de longues heures de veille. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Seiya derrière elle, elle s'était empressée de recueillir les dernières nouvelles.

-« Apparemment l'armure a été localisée. Elle serait quelque part, au fond de l'océan. Je pense que c'est une façon de rester à l'écart. Le chevalier ne nous prêtera sa force qu'en temps voulut, lorsque la véritable bataille commencera.

-« Sans doute. Pour le moment, la priorité n'est plus l'armure du Sagittaire. Je sais qu'Ayoros sera là quand il le faudra. Nous devons prendre une décision et attaquer par surprise. Tout est prêt pour partir dans deux jours, as-tu pu rassembler tes compagnons ? »

-« Tout le monde est prêt, je pense que Shyriu et les autres sont comme moi. Ils ont hâte d'en finir avec tout ça. Des nouvelles de Phénix ? »

-« Il va bien… Je peux sentir sa présence »

-« Athéna… »

-« Difficile de s'y habituer pas vrai ? »

Seiya avait du mal en effet. Il était difficile de savoir quand Saori était totalement elle-même et quand elle était habitée par l'esprit de la déesse . Mais ce pouvoir avait du bon. Seiya sentait qu'Ikki allait bien. Elle veillait au grain.

-« Sais-tu ce qui nous attend là bas ? »

Il reprit ses esprits.

-« Pas vraiment… Pourtant le Sanctuaire, j'ai connu ! Je préfère éviter d'y penser et me dire qu'on risquera notre vie utilement. On n'a rien à perdre. Pas de famille, seulement des compagnons d'armes. Je compte là-dessus aussi pour nous motiver. Et puis il y a tous les enfants de l'orphelinat, tous ces gens à travers le monde qui souffrent en silence. On répondra présents pour eux aussi»

-« Tu as raison… Peu importe nos vies si on se bat pour une cause juste. J'ai confiance, tout ira bien… »

Saori plongea son regard dans celui de Seiya. Il était clair et limpide... Ils se comprenaient de mieux en mieux. Elle sentit l'infinité de son cosmos et le sourire qu'elle esquissa intrigua le chevalier. Deux images succinctes traversèrent son esprit. Le regard de Saori et celui de Shaïna. Les deux se superposèrent. Où était-t-elle en ce moment ? Il s'éloigna de la princesse et rejoignit la salle d'entraînement. Quelque part il le sentait, la femme chevalier luttait pour sa survie.

Pendant ce temps...

Aldébaran avait reçu l'ordre de faire sa ronde du côté de la frontière, de la bouche même du Pope… ou plutôt de celle de celui par qui le Pope parlait, à savoir de la bouche de Shaka. Il ne l'avait jamais tout à fait apprécié… mais là c'était le comble. Débonnaire par nature, le fier chevalier du Taureau n'avait pas la moindre intention de se départir de sa bonne humeur matinale. C'est donc le cœur indolent qu'il s'engagea sur le sentier menant aux murailles. Elles séparaient de toute leur hauteur le camp d'entraînement des aspirants chevaliers du mont sacré où se trouvaient les temples du Zodiaque. L'air était vivifiant, charriant çà et là les embruns en provenance de la Méditerranée. Un parfum légèrement différent s'imposa tout à coup à lui, imprégnant ses narines comme un coup de fouet. Mélange doux amer de crainte saupoudrée de jasmin.

_-« Sal temps pour les roses… si j'étais elle je renoncerais ! »_

Ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur un point minuscule à l'horizon, dissimulé dans l'ombre des arènes du camp des femmes chevaliers. Il ne s'était pas trompé, il s'agissait bien de l'Ophiuccus. De son côté, n'ayant pas vu que le chevalier la surveillait attentivement, Shaïna poursuivait sa tentative risquée d'accéder à son chez elle sans trop se faire remarquer. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il lui barra la route.

-« Dis donc toi ! Je peux savoir d'où tu viens ? Si je ne me trompe pas ça fait un petit moment que tu nous as quitté. Tu sais ce qui arrive aux déserteurs ? »

Elle sursauta.

-« Aldébaran ! Tu te trompes sur mon compte. Je n'ai pas déserté. Au contraire… le Pope m'avait confié une mission et me voici de retour »

-« Peu importe, je n'aime pas trop ça ! Tu ne devrais pas rester dans le coin si j'étais toi. Autrement tu risques d'avoir des ennuis… »

-« De ta part je présume ? »

Shaïna tentait de garder contenance, mais devant une telle masse de muscles, cela semblait difficile. Quelque chose lui indiqua au fond, qu'Aldébaran essayait seulement de la sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il la fixa du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, calme et stoïque comme à l'accoutumé, avant de détourner le regard.

-« Je passais dans le coin. L'histoire de prendre un peu l'air. Là haut ils commencent tous sérieusement à me les gonfler ! Tu ferais mieux de rentrer… Moi ce que j'en dis ! Mais … c'est mauvais signe. Le vent se lève… »

Sur ce, il continua sa route comme si de rien n'était. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne jamais l'avoir croisé. Shaïna l'avait échappée belle. Aldébaran était bon. Il préférait se taire plutôt que de faire du mal à une faible créature, même si dans le cas de Shaïna, il aurait eu affaire à une rebelle.

_-« Imbécile, en faisant cela c'est ta propre vie que tu mets en danger ! »_

Sans plus attendre, elle escalada le mur et rejoignit d'un bond sa modeste maison, sans croiser âme qui vive. Une fois la porte fermée, elle souffla d'un coup, comme pour soulager la torpeur qui l'avait habité quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle avait bien cru ne pas en sortir vivante… Il faut croire que la chance lui avait sourit cette fois. Au cœur de la pièce noyée dans la pénombre, tout était calme. Tout… excepté une ombre de forte stature, adossée au mur de torchis, face à elle. La femme chevalier épuisée, eut un mouvement de recul mais le mystérieux visiteur la dissuada.

-« Si j'étais toi je ne chercherais pas à fuir… tu ferais mieux de venir avec moi ! »

Le visage que Shaïna découvrit avait un sourire carnassier. Cette fois elle en était sûre : aucune chance d'en réchapper !

-« Reste où tu es si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des problèmes… Tu vas venir avec moi bien sagement ! »

-« Toi ? »

-« Surprise de me voir, n'est-ce pas ? A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Au calme et à la douceur de ta petite maison ? … Tu pensais réellement que le Pope pardonnerait ton échec après tous les revers qu'il a subit ? »

-« Je n'ai pas échoué ! »

-« Vraiment ? Comment expliques-tu dans ce cas, que Pégase et les autres soient encore en vie ? Tu devais l'éliminer… Il semble que tu as eu un instant de faiblesse ! »

Shaïna ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait rien à justifier, rien à prouver, ce qu'il disait était vrai. Elle ne pouvait le nier. Faire le contraire aurait été trahir Seiya… après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire une telle chose.

-« Soit… S'il faut affronter le courroux du Pope, alors je suis prête ! »

-« Oui… L'ennui tu vois c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il te fasse du mal. D'un autre côté, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir des soucis par ta faute. Milo aurait préféré se charger de ça, mais il semble qu'il ne te soit pas insensible. Il serait peiné d'apprendre que ton cœur bât pour un autre. Enfin !... Toujours est-il que le Pope a jugé bon de m'envoyer te chercher à sa place »

-« Milo ?... j'étais loin de penser que… »

-« Oui… Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça ! Suis moi veux-tu ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

-« Quelle amabilité !... Tu mérites bien ton surnom en tout cas ! Masque de mort ! »

Contrainte de le suivre sans discuter, la femme chevalier se résigna. Elle passa en boucle dans son esprit, les issues qui s'offraient à elle, mais renonça. Personne ne pouvait lutter contre un chevalier d'or et surtout pas contre celui là. Angelo, communément appelé Masque de mort, en raison de ses effrayantes capacités à guider les morts, reconnu pour sa cruauté sans états d'âme, était réputé pour exécuter les ordres sans discuter. Chez lui, pas question de choisir ou d'analyser. Un ordre était fait pour être exécuté… inutile de se demander si tel acte est bon ou mauvais. Il n'aurait donc eu aucun mal à la rattraper. Elle sortit de la demeure, Angelo à sa suite et ils prirent la direction de Star Hill.

Temple du Lion

Le temps paraît long à celui qui se sent impuissant.

_-« Têtue, moi ? »_

Bien qu'étant de nature obéissante, Marine n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle éprouvait l'horrible sensation d'être inutile, frustrée de ne pouvoir aider Aiolia. Même si elle avait voulu tenter une approche, il lui aurait été impossible de franchir le temple de la Vierge. Une folie… avait-elle une tête à faire des folies ? Elle sourit, confortablement installée sur le sofa qu'elle avait repéré, dans la chambre du chevalier.

_-« Oui, j'ai déjà sombré dans la folie… folle de m'être laissé aller et de t'aimer. J'ai été folle de croire que tout serait simple, folle d'aller au Japon, folle de revenir ici… Mais au point où j'en suis, autant aller jusqu'au bout ! »_

A défaut de pouvoir affronter la menace elle-même, elle réfléchit à un autre moyen de l'aider.

-« Quand les poings ne sont plus efficaces, autant faire marcher le mental !»

Elle savait que la décision qu'elle avait prise inconsciemment était la bonne, mais il y avait un problème de taille : comment se rendre là bas sans se faire repérer ? Une seule solution ! Emprunter le passage indiqué par son amant pour accéder à la plage et se rendre au pied de la falaise menant à Star Hill, du côté opposé aux temples, le long de la paroi nord. Le vent y serait sans doute très violent, mais elle devait faire ça pour lui, elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Ce qu'elle y découvrirait viendrait ou non confirmer les soupçons de Saori.

Décidée, Marine se leva et prit la direction de la grève. Elle y accéda après une demi heure de marche à travers le passage secret. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle ne traîna pas et rejoignit la paroi en courant à la vitesse du son, dissimulant ainsi sa présence et ses gestes aux yeux des hommes. Elle prit conscience du risque encouru lorsque son regard scanna de bas en haut la roche abrupte, balayée par les vents marins.

_-« Cette fois c'est le test ultime… Si j'arrive en haut de cette falaise, j'aurais la réponse à mes interrogations. Nulle autre que moi ne peut le faire… C'est le moment ou jamais. Si j'attends il sera trop tard !»_

Elle commença son ascension, avançant sans trop de difficultés. Par la suite, sa progression se fit plus lente, à cause du vent violent qui venait déstabiliser son équilibre déjà précaire. Les pierres étaient glissantes, à cause de l'humidité charriée dans l'air. Aussi dût-elle raffermir sa prise. Au moment où elle prit appuis sur une pierre à mi hauteur de la paroi, la roche se brisa. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Elle cru sa dernière heure arrivée mais, confiante en son destin, se ressaisit en agrippant de toutes ses forces une branche misérable qui avait poussé là. Elle reprit rapidement pied mais son cœur battait la chamade. Un coup d'œil en arrière suffit à la faire frissonner. Le vide béant semblait lui tendre les bras. Le moindre faux pas, et s'en était finit d'elle.

_-« Alors toi, on peu dire que tu tombes bien ! »_

Elle essuya d'un revers de la main la sueur qui perlait à son front et releva la tête vers son objectif. Luttant courageusement face à la fatigue qui envahissait ses bras et ses jambes, ajoutée aux vents déchaînés qui fouettait le métal de son masque d'argent, Marine commençait à flancher. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devait continuer. Elle reprit donc son ascension.

Palais du Pope

-« Halte là, on ne passe pas ! »

-« Laisse moi passer, je dois voir le Pope ! »

-« C'est impossible, il ne veut voir personne ! Tu sais bien que même les chevaliers ne peuvent entrer ici sans obtenir une autorisation spéciale et tu risques d'être châtié si tu insistes ! Pour la dernière fois, retourne d'où tu viens et attend les instructions ! »

-« Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne ! Ça suffit !»

Le chevalier du Lion ne se fit pas prier. Saisissant un garde à chaque bras, il les assomma sans plus de cérémonie, les envoyant valser contre les murs. Les trois autres tentèrent de s'échapper mais un éclair de lumière éblouissant les transperça de part en part. L'instant d'après, les cinq hommes gisaient inertes à ses pieds. Plus déterminé que jamais, Aiolia pénétra dans la salle d'audience avec fracas, fixant d'un regard farouche le trône de celui qu'il désirait tuer. Lui, le responsable direct de la mort de son frère.

-« Et bien ?... Quelle est cette agitation ? Qui va là ? »

Le Pope se leva et fit face. Il distingua le chevalier et s'assit à nouveau.

-« Que se passe t-il chevalier ? Pourquoi tant d'agitation ? »

-« Je suis venu ici pour voir la déesse Athéna et je ne sortirais que lorsque j'aurais pu lui parler »

-« Aiolia du Lion… te voilà enfin ! Tu sais bien que tu ne peux voir la déesse en personne, si tu veux lui parler tu es obligé de passer par moi ! Qu'as-tu à lui dire de si important ? Quelles nouvelles apportes-tu ? Il semble que tu aies échoué dans ta mission… Je t'avais demandé de me ramener la tête de Seiya si Shaïna échouait »

-« Je veux la voir et je suis prêt à vous affronter pour y arriver ! »

-« Comment ça ? Es-tu devenu fou ? Tu me menaces alors que tu n'as même pas été capable de me ramener l'armure du Sagittaire ! Dois-je comprendre que toi aussi tu as choisis de me trahir ?»

-« Cette mascarade a assez duré ! Bas les masques cette fois… Saga ! Non seulement vous nous mentez depuis le début car Athéna n'a jamais été présente ici, mais en plus vous êtes responsable de la mort de mon frère Ayoros ! Par votre faute, il a été accusé de traîtrise alors que c'est lui qui a sauvé la déesse il y a treize ans !»

Aiolia l'avait mit en joug, un doigt accusateur pointé vers lui. Cette fois le Pope se releva d'un coup, les poings serrés. Il se sentait démasqué.

-« Ainsi tu connais la vérité !… C'est regrettable…»

Il descendit les marches une à une très lentement, se dirigeant vers lui, plus menaçant que jamais. L'atmosphère avait brutalement changé, emplie d'une chaleur électrique étouffante. Chacun des deux sentait confusément, l'immense cosmo énergie de l'autre. Aiolia était quasi certain de l'avoir déjà senti. Mais où ?... Arlès ! C'est ça ! Il avait reconnu la cosmo énergie dont son frère était si puissamment imprégné… Ayoros et le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux étaient les meilleurs amis du monde autrefois… Cet homme était du même sang. Sa puissance était donc incommensurable. Il put sentir le vide glacé du néant, comme si cet homme avait pu aspirer mentalement la moindre de ses émotions. Saga tentait de réveiller en lui par un subtil procédé, les blessures profondément enfouies. Le moindre de ses doutes lui semblait exacerbé. Il tentait de le déstabiliser.

_-« Seul le diable peu agir de la sorte ! Je ne dois pas le laisser posséder mon esprit ! »_

La clarté solaire de son cosmos flamboyant contra la tentative d'attaque mentale de Saga, mais ce dernier décida de ne pas en rester là.

-« Tu vas regretter amèrement de t'être dressé contre moi Aiolia ! Si tu veux suivre la voie dans laquelle s'est engagé ton frère, libre à toi ! Mais tu comprendras que je ne puisse te laisser en vie désormais. A mes yeux tu n'es plus digne de porter l'armure d'or du Lion ! Que la puissance démoniaque te terrasse ! »

Aiolia eut à peine le temps de distinguer l'attaque, tant elle avait été projetée rapidement. Elle l'envoya violemment en arrière, brûlant sa peau comme s'il s'était agit d'un feu ardent.

_-« Impossible ! Je ne peux pas arrêter ses coups, ils ont la vitesse de la lumière ! Seuls les chevaliers d'or peuvent frapper à une telle vitesse ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que le Pope serait ?...»_

-« Meurt, chien ! »

-« AAAAaaargh ! »

Aiolia ne se laissa pas faire cette fois, il riposta de toutes ses forces, l'énergie bestiale du Lion inondant de lumière la salle d'audience. Une boule d'énergie se forma à l'instant où les deux attaques s'entre choquèrent, créant ainsi un magma incandescent d'une puissance destructrice incroyable. Le Pope le mit en garde :

-« Tu es fou chevalier ! Même si ta puissance est immense, elle finira par faiblir face à la mienne ! Tu finiras par lâcher prise et alors ce sera la fin pour toi ! »

La puissance s'intensifia, créant une vague de chaleur intense quasi insupportable pour le commun des mortels. Le point de rupture serait bientôt atteint… C'est alors qu'une voix vînt s'interposer.

-« Arrête Aiolia ! »

-« ? »

-« Tu sais bien que défier le Pope et à travers lui notre déesse, est tout bonnement intolérable ! Tu es entrain de bafouer toutes les règles de la chevalerie ! »

-« Non, attends ! Laisse moi t'expliquer ! Je n'ai pas le temps de tout te dire dans les détails, mais sache que j'ai le bon droit de mon côté ! Le Pope n'est pas celui que tu crois, ce n'est pas Arlès mais un imposteur, quelqu'un qui a prit sa place pour nous dominer tous et s'emparer du pouvoir d'Athéna ! »

-« Ca suffit traître ! Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille. Shaka ! Je t'ordonne de venger mon honneur en éliminant le chevalier du Lion ! »

Le Pope recula, laissant volontiers sa place au chevalier d'or de la Vierge. Celui-ci s'avança, les yeux toujours clos pour préserver sa concentration.

-« Tu me déçois Aiolia… Toi plus que quiconque aurait dû se ranger du côté de la justice et favoriser la paix, mais visiblement cette femme t'a tourné l'esprit. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de te demander de renoncer à ton armure et de quitter le Sanctuaire. Si tu refuses je serais obligé de t'éliminer !»

-« Shaka ! Toi ! Celui qui est censé être l'égal même de Dieu, tu m'accuses de trahison ? Où est ton bon sens enfin ? Ne sais-tu plus reconnaître où se trouve la justice ? Si c'est ce que tu souhaites alors j'accepte de me battre, mais tu n'ignores pas que notre affrontement durera aussi longtemps que nous maintiendrons l'équilibre entre nos deux forces ? »

-« Non je ne l'ignore pas… un combat de mille jours et mille nuits, mais je suis prêt à tout pour laver l'honneur du Sanctuaire ! Par le Trésor du Ciel ! »

-« Par la colère du Lion ! »

Un grondement équivalent à un violent coup de tonnerre résonna entre les murs centenaires. Les poings des deux chevaliers d'or s'entrechoquèrent. De force égale, leurs cosmos se suspendirent dans l'espace temps, provoquant autour d'eux, une barrière infranchissable. Désormais rien ne pouvait les arrêter, pas même le Pope. Celui-ci les observa impressionné.

_-« Ils ont atteint la limite… même si l'un des deux est capable d'inverser la donne, ils finiront par y laisser leurs peaux! Les imbéciles ! »_

En effet, aucun des deux chevaliers ne semblait lâcher prise. L'affrontement pouvait durer longtemps. Pourtant, au cœur de cette fournaise, Shaka commençait à avoir des doutes. Il vacilla légèrement... Aiolia cessa son attaque… il fit de même. L'arrêt subit du flot d'énergie les repoussa tous les deux violemment. Ils se jaugèrent d'un air peiné. Oui… peinés de devoir en arriver là. En des décennies d'histoire de la chevalerie, rares étaient les chevaliers d'or à s'être affrontés. Un tel acte n'avait rien de glorieux, loin de là et ils en étaient tous deux désolés.

-« Ce combat est inutile !... Arrêtez immédiatement ! Vous êtes tous les deux incapables d'exécuter les ordres ! »

Le Pope avait parlé. Shaka le prit très mal.

-« Mais enfin Grand Pope je … »

-« Silence ! Même toi Shaka, tu n'as pas été capable de régler le sort de Phénix ! Il s'en est tiré grâce à l'intervention d'une force mystérieuse dont je n'ai pas encore identifié la nature, mais lorsque je l'aurais fait, celui ou celle qui en est à l'origine paiera cet affront ! »

-« … »

La voix d'Aiolia résonna de nouveau.

-«Je ne renoncerais pas à faire triompher la justice ! Vous devriez accepter de vous rendre et de reconnaître la princesse comme la véritable Athéna. C'est dans votre intérêt ou bien le Sanctuaire court à sa perte ! Cela vous est égal que les chevaliers d'or censés être les représentants de la justice sur Terre, s'entretuent indéfiniment au sein de combats fratricides ? Ce n'est pas ce que nous souhaitons, ni ce qu'Ayoros souhaitait pour l'ordre !»

Aiolia allait lancer une attaque contre le Pope au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, quand Shaka retînt son bras au dernier moment. Alors que le chevalier du Lion tentait de lui échapper, Saga en profita pour lui lancer une attaque mentale très puissante. L'effet produit fut sans limites, envahissant son cerveau comme un cri d'effroi, quelque chose de strident et d'absolument insupportable. Aiolia poussa un hurlement qui résonna à travers le domaine sacré et tomba à genoux.

-« Ah ah ah ! Désormais tu feras exactement tout ce que je te dirais … absolument tout ! Je t'ordonne de retourner à la cinquième maison et d'attendre de pied ferme les chevaliers de bronze. Une lettre m'est parvenue, écrite il y a deux jours de la main même de cette usurpatrice qui se fait passer pour Athéna ! Nous devons être aux aguets. Je t'ordonne, lorsqu'il se présentera devant toi afin de traverser les douze maisons, de tuer Seiya une bonne fois pour toute ! Tu ne retrouveras l'usage de ton sens commun qu'une fois cette tâche accomplie. Ainsi je suis certain d'être entendu… tu m'as poussé à employer la manière forte… voilà qui est fait ! A présent, va ! »

Shaka n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Il était trop tard. L'esprit d'Aiolia était désormais possédé par le Pope. C'est d'un geste machinal, presque inerte qu'il se releva et fit demi tour. Un pantin manipulé par des liens invisibles n'aurait pas fait mieux. Quelque chose en lui lui ordonnait de résister mais à chaque tentative, une décharge électrique le faisait souffrir atrocement. Lorsqu'il se calma, la douleur disparue. Il n'était plus le même… désormais seule la mort du disciple de Marine le ramènerait à la raison.

Falaise de Star Hill

_-« Aiolia ! »_

Un appel venait de raisonner dans l'esprit de Marine, alors qu'elle arrivait presque en haut de la falaise.

-« Impossible ! Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que ? Non ! Non, je ne peux pas le croire !»

Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa se sa gorge, nouée par l'inquiétude. Mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de flancher, pas maintenant qu'elle arrivait au but ! Elle tenta de se raisonner, se persuadant que rien n'avait pu lui arriver, qu'il s'en était sortit, que le Pope l'avait laissé en vie. Mais quelque part, elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Elle aurait dû l'en empêcher, par n'importe quel moyen. Maintenant c'était trop tard.

-« Je dois avancer… C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu… je dois continuer »

Quelque part, au dessus de la Méditerranée

L'avion de la fondation survolait l'océan depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Saori était assise devant, aux côtés de Tatsumi qui semblait soucieux lui aussi. La voix du pilote retentit dans les hauts parleurs placés de part et d'autre de la carlingue.

-« Nous survolerons Athènes dans exactement deux heures princesse Saori, j'attends vos ordres, désirez-vous faire une escale à mi chemin pour vous reposer un peu ? »

-« Non… commandant, maintenez la position et poursuivez votre route. On ne peut pas se permettre d'arrêter là. Nous devons atterrir là où vous savez le plus rapidement possible !»

-« A vos ordres princesse »

_-« Je sens que quelque chose de grave vient d'arriver… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »_

Palais du Pope, Sanctuaire

-« Je vous l'ai amené Majesté… »

Angelo s'approcha du Pope, ce sourire moqueur toujours accroché à son visage. Il tenait Shaïna par le bras. La jeune femme ne disait rien, attendant la sentence.

-« Masque de mort… décidément c'est la journée des traîtres, on aura tout vu ! Et bien Shaïna ?... qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? »

-« Maître, pardonnez moi… Quelqu'un s'est interposé au moment où j'affrontais le chevalier Pégase. Je ne vous mens pas, c'est la pure vérité ! »

-« Quelqu'un ? Qui donc ? »

Elle hésitait. Lui en voudrait-il si elle tentait de préserver sa vie ? Faisait-elle preuve de lâcheté en agissant ainsi ? Non… elle désirait seulement rester en vie pour les aider lorsqu'ils viendraient au Sanctuaire. Elle le savait, elle en était sure. Les chevaliers de bronze seraient bientôt là. Elle devait gagner du temps.

-« Une lumière dorée flamboyante, probablement une armure d'or, mais je ne me souviens de rien après ça. Je me suis évanouie. Lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits Seiya et la princesse avaient déjà quitté les lieux »

-« Oui… ce que tu ignores, charmante Ophiuccus… c'est que même si tu n'as pas raconté de mensonge, j'ai eu l'occasion de m'entretenir avec le chevalier du Lion »

-« Comment ? »

-« Il aurait dû se charger du reste mais sa mission a tourné au désastre… je ne suis donc pas étonné de te trouver ici. J'ai chargé Angelo de s'occuper de ton cas !»

-« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

-« Tu vas rester sous sa surveillance pendant un petit moment. Le temps pour moi de voir si Pégase tentera de venir à ton secours ou pas… Ca risque d'être divertissant ! »

-« Hum… si je puis me permettre Altesse… je ne crois pas qu'il soit très sage de la laisser en vie »

-« Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? »

-« Elle a trahit, autant en finir tout de suite ! »

-« … »

Shaïna tremblât. Angelo n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Elle le fixa derrière son masque, horrifiée qu'un homme tel que lui puisse porter une armure d'or. La cruauté avait ses limites, mais lui les dépassait largement ! Après mûre réflexion, le Pope prit sa décision.

-« Enferme là dans la prison réservée aux traîtres. Elle pourra y méditer sur ses actes en toute tranquillité ! »

Angelo fit la tête. Il n'aurait pas l'occasion de s'amuser avec elle.

-« Bien Altesse, si telle est votre volonté… »

-« Maintenant laissez moi. J'ai fort à faire ! Quant à toi Angelo. Une fois ta tâche accomplie je veux que tu rejoignes ton poste. Je sens que l'heure du combat approche, ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! »

-« Oui Seigneur… »

Angelo entraîna l'Ophiuccus à sa suite et l'emmena au lieu désigné par Saga. La jeune femme aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs en ce moment. La prison où il l'emmenait se situait près du temple du Cancer, situé juste avant celui du Lion. Elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit le Pope et songea à Marine. Elle n'avait pas été très compréhensive à son égard et le regrettait. Elle se demanda où était la jeune femme en ce moment.

_-« J'espère pour toi que tu as réussi à t'enfuir. Tu n'es sûrement pas au courant mais j'ai bien peur qu'Aiolia ait eu à subir la colère du Pope. Puisses-tu rester en vie ! »_

La voix du chevalier du Cancer la sortie de ses songes.

-« Nous y sommes ! Maintenant tu vas rester bien sage et tout ira pour le mieux »

-« Lâche moi ! Ôte tes sales pattes de sur moi ! »

-« Oh là ! Tout doux ! Une vraie tigresse ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Milo s'intéresse à toi. Mouah ah ah ah ! Adieu ma belle ! »

Il s'éloigna, laissant Shaïna seule derrière des barreaux de fer indestructibles. A bout de force, elle se laissa aller et s'allongea au sol avant de fermer les yeux.

_-« Seiya… je t'en prie, soit prudent ! Ma vie importe peu, mais la tienne…»_

Falaise de Star Hill

Son corps se faisait lourd, terriblement lourd. Elle cru ne jamais y arriver et pourtant. Lorsque la main de Marine agrippa enfin le bord du précipice, elle eu un soupir de soulagement. Elle se hissa de toutes ses forces et à grand peine sur le bord, arrachant la victoire de son ascension au prix de mille souffrances. Elle se laissa aller de tout son long, heureuse de pouvoir reposer sur la terre ferme et poussiéreuse.

-« Enfin… j'y suis enfin arrivée ! »

Après quelques minutes de repos, elle retrouva son souffle et se leva péniblement. Devant elle se dressait un temple de petite taille, néanmoins imposant, orné de colonnes en marbre de style ionique, ouvert sur l'horizon. Une étrange lueur blafarde s'en dégageait. Marine avança jusqu'à poser le pied à l'intérieur. Aucun signe de vie. Ce temple était en fait un tombeau. Elle se rappela très bien les propos d'Altaïr, son maître, lorsqu'elle était arrivée toute jeune au Sanctuaire.

_-« Maître ! Regardez là haut ! De quoi s'agit-il ? »_

_-« Marine… Tu es bien curieuse ! Personne n'a le droit d'y aller hormis le Pope. C'est un endroit sacré ! »_

_-« Un endroit sacré ? Plus encore que les temples d'or ? »_

_-« Plus sacré encore que le Palais du Pope, oui… C'est le Sanctuaire de Star Hill. Le petit temple placé en haut de cette falaise sert exclusivement au Pope. Il y consulte l'Oracle »_

_-« L'Oracle ? Comme la Pythie autrefois à Delphes ? »_

_-« En fait il y consulte les étoiles. La falaise étant très haute, elle domine l'ensemble du Domaine sacré. On peu donc y observer les étoiles et ce, quelque soit le temps. Souviens toi… tu ne dois jamais tenter d'aller là bas ! »_

La voix ferme et impérieuse résonnait encore dans son esprit. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus au sein du temple et ce qu'elle y découvrit provoqua un choc à travers tout son être.

-« Non, c'est impossible ! »

Devant elle, allongé inerte dans une aube d'un blanc immaculé, le teint pâle, son collier d'autorité reposant sur son torse, gisait l'ancien Pope. Marine porta une main à ses lèvres, étouffant un cri. Le corps était en bon état mais l'odeur devenait insoutenable. Elle s'empressa de quitter les lieux afin de respirer l'air frais et prit conscience de l'horrible vérité : Arlès, l'ancien Pope avait été tué par le nouveau, tué par l'imposteur. Mais qui était t-il ? Il manquait un indice essentiel à Marine pour reconstituer le puzzle dans sa totalité… indice qu'elle ne possédait pas. Si seulement elle avait eut l'occasion de voir le visage du nouveau Pope ! Qui était t-il ? Peut être qu'Aiolia le savait… il lui avait fait part de ses doutes à ce sujet. Maintenant il était trop tard. Elle ignorait totalement où il était et ce qu'il était devenu. Elle devait y retourner pour l'informer de ce qu'elle avait vu. La preuve était là, tangible. Elle l'avait eut sous ses propres yeux ! Saori avait raison. Tout à coup, un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit, comme si quelqu'un tentait de lui délivrer un message. Elle entendit une voix masculine résonner en elle avec insistance et se concentra.

_-« Qui cherche à me parler ? Qui ? »_

_-« Le collier… ramène lui le collier… je t'en prie, ramène lui le collier »_

Il lui semblait connaître cette voix, profonde et douce. Elle l'avait déjà entendu par le passé.

_-« Ayoros ! »_

_-« Mon frère tiens à toi… rapporte lui le collier, fait le pour moi »_

Elle eut du mal à réaliser mais ne chercha pas à comprendre. Elle s'exécuta, dénouant sa ceinture de soie blanche qu'elle portait toujours à la taille auparavant pour la porter à son visage et se préserver ainsi de l'odeur dégagée par le corps inanimé. Malgré le côté morbide de la situation, Marine se sentait investie d'une mission essentielle. Si Ayoros s'était adressé à elle par la pensée, c'est que le collier devait représenter quelque chose d'important. Elle s'approcha donc du corps et tendit la main jusqu'à détacher soigneusement du cou de l'ancien Pope, un discret pendentif en argent et pierre de lune, brillant comme l'éclat céleste. Elle le glissa entre sa chair et l'armure avant de sortir à nouveau. Une fois dehors, elle noua la ceinture autour de ses reins et fixa le ciel d'un air songeur.

_« Que vais-je faire à présent ? »_

A quelques kilomètres d'Athènes, avion privé des Kido

Revenir, retourner aux origines de l'humanité. Au cœur du maelström énergétique dans lequel elle flottait sans fin, Saori rêvait, suspendue entre le monde terrestre et l'Olympe. Son sommeil était profond, malgré le ronronnement incessant des moteurs de l'avion. Elle ne savait où aller, se contentant de flotter vers la lumière qui filtrait doucement à quelques mètres d'elle. Une voix retentit au cœur de cette lumière dorée. Elle entendit résonner sa propre voix. Elle appelait quelqu'un.

_-« Grand père, c'est toi ?... »_

_-« … »_

_-« Ayoros ? »_

_-« Saori… »_

Elle fit un pas vers la lumière, puis deux. La clarté prit forme humaine. Un jeune homme très beau et en armure lui sourit. La voix prit de l'assurance.

_-« C'est bien toi… »_

_-« Oui… Athéna… »_

_-« Que fais-tu dans mon rêve ? »_

_-« Vous éprouvez la peur. J'ai senti votre inquiétude »_

Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise.

_-« Nous nous dirigeons vers le Sanctuaire, je serais bientôt là. Mais ton frère ? »_

_-« Je ne perçois pas tout. Le Pope est intervenu je crois… je crains pour sa vie »_

_-« Ce qui explique mon pressentiment… »_

_-« Peu de nos compagnons semblent décidés à nous aider… j'aurais voulu faire plus ! »_

_-« Tu as donné ta vie pour moi… il n'existe pas au monde plus belle preuve d'amour. Depuis la nuit des temps, il s'est toujours trouvé parmi les chevaliers d'or, un guerrier marqué du sceau du Sagittaire pour m'aider. L'homme qui veille dans l'ombre à la sécurité d'Athéna, celui qui aime sans le dire. Celui qui préfère se taire et privilégier son devoir. Plus que sa vie, il chérit sa déesse. Tu n'as pas à vouloir faire plus, ton devoir a déjà été accomplit chevalier »_

_-« Je vous ai vu grandir et vous avez changé. J'en suis heureux. Désormais vous êtes prête à endosser l'armure d'Athéna. J'ai accomplit ma tâche… »_

Elle lui sourit et s'approcha, saisissant les mains du chevalier dans les siennes. Elle ne parla pas… l'instant suspendu était fort.

_-« Reste… »_

_-« Je serai toujours avec vous… »_

_-« Tout cela prendra bientôt fin. Je t'en fais le serment. Jamais plus le mal ne s'en prendra à ceux que j'aime. Le Sanctuaire me reviendra et il sera vaincu !»_

La vision se brouilla.

_-« Je ne peux rester plus longtemps… »_

_-« Pour tout ce que tu as fait…»_

_« … »_

_-« Je te récompense aujourd'hui. Toi… Ayoros du Sagittaire, que ton nom résonne à jamais parmis les étoiles »_

Elle posa alors ses mains sur le visage de celui qui lui avait tout donné, traversant les émotions enfouies au creux du cœur mort depuis des années. Elles étaient intactes. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse tout à fait, Saori se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui offrit un baiser. L'homme referma ses bras autour d'elle. Par delà la mort, la chaleur de son cosmos salvateur brûlait toujours. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Quelque chose en lui, rappelait le visage de Seiya…

Un flash, des lumières étourdissantes. L'éclat du soleil et à nouveau, le ronron significatif de l'avion, amorçant sa descente vers la terre ferme. Des voix… Des voix par milliers...

-« Elle dort encore, tu crois ? »

-« Dans tous les cas il faut la réveiller ! Nous allons atterrir »

-« Princesse ! Princesse Saori ! »

-« Mhh ? Seiya ? »

-« Hey ! Vous nous avez fait peur…Du sommeil en retard on dirait ! Nous sommes arrivés !»

Seiya s'était penché au dessus d'elle, repoussant Tatsumi d'un revers de la main.

-« Avorton ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention, non ? »

-« Eeeh ! Du calme, le Sanctuaire est juste en dessous, on ferait mieux d'attacher nos ceintures ! Quand dites-vous les amis ? »

-« Oui… je suis de ton avis, on ferait mieux de se préparer, je doute que le Pope nous ait réservé le comité d'accueil… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! »

-« Chercherais-tu à faire de l'humour Hyoga ? »

Alors que les rires résonnaient, la nervosité commençait à se faire sentir, profonde et persistante. L'heure de vérité avait sonné. Le pilote amorça son atterrissage en prenant garde aux falaises dont le relief était parsemé, puis un choc se fit sentir lorsque les roues entrèrent en contact avec le sol de granit. L'engin stoppa définitivement sa course, laissant le champ libre aux chevaliers.

Seiya ouvrit la marche, suivit de ses compagnons et de Saori. Tatsumi fut chargé de rester sur place, au cas où il y aurait un problème. Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas, qu'un homme drapé dans une cape et affublé d'un masque les accueillit. Seiya se plaça instinctivement devant la princesse. Habitué des lieux, il n'était pas sans soupçonner le Pope d'avoir préparé un sal coup.

-« Et bien Hyoga… il semble que tu aies eu raison lorsque tu parlais de « comité d'accueil »…Qui es-tu ? Je vois que vous ne perdez pas de temps ! »

-« Je ne dois m'adresser qu'à la princesse Saori, ordres du grand Pope !»

-« Il fallait s'y attendre ! »

-« Laisse Seiya !… Je suis la princesse, chevalier. Je t'écoute ! »

-« Le Pope vous souhaite la bienvenue ici et il a hâte de vous rencontrer. Il m'a chargé de vous conduire jusqu'au palais, si vous voulez bien me suivre ! »

-« Nous te suivons…»

-« C'est par ici… »

L'homme s'engagea entre les roches, marchant tout droit avant d'arriver face à un monumental escalier de marbre dont l'envolée infinie des marches semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Il s'arrêta et fit volte face, désignant cet ouvrage de la main.

-« Ceci est l'escalier principal qui chemine vers le palais du Pope. L'autel d'Athéna se trouve tout en haut de cette montagne. Je ne peux hélas vous y accompagner… C'est la règle. Seule la princesse peut passer »

-« Seule Athéna peu passer ? Qu'entends-tu par là ? Tu nous laisses ici ? »

-« Eh eh !... Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir passer sans encombres ? »

-« Seiya, attention ! »

-« Quoi ? »

L'homme profita de l'effet de surprise, il saisit l'arc qu'il avait prit soin de dissimuler sous sa cape et pointa sa flèche en direction de Saori. Aucun des chevaliers n'eut le temps de réagir, le coup partit plus vite que le vent, l'objet étincelant venant finir sa course dans le sein de la déesse. La princesse suffoqua, un voile sombre s'imposa.

_-« Ayoros… Tu avais promis !»_

-« Princesse ! Non ! »

Le voix de Seiya… bien réelle celle là. Son corps se fit plus lourd que jamais, le cœur si vif en temps normal, ralentit sa course progressivement.

_-« Ne m'abandonne pas… je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas… »_

Des images par milliers. Son enfance, ses caprices, des visages inconnus, de paradis enchanté, le danger, des batailles épiques… des visages tous différents pour un seul cosmos divin… sa rédemption… son épreuve personnelle. Elle s'effondra. Avant qu'elle n'heurte le sol, des bras puissants vinrent à son secours. La dernière chose qu'elle distingua fut les yeux de Seiya.

_-« Promets moi… chevalier… »_

-« Maudit ! Soit maudit chevalier d'argent ! AAAAAAAAAAAaaargh ! »

Il lança une attaque en direction de l'agresseur. Celui-ci prit le coup de plein fouet, tombant à genou en suffoquant. Un sourire moqueur persistait sur sa face, malgré la douleur éprouvée. Il fixa le petit groupe et le corps inerte de la jeune femme.

-« Vous n'arriverez jamais jusqu'au Pope !... »

-« Que veux-tu dire ? Expliques toi ! »

-« Pour sauver cette fille il vous faudra traverser les douze maisons du Zodiaque, réparties tout au long de cet escalier que vous voyez devant nous… Mais je vous avertit : jamais vous ne pourrez franchir les douze maisons, c'est pure folie ! Tous ceux qui s'y sont essayés ont péris de mort violente. Si néanmoins par miracle… vous parveniez quand même en haut… il vous faudra compter avec l'horloge qui égrainera les heures aussi vite que vos vies… une flamme pour chaque maison traversée… pour chaque heure écoulée… douze heures pour parvenir au Pope… et quand bien même vous y arriveriez… encore faut-il le convaincre de redescendre, pour la sauver ! Ah ! C'est peine perdue… et… et ma mort n'aura pas été inutile ! Aargh ! »

Il expira en ayant prononcé ces pitoyables paroles. Elles sonnèrent comme un glas aux oreilles des chevaliers de bronze. Hyoga serrait les poings, tentant posément de trouver une solution au problème. Shun semblait perdu dans ses pensées, regrettant amèrement de n'avoir pu s'interposer pour éviter la flèche à Saori. Seiya fixait le visage aux yeux clos… il lui en avait beaucoup voulu, mais désormais un tout autre sentiment l'animait. Elle était courageuse… un courage différent de celui des femmes chevaliers, certes. Mais ce courage là avait quelque chose de touchant, parce que justement, elle était vulnérable, même dans sa toute puissance de déesse.

_-« L'amour est une force… »_

Alors que Seiya et ses amis cherchaient un moyen de parvenir au plus vite au palais, une voix inhabituelle les interpella.

-« Vous comptez rester là sans réagir encore longtemps ? »

Seiya secoua la tête.

-« Shyriu ! Te voilà enfin ! »

-« Et oui ! J'ai finis par comprendre qu'il me fallait accepter ma cécité. Elle a certains avantages cependant, mes sens ont été décuplés. Ca fait du bien de vous revoir !»

-« Avantages ?... J'aurais préféré t'en guérir. Je pensais que l'eau magique rapportée des montagnes de Jamir aurait suffit ! »

-« Jamir te sauvera quand même chevalier ! Si tu gardes confiance en tes capacités ! »

Les quatre chevaliers se retournèrent en direction de l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix, à la fois douce et puissante.

-« Qui est-ce ? »

-« Oh ! Vous ? »

-« Maître ! »

-« Oui… c'est moi qui ait réparé vos armures à Jamir lorsqu'elles étaient mortes »

-« Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

-« Je suis Mü du Bélier et vous vous apprêtiez à franchir ma demeure, la première maison du Zodiaque »

-« As-tu l'intention de nous barrer la route ? »

-« Je tenais à vous avertir. Je vais veiller sur la princesse pour vous permettre d'avancer, mais vous devez d'abord écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire. Vous ne pourrez vaincre des chevaliers que si vous arrivez à vous dépasser et à atteindre le septième sens. C'est le seul moyen ! »

-« Le septième sens ? On m'a déjà parlé de ça ! »

-« Seiya, les enseignements que tu as reçu ne suffiront pas. Il te faudra sublimer ton cosmos pour aller de l'avant, mais tu as un avantage certain sur les autres, qui n'ont pas encore forcément eu cette chance »

-« Oui, j'ai compris… mais j'ai confiance en mes compagnons. Ils y arriveront car nous nous battrons pour une juste cause !»

Le chevalier les laissa passer, non sans avoir tester auparavant la puissance de leurs attaques respectives. La prochaine étape s'avèrerait plus difficile. En voyant le symbole sculpté au dessus du fronton de la seconde maison, ils surent que leur adversaire serait le saint d'or du Taureau.

Star Hill

_-« Il est revenu ! Je peux sentir leur présence, ils sont ici, et ils ont réussi à accéder à la seconde maison ! Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Il m'a semblé entendre la voix de la princesse. S'ils ont entrepris de passer par le chemin traditionnel, cela ne peu vouloir dire qu'une chose : Seiya ne tardera pas à se retrouver face à la maison du Lion!"_

Toujours au sommet du Mont étoilé, Marine cherchait un moyen de prévenir les chevaliers de l'usurpation du Pope mais ne sachant pas si Aiolia était sortit d'affaire ni si les autres chevaliers l'écouteraient, elle pensa à Seiya et Shaïna. Bien qu'étant devenues rivales, les deux jeunes femmes étaient avant tout sensibles à la justice et à l'honneur. Shaïna accepterait peut être de l'aider. Elle entreprit de retrouver la terre ferme, rebroussant chemin par là où elle était arrivée.

Geôles du Cancer

Shaïna l'avait sentit elle aussi. Elle savait que Seiya avait commencé son ascension vers le saint des saints. Faisant rapidement les comptes, elle réalisa qu'il serait bientôt là. Non pas qu'elle soit incapable de briser seules les barreaux de sa cage, mais sa prison avait cela de particulier qu'elle était partie prenante du temple du Cancer et donc, directement lier aux compétences de son propriétaire. Elle ne pouvait donc sortir de là sans une aide extérieure, le cosmos d'Angelo empêchant toute intrusion.

_-« C'est bien ma veine… me voilà prise au piège comme un rat !... Seiya, soit prudent ! »_

Temple du Verseau, hauteurs du Domaine sacré

-« Cette fois ça y est ! »

-« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Camus s'était retourné, un regard douloureux posé sur sa camarade de jeu.

-« Arsinöé. Si j'étais toi, je rentrerais rapidement au village. C'est devenu dangereux ici… »

La jeune femme était allongée sur un édredon de plumes, négligemment posé sur le lit du Verseau. Lorsqu'elle vit que le regard du chevalier s'était assombrit, elle se leva et s'avança pour lui faire face.

-« Dangereux ? Depuis quand le Sanctuaire est-il un endroit dangereux ? »

-« Hmm… Tu poses beaucoup de questions. Mais il est inutile que tu saches… tu devrais rentrer… »

-« Je vous connais maître Camus ! Quand vous faîtes cette tête là c'est que vous êtes contrarié. Et je suis frustrée de ne pouvoir rien faire pour vous aider… »

Il portait déjà son armure, prêt à accueillir Hyoga et les autres bronzes comme il se devait. Le baiser qu'il vînt cueillir sur l'épaule de la jeune femme avait le goût du sel. Il l'avait connue deux ans auparavant. Elle vivait au village, comme beaucoup de personnes parmi celles employées au Sanctuaire. Il se remémora leur rencontre…

_Flash-back_

Bien que faisant partie des plus sages et plus âgés chevaliers d'or du Sanctuaire, Camus était assez jeune. Il avait décidé de se changer les idées en allant faire un tour du côté de Rodario et avait croisé un de ses camarades : Shura. Très différents question caractère, les deux adolescents étaient heureux de se retrouver. Shura était froid, solitaire et cartésien, contrairement à Camus qui était doux, patient et sociable. Il se souvînt lui avoir parlé du Sagittaire. Comme souvent avec le Capricorne, ce type de discussions prenait rapidement mauvaise tournure, bien que ce soit toujours lui qui lançât le sujet.

Il s'en voulait de l'admettre à Camus, mais il portait un terrible poids qui ne semblait jamais devoir le quitter. Alors qu'ils rebroussaient chemin, quelques pommes fraîches dans les mains, leurs yeux s'étaient simultanément posés sur une jeune fille accroupie le long du chemin. Un de ses bras était griffé de long en large et sa main était posée sur la tête d'un gros chat qui se laissait caresser avec délectation.

Tout à coup interloqués, Camus et Shura s'étaient sentis tout à coup très embarrassés. Ils croisaient rarement de jeune fille aussi jolie. Elle possédait de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets auburn, légèrement remontés en chignon lâche, une tunique courte à la grecque de couleur safran et des sandales de cuir lacées à la mode spartiate. Ses yeux étaient verts avec une pointe de noisette au centre. Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence des deux chevaliers…

-« Tout va bien ? »

Elle se releva doucement, le chat soigneusement blottit contre elle et les dévisagea comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle pouvait voir des hommes, longtemps…, avant de répondre :

-« Oui, je vais bien. Merci chevalier… »

Shura était étonné.

-« Comment sais-tu que nous sommes chevaliers ? »

Les yeux ambrés s'étaient posés sur lui, le dévisageant avec insistance de bas en haut. Un regard différent cependant, de celui accordé à Camus. Elle le trouva beau et fort lui aussi.

-« Il n'y a que des chevaliers d'Athéna pour être aussi prévenants… et pour avoir autant de prestance ! »

Elle piqua un fard terrible.

Camus interrogea son compagnon du regard, souriant avec bienveillance.

-« Tu entends ça Shura ? C'est bien la première fois qu'une dame nous trouve bienveillants et charismatiques ? Qu'en dis-tu ? »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. Ses yeux perçants de lynx à l'affût étaient restés fixés sur la fragile cré regard emplit de tristesse et de résignation, comme s'il savait qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui.

-« Cette fillette a lu trop de romans… on ferait mieux d'y aller ! »

La jeune femme était vexée. Elle s'avança et défia Shura du regard.

-« Vous faites erreur sur la personne chevalier ! »

Il fit la moue, mais au fond… elle l'impressionnait. Et la colère lui allait bien.

-« Bon… si tu veux rester Camus, libre à toi ! Moi je rentre ! »

Il n'avait guère prêté attention au regard de Shura.

-« Bien… je te retrouve plus tard ! »

-« C'est ça ! »

-« Il est curieux votre ami… »

La voix douce le fit se retourner. Il la fixa avec curiosité, intéressé par l'avis de la jeune fille.

-« Il ne réagit pas toujours de la sorte… je crois que vous l'avez impressionné ! »

-« Je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaître votre nom »

-« Vous n'êtes pas Grec… ça s'entend à votre voix »

Il pensa :

_-« Et observatrice avec ça ! »_

-« Shura est toujours distant. Particulièrement avec les personnes qui lui sont étrangères. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir !»

-« Il n'est pas très galant !... vous par contre… c'est différent… »

Elle avait rougit, troublée par le regard azur du chevalier.

-« Je m'appelle Arsinöé… »

-«C'est un très beau prénom… Que s'est-il passé ? Vous saignez… »

-« Je… Oh ! Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. J'ai simplement voulut éviter à ce chat de finir sous les sabots des chevaux. Mais ce petit malin a voulut s'échapper et m'a griffé ! C'est un petit ingrat !»

Camus sourit en pensant à Aiolia…

-« Je connais un de mes compagnons d'armes qui serait ravit d'entendre ça ! Mais je préfère qu'il reste dans l'ignorance de notre rencontre… les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Je dois rentrer à présent »

-« Vous… Est-ce que je vous reverrais un jour ?»

Elle fit un pas dans sa direction, le faisant reculer. Il déglutit difficilement. En tant que chevalier d'or du Verseau, il devait garder son calme et faire preuve de froideur lui aussi. Pas de sentiment, jamais…

-« Je m'appelle Camus… mais je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons »

Depuis ce jour et malgré la promesse faite autrefois à son maître, Camus et Arsinöé s'étaient, deux ou trois fois par semaine, lorsqu'il descendait au village pour chercher des provisions. Arsinöé changeait. Plus le temps passait, plus elle embellissait. Mais le regard de Shura n'avait pas changé. A croire qu'il la désirait autant que lui, si ce n'est plus ! La jeune femme savait qu'ils étaient chevaliers, mais ignorait tout des dangers qui les guettaient.

Un soir où elle pensait à Camus elle décida d'enfreindre la loi, empruntant le sentier menant aux temples sacrés, en plein cœur de la nuit. Quasiment personne n'était présent … du moins, pas l'ensemble des chevaliers. Certains lui avaient barré la route, mais en voyant une si fragile petite personne, ils avaient souri avant de la laisser passer sans encombres. Arrivée devant le temple du Verseau, perché sur un des pics de Star Hill, une vue magnifique s'étendait à ses pieds. Dominant le vide, elle avait laissé le vent danser dans ses cheveux, oubliant un instant qu'elle était en effraction en restant ici. Une main d'une douceur infinie s'était posée sur son épaule, déclenchant aussitôt des frissons délicieux le long de son échine. Surprise, Arsinöé avait eu un sursaut, manquant de tomber à la renverse. Camus l'avait saisie par la taille et ramenée contre lui, une main posée dans ses cheveux. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient fortement accélérés, témoins sans équivoque de ses sens en éveil.

-« Prudence est mère de sûreté. Ne sais-tu pas cela, divine Arsinöé ? »

-« Je voulais vous voir et savoir où vivait le puissant Camus ! »

-« Cela imprudent. Je serais venu au village si j'avais su… »

-« Je préfère ici … »

Les bras frêles et doux s'étaient refermés autour du torse puissant du chevalier. Il l'avait fixé longtemps… se jurant silencieusement de ne rien lui révéler au sujet de sa mission auprès d'Athéna. Le danger, une vie sans cesse remise en cause, les batailles, l'ordre, le Sanctuaire… ne pas aimer… ne pas aimer…

Inconsciemment, Camus avait rapproché son visage de celui de la jeune femme, ses lèvres s'en allant danser contre le front adorable. Elle ferma les yeux, en proie à une profonde agitation intérieure. La suite fut naturelle. Ils s'aimaient… ce jour là Camus avait trouvé sa fleur, une parenthèse dorée dans un monde de dangers.

_Fin du flash-back_

Camus souriait… perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Arsinöé s'était niché dans ses bras, il refit surface. Il lui devait la vérité cette fois.

-« Je vais devoir me battre »

-« Te battre ? Mais pourquoi ? Et contre qui ?»

-« C'est mon devoir, ainsi que celui de tout chevalier au service du Sanctuaire. L'ennemi n'est pas exceptionnel, mais suffisamment important pour que je puisse craindre un danger. Le vrai danger… c'est la remise en cause d'une fraternité, de notre amitié. Je vais probablement devoir affronter mon disciple »

-« Le jeune chevalier du Cygne ? Celui dont vous m'avez parlé une fois ? »

-« Lui-même, en effet… »

-« Mais c'est insensé ! Camus ! Tu es incapable de faire le mal… Encore moins à ceux qui te sont proches ! »

-« Pourtant le drame, c'est qu'aujourd'hui la dissension est au sein même de notre armée… le Pope nous a ordonné de combattre les chevaliers de bronze venus au Sanctuaire pour s'opposer à la volonté de la déesse Athéna… Hyoga en fait partie. Je ne peux donc pas reculer, quelles que soit les conséquences »

-« Alors je t'ai perdu… »

-« Arsinoé, je… »

-« Non ! Le Camus que j'ai connu n'était pas comme ça ! Il était bon et juste ! Si tu décides de te battre contre eux alors il vaux mieux que je m'en aille, en effet !»

Elle s'était soudain mise en colère, frappant le torse protégé par les lourdes plaques d'or de toutes ses forces. Camus ne pouvait cependant pas renoncer… Il la saisit fermement par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne.

-« Arsinöé… je ne peux pas renoncer ! Il ne s'agit pas que nous… T'aimer était peut être une erreur, je n'aurait pas dû ! »

Lorsqu'elle entendit cela, Arsinöé se retourna, les yeux embués de larmes.

-« Tu peux répéter ? »

-« Je suis désolé… En tant que chevalier d'or du Verseau j'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas céder à mes sentiments. Je t'ai impliqué et j'en suis désolé. Je suis seul responsable. Si tu veux partir, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, pour moi c'est tout ce qui importe »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens une dernière fois, avant de quitter les lieux en courant, trop en peine pour oser se retourner et lui dire au revoir.

Dans les montagnes, quelque part au Sanctuaire

-« Un oiseau tombé du nid… intéressant ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi j'imagine ? Jacky… mercenaire au service du Pope… ou plutôt au service de mes propres intérêts je dois dire ! Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici… où vas-tu si vite ? »

-« Jacky ? Je n'ai pas le temps de parler avec toi ! Laisse moi passer !»

-« Tu rêves ma parole ? »

Marine s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Revenant du tombeau où elle avait vu de ses yeux le corps de l'ancien Pope, elle avait eu le malheur de croiser la route d'un mercenaire au service de Saga. Il n'était pas chevalier. Un bourreau pareil était bien trop cruel pour qu'on lui accorde une armure. D'une taille peu commune, il avait accepté de rechercher les traîtres à la cause. En récompense, le Pope lui avait promis le titre du premier chevalier qu'il éliminerait. En l'occurrence… l'occasion était là. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour se saisir de l'opportunité. Marine tombait à pic. Qui plus est, le Pope l'avait fait rechercher. Elle constituait donc une proie de choix.

-« Laisse moi passer ! Je dois absolument prévenir les autres ! »

-« Les prévenir de quoi toute belle ? Tu crois peut être que Seiya et les autres arriveront vivants au palais ? Tout le monde est déjà au courant, la nouvelle a fait le tour du Sanctuaire ! »

-« La nouvelle ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

-« Ca risque de t'intéresser. Le chevalier du Lion a reçu l'ordre d'éliminer le chevalier Pégase pour racheter son échec au Japon. D'ailleurs ta tête est mise à prix ! »

-« Comment ? Aiolia ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! C'est impossible, tu mens ! »

-« C'est pourtant la stricte vérité. Si tu ne me crois pas, va donc lui demander ! Ah ah ah ! Mais je doute que tu puisses en fait. Dans l'état où je compte te laisser… il ne lui restera plus grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent !»

Marine eut à peine le temps de faire un bond en arrière. Jacky s'attaqua à elle sans prévenir, portant des coups destructeurs d'une violence pure. Elle lui échappa deux ou trois fois avant de faiblir rapidement. L'homme lui assénât un violent coup sur la nuque, elle s'effondra. Il la saisit par la taille et serra de plus en plus fort. Marine commençait à se sentir mal, très mal !

_-"Si ça continue comme ça, mes os vont être broyés par sa poigne infernale ! Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il a dit au sujet d'Aiolia ! Mais s'il dit vrai… Oh non, je ne peux pas le croire ! »_

La douleur devenait plus forte… Les pensées de la jeune femme défilèrent… la ramenant en arrière. Le passé, les souvenirs… elle se revit poursuivre Seiya quand il était enfant. Elle se voyait lui faire la leçon, abattant sèchement sa main sur la joue du garçon désobéissant.

_-« Mais enfin que cherches tu ? »_

_-« J'en ai assez, je ne veux plus rester ici ! Les gens sont méchants, ils disent que je n'obtiendrais jamais l'armure parce que je suis japonais et que je n'ai pas leurs capacités ! »_

_-«Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu dois rester courageux si tu veux aller de l'avant ! Et je refuse que tu quittes l'entraînement comme ça ! »_

_-« Non ! Laisse moi ! »_

C'est là qu'il était arrivé. Elle se souvînt de ses yeux bleus profonds, de ses cheveux dorés sur fond de soleil couchant, dans l'accablante moiteur de l'été. Elle se rappela le sourire et le clin d'œil affectueux envoyés en douce, alors qu'il prenait son disciple sous son aile. Elle se souvînt de la chaleur éprouvée, du feu sur ses joues. De son soulagement à l'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Elle se souvînt de Seiya, posant les yeux sur lui comme s'il avait représenté à lui tout seul l'honneur de la chevalerie. Il voulait lui ressembler… il portait sur lui un regard de petit frère. Elle l'avait aimé… dès cet instant… jusqu'à ce que la silhouette svelte et puissante disparaisse sur la ligne d'horizon. Elle voulait les protéger tous les deux… elle ne devait pas abandonner.

Le temps suspendit son cours, le regard de Marine se voilât. La mort se faisait sentir. Isolée, elle ne pouvait espérer d'aide de personne. Si tel était son destin, elle l'accepterait. Mais alors que le sort semblait se jouer d'elle, une étincelle de puissance réveilla son cosmos endormit.

Maison du Taureau

Pendant que son maître luttait contre la mort, Seiya subissait sa première défaite. Au moment même où il avait posé les pieds sur la première dalle du seuil de la maison du Taureau, un vent violent l'avait balayé, ainsi que ses compagnons. Une véritable gifle sous forme d'ouragan, brûlante et vive. A terre, incapable de remuer, il était dépité par l'attitude du chevalier d'or. Sans même lever le petit doigt, il l'avait mit au tapis. D'une taille peu commune, Aldébaran dominait le bronze telle une statue de pierre gigantesque.

_-« Quelle puissance !... voilà donc le véritable pouvoir des chevaliers d'or ! »_

-« Alors Seiya… Comprends-tu que ce combat ne mène à rien ? C'est inutile ! Tous tes météores ne suffiraient pas à m'abattre ! Ton entreprise est vouée à l'échec ! »

-« Non !... je… Je n'abandonnerais pas Saori !»

-« Mmh… Tu es peut être plus courageux que je ne le pensais… »

Seiya se releva tant bien que mal, titubant sur ses jambes tremblantes. Le coup qu'Aldébaran lui avait porté l'avait assommé. Il se concentra pour faire grandir son énergie intérieure, fermant les yeux et les poings. Il dessina la forme de Pégase avec ses poins, appelant ainsi à travers ses gestes, la puissance de l'animal sacré. Aldébaran persistait dans son mutisme… il ne bougerait pas.

-« Brûle ! Brûle mon cosmos ! Yaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

-« Je t'ai déjà que c'était inutile ! Tu es sourds ma parole ! »

A peine Seiya avait-il lancé son attaque qu'une douleur cinglante le frappa à nouveau. Son corps fut balayé sur toute la longueur de la maison du Taureau, brisant dans sa course deux murs de marbre. Cette fois il ne se releva pas… un miracle s'il était encore en vie ! Le chevalier d'or daigna enfin décroiser les bras. Il fixa d'un air songeur le corps inerte du chevalier, noyé sous les décombres. Quelque chose en lui, sa conscience peut-être, lui disait de cesser ce combat mais il avait sa fierté. Il avait reçu un ordre et n'avait aucune envie de laisser passer des hommes incapables de déployer leur septième sens. C'était là la véritable raison de son courou : si Seiya et ses compagnons voulaient passer, ils devraient d'abord prouver leur valeur au combat. Il n'était ni cruel ni lâche. Aldébaran avait la justice avec lui. Comme l'avait dit Aiolia à Marine lors de leur mission au Japon, il serait de leur côté. Mais Seiya à deux doigts de la mort, était loin d'imaginer le combat intérieur qui se jouait à l'instant même dans l'esprit du Taureau.

Ce fut la voix du chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle qui le tira de la léthargie inquiétante dans laquelle il se laissait dériver progressivement.

-« Quel dommage que je sois obligé de te tuer chevalier de l'Aigle !... je t'aurais bien gardé pour me distraire… mais je doute que le Pope approuve cette initiative »

-« … »

Marine respirait très mal, la pression exercée sur ses os était un carcans de feu. Elle suffoqua…

_-« Aiolia… Seiya…. » _

-« Inutile de t'agiter te dis-je ! Laisse moi abréger tes souffrances et on en parle plus ! »

Reprenant tout à coup conscience, la jeune femme poussa sa force à son extrême limite, une lumière bleue émanant de son corps endolorit. Jackie écarquilla les yeux. Il se sentit tirer en avant, en direction du précipice, Marine penchée en arrière de toutes ses forces.

-« Mais que fais-tu enfin ? Attention ! »

-« Va au diable ! Je refuse de mourir de la sorte! Ou alors tu mourras avec moi !»

-« Comment ? »

Une douleur atroce lui déchira les cotes, le colosse ayant augmenté la pression sur sa victime. Marine ne relâcha pas ses efforts. Elle poursuivit sa contorsion jusqu'à percevoir le vide dans son dos. Elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout, sa vie importait peu au final. A l'instant précis où elle se sentit tomber en arrière, entraînant avec elle son agresseur, elle entendit un appel à l'aide. Jacky termina sa course au fond du gouffre béant, hurlant à la mort. C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

_-« Seiya ! Seiya rappelle toi ce que je t'ai appris… rappelle toi le sabre ! »_

_-« Le sabre ?... Marine ? »_

_-« Souviens toi de ce que je t'ai appris… tu ne pourras vaincre ton ennemi qu'en trouvant son point faible. Mais pour ce faire, tu dois d'abord le forcer à te montrer sa faille, en le poussant à attaquer ! C'est au moment où le sabre est sortit de son fourreau que tu annules son pouvoir, car un sabre dégainé est déjà un sabre mort. Rappelle toi de cela!"_

Seiya avait perçu la peur, la peur de mourir. Il comprit que Marine luttait elle aussi pour sa survie, quelque part sur la terre du Sanctuaire. Cette fois il ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même, tout comme elle. Il se rappela donc ce jour là… le jour où elle lui avait donné la leçon du sabre.

Flash-back

_-Je n'y arriverais jamais ! »_

_-« Bien sûr que si ! C'est seulement par manque de confiance en toi que tu hésites, mais si tu ne te lances pas tu ne me vaincras jamais ! »_

_-« Tu dégaines beaucoup trop vite ! Je n'ai pas le temps de parer ton coup ! »_

_-« Regarde bien… et écoute ce que je vais te dire : un sabre dégainé est un sabre vaincu. Tu dois tout faire pour me forcer à être à découvert. A présent, en garde ! »_

Il se rappela sa position, impassible derrière son masque, ne trahissant aucune intension, aucun sentiment. Il s'était mit en garde lui aussi.

_-« Je dois la forcer à dégainer… je dois trouver la faille ! »_

La suite lui revînt comme un flash, alors qu'il pensait l'avoir oublié : Seiya avait attaqué, poussant Marine à réagir. Elle avait dégainé son sabre. La femme chevalier s'était élancée, brandissant la lame qui devait s'abattre sur lui. Mais Seiya perçu la faille. Il s'agenouilla et arrêta la lame entre ses mains.

_-« Tu as compris, ça y est. Tu m'as vaincue ! »_

Fin du flash-back

Seiya reprit difficilement ses esprits. Il se redressa, le corps alourdit par les gravas pesant sur ses membres ensanglantés et chercha du regard son adversaire. Persuadé que Seiya était à l'article de la mort, Aldébaran s'en allait régler le sort de ses compagnons, toujours inconscients suite au coup violent qu'ils avaient reçu. Il devait agir et vite ! Aldébaran sentit un cosmos près de lui. Il se retourna.

-« Mmh ? Impossible ! Toi ? »

-« Oui, moi ! Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! »

_-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Parbleu ! Mais c'est qu'il compte m'attaquer ! »_

-« Je vais te forcer à quitter cette attitude fière et stoïque que tu adoptes depuis le début… et m'emparer de ta corne d'or. Je te mets au défi ! »

-« Pauvre inconscient ! Seiya tu es très courageux, je dois bien le reconnaître !... Ecoute… j'accepte ton défi mais je préfère t'avertir que tu n'as encore rien vu de ma véritable force ! Prépare toi à subir un nouvel échec ! »

_-« Mais que fait-il ?... Quelle est cette position ? »_

-« Par la corne d'or du Taureau ! »

Aldébaran s'élança sur Seiya, masse impressionnante écumante de rage. Pégase prit peur sur le coup, avant de se ressaisir et songer à son objectif. Plus le temps de penser!

-« Par les météores de Pégase ! »

-« Que de temps perdu ! »

Le choc tant attendu n'eu finalement pas lieu. Aldébaran cru avoir frappé Seiya, mais la voix amusée du chevalier lui fit lever la tête. C'était une diversion !

-« Je suis là !... Et bien, ta vision serait-elle brouillée taureau ? »

-« Grrrrrrr ! Tu vas me payer ça Seiya ! Avorton, viens ici, je t'attends ! »

-« A ton service ! Yaaaaaaaah ! »

Une lumière aveuglante vînt éblouir le puissant colosse d'or, le forçant à cligner des yeux. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Seiya porta son attaque, fondant sur son adversaire depuis les combles où il s'était réfugié, la main brandit en direction du casque d'or à deux cornes. Profitant de l'effet de surprise et de sa vitesse, Seiya trancha une des cornes d'un geste précis, doublé d'un coup de pied qu'il décocha avec force dans la joue du Taureau. Le choc fit basculer cette masse de muscles avec violence, l'envoyant valser un peu plus loin, à grand renfort d'éboulements et de gémissements plaintifs. Pégase se réceptionna sans mal, fixant avec attention le lieu de l'impact. Une poussière peu commune nimbait l'endroit où Aldébaran avait fini sa course, l'empêchant de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Un éclat doré lui indiqua que le chevalier d'or s'était relevé.

-« Bravo Seiya !... tu as réussi… désormais je ne peux plus rester sans bouger… je pourrais poursuivre ce combat indéfiniment, mais tu as prouvé ton intelligence… ce serait faire preuve d'arrogance que de poursuivre cet affrontement. J'accepte de reconnaître mon échec… tu peux passer ! »

-« Comment ? Toi Aldébaran, tu me laisses passer ? »

-« Ne me fais pas répéter ce que je viens de dire Seiya ! Je déteste avoir à l'avouer mais tu es le premier qui ait réussi à s'emparer d'une de mes cornes… ce qui me prouve que tu es capable de t'éveiller au septième sens. De ce fait, tu as peut être une chance d'arriver jusqu'au Pope… car seul un chevalier qui possède et maîtrise le septième sens pourra affronter l'ensemble des chevaliers d'or. Cependant méfies toi ! Ceux que tu rencontreras après moi sont loin d'être aussi bons de cœur et d'esprit. Souvient toi de ce que je t'ai dit… »

Seiya était cloué sur place. Lui qui pensait qu'Aldébaran était cruel et sans cœur, à l'instar de Cassios, il s'était trompé. En réalité le chevalier d'or du Taureau avait tout d'un agneau. Sous sa carapace épaisse se cachait un véritable cœur noble, un vrai chevalier. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps.

-« Je te remercie chevalier !... »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses compagnons pour leur demander de le suivre, Seiya fut stoppé par Aldébaran qui s'interposa.

-« Enfin que fais-tu Seiya ? Ne perd pas de temps à les réveiller, c'est inutile ! »

-« Quoi ? Mais… tu viens de me dire que tu nous laissais passer et je… »

-« Toi seulement ! Pas tes compagnons ! »

-« Mais enfin, pourquoi ? »

-« S'ils veulent passer il leur faudra également se mesurer à moi ! S'ils me prouvent leur capacité à atteindre le septième sens alors ils auront gagnés le droit de franchir ma maison ! »

La mort dans l'âme, Seiya accepta les conditions. Shyriu fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, suivit de Shun et Hyoga. Il les mit rapidement au courant de la situation et les trois amis se résignèrent. Loin d'être inutile, cette épreuve serait pour eux révélatrice. Soit ils réussissaient et continuaient leur route, soit ils échouaient et l'aventure s'arrêtait là.

-« Pars devant Seiya, ne nous attend pas »

-« Oui, Shyriu à raison ! Tu perds un temps précieux en restant avec nous… nous trouverons un moyen pour vaincre le Taureau »

-« Dépêche toi Seiya ! Tu ne devrais déjà plus être ici ! »

-« Bien… soyez prudents et n'oubliez pas. Sa force est terrifiante ! Ne vous laissez pas envahir par son cosmos destructeur, ne le laissez pas vous toucher ! »

Shyriu fixa son ami par la pensée, ses yeux toujours voilés par la cécité.

-« C'est entendu, soit tranquille. Il ne nous arrivera rien !»

-« J'ai confiance en toi mon ami. Bonne chance ! »

C'est ainsi que contraint de laisser ses trois compagnons derrière lui, Seiya se lança à l'assaut de la troisième maison : celle des Gémeaux.

Quelque part sur les terres du domaine sacré, au fond d'un précipice, un corps mutilé gisait sans vie. Des corbeaux de mauvais augure planaient au dessus du vide, le vent solitaire faisant écho à leurs sinistres croassements. Aucune trace du corps de Marine. La jeune femme était tombée plus haut, heurtant par chance un bloc de pierre, saillant de la falaise principale. Elle était mal en point cependant, contusionné de partout, inconsciente. Dans son esprit, les images se mêlaient, la fatigue et les épreuves…

_-« Relève toi… tu fais partie toi aussi de mes chevaliers… relève toi Marine… »_

_-« ?... »_

_-« Tu m'as juré fidélité le jour où tu es venue me chercher… n'oublie pas qui tu es… j'ai confiance en toi chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle ! »_

_-« Athéna ?... »_

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, comme si un électrochoc l'avait ramenée dans un éclair à la surface. Elle était certaine d'avoir ressentit une puissance énergie l'envelopper…

-« Athéna ? »

La jeune femme se redressa tant bien que mal, contrainte de demeurer assise un petit moment, tant son corps et son esprit la faisaient souffrir. Elle fixa ses jambes…

_-« Mon armure en a prit un coup ! Les genouillères sont brisées, mes bracelets de force couverts de sang… je dois me dépêcher de retourner au camp pour trouver de l'aide et avertir les chevaliers ! »_

C'est avec courage mais le corps brisé que Marine s'engagea sur la route des temples, priant en son fort intérieur pour que Seiya ait survécu à son affrontement.

Depuis sa demeure, haute et élancée vers le ciel, Shura fixait l'entrée de la voie sacrée. De son regard perçant, il avait pu distinguer le petit groupe d'enfants (car il les considérait comme tels), qui s'étaient engagés avec véhémence sur la route des temples zodiacaux. L'attitude de Mü à leur égard ne l'avait pas surprit outre mesure. Il s'y attendait. Depuis qu'Ayoros avait prit la tête de la rébellion contre l'autorité suprême de la déesse, un vent de folie avait saisit le Sanctuaire, semant le doute dans les esprits de chacun. Mais il n'était pas de ceux là. Non. Lui, Shura chevalier d'or du Capricorne et donc de la dixième maison se considérait depuis son accession au titre, comme l'héritier des chevaliers passés ici avant lui et ayant portés un jour son armure. Etre né sous le signe du Capricorne constituait pour lui une faveur des dieux, une marque de la confiance totale unissant ce signe à la justice et donc… à la déesse. Un jour, Aldébaran lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était orgueilleux. Se prévaloir d'être le favori en titre n'était bon qu'à lui attirer la haine de ses compagnons… ils étaient jeunes à l'époque. Ils s'entraînaient tous ensemble… tous, ou presque.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, un seul d'entre eux le fixait d'un regard méprisant, un regard emplit de haine et de défi. Une sourde colère enfouie depuis trop longtemps, doublée d'une frustration évidente… le lionceau attendait son heure, prêt à frapper quiconque évoquerait la mémoire de son frère. A travers lui, il revoyait le regard du Sagittaire. Lui… le chevalier parfait, le plus intègre, le plus fort, destiné à être le futur Pope. Comment son meilleur ami avait-il pu le décevoir de la sorte ? Comment avait-il pu croire en sa bonne foi ? Ironie du sort, c'est à lui qu'avait été donné la tâche d'accomplir la sale besogne. Il l'avait fait, anéantissant pour toujours les souvenirs de ce frère d'arme tant aimé.

Bien entendu, Aiolia ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur. Malgré ce stupide sentiment de culpabilité qui l'habitait parfois, Shura n'arrivait pas à reconnaître l'arbitraire de ses actes. Pour lui, seul celui qui détient la justice possède le pouvoir suprême. Que ses actes soient bons ou mauvais, peu importe… s'il a le bon droit pour lui. La justice devait être tranchante comme la lame d'une épée, implacable et solitaire…. Comme lui.

_-« Solitaire, moi ?... balivernes ! »_

Abandonnant son poste de garde, Shura pénétra dans sa demeure. Il avait le temps de les voir venir… s'ils parvenaient jusque là ! Il saisit une coupe et l'emplit de vin, la porta à ses lèvres pour savourer cet instant de quiétude. Il saisit un tabouret placé là et s'assit, songeur…

_-« Camus… j'espère que ton cœur ne flanchera pas lorsque ton disciple se présentera à ta porte. Ce cœur mou et vulnérable que tu as offert à Arsinöé… Imbécile ! Elle méritait mieux que ta pitié tintée de mutisme. Maintenant elle est partie et tu l'as perdue ! C'est peut être aussi bien. Elle semble être du côté des traîtres… ce qui confirme une chose : la faiblesse n'est pas dans le camp des forts, voilà pourquoi je préfère la solitude à la souffrance abjecte des sentiments humains… »_

Evoquer en songes le prénom de la jeune femme tant désirée mais jamais atteinte, réveilla en lui des pulsions inassouvies. Sur ce terrain comme sur d'autres, il ne supportait pas la concurrence. Ne pas dominer lui était insupportable. Il finirait par obtenir ce qu'il cherchait, il en était persuadé.

_-« Non… Non je ne regrette pas d'avoir éliminé Ayoros. Il s'était dressé contre nous… j'aurais dû te tuer aussi Aiolia. Mais tu n'étais qu'un enfant… j'étais incapable de porter la main sur un enfant… aujourd'hui tu t'es dressé contre nous, moi qui pensait que tu étais devenu raisonnable et que tu avais retrouvé tes esprits ! Tu me déçois… tout comme ces pathétiques chevaliers de bronze… tout comme Camus ! Quant à toi Aldébaran ! Tu es stupide ! À cause de toi Seiya est toujours vivant, mais je doute qu'il réussisse à passer le seuil de la troisième maison…»_

La maison des Gémeaux se dressait tel un barrage en face des yeux admiratifs d'un Pégase essoufflé, à force de gravir des marches qui semblaient sans fin.

_-« Voilà donc la demeure des Gémeaux ! Quel temple gigantesque… pourtant tout est silencieux. Personne ne s'est présenté sur le seuil… se pourrait-il que le chevalier n'ai pas réussi à sentir ma présence ? »_

Il avança tout en restant sur ses gardes, attentif aux moindres bruits alentours. Il gravit les marches menant au seuil et se présenta à l'entrée du temple.

_-« Personne… je ne comprends pas ! Je dois en profiter pour avancer, si le chevalier ne me barre pas la route, j'aurais gagné un temps précieux ! »_

C'est ainsi que Seiya se remit à courir à petites foulées, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive devant lui la clarté solaire.

_-« La sortie ! Ça y est, j'ai atteins la sortie ! »_

Faisant un bond vers l'extérieur, il s'arrêta une fois au grand air et se retourna. Ce qu'il découvrit acheva de ruiner ses espérances. Il était revenu au point de départ !

-« Non, c'est une plaisanterie ? Comment une telle chose est-elle possible ? Sorcellerie ! Aaaaaargh ! »

Sans attendre, il pénétra dans la maison des Gémeaux une nouvelle fois, son esprit refusant d'admettre la supercherie. De nouveau la lumière, la sortie… et la déception. Des bruits de pas l'alertèrent. Il se retourna et vit arriver avec soulagement ses compagnons, rescapés de la maison du Taureau.

-« Seiya ? Mais que fais-tu encore là ? Le chevalier des Gémeaux ?... »

-« N'est-il pas ici ? »

-« Oh ! Regardez ! »

Une lumière dorée attira leur attention.

-« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

-« Je suis heureux de constater que vous avez pu vaincre Aldébaran… le problème maintenant est de traverser cette maison ! »

-« Que veux-tu dire ? »

-« Tout simplement que le chevalier n'est pas ici et que j'ai eu beau tenter par trois fois de franchir sa demeure, je n'ai jamais pu réussir à en atteindre la sortie »

-« Comment ? Mais cela ne peu vouloir dire qu'une chose : le chevalier des Gémeaux n'existe pas !... ou alors c'est un piège ! »

-« Un piège ? Que veux-tu dire Shyriu ? »

-« Une illusion destinée à nous faire tourner en rond des heures durant… car plus le temps passe, plus nous perdons nos chances de porter secours à Athéna. Mais cette attitude est synonyme d'une personnalité vile et sans scrupule, qui préfère agir à distance plutôt que de se salir les mains »

-« Oui tu as raison ! Ce chevalier serait donc si lâche que ça ? »

-« De toute façon peu importe ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, tentons une nouvelle fois de pénétrer cette demeure et nous verrons bien »

-«Oui tu as raison ! »

Seiya et ses compagnons se mirent en marche, parcourant la demeure jusqu'à tomber sur…

-« Par Saint Georges, une armure ! »

-« Elle n'était pas ici tout à l'heure ! Je jure qu'il n'y avait âme qui vive en ces lieux ! »

-« Une armure sans propriétaire… étrange… »

-« Shun ! Ta chaîne ressent-elle quelque chose ? »

Le long de son flanc droit, la chaîne d'Andromède de Shun ondulait étrangement, partagée entre l'attaque et la protection. Le chevalier fronça les sourcils.

-« Visiblement elle ne détecte aucune présence hostile, sinon elle aurait attaqué depuis longtemps ! Ce qui me paraît plus étrange, c'est cette impression bizarre. A croire que l'armure est vivante… je sens une puissante cosmo énergie cachée derrière le métal »

-« Si énergie il y a… c'est que le propriétaire ne doit pas être loin. Je propose de passer quand même, qu'en dis-tu Shyriu ? »

-« Je suis d'accord avec Shun… bien que cette armure semble inerte, elle dissimule quelque chose ! Oh ! Attendez ! »

-« Qui y a-t-il ? »

-« Je perçois une sortie ! »

-« Comment ? Tu es sur ? De mon côté je ne vois rien ! »

-« Shun, Hyoga… je propose que nous nous séparions. Prenez ce passage et avec Seiya nous tenterons par là »

-« Entendu ! Il est en effet inutile d'attendre ici plus longtemps. Si l'un d'entre nous parvient à sortir de cette maison, il devra poursuivre sa route en direction de la suivante, sans se préoccuper des autres. C'est entendu ? »

Un silence général accueillit la proposition de Hyoga. Etre séparés faisait partie des risques encourus en venant au Sanctuaire, ils le savaient. Seiya finit par répondre.

-« C'est d'accord ! Allons-y Shyriu ! »

Les deux chevaliers entreprirent leur course, Hyoga et Shun disparaissant dans les couloirs opposés. Tout était calme, l'armure n'avait pas bougée.

-« Regarde Shyriu ! La sortie ! »

-« Oui… apparemment nous avons réussi ! »

Soulagés à l'idée d'avoir enfin résolu le problème, les deux compères sortirent sur le parvis. Mais de nouveau, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient revenus sur leurs pas. L'entrée se dressait là, rieuse et impériale, jetant à leurs figures, la réalité de leur défaite.

-« Par l'enfer ! »

-« Attend Seiya ! »

-« ? »

-« Si nous sommes revenus à la case départ… où sont Shun et Hyoga ? »

-« Depuis quand avançons nous ? »

-« J'ai l'impression que ça fait un bon bout de temps malheureusement !... on doit tourner en rond si tu veux mon avis ! »

-« Tu crois que Seiya et Shyriu ont réussi à atteindre la sortie ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien, mais ils ont plutôt intérêt, parce que sinon nous risquons de rester bloqués là un moment ! Personnellement je n'ai pas envie de finir ici, cet endroit est sinistre !»

Shun approuva d'un signe de tête.

_Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur du temple des Gémeaux…_

-« Je suis d'avis de retenter notre chance une dernière fois. Si nous n'arrivons toujours pas à trouver la sortie, je rends les armes ! »

-« Allons-y ! »

Seiya et Shyriu entrèrent dans le temple une dernière fois. C'est alors que l'armure des Gémeaux leur fit face à nouveau, mais elle était déployée cette fois, ses plaques rutilantes posées sur le corps d'une silhouette humaine dont il leur était impossible de distinguer le visage. Le chevalier des Gémeaux. Du moins le pensaient-ils…

-« Shyriu, regarde ! Voilà enfin notre adversaire ! »

-« Prend garde ! On ignore qui se cache derrière ce masque! »

Pégase se mit en position, son compagnon de même. Leurs cosmos brûlèrent simultanément. Ils désiraient attaquer ensemble pour avoir plus de chance. Une fois leurs énergies à leur maximum, les deux chevaliers attaquèrent. La puissance de leur coup traversa la silhouette opposée de part en part, comme si un souffle était passé à travers du vide. Le chevalier d'or n'avait pas bougé.

-« Impossible ! Nous allons de surprise en surprise, c'est à croire qu'il est transparent ! »

-« Attend… »

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

-« J'ai la même sensation que tout à l'heure… je pense qu'une fois de plus nous avons affaire à une illusion ! »

-« Mais dans ce cas, comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire… ce corps… il ne peut être que réel ? Non ? »

-« Trop cartésien Seiya !... écoute… fait moi confiance, je sais où se trouve la sortie ! »

-« Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?… Eeeh ! »

Sans attendre la permission de son ami, Shyriu saisit Seiya par le bras et fonça droit sur le chevalier d'or. Paniqué, Pégase ferma les yeux, persuadé que le Dragon était tombé sur la tête. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience que Shyriu avait raison. Sa cécité était la clef ! La sortie avait toujours été là… elle leur était simplement dissimulée par le biais d'une illusion, provoquée par une personne à distance. Ils passèrent à travers le corps du guerrier d'or et lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, Seiya constata qu'ils avaient réussi à atteindre la sortie.

-« Tu vois ! Il fallait simplement passer outre son illusion ! »

-« Oui… mais si on s'en est sortis c'est uniquement grâce à toi Shyriu ! Merci… »

-« Je propose de continuer vers la quatrième maison, celle du Cancer »

-« Oui mais… »

-« Souviens toi de la promesse faite à Hyoga et Shun. Nous devons avancer et ne pas douter d'eux !»

-« Oui tu as raison. En route ! »

Palais du Pope…

_-« C'est ça… courrez ! Courrez tant que vous pouvez encore le faire ! Tu as pu t'en sortir grâce à la cécité de ton ami Seiya, mais la prochaine étape sera pour toi plus difficile, crois moi ! Quant à tes compagnons… ils ne sont pas prêts de trouver la sortie, Ah ah ah ! »_

-« Maître ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Il semble qu'une énergie gigantesque soit sur le point d'arriver au Sanctuaire ! »

-« Une énergie dis-tu ? »

-« Oui… je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de ce que j'avance, mais il pourrait s'agir du Phénix »

-« …Encore lui… décidément il était écrit qu'il me pourrirait l'existence jusqu'au bout ! Mais nous n'avons rien à craindre ! Deux chevaliers de bronze sont sur le point de mourir et les autres ne tarderont pas à les rejoindre, même s'ils accèdent à la quatrième maison. Et maintenant que l'esprit du chevalier du Lion est en mon contrôle, je vois mal comment Phénix pourrait améliorer leur sort ! »

-« Heu… oui… Majesté… »

-« A présent file ! J'ai besoin de méditer… Et que personne ne vienne troubler ma quiétude ! »

L'homme ne demanda pas son reste. Il déguerpi en vitesse avant de subir les affres de la colère du Pope.

Lorsqu'Aiolia rentra enfin dans sa demeure, après une lente descente des marches depuis le palais du Pope, ce fichu mal de crâne ne l'avait pas lâché. Un brouillard épais semblait l'avoir envahit tout entier. Il n'avait cependant pas totalement effacé les choses agréables, comme si Saga l'avait « programmé » uniquement pour s'en prendre à une personne en particulier. Il songea à Marine, ne souhaitant qu'une chose… la retrouver. Mais lorsqu'il tira le rideau de lin couvrant l'entrée du salon, il découvrit un espace vide. Plus aucune trace de sa bien aimée, personne… seulement le vent…

Une décharge électrique s'empara de son esprit à nouveau, lui arrachant une plainte pitoyable, torturant son être comme autant d'aguilles. Mais il persista.

_-« Marine… Où es-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu quitté le temple ?... Où es-tu ?..._ »

La douleur atroce augmenta, comme un signal. A nouveau la voix grave et sombre.

_-« Non… non, si elle est partie c'est qu'elle n'est plus de notre côté. Tu dois l'éviter elle aussi. Elle est traîtresse à la cause maintenant ! »_

Il se résigna, ne souhaitant que le calme dans son esprit. Son effort fut payant… la douleur cessa. C'était donc ça le prix à payer ?... ne plus pouvoir agir de lui-même, être manipulé en permanence ? L'évidence se fit jour en lui. Il aurait beau lutter, il n'était pas de taille face à cette puissance surnaturelle. A travers le Pope, quelque chose de plus puissant l'avait touché. Mais pour toucher un chevalier d'or de son rang… il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un dieu… ou du diable !

Quelque part à l'intérieur de la maison des Gémeaux, Shun et Hyoga commençaient à désespérer de ne pouvoir un jour trouver la sortie.

-«Attend ! Arrêtons nous ! »

-« Je ne comprends pas… voilà plus d'une demi heure que nous tournons en rond et toujours aucune trace de la sortie ! »

-« Si tu veux mon avis, ça ne sert à rien de continuer à courir comme ça !»

-« … »

Les deux amis étaient embarrassés. Rester coincés là était plus que frustrant, surtout au moment où la princesse avait besoin d'eux ! A cela s'ajoutait une autre inquiétude : ils ignoraient totalement si Seiya et Shyriu avaient réussi ou non à traverser la demeure des Gémeaux. Alors qu'un silence pesant régnait, une voix tonitruante résonna à travers les colonnes de marbre.

_-« Ah ah ah… alors chevaliers, on s'amuse bien ? Vous pensiez sincèrement pouvoir passer à travers la troisième maison sans subir de pertes ? Et bien je peux vous dire que vous vous êtes trompés ! »_

-« Mais qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! »

_-« Je vous suit depuis le début… ou devrais-je dire, je vous observe et j'avoue qu'il n'y a rien de plus réjouissant que de voir deux misérables chevaliers de bronze, qui prétendent servir une déesse et la sauver de la mort, se débattre comme des oiseaux en cage…. Il y a de quoi rire ! »_

-« Nous n'avons que faire de tes sarcasmes ! Montre toi ! »

C'est alors que devant leurs yeux, apparu la silhouette du chevalier des Gémeaux. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion cette fois. Les deux compères comprirent que le moment d'attaquer était venu. Le Pope agissant dans l'ombre, le cosmos doré se déclencha à distance, provoquant une attaque très puissante, aspirant soudainement le coup déclenché par Shun. Hyoga tenta sa chance à son tour, déchaînant sa bourrasque glacée sur la silhouette toujours immobile du chevalier. Les flocons et la glace, projetés à la vitesse du son, s'évaporèrent au contact de l'or, aspirés à leur tour par l'armure.

-«Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Nos attaques sont inutiles ! »

_-« Vous commencez à comprendre on dirait… »_

-« Qui est là ? »

_-« Vous allez maintenant goûter à ma véritable puissance, préparez vous à mourir chevaliers ! »_

Sans qu'ils puissent réagir, Hyoga et Shun furent attirés par un puissant courant, en direction de la silhouette maléfique. Hyoga ferma les yeux, hurlant à la mort tant il se sentait glacé, alors que Shun tentait de le retenir avec sa chaîne pour l'empêcher de traverser la barrière du vide sidéral, qu'avait ouvert le chevalier des Gémeaux. La tension se faisait de plus en plus forte. Shun lança sa chaîne en direction d'une colonne où elle s'enroula, afin de renforcer sa prise. Mais face à l'aura bicéphale du chevalier d'or, la chaîne céda, devenant tout à coup inerte, projetant du même coup le chevalier du cygne au cœur de l'espace temps. Une fois son ami disparu, le courant d'air cessa et Shun s'effondra.

-« Hyogaaaaaaaaa ! Non ! »

_-« Inutile de protester chevalier Andromède. Ton ami est condamné à errer pour l'éternité dans un espace sans fin. Abandonne ! Ou bien tu seras le prochain sur la liste ! »_

-« Je n'abandonnerais pas chevalier des Gémeaux ! Hyoga était mon ami et tu vas payer pour ça ! »

Au moment où le cosmos des Gémeaux se remit à briller, présage d'une nouvelle attaque, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. L'armure perdit soudainement son éclat et la voix menaçante qui avait résonné quelques minutes plus tôt s'éteignit d'un coup. Ignorant ce qui venait de se produire, Shun en profita pour lancer sa chaîne en direction du casque d'or. L'arme chercha l'ennemi, passant outre les apparences. Shun avait compris que le propriétaire de l'armure d'or ne se trouvait pas dans le temple des Gémeaux, mais bien à l'extérieur. Son attaque traversa le Sanctuaire de part en part, filant comme le vent, avant de finir sa course… aux pieds du Pope ! Il vacilla.

-« Impossible ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'un simple chevalier de bronze ai réussi à projeter son attaque aussi loin ! Cette chaîne est réellement spectaculaire ! Andromède a vraiment de la chance… sans l'intervention de mon damné de frère jumeau, j'aurais pût le tuer ! Quand cesseras-tu de me torturer de la sorte ? »

Une voix triste et monocorde lui répondit.

_-« N'en as-tu pas assez de provoquer la discorde au sein de tes chevaliers ? N'as-tu pas suffisamment fait couler le sang d'innocents ? Tu n'es pas digne de ton titre, ni de l'armure ! »_

Saga porta les mains à ses tempes, prit d'un violent mal de tête.

-« Va t'en ! Laisse moi mener à bien mes plans, tu n'as jamais eu d'autorité ! C'est à moi que revient le pouvoir de décision ! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

…

Tout était silencieux, le temple n'avait aucun écho. Demeuré seul face à une armure inerte, Shun n'osait avancer. A l'instant où il se mit finalement en route, les pièces de l'armure d'or se détachèrent pour se reformer, avant de s'éteindre en silence. Andromède pensa à Hyoga. Depuis le début, les chevaliers se battaient contre un fantôme… ils finiraient bien par le trouver. Il continua sa route, espérant que Seiya et Shyriu aient réussis à passer l'épreuve suivante.

Camp d'entraînement du Domaine sacré…

Il est des sentiments contre lesquels on ne peu lutter, et ce ne sont pas toujours les héros qui en sont les victimes. Il existe des amours cachés, secrets parce qu'ils sont tus dès le départ. Cassios en subissait les tourments. Voilà des jours et des jours que son maître n'avait donnés signe de vie. Il s'inquiétait, agacé par son impuissance face au destin. Depuis le début elle lui avait donné tout son temps et sa sagesse pour l'entraîner, au prix d'un renoncement cruel à sa féminité. Il avait perdu face à Seiya et n'étant pas favorisé par la nature, Cassios désespérait de pouvoir un jour lui avouer ses sentiments. Il ne comprenait pas comment une femme telle que Shaïna avait pu endurer tant de souffrances. Il l'admirait, tout en sachant qu'elle ne ferait pas attention à lui. N'était-t-il pour elle qu'un faire-valoir valorisant son enseignement ? Qu'un pion destiné à venger l'humiliation que Seiya lui avait infligé en la voyant sans masque ?

Il préférait l'ignorer, même si sa petite voix intérieure lui criait qu'il avait raison. Oui. Shaïna était partie pour tuer Seiya. Mais le souci était ailleurs : la jeune femme n'était jamais revenue. D'où son inquiétude, sa détresse. Il avait beau être immense, laid et bestial. Pour elle il aurait été le plus doux des agneaux, la servant dans ses moindres désirs si elle le lui avait demandé.

_-« Je dois faire quelque chose… partir à sa recherche maintenant est une folie. Le Pope a consigné tous les guerriers jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Personne ne peu entrer et sortir de l'enceinte au-delà de la limite des camps. Pourtant je dois en avoir le cœur net… c'est comme si je pouvais sentir un appel à l'aide. Si Shaïna se trouve quelque part sur cette terre sacrée, je finirais bien par la trouver ! »_

Il prit la route menant au Sanctuaire, ignorant la mise en garde et suivant son instinct.

Parmi les signes du Zodiaque, il en est un qui sert la mort, l'accompagnant dans son sillage tel un passeur à la triste mine. Son nom ne laisse pourtant pas deviner ses fonctions de psychopompe. Cancer : une constellation peu connue au creux de laquelle réside le néant… la porte du monde souterrain. Cet homme répond au doux nom d'Angelo. Antagonisme pur. Aujourd'hui, l'attendent ses proies ou plutôt… c'est lui qui les attend. Il a sentit deux âmes vaillantes arpenter la volée de marches menant à son antre. Encore vingt pas, dix-sept… dix marches. Il les voit approcher…

-« N'avance pas Seiya ! »

Dans son désir d'accomplir sa mission, Cancer en avait oublié cette voix. Depuis qu'il l'avait mise en cage, la femme chevalier enrageait. Masque de mort n'avait aucune pitié, même pour les femmes. Il s'était vanté de profiter d'elle si Seiya perdait le combat. Effrayée à cette idée, Shaïna s'était tue, attendant l'opportunité de lui rendre l'appareil.

_-« Quel porc !... plutôt mourir que d'accepter ses bassesses ! »_

_-« Toi… je ne t'oublie pas, crois moi ! Je compte bien te régler ton compte le moment venu, mais auparavant tu vas assister à la mort de ton héro ! »_

-« Shaïna ! Que s'est-il passé ? Depuis quand es-tu ici ? »

Seiya avait reconnu la voix si particulière de Shaïna. Il sentait son inquiétude. Il se précipita vers la geôle où l'Ophiuccus se tenait, alors que Shyriu scrutait les environs d'un œil vigilant.

-« Prends garde Seiya ! Je perçois un cosmos menaçant. C'est probablement le chevalier d'or du Cancer ! »

-« Oui… mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser Shaïna ici ! »

Une voix sarcastique lui fit écho.

-« Malheureusement pour toi elle n'est pas prêt de sortir de là chevalier ! »

-« Qui est là ? Montre toi, lâche ! »

Le chevalier se montra enfin au grand jour. Il était grand, les cheveux noirs de jais, parsemés de reflets bleu. Les épaules étaient larges, les yeux chocolat. Son armure n'avait rien d'engageant. Il fixait Seiya avec dédain, répugné par les sentiments qu'ils sentaient dans l'atmosphère. Son attention se tourna rapidement vers le dragon.

-« Tiens tiens, mais qui vois-je ? Tu oses te présenter ici Shyriu … après m'avoir empêché d'éliminer le vieux maître aux Cinq pics ! Tu ne manques pas d'audace ! »

-« Je pensais qu'un semblant de raison t'aurait ouvert les yeux sur ce qui se trame au Sanctuaire mais il semble que j'ai eu tord une fois de plus. Tord de croire en la bonté du genre humain ! En tout cas nous sommes ici pour sauver la vie d'Athéna et ce n'est pas toi qui nous en empêcheras ! »

-« Je suis prêt chevalier ! »

Alors que Shyriu se préparait à combattre, Seiya était toujours auprès de Shaïna, cherchant vainement un moyen pour la sortir de là. Derrière le masque, la jeune femme le fixait avec intensité. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour renouveler l'expérience du baiser, mais ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment.

_-« Seiya… après tout ce que je t'ai fait… après ce qui s'est passé au Japon… à nouveau, tu fais preuve de pitié envers moi. Tu ne peux savoir ce que je ressens en ce moment, mais si tu savais à quel point c'est fort ! Te voir ainsi t'acharner à me sauver la vie est un sentiment bien doux… un sentiment qui m'était inconnu avant… mais grâce à toi j'ai compris ce qu'était l'amour… »_

Alors qu'il continuait de s'acharner sur les barreaux indestructibles, Seiya fut ramené à la raison par la captive.

-« C'est inutile Seiya ! J'ai déjà essayé mais il n'y a que Masque de mort qui peu me libérer… »

-« Par l'enfer ! Et je ne peux rien faire ! »

-« Seiya, regarde moi… »

Le jeune homme cessa ses coups et fixa le masque inerte.

-« Laisse moi ici et va te battre ! »

-« Mais enfin, tu… »

-« Cesse de bavasser Pégase ! Ton désir est bien de sauver Athéna, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Shaïna, je… »

-« Je t'en prie ! Fait le au nom de la justice… tu t'occuperas de moi après !»

Seiya avait beau scruté les moindres détails du masque, comme pour tenter de voir au-delà… c'était peine perdue. Il ne voyait rien transparaître. Il se dit qu'au fond c'était sûrement mieux, car s'il avait pu lire ses pensées ou la voir pleurer, il n'aurait certainement pas pût résister. Il serait resté là pendant des heures, à tenter de la libérer. Mais elle avait raison… comme toujours. C'est encore une femme qui lui redonnait la force d'avancer. D'abord Marine, ensuite elle…

-« Très bien… j'y vais. Attend moi !… »

Elle se mit à rire malgré la gravité de la situation.

-« A vrai dire je n'ai pas beaucoup le choix !... au lieu de dire des bêtises, dépêche toi d'aller aider ton ami ! »

Il fit volte face pour rejoindre Shyriu, déjà lancé dans un combat à mort avec le Cancer. Celui-ci semblait déterminé à venger l'affront subit en Chine et lança une attaque violente qui projeta le dragon dans un abysse de douleur. Seiya déclencha une attaque qui fut sans effet. Au moment où Masque de mort se dirigeait vers lui, une voix surgie tout droit du passé retentit aux oreilles de Seiya.

-« Laisse moi faire ! C'est à moi d'éliminer ce minable, il a voulu faire du mal à mon maître et je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ! »

-« Cassios ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

-« Peu importe la véritable raison, ça ne te regarde pas ! Mais je compte bien me débarrasser de lui »

-« Cassios ! Je t'ordonne de retourner immédiatement au camp ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! »

Le géant sursauta au ton mélodieux mais énergique. Ses yeux fixèrent avec inquiétude le masque moulé de Shaïna. Aussitôt, il se justifia.

-« Tu es mon maître. Et à ce titre chevalier d'or ou pas, personne n'a le droit de te faire subir une telle humiliation ! Ma place est ici quoi qu'il arrive. Si Seiya n'est pas assez fort pour en venir à bout, je suis déterminé à vaincre cet homme, du sais-je y laisser la vie ! »

Il s'avança vers Masque de mort. Shaïna ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ?

-« Imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

-« Ce que je viens de dire. Je te défie à la place de Seiya et Shyriu pour sauver Shaïna ! A prendre ou à laisser, mais si tu refuses, je mettrais le Pope au courant de tes méfaits ! »

Le Cancer explosa tellement la remarque le fit sourire.

-« Ah ! Ah ! Tu crois sincèrement que le Pope me châtierait ? Pour une simple femme ? Elle a trahit le Sanctuaire en refusant d'exécuter la mission qu'on lui avait confié. Tu seras certainement surprit mais c'est le Pope lui-même qui m'a donné l'ordre de la tenir enfermée ici… »

Cassios ouvrit grand les yeux.

-« Non, je ne te crois pas ! C'est impossible, le Pope est censé être un homme de bien ! Tout le monde au Sanctuaire sait cela ! »

-« Mmh… visiblement tu n'es qu'un pion parmi d'autres. Les hommes sont si naïfs parfois ! Le Pope fait régner la terreur et je l'approuve totalement »

Ce fut au tour de Shyriu d'intervenir.

-« Comment un homme portant une armure d'or peut-il approuver une telle chose ? »

-« Tout simplement parce que celui qui tient le pouvoir est seul capable de faire régner un semblant d'ordre au sein de la terreur ! Celui qui ne possède pas la force n'est rien sur cette terre sacrée ! »

-« C'est là où tu te trompes. La justice ne passe pas par la violence ! Il y a d'autres façons de régler les conflits ! »

-« Pense comme tu veux Shyriu. Je suis certain qu'au final je remporterais ce combat ! »

-« Non, attends ! Tu es sourds ou quoi ? J'ai dit que c'est moi qui t'affronterais ! Je tiens à ce que cela soit ! Moi, Cassios… simple apprenti chevalier, je t'ordonne de la libérer si je remporte le duel ! »

-« Non ! Cassios, ne fait pas ça ! »

Sous les yeux à la fois admiratifs mais inquiets de Seiya et Shaïna, Cassios s'élança. Cancer ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-« Que tout cela est pathétique ! »

-« Ca suffit comme ça ! »

-« Quoi ? Mais enfin tu… »

Alors qu'ils s'attendaient tous à entendre le choc violent dû à l'impact, Shyriu s'interposa. Il s'excusa auprès de Cassios et dans la seconde qui suivit, lui infligea un coup judicieusement placé dans le ventre, de manière à lui couper le souffle. Le colosse s'effondra.

-« Pardonne moi Cassios, mais nous ne pouvions pas te laisser sacrifier ta vie inutilement… même au prix de tes sentiments… Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté… »

-« Cassios ! »

Shaïna avait crié, inquiète pour son disciple.

-« Soit tranquille, il n'a rien. Juste de quoi l'empêcher de jouer les héros ! »

-« Cassios… idiot ! Te voilà bien avancé maintenant ! »

Seiya n'aurait jamais cru que son ennemi, celui qui avait combattu pour posséder l'armure de bronze qu'il portait aujourd'hui… jamais il n'aurait pensé que cet homme viendrait les protéger. Ils ne devaient cependant pas perdre de temps.

-« Si je comprends bien, c'est à nous de jouer maintenant ! »

-« Oui… cette fois Cancer, prépare toi à payer tes crimes ! »

Un combat âpre et violent s'engagea. Seiya n'arrivait pas à toucher le chevalier d'or. Impossible de briser la carapace du démon. Car pour lui s'en était un. Masque de mort déclencha toutes ses attaques, appelant à lui l'énergie du trou noir menant au monde des morts. Shyriu se sentit partir. L'homme aspirait toutes ses attaques et donc… son cosmos. A croire qu'il ne pourrait jamais le toucher. Lorsqu'il déclencha «l'appel des âmes », Seiya fut projeté dans l'autre monde. C'est alors qu'il aperçu Saori. Errant comme une ombre sans vie, marchant dans la vallée de la mort en file indienne, suivant les âmes de ceux qui avaient renoncés pour l'éternité au goût du soleil et du vent. Il tenta de l'appeler, de l'arrêter… les pensées qu'il avait pour Shaïna qui l'appelait depuis la surface et celles qui le portaient vers la princesse se mêlaient dans un ballet incessant. Que de questions futiles en un tel instant ! Seul devait primer son devoir. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle.

L'endroit était sinistre, seulement bercé par les cris des âmes plongeant dans les abysses, un vent violent et doux à la fois, à la saveur suave et enivrante régnait. Comme pour oublier… les eaux du Léthé… Charon et sa barque… l'enfer ou le paradis ? Difficile à dire. Peut être que la mort était douce finalement… ses paupières étaient lourdes, tellement lourdes… la lassitude… tous ces combats pour rien… Cancer était prêt de lui, attendant qu'il ferme les yeux pour lui porter le coup final.

-« Oui… c'est cela chevalier Pégase… la vie est cruelle… mais je m'en vais t'aider en abrégeant tes souffrances ! »

Alors que Cancer allait tuer Seiya et l'envoyer définitivement rejoindre les mourants, Seiya remua. Intrigué, le chevalier d'or suspendit son coup.

S'est alors que la voix tant espérée résonna par delà la barrière des mondes.

_-« Seiya, reprend espoir chevalier ! Tu as juré de me ramener à la vie. Ne te laisses pas abuser par ce qui t'entoure. Si tu suis la lumière de la justice tu pourras sortir de là ! Hâte toi Seiya, j'ai besoin de toi ! »_

_-« Sa… Saori… »_

_-« Tu dois te relever, tes compagnons ont besoin de toi ! »_

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il réussi à lutter contre cette brume envahissant son âme et saisit la jambe du chevalier. Celui-ci, ne s'y attendant pas, n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Seiya sentit la chaleur du cosmos d'Athéna l'envahir… cette force lui permit de revenir à la surface, de quitter les abîmes. Le coup qu'il avait porté avait ébranlé le chevalier, mais pas assez pour le mettre hors course. Ce fut Shyriu qui s'y colla, insistant pour que Seiya poursuive sa route vers la maison du Lion. La flamme de l'horloge du domaine sacré montrait une flamme vacillante… il était temps de passer au palier suivant. Seiya protesta. Pas question de le laisser finir seul ce combat ! Pourtant, en voyant la supplique adressée par le regard de son ami, il finit par céder. Il se tourna vers Shaïna.

-« Il a raison Seiya… pourtant je te déconseille de faire face au chevalier du Lion. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles ! »

-« Shaïna… je… c'est mon devoir. Nous devons profiter de ce répit pour avancer. J'ai confiance en Shyriu, il te libèrera. Masque de mort ne peu plus vaincre maintenant. Athéna est avec nous ! »

-« Athéna… ou Saori ?... »

Seiya était prit au dépourvu.

-« Je… je dois y aller ! »

-« Attend Seiya ! »

-« ?... »

-« Soit prudent, je t'en supplie ! »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, alors qu'Angelo ouvrait les yeux. Sonné mais bien vivant. La première chose nette qu'il vit face à lui fut la silhouette du dragon. Shyriu se mit en position, prêt à en finir. La bataille repris, Cancer affaiblit par le coup que lui avait porté Seiya. Shyriu se rappela les conseils de Mü du Bélier. S'éveiller au septième sens. Il poussa donc sa cosmo énergie à son summum et réussi à éliminer Cancer à l'issue d'une lutte acharnée.

Le corps engoncé dans le lourd carcan doré, s'effondra sur les dalles dans un bruit sourd. Shyriu était à bout, physiquement et mentalement. Tant de morts dans ce temple, tant de vies gâchées. Il avait réussi, mais au prix de lourdes souffrances. Alors qu'il portait un dernier regard sur le corps étendu d'Angelo, il entendit quelqu'un remuer tout près. Cassios s'éveilla difficilement. Le coup que Shyriu lui avait porté avait été suffisant pour le laisser inerte pendant une bonne demi heure. Shyriu hésita. Mieux valait déguerpir avant qu'il ne s'entête à vouloir les suivre à la maison du Lion. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Shaïna. Les barreaux semblaient bien moins solides maintenant que la cosmo énergie du chevalier d'or s'était tue et la jeune femme avait visiblement hâte de sortir de là.

-« Pressons nous Shyriu, Seiya est partit affronter le chevalier du Lion mais il court un grave danger, je le sens, j'en suis persuadée ! »

-« Eh là ! Calme toi vois… Seiya a promis qu'il te retrouverait une fois que la bataille serait terminée. Mais d'abord je dois m'assurer que tu demeures en sécurité ! »

-« Je refuse de rentrer au camp alors que vous risquez tous vos vies pour Athéna ! Je suis moi aussi chevalier et à ce titre je… Aaah ! »

Shyriu avait brisé les barreaux… et assommé la femme chevalier au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, lui épargnant ainsi un combat qui aurait été inutile. Personne ne l'aurait blâmé. C'était ça ou bien elle courait à une mort certaine. Il n'était certes pas plus avancé qu'elle sur ce plan, mais son devoir était d'épargner le plus de vies possibles et celle de Shaïna avait de l'importance pour son ami… son meilleur ami, il le savait. Pourtant il lui était impossible de retourner en arrière… d'un autre côté Seiya était déjà en route. Il prit sa décision. Avant que Cassios n'ait tout à fait reprit conscience, il prit Shaïna dans ses bras et la ramena chez Mü qui la soignerait, à la vitesse de la lumière.

Les marches défilaient l'une après l'autre, s'égrainant comme les flammes de cette monumentale horloge de marbre. Sinistre couleur bleu nuit de ces flammes… sinistres pensées aussi… pourquoi Shaïna l'avait-elle mis en garde contre le chevalier du Lion ? N'avait-il pas juré fidélité à Athéna au Japon ? Son maître n'était-elle pas proche de lui ? Etait-il différent de l'homme qu'il avait connu enfant ?

_-« Je me demande ce que tout ça signifie… Aiolia est un ami. Pourquoi voudrait-il me barrer la route ? Ca n'a pas de sens… Shaïna s'est forcément trompée ! »_

La bâtisse était impressionnante. Deux lions gigantesques sculptés dans du marbre blanc ouvraient le passage, menant à l'antre du fauve. Les colonnes étaient hautes mais fines, soutenant le lourd fronton sculpté. Seiya avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avança prudemment, les jambes un peu tremblantes. Tout était calme… jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sur son visage une brise aussi chaude que la braise. Un éclair au cœur de la pénombre le surprit sur le vif, le balayant comme un fétu de paille. Il se rattrapa de justesse avant de faire front.

-« Aiolia, c'est moi Seiya ! Quel accueil !... on peu dire que tu ne changes pas, toujours aussi prompt à t'énerver ! »

-« Que fais-tu là ? »

-« Quoi ? Mais tu le sais bien voyons ! Nous sommes ici pour sauver Saori. Pour ça je dois aller chercher le Pope. Lui seul peu retirer la flèche d'or de sa poitrine ! D'ici sept heures à peine elle aura atteint son cœur ! Nous devons à tout prix arrêter ce massacre, l'injustice a trop duré ! »

-« Il n'y a aucune injustice ici, seulement un traître et son juge ! »

Seiya commença à douter.

-« Un traître ? Je peux savoir à qui tu fais allusion ? »

-« Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer Seiya ! J'ai ordre de ne laisser personne traverser !»

-« Aurais-tu l'intention de m'empêcher de sauver Saori ? »

-« Personne ne doit traverser cette maison je te le répète, ordre du Pope ! »

-« Impossible ! tu es devenu fou ma parole ? Depuis quand obéis-tu à cet homme ?»

La vérité commençait à se faire jour en lui. Il avait beau lutté contre l'évidence, l'homme dont il avait gardé un souvenir admiratif n'existait plus. Pourtant ça ne lui ressemblait pas… quelque chose avait dû se produire.

-« Je ne vois qu'une explication tu le fais exprès pour faire croire aux autres chevaliers que tu m'auras éliminer pour qu'au final je puisse passer sans encombres ! Si c'est le cas, j'accepte le combat ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, persuadé que le Lion jouait la comédie pour le couvrir lui et ses compagnons et leur permettrent d'atteindre le palais. Mais à sa grande surprise, Aiolia lança son attaque sans la modérer.

-« Lighting bolt ! »

-« AAAAAAAhh ! »

L'attaque foudroyante le percuta de plein fouet. Seiya retomba lourdement sur le dallage glacé, l'impact formant un trou béant tout autour de lui. Ses membres étaient littéralement paralysés. Une douleur intense le parcourait de part en part, irradiant chaque muscle jusqu'à le faire hurler de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Pas Aiolia !... non, pas lui !

Le chevalier d'or avança pas à pas, lentement, comme un chat cernant sa proie. Seiya observa ses yeux. Le regard bleu acier s'était voilé, envahit par un brouillard obscur, lui donnant l'air d'un possédé. Quelque chose d'anormal… comme si ce n'était pas lui.

-« Je suis désolé Seiya, mais je dois t'achever ! »

-« … »

-« L'heure est venue de faire taire votre insignifiante révolte. Tu dois comprendre qu'en t'attaquant au Pope c'est la déesse elle-même que tu menaces et cela je ne peux le permettre ! »

-« Non ! Attend ! Ne te rappelles-tu de rien ? As-tu oublié toutes les fois où tu m'as entraîné ? Tous ces moments passés avec nous ? Et Marine ? Elle aussi tu l'as oubliée ? »

Aiolia s'arrêta net, comme si quelque chose dans les paroles de Seiya, avait tout à coup provoqué un choc en lui. Le jeune homme le remarqua et en profita pour se relever.

-« Bien sur que non, tu n'as pas oublié… je refuse de le croire ! »

-« Attend… je… je ne sais plus ! »

Le conflit s'était emparé de lui, provoquant une douleur lancinante et pernicieuse. Il tenta de lutter mais son cerveau était sous pression.

-« Aiolia ! Dis moi ce que tu as ! Répond moi ! »

Au moment où Seiya s'approcha, le chevalier du Lion secoua la tête avec énervement et le repoussa de la main.

-« Ne… ne t'approche pas de moi Seiya ! Aaargh ! »

-« Non, laisse moi t'aider ! »

-« Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi ! Va t-en je te dis ! »

Seiya n'écouta pas. Il tenta de le toucher mais fut repoussé avec violence. Borné, il se leva à nouveau. Il constata rapidement qu'Aiolia avait retrouvé son regard noir. Une fois de plus il chercha à comprendre. Quelque chose en lui s'était brisé et cette constatation lui faisait plus mal que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre. Aiolia avait toujours représenté pour lui l'amour de la justice, la chaleur sous ses airs sévères de chevalier. En lui il avait presque vu un frère. Ses valeurs étaient nobles et il n'aurait jamais laissé personne s'en prendre à lui. Il savait aussi lui redonner courage lorsque Seiya avait besoin d'un coup de pousse.

-«Mais que t'est-il arrivé ?... J'aimerais comprendre. Tu n'as jamais agit de la sorte ! C'est à croire que tu es manipulé ! »

-« Tu parles trop Seiya ! »

Aiolia projeta une autre attaque, plus puissante cette fois.

-« Par la griffe du Lion ! »

Seiya fit un bond pour l'éviter, mais l'attaque trop rapide pour lui, toucha sa jambe. Un craquement lui arracha un cri. Il retomba lourdement, se réceptionna mal…

_-« Tonnerre ! Ma jambe est brisée ! »_

Aiolia n'y prêta pas attention. Alors qu'il allait revenir à la charge, quelqu'un se mit à hurler depuis l'entrée.

-« Non ! Attend ! Laisse moi m'en occuper ! »

Seiya se retourna. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Derrière lui se tenait le seul homme assez fou pour se trouver en cet endroit maudit : Cassios.

-« Quoi ? Encore toi ? »

Avançant d'un air déterminé, il foudroya Pégase du regard. Il avait profité de l'absence de Shyriu, partit s'occuper de Shaïna, pour poursuivre sa route et le retrouver. C'était sans compter sur l'honneur de Seiya. Jamais il ne le laisserait affronter le chevalier du Lion. Primo il ne serait pas de taille et secundo, il n'avait aucune raison de sacrifier sa vie inutilement, même s'il était son ennemi juré. Pourtant Cassios ne semblait pas être là pour l'aider.

-« Que fais-tu là ? N'as-tu pas compris que tu ne nous es d'aucune utilité ! Tout ce que tu vas gagner c'est te faire tuer et au nom de quoi bon sang ! Es-tu tombé sur la tête ? »

Cassios ne fit pas attention à la remarque. Il fit mine de vouloir se venger.

-« Laisse le moi Aiolia… j'ai un petit compte à régler avec lui ! »

-« Oui. C'est toi qui aurais dû remporter le combat pour la possession de l'armure. Tu tiens là une occasion en or de te venger ! »

-« Oui, je compte bien faire trembler ce vermisseau ! »

Seiya tombait des nues. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour de chance. D'abord Aiolia, ensuite Cassios ! Il avait peu de chances de sortir vivant de ce combat. Il s'attendait à mourir mais le molosse changea brusquement d'attitude. Surprenant le Lion, il le saisit, serra son poignet dans une main, sa taille dans l'autre, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Fixant Seiya, il lui lança :

-« Allez, maintenant dépêche toi de quitter cette maison pendant que je le retient ! Presse toi Seiya, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps ! »

-« Mais tu es fous, tu… »

-« Cesse de parler comme ça, presse toi ! »

-« Bien ! »

Seiya ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il se leva tant bien que mal, sa jambe ensanglantée le faisant atrocement souffrir. Il avança en direction de la sortie mais Aiolia ne se laissa pas faire. La poigne de Cassios ne suffirait pas à le tenir en place. Le colosse résista tant qu'il pu mais se fut peine perdue. Le lion se débarrassa de l'emprise dans les minutes qui suivirent, fonçant sur Seiya qui avait le dos tourné. Le géant tombé à terre hurla :

-« Attention imbécile, derrière toi ! »

-« Quoi ? »

Un bruit assourdissant résonna aux oreilles de Pégase au moment où Aiolia lui envoya une droite bien placée qui le projeta au tapis. Cette fois il ne s'en releva pas.

_-« Quel idiot je fais, je n'ai pas vu le coup venir ! »_

Gardant tant bien que mal un œil ouvert, Seiya cru halluciner. Il distingua la silhouette massive de Cassios s'avancer et se placer devant lui. Il voulait l'en empêcher, se lever et réagir, mais le coup qu'il avait reçu avait brisé ses forces. Aiolia fixa le disciple de l'Ophiuccus d'un air méprisant.

-«Si j'étais toi je ne resterais pas ici une minute de plus ! »

_Maison du Bélier_

-« Tu as bien fait de me l'amener. Soit tranquille, elle sera en sécurité ici ! »

Etendue sur une banquette, Shaïna reposait. Seule sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalles réguliers, trahissant la vie présente en elle. Shyriu l'observait d'un regard à la fois perplexe et bienveillant. Il avait perçu quelque chose lorsque Seiya s'était précipité vers la geôle où la femme chevalier avait été enfermée par Cancer. Et il avait su… il y avait quelque chose entre son ami et cette fille. Cette idée l'attrista. Ce n'était ni le bon moment, ni l'endroit pour ça. En ce qui le concerne, il avait toujours réussi à préserver Shunreï des affres de la guerre… pourtant à cause de Cancer il avait faillit la perdre. Etait-ce un avantage d'avoir une compagne en tant que chevalier ?... il se le demandait. C'était surtout quelque chose de risquer. D'un autre côté, Shaïna était une femme chevalier. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais l'amour rend parfois plus téméraire qu'intelligent. Mü s'approcha, accompagné de Kiki et Aldébaran qui les avait rejoint. Ils interrogèrent le dragon du regard.

-« Elle voulait à tout prix aider Seiya… visiblement elle y aurait laissé la vie. Je vous remercie Mü. A présent je dois y retourner ! »

-« Oui, presse toi ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment »

-« Que voulez-vous dire maître ? »

-« Le chevalier du Lion se prépare à éliminer Seiya ! »

-« Comment ? Mais pourtant je croyais qu'ils étaient amis depuis l'arrivée de Seiya au Sanctuaire ? »

-« Oui c'est la vérité. Mais quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit. Il n'est plus lui-même. Je crains que si personne n'intervient, la vie de Seiya soit menacée ! »

-« Un maléfice ?... bien maître. J'y vais ! »

Sans attendre d'avantage, Shyriu se pressa de traverser à nouveau les premières maisons. En chemin il croisa Shun qui avait réussi à sortir sans encombres de la maison des Gémeaux. A hauteur de ce temple, Shyriu s'étonna de ne pas trouver Hyoga avec lui. A sa question silencieuse, Andromède répondit par un air navré, significatif de son profond désarroi, de l'impuissance face au sort que le chevalier d'or avait réservé à leur compagnon.

**Quelque part dans la maison du Verseau**

Un corps gît inerte sur le sol de marbre. Des bruits de pas se font entendre, suivis d'un court silence et d'un profond soupir.

_-« Hyoga… je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Je t'avais dit de ne pas te présenter au Sanctuaire ! Désormais te voici mon hôte…ton destin est lié à la mort jeune Cygnus… »_

Laissant là étendu le corps de son disciple, Camus s'efface dans la pénombre. Il attendra son réveil, le moment où Hyoga reprendra connaissance pour le mettre au défi, mais pour le moment… il choisit de lui laisser le temps d'émerger.

_Village de Rodario_

-« Comment est-ce possible ? Comment a-t-il pu ? »

-« Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu mon enfant ? »

Arsinöé s'était réfugiée dans son village d'enfant, aux pieds des collines abruptes du domaine sacré. Elle cherchait des réponses à ses questions, réponses que Camus n'avait jamais totalement voulu lui donner. Elle s'était rendu chez le vieil homme qui passait pour être la sagesse incarnée au village et lui sourit d'un de ses sourires tristes qu'on ne voit que chez les cœurs en peine. Il l'avait invité à s'asseoir dans son humble demeure, habitué à voir défiler devant lui les visages de jeunes gens confrontés aux obstacles de la vie.

-« Je parle du seigneur du Verseau. Je pensais qu'étant éprit de moi et moi de lui, il me parlerait de ses missions, des risques encourus, des enjeux de cette bataille qui semble avoir commencé là haut »

Le « là haut » faisait bien sur référence à la colline des temples zodiacaux, où se trouvait à cette heure, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé ou qu'elle aimait encore… elle ne savait plus très bien. Elle était perdue. Elle eut soudain une pensée pour Shura. Qu'était-t-il devenu ? Etait t-il toujours aussi froid et distant ? S'était t-il fâché avec Camus à son sujet ? Sa voix intérieure lui fit la morale…

_-« Imbécile, pour eux tu ne constitues pas le centre du monde et ils ont autre chose à faire en ce moment, que de se préoccuper de toi ! Redescend sur terre et oublie tout ça ! »_

La voix du vieil homme la ramena à la raison.

-« Je pense que depuis le jour où le Pope t'a prit à son service on ne t'a plus vu beaucoup ici. Les chevaliers consacrent leurs vies à la déesse Athéna et en ce sens il leur est impossible d'aimer… ou alors ils le font en secret. Non pas que la déesse les empêcherait d'être heureux, loin de là. Mais le problème c'est toujours la constance de la guerre. Ils passent leur vie à s'entraîner pour défendre les hommes de la folie des dieux et tu dois comprendre que leur destin exceptionnel exige certains sacrifices… »

Arsinöé réfléchit aux propos du vieil homme.

-« J'ai compris que le chevalier du Verseau devait se battre contre quelqu'un qui lui est cher. Il a dit qu'il s'agissait de son disciple, un chevalier de bronze il me semble. Mais j'ai eu mal en entendant ses mots. Pour moi il a toujours été une personne de bien, sensible aux autres et doux. Le fait qu'il puisse s'en prendre à ce jeune homme m'est insupportable ! Encore plus quand il s'agit de quelqu'un de proche ! C'est comme s'il décidait tout à coup de renier la bonté et la droiture qui l'ont toujours habitées ! J'ai perdu l'homme que j'aime le jour où cette guerre s'est déclarée. C'est pourquoi je suis rentrée ! »

-« Tu t'inquiètes pour rien Arsinöé ! Tu as toujours été passionnée par nature, mais prend garde à ce que tes sentiments ou sauts d'humeur n'aillent pas causer quelques troubles en ces lieux. Tu es belle mon enfant… et je suis persuadé que le chevalier du Verseau tient à toi. Sinon pourquoi t'aurait-il couvert de faveurs pendant ces deux dernières années ? Reste ici le temps que la guerre s'achève et tu prendras ta décision ensuite ! »

Arsinöé se sentait déjà mieux. Les paroles du vieux sage l'avaient apaisée. Pourtant au fond d'elle, son cœur criait son désir d'être rassurée. Elle voulait parler à quelqu'un qui connaissait bien Camus à défaut de lui parler à lui.

-« Je dois y retourner »

-« Es-tu sûre que ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire soit sage? »

-« Sage je n'en suis pas sûr, mais ne craignez rien. Cette rencontre ne pourras que m'éclairer sur le seigneur du Verseau »

-« Soit prudente ! Le Sanctuaire est en état de siège, si j'étais toi j'attendrais encore un peu ! Et c'est parfois les agneaux qu'on trouve les loups les plus vils ! »

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle avait trop envie de savoir… elle se rendrait à nouveau aux temples. Elle se rendrait chez Shura ! »

_Maison du Lion_

-« Pour la dernière fois Cassios, je t'ordonne de te pousser et de me laisser lui régler son compte ! »

-« Non… non, je refuse ! »

Seiya n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Cassios était tranquille, déterminé à attendre son sort. Il savait au fond de lui, que Shaïna ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle aimait Seiya et cela lui donnait l'envie de se sacrifier pour elle. Il voulait que le jeune Pégase reste en vie et prenne soin d'elle. Sacrifice idiot pour certains… mais pour lui, son existence même prenait tout son sens ici, dans la maison du Lion.

-« Visiblement, tu tiens à mourir… je t'aurais prévenu ! Par la boule de feu ! »

-« … »

-« Non, Cassios, non ! »

La voix de Seiya ne suffit pas à couvrir le hurlement de douleur du colosse. Cassios l'avait protégé, l'attaque heurtant sa chair comme un feu brûlant, mordant sa silhouette de haut en bas. A l'instant où ce choc eut lieu, Aiolia sentit quelque chose de désagréable s'agiter dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux et recula, alors que Cassios s'effondrait inerte aux pieds de Seiya.

Lorsque le Lion rouvrit les yeux, ce qu'il vit devant lui l'étonna au plus au point. Il avait l'impression de s'éveiller d'un long cauchemar, comme si son cerveau était enfin libéré de son carcan de feu. Il se rendit très vite compte de l'état de la situation. D'un côté Seiya allongé à terre très mal en point. De l'autre Cassios, son ennemi d'enfance, reposant inerte sur le dallage de sa maison. La vérité le heurta amèrement. Le responsable c'était lui… lui et lui seul. Il aurait voulu revenir en arrière pour éviter ça, mais il était trop tard…

-« Seiya, non ! »

La voix qu'il perçut derrière lui acheva de le perturber. Il se retourna lentement, son regard embrassant celui de Marine, arrivée sur les lieux à l'instant même où il avait frappé Cassios. Elle l'avait vu faire… elle savait. Elle se tenait là, debout et immobile dans la lumière solaire qui filtrait à travers l'entrée monumentale. Ses yeux allaient et venaient d'un corps à l'autre, de celui de son disciple à celui de Cassios. Un sentiment de panique envahit le chevalier de l'Aigle. Elle courut vers Seiya, le saisit par les épaules et le secoua. Le jeune homme commençait à tourner de l'œil.

-« Seiya ! Seiya, réponds moi ! Comment te sens-tu ? »

Il reprit un peu ses esprits. Ce qu'il distingua devant ses yeux était flou.

-« Ma… Marine ? C'est bien toi ? »

-« Oui… Mon Dieu, on peu dire que tu es dans un sal état ! Qui a fait ça ? »

-« Aio… Lui… »

Et le jeune homme de montrer du doigt le coupable, sous les yeux ébahis de Marine. Ebahie… ou plutôt… étonnée. Comment croire une telle chose ? L'homme qu'elle aime serait responsable de l'état de Seiya ? Son ancien disciple, lui si jeune… lui qui aurait pu être son frère… le frère qu'elle avait perdu.

-« Non… »

Le mot s'était échappé du masque dans un murmure à peine audible. Le chevalier du Lion l'avait perçu… il tendit les mains en signe d'impuissance. Il fit un pas vers elle, puis deux… il murmura…

-« Marine… »

L'interpellée ne bougea pas, ni ne répondit. Elle était accroupie face à Seiya, hébétée. Pesant rapidement dans son esprit le pour et le contre, le bien et le mal… Elle finit par se relever doucement, aidant le jeune homme à se remettre sur pieds. Elle s'approcha de et confia à son oreille attentive :

-« Seiya, j'ai besoin de toi… tu dois reprendre courage et avancer. La bataille est gagnée, maintenant je te demande d'aller tout droit sans te retourner »

-« Oui… je… je crois pouvoir le faire… »

-« Vas, ne perd pas de temps ! Rend toi à la maison de la Vierge. Tes compagnons t'y rejoindront ! »

-« Je dois sauver Athéna… Saori… »

-« Oui… n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai apprit ! A présent va ! Dépêche toi ! »

Il la regarda. Comme toujours il ne fit que contempler un masque sans vie, mais il savait qu'elle pouvait entendre ses pensées, c'est pourquoi il lui dit une dernière chose avant de partir. Une chose qu'eux seuls pourraient partager.

_-« Avant de poursuivre ma route je tiens à te dire… Aiolia… ce n'est pas lui le responsable »_

_-« Que dis-tu ? »_

_-« Aiolia… il est bon… il n'a pas changé crois moi !... je suis certain qu'il s'est passé quelque chose… après la mort de Cassios quelque chose à changé… ne lui en veux pas je t'en prie ! »_

Marine n'en croyais pas ses pensées !... non seulement Aiolia était responsable de l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait Seiya, mais en plus ce dernier le défendait ! D'un autre côté, elle sentait qu'une présence maléfique avait occupé les lieux quelques minutes seulement avant son arrivée, ce qui confirmait les propos de son disciple. Il avait raison… cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Pégase se tourna vers le Lion, toujours debout face à eux. Il semblait honteux, triste… il s'approcha à son tour.

-« Seiya, je… »

-« Nous parlerons de tout ça lorsque cette guerre sera terminée… heureux de retrouver l'homme que j'ai connu… »

-« Tu es bien trop bon… je ne mérite pas ton pardon… »

-« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça… »

Il souligna son propos en désignant Marine d'un mouvement du menton, avant de donner au chevalier une tape amicale sur l'épaule et de s'éloigner. Passant près de son maître, il hocha la tête.

-« Merci Marine. Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui… J'y vais ! »

-« … »

La silhouette en armure s'effaça en direction de la sortie. Seiya s'en allait combattre un nouvel ennemi : le chevalier de la Vierge.

_Escaliers du Sanctuaire_

-« Voyons Shun ! Pressons nous ! Si nous arrivons en retard nous n'aurons plus que nos yeux pour pleurer ! »

-« Je… je fais ce que je peux ! Oh ! Regarde ! J'aperçois le fronton de la maison du Lion ! »

-« Oui, je le vois aussi ! Nous y voilà ! »

Les deux amis arrivaient sur les lieux même où s'était courageusement battu Seiya, mais ils ignoraient quel autre drame se tramait au-delà des murs imposants de la bâtisse sacrée.

Une fois son protégé partit, Marine se retourna. Délicatement, elle ôta son masque. Aiolia s'approcha d'elle avant de s'arrêter à distance respectueuse. Distance due à la honte profonde qu'il ressentait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir frappé Seiya… Marine lui en voulait… jamais elle ne pardonnerait. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens… l'espace d'un instant, il cru y voir passer des éclairs. Pourtant elle éprouvait de la tristesse… et lui aussi.

-« Marine… je t'en prie écoute moi »

-« N'approche pas ! »

-« Mais je… »

-« Reste où tu es… »

-« Marine, je… »

-« .. »

-« Je n'étais plus moi-même. Je regrette ce qui s'est passé, crois moi ! »

-« Je pensais que la volonté d'un frère pouvait surmonter n'importe quel sortilège. Car pour Seiya c'est ce que tu étais… un frère ! »

-« Le Pope… il est le diable en personne. J'ai été pris en traître, ce n'était pas loyal ! C'est lui qui m'a frappé de son rayon satanique le jour où je me suis rendu au palais pour lui demander de rendre des comptes au sujet d'Athéna ! Quand je suis rentré chez moi je n'était plus le même… Marine… tu… tu étais partie ! »

-« Pas loyal !... il a été lâche tu veux dire ! Il n'a pas osé t'affronter directement car il savait qu'il perdrait la mise. Alors il a préféré t'attaquer par derrière… Ironie du sort…il a tenu bien sur à ce que ce soit toi qui le fasse. A ce que ce soit toi qui tue Seiya ! C'est tellement plus réjouissant ! »

Marine avait parlé lentement, tentant un brin d'ironie dans sa voix… sans grand succès. Sa gorge était nouée par les émotions qui brûlaient en elle et menaçaient d'exploser. Elle désirait lui faire payer l'inquiétude qu'il lui avait causé… toutes ces heures à songer à lui et à se ronger les sangs. Désormais elle n'était plus qu'une femme qui aime et se sent épuisée par les épreuves. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : être dans ses bras. Qu'il vienne la chercher et l'enveloppe de son cosmos rayonnant. Se noyer en lui, respirer la fragrance de sa peau, à nouveau être consumée par le feu ardent de ses lèvres. Mais Aiolia ne bougea pas.

-« Tu as raison de me rejeter. Même sous l'emprise du Pope j'aurais dû lutter… mais la douleur était réellement intenable. Je ne suis pas digne de toi Marine… ni de l'admiration que Seiya me porte… toi… toi et ton amour… »

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, tendit une main qu'il posa sur la joue immobile.

-« Toi… si pure… si belle… je te fais souffrir comme j'ai souffert toutes ces années… »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Dans les siens, elle pouvait lire la détresse, la peur de la perdre. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser clairement, pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Néanmoins, quelque chose en elle la persuada qu'elle avait raison.

_-« Comment différencier une bonne d'une sage décision ? »_

Aiolia avait baissé sa main, conscient que Marine était en pleine réflexion. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, la faible lueur qui animait son regard deux minutes plus tôt s'était muée en une détermination sans bornes, une flamme incandescente inébranlable que rien n'arrêterait. Il attendit la sentence, inquiet à l'idée de l'avoir perdue.

-« Aiolia… »

La voix était douce et calme… mais ferme.

-« Il serait peut être plus sage de s'éloigner quelque temps toi et moi… »

Et voilà… ce qu'il avait craint le plus arrivait. L'inéluctable malgré son désir profond de s'amender. Etait-t-elle si cruelle au point d'ignorer son innocence ? Ou bien fuyait-t-elle la souffrance ? Il ne pouvait rester sans rien dire.

-« Marine, tu ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je n'ai rien fait qui justifie une telle décision !... si un chevalier peu souffrir mille mort… il souffre encore plus lorsque son cœur est déchiré en morceaux ! »

-« Non en effet… ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais vu les circonstances… les risques que nous courrons tous alors qu'Athéna meurt à petits feux… je crois plus sage de réfléchir à tout ça calmement, chacun de notre côté. La seule chose qui doit compter désormais, c'est la sauvegarde du monde face à la folie meurtrière de Saga. Aurais-tu oublié qui tu es ? »

-« Chaque jour… depuis que je porte cette armure, je veille sur la justice. T'aimer fait pour moi entièrement partie de mon univers. Je ne me vois pas faire sans… plus maintenant ! De plus… le discours que tu tiens est à nouveau froid et distant. Te cacher derrière ton statut de guerrière ne réussira pas à masquer tes sentiments ! Quant à Seiya… si tu veux mon avis il est temps que tu cesses de le couver ! »

La détermination de Marine commença à faiblir. Elle mit un peu plus de miel dans sa voix, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer instantanément.

-« N'as-tu point entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? »

Il resta un moment muet… réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Quelque chose lui aurait échappé dans son explication ? Soudain, il lu dans le regard azur l'élément essentiel : Saga.

-« Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?... tu sembles savoir… S'agit-il de l'homme qui était si proche de mon frère ? »

-« Justement… »

Le visage du Lion se mua en une tout autre expression, passant de la tristesse à l'étonnement lorsqu'il vit la femme chevalier lui présenter un petit objet sculpté, reflétant la lumière du jour. Il constata par la même occasion que l'armure d'argent qu'elle portait était gravement endommagée. Du sang s'était répandu… elle devait être épuisée. Pourtant la curiosité l'emporta sur son désir de la soigner. Il attendit avec impatience ses explications.

-« Je dois te remettre ce pendentif. Il se trouvait autour du cou de l'homme qui a été assassiné par Saga. Je parle de l'ancien Pope, son frère jumeau : Arlès »

-« Comment ? »

-« Je te dis la vérité Aiolia. J'ai compris en me rendant à Star Hill »

-« Mais tu… »

-« Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Que je n'avais pas le droit de m'y rendre, que c'est un lieu interdit uniquement réservé au Pope pour consulter l'oracle. Mais je devais y aller pour avoir la preuve qui nous manquait. Voilà pourquoi tu ne m'as pas trouvé au temple lorsque tu es rentré. Maintenant je sais que tout ce que Saori a dit est la vérité, je sais aussi que ton frère n'était pas un traître et que le Pope actuel qui domine le Sanctuaire est un imposteur. Le corps de l'ancien Pope gît toujours là haut, sur une dalle funéraire. Je crois vu son état… qu'il est là depuis plusieurs années. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Ton frère m'a parlé… »

-« Ayoros ? Mais comment ? »

-« Je l'ignore. Mais j'ai distinctement entendu sa voix dans mon esprit »

-« Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

-« Il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, et de te remettre le pendentif d'Arlès, son ami d'enfance. Il a ajouté que c'était quelque chose d'important. Et le voici… »

Marine s'approcha du chevalier, prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne et y plaça le pendentif couleur de lune. Un instant abasourdi par la révélation et ce qu'avait accomplit la jeune femme, Aiolia ne réagit pas immédiatement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu' il reprit ses esprits et observa avec attention le bijou déposé au creux de sa paume, que des images d'autrefois volontairement occultées refirent surface. Des images de son passé, de son enfance. Il se rappelait parfaitement de cet homme. Ayoros avait raison. Le pendentif était un moyen pour aider Aiolia à guérir… une amulette emplie de l'amour du passé. L'amour de son frère, l'amour fraternel qui le liait à Arlès… l'amour qu'ils partageaient en tant que frère. Lentement, sous les yeux redevenus indulgents de la femme chevalier, le fier chevalier d'or tomba à genoux. Elle le vit pleurer… elle voulut s'approcher et le serrer contre elle… mais elle devait se tenir à sa décision. Respecter ce qu'elle avait décider de leur imposer, pour leur bien à tous les deux. Il parla doucement…

-« Tu as peut être raison… la guerre détruit trop de choses autour de moi. Elle a prit mon frère comme elle a prit Arlès… comme elle a faillit m'anéantir et anéantir Seiya. Je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine et je te jure sur ma vie de réparer toutes ces injustices. Cet homme paiera. Il paiera pour tout le mal qu'il a fait autour de moi… et pour ce qu'il a détruit aujourd'hui… j'ai faillit perdre un ami… et maintenant je te perds toi ! »

L'expression arracha à Marine un haut le cœur. La perdre, elle ?... Non… Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle désirait juste leur laisser du temps. Laisser passer la guerre pour mieux se retrouver… elle avança. Un pas… deux… sa main glissa dans la chevelure bouclée. Il ne releva pas son visage… prostré… honteux… soumis. Elle poursuivit sa caresse ce qui déclencha en lui un relatif apaisement. Il pu respirer à nouveau… Avant de partir elle lui confia.

-« Je ne t'abandonne pas mon amour au contraire… je te rejoins… »

Marine se redressa et fit demi tour. Elle s'éloigna lentement sur la route qui la ramènerait au camp des femmes chevaliers. Elle risquait de se faire prendre, mais elle n'en avait cure ! Seul résonnait en elle la douleur de la décision qu'elle s'était imposée. Une séparation nécessaire due au devoir et à la blessure que l'attitude d'Aiolia avait causé en elle. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce qui s'était produit… quelque chose s'était brisé. Elle avait besoin de temps et lui d'espace. Lorsqu'elle eu quitté les lieux, ne laissant derrière elle que silence et résignation, le chevalier du Lion se jura intérieurement de ne plus jamais la décevoir. Ne plus jamais trahir la confiance de la déesse… et plus que tout. Il promit de tuer le responsable de la mort de Cassios. Laissant là ses inquiétudes, il s'approcha du cadavre de l'homme et le saisit, emportant avec sa dépouille toutes les souillures du passé. Il allait pour l'enterrer, le pendentif d'Arlès autour du cou. Il eut une pensée emplie de peine pour celle que le colosse avait toujours aimée… mais qui ne le saurait jamais.

A quelques lieues de là, dans une petite chambre au cœur de la maison de Mü, une jeune femme rêvait. Elle faisait un rêve agité dans lequel elle voyait deux hommes s'affronter… mais un seul lui souriait. Dans son rêve, c'est Seiya qu'elle voyait.

Un peu plus bas, confrontée toujours plus près et plus vite à la mort, Saori subissait les tourments de sa propre épreuve. Expiation de son enfance trop choyée. Perte de l'innocence pour grandir dans la souffrance. Face au mal, face à ses sentiments. A la fois déesse vierge et jeune femme désireuse d'aimer. Au cœur de l'abîme dans lequel elle errait jusqu'au dénouement final, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher elle aussi de penser à un homme :

_-« Seiya… »_

Seiya l'avait échappé belle. Aiolia avait bien faillit le tuer, prit au piège de la volonté maléfique du Pope. A qui devait-il son salut ? Pas à Athéna cette fois, il devait se rendre à l'évidence… mais bel et bien à son ennemi de jeunesse. Son cœur battait de façon désordonnée mais cela n'était pas dû à la fatigue. Il s'en voulait presque de n'avoir rien pu faire pour le sauver. La voix de Shaïna résonnait encore dans son esprit :

_« Ta gentillesse te perdra Seiya »_

Oui elle avait raison, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Ne pas ressentir de tristesse à ce moment précis aurait été malvenu. Il aperçu l'entrée du prochain temple. Environnement emprunt de calme et de sérénité… paradoxe étrange avec l'agitation qui germait en lui de façon progressive. Tout s'effondrait alentour, toutes ses belles certitudes, sa confiance aveugle en son ami, le prestige du Sanctuaire, l'infaillibilité de la déesse… jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que Marine puisse pénétrer l'enceinte des temples sacrés… il ne pensait pas qu'elle se préoccupait d'Aiolia à ce point. Il aurait aimé la soutenir mais ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. Une nouvelle fois, il devait accomplir son destin.

Les pas de la femme chevalier étaient pesants, emprunts de gravité, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à quitter les douze temples. Passant près de la maison du bélier, elle croisa Aldébaran, le saluant d'un discret signe de la tête. La tristesse qu'elle dégageait en cet instant n'échappa pas au deuxième gardien, de même que l'état suspect de son armure. Bien qu'étant charpenté comme un roc, il connaissait la sensibilité des femmes et leurs tracas. Mais dans le cas du chevalier de l'Aigle, il trouvait son attitude inhabituelle.

-« Triste jour pour les roses… c'est bien ce que je pensais… »

-« Que dis-tu ? »

-« Tu as vu Aiolia n'est-ce pas ?... il aurait mieux valut ne pas revenir. Le Sanctuaire est devenu un endroit maudit !»

-« Non… je m'apprêtais à retourner monter la garde ! »

-« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Marine… tu as toujours été forte tête mais je sais bien ce que tu éprouves. Et si je peux me permettre un conseil, rentre chez toi ! »

-« Tu me connais mal… je ne suis pas du genre à attendre patiemment les bras croisés. Surtout pas quand la déesse est en danger. Les sentiments… je ne suis pas censé en avoir, tu le sais !… »

Le Taureau fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait sentir une altération profonde au sein du cosmos de l'Aigle, signe de son désarroi. Pourtant il refusa de la pousser à bout… Elle avait d'avantage besoin d'un ami. Il cessa de la fixer et reporta son attention sur le toit de la première maison, légèrement en contrebas.

-« Bien entendu… je dois te laisser, Mü m'attends. Je suis censé lui rapporter un élixir de guérison pour sa patiente»

-« Sa patiente ? »

-« Shaïna est dans le coma. Shyriu a été contraint de l'empêcher de poursuivre sa route. Elle s'était mit en tête d'aider Seiya à combattre le Pope… »

-« Comment s'est-elle retrouvée ici ? Moi qui pensait avoir tout vu et tout entendu… voilà bien encore une histoire qui mènera l'ordre à sa perte ! »

-« Ca ne te ressemble pas de parler comme ça Marine… Tu devrais accepter tes sentiments au lieu de tenter de les renier ! Athéna n'a jamais ordonné de bafouer ses désirs… l'essentiel est de rester dans le droit chemin et de préserver la paix »

-« Que sais-tu de l'amour? »

Le silence dura quelques secondes avant qu'Aldébaran ne se décide à répondre en soupirant pesamment.

-« J'en sais suffisamment… »

Marine ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage. Le deuxième saint d'or était probablement plus sensible qu'il n'y paraissait et il n'avait soufflé mot à personne de son passé et de sa vie privée. Si Shaïna avait réussie à passer la barrière des temples, c'est qu'il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose de grave. Marine brisa le silence qui s'était installé

-« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

-« Je crois qu'elle s'est fait attraper par un des sbires du Pope à son arrivée. Je l'ai croisé alors qu'elle tentait de rentrer au camp ! »

-« Est-ce que tu sais qui l'a emmenée ? »

-« Non… mais Mü pense que c'est l'un d'entre nous. Etant donné que ton disciple et ses compagnons ont pu passer les premières épreuves et accéder à la cinquième maison, ils ont certainement réglé le sort du coupable ! »

-« Je l'espère… maintenant… excuse moi mais je dois partir »

-« Méfie toi quand tu rentreras… il semble que l'agitation se soit emparée du camp en votre absence. Je crains le pire"

-«Merci… »

Aldébaran hocha la tête d'un air sérieux et la regarda s'éloigner en silence.

_-« Pauvre Marine… tout le monde ici sait quels sentiments la lient à Aiolia… Les jours qui s'annoncent ne présagent rien de bon…arrivé un moment, il nous faudra tous faire un choix…»_

Cessant de remuer sa conscience, il se mit en route pour la maison du Bélier, où son ami l'attendait.

Lorsque Shun et Shyriu accédèrent à la maison du Lion ils pensaient y trouver Seiya, plus mort que vif. Pourtant, seul un pesant silence les accueillit. De légers bruits de pas se firent entendre, attirant leur attention.

-« Attention Shun, méfie toi ! Il s'agit sûrement du chevalier du Lion ! »

Andromède s'apprêtait à attaquer, lorsque la voix lourde du cinquième gardien leur parvînt.

-« Inutile de vous inquiéter… vous ne risquez rien ici ! »

-« Je ne comprends pas… où est notre ami Seiya ? »

-« Seiya est déjà en route pour la sixième maison, si j'étais vous je ne perdrait pas une minute de plus et irait le retrouver ! »

Le dragon questionna son ami du regard et une demi seconde suffit pour qu'ils prennent leur décision.

-« Merci chevalier… mais… »

Le regard de Shyriu se posa instinctivement sur le corps sans vie reposant entre les bras solides du Lion. Il ne pût s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-« Est-ce que cet homme est ?... »

-« Oui… cet homme m'a libéré… et a sauvé votre ami par la même occasion !... je dois assumer mes actes et ensevelir son corps… ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable ! »

-« … »

Les bronzes gardèrent le silence en signe de respect. Quelque chose d'autre s'était produit, mais cela ne les regardait pas. Les profondes crevasses qui marbraient de long en large la dépouille de Cassios traduisaient à elle seules la puissance de l'attaque qu'il avait reçu. Ils ne devaient pas s'attarder… malgré leur désir d'en savoir plus. Il fit signe à Shun mais Aiolia les retînt encore quelques instants.

-« Attendez ! »

-« … ? »

-« Avant de partir je dois vous mettre en garde. Le gardien de la prochaine maison est le chevalier de la Vierge, Shaka. En aucun cas vous ne devez le laisser ouvrir les yeux si vous voulez avoir une chance de vaincre ! N'oubliez pas non plus le septième sens… c'est la seule chose qui pourra vous sauver… »

Les deux compères remercièrent d'un signe de tête leur hôte et se mirent rapidement en route. Ils rejoignirent au plus vite Pégase, qui se préparait à combattre.

Route de l'Acropole

Arsinöé ne voulait plus attendre. Elle voulait connaître le secret de cette chevalerie mystique. Elle voulait connaître les risques encourus par Camus et de quoi était fait sa vie. En vérité elle savait peu de choses sur le Sanctuaire. Toutes les fois où elle se rendait chez le Verseau, c'était sous bonne escorte et elle ne voyait rien d'autre que les escaliers monumentaux, l'ombre nocturne de quelques temples et l'antre de son âme sœur. Jamais plus… jamais moins. Mais la conversation qu'ils avaient eu ensemble la veille de la séparation avait ravivé sa curiosité. Le vieux sage l'avait pourtant mise en garde.

Elle ne devait pas aller rendre visite à Shura maintenant. D'ailleurs rien ne garantissait qu'il fût l'ami de Camus. Elle se posa un instant pour réfléchir à la question et réalisa brutalement qu'elle s'était mise en tête toute seule cette hypothèse, sans avoir l'occasion d'en vérifier la véracité. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à Shura ? Rien ne lui garantissait un accueil chaleureux. Elle décida de ne pas se poser plus de questions et prit la direction du mont sacré d'un air décidé.

Elle constata la grande agitation qui régnait aux pieds du domaine. Lorsqu'elle accéda au terre-plein supérieur qui dominait les arènes, elle vit des soldats aller et venir dans un vent de panique incontrôlé. Un miracle qu'elle soit arrivé là sans encombres ! Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu tout ça. Des temples magnifiques, immenses… un peu usés par le temps. Un escalier monumental, deux immenses arènes et ce qu'on aurait pu appeler un village intérieur, niché aux pieds de remparts étourdissants tant ils étaient grands. C'est au moment où elle s'avançait vers les marches de cette impressionnante acropole, qu'elle fut stoppée dans son dessein par le chevalier d'or du Bélier. A ses côtés, Arsinöé cru apercevoir un corps de femme étendu sans vie, mais elle n'eu pas le loisir de se demander de qui il s'agissait. L'homme à la chevelure mauve et à l'armure étincelante lui fit face, surpris de voir que la personne qui se tenait devant lui n'était qu'une simple jeune femme âgée de dix huit voir neuf ans. Il la questionna :

-« Je peux savoir où vous comptez aller comme ça ? »

-« Je voudrais passer. Je suis venir voir quelqu'un »

-« Puis-je savoir qui ? »

-« Je… Il s'appelle Camus… je viens voir le chevalier du Verseau »

En entendant les paroles d'Arsinöé, Mü faillit s'étouffer.

-« Camus ! On ne vous a pas mit au courant de la situation j'ai l'impression ! Je regrette mais je ne peux vous laisser passer !»

-« Je ne comprends pas. Je vous croyais un de ses amis. N'est-ce pas le cas ? »

-« Ecoutez… Camus ne serait pas tout à fait ravi d'apprendre que vous risquez votre vie inutilement en venant ici… il me semble que retourner auprès de votre famille serait une sage décision»

-« Je vous en prie… puisque vous le connaissez… je ne suis pas étrangère au domaine, je viens de Rodario ! Et ce qui se passe ici nous concerne également il me semble !... et pour la famille… et bien je n'en ai plus depuis longtemps !»

En entendant l'horrible évidence, Mü fut contraint de s'adoucir un peu. Si jeune et pourtant déjà seule face à la vie…

-« Camus ne vous à rien dit pour ne pas vous inquiéter. C'est la guerre ici ! Ouvrez les yeux… vous constaterez que le Sanctuaire est sous bonne garde… Je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous ! »

Une voix forte et un peu rude se fit entendre :

-« Du calme Mü ! Tu vas finir par nous l'effrayer… Il me semble avoir déjà vu ce petit oiseau là… »

Aldébaran s'était tourné en direction d'Arsinöé, observant la jeune fille d'un regard bienveillant. Immédiatement, elle le reconnut. Ils s'étaient effectivement déjà croisés. Un jour où elle était venue chez Camus. Ils avaient surpris Aldébaran en compagnie d'une petite fille brune aux cheveux courts. Ils étaient assis au centre d'une belle pelouse verdoyante, près de ce que le Verseau avait appelé « le jardin des Hespérides». Les laissant à leur discussion, ils avaient poursuivis leur route. Ce souvenir l'attendrit, à la fois parce qu'il lui ramenait des sensations de bonheur perdues et parce qu'elle se rendait compte des intentions protectrices du colosse d'or.

Elle s'avança vers Aldébaran, tout à coup un peu gêné face au sourire éclatant qu'elle lui adressa, au grand désespoir de Mü. Connaissant par cœur son compagnon d'armes, il se doutait que la partie serait difficile à remporter. La petite était bien trop déterminée à son goût et il semblait évident qu'elle ne renoncerait qu'après avoir épuisé tous ses atouts. En l'occurrence, le regard du Bélier se posa sur celui du Taureau qui, désireux d'aider la belle à la bouille adorable, se laissait déjà embobiner et n'approuva pas. Mü fit la moue. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit ! Les deux complices le fixèrent d'un air suppliant. Exaspéré, le Bélier piqua une colère noire.

-« Non non et non ! »

-« Mais quoi enfin ? Je voulais juste aider ! Et la guerre n'empêche pas d'être galant envers les jeunes filles … Allé, quoi… Mü, laisse lui une chance !. Qui sait où nous serons demain ou même dans dix ans !. Et puis le danger n'est pas chez Camus !… elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça… »

Arsinöé se cacha derrière le Taureau et fixa Mü de son regard d'acier. Mü haussa les sourcils d'un air navré.

-« Ca suffit ! Vous ne me ferez pas prendre ce risque !. Aldébaran !... tu es ridicule. Elle ne passera pas, un point c'est tout !. D'ailleurs je dois retourner immédiatement auprès d'Athéna… et toi tu ferais mieux de reprendre ton poste, on ne sait jamais !»

Arsinöé écarquilla les yeux.

-« Athéna ? La déesse ! C'est donc pour elle que maître Camus fait tant de mystère ? »

-« Je te conseille de tenir ta langue petite… et encore une fois je le répète : rendre chez toi ! »

Le regard du chevalier d'or pénétra celui d'Arsinöé.

_-« Oui, je te conseille de partir car ici c'est la mort qui t'attend… ou la peine… »_

L'espace d'un instant, elle eu la sensation d'avoir perçu un message subliminal. Comme si le chevalier lui avait parlé par la pensée, uniquement à travers le regard. Elle cligna des yeux et secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance. Mü s'était éloigné… ne restait que le vent. Aldébaran se trouvait bien embarrassé. Mü avait prit la fuite ou plutôt… il le laissait régler ce problème à sa manière. Il avait l'habitude des jeunes en général. Mais il fallait avouer que le cas était particulier. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Camus dissimulait dans ses tiroirs une beauté pareille. Il tenta d'en savoir plus.

-« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à revoir le chevalier du Verseau ? »

-« Camus est l'homme que j'aime… depuis que ce conflit est déclaré il n'est plus le même. J'aimerais être auprès de lui. C'est ma place… »

-« Pardonne l'attitude de Mü, mais il a dit vrai au sujet de la situation ici. La guerre n'est pas une chose que l'on peu prendre à la légère ! L'amour n'est pas pour les chevaliers… ou alors au bon moment… je ne crois pas qu'aujourd'hui soit un jour propice à une rencontre… comprends-tu ? »

Arsinöé se baissa et s'assit sur une des marches de marbre. Elle passa ses bras sous ses genoux et appuya son menton sur leur extrémité d'un air songeur. Aldébaran resta debout, de peur de s'attendrir.

-« Que voulais-tu savoir de Camus ? »

-« Tellement de choses… pour être totalement franche, j'ai parfois l'impression de n'égayer que ses nuits… »

Le chevalier du Taureau déglutit. Cette petite allait finir par le rendre nerveux…

-« … j'aimerai connaître le secret de votre ordre. Savoir quoi faire pour l'aider à mieux supporter la solitude propre à sa mission. J'aimerais qu'il me parle d'Athéna et des raisons de ce conflit… j'aimerais savoir où je vais… savoir si notre amour à un avenir ou non… je… j'en suis venue à souhaiter être en danger pour qu'il se décide à me rejoindre… mais vous me direz sûrement que c'est une réaction puérile… »

-« Tu attends peut être beaucoup de lui ? Les chevaliers d'or restent des hommes… peu au fait des choses du monde extérieur… nous n'avons que peu d'expérience en matière de sentiments… même si… tu sais je vais te confier une chose : il y a quelques années de ça j'ai connu une jeune fille, elle était un peu plus âgée que toi… au départ elle ne voyait en moi qu'une sorte de grand frère un peu trop protecteur, un mentor… quelqu'un qui lui donnait de bons conseils et la poussait à s'entraîner»

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Elle a été attaquée alors que je me trouvais en mission à l'étranger… »

-« Mais je croyais que vous n'aviez pas le droit de sortir du Sanctuaire ? »

-« Sauf sur ordre du Pope, qui est notre autorité tutélaire après la déesse. On nous avait signalé des rôdeurs venus du monde souterrain. La guerre entre les dieux et les hommes… ou plutôt entre le bien et le mal dure depuis la nuit des temps. Nous avons des pouvoirs extraordinaires qui nous rendent plus solides que la plupart des êtres humains mais nous n'en restons pas moins des hommes faits de chair et de sang… nous pouvons mourir n'importe quand… et restons soumis à la volonté divine »

-« Comment avez-vous réagit après ça ? »

-« J'étais effondré, j'en voulais à mes camarades… certains étaient au courant de mon amour pour elle. Mais bien entendu c'est arrivé à un moment où elle était seule et isolée. J'ai fini par comprendre avec amertume que l'amour n'était pas fait pour moi… ou plutôt pour nous… »

-« Je… je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé… Comment s'appelait-elle ? »

-« Elle s'appelait Livia »

-« C'est un beau prénom… la mythologie dit toujours que les demi dieux sont guidés par l'aigle de Zeus, qui leur montre la route… ou par une guerrière aussi forte qu'un homme qui leur ait donné en guise de porte bonheur. J'aimerais qu'il me guide ou qu'il enlève ce sentiment que j'ai en moi. Si je pouvais m'empêcher d'aimer, tout serait plus simple… en vérité je n'ai pas accepté d'être mise sur la touche. Ne pas être impliquée dans la vie de la personne à qui l'on tient c'est pire que tout !»

-« Les demi dieux ? De qui parles-tu ? »

-« De vous autres… les chevaliers… »

-« … Arsinöé… si Camus ne reviens pas te chercher très vite je crains qu'une autre personne le fasse… »

-« De qui parles-tu ? »

-« … tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. Ma porte sera toujours ouverte à ceux qui en ont besoin… »

-« Je comprends… je ferais mieux d'y aller… s'il tient vraiment à moi il me gardera en sécurité jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit terminé… Mais… »

-« Mais quoi ? »

-« J'aimerai tellement lui apprendre ce qu'est la vie en dehors d'ici…»

Aldébaran avait de la peine pour elle. Comment lui faire comprendre que jamais Camus ne quitterait ces lieux ? Comment lui montrer l'ampleur de leur devoir et le risque encouru ? Ils pouvaient mourir à tout moment, sans avoir le temps de saluer leurs proches… ce qui explique pourquoi les chevaliers étaient la plupart du temps orphelins… pas d'attaches, pas de sentiments… pas de souffrances. Mais c'était sans compter sur le destin et les tours qu'il jouait parfois.

-« Bien… Arsinöé… En tant que chevalier d'or je me dois d'assurer la protection de toutes les personnes liées de près ou de loin au Sanctuaire… Rodario est aussi sous notre protection. Je vais te raccompagner »

La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu. Elle ne pourrait pas voir Camus, ni Shura… si Aldébaran savait se montrer compréhensif, il n'était pas fou au point de vouloir enfreindre les règles. Elle jeta un dernier regard derrière elle comme pour tenter de voir le visage tant espéré, mais elle était bien trop loin… elle se résigna.

-« … inutile de me raccompagner chevalier… je trouverais la route seule… mais merci pour la leçon…»

-« … »

Il la laissa s'en aller, un peu triste ne n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'aider. Une fois la silhouette lui rappelant celle d'une autre jeune fille disparue à l'horizon, il s'en alla rejoindre le Bélier. Il le trouva aux côtés d'Athéna, toujours étendue aux pieds des marches sacrées. La flèche d'or enfoncée plus profondément que quelques heures plus tôt dans sa poitrine. A l'endroit de l'impact s'était formée une tâche rougeâtre, signe que les chairs étaient déjà profondément atteintes. Aldébaran s'agenouilla.

-« Alors ? Elle a finit par accepter de partir ? »

-« Je l'ai persuadé d'attendre la fin du conflit… sans évoquer la possibilité que Camus soit blessé… »

-« Ou peut être même tué s'il persiste à vouloir affronter son disciple… »

Le Taureau n'insista pas sur le sujet. Chaque chevalier semblait avoir un conflit à régler avec le destin… des problèmes épineux surgissaient chez les uns et les autres, réveillés par un conflit qui s'avérait stérile et sans aucun sens. Les yeux noisette du chevalier se posèrent avec appréhension sur la flèche imbibée de sang.

-« Comment va-t-elle ? »

-« Pour le moment elle se maintient dans un état intermédiaire qui lui permet de suivre la progression de Seiya et des autres chevaliers de bronze… mais d'heure en heure son pouls s'affaiblit et cela n'annonce rien de bon »

-« Et Shaïna ? Comment va-t-elle ? »

-« Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis à son sujet… à l'heure qu'il est, elle doit déjà être éveillée… »

Intérieur de la maison du Bélier

-« Bon sang… me voici encore allongée dans un endroit que je ne connaît pas ! J'ai vraiment le chic pour me mettre dans des situations pas possible ! »

Elle se redressa et posa pieds à terre. La tête lui tournait. Elle porta la main à son visage pour vérifier que le masque s'y trouvait toujours… ses doigts touchèrent le métal froid, ce qui la rassura. Sa première pensée fut pour Seiya. Elle se souvenait avoir rêvé de lui…

Observant les lieux, elle fut impressionnée par la décoration épurée mais majestueuse de l'endroit. Elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait probablement dans l'une des douze maisons du Zodiaque… le signe qu'elle distingua sur l'une des corniches ne laissait aucun doute. Elle se trouvait bel et bien dans la maison du Bélier. Mais comment était-t-elle arrivée là ?

_-« Je ferais mieux de rentrer… »_

Elle bu le verre d'eau que l'on avait posé sur une commode à son intention, se leva et sortit du temple.

Temple de la Vierge

-« Imbéciles, vous pensiez réellement pouvoir me vaincre ? Honte à ceux qui ont osé pénétrer ce sanctuaire de paix ! Par la toute puissante sagesse du Bouddha, je m'en vais châtier votre désobéissance ! Par le Trésor du ciel ! »

-« Par les météores de Pégase ! »

-« Par la fureur du dragon ! »

-« Par la chaîne nébulaire ! »

Les trois attaques ne firent à nouveau qu'effleurer l'armure éclatante du sixième saint d'or. Toujours confortablement installé en position du Lotus, Shaka narguait ses adversaires depuis son piédestal, les yeux clos par le déni de la haine, alors même qu'il infligeait à ses hôtes la pire des souffrances. Seiya fut touché au plus profond, ses sens ne répondants plus à ses injonctions mentales… plus d'odorat, plus de goût, plus de touché… il tremblât. Shyriu résistât plus longtemps. Il l'interpella, alors que Shun se relevait courageusement.

-« Seiya ! Relève toi ! Ne baisse pas les bras ! »

-« Je… je… »

-« Attention Seiya, méfie toi de lui ! »

-« Eh bien chevalier Pégase, que t'arrive t-il ? Commencerais tu enfin par comprendre que tous les crimes que tu as commis jusqu'ici vont signer ta perte ? »

-« Qui… Qui es-tu pour me juger ? »

-« Tu oses me le demander ?... Le chevalier de la Vierge a toujours été depuis la nuit des temps, un des plus purs serviteurs d'Athéna ! Mais je sers avant tout Bouddha, le bienheureux. Lui qui a comprit que toute haine sur cette terre devait être anéantie »

-« Tais toi ! Tu dis ça alors que tu passes ton temps à éliminer de pauvres innocents ! »

-« Chevalier Andromède… ton frère et toi ne vous ressemblez décidément pas du tout… je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir mes yeux pour savoir à quoi tu ressembles… »

-« Que veux-tu dire ? Tu as connu mon frère ? S'il était là je doute qu'il te laisserait maudire la justice de la sorte ! »

Shaka se mit à rire. Ses cheveux resplendissaient comme des fils d'or, l'armure était parfaitement taillée pour lui, épousant avec grâce les courbes presque féminines de son corps de saint. Cet homme pouvait aussi bien être Dieu que le diable… il fallait se méfier. Shun pensa à son frère.

_-« S'il parle d'Ikki ça ne peu vouloir dire qu'une chose : c'est lui qui l'a attaqué sur l'île de la mort, ainsi que l'a pressentit Saori ! »_

-« Ah ah ! Maintenant que tu connais la vérité Andromède… finissons-en ! »

-« Non, attends ! Tant que je serais vivant, tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux ! »

-« Quoi ? Encore toi ? »

Camp des femmes chevaliers, aux pieds du Sanctuaire

Marine avait atteint le village sans encombres, désireuse d'aider les bronzes à sauver Saori. Pourtant, elle savait ne pas être de taille face aux chevaliers d'or. Elle décida finalement de s'entraîner, en surveillant de loin la suite des évènements. Elle commanda à l'armure d'argent de l'Aigle de reprendre sa forme première. Un éclair bleu parsemé d'étoiles l'entoura et les pièces de sa cuirasse retournèrent dans l'urne de protection. Presque nue dans la moiteur de l'été, Marine ôté son masque et s'approcha du métal encore chaud de son cosmos.

_-« Tu es bien mal en point mon armure… tu as été blessée dans ton métal comme je l'ai été dans ma chair… il me faudra t'emporter jusqu'à Mü pour qu'il te répare… pour le moment je dois te laisser… »_

En guise de réponse, l'armure se mit à tintinnabuler comme autant de clochettes, ce qui fit sourire la femme chevalier. Epuisée, fatiguée par les évènements, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit de fortune, inspirant et expirant profondément. A peine avait-elle fermé les yeux que le sourire d'Aiolia envahit ses pensées. Inutile d'essayer de dormir… elle se releva lentement et chercha du regard ses habits d'entraînement. Elle se dirigea vers sa commode pour en sortir une minute plus tard des bandelettes de lin épaisses, qu'elle serra autour de ses mains endolories par l'ascension de Star Hill.

Elle pensa à Shaïna, songeant que le réveil de sa rivale serait plus dur que sa léthargie. Plus dur à cause de ce qu'elle avait vu dans la maison du Lion. Un corps gigantesque étendu sans vie dans les décombres. Le corps de Cassios. Comment la jeune femme accuserait-elle le coup ? Marine avait souvent surprit le colosse et son maître pendant les entraînements. D'elle ne se dégageait que sérieux et précision. Pas un signe d'affection… rien. Par contre il était évident que chez Cassios, quelque chose de plus existait. Elle pensa encore au Lion. A l'heure qu'il est il devait être en route pour le cimetière pour y ensevelir le corps. Elle ne voulait pas songer à ça. Pas tout de suite du moins. Elle décida qu'il valait mieux s'éclipser pour retrouver le calme intérieur. Si cela était encore possible. Une fois changée et rafraîchit, elle se rendit aux arènes. La situation sur place était pire que tout. Un désordre sans fin régnait et une grande agitation. Elle croisa un des gardes passant près d'elle et l'arrêta.

-« Que se passe t-il ici ? »

-« Maître… vous êtes en vie ? »

-« Là n'est pas la question. Dit moi plutôt ce qui s'est produit pour que la débâcle se soit emparée du camp ? »

-« C'est terrible ! Le Pope a ordonné de faire assassiner toutes les recrues qui avaient un lien avec les chevaliers d'or ! »

Faisant mine de ne rien savoir, Marine demanda :

-« Comment ? Mais il a perdu l'esprit ? Pourquoi aurait-il ordonné une telle chose ?»

-« Nous essayons de nous préserver comme nous pouvons mais cela reste difficile ! Il a donné cet ordre dans le doute car il est persuadé que des traîtres sont rentrés incognitos au Sanctuaire sans en avoir reçu l'autorisation ! Comme personne n'a pu lui ramener ces fameux traîtres, il a donné l'ordre de purger la zone, persuadé que nous lui mentions et qu'il finirait par les trouver, en utilisant la force… mais c'est la pure vérité, aucun homme ne sait de qui il s'agit, ni où ils peuvent se trouver ! C'est une injustice ou alors un prétexte pour nous punir d'avoir prit les armes ! »

Marine réfléchit aux propos du garde et réalisa terrifiée que les traîtres qui étaient recherchés n'étaient autre qu'elle-même, Aiolia et Shaïna. Pour faire simple : les personnes qui étaient revenues vivantes du Japon. Ainsi, le Pope était t-il toujours à leur recherche ! Mais c'était se cacher derrière de faux prétextes, car il savait qu'Aiolia était ici, ainsi que Shaïna. La vérité se fit jour en elle : il la cherchait elle. Mais pourquoi. ?. Pour elle, la raison véritable de cette attaque imminente était la volonté de plus en plus accrue du Pope de dominer le Sanctuaire dans sa totalité, éliminant ses propres sbires si besoin… mais pour se méfier ainsi de tout et de tout le monde, Saga devait commencer à se sentir menacé. C'était bon signe… Seiya et les autres chevaliers avançaient. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie, elle en était persuadée. Fixant le garde qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle ajouta :

-« Avez-vous organisé une défense ? »

-« Oui maître… Votre retour ne pourra que nous encourager. Ils agissent dans l'ombre pour mieux nous surprendre mais leur dernière vague d'assaut a pu être repoussée ! »

-« Bien. Je retourne aux arènes. Si besoin est, tu sais où me trouver ! »

-« Oui… »

Temple de la Vierge

-« Toi ? Je te croyais mort… ou du moins… je pensais que mes avertissements t'avaient servis de leçon ! Visiblement je me suis trompé ! »

-« Et non tu vois, le Phénix à pour réputation de ne jamais céder face à la mort, quelque soit les blessures. Et tu vas regretter amèrement d'avoir osé t'attaquer à mes amis ! »

-« Tu désires te battre ? Si tu es en vie tu le dois uniquement à l'intervention inopinée d'une force exemplaire. Mais je ne peux pas croire qu'Athéna ait choisi de t'aider et te permettre de vivre, après tous les meurtres que tu as commis ! »

-« Mais peut être t'es-tu trompé justement ! Si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu comprendrais qu'Athéna est avec nous et non de votre côté ! »

-« Ca suffit s'en est trop ! Tu désires que j'ouvre les yeux ? Et bien tu vas être exaucé ! »

Seiya qui n'avait pas encore perdu tous ses sens, se releva péniblement et tendit la main vers son ami.

-« Non… surtout pas Ikki ! »

Trop tard ! Shaka ouvrit les yeux lentement. Une lumière aveuglante inonda l'ensemble du temple, percutant les bronzes par la même occasion. Seiya fut balayé par le souffle produit. Andromède fit barrage avec sa chaîne. Ikki fit un bond de géant et s'abrita derrière une colonne alors que Shyriu gisait déjà inerte sur le sol. Aiolia l'avait dit « ne le laissez surtout pas ouvrir les yeux ». Tous se sentirent transportés dans une sorte d'univers parallèle entre le paradis et les enfers, un lieu où résonnait des chants liturgiques en langue mystique. Des mantras, des incantations, un parfum d'encens… les fleurs et les rires pour sombrer l'instant d'après dans le magma incandescent des mondes souterrains.

-« Illusion, ce n'est qu'une illusion ! Shun ! Lance ta chaîne sur lui, c'est le moment où jamais ! »

Andromède s'exécuta. Le projectile s'en alla droit sur l'objectif, mais à quelques centimètres du visage de Shaka, la chaîne retomba inanimée, comme si la sérénité intérieure du saint lui avait ôté toute volonté de lui nuire.

-« Impossible, je ne peux pas le croire ! Ma chaîne ne réagit plus ! »

-« Et bien… il semble que vous ayez enfin compris. Jamais vous ne pourrez nous vaincre… la justice divine est de mon côté ! »

Le chevalier d'or s'était levé, avançant vers eux d'un pas assuré mais emprunt de puissance. Shun recula.

-« Reste derrière moi mon frère… Seiya n'est plus en état de combattre et Shyriu est inconscient… ne reste que nous deux pour vaincre cet homme. Ecoute moi bien maintenant. Je veux que tu déploies toutes tes forces pour arriver à la prochaine maison. Pendant ce temps j'assurerais tes arrières en combattant Shaka ! »

-« Mais Ikki. Jamais je ne te laisserais, je …. »

-« Ca suffit ! Je ne suis pas revenu du monde des morts pour voir mon frère s'abaisser à de la sensiblerie ! Tu vas te dépêcher et faire ce que je t'ai dit ! »

-« Bien… »

Shun s'exécuta, non sans avoir hésité une dernière fois. Shaka fronça les sourcils.

-« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais laisser ton frère se payer ma tête ! Il ne passera pas ! »

-« Je t'en empêcherais ! »

Shaka déchaîna son énergie et la projeta sur Andromède. Au dernier moment cependant, les flammes incendiaires du Phénix de feu s'interposèrent.

-« Non mais c'est pas vrai, dites moi que je rêve ! »

-« Je viens de te le dire : jamais je ne te laisserais toucher à mon frère ! A présent je suis prêt à t'affronter, Shaka ! »

Portes de Star Hill

Se rendant au camp, l'Ophiuccus croisa Mü. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête et le remercia.

-« Merci de m'avoir soigné chevalier du Bélier… je crois plus sage de rentrer maintenant… »

-« Que ta route soit paisible. Bon retour ! »

Elle s'éloigna calmement, essayant de limiter la douleur dont elle sentait toujours les effets lancinants, à mesure qu'elle descendait les dernières marches du temple. Shyriu n'y avait pas été de main morte, mais elle s'en remettrait. Elle songea à sa stupidité. Elle aurait dû savoir que jamais Seiya ne la laisserait faire. Et puis cela aurait été insensé. Quel pourcentage de réussite aurait-elle eu face aux chevaliers d'or ?...

Elle se demanda où était l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur en ce moment. Avait-il réussi à franchir la sixième maison ?. Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur, sans trop y croire… elle se retrouvait dans la même situation que sa compagne d'armes. Marine était-t-elle encore vivante ?.

Elle atteignit l'instant suivant les bains réservés aux femmes. L'heure n'était certes pas à la coquetterie, mais une étuve bien chaude serait le moyen idéal pour se délasser. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir tranquillement, loin de l'agitation ambiante. Le lieu était plutôt raffiné… un des rares édifices antiques de cette partie du Sanctuaire, orné de caryatides aux seins nus. Deux grands bassins amplis d'eau chaude s'offraient à la vue des visiteurs. Le lieu était uniquement réservé aux femmes chevaliers, sous la surveillance express de la grande prêtresse. Aucun homme ne pouvait pénétrer ici, pas même les chevaliers d'or. Mais aujourd'hui, l'endroit semblait désert.

Shaïna était endolorie. Elle ôta ses vêtements avec difficulté et glissa dans le liquide fumant en savourant les effets produits sur sa peau avec délectation. Elle ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans ses pensées. Une présence vînt pourtant troubler son désir de paix.

-«Tiens donc ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! »

-« ! »

-« Ne crains rien !. Ce n'est que moi… »

L'interpellée recula lentement, l'eau recouvrant à demi son buste. Marine sortit des vapeurs d'eau… depuis l'opposé du bassin.

-« Toi ?... »

-« Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici… je pensais être seule… »

-« Je vois que nous avons eu la même idée… décidément tu seras toujours à suivre mes pas… »

Marine fit la moue. La réflexion n'était pas très amicale, mais elle décida de passer outre, sans s'offusquer.

-« J'avais besoin de calme… as-tu vu l'état du camp ? Là bas dehors c'est la panique. Le Pope nous a fait chercher!"

-« Peu importe toute cette violence… j'ai perdu un être cher aujourd'hui… et je ne peux en vouloir au destin cependant… »

Les lieux se prêtaient à la confidence… Shaïna se détendit à nouveau et reprit sa place près du rebord, appuyant sa tête de façon à caller sa nuque agréablement. Marine fit de même, à distance respectueuse. L'air embaumait de vapeurs citronnées, de légers nuages s'échappant de l'eau, agitée ça et là de doux clapotis. Toutes deux étaient déjà venues plusieurs fois en ce lieu. Il était convivial et protégé de l'extérieur. Il arrivait parfois que certaines de leurs compagnes d'armes viennent y prendre du bon temps… sous leurs regards désapprobateurs. Même parmi les femmes chevaliers, il y avait des lesbiennes… chose plutôt mal vue en général mais qui ici, palliait le manque d'affection masculine. Aujourd'hui par chance, aucune n'était présente. Shaïna gardait le silence. Elle aurait voulut que Marine comprenne sa peine face à la mort de Cassios… et plus encore… elle aurait voulu lui confier ses sentiments pour Seiya, mais elle hésita.

-« A quoi penses-tu ? »

-« Si j'étais toi je ne chercherais pas trop à savoir… »

-« Ca m'intéresse… déposons la hache de guerre tu veux… laisse moi un peu souffler… »

-« Toi ? Souffler ?... Ah ! Laisse moi rire ! Tu es la première à te lever aux aurores pour exercer tes poings ! »

-« Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? »

-« Tu es plutôt bien faite !... Je comprends mieux pourquoi le Lion te regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit ! »

Marine prit assez mal la remarque et se redressa.

-« Retire immédiatement ces paroles ou tu vas me payer ça ! »

-« Ohh ! Susceptible en plus ! Ca ne m'étonne guère… quand on n'a pas sa dose de câlins journalière on est nerveuse, pas vrai ? »

Devenue rouge de honte, l'Aigle fut près d'elle en quelques brassées, l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira dessus jusqu'à la faire plier.

-« Qui te dis que je fréquente Aiolia ? Hein ? Qui ?»

-« Eeeeh ! Ça va, ça va… ! Arrête un peu ton cinéma tu veux ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! »

Marine relâcha sa prise… tout à coup consciente de la véracité des propos de l'Ophiuccus. Shaïna en profita pour se dégager. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal…

-« Imbécile, tu as serré trop fort ! N'as-tu aucun respect pour mes instants de repos ? »

-« Excuse moi… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Mais c'est toi aussi ! Avec cette façon que tu as toujours de vouloir défier les gens et reporter sur eux ta colère !. De quoi m'accuses-tu ? D'aimer un chevalier ? D'avoir entraîner Seiya?"

Quand Marine prononça le nom du chevalier de bronze, Shaïna resta coite un moment, percutée de plein fouet par la dure réalité. Oui elle en voulait à Marine, mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle venait d'invoquer. Non… Elle lui en voulait d'être celle qu'elle avait toujours voulut être, d'avoir é&té pendant si longtemps proche de l'homme qui habitait ses pensées. Elle se radoucit et reporta la conversation sur elle.

-« Si tu es venue ici j'en déduis que tu as eu toi aussi ton « quart d'heure de gloire », n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Je ne tiens pas vraiment à en parler… »

-« Tu devrais pourtant, ça te ferais probablement du bien ! »

-« Rien ne me dit que je peux toujours avoir confiance en toi ! »

-« Tu as oublié toutes nos escapades nocturnes, lorsque nous allions nous baigner la nuit dans la rivière qui surplombe le Sanctuaire alors que cela nous était interdit ? »

-« Je n'ai pas oublié… nous étions petites toutes les deux… »

-« Mais il te suivais déjà à la trace… A croire que vous avez également grandis ensemble, lui et toi ! »

-« C'est un peu le cas, en effet… »

-« Marine, je vois que tu restes volontairement évasive à son sujet… Tu ne veux pas en parler, comme toujours… toi si fière, si indépendante !.. Mais d'expérience crois moi, ça te perdra…»

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Est-ce que je te demande quels sont tes sentiments pour mon disciple ? »

-« … »

-« J'ai vu juste n'est-ce pas ? »

-« … il est temps que je sorte de là, sous peine d'avoir la peau toute fripée. Je ne tiens pas à ressembler à la prêtresse ! »

-« Tu fuis… »

-« Non… je te propose de retrouver nos vieilles habitudes… un combat amical aux arènes, ça te dit ? »

Marine réfléchit un instant. L'eau était bien chaude… elle se sentait bien. Mais elle finit par accepter.

-« Très bien. Va pour un combat ! »

Palais du Verseau

-« Hyoga… »

-« Hmm ? »

-« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si facilement vaincu par le chevalier des Gémeaux… tu me déçois, après l'entraînement intensif que tu as subit en Sibérie… »

-« Maître ? »

-« Qui d'autre mon cher Hyoga ? Qui d'autre te connais de la sorte ?... tu es dans la maison du Verseau »

-« Mais… mais je ne comprends pas. J'étais avec Shun et les autres dans la maison de Saga et je… »

-« Oui… tu as bel et bien traversé l'espace temps »

-« Bon sang… alors j'ai atterrit ici alors que Seiya et les autres sont peut être déjà morts à l'heure qu'il est ? »

-« Oui… et je ne compte guère plus te laisser de chances ! »

Palais du Pope

-« Maître ! Maître ! »

-« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

-« Le chevalier du Capricorne a quitté son poste… il désire vous parler ! »

-« Comment ? Et bien qu'attends-tu ? Fais le entrer ! »

-« Oui. Bien maître ! »

L'homme qui pénétra dans la salle d'audience du Pope lui était familier. Le casque qui nimbait son front d'une aura dorée ne laissait aucun doute…

-« Shura du Capricorne votre Altesse, à votre service ! »

-« A mon service ?. C'est toi qui à une requête à me soumettre on dirait ? »

-« En effet… je sollicite une permission pour me rendre au village de Rodario »

-« A Rodario, alors que nous sommes sur le pied de guerre ?. Non, impossible ! »

-« J'ai tout lieu de croire que certains traîtres se cachent au village, parmi les habitants. Il est de mon devoir, au moment où mes compagnons d'armes défendent notre cause, d'en profiter pour démasquer ces traîtres. Je serait de retour au moment voulu, n'ayez aucune crainte à ce sujet ! »

-«Je me demande bien ce qui t'attire là bas, pour que tu sois si pressé d'y aller ! »

-« Rien de plus que mon devoir… »

Le Pope était perplexe. Comment le croire ?... il sentait qu'en lui se faisait jour un conflit. Shura était pourtant un de ses plus surs chevaliers. Il ne devait pas douter de lui, ou bien il finirait par ne plus avoir confiance en lui-même !. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles il tenta de sonder l'esprit de Shura. Mais à sa grande surprise… il n'y trouva que le vide.

-« Hmmm… Bien, c'est entendu !. Mais fait moi ton rapport au plus vite, ne traîne pas en chemin ! »

-« Ce sera fait maître ! »

Sitôt la permission accordée, le saint s'en alla par là où il était venu. Saga s'assit à nouveau. Son trône lui paraissait bien solitaire, sa mission bien lourde à porter…

Si le Sanctuaire est majestueusement imposant et renvoi sur le marbre de ses temples, le soleil de midi…

… il existe en son sein un endroit plus morose. Un lieu de repos éternel où les tombes se compte par centaines…

… combien de guerriers sont tombés ici ? Combien parmi eux, on eu la chance d'admirer le sourire d'Athéna ?...

… la pierre est usée par le temps, certaines inscriptions ne sont même plus visibles. Seul au cœur de cet espace consacré, un chevalier à l'armure dorée essuie la sueur qui perle sur son front. Transporter le corps de Cassios ici ne fut pas une mince affaire. L'y ensevelir fut une torture… expiation personnelle… ouverture d'une plaie béante qui mettrait probablement du temps à cicatriser. Le geste est précis, emprunt de respect… La main experte s'en va briser la roche pour former une pierre digne de ce nom. Quelques gestes suffisent pour y graver le nom du guerrier

C A S S I O S

C'est alors qu'une voix surgit au cœur de l'instant funeste…

-« Pauvre Cassios. Moi qui pensais qu'il serait aussi indestructible que les rocs qui entourent le Sanctuaire… je m'étais trompée. Marine avait raison… j'ai été aveugle… pourquoi courir après un amour impossible alors qu'un homme simple et généreux était toujours à mes côtés ?... les êtres humains sont idiots… »

Aiolia la fixa avec amertume, à l'instant où elle tomba à genoux face à la dalle de pierre glacée. Il chercha à s'éclipser mais la femme chevalier l'interpella.

-« Pourquoi ?... il n'avait rien fait pour ça ! »

La douleur était clairement lisible sur le visage du Lion au moment où il fit marche arrière et se retourna. Les yeux baissés reprirent tout leur éclat pour rencontrer le masque. L'Ophiuccus pouvait y lire la peine et le regret. Bizarrement, la détresse de ces yeux là répondait à la sienne et c'est sans un mot qu'elle se leva pour s'approcher de lui prudemment. Le fixant à travers son masque, elle osa :

-« Tu l'as tué à la place de Seiya n'est-ce pas ?... Pourquoi ? »

-« Je te croyais éprise de lui… tu devrais être soulagée… c'est Seiya que le Pope m'avait demandé d'éliminer… parce que je n'étais plus moi-même… j'ai succombé à son attaque et le hasard à choisit que ce serait l'âme de Cassios et pas celle de Pégase qui rejoindrait Elysion. Si j'avais pu empêcher ça je l'aurais fait…»

-« Tu n'as aucune excuse… Cassios était mon élève ! Qu'aurais-tu fais si Marine avait perdu le sien par ta faute ? Hein ?»

Aiolia fronça les sourcils, profondément blessé dans son orgueil de chevalier… dans son corps d'homme…

-« J'assume les faits… Je ne souhaitais pas ce qui est arrivé ! »

-« Non bien sur… jamais plus je ne le reverrais désormais. Jamais plus… »

Son regard lui était inévitable mais devenu hagard, effrayé… Elle fixa une dernière fois la pierre fraîchement installée et baissa la tête en signe de résignation. Aiolia demeura silencieux, ne sachant quoi dire ni faire. Une dernière fois il fit amende honorable.

-« Pour la dernière fois. Je te demande de pardonner mon geste. J'ai désormais une dette envers toi… »

-« Une dette… à quoi bon !… »

C'est sur cette dernière remarque que la femme aux cheveux émeraude déserta les lieux. Le vent s'était levé, synonyme de tourments à venir. Le Lion s'approcha de la tombe à son tour, seul au milieu des morts. Il songea qu'un jour prochain ce pourrait bien être lui, allongé là-dessous… pensée amère… Ayoros aussi était parti. En route pour l'autre monde… un monde plus juste ? Elision ? Peut-être serait-il puni pour n'avoir pas su préserver l'amour autour de lui. Mais il lui restait des raisons d'avancer. Marine, Seiya, la défense du Sanctuaire… et Athéna. Après tout il était venu au monde pour ça. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait… quelques pétales s'échappèrent du bouquet improvisé que la femme chevalier avait déposé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ?...

_Temple de la Vierge_

Dans la chaleur moite de la pièce, Ikki s'était redressé. Le coup que Shaka lui avait porté était puissant. Si puissant qu'il s'était retrouvé à genoux. Ne laissant rien paraître, il fit face à nouveau. Shaka était debout, prêt à en finir au plus vite. Il avait réussi à libérer la route à son frère et en éprouvait un immense soulagement. Shun avait put dépasser la sortie du temple et s'engager sur la route de la prochaine maison, celle de la Balance. Cependant, il était seul et aurait peu de chance de réussir.

Le chevalier d'or était contrarié, le Pope ne serait jamais satisfait qu'il ait laissé passer un traître… mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. S'il n'avait pût en arrêter un, il arrêterait l'autre !

_-« Le chevalier d'Andromède est si frêle… même s'il est passé, cela ne servira à rien !… il ne pourra jamais aller plus loin!"_

La voix du Phénix tira le gold de ses songes.

-« A quoi rêves-tu Shaka ? Je te fais honte à ce point ?... que tu n'oses m'approcher ? Aurais-tu peur de te salir les mains à nouveau ?»

-« Il semble que tu n'aies pas encore compris chevalier !. Tu ne peux plus rien contre moi !. La femme que tu défends est étendue sans vie aux pieds du Sanctuaire, je peux sentir son pouls ralentir d'heure en heure, sans difficulté… tu ferais mieux de renoncer… elle ne pourra pas t'aider cette fois ! Et si tu veux tout savoir… je songeais à ton frère… il a peu de chances de s'en sortir…»

Ikki réalisa qu'il disait vrai. Rien ne pourrait le sauver désormais… sur l'île de la mort Saori était avec lui, ou plutôt Athéna. Ici, il serait seul et le cosmos qu'il percevait à travers l'aura de la Vierge, le fit frissonner. Ses pensées allaient vers Shun… il devait à tout prix continuer sa route et poursuivre le combat.

Il sentit tout à coup un besoin irrépressible de se justifier… ressentant l'isolement face à cet être qui prétendait avoir l'aval divin …

-« Je désire que tu paies pour tous les crimes que tu as commis Shaka !. Il est vrai que seul celui qui n'a jamais pêché pourrait jeter la première pierre… mais dans ton cas c'est de la pure folie !. Tu cherches à dominer les hommes pour te faire passer pour un dieu !. Mais tu oublies que pour être aimé, toute entité supérieure doit faire preuve de magnanimité et de sagesse… tu penses certainement que je suis maudit parce que je porte l'armure des enfers… mais le Phénix peu renaître encore et encore, ce qui prouve qu'il est solaire et donc lumineux !. Si j'ai tué, je l'ai fait par justice… mes actes n'étaient jamais dirigés contre des innocents !… »

-« Ne cherche pas à te justifier et à te trouver des excuses ! Ce que tu as fais est impardonnable ! Oublies-tu les chevaliers noirs que tu as envoyé pour tuer ceux que tu appelles aujourd'hui tes amis ? Qui encore, a tenté de s'emparer de l'armure d'or du Sagittaire ? Qui a voulu à tout prix faire cavalier seul quand les autres risquaient leurs vies pour une cause perdue ? Et enfin qui a osé éliminer mes disciples ? Eux que j'avais formé dans le respect de l'enseignement du Bouddha ! Non… tu n'es même pas digne de porter une armure de bronze !. Je me demande pourquoi les mondes souterrains n'ont pas voulus de toi… ta place est pourtant là bas ! Phénix ou pas, tu dois payer !… »

-« Ca suffit, j'en ai assez entendu ! Ne me dit pas ce que j'aurais dû faire ou ce que je n'ai pas fait ! »

-« Tu ne passeras pas Ikki ! Quant à tes compagnons… ils sont déjà en route pour l'autre monde ! »

-« Comment ? »

Shaka tourna la tête et désigna d'un geste évasif les deux corps allongés à même le sol. Shyriu ne bougeait plus… mais son pouls était encore actif. Faible… mais bien présent. Quant au chevalier Pégase, on aurait pu le croire mort… seuls les battements légers d'un cœur épuisé lui parvenaient par à coups. Ikki ne montra pourtant aucun signe de faiblesse. Mieux encore, il resta impassible. Un sourire à la fois charmeur et ironique se dessina sur son visage.

-« Si tu crois m'attendrir, c'est raté ! »

-« Comment cela ? »

-« Je n'ai tout simplement pas l'habitude de m'embarrasser avec des êtres faibles, et bien que Seiya et Shyriu soient de mon côté, je n'ai jamais dit que je combattais pour la même cause qu'eux ! »

Le chevalier d'or tomba des nues. Non seulement Ikki n'éprouvait aucun regret face aux actes cruels dont il était l'auteur, mais en plus de cela, il se montrait totalement indifférent au sort de ses amis. Mais étaient-ce véritablement ses amis ? Etait-ce une ruse de sa part pour éviter des représailles ?. Oui… c'était forcément ça… Athéna n'aurait jamais accepté un être aussi vil dans ses rangs !.

-« Je pense que tu me mens… et que malgré ta pseudo indifférence, tu crains pour la vie de tes compagnons !. Soit sans crainte, tu les rejoindras bientôt !. Par la sagesse du Bouddha… que vienne à moi les mantras sacrés ! »

-« Puisque tu veux te battre !… »

-« Je vais te purifier Ikki… t'ôter la parole !. Ainsi tu ne pourras plus jamais profaner cette terre de ton fiel ! »

-« … »

-« Que la sagesse du Bouddha sacré te terrasse ! »

-« Par le vol du Phénix tout puissant ! »

-« »

_Maison de la Balance_

-« Hyoga ! Par tous les dieux, c'est impossible ! »

Lorsqu'il mit les pieds dans le majestueux temple de la Balance, le chevalier d'Andromède ne s'attendait pas à voir une chose pareille. Au lieu d'y trouver un éventuel adversaire il tomba nez à nez avec un cercueil de verre. Devant ses yeux ébahis, se dressait le corps congelé et immobile du chevalier du Cygne. Il semblait figé à jamais, emprisonné dans un bloc de glace à la taille impressionnante. Aucun humain au monde hormis un chevalier d'or n'aurait pu l'y enfermer, mais Andromède ne vit personne.

Il ne sut identifier la nature du cosmos qui avait engendré une pareille prouesse. La glace semblait aussi coupante qu'un diamant pur. Les mains de Shun tremblèrent, un profond sentiment d'injustice et d'impuissance l'envahit. L'incompréhension aussi… Cela ne pouvait être vrai !... pourquoi la malchance était-t-elle tombée sur lui ? Comment en était-t-il arrivé là ? Quand l'avait-il perdu de vue ? La vérité se fit jour en lui…

_-« Mais oui, bien sur ! Dans la maison des Gémeaux… j'ai tenté de le retenir mais sans succès… Hyoga a disparu dans le tourbillon du champ magnétique provoqué par le chevalier d'or !. Mais ça n'explique pas comment il a pu arriver ici !, ni comment il s'est retrouvé enfermé dans un tel carcans de glace !. Quelque chose me paraît suspect…»_

Seul le silence lui répondit. Mais que faire ?...

Il s'approcha lentement, attentif aux moindres bruits alentours. La main recouverte par le bronze vînt se poser délicatement sur la masse luisante et glacée. Un frisson le parcouru, trahissant l'intensité du cosmos responsable de cette œuvre de glace. Il perçu quelque chose par delà le mur… un battement de cœur certes très faible mais bien réel. Hyoga était toujours vivant !.

Une peur sans précédent s'empara alors de lui… le Cygne était son ami… au même titre que Seiya et Shyriu, il pouvait sentir la douleur éprouvée par le chevalier et son désir de rester vivant. Plus que tout : il y avait urgence pour le sortir de là !. Bien qu'habitué à des températures extrêmes, il ne pourrait tenir longtemps.

-« Bon sang ! Je dois à tout prix trouver un moyen de le sortir de là, sinon il sera trop tard et le chevalier du Cygne mourra ! »

Les yeux vert émeraude se posèrent sur la chaîne, suspendue aux côtés de l'armure. Elle s'agita étrangement. Le silence était pesant… Andromède… un sacrifice ?...

_« Non !... non je ne peux pas le laisser mourir ici. Nous devons encore avancer et sauver Saori… après tous les combats que nous avons menés… on ne peu pas baisser les bras !... »_

Le chevalier recula de quelques pas et lança sa chaîne en direction du cercueil de glace.

-« Va ! Et brise le ! Chaîne nébulaire ! »

L'arme fendit l'air en sifflant, s'écrasant avec fracas contre la masse inerte. Pourtant, rien ne se passa… aussi sûrement qu'elle avait filé, la chaîne revînt vers son propriétaire sans avoir remplit son office. Shun tomba à genoux.

-« Non ! Non, je ne peux pas le croire ! La chaîne d'Andromède est plus solide que tout, elle aurait dû le briser ! »

_Route des nymphes …_

Le retour fut plus dur que tout. Shaïna ne pouvait oublier le regard coupable du Lion. Elle en voulait soudain au monde entier, aussi bien à lui qu'à Marine et à leur mission divine !. Ses pas étaient lourds et pesants. Les yeux rivés sur la poussière qui s'éparpillait un peu partout autour de ses pieds, à mesure qu'elle avançait vers le camp, elle prit conscience de son incapacité à résorber sa douleur. Elle avait cru pouvoir la dissimuler, avant de finalement l'étaler au grand jour… et il avait fallut qu'elle se laisse aller devant le Lion !... elle avait besoin de parler, que quelqu'un prenne soin d'elle, la calme et la berce. Mais personne ne se présentait dans son esprit… personne hormis Seiya…

-« Shaïna… »

La voix était calme et douce. Elle releva la tête et sentit ses jambes se dérober. Elle prit conscience que deux bras habiles la saisirent délicatement, avant que son corps ne s'affaisse totalement. Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié.

-« Mon Dieu… Mais tu es épuisée !. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu es parti si vite après notre combat que je me suis inquiétée ! »

-« Lai… Laisse moi… »

-« Ne fait pas l'imbécile !... Laisse quelqu'un s'occuper de toi pour une fois ! »

L'Ophiuccus se laissa guider. Elle avait déjà entendu cette remarque quelque part… c'est Seiya lui-même qui la lui avait faite. « _Laisse quelqu'un prendre soin de toi »_. A croire que lui et Marine partageaient un lien qui allait au-delà de la relation maître disciple.

Le chevalier de l'Aigle l'aida à se relever, passa le bras de sa compagne d'arme par dessus son épaule et la serra contre elle par la taille. Elles avancèrent comme elles purent jusqu'au domicile de Shaïna, où Marine l'aida à s'allonger. Elle était déjà venue chez elle, mais le souvenir qu'elle conservait des lieux était très différent. Le lit n'avait pas été fait, signe que lors de sa dernière sortie, le Serpentaire s'était éclipsé de façon précipitée. Les volets étaient toujours fermés… Marine décida de les laisser tels quels, afin de ne pas faire entrer la chaleur étouffante de l'été. Elle observa le peu de mobilier alentour et s'empara d'un gobelet de terre cuite pour y verser de l'eau. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas prit soin d'elle ? De sa maison ?... être une femme chevalier n'interdisait pas certains moments à soit. Elle en savait long sur le sujet…

Laissant là ses pensées, elle s'approcha du lit où la jeune femme somnolait et lui tendit le verre d'eau.

-« Essaie de boire, ça te fera du bien… tu as probablement eu trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui… »

-«Pourquoi fais tu tout ça pour moi ? N'as-tu aucune pitié pour mon orgueil ? »

-« …Je le fais pour ton bien mais aussi pour celui de Seiya. S'il apprend que tu t'es laissé dépérir il sera furieux. Peu m'importe les remerciements, je n'attends pas après ça !. Accepte de rester au calme pour une fois ! »

Shaïna finit par se résigner… de toute façon elle n'avait plus la force de bouger pour aujourd'hui et elle sentait confusément qu'elle était injuste envers l'Aigle. Elle ne pouvait nier sa bonne volonté. Depuis le début de cette funeste journée, elle n'avait cessé de s'entêter dans une voie qui ne la mènerait à rien. La tristesse et la morosité… voilà ce que cela lui avait apporté. Son attitude n'était pas digne d'une femme chevalier !. Marine ne disait rien, se contentant de ranger un peu ici et là, allant de long en large à travers la pièce. Elle senti le regard de l'autre sur elle et l'interrogea.

-« A quoi penses-tu ? »

-« Comment fais-tu pour être toujours si sûre de toi ? C'est à croire que tu ne ressens rien… »

-« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… tu sais bien que ce que tu dis ne se justifie pas ! »

-« Alors pourquoi ne te vois-je jamais faible ? Toujours forte, sage, constante… jamais une émotion de trop, jamais un écart de conduite !... je te hais pour ça ! »

Marine ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Elle savait bien que sa compagne ne pensait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais elle appliquait inconsciemment un mécanisme d'auto défense dont elle ne pouvait lui faire le reproche. Peut-être Shaïna ignorait-elle son désarroi du moment. D'un autre côté, Marine se dit qu'elle aurait probablement dû se confier, mais elle n'en avait tout simplement jamais eu l'habitude. Le subconscient conserve parfois des choses négatives, qui nous empêchent d'aller de l'avant et de nous envoler pleinement. Elle n'avait pas eu de parents… ou plutôt… elle ne les avait pas connu.

Chargée de veiller sur son petit frère Tôma depuis ses huit ans, elle avait vite apprit le sens des responsabilités. Chaque jour elle devait se préoccuper de le nourrir, travailler ici et là, dans les champs ou sur les marchés dans l'espoir de gagner quelques pièces et rapporter de quoi faire le soir. Elle devait aussi lui donner un semblant d'éducation à l'aide du peu qu'elle connaissait et dont elle disposait. Sans parler des nuits sans lune… toutes ces nuits où ils avaient été contraints de dormir à la belle étoile ou dans des granges avec les animaux sauvages pour seuls compagnons.

Elle se rappelait parfaitement du rapace qui l'avait suivit cette nuit là… la forêt était sombre mais protectrice. Tôma s'était assoupi depuis longtemps et elle en profitait pour chercher un endroit propice à sa toilette. Son corps changeait. Elle n'avait jamais eu de quoi manger suffisamment mais sa chair était laiteuse, sa taille fine. On devinait la naissance légère de quelques formes, mais elle n'y avait jamais songé. Elle s'était regardée partout, découvrant pour la première fois qu'elle était faite de muscles et de volonté mais qu'elle devenait femme avant tout. Le frisson qui l'avait parcouru à sa sortie de l'eau, au moment ou cet aigle majestueux avait lâché un cri perçant et frôlé sa chevelure dans un envol précipité, avait réveillé d'étranges sensations en elle. La nature les protégeait… enfants du malheur, ils étaient les protégés des dieux. Mais pour combien de temps ?.

-« Marine, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? »

-« Pardon ? »

Shaïna fut prise de court… visiblement, l'Aigle était partie dans ses songes… un trait de caractère qui avait le don de l'agacer profondément.

-« Inutile de t'en dire plus, je vois que tu es aussi perturbée que moi ! »

-« N'est-ce pas pour ça que l'on nous a choisies ? Parce que nous étions différentes ? »

L'Ophiuccus ne répondit pas. Elle tendit les bras pour saisir sa compagne qui s'était assise à ses côtés et la serra contre elle en pleurant. Enfin !... enfin depuis toutes ces heures passées à se mentir à elle-même… elle acceptait de lâcher du lest, de se laisser aller. Marine ne bougea pas… elle ne savait plus les gestes… elle avait oublié… Elle se contenta de caresser la chevelure émeraude et de la bercer calmement avant d'entendre Shaïna lui dire :

-« Oui tu as raison… nous sommes faites pour ça… »

_Temple de la Vierge_

A bout de forces… voilà l'état dans lequel Ikki était après avoir prit de plein fouet deux attaques de la part de la Vierge. Pantelant, luttant à chaque seconde contre les étirements douloureux qui envahissaient ses muscles, il était désormais incapable de riposter.

-« Pauvre Ikki, tu me fais réellement pitié !. Tu n'as pas voulut te montrer raisonnable et tu es maintenant le jeu de tes pulsions désordonnées !. Il est amusant de voir que tu recherches finalement toi-même ton expiation et la douleur. Je t'ai déjà privé de trois sens : la vue, l'odorat et le toucher… j'hésite à me montrer cruel en t'ôtant l'ouïe et le goût, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix !. Je ressens toujours en toi la volonté de ne pas renoncer ! »

Ikki entendait les paroles funestes mais Shaka avait raison, sa volonté était intacte, peut être même plus forte à cet instant précis qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il savait parfaitement que sa vie ne comptait pas. Il fallait juste éliminer le chevalier d'or pour permettre à ses compagnons de continuer sans lui… gagner du temps… toujours plus vite… pour vaincre les flammes de cette horloge sacrée.

-« Bien… Puisque la leçon ne semble pas avoir été comprise je vais poursuivre, jusqu'à ce que ton corps ne soit plus qu'un pantin sans vie ! J'appelle le Trésor de l'aube ! »

Un éclair aveuglant, puis une douleur atroce… la même que celle ressentie quelques jours plus tôt sur l'île de la mort, s'empara de ses chairs pour le tourmenter effroyablement. Ikki hurla et son cri résonna en écho à travers les colonnes du temple, parvenant à la conscience de Seiya qui remua légèrement. Le regard embrumé par son état comateux, il prit conscience du lieu où il se trouvait, des cris qu'il avait distinctement entendus et de la situation précaire dans laquelle se débattait le Phénix. Shaka n'avait pas fait attention à lui… sa concentration était telle que les mouvements de Seiya, qui se relevait lentement dans son dos, passèrent inaperçus.

-« A présent tu as perdu tes cinq sens. Chevalier Phénix… tu as été un courageux adversaire. Rares sont ceux qui ont pu me faire ouvrir les yeux !. Pour cette seule et unique raison je t'accorde une faveur. J'accepte d'en finir avec toi tout de suite et d'abréger tes souffrances. Ainsi tu pourras connaître le repos éternel et ne plus entacher le nom de la déesse Athéna. Adieu Phénix ! »

Alors que Shaka allait lancer son attaque, un vent violent se leva dans son dos, suivit d'un éclair bleu. Face a lui, s'interposant entre la main levée et ce qu'il restait du corps quasi inerte mais toujours debout du Phénix, se dressa la silhouette en armure du chevalier Pégase.

-« Seiya ? »

-« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais rester à terre pour attendre lentement que la mort daigne me prendre ? Ikki ne sera pas seul à lutter, je me dresserais également contre toi ! »

-« Mais… mais c'est impossible, je te croyais déjà en route pour l'autre monde ! »

_-« C'est impensable !. Comment a-t-il fait pour encaisser ma dernière attaque et avoir encore la force de rester debout ? »_

Désormais privé de ses cinq sens, seule la voix d'Ikki s'imposa à eux mentalement.

_-« Seiya, je te demanderais de ne pas intervenir ! »_

-« Quoi ? Ikki ?»

_-« Tu as très bien entendu, ce combat est le miens et j'ai décidé de le mener à son terme ! »_

-« Mais… Mais enfin tu es fou regarde toi ! A deux nous aurons plus de chance tu le sais très bien ! C'est à peine si tu peux encore tenir debout !»

_-« Si tu décides de m'aider malgré tout, je serais contraint de te porter le coup de l'illusion du Phénix et de te laisser ici plus mort que vif ! Je n'hésiterais pas ! »_

-« Et tu crois que malgré tes menaces je vais attendre ici sans rien faire ? Tu me prends pour un idiot ma parole ! »

Ikki décida d'ignorer son compagnon pour garder son attention fixée sur le chevalier de la Vierge qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Seiya ne bougeait pas, attentif aux moindres variations des deux cosmos en présence. Phénix ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui, sachant qu'il ne ferait rien pour s'interposer.

-« Bien… finissons-en Ikki! »

_-« Que mon cosmos brûle plus fort que jamais… je t'en prie… accorde moi ta puissance maximale afin de m'aider à vaincre mon ennemi… pour la justice, pour venger tous ceux que j'ai aimés et qui sont morts par la faute du Pope… que l'étoile du Phénix déploie ses ailes ! »_

-« Enfin… tu te décides à attaquer !. Mais comment fais-tu ? Je t'ai ôté les sens, tu ne devrais même plus pouvoir bouger ! C'est insensé ! »

_-« Je n'ai pas besoin de bouger Shaka… »_

-« Comment ? Mais enfin que fait-il ?

Sous les yeux incongrus de Seiya le cosmos d'Ikki se déploya dans une chaleur intense, croissant autour de lui progressivement, envahissant l'atmosphère jusqu'à atteindre les bottes d'or de Shaka.

_-« Bon sang !... Je ne peux pas le croire !... Il a perdu l'esprit ! »_

Ne pouvant plus bouger, parler, entendre ou toucher… ayant perdu toute sensation humaine ainsi que la vue, Ikki n'avait pas le choix. Il devait atteindre la lumière dont on lui avait parlé si souvent… il devait atteindre le septième sens et porter le coup final, quitte à y perdre la vie. A mesure que la chaleur augmentait sous les yeux désormais emplis d'inquiétude du chevalier Pégase, le Phénix se rappelait.

Il se revit enfant, veillant sur Shun encore si petit. Il se souvenait l'avoir bercé longtemps… il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le revoir encore sourire de la sorte… une ombre au tableau. Quelques années en plus et il se vit à l'entraînement… la fondation Kido… le visage de cet homme qui agissait plus en tyran qu'en père… le souvenir du goût du sang… l'envie de gifler son frère qui l'horripilait de plus en plus, sans savoir pourquoi… le jour où il décida de rejoindre les chevaliers noirs… le début de sa déchéance… avant l'expiation… la renaissance.

L'air se satura d'électricité. Au moment où Ikki sentit qu'il était capable une ultime fois de bouger, Shyriu ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Seiya se précipita vers lui, l'aidant à se relever du mieux qu'il le put.

-« Que se passe t-il Seiya ? »

-« Attention à toi… tu as été rudement touché !. Ikki est devenu incompréhensible, j'ai tenté de le raisonner mais c'est déjà trop tard ! »

-« Oh non ! Je crois qu'il a décidé d'enflammer son cosmos au maximum jusqu'à atteindre l'ultime septième sens ! »

-« Oui, j'en ai peur… ne pouvons-nous rien faire pour l'aider ? »

Les yeux profonds du Dragon s'assombrirent.

-« Je crains bien que non… »

_Route de Kalamata, à l'Est de Rodario…_

Arsinöé se sentait mieux que la veille. Le fait d'avoir parlé à un chevalier d'or l'avait rassurée. Le guerrier sur lequel elle était tombée en premier lieu l'avait impressionnée… il paraissait assez froid et soucieux de respecter les règles, mais elle le comprenait. Aldébaran quant à lui, avait fait preuve d'une grande courtoisie. Sa patience et cette façon qu'il avait eu de lui parler l'avaient encouragé à patienter et profondément touchée. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pu voir Camus et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en ce moment.

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, arpentant le chemin de pierres en direction du village sous un soleil de plomb, elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

-« Qui est là ? »

-« … »

Un courant d'air passa près d'elle sans qu'elle ait pu distinguer quoi que ce soit, puis ses yeux rencontrèrent une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

-« Mais…Mais vous êtes ? »

-« Oui… Je suis Shura… chevalier d'or du Capricorne… »

-« Je me souviens de vous… mais… mais comment ? Et cette armure ?»

-« ?.. »

Sous ses yeux écarquillés brillait le métal sacré, les rayons solaires ricochant comme autant d'étincelles sur le métal qui paraissait en fusion tant il rutilait, orné de plaques parfaitement forgées, décorées d'arabesques savantes. Arsinöé reconnu la chevelure si particulièrement ébouriffée de l'homme qui accompagnait Camus, le jour où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, la première fois. A bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait prêté attention qu'aux yeux bleu acier du Verseau… laissant de côté la beauté froide et statuaire du beau brun ténébreux. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait face à elle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Elle ne sut quoi dire et pourtant… les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche sans y être invités.

-« Je vous connaît. Je me souviens… Comment avez-vous sût que je désirais vous voir ? »

-« Je ne suis pas ici pour toi… je suis chargé d'une mission. Mais… Camus devrait faire un peu plus attention aux personnes qui lui sont chères… Il a la fâcheuse habitude de négliger les choses essentielles lorsque son devoir l'appelle. Certains disent que c'est le froid polaire qui l'a rendu comme ça, d'autres que ce n'est qu'une façade, faite pour dissimuler ses émotions »

Elle décida de ne pas s'offusquer du ton emprunté par son interlocuteur et se précipita sur l'opportunité offerte pour demander :

-« Comment va-t-il ? »

-« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… Je suppose qu'il va bien… »

-« Vous n'avez aucune nouvelle de lui ? Je voulais vous voir !. J'avais besoin de savoir… savoir si vous pouviez m'aider à mieux comprendre. Je me sens tellement étrangère à tout ça ! »

-« Tu désires pénétrer le secret du Sanctuaire… je constate qu'il a déjà obtenu ce qu'il désirait…»

Arsinöé rougit. Faisait-il allusion à ce à quoi elle pensait ?... elle décida de changer de sujet.

-« …Le chevalier du Taureau prêtant qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de secret… je cherche simplement à empêcher Camus de sombrer dans la nuit. Je sens qu'il n'est pas vraiment dans le bon camp »

-« Sombrer dans la nuit ? Le bon camp ? Comment pourrais-tu être à même de juger sans connaître les tenants et aboutissants de cette guerre que nous menons ? »

Elle ne trouva rien à redire… si ce n'est qu'elle suivait son instinct. Une sorte de pré sentiment… Shura poursuivit.

-« Je pense que tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur notre mission et que tu attends trop d'affection de la part de quelqu'un qui ne pourra jamais te donner ce que tu attends. Tu es encore jeune… si j'étais toi j'oublierais Camus et je chercherais quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Arsinöé senti son cœur se briser. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Que savait-il exactement de Camus, qu'elle-même ignorait ?

-« Je vous croyais son ami… »

-« Au Sanctuaire personne n'a d'ami… »

-« Alors d'après vous je devrais renoncer et l'oublier ? »

-« Je ne pense pas que tu le veuilles vraiment… je me trompe ? »

-« … »

-« Ecoute, je ne suis pas doué pour les belles paroles alors… je te propose de venir avec moi. Personne n'en saura rien. Par contre je ne pourrais garantir à cent pour cent ta sécurité. L'état de siège est déclaré, je ne suis même pas censé être ici »

-« Bon sang ! Vous dîtes ça pour me faire marcher ? »

-« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »

Constatant que les yeux couleur onyx ne cillaient pas, Arsinöé se calma instantanément. Pas possible !... le Capricorne disait vrai ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir se rendre auprès de Camus. Mais un doute subsistait dans son esprit. Une telle proposition de la part d'un être qu'elle ressentait plein de froideur avait de quoi étonner. Elle décida de le tester.

-« N'aviez-vous pas une mission à effectuer avant de rentrer ?... »

Shura fut prit la main dans le sac. Son mensonge ne tenait pas la route. D'un autre côté, quelle autre excuse aurait-il pu trouver ?. Le Pope ne lui aurait jamais accordé la permission de quitter le Sanctuaire pour une simple jeune femme… il ne se reconnaissait plus. Depuis qu'il avait surprit ensemble Camus et Arsinöé il s'était éprit d'elle, et enviait secrètement son camarade des plaisirs qu'il partageaient.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Shura s'était sentit rejeté. D'abord il y avait eu son arrivée au Sanctuaire… le vague souvenir d'un père… une vie de privation et de souffrances mais l'envie de plaire à cette déesse dont on lui parlait si souvent. Quelques années plus tard, il se retrouvait dans le sable de l'arène et obtenait son armure haut la main, avant de subir une humiliation terrible face à Mü. Puis il y eut le départ d'Ayoros, l'attitude étrange du Pope envers ses disciples et l'ordre de poursuivre le traître. _Le traître_ !... ce mot résonnait en lui comme une plaie suintante qui ne se refermerait jamais. Il se méprisait et pourtant… il se croyait d'entre tous, le plus fidèle serviteur d'Athéna. Aujourd'hui un déchirement s'emparait de lui, de son cœur, de son corps, de son âme… était t-il toujours le Capricorne sage et instruit de la mythologie ?... qu'était t-il devenu ?... Pourquoi ne croyait t-il plus en rien ni personne ? Le mal et la solitude s'étaient-ils saisis de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ?. Et tout à coup, voilà qu'une fleur semblait venir à lui… éclairant de sa lumière aveuglante l'univers si fade et cartésien qui était devenu le sien… il la voulait. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il l'emmènerait…

-« Ma mission attendra… Suit moi ! »

Arsinöé s'exécuta avec célérité, ignorant le risque qu'elle prenait en faisant cela… et les tourments qui agitaient l'esprit de Shura.

_Temple de la Vierge_

Il l'avait fait… il avait été jusqu'au bout. Dans les prunelles bordeaux de Seiya se reflétait la silhouette transcendée d'Ikki, noyé dans le torrent de flammes qu'il avait lui-même créé, agrippant son adversaire avec une sorte d'aveuglement, de démence profonde. La Vierge était perdue… le Phénix le tenait dans ses griffes et il l'entraînerait dans la mort avec lui. Impuissance… ni Shyriu ni Seiya ne pouvaient rien faire. Une intervention aurait causé leur mort imminente. Le cosmos avait atteint son paroxysme et Shaka se savait perdu. Jamais il n'aurait pensé en arriver là. A quel moment s'était t-il trompé ? Quand avait t-il baissé sa garde ?.

-« Arrête Ikki ! Arrête ou tu vas nous tuer tous les deux ! Ton corps ne tiendra plus longtemps… nous allons partir en fumée ! »

_-« Je n'ai que faire de la mort !... Tu t'es fais prendre à ton propre piège. Tu te croyais invincible et intouchable mais cet orgueil t'a perdu. Une trop grande confiance en toi… un manque d'humilité… c'est cela qui a renversé la donne et tu ignorais sans doute que chevalier de bronze ou pas nous avons tous la capacité de nous éveiller, pour peu qu'on le veuille vraiment ! Et ceci est le septième sens !»_

-« Ikki, nonnnnnnnnnn ! »

-« Seiya ! Reste là ! C'est trop tard, on ne peu plus rien faire ! »

_-« Adieu mes amis, adieu Shun… Adieu mon frère… »_

_Temple de la Balance_

-« Ikki ! »

Un flash, une sensation inexplicable de perte. Andromède sentit un vide profond se faire en lui. Il en était sûr, quelque chose s'était produit dans la maison de la Vierge… il aurait reconnue le cosmos de son frère parmi des milliers d'autres. Il le savait… mais refusait de l'admettre.

_-« Shun… Shun… »_

Encore cette voix, toujours la même… Il tomba à genoux. La chaîne s'étala dans un bruit sourd sur le marbre glacé. Hyoga percevait-il cette sensation de détresse lui aussi ?...

Soudain, une immense explosion. Un vent chaud, insoutenable… des voix familières…

-« Shunnnnnnnnnn ! »

-« Shuuun ! Où es-tu ? »

Les voix se mêlaient, son frère, celles de ses amis.

-« Par Athéna, me voilà devenu complètement fou !... d'abord cette sensation et ensuite des hallucinations !. Oh ! Mon frère ! Pourquoi ? »

Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, une main se posa sur son épaule droite et le fit sursauter.

-« Shun ! Tu vas bien ? »

-« Shyriu ! Seiya ? Vous êtes vivants ? »

-« C'est grâce à Ikki… C'est un miracle que nous en soyons sortis vivants… Tu peux être fier de lui… »

-« Mais ?... »

Seiya réprima un frisson. Comment lui dire ? Comment admettre ce départ précipité ?. Au moment où Ikki avait fait ses adieux par la pensée, son cosmos avait explosé, réduisant sa chair et celle de Shaka en poussière d'étoile. Auto sacrifice pour éliminer un des Ors… mais Shun ?... Comment ferait-il pour l'accepter ?.

-« Tu veux dire que mon frère est… »

Shyriu s'approcha à son tour d'Andromède et ferma les yeux en signe d'affirmation. Shun s'effondra en sanglots.

_-« Un chevalier ne doit jamais abandonner, jamais tu entends ! »_

-« Ikki ? »

_-« Mon sacrifice ne doit pas être vain mon frère. Je suis fière d'avoir donné ma vie pour Athéna et pour la justice. A toi de me prouver que cette mort n'aura pas été un échec, en allant de l'avant et en sauvant notre ami… Courage, Shun ! »_

La voix s'éteignit. Shun se remit debout. Il ne devait pas penser… plus maintenant. Seiya essuya la larme qui commençait à perler au coin de ses yeux et proposa :

-« Shun… pardonne nous mais il faut trouver une solution. Depuis quand Hyoga est-il ici ? »

-« Oui, nous devons agir… »

-« J'ai déjà essayé… rien ne marche. Ce cercueil semble avoir été conçu par un guerrier au cosmos incalculable »

-« Un chevalier d'or qui maîtriserais le froid… »

-« A qui penses-tu Shyriu ? »

-« Dans tout le Zodiaque seuls quelques signes relèvent de l'élément liquide, c'est le cas des Poissons, du Cancer qui maintenant à rejoint le royaume des ombres et du Verseau, c'est forcément l'un des deux qui restent"

-« Oui, tu as raison… mais si ce chevalier est venu jusqu'ici cela signifie que c'était dans un but précis. Autre chose encore… nous n'avons pas rencontré le gardien de la septième maison, ce qui prouve qu'il est soit absent, soit entrain de nous observer pour porter son attaque par surprise ! »

-« Non, je ne pense pas ! »

-« Comment ? »

-« Non. Il n'y a personne ici sinon j'aurais eu un adversaire depuis bien longtemps. Je crois plutôt qu'il est absent!"

-« Dans ce cas l'épreuve est ce bloc de glace qui nous nargue sans que nous ne puissions rien y faire ! »

Shyriu lança son attaque des dragons de Rozan, mais rien ne se produisit, pas même une brèche. Seiya essaya à son tour, sans plus de succès. C'est alors qu'un éclair foudroyant déchira le ciel. Un flot de lumière aveuglant pénétra le Sanctuaire, filant à travers les premières maisons pour atterrir devant eux dans un grondement assourdissant.

-«Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Shyriu ? »

-« Je n'en suis pas encore sûr mais pourtant… Ooooh ! »

Sous le coup de la surprise, Shun ne distingua pas immédiatement la forme étrange qui se dessinait sous leurs yeux. Quand la lumière se fut dissipée, les trois compagnons eurent un choc : se dressait fièrement face à eux, les ors de l'armure de la Balance.

Camp des femmes chevaliers

Marine s'était assoupie. Shaïna dormait à ses côtés, elles avaient finies par s'enlacer comme deux sœurs, laissant leurs esprits vagabonder dans des limbes sans rêves. Ce fut un assourdissant bruit de métal brisé qui réveilla la jeune femme aux cheveux ondulés, alors que Shaïna remuait légèrement sans daigner ouvrir les yeux.

L'Aigle se leva et ouvrit les volets de bois. Dans quelques heures il fera nuit… quelques heures seulement… l'air était chargé d'électricité, étrangement calme pour une journée telle que celle-ci.

_-« Où es-tu Aiolia ?... As-tu senti toi aussi ? »_

Une voix murmura doucement dans la pièce, la ramenant au temps présent.

-« Marine ?... Tu es là ? »

Elle s'empressa de revenir vers elle.

-« Comment te sens-tu ? »

-« Quelque chose ne va pas, je le vois bien ! »

-« Tu n'as rien entendu ? »

-« De quoi tu parles ? »

-« Un bruit assourdissant qui a déchiré le ciel… à l'instant !. Quelqu'un est mort je crois… je sens une immense tristesse en provenance des temples… Seiya est triste lui aussi »

-« Tu penses que Seiya est ?... »

-« Non !... non, tranquillise toi… Mais quelqu'un de valeur nous a quitté… »

Les battements désordonnés du cœur de Shaïna ralentirent à l'évocation d'une autre victime. Pourtant, elle sentait elle aussi une lourdeur dans l'air et cela n'annonçait aucun succès… ou bien une victoire sans gloire. Combien de sacrifices seraient nécessaires ?... Combien de temps encore serait-t-elle séparée de lui ? Marine remua dans la pénombre…

-« Je vais rentrer… »

-« Tu as besoin d'être un peu seule… mais ne fais pas de bêtises, reste en vie»

-« Ne t'en fait pas !. Je dois me dégourdir les jambes et cette chaleur est de plus en plus insupportable… Je te verrais plus tard. Prend soin de toi ! »

Shaïna approuva d'un hochement léger de la tête, songeuse quant à l'état émotionnel de son amie »

Cinquième temple

Aiolia l'avait sentit aussi. Ce vide dans l'univers… ce trou béant qui les informait d'une perte dans le camp du bien. Une étoile s'était éteinte… combien d'autres suivraient ?. Assit sur une des marches de son temple, dominant le vide, il pouvait apercevoir au loin les toits de marbre du gynécée. Marine lui manquait…

Une sensation bizarre soudain. Comme une fausse note dans ses pensées. Quelque chose attira son attention.

_-« Milo ?... Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? »_

Ses pensées lui révélèrent la présence du huitième saint, non loin du camp des femmes chevaliers. Il n'aimait pas ça… cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout !. Que cherchait-il ?

Environs de Star Hill, falaises de l'Ouest

_« Arsinöé… je sais que tu es ici. Quelle sombre raison t'a poussé à venir ?... Ne pouvais-tu pas rester au village en sécurité ? Je n'aurais de cesse de te retrouver… et de châtier le premier homme qui osera me défier en tentant de porter la main sur toi ! »_


	13. Chapter 13

-« Reste où tu es si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des problèmes… Tu vas venir avec moi bien sagement ! »

-« Toi ? »

-« Surprise de me voir, n'est-ce pas ? A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Au calme et à la douceur de ta petite maison ? Tu pensais réellement que le Pope pardonnerait ton échec après tous les revers qu'il a subit ? »

-« Je n'ai pas échoué ! »

-« Vraiment ? Comment expliques-tu dans ce cas, que Pégase et les autres soient encore en vie ? Tu devais l'éliminer… il semble que tu ai eu un instant de faiblesse ! »

Shaïna ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait rien à justifier, rien à prouver. Ce qu'il disait était vrai. Elle ne pouvait le nier. Faire le contraire aurait été trahir Seiya et après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire une telle chose.

-« Soit… s'il faut affronter le courroux du Pope, alors je suis prête ! »

-« Oui… l'ennui tu vois c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il te fasse du mal. D'un autre côté, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir des soucis par ta faute. Milo aurait préféré se charger de ça, mais il semble qu'il ne te soit pas insensible. Il serait peiné d'apprendre que ton cœur bât pour un autre. Enfin !... toujours est-il que le Pope a jugé bon de m'envoyer te chercher à sa place ! »

-« Milo ? J'étais loin de penser que… »

-« Suis moi veux-tu ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

-« Tu mérites bien ton surnom en tout cas ! Masque de mort ! »

Contrainte de le suivre sans discuter, Shaïna se résigna. Elle passa en boucle dans son esprit, les issues qui s'offraient à elle, mais renonça. Personne ne pouvait lutter contre un chevalier d'or et surtout pas contre celui là. Angelo, communément appelé Masque de mort, en raison de ses effrayantes capacités à guider les morts, reconnu pour sa cruauté sans états d'âme, était réputé pour exécuter les ordres sans discuter. Chez lui, pas question de choisir ou d'analyser. Un ordre était un ordre… inutile de se demander si tel acte est bon ou mauvais. Il n'aurait donc eu aucun mal à la rattraper. Elle sortit de la demeure, Angelo à sa suite et ils prirent la direction de Star Hill.

Temple du Lion

_Le temps paraît long à celui qui se sent impuissant_

_-« Têtue, moi ? »_

Bien qu'étant de nature obéissante, Marine n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle éprouvait l'horrible sensation d'être inutile, frustrée de ne pouvoir aider Aiolia. Même si elle avait voulu tenter une approche, il lui aurait été impossible de franchir le temple de la Vierge. Une folie… avait-elle une tête à en faire ? Elle se mit à sourire, confortablement installée sur le sofa qu'elle avait repéré dans la chambre du chevalier.

_-« Oui, j'ai déjà sombré dans la folie. Je suis folle de m'être laissé aller et de croire que tout serait simple. Folle d'aller au Japon pour revenir ici. Mais autant aller jusqu'au bout ! »_

A défaut de pouvoir affronter la menace elle-même, elle réfléchit à un autre moyen de l'aider.

-« Quand les poings ne sont plus efficaces, autant faire marcher le mental !»

Elle savait que la décision qu'elle avait prise était la bonne mais il y avait un problème de taille : comment se rendre là bas sans se faire repérer ? Une seule solution ! Emprunter le passage indiqué par son amant pour accéder à la plage et se rendre au pied de la falaise menant à Star Hill, du côté opposé aux temples, le long de la paroi nord. Le vent y serait sans doute très violent, mais elle devait faire ça pour lui, elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Ce qu'elle découvrirait viendrait ou non confirmer les soupçons de Saori.

Décidée, Marine se leva et prit la direction de la plage. Elle y accéda après une demi heure de marche à travers le passage secret. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle ne traîna pas et rejoignit la paroi en courant à la vitesse du son, dissimulant ainsi sa présence et ses gestes aux yeux des hommes. Elle prit conscience du risque encouru lorsque son regard scanna de bas en haut la roche abrupte de la falaise, balayée par les vents marins.

_-« Cette fois c'est le test ultime Si j'arrive en haut de cette falaise, j'aurais la réponse à mes interrogations. Nulle autre que moi ne peut le faire. C'est le moment ou jamais !»_

Marine commença son ascension. Elle avança sans trop de problème. Par la suite, sa progression se fit plus lente, à cause du vent qui venait déstabiliser son équilibre déjà précaire. Les pierres étaient glissantes à cause de l'humidité charriée dans l'air, ce qui la poussât à raffermir sa prise. Au moment où elle posa le pied sur une pierre à mi hauteur de la paroi, la roche se brisa. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Croyant sa dernière heure arrivée, elle se ressaisit et agrippa au dernier moment une branche misérable qui avait poussé là. Elle reprit rapidement pied, mais son cœur battait la chamade. Un coup d'œil en arrière suffit à la faire frissonner. Le vide béant semblait lui tendre les bras. Le moindre faux pas et s'en était finit d'elle.

_-« Alors toi, on peu dire que tu tombes bien ! »_

Elle essuya d'un revers de la main la sueur qui perlait sur son front et releva la tête vers son objectif. Luttant courageusement face à la fatigue qui envahissait ses bras et ses jambes, ajouté aux vents déchaînés qui fouettait le métal de son masque d'argent, Marine commençait à flancher. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devait continuer. Elle reprit donc son ascension.

Palais du Pope

-« Halte là, on ne passe pas ! »

-« Laisse moi passer, je dois voir le Pope ! »

-« C'est impossible ! Tu sais bien que même les chevaliers ne peuvent entrer ici sans obtenir une autorisation spéciale et tu risques d'être châtié si tu insistes ! Pour la dernière fois, retourne d'où tu viens et attend les instructions ! »

-« Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne ! »

Le chevalier du Lion ne se fit pas prier. Saisissant un garde au bout de chaque bras, il les assomma sans plus de cérémonie, les envoyant la seconde suivante valser contre les murs. Les trois autres tentèrent de s'échapper mais un éclair de lumière éblouissant les transperça de part en part. L'instant d'après, les cinq hommes gisaient inertes à ses pieds. Plus déterminé que jamais, Aiolia pénétra dans la salle d'audience avec fracas, fixant d'un regard farouche le trône de celui qu'il désirait tuer. Oui… lui, le responsable direct de la mort de son frère.

-« Quelle est cette agitation ? Qui va là ? »

Le Pope se leva et fit face. Il distingua le chevalier et se rassit calmement.

-« Que se passe t-il chevalier ? Pourquoi tant d'agitation ? »

-« Je suis venu ici pour voir la déesse Athéna et je ne sortirais que lorsque j'aurais pu lui parler ! »

-« Aiolia du Lion… Tu sais bien que tu ne peux voir la déesse en personne. Si tu veux lui parler, tu es obligé de passer par moi ! Qu'as-tu à lui dire de si important ? Quelles nouvelles apportes-tu ? Il semble que tu aies échoué dans ta mission. Je t'avais demandé de me ramener la tête de Seiya mais je ne vois rien… »

-« Je veux la voir et je suis prêt à vous affronter pour y arriver ! »

-« Comment ça ? Es-tu devenu fou ? Tu me menaces alors que tu n'as même pas été capable de me ramener l'armure du Sagittaire ? Dois-je comprendre que toi aussi tu as choisis de passer dans le camp des traîtres ?»

-« Ca suffit ! Cette mascarade a assez duré Saga ! Non seulement vous nous mentez depuis le début car Athéna n'a jamais été présente ici, mais en plus vous êtes responsable de la mort de mon frère Ayoros ! Par votre faute, il a été accusé de trahison alors que c'est lui qui a sauvé la déesse il y a treize ans !»

Aiolia l'avait mit en joug, un doigt accusateur pointé vers lui. Cette fois le Pope se releva d'un coup, les poings serrés. Il se sentait démasqué.

-« Ainsi tu connais la vérité ! C'est regrettable…»

Il descendit les marches une à une, se dirigeant lentement vers lui, plus menaçant que jamais. L'atmosphère avait brutalement changé, emplie d'une chaleur électrique étouffante. Chacun des deux sentait confusément l'immense cosmo énergie de l'autre. Aiolia était quasi certain de l'avoir déjà senti. Mais où ?... Arlès ! C'est ça ! Il avait reconnu la cosmo énergie dont son frère était si puissamment imprégné… Ayoros et le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux étaient les meilleurs amis du monde autrefois… cet homme était du même sang !. Sa puissance était donc incommensurable. Il pu sentir le vide glacé du néant, comme s'il avait pu aspirer mentalement la moindre de ses émotions. Saga tentait de réveiller en lui, par un subtil procédé, les blessures profondément enfouies. Le moindre de ses doutes lui semblait exacerbé. Il tentait de le déstabiliser.

_-« Seul le diable peu agir de la sorte ! Je ne dois pas le laisser posséder mon esprit ! »_

La clarté solaire de son cosmos contra la tentative d'attaque mentale de Saga, mais ce dernier était déterminé à ne pas en rester là.

-« Tu vas regretter amèrement de t'être dressé contre moi Aiolia !. Si tu veux suivre la voie dans laquelle s'est engagé ton frère, libre à toi ! Mais tu comprendras que je ne puisse te laisser en vie désormais. A mes yeux tu n'es plus digne de porter l'armure d'or du Lion ! Que la puissance démoniaque te terrasse ! »

Aiolia eut à peine le temps de distinguer l'attaque, tant elle avait été projetée rapidement. Elle le repoussa violemment en arrière, brûlant sa peau comme s'il s'était agit d'un feu ardent.

_-« Impossible ! Je ne peux pas arrêter ses coups, ils ont la vitesse de la lumière ! Seuls les chevaliers d'or peuvent frapper à une telle vitesse ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que ?...»_

-« Meurt, chien ! »

-« AAaargh ! »

Cette fois Aiolia riposta de toutes ses forces, l'énergie bestiale du Lion inondant de lumière la salle d'audience. Une boule d'énergie se forma à l'instant où les deux attaques s'entre choquèrent, créant ainsi un magma incandescent d'une puissance destructrice incroyable. Le Pope le mit en garde :

-« Tu es fou chevalier ! Même si ta puissance est immense, elle finira par faiblir face à la mienne ! Tu finiras par lâcher pris et alors ce sera la fin pour toi ! »

La puissance s'intensifia, créant une vague de chaleur intense quasi insupportable pour le commun des mortels. Le point de rupture serait bientôt atteint… C'est alors qu'une voix vînt s'interposer.

-« Arrête Aiolia ! »

-« ? »

-« Tu sais bien que défier le Pope et à travers lui notre déesse, est tout bonnement intolérable ! Tu es entrain de bafouer toutes les règles de la chevalerie ! »

-« Non, attends ! Laisse moi t'expliquer ! Je n'ai pas le temps de tout te dire dans les détails, mais sache que j'ai le bon droit de mon côté ! Le Pope n'est pas celui que tu crois, ce n'est pas Arlès mais un imposteur, quelqu'un qui a prit sa place pour nous dominer tous et s'emparer du pouvoir d'Athéna ! »

-« Ca suffit traître ! Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille. Shaka ! Je t'ordonne de venger mon honneur en éliminant le chevalier du Lion ! »

Le Pope recula, laissant volontiers sa place à Shaka. Celui-ci s'avança, les yeux toujours clos pour préserver sa concentration.

-« Tu me déçois Aiolia… toi… toi plus que quiconque aurait dû se ranger du côté de la justice et favoriser la paix, mais visiblement cette femme t'a tourné l'esprit. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de te demander de renoncer à ton armure et de quitter le Sanctuaire. Si tu refuses je serais obligé de t'éliminer !»

-« Shaka ! Mais bon sang ! Toi ! Celui qui est censé être l'égal même de Dieu, tu m'accuses de trahison ? Où est ton bon sens enfin ? Ne sais-tu plus reconnaître où se trouve la justice ? Si c'est ce que tu souhaites alors j'accepte de me battre, mais tu n'ignores pas que notre affrontement durera aussi longtemps que nous maintiendrons l'équilibre entre nos deux forces ? »

-« Non je ne l'ignore pas… un combat de 1000 jours et 1000 nuits, mais je suis prêt à tout pour laver l'honneur du Sanctuaire ! Par le Trésor du Ciel ! »

-« Par la colère du Lion ! »

Un grondement équivalent à un violent coup de tonnerre résonna entre les murs centenaires. Les poings des deux chevaliers d'or s'entrechoquèrent. De force égale, leurs cosmos se suspendirent dans l'espace temps, provoquant autour d'eux, une barrière infranchissable. Désormais rien ne pouvait les arrêter, pas même le Pope. Celui-ci les observa impressionné.

_-« Ils ont atteint la limite… même si l'un des deux est capable d'inverser la donne, ils finiront par y laisser leurs peaux! Les imbéciles ! »_

En effet, aucun des deux chevaliers ne semblait lâcher prise. L'affrontement pouvait durer longtemps. Pourtant, au cœur de cette fournaise, Shaka commençait à avoir des doutes. Il vacilla légèrement... Aiolia cessa son attaque… il fit de même. L'arrêt subit du flot d'énergie les repoussa tous les deux violemment. Ils se jaugèrent d'un air peiné. Oui… peinés de devoir en arriver là. En des décennies d'histoire de la chevalerie, rares étaient les chevaliers d'or à s'être affrontés. Un tel acte n'avait rien de glorieux, loin de là et ils en étaient tous deux désolés.

-« Ce combat est inutile !... arrêtez immédiatement ! Vous êtes tous les deux incapables d'exécuter les ordres ! »

Le Pope avait parlé. Shaka le prit très mal.

-« Mais… mais enfin Grand Pope je … »

-« Silence ! Même toi Shaka, tu n'as pas été capable de régler le sort de Phénix ! Il s'en est tiré grâce à l'intervention d'une force mystérieuse dont je n'ai pas encore identifié la nature, mais lorsque je l'aurais fait, celui ou celle qui en est à l'origine paiera cet affront ! »

-« … »

La voix d'Aiolia résonna à nouveau.

-«Je ne renoncerais pas à faire triompher la justice ! Vous devriez accepter de vous rendre et de reconnaître la princesse comme la véritable Athéna. C'est dans votre intérêt ou bien le Sanctuaire court à sa perte ! Cela vous est égal que les chevaliers d'or censés être les représentants de la justice sur cette Terre, s'entretuent indéfiniment au sein de combats fratricides ? Ce n'est pas ce que nous souhaitons, ni ce qu'Ayoros souhaitait pour l'ordre !»

Aiolia allait lancer une attaque contre le Pope au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, quand Shaka retînt son bras au dernier moment. Alors que le chevalier du Lion tentait de lui échapper, Saga en profita pour lui lancer une attaque mentale très puissante. L'effet produit fut sans limites, envahissant son cerveau comme un cri d'effroi, quelque chose de strident et d'absolument insupportable. Aiolia poussa un hurlement qui résonna à travers le domaine sacré et tomba à genoux.

-« Ah ah ah ! Désormais tu feras exactement tout ce que je te dirais … absolument tout ! Je t'ordonne de retourner à la cinquième maison et d'attendre de pied ferme les chevaliers de bronze. Une lettre m'est parvenue, écrite il y a deux jours de la main même de cette usurpatrice qui se fait passer pour Athéna ! Nous devons être aux aguets. Je t'ordonne, lorsqu'il se présentera devant toi afin de traverser les douze maisons, de tuer Seiya une bonne fois pour toute ! Tu ne retrouveras l'usage de ton sens commun qu'une fois cette tâche accomplie. Ainsi je suis certain d'être entendu… Tu m'as poussé à employer la manière forte… voilà qui est fait ! A présent, va ! »

Shaka n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Il était trop tard. L'esprit d'Aiolia était désormais possédé par le Pope. C'est d'un geste machinal, presque inerte qu'il se releva et fit demi tour. Un pantin manipulé par des liens invisibles n'aurait pas fait mieux. Quelque chose en lui lui ordonnait de résister mais à chaque tentative, une décharge électrique le faisait souffrir atrocement. Lorsqu'il se calma, la douleur disparue. Il n'était plus le même… désormais seule la mort du disciple de Marine le ramènerait à la raison.

Falaise de l'Ouest

_-« Aiolia ! »_

Un appel venait de raisonner dans l'esprit de Marine, alors qu'elle arrivait presque en haut de la falaise.

-« Impossible ! Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que ? Non, je ne peux pas le croire ! Nooon ! »

Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa se sa gorge, nouée par l'inquiétude. Mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de flancher, pas maintenant qu'elle arrivait au but ! Elle tenta de se raisonner, se persuadant que rien n'avait pu lui arriver, qu'il s'en était sortit, que le Pope l'avait laissé en vie. Mais quelque part, elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Elle aurait dû l'en empêcher, par n'importe quel moyen. Maintenant c'était trop tard.

-« Je dois avancer. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu… je dois continuer »

Quelque part au dessus de la Méditerranée

L'avion de la fondation survolait l'océan depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Saori était assise devant, aux côtés de Tatsumi qui semblait soucieux lui aussi. La voix du pilote retentit dans les hauts parleurs placés de part et d'autre de la carlingue.

-« Nous survolerons Athènes dans exactement deux heures. Princesse, j'attends vos ordres. Désirez-vous faire une escale à mi chemin ? »

-« Non ! Maintenez la position et poursuivez votre route. On ne peu pas se permettre d'arrêter là. Nous devons atterrir le plus rapidement possible !»

-« A vos ordres princesse ! »

_-« Je sens que quelque chose de grave vient d'arriver. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »_

Palais du Pope

-« Je vous l'ai amené Majesté…»

Angelo s'approcha du Pope, ce sourire moqueur toujours accroché à son visage. Il tenait Shaïna par le bras. La jeune femme ne disait rien, attendant la sentence.

-« Masque de mort… décidément c'est la journée des traîtres, on aura tout vu ! Et bien Shaïna ?... qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? »

-« Maître, pardonnez moi. Mais quelqu'un s'est interposé au moment où j'affrontais le chevalier Pégase. Je ne vous mens pas, c'est la pure vérité ! »

-« Quelqu'un ? Qui donc ? »

Elle hésitait. Lui en voudrait-il si elle tentait de préserver sa vie ? Faisait-elle preuve de lâcheté en agissant ainsi ? Non… elle désirait seulement rester en vie pour les aider lorsqu'ils viendraient au Sanctuaire. Elle le savait, elle en était sure. Les chevaliers de bronze seraient bientôt là. Elle devait gagner du temps.

-« Une lumière dorée flamboyante, probablement une armure d'or, mais je ne me souviens de rien après ça. Je me suis évanouie. Lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits Seiya et la princesse avaient déjà quitté les lieux »

-« Ce que tu ignores c'est que même si tu n'as pas raconté de mensonge, j'ai eu l'occasion de m'entretenir avec le chevalier du Lion »

-« Comment ? »

-« Il aurait dû se charger du reste mais sa mission a tourné au désastre. Je ne suis donc pas étonné de te trouver ici. J'ai chargé Angelo de s'occuper de ton cas !»

-« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

-« Tu vas rester sous sa surveillance pendant un petit moment. Le temps pour moi de voir si Pégase tentera de venir à ton secours ou pas… Ca risque d'être divertissant ! »

-« Hum… si je puis me permettre Altesse… je ne crois pas qu'il soit très sage de la laisser en vie »

-« Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? »

-« Elle a trahit, autant en finir tout de suite ! »

-« … »

Shaïna tremblât. Angelo n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Elle le fixa derrière son masque, horrifiée qu'un homme tel que lui puisse porter une armure d'or. La cruauté avait ses limites, mais lui les dépassait largement ! Après mûre réflexion, le Pope prit sa décision.

-« Enferme là dans la prison réservée aux traîtres. Elle pourra y méditer sur ses actes en toute tranquillité ! »

Angelo fit la tête. Il n'aurait pas l'occasion de s'amuser avec elle.

-« Bien Altesse, si telle est votre volonté… »

-« Maintenant laissez moi. J'ai fort à faire. Quant à toi Angelo. Une fois ta tâche accomplie je veux que tu rejoignes toi aussi ton poste. Je sens que l'heure du combat approche, ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! »

Le chevalier du Cancer entraîna l'Ophiuccus à sa suite et l'emmena au lieu désigné par Saga. La jeune femme aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs en ce moment. La prison où il l'emmenait se situait près du temple du Cancer, situé juste avant celui du Lion. Elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit le Pope et songea à Marine. Elle n'avait pas été très compréhensive à son égard et le regrettait. Elle se demanda où était la jeune femme en ce moment.

_-« J'espère pour toi que tu as réussi à t'enfuir. Tu n'es sûrement pas au courant mais j'ai bien peur qu'Aiolia ait eu à subir la colère du Pope. Puisses-tu rester en vie ! »_

La voix du chevalier du Cancer la sortie de ses songes.

-« Voilà, nous y sommes ! Maintenant tu vas rester bien sage et tout ira pour le mieux »

-« AAAaah ! Lâche moi ! Ôte tes sales pattes de sur moi ! »

-« Oh là ! Tout doux ! Une vraie tigresse ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Milo s'intéresse à toi. Mouah ah ah ah ! Adieu ma belle ! »

Il s'éloigna, laissant Shaïna seule derrière des barreaux de fer indestructibles. A bout de force, elle se laissa aller et s'affaissa sur elle-même, s'allongeant au sol avant de fermer les yeux.

_-« Seiya… je t'en prie, soit prudent ! Ma vie importe peu, mais la tienne…»_

Falaise de l'Ouest

Son corps se faisait lourd, terriblement lourd. Elle cru ne jamais y arriver et pourtant. Lorsque la main de Marine agrippa enfin le bord du précipice, elle eu un soupir de soulagement. Elle se hissa de toutes ses forces et à grand peine sur le bord, arrachant la victoire de son ascension au prix de mille souffrances. Elle se laissa aller de tout son long, heureuse de pouvoir reposer sur la terre ferme et poussiéreuse.

-« Enfin… j'y suis enfin arrivée ! »

Après quelques minutes de repos, elle retrouva son souffle et se leva péniblement. Devant elle se dressait un temple de petite taille, néanmoins imposant, orné de colonnes en marbre de style ionique, ouvert sur l'horizon. Une étrange lueur blafarde s'en dégageait. Marine avança jusqu'à poser le pied à l'intérieur. Aucun signe de vie. Ce temple était en fait un tombeau. Elle se rappela très bien les propos d'Altaïr, son maître d'alors, lorsqu'elle était arrivée toute jeune au Sanctuaire.

_-« Maître ! Regardez là haut ! De quoi s'agit-il ? »_

_-« Marine… tu es bien curieuse ! Personne n'a le droit d'y aller hormis le Pope. C'est un endroit sacré ! »_

_-« Un endroit sacré ? Plus encore que les temples d'or ? »_

_-« Plus sacré encore que le Palais du Pope oui… c'est le sanctuaire de Star Hill. Le petit temple placé en haut de cette falaise sert exclusivement au Pope. Il y consulte l'Oracle »_

_-« L'Oracle ? Comme la Pythie autrefois à Delphes ? »_

_-« Oui et non. En fait il y consulte les étoiles. La falaise étant très haute, elle domine l'ensemble du domaine sacré. On peu donc y observer les étoiles et ce, quelque soit le temps. Souviens toi… tu ne dois jamais tenter d'aller là bas ! »_

La voix ferme et impérieuse résonnait encore dans son esprit. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus au sein du temple et ce qu'elle y découvrit la secoua littéralement.

-« Non, c'est impossible ! »

Devant elle, allongé inerte dans une aube d'un blanc immaculé, le teint pâle, son collier d'autorité reposant sur son torse, gisait l'ancien Pope. Marine porta une main à ses lèvres. Le corps était en bon état, mais l'odeur devenait insoutenable. Elle s'empressa de quitter les lieux afin de respirer l'air frais. Elle réalisa alors l'horrible vérité : Arlès, l'ancien Pope avait été tué par le nouveau, tué par l'imposteur. Mais qui était t-il ? Il manquait un indice essentiel à Marine pour reconstituer le puzzle dans sa totalité… indice qu'elle ne possédait pas. Si seulement elle avait eut l'occasion de voir le visage du nouveau Pope ! Qui était t-il ? Peut être qu'Aiolia le savait… il lui avait déjà fait part de ses doutes à ce sujet. Maintenant il était trop tard. Elle ignorait totalement où il était et ce qu'il était devenu. Elle devait y retourner pour l'informer de ce qu'elle avait vu. La preuve était là, tangible. Elle voyait de ses propres yeux ! Saori avait raison. Une voix traversa alors son esprit, comme si quelqu'un tentait de lui délivrer un message. Elle entendit une voix masculine résonner avec insistance et tenta de se concentrer.

_-« Qui cherche à me parler ? Qui ? »_

_-« Ramène lui le collier… je t'en prie, ramène lui le collier »_

Il lui semblait connaître cette voix, profonde et douce. Elle l'avait déjà entendu par le passé.

_-« Ayoros ! »_

_-« Mon frère tiens à toi. Rapporte lui le collier, fait le pour moi »_

Elle eut du mal à réaliser mais ne chercha pas à comprendre. Elle s'exécuta, dénouant sa ceinture de soie blanche qu'elle portait toujours à la taille pour la porter à son visage et se préserver ainsi de l'odeur dégagée par le corps inanimé. Malgré le côté morbide de la situation, Marine se sentait investie d'une mission essentielle. Si Ayoros s'était adressé à elle par la pensée, c'est que le collier devait représenter quelque chose d'important. Elle s'approcha donc du corps et tendit la main jusqu'à détacher soigneusement du cou de l'ancien Pope, un discret pendentif en argent et pierre de lune, brillant comme l'éclat céleste. Elle le glissa entre sa chair et son armure avant de sortir à nouveau. Une fois dehors, elle noua la ceinture autour de ses reins et fixa le ciel d'un air songeur.

_« Que vais-je faire à présent ? »_


	14. Chapter 14

Revenir, retourner aux origines de l'humanité. Au cœur du maelström énergétique dans lequel elle flottait sans fin, Saori rêvait, suspendue entre le monde terrestre et l'Olympe. Son sommeil était profond, malgré le ronronnement incessant des moteurs de l'avion. Elle ne savait où aller, se contentant de flotter vers la lumière qui filtrait doucement, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une voix retentit au cœur de cette lumière dorée. Elle entendit résonner à ses tympans sa propre voix. Elle s'entendit appeler quelqu'un.

_-« Grand père, c'est toi ?... »_

_-« … »_

_-« Ayoros ? »_

_-« Saori… »_

Elle fit un pas vers la lumière, puis deux. La clarté prit forme humaine. Un jeune homme très beau et en armure lui sourit.

_-« C'est bien toi… »_

_-« Athéna… »_

_-« Que fais-tu dans mon rêve ? »_

_-« Vous êtes soucieuse… j'ai senti votre inquiétude »_

Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise.

_-« Nous nous dirigeons vers le Sanctuaire, je serais bientôt là. Mais ton frère ? »_

_-« Je ne perçois pas tout. Le Pope est intervenu, je crains pour sa vie »_

_-« Ce qui explique mon pressentiment… »_

_-« Peu de nos compagnons semblent décidés à nous aider… j'aurais voulu faire plus ! »_

_-« Tu as donné ta vie pour moi… Depuis la nuit des temps, Athéna a toujours choisit ses réincarnations. Il s'est trouvé parmi les chevaliers d'or, un guerrier marqué du sceau du Sagittaire pour l'aider. Son bras droit, l'homme qui veille dans l'ombre à sa sécurité. Celui qui a choisit de tout sacrifier par devoir. Plus que sa vie, il chérissait sa déesse. Tu n'as donc rien à te reprocher chevalier »_

_-« Vous avez changé. Je vous ai vu grandir et je suis heureux. Désormais vous êtes prête. J'ai accompli ma tâche… »_

Elle lui sourit et s'approcha, saisissant les mains du chevalier dans les siennes. L'instant suspendu dans le temps était fort.

_-« Reste… »_

_-« Je suis toujours avec vous… soyez prudente. Le Pope est le mal incarné ! »_

_-« Tout cela prendra bientôt fin. Je t'en fais le serment. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vaincre le mal !»_

La vision se brouilla.

_-« Je ne peux rester plus longtemps. La mort ne m'empêchera jamais de veiller sur les gens qui me sont chers et pour qui je me suis battu »_

_-« Attend !... reste encore un peu ! J'ai… j'ai besoin de ta force, besoin de ta présence ! »_

_« … »_

_-« Je t'en prie ! »_

_-« Je dois partir. Je suis désolé… »_

Son âme s'effaça progressivement. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle s'approcha doucement. La princesse posa ses mains sur le visage de celui qui lui avait tout donné. Elle traversa les émotions enfouies au creux du cœur mort depuis des années. Elles étaient intactes. Saori se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et vînt goûter au fruit défendu. Par delà la mort, la chaleur du cosmos salvateur brûlait toujours. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Quelque chose en lui, rappelait le visage de Seiya…

Un flash, des lumières étourdissantes. L'éclat du soleil et à nouveau, le ronron significatif de l'avion, amorçant sa descente vers la terre ferme. Des voix…

-« Elle dort encore, tu crois ? »

-« Dans tous les cas il faut la réveiller ! Nous allons atterrir »

-« Princesse ! Princesse Saori ! »

-« Mhh ? Seiya ? »

-« Hey ! Vous nous avez fait peur ! Du sommeil en retard on dirait ! Nous sommes arrivés »

Seiya s'était penché au dessus d'elle, repoussant Tatsumi d'un revers de la main.

-« Avorton ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? »

-« Eeeh ! Du calme ! Le Sanctuaire est juste en dessous, on ferait mieux d'attacher nos ceintures ! Quand dites-vous les amis ? »

-« Je suis de ton avis, on ferait mieux de se préparer. Je doute que le Pope nous ait réservé le comité d'accueil… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! »

-« Tu fais de l'humour maintenant Hyoga ? »

Alors que les rires résonnaient, la nervosité commença à se faire sentir. L'heure de vérité avait sonné. Le pilote amorça son atterrissage en prenant garde aux falaises dont le relief était parsemé, puis un choc se fit sentir lorsque les roues entrèrent en contact avec le sol de granit. L'engin stoppa définitivement sa course, laissant le champ libre aux chevaliers.

Seiya ouvrit la marche, suivit de ses compagnons et de Saori. Tatsumi fut chargé de rester sur place, au cas où il y aurait un problème. Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas, qu'un homme drapé dans une cape et affublé d'un masque les accueillit. Seiya se plaça instinctivement devant la jeune femme. Habitué des lieux, il n'était pas sans soupçonner le Pope d'avoir préparé un sal coup.

-« Et bien Hyoga… il semble que tu aies eu raison lorsque tu parlais du « comité d'accueil ». Qui es-tu ? Je vois que vous ne perdez pas de temps ! »

-« Je ne dois m'adresser qu'à la princesse Saori, ordres du grand Pope !»

-« Oui… Il fallait s'y attendre ! »

-« Laisse ! Je suis la princesse, chevalier. Quelque soit le message, je t'écoute ! »

-« Le Pope vous souhaite la bienvenue au Sanctuaire et il a hâte de vous rencontrer. Il m'a chargé de vous conduire jusqu'au palais. Si vous voulez bien me suivre ! »

-« Nous te suivons…»

-« C'est par ici… »

L'homme s'engagea entre les roches, marchant droit devant lui avant de faire face à un monumental escalier de marbre, dont l'envolée infinie semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Il s'arrêta et fit volte face, désignant cet ouvrage de la main.

-« Ceci est l'escalier principal qui chemine vers le palais du Pope. L'autel d'Athéna se trouve tout en haut de cette montagne. Je ne peux hélas vous y accompagner. Seule la princesse peu passer »

-« Seule Athéna peu passer ? Qu'entends-tu par là ? Tu nous laisses ici ? »

-« Eh eh ! Vous pensiez sincèrement passer sans encombres ? »

-« Seiya, attention ! »

-« Quoi ? »

L'homme profita de l'effet de surprise, saisit l'arc qu'il avait prit soin de dissimuler sous sa cape, s'en saisit et pointa sa flèche en direction de Saori. Aucun des chevaliers n'eut le temps de réagir, le coup partit plus vite que le vent, l'objet étincelant venant finir sa course dans le sein de la déesse. Saori suffoqua, un voile sombre s'imposa à elle, brouillant sa vision.

_-« Non !»_

-« Princesse ! Non ! »

Le voix de Seiya… Son corps se fit plus lourd que jamais, le cœur si vif ralentit sa course progressivement.

_-« Ne m'abandonne pas. Ne me laisse pas… »_

Des images par milliers. Son enfance, ses caprices, des visages inconnus, de paradis enchanté, le danger, des batailles épiques… des visages tous différents pour un seul cosmos divin… sa rédemption… son épreuve personnelle. La jeune femme s'effondra. Avant qu'elle ait pu heurter le sol, une paire de bras accueillants la réceptionna. La dernière chose qu'elle distingua, ce fut les yeux de Pégase.

_-« Promets moi… »_

Les paupières se fermèrent et plus aucun souffle de vie ne s'échappa des lèvres scellées.

-« Soit maudit ! Aaargh ! »

Il lança une attaque en direction de l'agresseur. Celui-ci prit le coup de plein fouet, tombant à genou en suffoquant. Un sourire moqueur persistait néanmoins sur sa face, malgré la douleur éprouvée. Il fixa le petit groupe et le corps inerte de la jeune femme.

-« Vous n'arriverez jamais jusqu'au Pope !... »

-« Que veux-tu dire ? »

-« Pour sauver cette fille il vous faut traverser les douze maisons réparties tout au long de cet escalier. Mais je vous avertit : jamais vous ne pourrez y arriver, c'est pure folie ! Tous ceux qui ont essayé ont péris de mort violente. Si néanmoins vous y parveniez il faudra compter avec l'horloge qui égrainera les heures aussi vite que vos vies… une flamme pour chaque maison traversée… pour chaque heure écoulée… douze heures pour parvenir au Pope… Encore faut-il le convaincre de redescendre, pour la sauver ! Ah ! C'est peine perdue… et… et ma mort n'aura pas été inutile ! Aargh ! »

Il expira. Ses mises en garde sonnèrent comme un glas aux oreilles des chevaliers de bronze. Hyoga serrait les poings, tentant posément de trouver une solution au problème. Shun semblait perdu dans ses pensées, regrettant amèrement de n'avoir pu s'interposer pour éviter la flèche à Saori. Seiya fixait le visage aux yeux clos… il lui en avait beaucoup voulu, mais désormais un tout autre sentiment l'animait. Elle était courageuse. Un courage différent de celui des femmes chevaliers, certes. Mais ce courage là avait quelque chose de touchant, parce que justement elle était vulnérable, même dans sa toute puissance de déesse.

Alors qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de parvenir au plus vite au palais, une voix inhabituelle les interpella.

-« Vous comptez rester là sans réagir encore longtemps ? »

Seiya leva la tête. Un homme en armure couleur émeraude leur faisait signe, debout sur un antique mur de pierre.

-« Shyriu ! Te voilà enfin ! »

-« Oui ! J'ai finis par comprendre qu'il fallait que j'accepte ma cécité. Elle a certains avantages cependant, mes sens sont décuplés. Mais ça fait du bien de vous revoir ! Si j'étais vous j'irai au palais dès maintenant. Il faut agir sans tarder !»

-« Oui, nous y allons. Mais pourquoi parler d'avantages ? Je pensais que l'eau magique rapportée des montagnes de Jamir aurait suffit à te soigner ! »

-« Jamir te sauvera quand même chevalier ! Si tu gardes confiance en tes capacités ! »

Les quatre compères se tournèrent en direction de l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix, à la fois douce et puissante.

-« Qui est-ce ? »

-« Vous ? »

-« Maître ! »

-« Oui… c'est moi qui ait réparé vos armures à Jamir lorsqu'elles étaient mortes »

-« Que faites-vous ici ? »

-« Je suis Mü, chevalier d'or du Bélier et vous alliez franchir ma demeure, la première maison du Zodiaque »

-« As-tu l'intention de nous barrer la route ? »

-« Je tenais à vous avertir. Je vais veiller sur la princesse pour vous permettre d'avancer, mais vous devez d'abord écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire. Vous ne pourrez vaincre les chevaliers que si vous arrivez à vous dépasser et à atteindre le septième sens. C'est le seul moyen ! »

-« Le septième sens ? On m'a déjà parlé de ça ! »

-« Seiya, les enseignements que tu as reçu ne suffiront pas. Il te faudra sublimer ton cosmos pour aller de l'avant, mais tu as un avantage sur les autres»

-« J'ai compris… mais j'ai confiance en mes compagnons. Ils y arriveront car nous nous battrons pour une juste cause !»

Le chevalier les laissa passer, non sans avoir tester auparavant la puissance de leurs attaques respectives. La prochaine étape s'avèrerait plus difficile. En voyant le symbole sculpté au dessus du fronton de la seconde maison, ils surent que leur adversaire serait le saint d'or du Taureau.

Star Hill

_-« Il est revenu ! Je peux sentir leur présence, ils sont ici et ils ont réussi à accéder à la seconde maison ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Il m'a semblé entendre la voix de la princesse. S'ils ont choisit d'emprunter la route des temples cela ne peu vouloir dire qu'une chose : Seiya ne tardera pas à se retrouver face à la maison du Lion ! »_

Toujours au sommet du Mont étoilé, Marine cherchait un moyen de prévenir les chevaliers de l'usurpation du Pope. Mais ne sachant pas ni si Aiolia était sortit d'affaire, ni si les autres chevaliers l'écouteraient, elle pensa à Seiya et Shaïna. Bien qu'étant rivales, les deux jeunes femmes étaient avant tout sensibles à la justice et à l'honneur de la chevalerie. Elle accepterait peut être de l'aider. Elle entreprit de rebrousser chemin.

_Temple du Cancer_

Shaïna l'avait sentit. Elle savait que Seiya avait commencé son ascension vers le saint des saints. Faisant rapidement le calcul dans son esprit, elle constata qu'il serait par chance bientôt là. Non pas qu'elle soit incapable de briser seules les barreaux de sa cage mais sa prison avait cela de particulier qu'elle était partie prenante du temple du Cancer et donc, directement lier aux compétences de son propriétaire. Il lui était impossible de sortir de là sans une aide extérieure.

_-« C'est bien ma veine. Je suis prise au piège comme un rat ! Soit prudent Seiya ! »_

Temple du Verseau

-« Cette fois ça y est ! »

-« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Camus s'était retourné, un regard douloureux posé sur sa camarade de jeu.

-« Arsinöé. Si j'étais toi je rentrerais rapidement au village. C'est devenu dangereux ici… »

La jeune femme était allongée sur un édredon de plumes, négligemment posé sur le lit du Verseau. Le voyant soucieux, elle se leva et s'avança vers lui.

-« Dangereux ? Depuis quand le Sanctuaire est-il un endroit dangereux ? »

-« Tu poses beaucoup de questions. Tu devrais rentrer… »

Pourquoi était-il si froid avec elle ?

-« Je vous connais maître Camus ! Quand vous faîtes cette tête là c'est que vous êtes contrarié. Et je suis frustrée de ne pouvoir rien faire pour vous aider… »

Il portait déjà son armure, prêt à accueillir Hyoga et les autres bronzes comme il se devait. Le baiser qu'il vînt cueillir sur l'épaule de la jeune femme avait le goût du sel. Caressant sa chevelure, il se remémora leur rencontre. Elle vivait au village comme beaucoup de personnes employées au Sanctuaire.

_Flash-back_

Bien que faisant partie des plus sages et plus âgés chevaliers d'or, Camus était assez jeune à ce moment là. Il avait décidé de se changer les idées en allant faire un tour du côté de Rodario comme le faisaient ses camarades assez régulièrement. Le ravitaillement n'était pas toujours assuré par le service interne et ils devaient souvent se déplacer eux mêmes. Il avait croisé sur la route un de ses camarades d'arme : Shura. Bien qu'étant différents, les adolescents étaient heureux de se retrouver. Shura était assez froid, solitaire et cartésien, contrairement à Camus qui était doux, patient et sociable. Il se souvînt lui avoir parlé du Sagittaire. Comme souvent avec le Capricorne, ce type de discussions prenait rapidement mauvaise tournure, bien que ce soit toujours lui qui lançât le sujet. Ils avaient ensuite rejoint les étales du marché de Rodario, croisant ici et là des villageois qui les saluaient respectueusement. Alors qu'ils rebroussaient chemin, quelques provisions avec eux, leurs yeux s'étaient simultanément posés sur une jeune fille, accroupie le long de la route. Un de ses bras était griffé de long en large et sa main reposait sur la tête d'un gros chat roux, qui se laissait caresser avec délectation.

Les deux amis s'étaient regardés de concert avant de poursuivre leur marche. Ne sachant quoi dire ou faire, Camus s'était senti tout à coup très embarrassé et son regard avait dévié une nouvelle fois, malgré lui. Elle était belle… de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets auburn, légèrement remontés en chignon lâche, une tunique courte à la grecque de couleur safran et des sandales de cuir lacées à la mode spartiate. Ses yeux étaient verts avec une pointe de noisette au centre. Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence des deux chevaliers…

-« Tout va bien ? »

Elle se releva calmement, le chat roux soigneusement blottit contre elle, puis les dévisagea comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle pouvait voir des hommes.

-« Oui, je vais bien. Merci chevalier… »

Shura haussa les sourcils.

-« Comment sais-tu que nous sommes chevaliers ? »

Les yeux ambrés s'étaient posés sur lui, le dévisageant avec insistance de bas en haut. Un regard différent cependant, de celui accordé à Camus. Elle le trouva beau et fort lui aussi.

-« Il n'y a que des chevaliers d'Athéna pour être aussi prévenants… et avoir autant de prestance »

Elle piqua un fard terrible.

Camus interrogea son compagnon du regard, souriant avec bienveillance.

-« Tu entends ça Shura ? C'est bien la première fois qu'une dame nous trouve bienveillants et charismatiques ? Qu'en dis-tu ? »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. Ses yeux perçants de lynx à l'affût étaient restés fixés sur la fragile créature. Un regard emplit de tristesse et de résignation, comme s'il savait qu'elle ne serait jamais a lui.

-« Cette jeune fille aura lu trop de romans… comme toutes les demoiselles de son âge ! »

Elle s'était renfrognée, vexée d'être cataloguée dans le registre de la fille sage et naïve. Elle l'avait défié du regard, s'approchant de lui avec courage.

-« Vous faites erreur sur la personne ! »

Il fit la moue, mais au fond… elle l'impressionnait. Et la colère lui allait bien.

-« Bon… si tu veux rester Camus, libre à toi ! Moi je rentre ! »

Il n'avait guère prêté attention au regard de Shura.

-« Bien… je te retrouve plus tard ! »

Le Capricorne fit mine d'être indifférent et s'éloigna en direction du Sanctuaire, les saluant d'un bref signe de la main.

-« Il est curieux votre ami… »

La voix douce le fit se retourner. Il la fixa avec curiosité, intéressé par l'avis de la jeune fille.

-« Il est toujours distant. Particulièrement avec les personnes qui lui sont étrangères. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir !»

-« Ce n'est pas très galant ! Mais je suis sûre qu'il dissimule en lui une profonde tristesse... vous par contre… vous êtes différent »

Elle avait rougit en prononçant ces mots, troublée par le regard azur du chevalier. Camus l'avait trouvé très perspicace. Peu de gens comprenaient Shura… il préféra néanmoins changer de sujet.

-« Je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaître votre nom »

-« Arsinöé… »

-« Arsinöé… Vous devriez soigner ça… »

Il désigna de la main le sang qui perlait de la blessure ouverte. Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il remarque ce détail sans grande importance, elle se sentit examinée de la tête aux pieds.

-« C'est à cause du chat ? »

-« Oui … ce petit malin a voulut s'échapper et à manqué de finir en charpies. Je l'ai rattrapé juste à temps pour le soustraire aux sabots des chevaux !. En guise de remerciements il m'a griffé ! C'est un petit ingrat !»

Camus songea à Aiolia…

-« Je connais un de mes compagnons d'armes qui serait ravit d'entendre ça ! Mais je préfère qu'il reste dans l'ignorance de notre rencontre… les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Arsinöé… j'aime ce prénom. Vous êtes ravissante… si j'étais vous je rentrerais. Je dois partir »

Elle fit un pas dans sa direction, le faisant reculer. Il déglutit difficilement, se grondant intérieurement parce qu'il devait conserver sa froideur et rester indifférent.

-« Avant que vous ne partiez… est-ce que j'ai le droit moi aussi de connaître votre prénom ? »

-« Je m'appelle Camus… »

Elle lui sourit et s'en alla, le chat sur ses talons. C'était décidément une drôle de fille. Depuis ce jour, ils continuèrent de se voir, deux ou trois fois par semaine, lorsque Camus descendait au village pour chercher des provisions. Arsinöé changeait. Plus le temps passait, plus elle embellissait. Mais le regard de Shura n'avait pas changé. A croire qu'il la désirait autant que lui, si ce n'est plus ! Un certain froid s'installait entre eux à cause de cela. La jeune femme savait qu'ils étaient chevaliers, mais ignorait tout des dangers qui les guettaient.

Un soir où elle pensait au chevalier du Verseau, elle décida d'emprunter le sentier menant aux temples, en plein cœur de la nuit. Certains chevaliers lui avaient barré la route mais en voyant une si fragile petite personne, ils avaient souri avant de la laisser passer sans encombres. Arrivée devant le temple du Verseau, perché sur un des pics de Star Hill, une vue magnifique s'était révélée à elle. Dominant le vide, elle avait laissé le vent danser dans ses cheveux, oubliant un instant qu'elle était en effraction en restant ici. Une main d'une douceur infinie s'était posée sur son épaule, déclenchant aussitôt des frissons délicieux le long de son échine. Surprise, la jeune femme avait eu un sursaut, manquant de tomber à la renverse. Camus l'avait saisie par la taille et ramenée contre lui, une main posée dans ses cheveux. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient fortement accélérés, témoins sans équivoque de ses sens en éveil.

-« Prudence est mère de sûreté. Ne sais-tu pas cela, divine Arsinöé ? »

-« Je sais que je ne devrais pas être ici mais… je voulais vous voir… savoir où vivait le puissant Camus ! »

-« C'est imprudent. Je serais venu au village si j'avais su… »

-« C'est mieux ainsi… »

Les bras frêles et doux s'étaient refermés autour du torse puissant du chevalier. Il l'avait fixé longtemps… se jurant silencieusement de ne rien lui révéler au sujet de sa mission auprès d'Athéna. Le danger, une vie sans cesse remise en cause, les batailles, l'ordre, le Sanctuaire… ne pas aimer… ne pas aimer…

Inconsciemment, Camus avait rapproché son visage de celui de la jeune femme, ses lèvres s'en allant danser sur le front adorable. Elle avait fermé les yeux, et la suite fut naturelle. Ils s'aimaient… Ce jour là Camus avait trouvé sa fleur, une parenthèse dorée dans un monde de dangers et ce, malgré le serment qu'il avait fait autrefois à son maître. Le serment de ne jamais aimer et de respecter la froideur légendaire de son signe.

_Fin du flash-back_

Camus souriait, perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Arsinöé s'était niché dans ses bras, il refit surface. Il lui devait la vérité cette fois.

-« Je vais me battre »

-« Te battre ? Mais pourquoi ? Et contre qui ?»

-« C'est mon devoir, ainsi que celui de tout chevalier au service du Sanctuaire. L'ennemi n'est pas exceptionnel, mais suffisamment important pour que je puisse craindre un danger. Le vrai danger… la remise en cause d'une fraternité, d'une amitié. Je vais probablement devoir affronter mon disciple »

-« Le jeune chevalier du Cygne ? Celui dont vous m'avez parlé une fois ? »

-« Lui-même, en effet… »

-« Mais c'est insensé ! Camus ! Tu es incapable de faire le mal. Encore moins à ceux qui te sont proches ! »

-« Pourtant… aujourd'hui la dissension est au sein même de notre armée. Le Pope nous a ordonné de combattre les chevaliers de bronze venus au Sanctuaire pour s'opposer à la volonté de la déesse Athéna et le chevalier de bronze du Cygne en fait partie. Je ne peux donc pas reculer, quelque soit les conséquences ! »

-« Alors je t'ai perdu… »

-« Arsinoé, je… »

-« Le Camus que j'ai connu n'était pas comme ça ! Il était bon et juste ! Si tu décides de te battre contre eux alors il vaux mieux que je m'en aille !»

Elle s'était soudain mise en colère, frappant le torse protégé par les lourdes plaques d'or de toutes ses forces. Camus ne pouvait cependant pas renoncer…

-« Arsinöé… je ne peux pas renoncer. Je suis désolé… »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens une dernière fois, avant de quitter les lieux en courant, trop en peine pour oser se retourner et lui dire au revoir.

Montagnes du Domaine sacré

-« Un oiseau tombé du nid… intéressant ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi j'imagine ? »

-« Qui es-tu ? Laisse moi passer ! »

-« Je suis Jacky… mercenaire au service du Pope… ou plutôt au service de mes propres intérêts, je dois dire ! Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici. Où vas-tu si vite ? »

-« Jacky ? Je n'ai pas le temps ! »

-« Tu rêves ma parole ? »

Marine s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Revenant du tombeau où elle avait vu de ses yeux le corps de l'ancien Pope, elle avait eu le malheur de croiser la route d'un mercenaire au service de Saga. Il n'était pas chevalier. Un bourreau pareil était bien trop cruel pour qu'on lui accorde une armure. D'une taille peu commune, il avait accepté de rechercher les traîtres à la cause. En récompense, le Pope lui avait promis le titre du premier chevalier qu'il éliminerait. En l'occurrence… elle !. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour se saisir de l'opportunité. Marine tombait à pic. Qui plus est, le Pope l'avait fait rechercher. Elle constituait donc une proie de choix.

-« Je dois prévenir les autres ! »

-« Les prévenir de quoi? Tu crois peut être que Seiya et les autres arriveront vivants au palais ? Tout le monde est déjà au courant, la nouvelle a fait le tour du Sanctuaire ! »

-« La nouvelle ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

-« Ca risque de t'intéresser… le chevalier du Lion a reçu l'ordre d'éliminer le chevalier Pégase pour racheter son échec au Japon. D'ailleurs ta tête est mise à prix ! »

-« Comment ? Aiolia ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! C'est impossible, tu mens ! »

-« C'est pourtant la stricte vérité. Si tu ne me crois pas, va donc lui demander ! Ah ah ah ! Mais je doute que tu puisses en fait. Dans l'état où je compte te laisser… il ne lui restera plus grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent !»

Marine eut à peine le temps de faire un bond en arrière. Jacky lui avait porté un coup d'une rare violence. Elle lui échappa deux ou trois fois avant de faiblir rapidement. Cet homme était réputé pour être une ordure, un tortionnaire obsessionnel. Il revînt à la charge et lui assénât un violent coup sur la nuque. Elle s'effondra. La saisissant par la taille, il commença à exercer une pression sans borne dans le but évident de la réduire en miettes… Bien qu'inconsciente, Marine ressentit la pression !

_-« Si ça continue comme ça, mes os vont être broyés par sa poigne infernale ! Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il a dit au sujet d'Aiolia ! »_

La douleur devenait plus forte… les pensées de la jeune femme défilèrent… la ramenant en arrière. Le passé, les souvenirs… elle se revit poursuivre Seiya quand il était enfant. Elle se voyait lui faire la leçon, abattant sèchement sa main sur la joue du garçon désobéissant.

_Flash-back. Quinze ans auparavant_

_-« Mais enfin que cherches tu ? Tu m'énerves à la fin ! Pourquoi n'en fais-tu toujours qu'à ta tête ? »_

_-« J'en ai assez, je ne veux plus rester ici ! Les gens sont méchants, ils disent que je n'obtiendrais jamais l'armure parce que je suis japonais et que je n'ai pas leurs capacités ! »_

_-«Et que croyais-tu ? Que ce serait facile ? Tu dois rester courageux si tu veux aller de l'avant ! Et je refuse que tu quittes l'entraînement comme ça ! »_

_-« Non ! Laisse moi ! »_

C'est là qu'il était arrivé. Elle se souvînt de ses yeux bleus profonds, de ses cheveux dorés sur fond de soleil couchant, au cœur de l'accablante moiteur de l'été. Elle se rappela le sourire et le clin d'œil affectueux envoyé en douce, alors qu'il prenait son disciple sous son aile. Elle se souvînt de la chaleur éprouvée, du feu sur ses joues, de Seiya, posant ses yeux sur cet homme comme s'il avait été un demi dieu. Il voulait lui ressembler, cela ne faisait aucun doute et portait sur lui un regard de petit frère. Elle l'avait aimé dès cet instant… jusqu'à ce que la silhouette svelte et puissante disparaisse sur la ligne d'horizon. Marine désirait les protéger tous les deux… ne pas abandonner.

Fin du flash back

Le temps suspendit son cours, le regard de la jeune femme se voilât. La mort se faisait sentir. Isolée, elle ne pouvait espérer l'aide de personne. Si tel était son destin, elle l'accepterait. Mais alors que le sort semblait se jouer d'elle, une étincelle de puissance réveilla son cosmos endormit.


	15. Chapter 15

Sanctuaire - Maison du Taureau

Pendant que Marine luttait avec la mort, Seiya subissait sa première défaite. Au moment où ses pieds s'étaient posés sur la première dalle de la maison du Taureau, un vent violent l'avait balayé, lui et ses compagnons. Ce souffle n'avait rien d'une brise un peu forte. Une véritable gifle sous forme d'ouragan, brûlante et vive l'avait soufflé. A terre, incapable de remuer, il était dépité par l'attitude du chevalier d'or. Sans même lever le petit doigt, il l'avait mis au tapis. D'une taille peu commune, Aldébaran dominait le bronze comme une statue de pierre gigantesque.

_- Quelle puissance !... Voilà donc le véritable pouvoir des chevaliers d'or ! _

- Alors Seiya… Comprends-tu que ce combat ne mène à rien ? C'est inutile ! Tous ces météores ne suffiront pas à m'abattre ! Ton entreprise est vouée à l'échec !

- Non !... Je n'abandonnerais pas Saori !

- Mm… tu es peut-être plus courageux que je ne le pense…

Seiya se releva tant bien que mal, titubant. Le coup qu'Aldébaran lui avait porté l'avait assommé. Il se concentra pour faire grandir son énergie intérieure, fermant les yeux et les poings. Il prit la pause du cheval ailé, appelant ainsi à travers ses gestes, la puissance de l'animal sacré. Aldébaran persistait dans son mutisme… Il ne bougerait pas.

- Brûle ! Brûle mon cosmos ! Yaaaah !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était inutile ! Tu es sourds ma parole !

A peine Seiya avait-il lancé son attaque qu'une douleur cinglante le frappa de nouveau. Son corps fut balayé sur toute la longueur de la maison, brisant dans sa course deux murs de marbre. Cette fois il ne se releva pas… Un miracle s'il était encore en vie ! Le chevalier d'or daigna enfin décroiser les bras. Il fixa d'un air songeur le corps inerte du chevalier, noyé sous les décombres. Quelque chose en lui (sa conscience peut-être) lui disait de cesser ce combat mais il avait sa fierté. Il avait reçu un ordre et n'avait aucune envie de laisser passer des hommes incapables de déployer leur septième sens

Car c'était bien là la véritable raison de son courroux : si Seiya et ses compagnons voulaient passer, ils devraient d'abord prouver leur valeur au combat. Aldébaran n'était ni cruel ni lâche. Il avait la justice pour lui. Comme l'avait dit Aiolia à Marine lors de leur mission au Japon, il serait de leur côté. Mais à deux doigts de la mort, Seiya était loin d'imaginer le combat intérieur qui se jouait à l'instant même dans l'esprit du Taureau.

Ce fut la voix de Marine qui le tira de la léthargie inquiétante dans laquelle il se laissait dériver progressivement.

Pendant ce temps

- Quel dommage que je sois obligé de te tuer, chevalier de l'Aigle ! Je t'aurais bien gardé pour me distraire… Mais je doute que le Pope approuve cette initiative.

- …

Marine respirait très mal, la pression exercée sur ses os était semblable à un carcan de feu. Elle suffoqua.

_- Aiolia… Seiya !_

- Inutile de t'agiter te dis-je ! Laisse-moi abréger tes souffrances et on en parle plus !

Reprenant tout à coup conscience, la jeune femme poussa son cosmos à l'extrême limite, une lumière bleue émanant de son corps endolorit. Jacky écarquilla les yeux. Il se sentit tirer en avant en direction du précipice, Marine penchée en arrière autant que ses forces le lui permettaient.

- Mais que fais-tu ?

- Va au diable ! Je refuse de mourir dans les bras d'un criminel ou bien tu mourras avec moi !

- Quoi ?

Une douleur atroce lui déchira les cotes, le colosse ayant augmenté la pression sur sa victime. Marine ne relâcha pas ses efforts pour autant. Elle poursuivit sa contorsion jusqu'à percevoir le vide dans son dos. Elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout, sa vie importait peu au final. A l'instant précis où elle se sentit tomber en arrière, entraînant dans sa chute son agresseur, elle perçu un appel à l'aide. Elle entendit à peine le cri de Jacky qui l'avait lâché, finissant sa course au fond du gouffre béant, hurlant à mort. Elle n'entendit que cet appel. C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

_- Seiya ! Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai appris ! _

Maison du Taureau

_- Le sabre ? Marine ? _

_- Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai appris… Tu ne pourras vaincre ton ennemi qu'en trouvant son point faible. Mais tu dois d'abord le forcer à te montrer sa faille, en le poussant à attaquer ! C'est au moment où le sabre est sorti de son fourreau que tu annules son pouvoir, car un sabre dégainé est déjà un sabre mort ! _

Seiya avait soudain peur de mourir. Il comprit que Marine luttait elle aussi pour sa survie, quelque part sur la terre du Sanctuaire. Cette fois il ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même, tout comme elle. Il se remémora sa jeunesse…

_Flash-back_

_- Je n'y arriverais jamais ! _

_- Bien sûr que si ! C'est seulement par manque de confiance en toi que tu hésites ! Si tu ne te lances pas, tu ne me vaincras jamais ! _

_- Tu dégaines beaucoup trop vite ! Je n'ai pas le temps de parer tes coups ! _

_- Regarde bien… Et écoute ce que je vais te dire : un sabre dégainé est un sabre vaincu ! Ne te fie pas aux apparences ! Tu dois tout faire pour me forcer à en faire usage. A présent, en garde !_

Il la revit se mettre en position, impassible derrière son masque, ne trahissant aucune intention. Aucun sentiment. Il s'était mis en garde et attendait.

_- Je dois la forcer à dégainer… Je dois trouver la faille ! _

La suite lui revînt comme un flash, alors qu'il pensait l'avoir oublié : il avait attaqué, poussant Marine à dégainer. La femme chevalier s'était élancée, brandissant la lame qui devait s'abattre sur lui mais Seiya perçu la faille. Il s'agenouilla et arrêta la lame entre ses mains.

_- Tu as compris… Tu m'as vaincue ! _

_Fin du flash-back_

Seiya reprit difficilement ses esprits. Il se redressa, le corps alourdit par les gravas pesant sur ses membres ensanglantés et chercha du regard son adversaire. Persuadé que le guerrier de bronze était à l'article de la mort, Aldébaran s'en allait déjà régler le sort de ses compagnons, toujours inconscients suite au coup violent qu'ils avaient reçu. Il devait agir et vite ! Lorsqu'il sentit un cosmos près de lui, il se retourna.

- Mm ? Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Parbleu ! Mais c'est qu'il compte m'attaquer ! _

Contre toute attente, Seiya était debout, bien décidé à gagner cette fois.

- Je vais te forcer à quitter cette attitude fière et stoïque que tu adoptes depuis le début et m'emparer de ta corne d'or. Je te mets au défi !

- Pauvre inconscient ! Seiya tu es très courageux je dois bien le reconnaître !... Ecoute : j'accepte ton défi mais je préfère t'avertir que tu n'as encore rien vu de ma véritable force ! Prépare-toi à subir un nouvel échec !

_- Mais que fait-il ?... Quelle est cette position ? _

- Par la corne du Taureau !

Aldébaran s'élança sur Seiya, masse écumante de rage telle un taureau furieux. Pégase prit peur avant de se ressaisir et songer à son objectif. Plus le temps de penser !

- Par les météores de Pégase !

- Que de temps perdu !

Le choc tant attendu n'eut finalement pas lieu. Aldébaran cru avoir frappé Seiya mais la voix amusée du chevalier le fit lever la tête. C'était une diversion !

- Je suis là ! Ta vision serait-elle brouillée ?

- Tu vas me payer ça ! Viens ici, je t'attends !

- A ton service ! Yaaaah !

Une lumière aveuglante vînt éblouir le chevalier d'or, le forçant à cligner des yeux. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Seiya porta son attaque, fonçant sur son adversaire depuis les combles où il s'était réfugié, la main brandit en direction du casque à deux cornes. Profitant de l'effet de surprise et de sa vitesse, Seiya trancha une corne d'un geste précis, doublé d'un coup de pied qu'il décocha avec force dans la joue du Taureau.

Le choc fit basculer cette masse de muscles avec violence, l'envoyant valser un peu plus loin, à grand renfort d'éboulements. Pégase se réceptionna sans mal, fixant avec attention le lieu de l'impact. Une poussière peu commune nimbait l'endroit où Aldébaran avait fini sa course, l'empêchant de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Un éclat doré lui indiqua que le chevalier d'or s'était relevé.

- Bon sang, tu as réussi… Tu m'as forcé à bouger ! Je pourrais poursuivre ce combat indéfiniment mais tu as prouvé ton intelligence… Ce serait faire preuve d'arrogance que de poursuivre cet affrontement. Tu peux passer !

Seiya s'avança, méfiant.

- Tu me laisses passer ?

- Ne me fais pas répéter ce que je viens de dire ! Je déteste devoir l'admettre mais tu es le premier qui ait réussi à s'emparer d'une de mes cornes ! Cela prouve que tu es capable de t'éveiller au septième sens. De fait, tu as peut être une chance d'arriver jusqu'au Pope. Seul un chevalier qui possède et maîtrise ce septième sens pourra affronter l'ensemble des chevaliers d'or. Mais méfies toi ! Ceux que tu rencontreras après moi sont loin d'être aussi bons de cœur et d'esprit !

Seiya était cloué. Lui qui pensait qu'Aldébaran était cruel et sans cœur à l'instar de Cassios, il s'était trompé. En réalité le chevalier d'or du Taureau avait tout d'un agneau. Sous sa carapace épaisse se cachait un cœur noble, un véritable chevalier. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps.

- Merci ! Je ne l'oublierai pas !

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses compagnons pour leur demander de le suivre, Seiya fut stoppé par Aldébaran.

- Enfin que fais-tu ? Ne perd pas de temps à les réveiller, c'est inutile !

- Quoi ? Mais tu viens de me dire que tu nous laissais passer et je…

- Toi seulement ! Pas tes compagnons !

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

- S'ils veulent passer il leur faudra se mesurer à moi ! S'ils me prouvent leur capacité à atteindre le septième sens alors ils auront gagnés le droit de franchir ma maison, tout comme toi !

La mort dans l'âme, Seiya accepta les conditions. Shyriu fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, suivit de Shun et Hyoga. Il les mit rapidement au courant de la situation et les trois amis se résignèrent. Loin d'être inutile, cette épreuve serait pour eux révélatrice. Soit ils réussissaient et continuaient leur route, soit ils échouaient et l'aventure s'arrêtait là.

- Pars devant Seiya, ne nous attend pas !

- Shyriu a raison ! Tu perds un temps précieux en restant avec nous… Nous trouverons un moyen pour le vaincre. Ne t'en fait pas !

- Dépêche-toi Seiya ! Tu ne devrais déjà plus être là !

- Soyez prudents et n'oubliez pas : sa force est terrifiante ! Ne vous laissez pas envahir par son cosmos destructeur, ne le laissez pas vous toucher !

Contraint de les laisser derrière lui, Pégase se lança à l'assaut de la troisième maison.

Montagnes du Sanctuaire

Quelque part sur les terres du domaine sacré au fond d'un précipice, un corps mutilé gisait sans vie. Des corbeaux de mauvais augure planaient au-dessus du vide, le vent solitaire faisant écho à leurs sinistres croassements. Aucune trace du corps de Marine. La jeune femme était tombée plus haut, heurtant par chance un bloc de pierre, saillant de la falaise principale. Elle était mal en point, contusionnée de partout, inconsciente. Dans son esprit les images se mêlaient, la fatigue et les épreuves…

_- Relève-toi… _

_- ?... _

_- Tu m'as juré fidélité le jour où tu es venue me chercher… _

_- Athéna ?... _

_- N'oublie pas qui tu es… J'ai confiance en toi chevalier de l'Aigle ! _

Marine ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, comme si un électrochoc l'avait ramenée à la surface, certaine d'avoir ressenti une puissance énergie l'envelopper. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, contrainte de demeurer assise un moment, tant son corps et son esprit la faisaient souffrir. Elle fixa ses jambes, peu convaincue.

_- Mon armure en a pris un coup ! Les genouillères sont brisées, mes bracelets de force couverts de sang… Je dois me dépêcher et retourner au camp pour avertir les autres ! _

C'est avec courage qu'elle se releva et s'engagea sur la route des temples, priant en son for intérieur pour que Seiya ait survécu à l'affrontement.

Dixième maison

Depuis sa demeure, haute et élancée vers le ciel, Shura fixait l'entrée de la voie sacrée. De son regard perçant, il pouvait distinguer le petit groupe d'enfants (car il les considérait comme tels) qui s'étaient engagés avec véhémence sur la route des temples zodiacaux. L'attitude de Mü à leur égard ne l'avait pas surpris outre mesure. Il s'y attendait. Depuis qu'Ayoros avait pris la tête de la rébellion contre l'autorité suprême de la déesse, un vent de folie avait saisi le Sanctuaire, semant le doute dans l'esprit de chacun. Mais il n'était pas de ceux-là. Lui, Shura, chevalier d'or du Capricorne et donc de la dixième maison se considérait depuis son accession au titre, comme l'héritier des chevaliers d'autrefois et le plus zélé de l'ordre.

Etre né sous ce signe constituait pour lui une faveur des dieux, une marque de la confiance totale l'unissant à la justice et donc… à la déesse. Un jour, Aldébaran lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était orgueilleux. Se prévaloir d'être le favori en titre n'était bon qu'à lui attirer la haine de ses compagnons… Ils étaient jeunes à l'époque. Ils s'entraînaient tous ensemble… Tous, ou presque.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, un seul d'entre eux le fixait d'un regard méprisant, un regard emplit de haine et de défi. Une sourde colère enfouie depuis trop longtemps, doublée d'une frustration évidente. Le lionceau attendait son heure, prêt à frapper quiconque évoquerait la mémoire de son frère. A travers lui, il sentait le regard du Sagittaire. Lui… le chevalier parfait, le plus intègre, le plus fort, destiné à être le futur Pope. Comment son meilleur ami avait-il pu le décevoir de la sorte ? Comment avait-il pu croire en sa bonne foi ? Ironie du sort, c'est à lui qu'avait été demandé d'accomplir la sale besogne. Et il l'avait fait, anéantissant pour toujours les souvenirs de ce frère d'arme tant aimé.

Voilà pourquoi Aiolia ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur. Malgré ce stupide sentiment de culpabilité qui l'habitait parfois, Shura n'arrivait pas à reconnaître l'arbitraire de ses actes. Pour lui, seul celui qui détient la justice possède le pouvoir suprême. Que ses actes soient bons ou mauvais, peu importe… S'il a le bon droit pour lui. La justice devait être tranchante comme la lame d'une épée, implacable et solitaire…. Comme lui.

_- Solitaire, moi ? Balivernes ! _

Abandonnant son poste de garde, Shura pénétra dans sa demeure. Il avait le temps de les voir venir… s'ils parvenaient jusque-là ! Saisissant une coupe en cristal, il l'emplit de vin et la porta à ses lèvres pour savourer cet instant de quiétude. Il saisit un tabouret placé là et s'assit, songeur…

_- Camus… J'espère que ton cœur ne flanchera pas lorsque ton disciple se présentera à ta porte. Ce cœur mou et vulnérable que tu as offert à Arsinoé… Imbécile ! Elle méritait mieux que ta pitié tintée de mutisme. Maintenant elle est partie et tu l'as perdue ! C'est peut être aussi bien. Elle semble être du côté des traîtres… ce qui confirme une chose : la faiblesse n'est pas dans le camp des forts, voilà pourquoi je préfère la solitude à la souffrance abjecte des sentiments humains… _

Evoquer en songes le prénom de la jeune femme tant désirée mais jamais atteinte, réveilla en lui des pulsions inassouvies. Sur ce terrain comme sur d'autres, il ne supportait pas la concurrence. Ne pas dominer lui était insupportable. Il finirait par obtenir ce qu'il cherchait. Il en était persuadé.

_- Non… Je ne regrette pas d'avoir éliminé Ayoros. Il s'était dressé contre nous… J'aurais dû te tuer aussi Aiolia mais tu n'étais qu'un enfant… Aujourd'hui tu t'es dressé contre nous, moi qui pensais que tu étais devenu raisonnable et que tu avais retrouvé tes esprits ! Tu me déçois… Tout comme ces pathétiques chevaliers de bronze… Tout comme Camus ! Quant à toi Aldébaran ! Tu es stupide ! À cause de toi, Seiya est toujours vivant et parviendra à franchir le seuil de la troisième maison !_

Temple des Gémeaux

La troisième maison se dressait tel un barrage face au regard admiratif d'un Pégase essoufflé, à force de gravir des marches qui semblaient sans fin.

_- Voilà donc la demeure des Gémeaux ! Quel temple gigantesque ! Pourtant tout est silencieux. Personne ne s'est présenté sur le seuil… Se pourrait-il que le chevalier n'ait pas sentit ma présence ? _

Il avança tout en restant sur ses gardes, attentif aux moindres bruits alentours. Il gravit les marches menant au seuil et se présenta à l'entrée du temple.

_- Personne… je ne comprends pas ! Je dois en profiter pour avancer, si le chevalier ne me barre pas la route, j'aurais gagné un temps précieux ! _

C'est ainsi que Seiya se remit à courir à petites foulées, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive devant lui la clarté solaire.

_- La sortie ! Ça y est ! _

Faisant un bond vers l'extérieur, il s'arrêta une fois au grand air et se retourna. Ce qu'il découvrit acheva de ruiner ses espérances. Il était revenu au point de départ !

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Comment une telle chose est-elle possible ? Sorcellerie ! Aaaaaargh !

Sans attendre, il pénétra à nouveau dans la maison des Gémeaux, son esprit refusant d'admettre la supercherie. De nouveau la lumière, la sortie… et la déception. Des bruits de pas l'alertèrent. Il se retourna et vit arriver avec soulagement ses compagnons, rescapés de la maison du Taureau.

- Seiya ? Mais que fais-tu encore là ? Le chevalier des Gémeaux ?...

- N'est-il pas ici ?

- Oh ! Regardez !

Une lumière dorée attira leur attention.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Heureux de constater que vous avez pu vaincre Aldébaran… mais le problème maintenant est de traverser cette maison !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tout simplement que le chevalier n'est pas ici et que j'ai eu beau tenter par trois fois de franchir sa demeure, je n'ai jamais pu réussir à en atteindre la sortie

- Comment ? Mais cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : le chevalier des Gémeaux n'existe pas !... ou alors c'est un piège !

- Un piège ? Que veux-tu dire ?

- Une illusion destinée à nous faire tourner en rond, des heures durant. Plus le temps passe, plus nous perdons nos chances de porter secours à Athéna. Mais cette attitude est synonyme d'une personnalité vile et sans scrupule, qui préfère agir à distance plutôt que de se salir les mains !

- Oui tu as raison ! Ce chevalier serait donc si lâche que ça ?

- De toute façon, peu importe ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, tentons une nouvelle fois de pénétrer cette demeure et nous verrons bien !

- Oui tu as raison !

Seiya et ses compagnons se mirent en marche, parcourant la demeure jusqu'à tomber sur…

- Par Saint Georges ! Une armure !

- Elle n'était pas ici tout à l'heure ! Je jure qu'il n'y avait âme qui vive en ces lieux !

- Une armure sans propriétaire… Etrange…

- Shun ! Ta chaîne ressent-elle quelque chose ?

Le long de son flanc droit, la chaîne d'Andromède de Shun ondulait étrangement, partagée entre l'attaque et la protection. Le chevalier fronça les sourcils.

- Visiblement elle n'a détecté aucune présence hostile, sinon elle aurait attaqué depuis longtemps ! Ce qui me paraît plus étrange, c'est cette impression bizarre. A croire que l'armure est vivante… je sens une puissante cosmo énergie cachée derrière le métal

- Si énergie il y a… c'est que le propriétaire ne doit pas être loin. Je propose de passer quand même, qu'en dis-tu Shyriu ?

- Je suis d'accord avec Shun… bien que cette armure semble inerte, elle dissimule quelque chose ! Oh ! Attendez !

- Qui y a-t-il ?

- Je perçois une sortie !

- Comment ? Tu es sur ? De mon côté je ne vois rien !

- Shun, Hyoga… Je propose que nous nous séparions. Prenez ce passage et avec Seiya nous tenterons par-là

- Entendu ! Il est en effet inutile d'attendre ici plus longtemps. Si l'un d'entre nous parvient à sortir de cette maison, il devra poursuivre sa route en direction de la suivante, sans se préoccuper des autres. C'est entendu ?

Un silence général accueillit la proposition de Hyoga. Etre séparés faisait partie des risques encourus en venant au Sanctuaire, ils le savaient. Seiya finit par répondre.

- C'est d'accord ! Allons-y Shyriu !

Les deux chevaliers entreprirent leur course, Hyoga et Shun disparaissant dans les couloirs opposés. Tout était calme, l'armure n'avait pas bougée.

- Regarde Shyriu ! La sortie !

- Oui… apparemment nous avons réussi !

Soulagés à l'idée d'avoir enfin résolu le problème, les deux compères sortirent sur le parvis. Mais de nouveau, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient revenus sur leurs pas. L'entrée se dressait là, rieuse et impériale, jetant sans pitié à leurs figures la réalité de leur défaite.

- Par l'enfer !

- Attend Seiya !

- ?

- Si nous sommes revenus à la case départ… Où sont Shun et Hyoga ?


	16. Chapter 16

Temple des Gémeaux

-« Depuis quand avançons-nous ? »

-« J'ai l'impression que ça fait un bon bout de temps malheureusement ! On doit tourner en rond si tu veux mon avis ! »

-« Tu crois que Seiya et Shyriu ont réussi à atteindre la sortie ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien, mais ils ont plutôt intérêt, parce que sinon nous risquons de rester bloqués là un moment ! Personnellement je n'ai pas envie de finir ici, cet endroit fait froid dans le dos !»

Shun approuva d'un signe de tête.

Extérieur du temple des Gémeaux

-« Je suis d'avis de retenter notre chance. Si nous n'arrivons toujours pas à trouver la sortie, je rends les armes ! »

-« Allons-y ! »

Seiya et Shyriu entrèrent dans le temple une dernière fois. C'est alors que l'armure des Gémeaux leur fit face à nouveau, mais elle était déployée cette fois, ses plaques rutilantes posées sur le corps d'une silhouette humaine dont il leur était impossible de distinguer le visage. Le chevalier des Gémeaux. Du moins le pensaient-ils…

-« Voilà enfin notre adversaire ! »

-« Prend garde ! On ignore qui se cache derrière ce masque! »

Pégase se mit en position, son compagnon de même. Leurs cosmos brûlèrent simultanément. Ils désiraient attaquer ensemble pour avoir plus de chance. Une fois leurs énergies à leur maximum, les deux chevaliers attaquèrent. La puissance de leur coup traversa la silhouette opposée de part en part, comme si un souffle était passé à travers le vide. Le chevalier d'or n'avait pas bougé.

-« Impossible ! C'est à croire qu'il est transparent ! »

-« Attend… »

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

-« J'ai la même sensation que tout à l'heure… Je pense qu'une fois de plus nous avons affaire à une illusion ! »

-« Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire… ce corps… il ne peut être que réel ? Non ? »

-« Trop cartésien Seiya !... Fait-moi confiance, je sais où se trouve la sortie ! »

-« Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?… Eeeh ? »

Sans attendre la permission de son ami, Shyriu saisit Seiya par le bras et fonça droit sur le chevalier d'or. Paniqué, Pégase ferma les yeux, persuadé que le Dragon était tombé sur la tête. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience que Shyriu avait raison. Sa cécité était la clef ! La sortie avait toujours été là… elle leur était simplement dissimulée par le biais d'une illusion, provoquée à distance. Ils passèrent à travers le corps du guerrier d'or et lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, Seiya constata qu'ils avaient atteint la sortie.

-« Tu vois ! Il fallait simplement passer outre son illusion ! »

-« On s'en est sortis grâce à toi ! Merci… »

-« Je propose de continuer vers la quatrième maison, celle du Cancer »

-« Oui mais… »

-« Souviens-toi de la promesse faite à Hyoga et Shun. Nous devons avancer et ne pas douter d'eux !»

-« Oui tu as raison. En route ! »

Palais du Pope

_-« C'est ça… courrez ! Courrez tant que vous le pouvez ! Tu as pu t'en sortir grâce à la cécité de ton ami Seiya, mais la prochaine étape sera pour toi plus difficile ! Quant à tes compagnons… ils ne sont pas prêts de trouver la sortie ! Ah ah ah ! »_

-« Maître ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Il semble qu'une énergie gigantesque soit sur le point d'arriver au Sanctuaire ! »

-« Une énergie dis-tu ? »

-« Oui… je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de ce que j'avance, mais il pourrait s'agir du Phénix »

-« Encore lui ! Décidément il était écrit qu'il me pourrirait l'existence jusqu'au bout ! Mais nous n'avons rien à craindre ! Deux chevaliers de bronze sont sur le point de mourir et les autres ne tarderont pas à les rejoindre, même s'ils accèdent à la quatrième maison. Et maintenant que l'esprit du chevalier du Lion est sous mon contrôle, je vois mal comment Phénix pourrait améliorer leur sort ! »

-« Heu… oui… Majesté… »

-« A présent file ! J'ai besoin de méditer… Et que personne ne vienne troubler ma quiétude ! »

L'homme ne demanda pas son reste. Il déguerpi en vitesse avant d'avoir à subir la colère du Pope.

Demeure du Lion

Lorsqu'Aiolia rentra chez lui après une lente descente des marches depuis le palais, ce fichu mal de crâne ne l'avait pas lâché. Un brouillard épais semblait l'avoir envahi tout entier. Il n'avait cependant pas totalement effacé les choses agréables, comme si Saga l'avait « programmé » uniquement pour s'en prendre à une personne en particulier. Il songea à Marine, ne souhaitant qu'une chose… la retrouver. Mais lorsqu'il tira le rideau de lin couvrant l'entrée du salon, il découvrit un espace vide. Plus aucune trace de sa bien-aimée, personne… seulement le vent… Une décharge électrique s'empara de son esprit à nouveau, lui arrachant une plainte pitoyable, torturant son être comme autant d'aguilles. Mais il persista, tentant de localiser le cosmos de l'Aigle à travers le Domaine sacré.

_-« Marine… Où es-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu quitté le temple ?... Où es-tu ?..._ »

La douleur augmenta, comme un signal. A nouveau la voix grave et sombre.

_-«Si elle est partie c'est qu'elle n'est plus de notre côté. Tu dois l'éviter elle aussi ! Elle est traîtresse à la cause maintenant ! »_

Il se résigna, ne souhaitant que le calme dans son esprit. Son effort fut payant… la douleur cessa. C'était donc ça le prix à payer ?... Ne plus pouvoir agir par lui-même, être manipulé en permanence ? L'évidence se fit jour en lui. Il aurait beau lutter, il n'était pas de taille face à cette puissance surnaturelle. A travers le Pope, quelque chose de plus fort l'avait touché. Mais pour faire plier un chevalier d'or de son rang… il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un dieu… ou du diable !

Quelque part à l'intérieur de la maison des Gémeaux

Shun et Hyoga commençaient à désespérer de ne pouvoir trouver un jour la sortie.

-«Attend ! Arrêtons-nous ! »

-« Je ne comprends pas… voilà plus d'une demi-heure que nous tournons en rond et toujours aucune trace de la sortie ! »

-« Si tu veux mon avis, ça ne sert à rien de continuer à courir comme ça !»

-« … »

Les deux amis étaient embarrassés. Rester coincés-là était frustrant, surtout au moment où la princesse avait besoin d'eux ! A cela s'ajoutait une autre inquiétude : ils ignoraient totalement si Seiya et Shyriu avaient réussi à traverser la demeure des Gémeaux. Alors qu'un silence pesant régnait, une voix tonitruante résonna à travers les colonnes de marbre.

_-« Ah ah ah… Alors chevaliers, on s'amuse bien ? Vous pensiez sincèrement pouvoir passer à travers la troisième maison sans subir de pertes ? Une fois de plus vous vous êtes trompés ! »_

-« Mais qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! »

_-« Je vous observe depuis le début et j'avoue qu'il n'y a rien de plus réjouissant que de voir deux misérables chevaliers de bronze, qui prétendent servir une déesse et la sauver de la mort, se débattre comme des oiseaux en cage…. Il y a de quoi rire ! »_

-« Nous n'avons que faire de tes sarcasmes ! Montre-toi ! »

C'est alors que devant leurs yeux, apparu la silhouette du chevalier des Gémeaux. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion cette fois. Les deux compères comprirent que le moment d'attaquer était venu. Le Pope agissant dans l'ombre, le cosmos doré se déclencha à distance, provoquant une attaque très puissante, aspirant soudainement le coup déclenché par Shun. Hyoga tenta sa chance, déchaînant sa bourrasque glacée sur la silhouette toujours immobile du chevalier. Les flocons et la glace, projetés à la vitesse du son, s'évaporèrent au contact de l'or, aspirés à leur tour par l'armure.

-«Nos attaques sont inutiles ! »

_-« Vous commencez à comprendre on dirait… »_

-« Qui est là ? »

_-« Vous allez maintenant goûter à ma véritable puissance, préparez-vous à mourir chevaliers ! »_

Sans qu'ils puissent réagir, Hyoga et Shun furent attirés par un courant puissant en direction de la silhouette maléfique. Hyoga ferma les yeux, hurlant à la mort tant il se sentait glacé alors que Shun tentait de le retenir avec sa chaîne pour l'empêcher de traverser la barrière du vide sidéral qu'avait ouvert le chevalier d'or. La tension se faisait de plus en plus forte. Shun lança sa chaîne en direction d'une colonne où elle s'enroula, afin de renforcer sa prise. Mais face à l'aura bicéphale du chevalier d'or, la chaîne céda, devenant tout à coup inerte, projetant du même coup le chevalier du Cygne au cœur de l'espace-temps. Une fois son ami disparu, le courant d'air cessa et Shun s'effondra.

-« Hyogaaaaa ! »

_-« Inutile de protester Andromède. Ton ami est condamné à errer pour l'éternité dans un espace sans fin. Abandonne ! Ou bien tu seras le prochain sur la liste ! »_

-« Je n'abandonnerais pas! Hyoga était mon ami et tu vas payer pour ça ! »

Au moment où le cosmos des Gémeaux se remit à briller, présage d'une nouvelle attaque, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. L'armure perdit soudainement son éclat et la voix menaçante qui avait résonné quelques minutes plus tôt s'éteignit. Ignorant ce qui venait de se produire, Shun en profita pour lancer sa chaîne en direction du casque d'or. L'arme chercha l'ennemi, passant outre les apparences. Il avait compris que le propriétaire de l'armure ne se trouvait pas dans le temple mais à l'extérieur. Son attaque traversa le Sanctuaire de part en part, filant comme le vent, avant de finir sa course… aux pieds du Pope ! Il vacilla.

-« Impossible ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'un simple chevalier de bronze ait réussi à projeter son attaque aussi loin ! Cette chaîne est réellement spectaculaire ! Andromède a de la chance… sans l'intervention de mon damné de frère jumeau, j'aurais pût le tuer ! Quand cesseras-tu de me torturer de la sorte ? »

Une voix triste et monocorde lui répondit.

_-« N'en as-tu pas assez de provoquer la discorde au sein de l'ordre ? N'as-tu pas suffisamment fait couler le sang d'innocents ? Tu n'es pas digne de ton titre, ni de l'armure ! »_

Saga porta les mains à ses tempes, prit d'un violent mal de tête.

-« Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi mener à bien mes plans, tu n'as jamais eu d'autorité ! C'est à moi que revient le pouvoir de décision ! Raaaaah ! »

Temple des Gémeaux

Tout était silencieux, aucun écho. Demeuré seul face à une armure inerte, Shun n'osait avancer. A l'instant où il se mit finalement en route, les pièces de l'armure d'or se détachèrent pour se reformer, avant de s'éteindre en silence. Andromède pensa à Hyoga. Depuis le début, les chevaliers se battaient contre un fantôme… ils finiraient bien par le trouver. Il continua sa route, espérant que Seiya et Shyriu aient réussis à passer l'épreuve suivante.

Camp d'entraînement du Domaine sacré

Il est des sentiments contre lesquels on ne peut lutter, et ce ne sont pas toujours les héros qui en sont les victimes. Il existe des amours cachés, secrets parce qu'ils sont tus dès le départ. Cassios en subissait les tourments. Voilà des jours et des jours que son maître n'avait donné signe de vie. Il s'inquiétait, agacé par son impuissance face au destin. Depuis le début elle avait consacré tout son temps et à l'entraîner au prix d'un renoncement cruel à sa féminité. Il avait perdu face à Seiya et n'étant pas favorisé par la nature, désespérait de pouvoir un jour avouer ses sentiments. Il ne comprenait pas comment une femme telle que Shaïna avait pu endurer tant de souffrances. Il l'admirait, tout en sachant qu'elle ne ferait jamais plus que ça attention à lui. N'était-t-il pour elle qu'un faire-valoir destiné à valoriser l'enseignement de l'Ophiuccus ? Un pion destiné à venger l'humiliation que Seiya lui avait infligé en la voyant sans masque ?

Il préférait l'ignorer, même si sa petite voix intérieure lui criait qu'il avait raison. Shaïna était partie pour tuer Seiya. Mais le souci était ailleurs : elle n'était jamais revenue. D'où son inquiétude, sa détresse. Il avait beau être immense, laid et bestial. Pour elle il aurait été le plus doux des agneaux, la servant dans ses moindres désirs si elle le lui avait demandé.

_-« Je dois faire quelque chose… partir à sa recherche maintenant est une folie. Le Pope a consigné tous les guerriers jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Personne ne peut entrer et sortir de l'enceinte au-delà de la limite des camps. Pourtant je dois en avoir le cœur net… c'est comme si je pouvais sentir un appel à l'aide. Si Shaïna se trouve quelque part sur cette terre sacrée, je finirais bien par la trouver ! »_

Il prit la route menant au Sanctuaire, ignorant la mise en garde et suivant son instinct.

Route des temples

Parmi les signes du Zodiaque il en est un qui sert la mort, l'accompagnant dans son sillage tel un passeur à la triste mine. Son nom ne laisse pourtant pas deviner ses fonctions de psychopompe. Cancer : une constellation peu connue au creux de laquelle réside le néant… la porte du monde souterrain, un trou noir. Cet homme répond au doux nom d'Angelo. Antagonisme pur. Aujourd'hui l'attendent ses proies ou plutôt… c'est lui qui les attend. Il a senti deux âmes vaillantes arpenter la volée de marches menant à son antre. Encore vingt pas, dix-sept… dix marches. Il les voit approcher…

-« N'avance pas Seiya ! »

Dans son désir d'accomplir sa mission, Angelo en avait oublié cette voix. Depuis qu'il l'avait mise en cage, la femme chevalier enrageait. Masque de mort n'avait aucune pitié, même la gente féminine. Il s'était vanté de profiter d'elle si Seiya perdait le combat. Effrayée à cette idée, Shaïna s'était tue, attendant l'opportunité de lui rendre la pareille.

_-« Quel porc ! Plutôt mourir que d'accepter ces bassesses ! »_

_-« Toi… je ne t'oublie pas, crois-moi ! Je compte bien régler ton compte le moment venu. Auparavant tu vas assister à la mort de ton héro ! »_

-« Shaïna ! Que s'est-il passé ? Depuis quand es-tu ici ? »

Seiya avait reconnu la voix si particulière de Shaïna. Il sentait son inquiétude et se précipita vers la geôle où elle se tenait, alors que Shyriu scrutait les environs d'un œil vigilant.

-« Prends garde Seiya ! Je perçois un cosmos menaçant. C'est probablement le chevalier d'or du Cancer ! »

-« Oui… mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser Shaïna ici ! »

Une voix sarcastique lui fit écho.

-« Malheureusement pour toi elle n'est pas prêt de sortir de là chevalier ! »

-« Qui est là ? Montre-toi, lâche ! »

Leur hôte se présenta enfin au grand jour. Il était grand, les cheveux noirs parsemés de reflets bleus. Les épaules étaient larges, les yeux bleu nuit. Son armure n'avait rien d'engageant. Il fixait Seiya avec dédain, répugné par les sentiments qu'ils sentaient dans l'atmosphère. Son attention se tourna rapidement vers le dragon.

-« Tiens ! Mais qui vois-je ? Tu oses te présenter ici Shyriu … après m'avoir empêché d'éliminer le vieux maître aux Cinq pics ! Tu ne manques pas d'audace ! »

-« Je pensais qu'un semblant de raison t'aurait ouvert les yeux sur ce qui se trame au Sanctuaire mais il semble que j'ai eu tort une fois de plus de croire en la bonté du genre humain ! En tout cas nous sommes ici pour sauver la vie d'Athéna et ce n'est pas toi qui nous en empêcheras ! »

-« Je suis prêt chevalier ! »

Alors que Shyriu se préparait à combattre, Seiya était toujours auprès de Shaïna, cherchant vainement un moyen pour la sortir de là. Derrière le masque, elle le fixait avec intensité. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour renouveler l'expérience du baiser, mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit.

_-« Seiya… après tout ce que je t'ai fait… après ce qui s'est passé au Japon… Une fois de plus tu fais preuve de pitié envers moi. Tu ne peux savoir ce que je ressens en ce moment mais si tu savais à quel point c'est fort ! Te voir ainsi t'acharner à me sauver est un sentiment bien doux qui m'était inconnu. Grâce à toi j'ai compris ce qu'était l'amour… »_

Alors qu'il continuait de s'acharner sur les barreaux indestructibles, Seiya fut ramené à la raison par la captive.

-« C'est inutile ! J'ai déjà essayé mais il n'y a que Masque de mort qui peut me libérer… »

-« Par l'enfer ! Et je ne peux rien faire ! »

-« Seiya, regarde-moi… »

Le jeune homme cessa ses coups et fixa le masque inerte.

-« Laisse-moi ici et va te battre ! »

-« Mais enfin, tu… »

-« Cesse de bavasser ! Ton désir est bien de sauver Athéna, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Shaïna, je… »

-« Je t'en prie ! Fait le au nom de la justice… tu t'occuperas de moi plus tard !»

Seiya avait beau scruter les moindres détails du masque comme pour tenter de voir au-delà… c'était peine perdue. Il ne voyait rien transparaître. Il se dit qu'au fond c'était sûrement mieux, car s'il avait pu lire ses pensées ou la voir pleurer, il n'aurait certainement pas pût résister. Il serait resté là pendant des heures, à tenter de la libérer. Mais elle avait raison… comme toujours. C'est encore une femme qui lui redonnait la force d'avancer. D'abord Marine, ensuite elle…

-« Très bien… j'y vais. Attend moi !… »

Elle se mit à rire malgré la gravité de la situation.

-« A vrai dire je n'ai pas beaucoup le choix ! Au lieu de dire des bêtises, dépêche-toi d'aller aider ton ami ! »

Il fit volteface pour rejoindre Shyriu, déjà lancé dans un combat à mort avec le Cancer. Celui-ci semblait déterminé à venger l'affront subit en Chine et lança une attaque violente qui projeta le dragon dans un abysse de douleur. Seiya déclencha une attaque qui fut sans effet. Au moment où Masque de mort se dirigeait vers lui, une voix surgie tout droit du passé retentit à ses oreilles.

-« Laisse-moi faire ! C'est à moi d'éliminer ce minable, il a voulu faire du mal à mon maître et je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ! »

-« Cassios ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

-« Peu importe la véritable raison, ça ne te regarde pas ! Mais je compte bien me débarrasser de lui »

-« Cassios ! Je t'ordonne de retourner immédiatement au camp ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! »

Le géant sursauta au ton mélodieux mais énergique. Ses yeux fixèrent avec inquiétude le masque moulé de Shaïna. Aussitôt, il se justifia.

-« Tu es mon maître. Et à ce titre chevalier d'or ou pas, personne n'a le droit de te faire subir une telle humiliation ! Ma place est ici quoi qu'il arrive. Si Seiya n'est pas assez fort pour en venir à bout, je suis déterminé à vaincre cet homme, du sais-je y laisser la vie ! »

Il s'avança vers Masque de mort. Shaïna ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ?

-« Imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

-« Ce que je viens de dire. Je te défie à la place de Seiya et Shyriu pour sauver Shaïna ! A prendre ou à laisser, mais si tu refuses je mettrais le Pope au courant de tes méfaits ! »

Le Cancer explosa tellement la remarque le faisait sourire.

-« Ah ! Tu crois sincèrement que le Pope me châtierait ? Pour une simple femme ? Elle a trahit le Sanctuaire en refusant d'exécuter la mission qu'on lui avait confié. Tu seras certainement surprit mais c'est le Pope lui-même qui m'a donné l'ordre de la tenir enfermée ici… »

Cassios ouvrit grand les yeux.

-« Non, je ne te crois pas ! C'est impossible, le Pope est censé être un homme de bien ! Tout le monde au Sanctuaire sait cela ! »

-« Mmh… visiblement tu n'es qu'un pion parmi d'autres. Les hommes sont si naïfs parfois ! Le Pope fait régner la terreur et je l'approuve totalement »

Ce fut au tour de Shyriu d'intervenir.

-« Comment un homme portant une armure d'or peut-il approuver une telle chose ? »

-« Tout simplement parce que celui qui tient le pouvoir est seul capable de faire régner un semblant d'ordre au sein de la terreur ! Celui qui ne possède pas la force n'est rien sur cette terre sacrée ! »

-« C'est là où tu te trompes. La justice ne passe pas par la violence ! Il y a d'autres façons de régler les conflits ! »

-« Pense comme tu veux ! Je suis certain qu'au final je remporterais ce combat ! »

-« Non, attends ! Tu es sourds ou quoi ? J'ai dit que c'est moi qui t'affronterais ! Je tiens à ce que cela soit ! Moi, Cassios… simple apprenti chevalier, je t'ordonne de la libérer si je remporte le duel ! »

-« Non ! Cassios, ne fait pas ça ! »

Sous les yeux à la fois admiratifs mais inquiets de Seiya et Shaïna, Cassios s'élança. Cancer ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-« Que tout cela est pathétique ! »

-« Ca suffit comme ça ! »

-« Quoi ? Mais enfin tu… »

Alors qu'ils s'attendaient tous à entendre le choc violent dû à l'impact, Shyriu s'interposa. Il s'excusa auprès de Cassios et dans la seconde suivante, lui infligea un coup judicieusement placé dans le ventre, de façon à lui couper le souffle. Le colosse s'effondra.

-« Pardonne moi Cassios, mais nous ne pouvions pas te laisser sacrifier ta vie inutilement… même au prix de tes sentiments… Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté… »

-« Cassios ! »

Shaïna avait crié, inquiète pour son disciple.

-« Soit tranquille, il n'a rien. Juste de quoi l'empêcher de jouer les héros ! »

-« Cassios… idiot ! Te voilà bien avancé maintenant ! »

Seiya n'aurait jamais cru que son ennemi, celui qui avait combattu pour posséder l'armure de bronze qu'il portait aujourd'hui… jamais il n'aurait pensé que cet homme viendrait les protéger. Ils ne devaient cependant pas perdre de temps.

-« Si je comprends bien, c'est à nous de jouer maintenant ! »

-« Oui. Cette fois Cancer, prépare-toi à payer tes crimes ! »

Un combat âpre et violent s'engagea. Seiya n'arrivait pas à toucher le chevalier d'or. Impossible de briser la carapace du démon. Car pour lui s'en était un. Masque de mort déclencha toutes ses attaques, appelant à lui l'énergie du trou noir menant au monde des morts. Shyriu se sentit partir. L'homme aspirait toutes ses attaques et donc… son cosmos. A croire qu'il ne pourrait jamais le toucher. Lorsqu'il déclencha «l'appel des âmes », Seiya fut projeté dans l'autre monde. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Saori. Errant comme une ombre sans vie, marchant dans la vallée de la mort en file indienne, suivant les âmes de ceux qui avaient renoncés pour l'éternité à la caresse du soleil et du vent. Il tenta de l'appeler, de l'arrêter… les pensées qu'il avait pour Shaïna se mêlèrent à celles qui le portaient vers la princesse dans un ballet incessant. Que de questions futiles! Seul devait primer son devoir. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle.

L'endroit était sinistre, seulement bercé par les cris des âmes plongeant dans les abysses. Un vent violent et doux à la fois, à la saveur suave et enivrante régnait. Comme pour oublier… les eaux du Léthé… Charon et sa barque… l'enfer ou le paradis ? Difficile à dire. Peut-être que la mort était douce finalement… ses paupières étaient lourdes, tellement lourdes… la lassitude… tous ces combats pour rien… Cancer était prêt de lui, attendant qu'il ferme les yeux pour lui porter le coup final.

-« Oui… c'est cela chevalier Pégase… la vie est cruelle… mais je m'en vais t'aider en abrégeant tes souffrances ! »

Alors que Cancer allait tuer Seiya et l'envoyer définitivement rejoindre les mourants, son corps remua. Intrigué, le chevalier d'or suspendit son coup.

S'est alors que la voix tant espérée résonna par-delà la barrière des mondes.

_-« Seiya, reprend espoir chevalier ! Tu as juré de me ramener à la vie. Ne te laisses pas abuser par ce qui t'entoure. Si tu suis la lumière de la justice tu pourras sortir de là ! Hâte-toi Seiya, j'ai besoin de toi ! »_

_-« Sa… Saori… »_

_-« Tu dois te relever, tes compagnons ont besoin de toi ! »_

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il réussit à lutter contre cette brume envahissant son âme et saisit la jambe du chevalier. Celui-ci, ne s'y attendant pas, n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Seiya sentit la chaleur du cosmos d'Athéna l'envahir… cette force lui permit de revenir à la surface, de quitter les abîmes. Le coup qu'il avait porté avait ébranlé le chevalier, mais pas assez pour le mettre hors course. Ce fut Shyriu qui s'y colla, insistant pour que Seiya poursuive sa route vers la prochaine maison. La flamme de l'horloge sacrée montrait une flamme vacillante… Il était temps d'avancer. Seiya protesta. Pas question de le laisser finir seul ce combat ! Pourtant, en voyant la supplique adressée par le regard de son ami, il finit par céder. Il se tourna vers Shaïna.

-« Il a raison Seiya… Mais je te déconseille de faire face au chevalier du Lion. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles ! »

-« Shaïna… je… c'est mon devoir. Nous devons profiter de ce répit pour avancer. J'ai confiance en Shyriu, il te libèrera. Masque de mort ne peut plus vaincre maintenant. Athéna est avec nous ! »

-« Athéna… ou Saori ?... »

Seiya était pris au dépourvu.

-« Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça… je dois y aller ! »

-« Attend ! »

-« ?... »

-« Soit prudent, je t'en supplie ! »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, alors qu'Angelo ouvrait les yeux. Sonné mais bien vivant. La première chose nette qu'il vit face à lui fut la silhouette du dragon. Shyriu se mit en position, prêt à en finir. La bataille repris, Cancer affaiblit par le coup que lui avait porté Seiya. Shyriu se rappela les conseils de Mü du Bélier. S'éveiller au septième sens. Il poussa donc sa cosmo énergie à son summum et réussi à éliminer Cancer à l'issue d'une lutte acharnée.

Le corps engoncé dans le lourd carcan doré, s'effondra sur les dalles dans un bruit sourd. Shyriu était à bout, physiquement et mentalement. Tant de morts dans ce temple, tant de vies gâchées. Il avait réussi, mais au prix de lourdes souffrances. Alors qu'il portait un dernier regard sur le corps étendu d'Angelo, il entendit quelqu'un remuer tout près. Cassios s'éveillait difficilement. Le coup que Shyriu lui avait porté avait été suffisant pour le laisser inerte pendant une bonne demi-heure. Le Dragon hésita. Mieux valait déguerpir avant qu'il ne s'entête à vouloir les suivre à la maison du Lion. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Shaïna. Les barreaux semblaient bien moins solides maintenant que la cosmo énergie du chevalier d'or s'était tue et la jeune femme avait visiblement hâte de sortir de là.

-« Pressons nous Shyriu, Seiya est partit affronter le chevalier du Lion mais il court un grave danger ! Je le sens, j'en suis persuadée ! »

-« Calme-toi ! Seiya a promis qu'il te retrouverait une fois que la bataille serait terminée. Mais d'abord je dois m'assurer que tu demeures en sécurité ! »

-« Je refuse de rentrer au camp alors que vous risquez tous vos vies pour Athéna ! Je suis moi aussi chevalier et à ce titre je… Aaah ! »

Shyriu avait brisé les barreaux et assommé la femme chevalier au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, lui épargnant ainsi un combat qui aurait été inutile. Personne ne l'aurait blâmé. C'était ça ou bien elle courait à une mort certaine. Il n'était certes pas plus avancé qu'elle sur ce plan, mais son devoir était d'épargner le plus de vies possibles et celle de Shaïna avait de l'importance pour son ami… il le savait. Pourtant il lui était impossible de retourner en arrière… D'un autre côté, Seiya était déjà en route. Il prit sa décision. Avant que Cassios n'ait tout à fait reprit conscience, il prit Shaïna dans ses bras et la ramena chez Mü qui la soignerait, à la vitesse de la lumière.


	17. Chapter 17

Les marches défilaient les unes après les autres, s'égrainant comme les flammes de cette monumentale horloge de marbre. Sinistre couleur bleu nuit de ces flammes… Sinistres pensées aussi. Pourquoi Shaïna l'avait-elle mit en garde contre le chevalier du Lion ? N'avait-il pas juré fidélité à Athéna au Japon ? Son maître n'était-elle pas proche de lui ? Etait-il différent de l'homme qu'il avait connu enfant ?

_-« Je me demande ce que tout ça signifie… Aiolia est un ami. Pourquoi voudrait-il me barrer la route ? Ça n'a pas de sens… Shaïna s'est forcément trompée ! »_

La bâtisse était impressionnante. Deux lions gigantesques sculptés dans du marbre blanc ouvraient le passage, menant à l'antre du fauve. Les colonnes étaient hautes mais fines, soutenant le lourd fronton sculpté. Seiya avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avança prudemment, les jambes un peu tremblantes. Tout était calme… jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sur son visage une brise aussi chaude que la braise. Un éclair au cœur de la pénombre le saisit sur le vif, balayant son corps comme un fétu de paille. Il se rattrapa de justesse avant de faire front.

-« Aiolia ? C'est moi Seiya ! On peut dire que tu ne changes pas, toujours aussi prompt à t'énerver ! »

-« Que fais-tu là ? »

-« Mais tu le sais bien voyons ! Nous sommes ici pour ramener le Pope à la raison et sauver Saori. Pour ça je dois me rendre au palais. Lui seul peut retirer la flèche d'or de sa poitrine ! D'ici sept heures à peine elle aura atteint son cœur ! Nous devons à tout prix arrêter ce massacre, l'injustice a trop duré ! »

-« Il n'y a aucune injustice ici, seulement un traître et son juge ! »

-« Un traître ? Je peux savoir à qui tu fais allusion ? »

-« Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer Seiya ! J'ai ordre de ne laisser personne traverser !»

-« Aurais-tu l'intention de m'empêcher de sauver Saori ? »

-« Personne ne doit traverser cette maison je te le répète, ordre du Pope ! »

-« Impossible ! Tu es devenu fou ma parole ? Depuis quand obéis-tu à cet homme ?»

La vérité commençait à se faire jour en lui. Il avait beau lutter contre l'évidence, l'homme dont il avait gardé un souvenir admiratif n'existait plus. Pourtant cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas… quelque chose d'anormal était arrivé.

-« Je ne vois qu'une explication. Tu le fais exprès pour faire croire aux autres que tu m'auras éliminé pour qu'au final je puisse passer sans encombre ! Si c'est le cas, j'accepte le combat ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, persuadé que le Lion jouait la comédie mais à sa grande surprise, Aiolia lança une attaque contre lui.

-« Lighting bolt ! »

-« AAAAAAAhh ! »

Il prit le coup de plein fouet. Seiya retomba lourdement sur le dallage glacé, l'impact formant un trou béant tout autour de lui. Ses membres étaient littéralement paralysés. Une douleur intense le parcourait de part en part, irradiant chaque muscle jusqu'à le faire hurler de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Pas Aiolia ! Pas lui !

Le chevalier d'or avança pas à pas, lentement, comme un chat cernant sa proie. Seiya observa ses yeux. Le regard bleu acier s'était voilé, envahit par un brouillard obscur, lui donnant l'air d'un possédé. Quelque chose d'anormal… comme si ce n'était pas lui.

-« Je suis désolé Seiya, mais je dois t'achever ! »

-« … »

-« L'heure est venue de faire taire votre insignifiante révolte. Tu dois comprendre qu'en t'attaquant au Pope c'est la déesse elle-même que tu menaces et cela je ne peux le permettre ! »

-« Non ! Attend ! Ne te rappelles-tu de rien ? As-tu oublié toutes les fois où tu m'as entraîné ? Tous ces moments passés avec nous ? Et Marine ? Elle aussi tu l'a oubliée ? »

Aiolia s'arrêta net, comme si quelque chose dans les paroles de Seiya avait tout à coup provoqué un choc en lui. Le jeune homme le remarqua et en profita pour se relever.

-« Bien sûr que non, tu n'as pas oublié. Je refuse de le croire ! »

-« Attend… je… je ne sais plus ! »

Le conflit s'était emparé de lui, provoquant une douleur lancinante et pernicieuse. Il tenta de lutter mais son cerveau était sous pression.

-« Aiolia ! Dis-moi ce que tu as ! Répond moi ! »

Au moment où Seiya s'approcha, le chevalier du Lion secoua la tête avec énervement et le repoussa de la main.

-« Ne… ne t'approche pas de moi Seiya ! Aaargh ! »

-« Non, laisse-moi t'aider ! »

-« Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi ! Va-t'en je te dis ! »

Le chevalier de bronze n'écouta pas. Il tenta de le toucher mais fut repoussé avec violence. Borné, il se leva de nouveau, constatant rapidement que le Lion avait retrouvé son regard d'ébène. Une fois de plus, il chercha à comprendre. Quelque chose en lui s'était brisée et cette constatation lui faisait plus mal que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre. Aiolia avait toujours représenté pour lui l'amour de la justice, la chaleur sous ses airs sévères de chevalier. En lui il avait presque vu un frère. Ses valeurs étaient nobles et il n'aurait jamais laissé personne s'en prendre à lui. Il savait aussi lui redonner courage lorsque Seiya avait besoin d'un coup de pousse.

-«Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? J'aimerais comprendre. Tu n'as jamais agi de la sorte ! C'est à croire que tu es manipulé ! »

-« Tu parles trop Seiya ! »

Aiolia projeta une autre attaque, plus puissante cette fois.

-« Par la griffe du Lion ! »

Seiya fit un bond pour l'éviter, mais l'attaque trop rapide pour lui, toucha sa jambe. Un craquement lui arracha un cri. Il retomba lourdement, se réceptionna mal…

_-« Tonnerre ! Ma jambe est brisée ! »_

Aiolia n'y prêta pas attention. Alors qu'il allait revenir à la charge, quelqu'un se mit à hurler depuis l'entrée.

-« Non ! Attend ! Laisse-moi m'en occuper ! »

Seiya se retourna. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Derrière lui se tenait le seul homme assez fou pour se trouver en cet endroit maudit : Cassios.

-« Quoi ? Encore toi ? »

Avançant d'un air déterminé, il foudroya Pégase du regard. Il avait profité de l'absence de Shyriu, partit s'occuper de Shaïna, pour poursuivre sa route et le retrouver. C'était sans compter sur l'honneur de Seiya. Jamais il ne le laisserait affronter le chevalier du Lion. Primo il ne serait pas de taille et secundo, il n'avait aucune raison de sacrifier sa vie inutilement, même s'il était son ennemi juré. Pourtant Cassios ne semblait pas être là pour l'aider.

-« Que fais-tu là ? N'as-tu pas compris que tu ne nous es d'aucune utilité ! Tout ce que tu vas gagner c'est te faire tuer et au nom de quoi bon sang !. Es-tu tombé sur la tête ? »

Cassios ne fit pas attention à la remarque. Il fit mine de vouloir se venger.

-« Laisse le moi Aiolia… j'ai un petit compte à régler avec lui ! »

-« C'est toi qui aurais dû remporter le combat pour la possession de l'armure, n'est-ce pas ? Tu tiens là une occasion en or de te venger ! »

-« Effectivement, je compte bien faire trembler ce vermisseau ! »

Seiya tombait des nues. Ce n'était pas son jour de chance ! D'abord Aiolia, ensuite Cassios ! Il avait peu de chances de sortir vivant de ce combat. Il s'attendait à mourir mais le molosse changea brusquement d'attitude. Surprenant le Lion, il le saisit, serra son poignet dans une main, sa taille dans l'autre, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Fixant Seiya, il lui lança :

-« Allez, maintenant dépêche-toi de quitter cette maison pendant que je le retiens ! Presse toi Seiya, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps ! »

-« Mais tu es fous, tu… »

-« Cesse de parler comme ça, presse toi ! »

-« Bien ! »

Seiya ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il se leva tant bien que mal, sa jambe ensanglantée le faisant atrocement souffrir. Il avança en direction de la sortie mais Aiolia ne se laissa pas faire. La poigne de Cassios ne suffirait pas à le tenir en place. Le colosse résista tant qu'il put mais se fut peine perdue. Le lion se débarrassa de l'emprise dans les minutes qui suivirent, fonçant sur Seiya qui avait le dos tourné. Le géant tombé à terre hurla :

-« Attention, derrière toi ! »

-« Quoi ? »

Un bruit assourdissant résonna aux oreilles de Pégase au moment où Aiolia lui envoya un droit bien placée qui le projeta au tapis. Cette fois il ne s'en releva pas.

_-« Quel idiot je fais, je n'ai pas vu le coup venir ! »_

Gardant tant bien que mal un œil ouvert, Seiya cru halluciner. Il distingua la silhouette massive de Cassios s'avancer et se placer devant lui. Il voulait l'en empêcher, se lever et réagir, mais le coup qu'il avait reçu avait brisé ses forces. Aiolia fixa le disciple de l'Ophiuccus d'un air méprisant.

-« Si j'étais toi je ne resterais pas ici une minute de plus ! »

Maison du Bélier

-« Tu as bien fait de me l'amener. Soit tranquille, elle sera en sécurité ici ! »

Etendue sur une banquette, Shaïna reposait. Seule sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalles réguliers, trahissant la vie en elle. Shyriu l'observait d'un regard à la fois perplexe et bienveillant. Il avait perçu quelque chose lorsque Seiya s'était précipité vers la geôle où la femme chevalier avait été enfermée par Cancer et il avait su. Il y avait quelque chose entre son ami et cette fille mais cette idée l'attrista. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour ça. En ce qui le concerne, il avait toujours réussi à préserver Shunreï des affres de la guerre. Pourtant à cause du chevalier d'or du Cancer, il avait failli la perdre. Etait-ce un avantage d'avoir une compagne en tant que chevalier ? Il se posait souvent la question. C'était surtout quelque chose de risqué. D'un autre côté, Shaïna était une femme chevalier. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais l'amour rend parfois plus téméraire qu'intelligent. Mü s'approcha, accompagné de Kiki et Aldébaran qui les avait rejoints, coupant court aux réflexions du Dragon. Ils l'interrogèrent du regard.

-« Elle voulait à tout prix aider Seiya… visiblement elle y aurait laissé la vie. Je vous remercie Mü. A présent je dois y retourner ! »

-« Oui, presse-toi ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment »

-« Que voulez-vous dire maître ? »

-« Le chevalier du Lion se prépare à éliminer Seiya ! »

-« Comment ? Mais pourtant je croyais qu'ils étaient amis depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire ? »

-« Oui c'est la vérité. Mais quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit. Il n'est plus lui-même. Je crains que si personne n'intervient, la vie de Seiya soit menacée ! »

-« Un maléfice ? J'y vais ! »

Sans attendre, Shyriu se dépêcha de traverser à nouveau les premières maisons. En chemin il croisa Shun qui avait réussi à sortir sans encombre de la maison des Gémeaux. Il s'étonna de ne pas trouver Hyoga avec lui. A sa question silencieuse, Andromède répondit par la négative, traduisant ainsi son impuissance face à ce qui était advenu de leur ami.

Quelque part dans la maison du Verseau

Un corps gît inerte sur le sol de marbre. Des bruits de pas se font entendre, suivis d'un court silence et d'un profond soupir.

_-« Hyoga… je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Je t'avais dit de ne pas te présenter au Sanctuaire ! Désormais te voici mon hôte…ton destin est lié à la mort jeune Cygnus… »_

Laissant là étendu le corps de son disciple, Camus s'efface dans la pénombre. Il attendra son réveil, le moment où Hyoga reprendra connaissance pour le mettre au défi, mais pour le moment… il choisit de lui laisser le temps d'émerger.

Village de Rodario

-« Comment est-ce possible ? Comment a-t-il pu ? »

-« Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu mon enfant ? »

Arsinöé s'était réfugiée dans son village d'enfant, aux pieds des collines abruptes du domaine sacré. Elle cherchait des réponses à ses questions, réponses que Camus n'avait jamais vraiment voulu lui donner. Elle s'était rendue chez le vieil homme qui passait pour être la sagesse incarnée et lui sourit d'un de ces sourires tristes qu'on ne voie que chez les cœurs en peine. Il l'avait invité à s'asseoir dans son humble demeure, habitué à voir défiler devant lui les visages de jeunes gens confrontés aux obstacles de la vie.

-« Je parle du seigneur du Verseau. Je pensais qu'étant éprit de moi et moi de lui, il me parlerait de ses missions, des risques encourus, des enjeux de cette bataille qui semble avoir commencé là-haut »

Le « là-haut » faisait bien sur référence à la colline des temples zodiacaux, où se trouvait à cette heure, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé ou qu'elle aimait encore… elle ne savait plus très bien. Elle était perdue, pensant tout à coup à Shura. Qu'était-t-il devenu ? Etait t-il toujours aussi froid et distant ? S'était t-il fâché avec Camus à son sujet ? Elle se gronda intérieurement.

_-« Imbécile, pour eux tu ne constitues pas le centre du monde et ils ont autre chose à faire en ce moment, que de se préoccuper de toi ! Redescend sur terre et oublie tout ça ! »_

La voix du vieil homme résonna.

-« Je pense que depuis le jour où le Pope t'a pris à son service on ne t'a plus beaucoup vu ici. Les chevaliers consacrent leurs vies à la déesse Athéna et en ce sens il leur est impossible d'aimer… Ou alors ils le font en secret. Non pas que la déesse les empêcherait d'être heureux, loin de là. Mais le problème c'est toujours la constance de la guerre. Ils passent leur vie à s'entraîner pour défendre les hommes de la folie des dieux et tu dois comprendre que leur destin exceptionnel exige certains sacrifices… »

Arsinöé réfléchit aux propos du vieil homme.

-« J'ai compris que le chevalier du Verseau devait se battre contre quelqu'un qui lui est cher. Il a dit qu'il s'agissait de son disciple, un chevalier de bronze il me semble. Mais j'ai eu mal en entendant ses mots. Pour moi il a toujours été une personne de bien, sensible aux autres et doux. Le fait qu'il puisse s'en prendre à ce jeune homme m'est insupportable ! Encore plus quand il s'agit de quelqu'un de proche ! C'est comme s'il décidait tout à coup de renier la bonté et la droiture qui l'ont toujours habitées ! J'ai perdu l'homme que j'aime le jour où cette guerre s'est déclarée. C'est pourquoi je suis rentrée ! »

-« Tu t'inquiètes pour rien Arsinöé ! Tu as toujours été passionnée par nature, mais prend garde à ce que tes sentiments ou sauts d'humeur n'aillent pas causer quelques troubles en ces lieux. Tu es belle mon enfant… et je suis persuadé que le chevalier du Verseau tient à toi. Sinon pourquoi t'aurait-il couvert de faveurs pendant ces deux dernières années ? Reste ici le temps que la guerre s'achève et tu prendras ta décision ensuite ! »

Arsinöé se sentait déjà mieux. Les paroles du vieux sage l'avaient apaisée. Pourtant au fond d'elle, son cœur criait son besoin d'être rassurée. Elle voulait parler à quelqu'un qui connaissait bien Camus, à défaut de lui parler à lui.

-« Je dois y retourner »

-« Es-tu sûre que ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire soit sage? »

-« Sage je n'en suis pas sûr, mais ne craignez rien. Cette rencontre ne pourras que m'éclairer sur le seigneur du Verseau »

-« Soit prudente ! Le Sanctuaire est en état de siège, si j'étais toi j'attendrais encore un peu ! Et c'est parfois parmi les agneaux qu'on trouve les loups les plus vils ! »

Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle avait trop envie de savoir… Elle se rendrait chez Shura ! »

Maison du Lion

-« Pour la dernière fois Cassios, je t'ordonne de te pousser et de me laisser lui régler son compte ! »

-« Je refuse ! »

Seiya n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Cassios était tranquille, déterminé à attendre son sort. Il savait au fond de lui, que Shaïna ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle aimait Seiya et cela lui donnait l'envie de se sacrifier pour elle. Il voulait que le jeune Pégase reste en vie et prenne soin d'elle. Son existence prendrait tout son sens ici, dans la maison du Lion.

-« Visiblement, tu tiens à mourir… je t'aurais prévenu ! Par la boule de feu ! »

-« … »

-« Non, Cassios ! Non ! »

La voix de Seiya ne suffit pas à couvrir le hurlement de douleur du colosse. Cassios l'avait protégé, l'attaque heurtant sa chair comme un feu brûlant, mordant sa silhouette de haut en bas. A l'instant où ce choc eut lieu, Aiolia sentit quelque chose de désagréable s'agiter dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux et recula, alors que Cassios s'effondrait inerte aux pieds de Seiya.

Lorsque le Lion rouvrit les yeux, ce qu'il vit devant lui l'étonna au plus haut point. Il avait l'impression de s'éveiller d'un long cauchemar, comme si son cerveau était enfin libéré de son carcan de feu. Il se rendit très vite compte de l'état de la situation. D'un côté Seiya allongé à terre, très mal en point. De l'autre son ennemi d'enfance, reposant inerte sur le dallage de sa maison. La vérité le heurta amèrement. Le responsable c'était lui. Lui seul. Il aurait voulu revenir en arrière pour éviter ça mais c'était trop tard…

-« Seiya, non ! »

La voix qu'il perçut derrière lui le figea encore plus. Se retournant lentement, son regard embrassa celui de Marine, arrivée sur les lieux à l'instant même où il avait frappé Cassios. Elle l'avait vu faire. Elle savait. Le chevalier d'argent se tenait là, immobile dans la lumière solaire qui filtrait à travers l'entrée monumentale. Il devina ses yeux aller et venir d'un corps à l'autre, de celui de son disciple à celui de Cassios. Un sentiment de panique envahit la femme chevalier. Elle courut vers Seiya, le saisit par les épaules et le secoua. Le jeune homme commençait à tourner de l'œil.

-« Seiya ! Seiya, réponds moi ! »

Il fit un ultime effort pour rester conscient.

-« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Ce qu'il distingua était flou.

-« Ma… Marine ? C'est bien toi ? »

-« Oui… Mon Dieu, tu es dans un sal état ! Qui a fait ça ? »

-« Aio… Lui… je…»

Il montra faiblement du doigt le coupable. Marine constata l'évidence. Comment croire une telle chose ? L'homme qu'elle aime serait responsable de l'état de Seiya ? Son ancien disciple ? Lui, si jeune… Lui qui aurait pu être son frère… Le frère qu'elle avait perdu.

-« Non… »

Le mot s'était échappé du masque, à peine audible. Le chevalier du Lion l'avait perçu… il tendit les mains en signe d'impuissance, fit un pas vers elle, puis deux…

-« Marine… »

L'interpellée ne bougea pas, ni ne répondit. Elle était accroupie face à Seiya, hébétée. Pesant rapidement dans son esprit le pour et le contre, elle finit par se relever doucement, aidant le jeune homme à se remettre sur pieds. Elle s'approcha de et confia à son oreille attentive :

-« Seiya… Tu dois reprendre courage et avancer. La bataille est gagnée. Maintenant je te demande d'aller tout droit sans te retourner »

-« Oui… je… je crois pouvoir le faire… »

-« Vas, ne perd pas de temps ! Rend toi à la maison de la Vierge. Tes compagnons t'y rejoindront ! »

-« Je dois sauver Athéna… Saori… »

-« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai appris ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Il la fixa mais ne fit que contempler un masque sans vie. Il savait qu'elle pouvait entendre ses pensées, c'est pourquoi il lui confia une chose qu'eux seuls pourraient partager.

_-« Avant de poursuivre ma route je tiens à te dire… Aiolia… ce n'est pas lui le responsable »_

_-« Que dis-tu ? »_

_-« Il n'a pas changé, crois-moi !... Je suis certain qu'il s'est passé quelque chose… après la mort de Cassios quelque chose a changé. Ne lui en veux pas ! »_

Marine n'en croyais pas ses pensées !... Non seulement Aiolia était responsable de l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait Seiya mais en plus ce dernier le défendait ! D'un autre côté, elle sentait qu'une présence maléfique avait occupé les lieux quelques minutes seulement avant son arrivée, ce qui confirmait les propos de son disciple. Il avait raison… cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Pégase se tourna vers le Lion, toujours debout face à eux. Il semblait honteux.

-« Seiya, je… »

-« Nous parlerons de tout ça lorsque cette guerre sera terminée… heureux de retrouver l'homme que j'ai connu… »

-« Je ne mérite pas ton pardon… »

-« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça… »

Il souligna sa phrase en désignant Marine d'un mouvement du menton, avant de donner au chevalier une tape amicale sur l'épaule et de s'éloigner. Passant près de son maître, il hocha la tête.

-« Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui… J'y vais ! »

-« … »

La silhouette en armure s'effaça en direction de la sortie. Seiya s'en allait combattre un nouvel ennemi : le chevalier de la Vierge.

Escaliers du Sanctuaire

-« Pressons-nous Shun ! Si nous arrivons trop tard Seiya risque d'y passer ! »

-« Je… je fais ce que je peux ! Oh ! Regarde ! J'aperçois le fronton de la maison du Lion ! »

-« Oui, je le vois aussi ! »

Temple du Lion

Une fois son protégé partit, Marine se retourna. Délicatement, elle ôta son masque. Aiolia s'approcha d'elle avant de s'arrêter à distance respectueuse. Distance due à la honte profonde qu'il ressentait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir frappé Seiya… Jamais elle ne pardonnerait. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et y lut une profonde tristesse.

-« Marine…»

-« N'approche pas ! »

-« Mais je… »

-« Reste où tu es !»

-« Mais Marine !»

-« .. »

-« Je n'étais plus moi-même. Je regrette ce qui s'est passé, crois-moi ! »

-« Je pensais que la volonté d'un frère pouvait surmonter n'importe quel sortilège. Pour Seiya c'est ce que tu étais… »

-« Le Pope… J'ai été pris en traître, ce n'était pas loyal ! C'est lui qui m'a frappé le jour où je me suis rendu au palais pour lui demander de rendre des comptes! Quand je suis rentré je n'étais plus moi-même ! Je t'ai cherché. Tu étais partie ! »

-« Pas loyal ! Il a été lâche tu veux dire ! Il n'a pas osé t'affronter directement car il savait qu'il perdrait la mise. Alors il a préféré t'attaquer par derrière… Ironie du sort ! Il a tenu à ce que ce soit toi qui le fasse. A ce que ce soit toi qui tue Seiya ! C'est tellement plus réjouissant ! »

Elle avait parlé lentement, un brin d'ironie dans la voix. Sa gorge était nouée par les émotions qui brûlaient en elle et menaçaient d'exploser. Elle désirait lui faire payer l'inquiétude qu'il lui avait causée… Toutes ces heures à songer à lui et à se ronger les sangs. Désormais elle n'était plus qu'une femme qui aime. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : être dans ses bras. Qu'il vienne la chercher et l'enveloppe de son cosmos rayonnant. Se noyer en lui, respirer la fragrance de sa peau, à nouveau être consumée par le feu ardent de ses lèvres. Mais Aiolia ne bougea pas.

-« Tu as raison… je n'ai aucune excuse. J'aurais dû lutter… mais la douleur était réellement intenable. Je ne suis pas digne de toi Marine… ni de l'admiration que Seiya me porte… Toi et ton amour… »

Il s'approcha lentement, tendit une main qu'il posa sur la joue immobile.

-« Je te fais souffrir comme j'ai souffert toutes ces années… »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Dans les siens, elle pouvait lire la détresse, la peur de la perdre. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser clairement, pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Néanmoins, quelque chose en elle la persuada qu'elle avait raison.

_-« Comment différencier une bonne d'une sage décision ? »_

Aiolia avait baissé sa main, conscient que Marine était en pleine réflexion. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, la faible lueur qui animait son regard deux minutes plus tôt s'était muée en une détermination sans bornes, une flamme incandescente inébranlable que rien n'arrêterait. Il attendit la sentence, inquiet à l'idée de l'avoir perdue.

-« Aiolia… »

La voix était calme mais ferme.

-« Il serait plus sage de s'éloigner quelque temps … »

Ce qu'il craignait le plus arrivait. L'inéluctable malgré son désir profond de s'amender. Etait-t-elle cruelle au point d'ignorer son innocence ? Ou bien fuyait-t-elle la souffrance ? Il ne pouvait rester sans rien dire.

-« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je n'ai rien fait qui justifie une telle décision !... Si un chevalier peu souffrir mille mort… il souffre encore plus lorsque son cœur est mis en morceaux ! »

-« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, en effet. Mais vu les circonstances… les risques que nous courrons tous alors qu'Athéna meurt à petits feux… il est plus sage de réfléchir à tout ça chacun de notre côté. La seule chose qui doit compter désormais, c'est la sauvegarde du monde face à la folie meurtrière de Saga. Aurais-tu oublié qui tu es ? »

-« Depuis que je porte cette armure, je veille sur la justice. T'aimer fait pour moi entièrement partie de mon univers. Je ne me vois pas faire sans… plus maintenant ! Le discours que tu tiens est à nouveau froid et distant. Te cacher derrière ton statut de guerrière ne réussira pas à masquer tes sentiments ! Quant à Seiya… si tu veux mon avis il est temps que tu cesses de le couver ! »

La détermination de Marine commençait à faiblir.

-« N'as-tu pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? »

Il resta un moment muet… réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait dit. Quelque chose lui aurait échappé ? Il lut soudain dans ses yeux d'azur l'élément essentiel : Saga.

-« Saga ? S'agit-il de l'homme qui était si proche de mon frère ? »

-« Justement… »

Le visage du Lion se mua en une tout autre expression, passant de la tristesse à l'étonnement lorsqu'il vit la femme chevalier lui présenter un petit objet sculpté. Il constata par la même occasion que l'armure d'argent qu'elle portait était gravement endommagée. Du sang s'était répandu… elle devait être épuisée. Pourtant la curiosité l'emporta sur son désir de la soigner. Il attendit avec impatience ses explications.

-« Je dois te remettre ce pendentif. Il se trouvait autour du cou de l'homme qui a été assassiné par Saga. Je parle de l'ancien Pope, son frère jumeau : Arlès »

-« Comment ? »

-« Je te dis la vérité Aiolia. J'ai compris en me rendant à Star Hill »

-« Mais tu… »

-« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Que je n'avais pas le droit de m'y rendre, que c'est un lieu interdit uniquement réservé au Pope pour consulter l'oracle. Mais je devais y aller pour avoir la preuve qui nous manquait. Voilà pourquoi tu ne m'as pas trouvé au temple lorsque tu es rentré. Maintenant je sais que tout ce que Saori a dit est la vérité, que ton frère n'était pas un traître et que le Pope actuel qui domine le Sanctuaire est un imposteur. Le corps de l'ancien patriarche gît toujours là-haut, sur une dalle funéraire. Je crois vu son état… qu'il est là depuis plusieurs années. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Ton frère m'a parlé… »

-« Ayoros ? Mais comment ? »

-« Je l'ignore. Mais j'ai distinctement entendu sa voix dans mon esprit »

-« Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

-« Il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi et de te remettre le pendentif d'Arlès, son ami d'enfance. Il a ajouté que c'était quelque chose d'important. Et le voici… »

Elle s'approcha, prit délicatement la main du chevalier dans la sienne et y plaça le pendentif couleur de lune. Un instant abasourdi par la révélation et ce qu'avait accompli la jeune femme, Aiolia ne réagit pas immédiatement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu' il reprit ses esprits et observa avec attention le bijou déposé au creux de sa paume que des images d'autrefois volontairement occultées refirent surface. Son passé, son enfance. Il se rappelait parfaitement de cet homme. Ayoros avait raison. Le pendentif était un moyen pour aider Aiolia à guérir… une amulette emplie de l'amour du passé. L'amour de son frère, l'amour fraternel qui le liait à Arlès. Il tomba à genoux. Elle le vit grincer des dents. Il s'en voulait. Tout à coup prise de pitié, elle voulut l'enlacer mais se ressaisit immédiatement. Elle devait s'en tenir à sa décision pour leur bien. Il parla doucement…

-« Tu as peut être raison… la guerre détruit trop de choses autour de moi. Elle a pris mon frère comme elle a pris Arlès… comme elle a failli m'anéantir et anéantir Seiya. Je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine et je te jure que cet homme paiera pour tout le mal qu'il a fait. Pour ce qu'il a détruit aujourd'hui… J'ai failli perdre un ami et maintenant je te perds toi… »

L'expression arracha à Marine un haut le cœur. La perdre, elle ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle désirait juste leur laisser du temps. Laisser passer la guerre pour mieux se retrouver… elle avança. Un pas… deux… sa main glissa dans la chevelure bouclée. Il ne releva pas son visage… prostré… honteux… soumis. Elle poursuivit sa caresse ce qui déclencha en lui un relatif apaisement. Il put respirer à nouveau… Elle murmura.

-« Je ne t'abandonne pas… Je te rejoins »

Se redressant, elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna vers la sortie, prenant la route qui la ramènerait au camp des femmes chevaliers. Elle risquait de se faire prendre, mais elle n'en avait cure ! Seul résonnait en elle la douleur de la décision qu'elle s'était imposée. Une séparation nécessaire due au devoir et à la blessure que l'attitude d'Aiolia avait causé en elle. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce qui s'était produit… quelque chose s'était brisé. Elle avait besoin de temps et lui d'espace. Lorsqu'elle eut quitté les lieux, ne laissant derrière elle que silence et résignation, le chevalier du Lion se jura intérieurement de ne plus jamais la décevoir. Ne plus jamais trahir la confiance de la déesse… et plus que tout. Il promit de tuer le responsable de la mort de Cassios. Laissant là ses inquiétudes, il s'approcha du cadavre de l'homme et le saisit, emportant avec sa dépouille toutes les souillures du passé. Il prit la décision de l'enterrer, le pendentif d'Arlès autour de son cou. Une pensée parcourait sans relâche son esprit. Une pensée pour celle que le colosse avait toujours aimée… mais qui ne le saurait jamais.

A quelques lieues de là, dans une petite chambre au cœur de la maison de Mü, une jeune femme rêvait. Elle faisait un rêve agité dans lequel elle voyait deux hommes s'affronter… mais un seul lui souriait. Dans son rêve, c'est Seiya qu'elle voyait.

Un peu plus bas, confrontée toujours plus près et plus vite à la mort, Saori subissait les tourments de sa propre épreuve. Expiation de son enfance trop choyée. Perte de l'innocence pour grandir dans la souffrance. Face au mal, face à ses sentiments. A la fois déesse vierge et jeune femme désireuse d'aimer. Au cœur de l'abîme dans lequel elle errait jusqu'au dénouement final, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher elle aussi de penser à un homme :

_-« Seiya… »_


	18. Chapter 18

Seiya l'avait échappé belle. Aiolia avait bien faillit le tuer, prit au piège de la volonté maléfique du Pope. A qui devait-il son salut ? Pas à Athéna cette fois ! Il devait se rendre à l'évidence… Son cœur battait de façon désordonnée mais cela n'était pas dû à la fatigue. Il s'en voulait presque de n'avoir rien pu faire pour sauver Cassios. La voix de Shaïna résonnait encore dans son esprit.

_« Ta gentillesse te perdra Seiya »_

Elle avait raison mais c'était plus fort que lui. Ne pas ressentir de tristesse à cet instant précis aurait été malvenu.

Il aperçut l'entrée du temple suivant. Environnement empreint de calme et de sérénité… Paradoxe étrange avec l'agitation qui germait en lui de façon progressive. Tout s'effondrait alentour, toutes ses belles certitudes, sa confiance aveugle en son ami, le prestige du Sanctuaire, l'infaillibilité de la déesse… Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que Marine puisse pénétrer l'enceinte des temples sacrés. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle se préoccupait d'Aiolia à ce point. Il aurait aimé la soutenir mais ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. Une nouvelle fois, il devait accomplir son destin.

Pendant ce temps

Les pas de la femme chevalier étaient pesants, emprunts de gravité au moment où elle s'apprêtait à quitter les douze temples. Passant près de la maison du bélier, elle croisa Aldébaran, le saluant d'un discret signe de tête. La tristesse qu'elle dégageait n'échappa pas au deuxième gardien, de même que l'état suspect de son armure. Bien qu'étant charpenté comme un roc, il connaissait la sensibilité des femmes et leurs tracas. Mais dans le cas du chevalier de l'Aigle, il trouvait son attitude inhabituelle.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

- Que dis-tu ?

- Tu as vu Aiolia n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait mieux valu ne pas venir. Le Sanctuaire est devenu un endroit maudit !

- Tu fais erreur. Je m'apprêtais à retourner au camp pour monter la garde !

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Marine… Tu as toujours été une forte tête mais je sais bien ce que tu éprouves. Si je peux me permettre un conseil : rentre chez toi !

- Tu me connais mal. Je ne suis pas du genre à attendre patiemment les bras croisés. Surtout pas quand la déesse est en danger ! Quant aux sentiments, je ne suis pas censé en avoir et tu le sais !

Le chevalier du Taureau fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait sentir l'altération profonde au sein du cosmos de l'Aigle, signe de son désarroi. Pourtant il refusa de la pousser à bout. Elle avait d'avantage besoin d'un ami. Il cessa de la fixer et reporta son attention sur le toit de la première maison, légèrement en contrebas.

- Bien entendu… Je dois te laisser, Mü m'attends. Je suis censé lui rapporter un élixir de guérison pour sa patiente

- Sa patiente ?

- Shaïna est dans le coma. Shyriu a été contraint de l'empêcher de poursuivre sa route. Elle s'était mise en tête d'aider Seiya à combattre le Pope…

- Comment s'est-elle retrouvée ici ? Moi qui pensais avoir tout entendu !

- Ca ne te ressemble pas de parler comme ça… Tu devrais accepter tes sentiments au lieu de tenter de les renier ! Athéna n'a jamais ordonné d'effacer totalement l'amour et la compassion de nos cœurs ! L'essentiel est de rester dans le droit chemin et de préserver la paix

- Que sais-tu de l'amour?

Le silence dura quelques secondes avant qu'Aldébaran ne se décide à répondre en soupirant pesamment.

- J'en sais suffisamment…

Marine ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage. Le deuxième saint d'or était probablement plus sensible qu'il n'y paraissait et il n'avait soufflé mot à personne de son passé, ni de sa vie privée. Si Shaïna avait réussie à passer la barrière des temples, c'est qu'il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose de grave. Elle brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je crois qu'elle s'est fait attraper par un des sbires du Pope à son arrivée. Je l'ai croisé alors qu'elle tentait de rentrer au camp !

- Est-ce que tu sais qui l'a amenée ?

- Pas vraiment. Mü pense que c'est l'un d'entre nous. Etant donné que ton disciple et ses compagnons ont pu passer les premières épreuves et accéder à la cinquième maison, ils ont certainement réglé le sort du coupable !

- Je l'espère… Maintenant excuse-moi mais je dois partir

- Méfie-toi quand tu rentreras… il semble que l'agitation se soit emparée du camp en votre absence. Je crains le pire !

- Merci…

Aldébaran hocha la tête d'un air sérieux et la regarda s'éloigner en silence.

_« Tout le monde ici sait quels sentiments la lient à Aiolia… Mais les jours à venir n'annoncent rien de bon. Arrivé un moment, il nous faudra tous faire un choix…»_

Cessant de remuer sa conscience, il se mit en route pour la maison du Bélier où son ami l'attendait.

Temple du Lion

Lorsque Shun et Shyriu accédèrent à la maison du Lion ils pensaient y trouver Seiya, plus mort que vif. Mais seul un pesant silence les accueillit. Des bruits de pas attirèrent leur attention.

- Méfions-nous ! Il s'agit sûrement du chevalier du Lion !

Andromède se mit en garde, prêt à attaquer, lorsque la voix lourde du cinquième gardien leur parvînt.

- Inutile de vous inquiéter… vous ne risquez rien ici !

- Je ne comprends pas… où est notre compagnon, le chevalier de Pégase ?

- Seiya est déjà en route pour la sixième maison. Si j'étais vous je ne perdrais pas une minute de plus et irait le retrouver !

Le dragon questionna son ami du regard et une demi-seconde leur suffit pour prendre une décision.

- Merci… mais…

Le regard de Shyriu se posa instinctivement sur le corps sans vie reposant entre les bras solides du Lion. Il ne pût s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Est-ce que cet homme est ?...

- Oui… Cet homme m'a libéré et a sauvé votre ami par la même occasion ! Je dois assumer mes actes et ensevelir son corps… ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable !

- …

Les bronzes gardèrent le silence en signe de respect. Quelque chose d'autre s'était produit mais cela ne les regardait pas. Les profondes crevasses qui marbraient de long en large la dépouille de Cassios traduisaient à elle seules la puissance de l'attaque qu'il avait reçue. Ils ne devaient pas s'attarder… malgré leur désir d'en savoir plus. Il fit signe à Shun mais Aiolia les retînt encore un instant.

- Attendez !

- … ?

- Avant de partir je dois vous mettre en garde. Le gardien de la prochaine maison est le chevalier de la Vierge, Shaka. En aucun cas vous ne devez le laisser ouvrir les yeux si vous voulez avoir une chance de vaincre ! N'oubliez pas non plus le septième sens… C'est la seule chose qui pourra vous sauver…

Les deux compères remercièrent d'un signe de tête leur hôte et se mirent rapidement en route. Ils rejoignirent au plus vite Pégase, qui se préparait à combattre.

Portes de l'Acropole

Arsinoé ne voulait plus attendre. Elle voulait connaître le secret de cette chevalerie mythique. Connaître les risques encourus par Camus et de quoi était faite sa vie. Elle savait si peu de choses sur le Sanctuaire. Toutes les fois où elle se rendait chez le Verseau, elle ne voyait rien d'autre que les escaliers monumentaux, l'ombre nocturne de quelques temples et l'antre de son âme sœur. Jamais plus… jamais moins. La conversation qu'ils avaient eue ensemble la veille de la séparation avait ravivé sa curiosité. Le vieux sage l'avait pourtant mise en garde.

Elle ne devait pas rendre visite à Shura maintenant. Rien ne garantissait qu'il fût toujours l'ami de Camus. Elle se posa un instant pour réfléchir à la question, réalisant brutalement qu'elle s'était mise en tête toute seule cette hypothèse sans avoir l'occasion d'en vérifier la véracité. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à Shura ? Elle décida de ne pas se poser plus de questions et prit la direction du mont sacré d'un pas assuré.

Lorsqu'elle accéda au terre-plein supérieur qui dominait les arènes, elle vit des soldats aller et venir dans un vent de panique incontrôlé. Un miracle qu'elle soit arrivée là sans encombre ! Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu tout ça. Des temples magnifiques, immenses… un peu usés par le temps. Un escalier monumental, deux immenses arènes et ce qu'on aurait pu appeler un village intérieur, niché aux pieds de remparts étourdissants, tant ils étaient grands. C'est au moment où elle s'avançait vers les marches de cette impressionnante acropole, qu'elle fut stoppée dans son dessein par le chevalier d'or du Bélier. A ses côtés, Arsinoé cru apercevoir un corps de femme étendu sans vie, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de découvrir de qui il s'agissait. Un homme à la chevelure mauve et à l'armure étincelante lui fit face, surpris de voir que la personne qui se tenait devant lui n'était qu'une simple jeune femme âgée de dix-huit voir dix-neuf ans.

- Je peux savoir où vous comptez aller ?

- Je suis venir voir quelqu'un

- Puis-je savoir qui ?

- Je viens voir le chevalier du Verseau

En entendant cela, Mü faillit s'étouffer.

- On ne vous a pas mis au courant de la situation ! Je regrette mais je ne peux vous laisser passer !

- Je ne comprends pas. Je vous croyais un de ses amis. N'est-ce pas le cas ?

- Ecoutez… Camus ne serait pas tout à fait ravi d'apprendre que vous risquez votre vie inutilement en venant ici… Vous devriez retourner auprès de votre famille

Et Mü s'éloigna, indifférent.

- Je vous en prie ! Attendez ! Je ne suis pas étrangère au domaine, je viens de Rodario ! Et ce qui se passe ici nous concerne également il me semble !

Le chevalier d'or du Bélier fut contraint de s'adoucir un peu.

- Camus ne vous a rien dit pour ne pas vous inquiéter. C'est la guerre ici ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Vous constaterez que le Sanctuaire est sous bonne garde… Je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous !

Une voix forte et un peu rude se fit entendre.

- Du calme Mü ! Tu vas finir par nous l'effrayer… Il me semble avoir déjà vu ce petit oiseau là… Au fait, je t'ai apporté l'élixir dont tu avais besoin pour qui tu sais… Fais en bon usage !

Aldébaran lança une petite fiole en direction de son ami qui la saisit au vol. Puis il s'avança en direction d'Arsinoé, observant la jeune fille d'un regard bienveillant. Elle le reconnut immédiatement, réalisant qu'elle l'avait effectivement déjà croisé. Un jour où elle était venue chez Camus. Ils l'avaient tous deux surpris en compagnie d'une petite fille brune aux cheveux courts. Ils étaient assis au centre d'une belle pelouse verdoyante. Les laissant à leur discussion, ils avaient poursuivis leur route. Ce souvenir l'attendrit, à la fois parce qu'il lui ramenait des sensations de bonheur perdues et parce qu'elle se rendait compte des intentions protectrices du colosse d'or.

Elle s'avança vers Aldébaran, tout à coup un peu gêné face au sourire éclatant qu'elle lui adressa, au grand désespoir de Mü. Connaissant par cœur son compagnon d'armes, il se doutait que la partie serait difficile à remporter. La petite semblait bien trop déterminée à son goût et il était évident qu'elle ne renoncerait qu'après avoir épuisé tous ses atouts. En l'occurrence, le regard du Bélier se posa sur celui du Taureau qui, désireux d'aider la belle à la bouille adorable, se laissait déjà embobiner et n'approuva pas. Mü fit la moue. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit ! Les deux complices le fixèrent d'un air suppliant. Exaspéré, le Bélier piqua une colère noire.

- J'ai dit non !

- Mais quoi enfin ? La guerre n'empêche pas d'être galant ! Laisse-lui une chance ! Qui sait où nous serons demain ou même dans dix ans ! Et puis le danger n'est pas chez Camus !… Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça…

Arsinoé se cacha derrière le Taureau. Elle fixa Mü de son regard d'acier. Le Bélier haussa les sourcils d'un air navré.

- Ça suffit ! Vous ne me ferez pas prendre ce risque ! Aldébaran tu es ridicule. Elle ne passera pas, un point c'est tout ! D'ailleurs je dois retourner immédiatement auprès d'Athéna… et toi tu ferais mieux de reprendre ton poste, on ne sait jamais !

Arsinoé écarquilla les yeux.

- Athéna ? La déesse ! C'est donc pour elle que maître Camus fait tant de mystère ?

- Je te conseille de tenir ta langue petite… et encore une fois je le répète : rendre chez toi

Le regard du guerrier pénétra le sien.

_« Oui, je te conseille de partir car ici c'est la mort qui t'attend… ou la peine… »_

L'espace d'un instant, elle eut la sensation d'avoir perçu un message subliminal. Comme si le chevalier lui avait parlé par la pensée. Elle cligna des yeux et secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance. Mü s'était éloigné… ne restait que le vent. Aldébaran se trouvait bien embarrassé. Mü avait pris la fuite ou plutôt… il le laissait régler ce problème à sa manière. Il avait l'habitude des jeunes en général. Mais il fallait avouer que le cas était particulier. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Camus dissimulait dans ses tiroirs une beauté pareille. Il tenta d'en savoir plus.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à revoir le chevalier du Verseau ?

- Camus est l'homme que j'aime… depuis que ce conflit est déclaré il n'est plus le même. J'aimerais être auprès de lui. C'est ma place…

- Pardonne l'attitude de Mü, mais il a dit vrai au sujet de la situation ici. La guerre n'est pas une chose que l'on peut prendre à la légère ! L'amour n'est pas pour les chevaliers… ou alors au bon moment… je ne crois pas qu'aujourd'hui soit un jour propice à une rencontre… comprends-tu ?

Arsinoé se baissa et s'assit sur une des marches de marbre. Elle passa ses bras sous ses genoux et appuya son menton sur leur extrémité d'un air songeur. Aldébaran resta debout, de peur de s'attendrir.

- Que voulais-tu savoir ?

- Tellement de choses… pour être totalement franche, j'ai parfois l'impression de n'égayer que ses nuits…

Le chevalier du Taureau déglutit. Cette petite allait finir par le rendre nerveux…

- J'aimerai connaître le secret de votre ordre. Savoir quoi faire pour l'aider à mieux supporter la solitude propre à sa mission. Qu'il me parle d'Athéna et des raisons de ce conflit… savoir où je vais… si notre amour à un avenir ou non… J'en suis venue à souhaiter être en danger pour qu'il se décide à me rejoindre… mais vous me direz sûrement que c'est une réaction puérile…

- Tu attends peut être beaucoup de lui ? Les chevaliers d'or restent des hommes… peu au fait des choses du monde extérieur… nous n'avons que peu d'expérience en matière de sentiments… même si… tu sais je vais te confier une chose : il y a quelques années de ça j'ai connu une jeune fille, elle était un peu plus âgée que toi… au départ elle ne voyait en moi qu'une sorte de grand frère un peu trop protecteur, un mentor… quelqu'un qui lui donnait de bons conseils et la poussait à s'entraîner

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle a été attaquée alors que je me trouvais en mission …

- Mais je croyais que vous n'aviez pas le droit de sortir du Sanctuaire ?

- Sauf sur ordre du Pope, qui est notre autorité tutélaire après la déesse. On nous avait signalé des rôdeurs venus du monde souterrain. La guerre entre les dieux et les hommes… ou plutôt entre le bien et le mal dure depuis la nuit des temps. Nous avons des pouvoirs extraordinaires qui nous rendent plus solides que la plupart des êtres humains mais nous n'en restons pas moins des hommes faits de chair et de sang… nous pouvons mourir n'importe quand… et restons soumis à la volonté divine

- Comment avez-vous réagit après ça ?

- J'étais effondré, j'en voulais à mes camarades… Certains étaient au courant de mon amour pour elle. Mais bien entendu c'est arrivé à un moment où elle était seule et isolée. J'ai fini par comprendre avec amertume que l'amour n'était pas fait pour moi… ou plutôt pour nous…

- Je suis désolée… Comment s'appelait-elle ?

- Livia…

- C'est un beau prénom… La mythologie dit toujours que les demi-dieux sont guidés par l'aigle de Zeus qui leur montre la route… ou par une guerrière aussi forte qu'un homme qui leur est donnée en guise de porte bonheur. J'aimerais qu'il me guide ou qu'il enlève ce sentiment que j'ai en moi. Livia était votre guide à vous. Si je pouvais m'empêcher d'aimer, tout serait plus simple… Je n'accepte pas d'être mise sur la touche. Ne pas être impliquée dans la vie de la personne à qui l'on tient c'est pire que tout !

-« Les demi-dieux ? De qui parles-tu ?

- De vous… les chevaliers…

- Si Camus ne reviens pas te chercher très vite je crains qu'une autre personne le fasse…

- De qui parlez-vous ?

- Un pressentiment. Tu le sauras sans doute bien assez tôt. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. Ma porte sera toujours ouverte à ceux qui en ont besoin…

- Je comprends… Je ferais mieux d'y aller… J'imagine que s'il tient vraiment à moi il me reviendra me chercher quand tout sera terminé. Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- J'aimerai tellement lui apprendre ce qu'est la vie en dehors d'ici…

Aldébaran avait de la peine pour elle. Comment lui faire comprendre que jamais Camus ne quitterait ces lieux ? Lui montrer l'ampleur de leur devoir et le risque encouru ? Ils pouvaient mourir à tout moment, sans avoir le temps de saluer leurs proches… ce qui explique pourquoi les chevaliers étaient la plupart du temps orphelins. Pas d'attaches, pas de sentiments… pas de souffrances. Mais c'était sans compter sur le destin et les tours qu'il joue parfois.

- Bien… En tant que chevalier d'or je me dois d'assurer la garde de toutes les personnes liées de près ou de loin au Sanctuaire… Rodario est aussi sous notre protection. Je vais te raccompagner

La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu. Elle ne pourrait pas voir Camus, ni Shura… si Aldébaran savait se montrer compréhensif, il n'était pas fou au point de vouloir enfreindre les règles. Elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière, comme pour tenter de voir le visage tant espéré mais elle était bien trop loin… Elle se résigna.

- Inutile de me raccompagner chevalier… Je trouverais la route seule… Merci pour la leçon…

- …

Il la laissa s'en aller, un peu triste ne n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'aider. Une fois la silhouette lui rappelant celle d'une autre jeune fille disparue à l'horizon, il s'en alla rejoindre le Bélier. Il le trouva aux côtés d'Athéna, toujours étendue aux pieds des marches. La flèche d'or enfoncée plus profondément que quelques heures plus tôt dans sa poitrine. A l'endroit de l'impact s'était formée une tâche rouge, signe que les chairs étaient profondément atteintes. Il s'agenouilla.

- Alors ? Elle a fini par accepter de partir ?

- Je l'ai persuadé d'attendre la fin du conflit… sans évoquer la possibilité que Camus soit blessé…

- Ou peut-être même tué s'il persiste à vouloir affronter son disciple ! Tu connais son caractère impétueux… Il est borné !

Le Taureau n'insista pas. Chaque chevalier semblait avoir un conflit à régler avec le destin… des problèmes épineux surgissaient chez les uns et les autres, réveillés par un conflit qui s'avérait stérile et sans aucun sens. Les yeux noisette se posèrent avec appréhension sur la flèche nimbée de sang.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Pour le moment elle se maintient dans un état intermédiaire qui lui permet de suivre la progression de Seiya et des autres chevaliers mais d'heure en heure son pouls s'affaiblit et cela n'annonce rien de bon

- Et Shaïna ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. Elle doit déjà être éveillée…

Une chambre, au sein de la maison du Bélier

- J'ai vraiment le chic pour me mettre dans des situations pas possible ! Où ais-je encore atterris ?

Elle se redressa et posa pieds à terre. La tête lui tournait. Elle porta la main à son visage pour vérifier que le masque s'y trouvait toujours. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le métal froid, ce qui la rassura immédiatement. Sa première pensée fut pour Seiya. Elle se souvenait avoir rêvé de lui…

Observant les lieux, elle fut impressionnée par la décoration épurée mais majestueuse de l'endroit. Le signe qu'elle distingua sur l'une des corniches ne faisait aucun doute. Elle se trouvait bel et bien dans la maison du Bélier. Mais comment était-t-elle arrivée là ?

_« Je ferais mieux de rentrer… »_

Elle but le verre d'eau que l'on avait posé là à son attention, se leva et s'éloigna en silence.

Temple de la Vierge

- Imbéciles, vous pensiez réellement pouvoir me vaincre ? Honte à ceux qui ont osé pénétrer ce sanctuaire de paix ! Par la toute puissante sagesse du Bouddha, je m'en vais châtier votre désobéissance ! Par le Trésor du ciel !

- Par les météores de Pégase !

- Par la fureur du dragon !

- Par la chaîne nébulaire !

Les trois attaques ne firent à nouveau qu'effleurer l'armure éclatante du sixième saint d'or. Toujours confortablement installé en position du Lotus, Shaka narguait ses adversaires depuis son piédestal, les yeux clos par le déni de la haine, alors même qu'il infligeait à ses hôtes la pire des souffrances. Seiya fut touché au plus profond, ses sens ne répondants plus à ses injonctions mentales… plus d'odorat, plus de goût, plus de touché… il tremblât. Shyriu résistât plus longtemps. Il l'interpella, alors que Shun se relevait courageusement.

- Seiya ! Relève-toi ! Ne baisse pas les bras !

- Je… je…

- Attention Seiya, méfie-toi de lui !

- Eh bien chevalier Pégase, que t'arrive-t-il ? Commencerais-tu enfin à comprendre que tous les crimes que tu as commis jusqu'ici vont signer ta perte ?

- Qui… Qui es-tu pour me juger ?

- Tu oses me le demander ?... Le chevalier de la Vierge a toujours été depuis la nuit des temps, un des plus purs serviteurs d'Athéna ! Mais je sers avant tout Bouddha, le bienheureux. Lui qui a compris que toute haine sur cette terre devait être anéantie

- Tais-toi ! Tu dis ça alors que tu passes ton temps à éliminer de pauvres innocents !

- Chevalier Andromède… ton frère et toi ne vous ressemblez décidément pas du tout… Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir mes yeux pour savoir à quoi tu ressembles…

- Que veux-tu dire ? Tu as connu mon frère ? S'il était là je doute qu'il te laisserait maudire la justice de la sorte !

Shaka se mit à rire. Ses cheveux resplendissaient comme des fils d'or, l'armure était parfaitement taillée pour lui, épousant avec grâce les courbes presque féminines de son corps de saint. Cet homme pouvait aussi bien être Dieu que le diable… il fallait se méfier. Shun pensa à son frère.

_« S'il parle d'Ikki ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : c'est lui qui l'a attaqué sur l'île de la mort, ainsi que l'avait senti Saori ! »_

- Ah ah ! Maintenant que tu connais la vérité Andromède… finissons-en !

- Non, attends ! Tant que je serais vivant, tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux !

- Encore toi ?

Camp des femmes chevaliers

Marine avait atteint le village sans encombre, désireuse d'aider les bronzes à sauver Saori. Pourtant, elle savait ne pas être de taille face aux chevaliers d'or. Elle décida finalement de s'entraîner, surveillant avec vigilance la suite des évènements. Une fois atteinte la petite maison qui lui servait d'abris, elle commanda à son armure d'argent de reprendre sa forme première. Un éclair bleu parsemé d'étoiles l'entoura alors et les pièces de sa cuirasse retournèrent dans l'urne de protection. Presque nue dans la moiteur de l'été, Marine ôta son masque et s'approcha du métal pour y poser la main. La sensation de chaleur s'apaisa peu à peu.

_« Tu es bien mal en point mon armure… tu as été blessée dans ton métal comme je l'ai été dans ma chair… il me faudra t'emporter jusqu'à Mü pour qu'il te répare… pour le moment je dois te laisser… »_

En guise de réponse, l'armure se mit à tintinnabuler comme autant de clochettes, ce qui fit sourire la femme chevalier. Epuisée, fatiguée par les évènements, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit de fortune, inspirant et expirant profondément. A peine avait-elle fermé les yeux que le sourire d'Aiolia envahit ses pensées. Inutile d'essayer de dormir ! Elle se releva lentement et chercha du regard ses habits d'entraînement.

Elle pensa à Shaïna, songeant que le réveil de sa rivale serait plus dur que sa léthargie. Plus dur à cause de ce qu'elle avait vu dans la maison du Lion. Un corps gigantesque étendu sans vie dans les décombres. Le corps de Cassios. Comment la jeune femme accuserait-elle le coup ? Marine avait souvent surprit le colosse et son maître pendant les entraînements. D'elle ne se dégageait que sérieux et précision. Pas un signe d'affection… rien. Par contre il était évident que chez Cassios, quelque chose de plus existait. Elle pensa encore au Lion. A cette heure il devait être en route pour le cimetière où il enterrerait le corps. Elle ne voulait cependant pas y songer. Décidant qu'il valait mieux s'éclipser pour retrouver le calme intérieur, elle se dirigea vers une petite commode en bois pour en extraire des bandelettes de lin épaisses qu'elle noua autour de ses mains et de ses bras, encore tout endoloris par l'ascension de Star Hill. Une fois changée et rafraîchit, elle se rendit aux arènes. La situation sur place était pire que tout. Un désordre sans fin régnait, doublé d'une grande agitation. Croisant un des gardes au passage, elle l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Maître… vous êtes en vie ?

- Là n'est pas la question. Dit moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est terrible ! Le Pope a ordonné de faire assassiner toutes les recrues qui avaient un lien avec les chevaliers d'or !

Faisant mine de ne rien savoir, Marine demanda :

- Comment ? Mais il a perdu l'esprit ? Pourquoi aurait-il ordonné une telle chose ?

- Nous essayons de nous préserver comme nous pouvons mais cela reste difficile ! Il a donné cet ordre dans le doute car il est persuadé que des traîtres sont rentrés incognitos au Sanctuaire sans en avoir reçu l'autorisation ! Comme personne n'a pu lui ramener ces fameux traîtres, il a donné l'ordre de purger la zone, persuadé que nous lui mentions et qu'il finirait par les trouver, en utilisant la force… mais c'est la pure vérité, aucun homme ne sait de qui il s'agit, ni où ils peuvent se trouver !. C'est une injustice ou alors un prétexte pour nous punir d'avoir pris les armes !

Marine réfléchit aux propos du garde et réalisa terrifiée que les traîtres qui étaient recherchés n'étaient autre qu'elle-même, Aiolia et Shaïna. Pour faire simple : les personnes qui étaient revenues vivantes du Japon. Ainsi, le Pope était t-il toujours à leur recherche ! Mais c'était se cacher derrière de faux prétextes, car il savait qu'Aiolia était ici, ainsi que Shaïna. La vérité se fit jour en elle : il la cherchait elle. Mais pourquoi. ?. Pour elle, la raison véritable de cette attaque imminente était la volonté de plus en plus accrue du Pope de dominer le Sanctuaire dans sa totalité, éliminant ses propres sbires si besoin… mais pour se méfier ainsi de tout et de tout le monde, Saga devait commencer à se sentir menacé. Il cherchait à effacer ses traces ce qui était bon signe. Seiya et les autres chevaliers avançaient. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie, elle en était persuadée. Fixant le garde qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle ajouta :

- Avez-vous organisé une défense ?

- Oui maître… Votre retour ne pourra que nous encourager. Ils agissent dans l'ombre pour mieux nous surprendre mais leur dernière vague d'assaut a pu être repoussée !

- Bien. Je retourne aux arènes. Si besoin est, tu sais où me trouver !

- Oui…

Temple de la Vierge

- Toi ? Je te croyais mort… ou du moins… je pensais que mes avertissements t'avaient servis de leçon ! Visiblement je me suis trompé !

- Et non tu vois, le Phénix à pour réputation de ne jamais céder face à la mort, quel que soit les blessures. Et tu vas regretter amèrement d'avoir osé t'attaquer à mes amis !

- Tu désires te battre ? Si tu es en vie tu le dois uniquement à l'intervention inopinée d'une force exemplaire. Mais je ne peux pas croire qu'Athéna ait choisi de t'aider et de te permettre de vivre ! Après tous les meurtres que tu as commis !

- Mais peut être t'es-tu trompé justement ! Si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu comprendrais qu'Athéna est avec nous et non de votre côté !

- Ca suffit s'en est trop ! Tu désires que j'ouvre les yeux ? Et bien tu vas être exaucé !

Seiya qui n'avait pas encore perdu tous ses sens, se releva péniblement et tendit la main.

- Non… surtout pas Ikki !

Trop tard ! Shaka ouvrit les yeux lentement. Une lumière aveuglante inonda l'ensemble du temple, percutant les bronzes par la même occasion. Seiya fut balayé par le souffle produit. Andromède fit barrage avec sa chaîne. Ikki fit un bond de géant et s'abrita derrière une colonne alors que Shyriu gisait déjà inerte sur le sol. Aiolia l'avait dit _« ne le laissez surtout pas ouvrir les yeux »_. Tous se sentirent transportés dans une sorte d'univers parallèle entre le paradis et les enfers, un lieu où résonnèrent à leurs tympans des chants liturgiques entonnés dans une langue mystique. Des mantras, des incantations, un parfum d'encens… les fleurs et les rires pour sombrer l'instant d'après dans le magma incandescent des mondes souterrains.

- Illusion, ce n'est qu'une illusion ! Shun ! Lance ta chaîne sur lui, c'est le moment où jamais !

Andromède s'exécuta. Le projectile s'en alla droit sur l'objectif, mais à quelques centimètres du visage de Shaka, la chaîne retomba lourdement au sol, comme si la sérénité intérieure du saint lui avait ôté toute volonté de lui nuire.

- Impossible, je ne peux pas le croire ! Ma chaîne ne réagit plus !

- Et bien… il semble que vous ayez enfin compris. Jamais vous ne pourrez nous vaincre… La justice divine est de mon côté !

Le chevalier d'or s'était levé, avançant vers eux d'un pas assuré, empreint de puissance. Shun recula.

- Reste derrière moi mon frère… Seiya n'est plus en état de combattre et Shyriu est inconscient… Ne reste que nous deux pour vaincre cet homme. Écoute-moi bien maintenant. Je veux que tu déploies toutes tes forces pour arriver à la prochaine maison. Pendant ce temps j'assurerais tes arrières en affrontant cet homme !

- Mais Ikki. Jamais je ne te laisserais, je ….

- Ça suffit ! Je ne suis pas revenu du monde des morts pour voir mon frère s'abaisser ou faire montre de sensiblerie ! Tu vas te dépêcher et faire ce que je t'ai dit !

- Bien…

Shun s'exécuta, non sans avoir hésité une dernière fois. Shaka fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais laisser ton frère se payer ma tête ! Il ne passera pas !

- Je t'en empêcherais !

Shaka déchaîna son énergie et la projeta sur Andromède. Au dernier moment cependant, les flammes incendiaires du Phénix de feu s'interposèrent.

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, dites-moi que je rêve !

- Je viens de te le dire : jamais je ne te laisserais toucher à mon frère ! A présent je suis prêt à t'affronter, Shaka !

Portes de Star Hill

Shaïna s'avança sous le soleil de plomb, descendant une à une les marches de marbre. Avant de quitter les lieux, l'Ophiuccus croisa Mü et lui adressa un signe de tête pour le remercier.

- Merci de m'avoir soigné chevalier. Je crois plus sage de rentrer maintenant…

- Que ta route soit paisible. Bon retour !

Elle s'éloigna calmement, essayant de limiter la douleur dont elle sentait toujours les effets lancinants, à mesure qu'elle s'acheminait vers le camp des femmes. Shyriu n'y avait pas été de main morte, mais elle s'en remettrait. Elle songea à sa stupidité. Elle aurait dû savoir que jamais Seiya ne la laisserait faire. Et puis cela aurait été insensé. Quel pourcentage de réussite aurait-elle eu face aux chevaliers d'or ? Où était Seiya? Avait-il réussi à franchir la sixième maison ? Elle l'espérait plus que tout, sans trop y croire… se retrouvant tout à coup dans la même situation Marine. D'ailleurs… Etait-t-elle en vie ?

Après avoir marché encore un peu, elle atteignit finalement un petit bâtiment dissimulé un peu en retrait, au sein d'un bosquet. Les bains réservés aux femmes. L'heure n'était certes pas à la coquetterie, mais une étuve bien chaude serait le moyen idéal pour se délasser. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir tranquillement, loin de l'agitation ambiante. Le lieu était plutôt raffiné… un des rares édifices antiques de cette partie du Sanctuaire, orné de caryatides aux seins nus. Deux grands bassins amplis d'eau chaude s'offraient à la vue des visiteurs. Le lieu était uniquement réservé aux femmes chevaliers, sous la surveillance de la grande prêtresse. Aucun homme ne pouvait pénétrer ici, pas même les chevaliers d'or. Aujourd'hui, l'endroit était désert. S'avançant sous la voûte bombée qui laissait filtrer les rayons du soleil, elle ôta ses vêtements avec difficulté et glissa dans le liquide fumant en savourant les effets produits sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans ses pensées. C'est alors qu'une présence s'imposât, brisant sa quiétude toute relative.

- Si je m'attendais à ça !

- !

- Ne crains rien ! Ce n'est que moi…

L'interpellée recula lentement, l'eau recouvrant à moitié son buste. Marine sortit des vapeurs d'eau, depuis l'opposé du bassin.

- Toi ?...

- Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici… Je pensais être seule…

- Je vois que nous avons eu la même idée… Décidément ! Tu continues à me suivre…

Marine fit la moue. La réflexion n'était pas très amicale, mais elle décida de passer outre, sans s'offusquer.

- J'avais besoin de calme… As-tu vu l'état du camp ? Dehors c'est la panique. Le Pope nous a fait chercher !

- Je m'en moque à vrai dire…

Les lieux se prêtaient à la confidence… Shaïna se détendit à nouveau et reprit sa place près du rebord, appuyant sa tête de façon à caller sa nuque agréablement. Marine fit de même, à distance respectueuse. L'air embaumait de vapeurs citronnées, de légers nuages s'échappant de l'eau, agitée çà et là de doux clapotis. Toutes deux étaient déjà venues plusieurs fois en ce lieu. Il était convivial et protégé de l'extérieur. Il arrivait parfois que certaines de leurs compagnes d'armes viennent y prendre du bon temps… sous leurs regards désapprobateurs. Même parmi les femmes chevaliers, il y avait des lesbiennes… chose plutôt mal vue en général mais qui ici, palliait au manque d'affection masculine. Aucune n'était présente aujourd'hui. Shaïna gardait le silence. Elle aurait voulu que Marine comprenne ses inquiétudes et elle aurait voulu lui confier ses sentiments pour Seiya, mais elle hésita.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Si j'étais toi je ne chercherais pas trop à savoir…

- Ca m'intéresse… Déposons la hache de guerre. Laisse-moi un peu souffler…

- Toi ? Souffler ?... Ah ! Laisse-moi rire ! Tu es la première à te lever aux aurores pour exercer tes poings !

- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

- Tu es plutôt bien faite !... Je comprends mieux pourquoi le Lion te regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit !

Marine prit assez mal la remarque et se redressa.

- Retire immédiatement ces paroles ou tu vas me payer ça !

- Ohh ! Susceptible en plus ! Ça ne m'étonne guère… Quand on n'a pas sa dose de câlins journalière on est nerveuse, pas vrai ?

Devenue rouge de honte, l'Aigle fut près d'elle en quelques brassées, l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira dessus jusqu'à la faire plier.

- Qui te dis que je fréquente Aiolia ? Hein ? Qui ?

- Eeeeh ! Ça va, ça va… ! Arrête un peu ton cinéma tu veux ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

Marine relâcha sa prise… tout à coup consciente de la véracité des propos de l'Ophiuccus. Shaïna en profita pour se dégager. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal…

- Imbécile, tu as serré trop fort ! N'as-tu aucun respect pour mes instants de repos ?

- Excuse-moi… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Mais c'est toi aussi ! Avec cette façon que tu as toujours de vouloir défier les gens et reporter sur eux ta colère ! De quoi m'accuses-tu ? D'aimer un chevalier ? D'avoir entraîné Seiya ?

Quand Marine prononça le nom du chevalier de bronze, Shaïna resta coite un moment, percutée de plein fouet par la dure réalité. Oui elle en voulait à Marine, mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle venait d'invoquer. Non… Elle lui en voulait d'être celle qu'elle avait toujours voulut être, d'avoir été pendant si longtemps proche de l'homme qui habitait ses pensées. Elle se radoucit et reporta la conversation sur elle.

- Si tu es venue ici j'en déduis que tu as eu toi aussi ton « quart d'heure de gloire », n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne tiens pas vraiment à en parler…

- Tu devrais pourtant, ça te ferais probablement du bien !

- Rien ne me dit que je peux toujours avoir confiance en toi !

- Tu as oublié toutes nos escapades nocturnes, lorsque nous allions nous baigner la nuit dans la rivière qui surplombe le Sanctuaire alors que cela nous était interdit ?

- Je n'ai pas oublié… nous étions petites toutes les deux…

- Mais il te suivait déjà à la trace… A croire que vous avez également grandis ensemble, lui et toi !

- C'est un peu le cas, en effet…

- Marine, je vois que tu restes volontairement évasive à son sujet… Tu ne veux pas en parler, comme toujours… toi si fière, si indépendante ! Mais d'expérience crois moi, ça te perdra…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Est-ce que je te demande quels sont tes sentiments pour mon disciple ?

- …

- J'ai vu juste n'est-ce pas ?

- … il est temps que je sorte de là, sous peine d'avoir la peau toute fripée. Je ne tiens pas à ressembler à la vieille Calliope !

- Tu fuis…

- Non… je te propose de retrouver nos vieilles habitudes… un combat amical aux arènes, ça te dit ?

Marine réfléchit un instant. L'eau était bien chaude… elle se sentait bien. Mais elle finit par accepter.

- Très bien. Va pour un combat ! Mais après le bain. Je n'en peux plus de tout ça

- Toute cette violence… Je m'inquiète un peu J'ai senti quelque chose…

- A quoi fais-tu allusion ?

- J'ai peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à Cassios. Est-il au camp ? L'as-tu vu ?

Marine se trouva tout à coup bien embarrassé. Que répondre ? La vérité ? De toute façon elle la découvrirait, d'une façon ou d'une autre… Lui en voudrait-elle ? A elle non ! Mais à Aiolia oui !... Et l'Ophiuccus n'était pas dupe. Pour elle le Lion et l'Aigle marchaient ensemble… Elle ne ferait pas de différence.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu… Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose Shaïna… Cassios est mort

- Q… Quoi ?

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien pu faire. Lorsque je suis arrivée c'était trop tard !

- Trop tard ! Qui a osé ? Qui ?

- Le chevalier du Lion…

Lorsqu'elle entendit cela, Shaïna tremblât. Elle l'avait abandonné… Lui… Celui qui lui était toujours resté fidèle. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Se précipitant vers le bord du bassin, elle allait sortir quand sa compagne la retînt d'un geste franc.

- Je dois y aller !

- Non ! Reste ! Ca ne servirait à rien, crois-moi ! J'ai déjà fait part de mon mécontentement au cinquième gardien et il s'occupe de lui !

- Lâche-moi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens ! C'était mon disciple tu entends ! Le mien ! Pas le tien ! Et tué par qui ? Hein? Par cet homme qui devait également me tuer au Japon et que tu sembles aimer plus que tout !

- Ressaisit toi voyons, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis !

- Bien sûr que si… Tu es complice d'un traître qui a été manipulé par le Pope et a tué Cassios !

- Aiolia n'est pas un traître et… Ecoute ! Tu ne sais pas tout !

Shaïna cessa de se débattre et la fixa d'un regard noir.

- Alors dépêche-toi de m'expliquer tout ça avant que je ne perde patience Marine !

- Si Aiolia a agi de la sorte c'est parce qu'il était manipulé par le Pope ! Il devait tuer Seiya mais Cassios l'a sauvé !

- Cassios ? Sauver Seiya ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

- Je l'ignore… même si j'ai un doute… Je pense qu'il l'a fait pour toi !

Palais du Verseau

- Hyoga…

- Hmm ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si facilement vaincu par le chevalier des Gémeaux… Tu me déçois, après l'entraînement intensif que tu as subit en Sibérie…

- Maître ? »

- Qui d'autre mon cher Hyoga ? Qui d'autre te connais de la sorte ?... Bienvenue dans la maison du Verseau

- Mais… Je ne comprends pas. J'étais avec Shun et les autres dans la maison des Gémeaux et…

- Oui… Tu as traversé l'espace-temps »

- Bon sang… Alors j'ai atterrit ici alors que Seiya et les autres sont peut-être déjà morts à l'heure qu'il est ?

- Oui… Et je ne compte pas te laisser partir !

Palais du Pope

- Maître ! Maître !

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Le chevalier du Capricorne a quitté son poste… Il désire vous parler !

- Comment ? Et bien qu'attends-tu ? Fais-le entrer !

- Oui maître !

L'homme qui pénétra dans la salle d'audience lui était familier. Le casque qui nimbait son front d'une aura dorée ne laissait aucun doute…

- Shura du Capricorne votre Altesse, à votre service !

- A mon service ? C'est toi qui a une requête à me soumettre pourtant… Que veux-tu ?

- Je sollicite une permission pour me rendre au village de Rodario

- A Rodario, alors que nous sommes sur le pied de guerre ? Non, c'est impossible !

- J'ai tout lieu de croire que certains traîtres se cachent au village, parmi les habitants. Il est de mon devoir, au moment où mes compagnons d'armes défendent notre cause, d'en profiter pour démasquer ces traîtres. Je serais de retour en temps voulu, n'ayez aucune crainte à ce sujet !

- Je me demande bien ce qui t'attire là-bas, pour que tu sois si pressé d'y aller !

- Rien de plus que mon devoir…

Le Pope était perplexe. Comment le croire ?... il sentait qu'en lui se faisait jour un conflit. Shura était pourtant un de ses plus surs guerriers. Il ne devait pas douter de lui, ou bien il finirait par ne plus avoir confiance en lui-même ! Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles il tenta de sonder l'esprit du Capricorne. Mais à sa grande surprise… il n'y trouva que le vide.

- Hmmm… Bien, c'est entendu ! Mais fait-moi ton rapport au plus vite, ne traîne pas en chemin !

- Ce sera fait maître !

Sitôt la permission accordée, le saint s'en alla. Saga reprit place sur son trône. Celui-ci lui parut tout à coup bien solitaire et sa mission bien lourde à porter…

Baie de Kalamata, côte Est du Sanctuaire

Si le Sanctuaire est majestueusement imposant et renvoi sur le marbre de ses temples, le soleil de midi, il existe en son sein un endroit plus morose. Un lieu de repos éternel où les tombes se compte par centaines… Combien de guerriers sont tombés ici ? Combien parmi eux, ont eu la chance d'admirer le sourire d'Athéna ?... La pierre est usée par le temps, certaines inscriptions ne sont même plus visibles. Seul au cœur de cet espace consacré, un chevalier à l'armure dorée essuie la sueur qui perle de son front.

Transporter le corps de Cassios ici ne fut pas une mince affaire. L'y ensevelir fut une torture… Expiation personnelle… Ouverture d'une plaie béante qui mettrait probablement longtemps avant de cicatriser. Le geste est précis, empreint de respect… La main experte s'en va briser la roche pour former une pierre digne de ce nom. Quelques gestes suffisent pour y graver le nom du guerrier

Cassios

Soudain, une voix surgit au cœur de l'instant funeste…

- Moi qui pensais qu'il serait aussi indestructible que les rocs qui entourent le Sanctuaire… Je m'étais trompée. Marine avait raison… J'ai été aveugle… Pourquoi courir après un amour impossible alors qu'un homme simple et généreux était toujours à mes côtés ?... Les êtres humains sont idiots… Moi la première

Aiolia la fixa avec amertume, à l'instant où Shaïna tomba à genoux face à la dalle de pierre glacée. Il chercha à s'éclipser mais la femme chevalier l'interpella.

- Pourquoi ?... Il n'avait rien fait pour ça !

La douleur était clairement lisible sur le visage du Lion au moment où il fit marche arrière et se retourna. Les yeux baissés reprirent tout leur éclat pour rencontrer le masque. L'Ophiuccus pouvait lire chez lui la peine et le regret. Bizarrement, la détresse de ces yeux-là répondait à la sienne et c'est sans un mot qu'elle se leva pour s'approcher de lui prudemment. Le fixant à travers son masque, elle osa :

- Tu l'as tué à la place de Seiya n'est-ce pas ?... Marine me l'a dit. Pourquoi ?

- Tu devrais être soulagée… c'est Seiya que le Pope m'avait demandé d'éliminer… parce que je n'étais plus moi-même… J'ai succombé à son attaque et le hasard à choisit que ce serait l'âme de Cassios et pas celle de Pégase qui rejoindrait Elision. Si j'avais pu empêcher ça je l'aurais fait…

- Tu n'as aucune excuse… Cassios était mon élève ! Qu'aurais-tu fais si Marine avait perdu le sien par ta faute ?

Aiolia fronça les sourcils, profondément blessé dans son orgueil de chevalier… dans son corps d'homme…

- J'assume les faits… Je ne souhaitais pas ce qui est arrivé ! Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir effectivement !

- Jamais plus je ne le reverrais. Jamais plus…

Son regard lui était inévitable mais devenu hagard, effrayé… Elle fixa une dernière fois la pierre fraîchement installée et baissa la tête en signe de résignation. Aiolia demeura silencieux, ne sachant quoi dire ni faire. Une dernière fois il fit amende honorable.

- Pour la dernière fois. Je te demande de pardonner mon geste. J'ai désormais une dette envers toi…

- Une dette… A quoi bon !…

C'est sur cette dernière remarque que la femme aux cheveux émeraude déserta les lieux. Le vent s'était levé, synonyme de tourments à venir. Le Lion s'approcha de la tombe à son tour, seul au milieu des morts. Il songea qu'un jour prochain ce pourrait bien être lui, allongé là. Pensée amère… Ayoros aussi était parti. En route pour l'autre monde… un monde plus juste ? Elision ? Peut-être serait-il puni pour n'avoir pas su préserver l'amour autour de lui. Mais il lui restait des raisons d'avancer. Marine, Seiya, la défense du Sanctuaire… et Athéna. Après tout il était venu au monde pour ça. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait… Quelques pétales s'échappèrent du bouquet improvisé que la femme chevalier avait déposé quelques minutes plus tôt et il s'éloigna à son tour.

Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ?


	19. Chapter 19

Temple de la Vierge

Dans la chaleur moite de la pièce, Ikki s'était redressé. Le coup que Shaka lui avait porté était puissant. Si puissant qu'il s'était retrouvé à genoux. Ne laissant rien paraître, il fit face à nouveau. Le chevalier d'or du signe de la Vierge était debout, prêt à en finir au plus vite. Le Phénix avait réussi à libérer la route à son frère et en éprouvait un immense soulagement. Shun avait dépassé la sortie du temple et s'engageait déjà sur la route de la prochaine maison mais il était seul et avait peu de chance de réussir.

Le sixième gardien était contrarié. Le Pope ne serait jamais satisfait qu'il ait laissé Andromède s'échapper mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. S'il n'avait pas réussi à en arrêter un, il arrêterait l'autre !

_« Le chevalier d'Andromède est si frêle. Sa fuite ne lui servira à rien ! Il ne pourra jamais aller plus loin ! »_

Phénix tira le chevalier d'or de ses songes.

- A quoi rêves-tu Shaka ? Aurais-tu peur de te salir les mains à nouveau ?

- Il semble que tu n'aies pas encore compris ! Tu ne peux plus rien contre moi ! La femme que tu défends est étendue sans vie aux pieds du Sanctuaire, je peux sentir son pouls ralentir d'heure en heure, sans difficulté… Tu ferais mieux de renoncer… Elle ne pourra pas t'aider cette fois ! Et si tu veux tout savoir… Je songeais à ton frère. Il a peu de chances de s'en sortir vivant!

Ikki réalisa qu'il disait vrai. Rien ne pourrait le sauver désormais.

Sur l'île de la mort Saori était avec lui, ou plutôt Athéna. Ici, il serait seul et le cosmos qu'il perçut à travers l'aura de la Vierge, le fit frissonner. Ses pensées allèrent vers Shun… Il devait à tout prix continuer sa route et poursuivre le combat.

- Je désire que tu paies pour tous les crimes que tu as commis Shaka ! Il est vrai que seul celui qui n'a jamais pêché pourrait jeter la première pierre mais dans ton cas c'est de pure folie ! Tu cherches à dominer les hommes pour te faire passer pour un dieu ! Mais tu oublies que pour être aimé, toute entité supérieure doit faire preuve de magnanimité et de sagesse ! Tu penses certainement que je suis maudit parce que je porte l'armure des enfers… mais le Phénix peu renaître encore et encore, ce qui prouve qu'il est solaire et donc lumineux ! Si j'ai tué, je l'ai fait par justice ! Mes actes n'étaient jamais dirigés contre des innocents !

- Ne cherche pas à te justifier et à te trouver des excuses ! Ce que tu as fais est impardonnable ! Oublies-tu les chevaliers noirs que tu as envoyés pour tuer ceux que tu appelles aujourd'hui tes amis ? Qui encore, a tenté de s'emparer de l'armure d'or du Sagittaire ? Qui a voulu à tout prix faire cavalier seul quand les autres risquaient leurs vies pour une cause perdue ?! Et enfin qui a osé éliminer mes disciples ? Eux que j'avais formés dans le respect de l'enseignement du Bouddha ! Non… tu n'es même pas digne de porter une armure de bronze ! Je me demande pourquoi les mondes souterrains n'ont pas voulu de toi… Ta place est pourtant là-bas ! Phénix ou pas, tu dois payer !

- Ca suffit, j'en ai assez entendu ! Ne me dit pas ce que j'aurais dû faire ou ce que je n'ai pas fait !

- Tu ne passeras pas Ikki ! Quant à tes compagnons… ils sont déjà en route pour l'autre monde !

- Comment ?!

Shaka se retourna et désigna d'un geste évasif les deux corps allongés à même le sol. Shyriu ne bougeait plus. Son pouls était encore actif. Faible… mais bien présent. Quant au chevalier Pégase, on aurait pu le croire mort… Seuls les battements légers d'un cœur épuisé lui parvenaient par à-coups. Ikki ne montra pourtant aucun signe de faiblesse. Mieux encore, il resta impassible. Un sourire à la fois charmeur et ironique se dessina sur son visage.

- Si tu crois m'attendrir, c'est raté !

- Comment cela ?!

- Je n'ai tout simplement pas l'habitude de m'embarrasser avec des êtres faibles et bien que Seiya et Shyriu soient de mon côté, je n'ai jamais dit que je combattais pour la même cause qu'eux !

Le chevalier d'or tomba des nues. Non seulement Ikki n'éprouvait aucun regret face aux actes cruels dont il était l'auteur, mais en plus de cela, il se montrait totalement indifférent au sort de ses amis. Mais étaient-ce véritablement ses amis ? Etait-ce une ruse de sa part pour éviter des représailles ? Athéna n'aurait jamais accepté un être aussi vil dans ses rangs !

- Tu mens… Malgré ta pseudo indifférence, tu crains pour la vie de tes compagnons ! Soit sans crainte, tu les rejoindras bientôt ! Par la sagesse du Bouddha… Que vienne à moi les mantras sacrés !

- Puisque tu veux te battre !

- Je vais te purifier et t'ôter la parole ! Ainsi tu ne pourras plus jamais profaner cette terre de ton fiel !

- …

- Que la sagesse du Bouddha sacré te terrasse !

- Par le vol du Phénix tout puissant !

Maison de la Balance

- Hyoga ! Par tous les dieux, c'est impossible !

Lorsqu'il mit les pieds dans le majestueux temple de la Balance, le chevalier d'Andromède ne s'attendait pas à voir une chose pareille. Au lieu d'y trouver un éventuel adversaire il tomba nez à nez avec un cercueil de verre. Devant ses yeux ébahis, se dressait le corps congelé et immobile du chevalier du Cygne. Il semblait figé à jamais, enfermé dans un bloc de glace à la taille impressionnante. Aucun humain au monde hormis un chevalier d'or n'aurait pu l'y enfermer, mais Shun ne vit personne.

Il ne sut identifier la nature du cosmos qui avait engendré une pareille prouesse. La glace semblait aussi coupante qu'un diamant pur. Les mains du chevalier de bronze tremblèrent. Un profond sentiment d'injustice et d'impuissance l'envahit. L'incompréhension aussi… Cela ne pouvait être vrai ! Pourquoi la malchance était-t-elle tombée sur lui ? Comment en était-t-il arrivé là ?! Quand l'avait-il perdu de vue ? La vérité se fit jour en lui…

_« Mais oui ! Dans la maison des Gémeaux… j'ai tenté de le retenir mais sans succès… Hyoga a disparu dans le tourbillon du champ magnétique engendré par le chevalier d'or ! Mais ça n'explique pas comment il a pu arriver ici, ni comment il s'est retrouvé enfermé dans un tel carcan de glace !… »_

Il s'approcha lentement, attentif aux moindres bruits alentours. La main recouverte par le bronze vînt se poser délicatement sur la masse luisante et glacée. Un frisson le parcouru, trahissant l'intensité du cosmos responsable de cette œuvre de glace. Il perçu quelque chose par-delà la matière transparente… Un battement de cœur très faible mais bien réel. Hyoga était toujours vivant !

Une peur sans précédent s'empara de lui… le Cygne était son ami… Au même titre que Seiya et Shyriu, il pouvait sentir la douleur éprouvée par le chevalier et son désir de rester vivant. Plus que tout : il y avait urgence pour le sortir de là ! Bien qu'habitué à des températures extrêmes, il ne pourrait tenir longtemps.

- Bon sang ! Je dois à tout prix trouver un moyen de le sortir de là, sinon il sera trop tard et le chevalier du Cygne mourra !

Les yeux vert émeraude se posèrent sur la chaîne, suspendue aux côtés de l'armure. Elle s'agita étrangement. Le silence était pesant… Andromède… Un sacrifice ?...

_« Non !... Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir ici. Nous devons encore avancer et sauver Saori… Après tous les combats que nous avons menés… on ne peut pas baisser les bras !... _

Le chevalier recula de quelques pas et lança sa chaîne en direction du cercueil de glace.

- Va ! Et brise-le ! Chaîne nébulaire !

L'arme fendit l'air en sifflant, s'écrasant avec fracas contre la masse inerte. Pourtant, rien ne se passa… Aussi sûrement qu'elle avait filé, la chaîne revînt vers son propriétaire sans avoir rempli son office.

- Non ! Non, je ne peux pas le croire ! La chaîne d'Andromède est plus solide que tout, elle aurait dû le tuer !

Route des nymphes

Le retour fut plus dur que tout. Shaïna ne pouvait oublier le regard coupable du Lion. Elle en voulait soudain au monde entier, aussi bien à lui qu'à Marine et à leur mission divine ! Ses pas étaient lourds et pesants. Les yeux rivés sur la poussière qui s'éparpillait un peu partout autour de ses pieds, à mesure qu'elle avançait vers le camp, elle prit conscience de son incapacité à résorber sa douleur. Elle avait cru pouvoir la dissimuler, avant de finalement l'étaler au grand jour… Elle avait besoin de parler, que quelqu'un prenne soin d'elle, la calme et la berce. Mais personne ne se présentait dans son esprit… Personne hormis Seiya.

- Shaïna…

La voix était calme et douce. Elle releva la tête et sentit ses jambes se dérober. Elle prit conscience que deux bras habiles la saisirent délicatement, avant que son corps ne s'affaisse totalement. Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié.

- Mon Dieu… Tu es épuisée ! Que s'est-il passé ? Tu es parti si vite après notre combat que je me suis inquiétée !

- Lai… Laisse-moi… »

- Ne fait pas l'imbécile ! Laisse quelqu'un s'occuper de toi pour une fois !

L'Ophiuccus se laissa guider. Elle avait déjà entendu cette remarque quelque part… C'est Seiya lui-même qui la lui avait faite.

_« Laisse quelqu'un prendre soin de toi »_

A croire que lui et Marine partageaient un lien qui allait au-delà de la relation maître/disciple. Le chevalier de l'Aigle l'aida à se relever, passa le bras de sa compagne d'arme par-dessus son épaule et la serra contre elle par la taille. Elles avancèrent comme elles purent jusqu'au domicile de Shaïna, où Marine l'aida à s'allonger. Elle était déjà venue chez elle mais le souvenir qu'elle conservait des lieux était très différent. Le lit n'avait pas été fait, signe que lors de sa dernière sortie, le Serpentaire s'était éclipsé de façon précipitée. Les volets étaient toujours fermés… L'Aigle décida de les laisser tels quels pour ne pas faire entrer la chaleur étouffante de l'été. Elle observa le peu de mobilier alentour et s'empara d'un gobelet de terre cuite pour y verser de l'eau. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pris soin d'elle ? De sa maison ? Etre une femme chevalier n'interdisait pas certains moments à soi. Elle en savait long à ce sujet… Laissant là ses pensées, elle s'approcha du lit où sa camarade somnolait et lui tendit le verre.

- Essaie de boire, ça te fera du bien… Tu as eu trop d'émotions !

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? N'as-tu aucune pitié pour ma fierté ?

- Je le fais pour ton bien mais aussi pour celui de Seiya. S'il apprend que tu t'es laissé dépérir il sera furieux ! Peu m'importe les remerciements ! Je n'attends pas après ça ! Accepte de rester calme pour une fois !

Shaïna finit par se résigner… De toute façon elle n'avait plus la force de bouger et sentait confusément qu'elle s'était montrée injuste envers l'Aigle. Elle ne pouvait nier sa bonne volonté. Depuis le début de cette funeste journée, elle n'avait cessé de s'entêter dans une voie qui ne la mènait à rien. La tristesse et la morosité… Voilà ce que cela lui avait apporté. Son attitude n'était pas digne d'une femme chevalier !

Marine ne disait rien, se contentant de ranger un peu ici et là, allant de long en large à travers la pièce. Elle senti le regard de l'autre sur elle. Shaïna l'interrogea :

- Comment fais-tu pour être toujours si sûre de toi ? C'est à croire que tu ne ressens rien…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Alors pourquoi ne te vois-je jamais faible ? Toujours forte, sage, constante… Jamais une émotion de trop, jamais un écart de conduite !... Je te hais pour ça !

Marine ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Elle savait que sa compagne ne pensait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire mais elle appliquait inconsciemment un mécanisme d'auto-défense dont elle ne pouvait lui faire reproche. Peut-être Shaïna ignorait-elle son désarroi du moment. D'un autre côté, Marine se dit qu'elle aurait probablement dû se confier, mais elle n'en avait tout simplement jamais eu l'habitude. Le subconscient conserve parfois des choses négatives qui nous empêchent d'aller de l'avant et de nous envoler pleinement. Elle n'avait pas eu de parents… ou plutôt… elle ne les avait pas connus.

Chargée de veiller sur son frère depuis ses huit ans, elle avait vite apprit le sens des responsabilités. Elle devait chaque jour se préoccuper de le nourrir, travailler ici et là, dans les champs ou sur les marchés dans l'espoir de gagner quelques pièces et rapporter de quoi les sustenter. Elle devait aussi lui donner un semblant d'éducation. Sans parler des nuits sans lune… Toutes ces nuits où ils avaient été contraints de dormir dans la nature ou dans des granges avec les animaux sauvages pour seuls compagnons.

Elle se rappelait parfaitement du rapace qui l'avait suivi cette nuit-là… La forêt était sombre mais protectrice. Tôma s'était assoupi depuis longtemps et elle en profitait pour chercher un endroit propice à sa toilette. Son corps changeait. Elle n'avait jamais eu de quoi manger suffisamment mais sa chair était laiteuse, sa taille fine. On devinait la naissance légère de quelques formes, mais elle n'y avait jamais songé. Elle s'était regardée partout, découvrant pour la première fois qu'elle était faite de muscles et de volonté. Elle devenait femme... Le frisson qui l'avait parcouru à sa sortie de l'eau, au moment où cet aigle majestueux avait lâché un cri perçant et frôlé sa chevelure dans un envol précipité, avait réveillé d'étranges sensations en elle. La nature les protégeait… Enfants du malheur, ils étaient les protégés des dieux. Mais pour combien de temps ?

- Marine, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?!

- Pardon ?

Shaïna fut prise de court… Visiblement, l'Aigle était partie dans ses songes… Un trait de caractère qui avait le don de l'agacer profondément.

- Inutile de t'en dire plus. Tu es aussi perturbée que moi !

- N'est-ce pas pour ça que l'on nous a choisies ? Parce que nous étions différentes ?

L'Ophiuccus ne répondit pas. Elle tendit les bras pour saisir sa compagne qui s'était assise à ses côtés et la serra contre elle en pleurant. Enfin depuis toutes ces heures passées à se mentir, elle acceptait de lâcher du lest et de se laisser aller. Marine ne la repoussa pas mais ne fit aucun mouvement. Elle ne savait plus les gestes… elle avait oublié. Elle se contenta de caresser la chevelure émeraude et de la bercer calmement avant d'entendre :

- Tu as raison… Nous sommes faites pour ça…

Temple de la Vierge

A bout de forces… Voilà l'état dans lequel Ikki était après avoir pris de plein fouet deux attaques de la part de la Vierge. Pantelant, luttant à chaque seconde contre les étirements douloureux qui envahissaient ses muscles, il était désormais incapable de riposter.

- Tu me fais réellement pitié ! Tu n'as pas voulu te montrer raisonnable et tu es maintenant le jeu de tes pulsions désordonnées ! Il est amusant de voir que tu recherches finalement toi-même ton expiation et la douleur. Je t'ai déjà privé de trois sens : la vue, l'odorat et le toucher… J'hésite à me montrer cruel en t'ôtant l'ouïe et le goût mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Je ressens toujours en toi l'envie de persister !

Shaka avait raison. Sa volonté était intacte, peut-être même plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il savait parfaitement que sa vie ne comptait pas. Il fallait juste éliminer le chevalier d'or pour permettre à ses compagnons de continuer sans lui… Gagner du temps… Toujours plus vite… pour vaincre les flammes de cette horloge sacrée.

- Puisque la leçon ne semble pas avoir été comprise je vais poursuivre, jusqu'à ce que ton corps ne soit plus qu'un pantin sans vie ! J'appelle le Trésor de l'aube !

Un éclair aveuglant, puis une douleur atroce… La même que celle ressentie quelques jours plus tôt sur l'île de la mort, s'empara de ses chairs pour le tourmenter effroyablement. Ikki hurla et son cri résonna en écho à travers les colonnes du temple, parvenant à la conscience de Seiya qui remua légèrement. Le regard embrumé par son état comateux, il prit conscience du lieu où il se trouvait, des cris qu'il avait distinctement entendus et de la situation précaire dans laquelle se débattait le Phénix. Shaka n'avait pas fait attention à lui… Sa concentration était telle que les mouvements de Seiya qui se relevait lentement dans son dos, passèrent inaperçus.

- A présent tu as perdu tes cinq sens. Chevalier Phénix… tu as été un courageux adversaire. Rares sont ceux qui ont pu me faire ouvrir les yeux ! Pour cette seule et unique raison je t'accorde une faveur. J'accepte d'en finir avec toi tout de suite et d'abréger tes souffrances. Ainsi tu pourras connaître le repos éternel et ne plus entacher le nom de la déesse Athéna. Adieu Phénix !

Alors que Shaka allait lancer son attaque, un vent violent se leva dans son dos, suivit d'un éclair bleu. Face à lui, s'interposant entre la main levée et ce qu'il restait du corps quasi inerte mais toujours debout du Phénix, se dressa la silhouette en armure du chevalier Pégase.

- Toi ?!

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais rester à terre pour attendre lentement que la mort daigne me prendre ?! Ikki ne sera pas seul à lutter, je me dresserais également contre toi !

- Mais… mais c'est impossible, je te croyais déjà en route pour l'autre monde !

_« C'est impensable ! Comment a-t-il fait pour encaisser ma dernière attaque et avoir encore la force de rester debout ? »_

Désormais privé de ses sens, la voix d'Ikki s'imposa à eux mentalement.

_« Seiya, je te demanderais de ne pas intervenir ! _

- Quoi ?! Ikki ?!

_« Tu as très bien entendu, ce combat est le mien et j'ai décidé de le mener à son terme ! _

- Mais enfin tu es fou regarde toi ! A deux nous aurons plus de chance, tu le sais très bien ! C'est à peine si tu peux encore tenir debout !

_« Si tu décides de m'aider malgré tout, je serais contraint de te porter le coup de l'illusion du Phénix et de te laisser ici plus mort que vif ! Je n'hésiterais pas ! _

- Et tu crois que malgré tes menaces je vais attendre ici sans rien faire ?! Tu me prends pour un idiot ma parole !

Ikki décida d'ignorer son compagnon afin de garder son attention fixée sur le chevalier de la Vierge qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Seiya ne bougeait pas, attentif aux moindres variations des deux cosmos en présence. Phénix ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui, sachant qu'il ne ferait rien pour s'interposer.

- Finissons-en Ikki!

_« Que mon cosmos brûle plus fort que jamais… Accorde-moi ta puissance maximale afin de m'aider à vaincre mon ennemi… Pour la justice, pour venger tous ceux que j'ai aimé et qui sont morts par la faute du Pope… Que l'étoile du Phénix déploie ses ailes ! »_

- Enfin… Tu te décides à attaquer ! Mais comment fais-tu ? Je t'ai ôté les sens, tu ne devrais même plus pouvoir bouger ! C'est insensé !

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de bouger Shaka… »_

- Comment ? Mais enfin, que fait-il ?

Sous les yeux incongrus de Seiya le cosmos d'Ikki se déploya dans une chaleur intense, croissant autour de lui progressivement, envahissant l'atmosphère jusqu'à atteindre les bottes d'or de Shaka.

_« Bon sang !... Je ne peux pas le croire !... Il a perdu l'esprit ! »_

Ne pouvant plus bouger, parler, entendre ou toucher… ayant perdu toute sensation humaine ainsi que la vue, Ikki n'avait pas le choix. Il devait atteindre la lumière dont on lui avait parlé si souvent… Atteindre le septième sens et porter le coup final, quitte à y perdre la vie. A mesure que la chaleur augmentait sous les yeux désormais emplis d'inquiétude du chevalier Pégase, le Phénix se rappelait.

Il se revit enfant, veillant sur Shun encore si petit. Il se souvenait l'avoir bercé longtemps… Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le revoir sourire de la sorte… Une ombre au tableau. Quelques années en plus et il se vit à l'entraînement… la fondation Kido… le visage de cet homme qui agissait plus en tyran qu'en père… le goût du sang… L'envie de gifler ce frère qui l'horripilait de plus en plus, sans savoir pourquoi… Le jour où il décida de rejoindre les chevaliers noirs… le début de sa déchéance… avant l'expiation… la renaissance.

L'air se satura d'électricité. Au moment où Ikki sentit qu'il était capable une ultime fois de bouger, Shyriu ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Seiya se précipita vers lui, l'aidant à se relever du mieux qu'il le put.

- Que se passe-t-il Seiya ?

- Attention à toi… tu as été rudement touché ! Ikki est devenu fou ! J'ai tenté de le raisonner mais c'est trop tard !

- Je crois qu'il a décidé d'enflammer son cosmos au maximum jusqu'à atteindre le septième sens !

- Oui, j'en ai peur… Ne pouvons-nous rien faire pour l'aider ?

Les yeux profonds du Dragon s'assombrirent.

- Je crains que non…

Route de Kalamata, à l'Est de Rodario

Arsinoé se sentait mieux que la veille. Le fait d'avoir parlé à un chevalier d'or l'avait rassurée. Le guerrier qu'elle avait vu en premier lieu lui avait fait forte impression. Il paraissait soucieux de respecter les règles et elle le comprenait. Aldébaran quant à lui, avait fait preuve d'une grande courtoisie. Sa patience et cette façon qu'il avait de s'exprimer sans blesser autrui l'avaient encouragé à patienter et profondément touchée. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pu voir Camus et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en ce moment.

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, arpentant le chemin de pierres en direction du village sous un soleil de plomb, elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

- Qui est là ?

- …

Un courant d'air la frôla, sans qu'elle ait pu distinguer quoi que ce soit. Dans la seconde qui suivit, ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

- Mais vous êtes ?!

- Oui… Je suis Shura… Chevalier d'or du Capricorne…

- Je me souviens de vous… Mais…?! Et cette armure ?!

- ?..

Devant ses yeux ébahis brillait le métal sacré, les rayons solaires ricochant dessus comme autant d'étincelles. Cette casaque de métal ciselé paraissait en fusion tant elle rutilait, ornée de plaques parfaitement conçues, décorées d'arabesques savantes. Arsinoé reconnu la chevelure ébouriffée de l'homme qui accompagnait Camus, le jour où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, la première fois. A bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait prêté attention qu'aux yeux bleu acier du Verseau… laissant de côté la beauté froide et statuaire du beau brun ténébreux. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait face à elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Elle ne sut quoi dire et pourtant… Les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche sans y être invités.

- Je me souviens …

- Je ne suis pas ici pour toi… Je suis chargé d'une mission. Camus devrait faire un peu plus attention aux personnes qui lui sont chères… Il a la fâcheuse habitude de négliger les choses essentielles lorsque son devoir l'appel ! Certains disent que c'est le froid polaire qui l'a rendu comme ça, d'autres que ce n'est qu'une façade dissimulant ses émotions !

Elle décida de ne pas s'offusquer du ton emprunté par son interlocuteur et se précipita sur l'opportunité offerte pour demander :

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… Je suppose qu'il va bien !

- Vous n'avez aucune nouvelle de lui ? J'avais besoin de savoir si vous pouviez m'aider à mieux comprendre. Je me sens tellement étrangère à tout ça !

- Tu désires pénétrer le secret du Sanctuaire… Je constate qu'il a déjà obtenu ce qu'il désirait !

Arsinoé rougit. Faisait-il allusion à ce à quoi elle pensait ?...

- Le chevalier du Taureau dit qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de secret… Je cherche simplement à empêcher Camus de sombrer dans la nuit. Je sens qu'il n'est pas dans le bon camp !

- Sombrer dans la nuit ? Le bon camp ?! Comment pourrais-tu être à même de juger sans connaître les tenants et aboutissants de cette guerre que nous menons ?

Elle ne trouva rien à redire… Elle suivait son instinct. Une sorte de pré sentiment… Shura poursuivit.

- Je pense que tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur notre mission et que tu attends trop d'affection de la part de quelqu'un qui ne pourra jamais te donner ce que tu attends. Tu es encore jeune… si j'étais toi j'oublierais Camus et je chercherais quelqu'un d'autre !

Arsinoé senti son cœur se briser. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Que savait-il exactement de Camus, qu'elle-même ignorait ?

- Je vous croyais son ami…

- Au Sanctuaire personne n'a d'ami !

- Alors d'après vous je devrais renoncer et oublier ?!

- Je ne pense pas que tu le veuilles vraiment… Je me trompe ?

- …

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas doué pour les belles paroles alors… Je te propose de venir. Personne n'en saura rien. Par contre je ne pourrais garantir à cent pour cent ta sécurité. L'état de siège est déclaré, je ne suis même pas censé être ici !

- Vous dîtes ça pour me faire marcher ?!

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Constatant que les yeux couleur onyx ne cillaient pas, Arsinoé se calma instantanément. Pas possible !... le Capricorne disait vrai ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir se rendre auprès de Camus. Mais un doute subsistait dans son esprit. Une telle proposition de la part d'un être qu'elle ressentait plein de froideur avait de quoi étonner. Elle décida de le tester.

- N'aviez-vous pas une mission à effectuer ?

Shura fut pris la main dans le sac. Son mensonge ne tenait pas la route. D'un autre côté, quelle autre excuse aurait-il pu trouver ? Le Pope ne lui aurait jamais accordé la permission de quitter le Sanctuaire pour une simple jeune femme… Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Depuis qu'il avait surpris ensemble Camus et Arsinoé il s'était éprit d'elle, et enviait secrètement son camarade des plaisirs qu'ils partageaient.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Shura s'était sentit rejeté. D'abord il y avait eu son arrivée au Sanctuaire… le vague souvenir d'un père… une vie de privation et de souffrances mais l'envie de plaire à cette déesse dont on lui parlait si souvent. Quelques années plus tard, il se retrouvait dans le sable de l'arène et obtenait son armure haut la main, avant de subir une humiliation terrible face à Mü. Puis il y eut le départ d'Ayoros, l'attitude étrange du Pope envers ses disciples et l'ordre de poursuivre le traître. _Le traître_ !... Ce mot résonnait en lui comme une plaie suintante qui ne se refermerait jamais. Il se méprisait et pourtant… il se croyait d'entre tous, le plus fidèle serviteur d'Athéna. Aujourd'hui un déchirement s'emparait de lui, de son cœur, de son corps, de son âme… Etait t-il toujours le Capricorne sage et instruit de la mythologie ?... Qu'était t-il devenu ?... Pourquoi ne croyait t-il plus en rien ni personne ? Le mal et la solitude s'étaient-ils saisis de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Et tout à coup, voilà qu'une fleur semblait venir à lui… éclairant de sa lumière aveuglante l'univers si fade et cartésien qui était devenu le sien… Il la voulait. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il l'emmènerait…

- Ma mission attendra… Suit moi !

Arsinoé s'exécuta avec célérité, ignorant le risque qu'elle prenait et les tourments de l'esprit de Shura.

Temple de la Vierge

Il l'avait fait… il avait été jusqu'au bout. Dans les prunelles bordeaux de Seiya se reflétait la silhouette transcendée d'Ikki, noyé dans le torrent de flammes qu'il avait lui-même créé, agrippant son adversaire dans une sorte d'aveuglement, de démence profonde. La Vierge était perdue… Le Phénix le tenait dans ses griffes et il l'entraînerait dans la mort avec lui. Impuissance… Ni Shyriu ni Seiya ne pouvaient rien faire. Une intervention aurait causé leur mort imminente. Le cosmos avait atteint son paroxysme et Shaka se savait perdu. Jamais il n'aurait pensé en arriver là. A quel moment s'était t-il trompé ? Quand avait t-il baissé sa garde ?

- Arrête Ikki ! Arrête ou tu vas nous tuer tous les deux ! Ton corps ne tiendra plus longtemps… Nous allons partir en fumée !

_« Je n'ai que faire de la mort !... Tu t'es fait prendre à ton propre piège. Tu te croyais invincible et intouchable mais cet orgueil t'a perdu. Une trop grande confiance en toi… un manque d'humilité… c'est cela qui a renversé la donne et tu ignorais sans doute que chevalier de bronze ou pas nous avons tous la capacité de nous éveiller, pour peu qu'on le veuille vraiment ! Et ceci est le septième sens !»_

- Ikki, nonnnnnnnnnn !

- Seiya ! Reste là ! C'est trop tard, on ne peut plus rien faire !

_« Adieu mes amis, adieu Shun… Adieu mon frère… »_

Temple de la Balance

- Ikki !

Un flash. Une sensation inexplicable de perte. Andromède sentit un vide profond se faire en lui. Il en était sûr, quelque chose s'était produit dans la maison de la Vierge… Il pouvait reconnaître le cosmos de son frère parmi des milliers. Il le savait… mais refusait de l'admettre.

_« Shun… Shun… »_

Encore cette voix, toujours la même… Il tomba à genoux. La chaîne s'étala dans un bruit sourd sur le marbre glacé. Hyoga percevait-il cette sensation de détresse lui aussi ?...

Soudain, une immense explosion. Un vent chaud, insoutenable… des voix familières…

- Shunnnnnnnnnn !

- Shuuun ! Où es-tu ?

Leurs sons se mêlèrent. Qui l'appelait ? Son frère ? Ses amis ?

- Par Athéna, me voilà devenu complètement fou !... D'abord cette sensation et ensuite des hallucinations ! Oh ! Mon frère ! Pourquoi ?

Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, une main se posa sur son épaule droite et le fit sursauter.

- Shun ! Tu vas bien ?

- Shyriu ! Seiya ? Vous êtes vivants ?!

- C'est grâce à Ikki… C'est un miracle que nous soyons vivants… Tu peux être fier de lui…

- Mais ?...

Seiya réprima un frisson. Comment lui dire ? Comment admettre ce départ précipité ? Au moment où Ikki avait fait ses adieux par la pensée, son cosmos avait explosé, réduisant sa chair et celle de Shaka en poussière d'étoiles. Auto sacrifice pour éliminer un des Ors… mais Shun ?... Comment ferait-il pour l'accepter ?

- Tu veux dire que mon frère est…

Shyriu s'approcha à son tour d'Andromède et ferma les yeux en signe d'affirmation. Le jeune homme s'effondra en sanglots.

_« Un chevalier ne doit jamais abandonner, jamais tu entends ! »_

- Ikki ?!

_« Mon sacrifice ne doit pas être vain mon frère. Je suis fier d'avoir donné ma vie pour Athéna et pour la justice. A toi de me prouver que cette mort n'aura pas été un échec, en allant de l'avant et en sauvant notre ami… Courage, Shun ! »_

La voix s'éteignit. Contre toute attente et malgré la douleur du choc ressentit, Andromède se remit debout. Il ne devait pas penser… Plus maintenant. Seiya essuya la larme qui commençait à perler au coin de ses yeux et proposa :

- Shun… Depuis quand Hyoga est-il ici ?

- Nous devons agir…

- J'ai déjà essayé… Rien à faire ! Ce cercueil semble avoir été conçu par un guerrier au cosmos incalculable

- Un chevalier d'or qui maîtriserait le froid ?

- A qui penses-tu Shyriu ?

- Dans tout le Zodiaque seuls quelques signes relèvent de l'élément liquide, c'est le cas des Poissons, du Cancer qui maintenant à rejoint le royaume des ombres et du Verseau. C'est forcément l'un des deux derniers !

- Tu as raison… Mais si ce chevalier est venu jusqu'ici cela signifie que c'était dans un but précis. Autre chose encore… Nous n'avons pas rencontré le gardien de la septième maison, ce qui prouve qu'il est absent ou bien en train de nous observer pour porter son attaque par surprise !

- Non, je ne pense pas !

- Comment ?

- Il n'y a personne ici sinon j'aurais eu un adversaire depuis bien longtemps. Je crois plutôt qu'il est absent !

- Dans ce cas l'épreuve est ce bloc de glace qui nous nargue sans que nous ne puissions rien y faire !

Shyriu lança une attaque en guise de test mais rien ne se produisit, pas même une brèche. Seiya essaya à son tour, sans plus de succès. C'est alors qu'un éclair foudroyant déchira le ciel. Un flot de lumière aveuglant pénétra le Sanctuaire, filant à travers les premières maisons pour atterrir devant eux dans un grondement assourdissant.

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je n'en suis pas encore sûr mais … Ooooh !

Sous le coup de la surprise, Shun ne distingua pas immédiatement la forme étrange qui se dessina sous leurs yeux. Quand la lumière se fut dissipée, les trois compagnons eurent un choc : se dressait fièrement face à eux, les ors de l'armure de la Balance.

Camp des femmes chevaliers

Marine s'était assoupie et Shaïna dormait à ses côtés. Elles avaient finies par s'enlacer comme deux sœurs, laissant leurs esprits vagabonder dans des limbes sans rêves. Ce fut un assourdissant bruit de métal brisé qui réveilla la jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés, alors que sa camarade remuait légèrement sans daigner ouvrir les yeux.

L'Aigle se leva et ouvrit les volets de bois. Dans quelques heures il ferait nuit… Quelques heures seulement… L'air était chargé d'électricité.

_« Où es-tu Aiolia ?... As-tu senti toi aussi ? »_

La voix endormie de l'Ophiuccus la ramena au temps présent.

- Marine ?...

Elle s'empressa de revenir vers elle.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca peut aller. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tu n'as rien entendu ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Un bruit assourdissant qui a déchiré le ciel… A l'instant ! Quelqu'un est mort je crois… Je sens une immense tristesse en provenance des temples…

- Tu penses que c'est Seiya ?

- Non ! Mais quelqu'un de valeur nous a quitté…

Les battements désordonnés du cœur de Shaïna ralentirent à l'évocation d'une autre victime. Elle sentait également une lourdeur dans l'air et cela était synonyme d'une victoire sans gloire. Combien de sacrifices seraient nécessaires ?... Combien de temps encore serait-t-elle séparée de lui ?

Marine remua dans la pénombre…

- Je vais rentrer…

- Tu as besoin d'être un peu seule… Reste en vie !

- Ne t'en fait pas ! Je dois me dégourdir les jambes et cette chaleur est de plus en plus insupportable… Je te verrais plus tard !

Shaïna approuva d'un hochement de tête, songeuse quant à l'état émotionnel de son amie.

Cinquième temple

Aiolia l'avait senti aussi. Ce vide dans l'univers… Ce trou béant qui les informait d'une perte dans le camp du bien. Une étoile s'était éteinte. Combien d'autres suivraient ? Assit sur une des marches de son temple, dominant le vide, il pouvait apercevoir au loin les toits de marbre du gynécée. Marine lui manquait…

Une sensation bizarre soudain. Comme une fausse note dans ses pensées. Quelque chose attira son attention.

_« Milo ?!... Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? »_

Ses pensées lui révélèrent la présence du huitième saint, non loin du camp des femmes chevaliers. Il n'aimait pas ça… Que cherchait-il ?

Environs de Star Hill, falaises de l'Ouest

_« Arsinoé… je sais que tu es ici. Quelle sombre raison t'a poussé à venir ?... Ne pouvais-tu pas rester au village en sécurité ? Je n'aurais de cesse de te retrouver… et de châtier le premier homme qui osera me défier en tentant de porter la main sur toi ! »_


	20. Chapter 20

**Maison de la Balance**

La lumière se dissipa lentement, ce qui permit aux bronzes de distinguer l'armure. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que sa forme ne ressemblait à aucune autre. Deux immenses plateaux encadraient un socle massif où semblaient être dissimulées quantité d'armes, recouvertes du même métal précieux.

Shyriu la voyait enfin… Son vieux maître lui en avait souvent parlé mais il était loin d'imaginer la magnificence d'une telle œuvre. Une petite voix intérieure lui souffla que ce n'était pas un hasard si Dokhô lui avait apprit son existence. Il se rappela parfaitement les paroles du vieil homme :

_«__Si un jour tu as la chance de devenir un des chevaliers d'Athéna et que tu accèdes aux honneurs confiés par les étoiles… Tu auras peut être le privilège de contempler l'armure du plus sage guerrier qui soit__ : __celle de la Balance »_

Shyriu n'était encore qu'un apprenti lorsqu'il avait entendu ces mots. Le maître s'était bien gardé de préciser que l'armure dont il parlait était en or.

_«__Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit__? Si l'armure est apparue devant nous aujourd'hui, c'est que quelqu'un l'a envoyé. Soit dans le but de protéger cette demeure, soit pour nous aider à libérer Hyoga. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir __! »_

**Temple du Capricorne**

- Nous-y sommes !

Si le temple du Verseau était une merveille architecturale, celui du Capricorne était encore plus imposant. Arsinöé s'y senti immédiatement minuscule. Lorsque Camus la conviait à leurs rendez-vous nocturnes, il omettait toujours (et sans doute volontairement) de lui énumérer les maisons qu'ils traversaient. De plus… il existait des chemins détournés que seuls les guerriers connaissaient.

Avait-elle fait le bon choix en venant ici ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais le chevalier du Capricorne devait être de bonne foi.

- C'est magnifique !

- Tu te trouves dans une des plus grandes demeures du domaine. La maison des chevaliers du Capricorne a toujours été là pour protéger le saint des saint !

- Le saint des saint ? Y a t-il une chose qui doit rester cachée derrière ces murs ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui a partagé une partie de son temps avec un chevalier d'or, tu sembles connaître peu de choses…

- …

- Ma maison est la dixième dans l'ordre ascensionnel qui conduit au palais du Pope et à l'autel sacré d'Athéna. C'est ce que nous appelons le saint des saints !

- Tout le monde parle de la déesse mais pour moi elle signifie si peu de choses…

Shura s'arrêta net.

- Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille ?

Elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire pour que le chevalier passe d'un état de calme stoïque à un regard noir et profond.

- Je suis désolée. C'est que… Je ne l'ai jamais vu. J'ai cru comprendre que c'est pour elle que vous vous battez. Elle prend les hommes pour faire la guerre et au village nous ne connaissons même pas son visage ! Vous trouvez ça normal ?!

Le Capricorne ne répondit pas. Pour lui, Athéna signifiait beaucoup. C'est à elle qu'il devait son arme maîtresse, mais la jeune femme ne le saurait jamais.

- Peu importe ! Tu dois savoir que le temple du Verseau se situe juste après le mien. Par conséquent je préconise que tu restes ici quelques temps…

- Mais je pensais le voir dès notre arrivée ! Pourquoi vouloir me garder ?

- Tu ne te sens pas à ton aise ? J'ai peut-être eu tord de t'amener finalement…

Arsinöé ne savait plus quoi penser. Cet être paraissait avoir deux personnalités, passant d'une froide indifférence à l'attention la plus touchante en quelques minutes ! Etait-t-il aussi passionné que son caractère le laissait envisager ? Sans le savoir, elle commençait à s'intéresser inconsciemment à lui et refusait de penser qu'il pouvait être mauvais. Elle voulait percer le mystère de cet homme qui semblait partagé entre son intérêt pour elle et de sombres desseins dont elle ignorait tout. Désormais, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre…

**Route des nymphes**

- Shaïna ?

Elle n'avait senti aucune présence. Le son peu familier de cette voix la fit sursauter, alors qu'elle savourait tranquillement les effluves annonciateurs d'une nuit fraîche et apaisante. Elle essayait d'oublier sa morosité mais il la troublât dans cet instant de paix. L'intonation était douce et suave. Shaïna la connaissait par coeur. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et interpella froidement son visiteur.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- La nuit ne saurait tarder… Les heures s'écoulent vite… J'espère que ton protégé vit toujours !

- Si tu es venu te moquer de moi, tu peux partir tout de suite !

Milo ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour réprimer une remarque qui aurait été trop acerbe et changea de sujet.

- Le combat se poursuit là haut. Tu as perdu ton disciple aujourd'hui ! Je suis venu te présenter mes condoléances et je tenais à m'assurer que tout allait bien. Je voulais aussi avoir une confirmation…

- A quel sujet ?

- Est-ce vrai ? Ce qui se dit à propos de ton escapade au Japon ?

Shaïna se retourna et croisa les bras en signe de mécontentement.

- Puis-je savoir ce que l'on raconte ?

Le visage du Scorpion afficha un sourire ironique. Il s'approcha d'elle calmement.

- Même avec un masque, tu ne sais pas dissimuler l'agitation dans ton cosmos. Je pense que les propos que j'ai perçu sont vrais !

- Laisse moi deviner… Aphrodite ? Camus ? Angelo ?!

- Peu importe qui me l'a dit ! La nouvelle a fait le tour du Sanctuaire. Il n'y a pas de quoi être fière !

- Ne peuvent-ils se mêler de ce qui les regarde, au lieu de chercher à tout savoir de la vie des autres ?!

- Toute personne vivant au Sanctuaire doit rendre des comptes et sert la déesse…

Ce fut le mot de trop. La jeune femme lui fit face en un quart de seconde et le toisa avec mépris, rageuse, prête à en découdre. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction, effleurant le torse recouvert d'or dans sa colère.

- Ecoute moi bien, Milo du Scorpion ! Ma vie n'appartient à personne ! A personne, tu entends ! Et surtout pas aux hommes qui se trouvent ici !

Le Scorpion ne cilla pas. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude des sauts d'humeur de l'Ophiuccus et en avait vu d'autres…

- Je n'en crois pas un mot ! Tu n'es pas si indifférente que ça !

La femme chevalier ne répondit pas. Elle voulut le frapper mais se savait plus faible que lui. Milo en déduisit qu'il avait vu juste. Elle reprit néanmoins contenance, recula un peu et lui fit remarquer :

- Pourquoi ta présence ici ? Si la prêtresse l'apprend, tu es bon pour le tribunal !

- Et toi tu seras forcée de renoncer à ta mission !

- Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi tu es là !

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Apparemment tu t'en tires très bien sans moi !

- Encore ce refrain ! N'en as-tu pas assez de me harceler ?

- Au contraire… Je trouve ça plutôt plaisant ! Mais si ça ne t'intéresse pas je trouverais d'autres volontaires…

- Tu es écoeurant ! Jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un comme toi ! Tu es tout ce que je déteste. L'arrogance, la minauderie, l'indécence et …

- Et quoi ?

Le chevalier d'or s'était approché, la touchant presque. Shaïna devait bien l'admettre : il avait de l'allure, sentait divinement bon et ses yeux aussi profonds qu'un lac en été laissaient quiconque les croisait dans un état proche de l'extase. Il avait tout d'un sexe symbole ou du moins… d'une de ces stars en vogue dont elle croisait parfois le visage dans l'un des rares magazines qui leur parvenaient au camp. Mais elle s'y refusait ! Pas lui ! Pas comme ces groupies hurlantes et excitées. Non ! Tout sauf ça ! Et puis il y avait Seiya…

- Rends-toi à l'évidence !

- ? !

- Ta charge est incompatible avec l'affection. Bien entendu, un saint d'argent peu toujours s'éprendre de quelqu'un de son rang. De mémoire de chevalier, ce n'est pas arrivé souvent. Trop de morts, trop de folie… Les dieux n'ont que faire de nos états d'âme ! Mais si tu voulais…

- Je sais ce que tu cherches ! Tu as déjà obtenu ce que tu voulais… A présent, laisse-moi !

- Comme tu voudras ! Mais je préfère t'avertir : le Pope m'a donné l'ordre d'éliminer Pégase et ses compagnons et je m'y suis engagé. S'il se montre raisonnable je ne lui ferais rien… S'il insiste… Je ne te promets pas la clémence !

Le Scorpion recula d'un pas, puis deux… Les derniers soubresauts du soleil couchants plaquèrent sa silhouette en ombre floue sur la terre brute, baignée de reflets rougeoyants. La jeune femme tenta :

- Milo ! Attends !

Il attendit patiemment, suspendu aux propos d'une des femmes qu'il avait un jour honoré de son lit.

- Je ne regrette pas mais je ne l'aurais pas cru… Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi !

- Je suis peut être le plus à plaindre Shaïna…

Elle le regarda s'éloigner songeuse. Milo était-t-il venu par honnêteté envers elle, en souvenir de leurs joyeuses rencontres de jeunesse ? Ou désirait-t-il la narguer insolemment ? Elle l'ignorait. L'avait-t-elle aimé ? Les souvenirs étaient loin mais encore frais. Arrivée au Sanctuaire à neuf ans, elle obtenait son armure d'argent à dix-sept. Le jour de ses dix-huit ans, elle avait croisé le jeune Scorpion lors d'un entraînement aux arènes. Il était fréquent de croiser les jeunes recrues, hommes et femmes mêlés… Le masque permettait d'homogénéiser les troupes sans distinction de sexe. Pas de faibles… pas de couards. Juste des guerriers jeunes et mûrs, prêts à en découdre pour les honneurs de la chevalerie. Ses compagnes d'armes de l'époque : Geïst, Marine, Sérena et Thémis, travaillaient leurs poings à ses côtés. Geïst avait saisit son bras et l'avait menée à l'écart en riant.

- Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Mais rien du tout !… Comment veux-tu que je distingue quoi que ce soit avec cette poussière !

- Ne joue pas à ça, tu veux ! Ca marche peut être avec les autres mais pas avec moi ! Tu ne me feras pas avaler ces salades ! Je parie que c'est lui que tu regardes ! Il est plutôt beau garçon. Si je ne me trompe pas, il s'agit d'un chevalier d'or. Il vient juste d'obtenir son armure. Si j'étais toi j'en profiterais !

Elle s'était fâchée, gênée par ce que son amie insinuait. S'intéresser à un membre de la caste dorée ? Cela était formellement interdit et à l'époque elle ne pensait qu'à son devoir. Revenue à la réalité, elle se dit que finalement elle ne devait rien regretter…Mais la venue de Milo au camp l'intriguait.

**Maison de la Balance**

- Les heures filent si vite ! Nous devons nous dépêcher !

- Seiya à raison ! Nous n'avons pas fait tout ça pour rien ! Dépêchons nous !

Shyriu se lança en premier.

- Je propose d'utiliser les armes de l'armure d'or pour tenter de briser ce monstre de glace ! Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Personne ne s'interposa. Les yeux de Seiya rencontrèrent ceux de Shun qui n'émit aucune objection. Le privilège revenait à leur ami… Il semblait tout à coup nimbé d'une force nouvelle, comme si la perspective d'empoigner de ses mains les ors de cette armure l'avait transcendé.

- Je propose l'épée !

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots, qu'une des pièces de l'armure se détacha de la masse et fila droit sur lui. Shyriu attrapa l'arme au vol et la pointa en direction du cercueil de glace où se trouvait Hyoga. Au moment de porter le coup, il visualisa un point invisible sur la surface. Seul un personnage à l'attitude stoïque et imperturbable aurait pu concevoir une telle mort par le froid. L'étreinte, dure et impitoyable. Il pouvait la sentir, comme si c'était lui qui se trouvait entravé à la place du Cygne.

- Maître… Donnez moi la force !

Sous les yeux attentifs de ses compagnons, le chevalier du Dragon courut vers son objectif, fit un bond et leva le tranchant de la lame qui vînt s'abattre de haut en bas sur la paroi transparente, creusant une brèche quasi imperceptible sur la masse inerte. Il se réceptionna sans mal, se releva et attendit…

Pendant une fraction de secondes, ils crurent que le coup avait été porté en vain. Jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement significatif résonne à leurs oreilles aguerries. L'instant suivant, les blocs glacés éclatèrent autour d'eux. La plupart se mirent à fondrent avec forces échappées de vapeurs d'eau, ce qui refroidit un peu plus l'atmosphère déjà lourde de sens de la septième maison.

A leur grand soulagement, le corps de Hyoga n'avait subit aucun dommage. L'épée de justice semblait n'avoir été forgée que pour trancher le mal, épargnant de son fil les personnes de bien. Shun se précipita le premier, suivi de Seiya toujours aussi abasourdi par l'apparition de l'armure de la Balance. Shyriu mit un genou à terre et posa sa main sur le front du Cygne.

- Il est glacé… Je ne perçois plus les battements de son cœur. Pourtant il semble toujours vivant…

- C'est incroyable ! Tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un état semi comateux destiné à suspendre le peu de vie dont il dispose encore ? Est-il conscient de notre présence ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Il doit errer entre la vie et la mort. J'ai bien peur qu'il faille agir dans l'heure qui vient, sinon il n'y survivra pas !

Shun s'était mit légèrement en retrait, comme s'il tentait de faire le point. Lui qui avait toujours été discret, timide et sensible… A mesure qu'il avançait aux côtés de ses amis, il sentait qu'il devenait un homme, un vrai. Il avait perdu son frère. A présent, il risquait de perdre un ami. Fallait-il qu'il survive uniquement pour voir ses compagnons mourir ?

- Ecoutez. Ca ne sert à rien de rester tous ici !

- Mais enfin Shun ! Tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas le laisser. Ce serait de la folie !

- Seiya… N'oublie pas que Saori mourra si nous n'avançons pas !

- Il a raison… Nous ne devons pas nous tromper d'objectif. Nous avons un choix à faire et devons peser le pour et le contre… Ce n'est peut-être pas un hasard si ce choix doit être prit ici même, dans la maison de la Balance. Ce signe est synonyme de justice et d'équité.

- Un choix à faire ? Tu veux dire…

- Oui ! Nous devons choisir entre la vie de Hyoga et celle d'Athéna. Nous ne devons pas oublier la raison de notre présence ici et de notre destin de chevaliers…

**Arène de Corona**

Marine était en nage. Lorsqu'elle avait laissé Shaïna quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait prit la direction de la piste d'entraînements. La surface était déserte. Seuls quelques oiseaux pleurnicheurs s'étaient posés là, batifolant entre les pierres centenaires. L'entraînement commençait toujours par un échauffement, temps généralement propice à une discussion entre filles. Mais cette fois elle était seule, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Elle n'était pas de nature solitaire mais appréciait de pouvoir souffler un peu.

Au fond, elle était souvent contrainte de jouer un rôle pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. La vie n'était pas simple. D'un côté on lui demandait d'être elle-même… De l'autre on le lui reprochait lorsqu'elle se laissait aller. Difficile de faire sa place dans ce lieu d'insensibilité ! Elle avait aussi très souvent l'impression que ce qu'elle disait n'était pas compris des autres. Comme si dès le départ, elle avait côtoyé les étoiles. Elle ne souhaitait être ni une déesse, ni une mortelle… seulement elle-même. Mais on voulait l'empêcher d'aimer et de se battre tout à la fois. Une seule personne dérogeait à cette règle mais elle était loin. Pas par la distance mais en pensée. Elle sentait qu'Aiolia lui interdisait l'accès aux siennes depuis leur discussion…

_« Il a besoin de mûrir mes propos…»_

Un coup de poing fit valser l'air alentour. Il lui manquait déjà… De mission suicide, le périple au Japon s'était transformé en rêve. Mais il n'avait pas duré longtemps… Deux bonnes heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne décide d'arrêter ses coups. Elle récupéra son souffle, haletante, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une pierre. Non loin de là, un mouvement la fit sursauter. Les effluves d'énergie étaient chaudes et agitées…

_« Milo du Scorpion ! Que fait-il ici ? _

La perception de cette présence diminua à mesure que le chevalier d'or s'éloignait… avant de disparaître tout a fait. Laissant là sa curiosité, l'Aigle décida de rentrer. Elle avait assez travaillé son jeu de jambes pour aujourd'hui. Ce que le Scorpion faisait là ne la regardait nullement mais ce passage imprévu n'annonçait rien de bon. Sur le chemin du retour, elle croisa une troupe de soldats vêtus aux armes du Pope. Ils se dirigeaient droit vers le camp des femmes.

- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Elle décida de les suivre pour s'assurer qu'aucune menace ne planait sur ses congénères.

Ils arrivèrent par le petit chemin de terre. Les quelques femmes qui se trouvaient là n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. L'une d'entre elles donna l'exemple à ses camarades en prenant les devants. La tête haute, fière de son rang. Marine reconnut immédiatement Naomi, une jeune apprentie chevalier arrivée cinq ans après elle au Sanctuaire. Elle l'avait déjà eu comme élève, entre deux pauses dans l'entraînement de son protégé. Seiya était prioritaire mais il arrivait qu'elle et Shaïna se partagent le suivi des jeunes…

Naomi ne possédait pas d'armure mais se montrait aussi déterminée que l'Aigle au combat. Marine hésitait. Devait-elle rester dissimulée derrière cette pierre sans réagir ? Si Naomi était forte, les autres étaient encore bien jeunes. Elles ne seraient pas de taille face à ces brutes.

Un des hommes se détachât du lot.

- Halte là ! On ne passe pas !

- Tais toi femme ! Nous sommes ici par ordre du Pope. Vous êtes mises aux arrêts ! Toutes les recrues doivent nous suivre pour être interrogées au palais !

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Depuis quand le Pope se méfit-il de nous ?

L'homme passa outre la question et insista.

- Pour la dernière fois, vous allez nous suivre sans discuter ! Toi là bas ! Sais-tu où se trouve le chevalier de l'Aigle ?

Lorsqu'elle entendit prononcer son nom, le sang de Marine ne fit qu'un tour. Elle avait vu juste. Ils la cherchaient…

-«Je répète une dernière fois ma question ! L'une d'entre vous sait-elle où se trouve Marine ?

Ce fut Naomi qui répondit.

- Nous l'ignorons !

- Elle est recherchée pour trahison ! Quiconque désobéira, refusera de nous suivre ou de nous la livrer sera exécuté !

- Ca suffit !

La voix avait tonné, claire et vive, stoppant l'homme dans son discours enflammé.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Relâche immédiatement mes élèves ou tu vas le regretter !

- Qui es-tu pour parler ainsi à un envoyé du Pope ?!

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années, grande et svelte s'avança vers lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns bouclés qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos. La toge blanche qu'elle portait rappelait son statut officiel. Ses avants bras étaient ornés de bracelets d'or en forme de serpents, alors que sous la tunique légèrement entrouverte, pointait une dague aiguisée. Le masque qu'elle portait semblait avoir été ciselé dans l'argent le plus pur.

- Je suis Callisto, prêtresse en chef du gynécée ! J'ai droit de juger quiconque pénètre en ces lieux ! Vous n'êtes ni le Pope ni une femme, vous n'avez donc rien à faire ici !

Marine n'en revenait pas ! Depuis la nuit des temps, les prêtresses chargées de veiller à la sécurité du camp demeuraient un mystère. Elle s'était toujours demandée comment elles étaient choisies, si elles avaient plus de libertés qu'elle et ses compagnes ou si au contraire, elles devaient demeurer cachées pour préserver leur indépendance et celle de leurs disciples. Il est vrai que jamais le Pope n'avait mit les pieds ici. Il en avait pourtant le droit, mais cette absence cachait autre chose. Athéna n'avait accepté que tardivement la présence des femmes dans son armée. Marine avait apprit de la bouche même de son maître, que ce droit remontait à deux voir trois générations avant la sienne. Peut être le nouveau Pope avait-il du mal à l'accepter… Elle savait que l'identité actuelle de celui-ci justifiait encore d'avantage ce désir de marquer la distance. Et voilà que maintenant, il leur envoyait une brigade armée pour les faire plier. Avait-il peur que les femmes forment une armée et se joignent aux chevaliers fidèles à la déesse dans le but de marcher sur le palais ? L'idée la fit sourire.

_« Même si nous étions toutes sur les rangs, je doute que nos forces soient suffisantes pour vaincre les chevaliers d'or qui ont prêté serment au traître ! _

La voix de l'homme vêtu de noir résonna à nouveau.

- Callisto… Ce prénom me dit vaguement quelque chose. Mais je ne suis pas là pour discuter !

- Tu as bien dit que tu cherchais le chevalier de l'Aigle n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet… Je te garantie que tu vas nous suivre toi auss si tu refuses d'obéir ! Le Pope est fou de rage et la fait chercher ! Elle a été reconnue coupable de trahison !

La prêtresse fronça les sourcils.

- Marine n'est pas ici ! Et qu'en bien même elle serait présente, je ne vous laisserais pas l'emmener ! Vous n'emmènerez pas non plus ces jeunes femmes !

- Tu oses prendre la défense d'une traîtresse ?! Tu ne me donnes pas le choix !

L'homme déchaîna son cosmos et se prépara à attaquer. Une autre voix se manifesta cependant :

- Attendez !

Callisto écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait senti depuis le début la présence du chevalier de l'Aigle mais s'était bien gardé de la signaler aux soldats. Elle voulait la protéger mais c'était trop tard… Marine quitta sa cachette et se montra au grand jour. Communiquant par télépathie avec la matriarche, elle s'expliqua :

_« Le voyage au Japon… Je suis désolée mais j'y étais forcée…»_

_« Tu nous a toutes mises en danger en allant là bas. Protéger l'élu ne nous aura apporté que des ennuis ! As-tu oublié ce qu'Altaïr t'a appris ?_

_« Non. Mais depuis quand craignez-vous le Pope ? Etiez-vous au courant de ses manigances ?_

_« Bon sang Marine ?! Tu es l'un de mes meilleurs éléments ! Tous les regards sont posés sur toi et l'honneur du Gynécée ne tient qu'à un fil. Tu aurais dû rester cachée ! Depuis ton départ, j'ai découvert que le Pope n'était plus maître de lui-même. Le Sanctuaire connaît l'anarchie et nous n'y pouvons rien ! _

_« Pardonnez moi. Mais je ne pouvais rester ici sans réagir ! C'est la vie de mon disciple qui était en jeu ! Sans compter ce que j'ai découvert là bas. Je ne peux vous laisser affronter seule ces soldats… il est de mon devoir de combattre si les circonstances l'exigent. Laissez-moi régler ça ! _

_« Tu ne seras pas de taille ! _

Voyant que les deux femmes se tenaient là immobiles, le chevalier perdit patience. Sans attendre, il fit signe à ses comparses et s'avança vers elles. Marine ne portait pas son armure. Elle pouvait s'en passer afin de laisser pulser son cosmos et irradier les autres pleinement. Lorsqu'il s'élança dans un cri de rage, les recrues reculèrent, à la fois par respect pour leur aînée et pour se protéger des coups. Marine se plaça devant Callisto pour faire barrage et la protéger, prête à en découdre. Pour l'avoir déjà vu combattre une fois, Naomi savait qu'elle était forte. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le chef de troupe jeter au loin sa cape et foncer sur elle à la vitesse de la lumière, la confiance qu'elle avait en l'issue du combat s'évanouie.

- Prenez garde ! C'est un chevalier noir !

Marine perçu à peine les mises en garde de l'apprentie. Elle s'était déjà élancée pour frapper. Ce fut au moment où elle réalisa l'identité de son adversaire que le coup fusa. Elle le toucha d'abord du poing droit puis du pied, mais l'autre la frappa au niveau des cotes après avoir esquivé le geste. Marine retînt son souffle. Ils retombèrent au sol mais l'homme fut plus rapide qu'elle. Se relevant prestement, il donna l'ordre à ses compagnons d'encercler les jeunes femmes et s'avança vers l'Aigle. Marine avait mal, terriblement mal. Et ce qu'elle constata n'avait rien de rassurant. Face à elle se trouvait un chevalier d'Hadès.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe ! Qu'est-ce qu'un être comme lui faisait au Sanctuaire ?

- Comment as-tu fais pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte sacrée ?!

- Inutile de répondre puisque tu sais déjà ce qui s'est produit ?

- Tu lis les pensées ?

- C'est presque trop facile… Tu vas regretter de t'être montrée au grand jour. Prépare toi à mourir !

Et soudain…

- Ca suffit, lâchez là !

- Qui es-tu ?

- J'ai dit ça suffit !

Marine se releva péniblement et s'adressa au nouvel arrivant.

- Milo ! Tu ne devrais pas être ici !

- J'allais partir mais le bruit m'a alerté …

Puis s'adressant au chevalier noir :

- Qui t'a demandé d'intervenir ?

Il lui répondit de mauvaise grâce.

- Tu oses demander ?! Le Pope bien entendu !

- Alors tu vas retourner bien gentiment au palais et lui dire que le problème est réglé. Je vais m'occuper des interrogatoires si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients… Ainsi j'éviterais une corvée supplémentaire à notre maître. Il m'en sera reconnaissant !

L'Aigle ne bougea pas. Etonnée de voir que ce n'était pas Aiolia qui était venu à leur secours mais bien Milo ! Venait-il pour Shaïna ? Avait-il l'intention d'assouvir sa soif de pouvoir personnel en exécutant lui-même la sale besogne ? Le chevalier noir s'avança vers le Scorpion et le frappa sans que celui-ci n'ait le temps de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Milo ne cilla pas. Le cosmos dégagé par son ennemi grandissait. Il réalisa que l'homme n'avait rien d'un garde ordinaire et se sentit tout à coup moins sûr de lui. Il recula pour analyser la situation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un chevalier noir peu bien faire ici ? Le Pope n'a jamais parlé d'eux ! Depuis quand a-t-il besoin de faire appel aux services d'autres chevaliers que les siens ?

- Alors Scorpion ? On fait moins le fier ! Maintenant que tu sais qui je suis… Athéna n'est pas la seule à faire régner la loi mais peut être l'ignorais-tu ?

Marine s'interposa.

-Le chevalier du Scorpion n'a rien à voir avec nous ! Nous autres formons un camp à part ! Profiterais-tu du chaos ambiant pour faire pénétrer incognito dans le Sanctuaire les armées d'Hadès ? Où est-ce le Pope qui lui a demandé son appui ?

Les propos de Marine achevèrent d'intriguer Milo. Elle semblait au courant d'une chose qu'il ignorait et cela le contraria profondément. Le Pope n'avait aucun secret pour lui… Il était l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs et ne comprenait pas. Le chevalier noir resta désespérément muet. Marine obtenu du même coup sa réponse.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Puisque c'est moi que tu es venu chercher, je suis prête à me battre jusqu'à la mort !

Milo la coupa :

- Arrête ! Tu ne serais pas de taille et l'injure a été faite à Athéna ! Il est temps de mettre fin à ces sarcasmes !

Et Milo s'élança. Le cavalier noir fit de même et leurs poings s'entre-choquèrent dans un fracas d'enfer. Marine recula. Des bruits lui parvinrent. Elle reporta son attention sur le groupe de jeunes femmes encerclées par les sbires du Pope et se jeta dans la mêlée, se débarrassant de trois hommes d'un coup. Les impacts fusèrent de part et d'autre du petit groupe, les recrues mettant à l'épreuve les enseignements qu'elles avaient reçus du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. Une voix affirmée sortie du lot.

- Par ici Kate !

- Tiens toi tranquille gamine !

Un grognement s'échappa de la bouche d'un des soldats.

- Tu vas voir toi ! Reste là !

- Sélène ! Attention !

La plus jeune des apprenties esquiva la poigne de fer du guerrier. Marine vînt à sa rescousse. L'attrapant par le bras, elle la tira en arrière d'un geste sec et s'attaqua à son agresseur. L'homme ne résista pas longtemps. L'attaque foudroyante de l'Aigle de feu eut raison de lui. Le combat faisait rage. De loin, Marine pouvait sentir sur sa peau les effluves brûlants issus des attaques lancées par le Scorpion. Elle tentait de faire taire cette inquiétude qui grandissait en elle mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Aiolia n'était pas venu… Il n'était pas là et ne viendrait pas.

La voix de Shaïna survola le tumulte.

- Marine !

- Shaïna ? Va t-en ! Ne reste pas là, ils sont venus pour nous tuer !

- Comment ?!

- Va prévenir les autres !

- Hors de question que je vous laisse !

- Derrière toi !

L'Ophiuccus voulut se retourner mais s'exécuta trop tard. Elle fut saisit à la gorge par l'un des soldats.

- Alors ma belle… Que dis-tu de ça ?

Elle se débattit. Il lui fallait utiliser la griffe du Cobra mais elle ne pouvait se retourner. Un éclair jaillit près d'elle et l'homme s'effondra. Milo venait de lui sauver la vie ! Aux prises avec le chevalier noir, il avait remarqué la présence de la belle et la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Abasourdie, l'Ophiuccus ne s'attarda pas sur ce sauvetage inopiné. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre Callisto. La prêtresse la saisit par les épaules.

- Marine à raison, il faut prévenir les autres afin qu'ils nous viennent en aide ! Nous ne pouvons rester comme ça !

- Mais c'est impossible ! L'état de siège est déclaré et le Pope ne fera rien pour nous aider ! Le combat fait rage sur Star Hill, nous ne pouvons nous rendre là bas, vous le savez bien !

- A quoi servons-nous, si même Athéna se défie de nous ?! Nous sommes maudites !

- Non ! Athéna est bel et bien du côté des chevaliers de bronze ! Sa vie est actuellement en danger et ces jeunes hommes font tout pour la sauver. Dans l'immédiat nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous même ! Sans parler des chevaliers d'or qui ont tous été réquisitionnés à Star Hill pour monter la garde et les affronter !

Callisto réalisa la triste évidence. Elle avait été désignée par l'Oracle pour représenter la déesse au sein du camp des amazones. Une sorte de prêtresse de premier ordre, comme il y en avait eu à Delphes ou dans les grands sanctuaires de l'Antiquité. Seulement depuis sa prise de fonction, jamais elle n'avait réellement eu l'impression de disposer de prérogatives propres à sa charge. Quelqu'un l'empêchait d'agir. Du temps des jeunes comme elle disait… tout était différent. Il n'y avait pas de trahisons, pas de haine ni de complots. Elle était restée trop longtemps dans l'ombre du Pope. Il était temps de faire honneur au privilège qui leur avait été fait. Asseoir la place des femmes une bonne fois pour toute, au sein de l'ordre de la chevalerie.

- Il est temps de montrer de quoi je suis capable !

- Mais… Maître ?

**Maison de la Balance**

Prendre une décision. Qui peu prétendre détenir la vérité ? Le court d'une vie n'est pas écrit en totalité. Une vérité est différente selon la personnalité de celui qui l'interprète. Autrement dit… l'homme avait le choix. Le libre arbitre. La possibilité d'emprunter la voie du devoir ou celle de l'amitié.

Shun fit ce choix.

- Partez sans moi !

- Shun ?!

- Partez sans moi, je vous rejoindrais !

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour le ranimer ? Il peu tout aussi bien rester dans cet état des heures comme deux siècles ! Aussi cruel que cela puisse paraître, nous ne pouvons pas rester là !

- Tu as raison. Il faut partir. Mais vous le ferez sans moi…

Voyant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de le raisonner, Seiya renonça. Shyriu était demeuré silencieux. Se tournant vers son ami, il posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit signe. Il fallait y aller.

- Soit prudent Shun !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas… Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester moisir ici ! Je trouverais une solution pour réveiller notre ami

Ils le laissèrent en arrière, seul avec ce corps transit entre ses bras.

Cela lui était égal. Il n'éprouvait plus les angoisses qui l'avaient rendu faible et impuissant aux yeux des autres. Il était paisible, serein…

La mort devait être douce et il souhaitait un autre avenir pour son ami. Hyoga était une personne de qualité, il méritait de les suivre et de se battre à leurs côtés.

Il se concentra… A travers les méandres de son esprit, il se revît tout jeune apprenti. L'île d'Andromède avait été sa destinée.

Il se souvînt de cette magnifique jeune femme aux yeux bleus qui l'avait accueillit le premier jour. June lui rappelait la princesse dont son maître lui avait parlé. Andromède d'Ethiopie, fille des souverains Céphée et Cassiopée. Elle fut sauvée de la mort par Persée, héritier du royaume d'Argos, fruit des amours de Zeus et Danaé, elle même fille de roi, reniée par son père qui croyait cet enfant né d'une relation adultère. Zeus avait demandé à son frère Poséidon d'envoyer un monstre marin dévaster les côtes pour punir les hommes qui s'étaient rebellés contre lui. Le Kraken ne parvînt jamais à dévorer la chair de cette prodigieuse enfant. Non seulement Andromède était belle mais elle était courageuse. Contrairement à la légende classique, son maître lui révéla qu'elle décida de se sacrifier pour sauver la cité et tous ses habitants.

Cette idée n'était pas saugrenue, loin de là. Shun décida de prendre exemple sur elle et s'adressa à son ami en pensées. L'entendait-il ? Il ne le savait pas. L'essentiel était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

_« Je vais t'aider Hyoga… Je vais te sauver… »_

Apaisante énergie d'Andromède. Shun serra son ami contre lui et se concentra. Dans l'Univers, une des plus magnifiques nébuleuses qui soit. L'énergie qu'elle prodigue est considérable. Shun le savait. La puissance qu'il dégagea enveloppa le corps du cygne endormi. La chaleur s'accrût jusqu'à la limite. Implosion d'une étoile, explosion infinie. Et soudain le noir… le néant.

_« Je suis fier de toi mon frère »_

**Palais du Pope**

_« Quelle est cette énergie que je viens de sentir à travers l'espace temps ? Il m'a semblé qu'elle provenait de la maison du chevalier d'or de la Balance. Pourtant le vieux maître n'y habite plus depuis longtemps… Je me demande… Non ! C'est impossible ! Cela voudrait dire qu'ils ont réussi à passer la septième maison ! Ils se dirigent vers l'antre du plus intègre des chevaliers. Cependant…__Milo __! __Tu as intérêt à revenir rapidement ou ma colère sera sans bornes ! »_

**Près du Gynécée**

Il devait se dépêcher. Milo sentait l'impatience du Pope grandir et ses certitudes partirent en fumée. La huitième maison était menacée. Il pouvait ressentir la présence des bronzes. Ils seraient bientôt là, ils arrivaient. Il devait terminer ce combat au plus vite, sous peine d'encourir une peine exemplaire. Faisant un bond en arrière, il évita l'un des innombrables coups portés par son adversaire et s'arrêta. Reculer l'agaçait au plus haut point mais il n'avait pas le choix…

- Je ne peux demeurer !

- …

- Nous poursuivrons ce combat une autre fois !

- Le devoir t'appelle ? Es-tu prêt à laisser ces femmes sans défense ? Ah ! Ah ! A quoi bon prendre des libertés si c'est pour échouer aussi lamentablement ? Tu risques la destitution ! Mais soit sans crainte Scorpion… J'informerais notre maître de tes initiatives. Il sera heureux de voir qu'une fois de plus, l'un de ses chevaliers se retourne contre lui !

- Aucun spectre n'usurpera cette place que j'ai eu tant de mal à conquérir ! On se retrouvera !

Et au risque de passer pour un lâche, Milo disparut comme il était venu, dans un vent d'étincelles.

- Diable ! Il s'est télé porté ! Venez là vous autres !

Un des gardes courut vers lui.

- Maître Wyvern ! Que faisons-nous ?

- Pour l'instant, emmène ces filles et enferme-les au cap !

- Au cap ? Mais enfin ! Nous ne devions pas…

- Fait ce que je dis ! Nous aviserons pour le chevalier du Scorpion plus tard… Le temps fera son œuvre !

- Bien maître !

Ils allaient partir quand la gravité d'un ténor s'imposa à eux.

- Vous n'irez nulle part !

- Aldébaran !

Son cosmos emplissait l'atmosphère, puissant et chaud. La silhouette musculeuse s'avança lentement vers eux, dévoilant la carrure charpentée du Taureau. Il posa son regard sur la jeune femme placée devant lui et s'adressa à elle sur un ton familier.

- Contente de me voir on dirait… Callisto !

- Aldé…

- …

- Attends une minute ! Si tu es ici… Qui veille sur la seconde maison ?

- Nous avons encore quelque amis ici… Mu s'en charge ! Il est impératif que cet homme disparaisse avant de causer plus de dégâts. L'heure n'est pas à un affrontement entre puissances divines mais à la résolution du conflit qui déchire le Sanctuaire. Le problème est entre les bronzes et nous, pas entre le Sanctuaire et le royaume des ombres ! Je ne tolèrerais aucun espion sur ces terres sacrées !

Le chevalier noir toisa son nouvel adversaire. Le chevalier du Taureau était imposant et déterminé. Il ne les laisserait probablement pas emmener les femmes si facilement.

- Si j'étais vous je ne resterais pas là !

Il s'était adressé aux guerrières qui l'observaient incrédules. Pour certaines c'était la première fois qu'elles pouvaient entrevoir le visage d'un chevalier d'or. Deux en une journée… Ca faisait beaucoup ! Callisto pesa le pour et le contre. La situation était exceptionnelle. Aucun homme n'aurait dû se trouver là mais elle préférait la présence d'Aldébaran à celle du Scorpion. Il saurait gérer la situation avec diplomatie. Elle se retourna et s'adressa aux plus âgées.

- Marine ! Thémis ! Shaïna ! Rentrez au village avec les autres. Je vais rester !

Elles se regardèrent avec appréhension, échangeant quelque chose par la pensée avant de hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation et de s'en retourner au camp.

- Que les plus jeunes me suivent ! Les autres, avec Marine !

- Oui !

- Allez… Hop ! Hop ! Dépêchons-nous !

Sur le chemin du retour, l'Aigle ne décrocha pas un mot. Elle aurait voulu rester pour dédommager Callisto du poids de ses actes et l'aider. Après tout, c'est elle que le Pope recherchait et non les autres. Elle ne voulait pas que des âmes innocentes paient pour ses fautes.

_« Soyez prudente ! »_

Les gardes ne pipèrent mot. Aldébaran attendit patiemment qu'elles se fussent toutes éloignées pour reporter son attention sur le Wyvern et l'interroger.

- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls et avant que nous ne passions aux choses sérieuses… j'ai une petite question à te poser. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

**Maison du Scorpion**

- Je savais que vous viendriez… Vous avez été plus rapides que prévu !

- Qui es-tu ?

- Milo, chevalier d'or du Scorpion, le huitième gardien de la déesse de la justice. Vous êtes ici chez moi et j'ai pour ordre de vous empêcher de passer. Je vous conseille de faire sagement demi tour si vous tenez à la vie !

Seiya s'avança.

- Laisse nous traverser ! Sais-tu pour qui et contre qui nous nous battons ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce qui se trame en ce moment même ?!

- Laisse moi deviner chevalier… Tu tentes de semer le trouble en moi en utilisant des subterfuges ridicules ou bien… Te moquerais-tu de moi ?

- Seiya ! Ca ne sert à rien d'insister, tu vois bien qu'il ne sait rien !

- Mais de quoi parlez vous ?

Pégase et Shyriu échangèrent un regard et se décidèrent.

- Celle que tu crois protéger n'est pas ici !

- Quelle est cette ineptie ? Si vous êtes venus pour raconter des salades, vous n'y survivrez pas !

- Athéna ne réside plus au Sanctuaire depuis treize ans ! Le chevalier du Sagittaire l'a emmené loin d'ici pour la protéger. Elle a été emmenée au Japon où son père adoptif s'est occupée d'elle et nous voici maintenant !

- Au Japon ? Un père adoptif ? Notre déesse ?! Allons chevalier Pégase, inutile de croire ces fadaises plus longtemps ! Une déesse ne grandit pas comme tout un chacun mais dans un Sanctuaire sacré, comme celui-ci ! J'ai assez entendu de divagations pour aujourd'hui ! Goûtez à mon cosmos et subissez la piqûre de l'aiguille écarlate !

En un quart de seconde, l'attaque fît son effet. Seiya ne sentit plus ses membres. Paralysé !

- Aarghh ! Je ne peux plus bouger !

A ses côtés, Shyriu se tordait de douleur.

- Seiya !

Milo sourit. Le venin du scorpion constituait un puissant narcotique. Il paralysait les fonctions vitales et provoquait des élancements déchirants. Une brûlure puissance mille. Un feu mordant qui courrait sans fin…

- Je te conseille de ne pas bouger Dragon ! A moins de vouloir accentuer ton supplice ?

- On ne nous a pas appris à baisser les bras. Désolé de te décevoir !

- Mmh ?

- Par la colère du dragon !

Shyriu y mit toute sa rage. Le casque virevolta dans un bruit métallique, fit deux ou trois rotations dans l'air avant de tomber sur le marbre pour s'immobiliser u plus loin. Milo du Scorpion subissait sa première défaite!


	21. Chapter 21

**Maison du Scorpion **

- Apparemment je vous ai sous estimés ! Je te félicite chevalier ! Tu es le premier à me toucher et le dernier, je te le garantis !

Shyriu écarquilla les yeux. Le coup avait décoiffé le chevalier d'or mais il en faudrait plus pour le faire plier. S'élançant à la vitesse de la lumière, Milo disparu de son champ de vision. La seconde suivante, Seiya qui avait réussi à se relever sentit une douleur violente au creux de sa poitrine. Un point rouge apparu sur son armure, telle une piqûre funeste. Le dragon se tordit de douleur à son tour et fut contraint de poser genoux à terre.

- Argh !

La silhouette du Scorpion s'avança derrière eux. Il avait frappé !

_- Cet homme est incroyable ! Nous n'avons même pas vu le coup venir ! _

- …

- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas me sous-estimer !

- …

- A présent je vais pouvoir en finir et vous infliger le châtiment que vous méritez ! Si vous vous étiez montrés raisonnables, j'aurais pût vous laisser la vie sauve mais maintenant je regrette, cela n'est plus possible !

_- Désolée Shaïna… L'homme que tu aimes ne survivra pas… C'est ma volonté… _

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Mon devoir, tout simplement ! Adieu chevaliers !

_Fscchhhhhhhhhh !_

- Arrête !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

Des bruits de pas… L'attaque en suspend... Une silhouette blanche presque nuageuse, apparue.

- Tu vas laisser ces hommes en paix ! C'est moi que tu dois affronter !

Sous les yeux ébahis de Seiya et Shyriu, se présentait la silhouette immaculée du Cygne portant le corps inanimé d'Andromède. Les deux compères eurent du mal à y croire. Celui qu'ils pensaient mort était revenu à la vie. Comment un tel miracle était possible ?

La rage se lisait à présent sur le visage courroucé de Milo. Celui qui se croyait tout puissant venait de réaliser que sa belle assurance était peu de choses comparée aux valeurs fraternelles qui semblaient lier les chevaliers de bronze !

Jamais il ne pourrait se prévaloir d'en avoir autant ! Il ramassa son casque et avança calmement en direction du nouveau venu.

- _Cygnus_… Tu fus l'élève du maître Cristal n'est-ce pas ?

- ?!

- Peu importe… Tu es bien courageux de te présenter devant moi sachant que ton supérieur se trouve ici !

- Que veux-tu dire ? Tu parles d'un chevalier d'or ?

- Trêve de bavardages ! Puisque tel est ton vœu et que le destin t'a conduit dans cette maison, je vais t'estimer à ta véritable valeur et te montrer de quoi un chevalier d'or est capable ! Prépare toi à goûter à la véritable puissance !

Il lui fut cependant impossible d'effectuer le geste qui devait ôter la vie à Hyoga.

- Que se passe t-il ? Je ne peux plus bouger ! Je suis prit au piège dans un anneau de… de glace !

Hyoga ne détacha pas son regard du sien. Ses yeux d'un bleu glacial ressemblaient étrangement à ceux du Verseau… Milo réprima un frisson.

- On appelle cette technique _l'anneau de glace_. Le nombre de cristaux qui t'entourent ne cessera d'augmenter, jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus bouger ! Plus tu te débattras, plus les cercles se serreront !

Profitant de cette faiblesse, Hyoga se tourna vers ses compagnons qui se relevaient tout juste du coup qu'ils avaient reçu.

- Allons, relevez-vous ! N'êtes-vous pas des chevaliers d'Athéna ?!

- Hyoga… Et Shun ?... Est-ce qu'il ?

- Seules les heures à venir pourrons-nous apporter une réponse Shyriu… Il a fait brûler son énergie au maximum pour réchauffer mon cœur prisonnier des glaces

- Bon sang !

- Allez ! Dépêchez-vous et partez devant ! Emmenez Shun avec vous. Tout n'est peut être pas perdu !

- Quoi ? Mais tu viens tout juste d'échapper à la mort !

- N'aie crainte Seiya ! Je vous rejoindrais une fois Milo vaincu. Nous devons gagner du temps et vous ne feriez que me retarder si vous étiez blessés à nouveau !

- Très bien… Mais tâche de rester en vie !

- C'est certain… Allons !

- Oui !

Seiya et Shyriu emmenèrent Andromède et se dirigèrent prestement vers la sortie. Le chevalier du Cygne les regarda partir, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne les reverrait jamais. Milo n'avait rien tenté, toujours encerclé par les cristaux. Il ricana.

- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me paralyser avec de vulgaires cristaux de glace ? Vraiment ?! Ah Ah !

- Je ne suis pas fou ! Je voulais simplement leur permettre de sortir d'ici vivants !

- Alors je te félicite, tu as brillamment réussi ! La vérité c'est que j'aurais facilement pu me libérer plus tôt mais je dois admettre que ton courage et ta détermination à m'affronter ont réussies à me toucher ! Puisque tu es le pupille d'un de mes amis, je vais te faire l'honneur de l'Antarès !

- Antarès ?!

- Antarès est l'étoile principale de la constellation du Scorpion. Elle représente également le coup de grâce, c'est une attaque atrocement douloureuse !

- …

- Prépare-toi à expier tes fautes Hyoga… Par la piqûre mortelle du Scorpion !

**Près du camp des femmes chevaliers**

- Je répète doucement ma question…

- !

- Pourquoi êtes-vous au Sanctuaire ?

- Tu voudrais le savoir Taureau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Ma patience à ses limites !

- Il semblerait que le Pope vous ait bien eût !

- Que veux-tu dire ?!

- Bande d'imbéciles…

- Retire immédiatement ces paroles !

- Non ! Aldébaran ! Laisse !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent.

- Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit…

- Callisto ?! Que fais-tu encore là ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de partir avec les autres !

- Cet homme ne te dira rien si tu veux mon avis… Nous ferions mieux d'en finir tout de suite !

- Callisto…

- Mouah Ah Ah ! Je te trouve bien présomptueuse ! Tu ferais mieux de partir bien sagement si tu ne veux pas y laisser la peau toi aussi !

La prêtresse s'était approchée d'Aldébaran. Le Taureau sentit le cosmos de l'amazone prendre de l'ampleur. Il l'empêcha néanmoins d'avancer.

- Arrête, tu entends ! C'est à moi de régler la question et tu le sais parfaitement !

Elle se tourna vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien en souriant derrière le masque.

- Tu t'es toujours trop inquiété pour moi Aldé… Laisse-moi-t'aider !

- …

Il hésita. Elle ne cessait de sourire calmement. Le jour de leur rencontre lui revînt en mémoire. Lui l'insensible, le roc… il avait fini par reléguer quelque part dans sa mémoire, ces quelques instants de bonheur.

_Neuf ans auparavant…_

_Des ombres enfouies dans la pénombre. Elle les avait vu pénétrer au cœur de l'enceinte. Ils portaient des capes sombres et avaient leurs visages masqués. L'un d'eux l'aperçu. Donnant l'alarme aux autres, ils foncèrent sur elle. Elle se défendit comme elle pût, mais l'effet de surprise et le nombre d'attaquants étaient à son désavantage. Bien qu'elle soit en dehors du camp, elle n'avait pas le choix !_

_- Par le dernier oracle ! _

_- Diablesse, qui es-tu ?! Arrrghhhh ! _

_Suite à l'attaque, les autres prirent peur et s'enfuir. Elle fit volte face pour vérifier qu'ils avaient bel et bien quittés les lieux puis, rassurée, elle entreprit de rentrer. C'est alors qu'un grondement assourdissant bourdonna dans son esprit. Elle perçut l'origine de ce vacarme trop tard, ses capacités de perception étant faussée par la puissance de l'attaque dont elle avait fait usage. _

_- Attention ! _

_- Aaah ! _

_Le bloc de marbre s'était abattu, projeté d'on ne sait où… L'homme en armure avait surgit au milieu de la nuit, s'élançant rapidement pour l'attraper au vol et faire barrage. Il s'était relevé lourdement, se débarrassant de la masse inerte en la propulsant au loin. Celle-ci retomba dans un flot de poussière. Elle avait voulut se dégager mais il l'avait tenu fermement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver là… _

_- Des renégats ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Hors d'ici ! Tout inconnu pénétrant sur ces terres sans en avoir reçu l'autorisation sera durement châtié ! _

_La jeune femme qu'il tenait contre lui protesta, s'agitant comme un animal blessé. _

_- Cessez de hurler ainsi, ils sont partis maintenant ! Et puis vous me faites mal avec vos gros bras !_

_Il relacha son étreinte._

_- Pardonnez-moi ! Vous n'avez rien ? L'un de ces hommes a tenté de vous avoir par surprise. Il était resté sur place pour vous achever ! Vous l'avez échappé belle !_

_- Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! _

_- Erreur…Je suis chevalier d'or et c'est mon devoir de faire la ronde de nuit de ce côté du Domaine ! C'est plutôt vous qui ne devriez pas être en dehors du camp des femmes. Je me trompe ? _

_Elle avait piqué un fard, agacée. Elle avait prit l'habitude de sortir le soir pour se promener à sa guise et échapper un instant au poids de ses obligations lorsque les amazones avaient toutes regagné leurs baraquements. C'est la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un chevalier d'or de visu. Or, il lui était formellement interdit de s'entretenir avec eux. Le Pope avait ses ouailles et elle les siennes. Point barre. Les femmes n'étaient que tolérées dans l'armée… Les hommes avaient la primeur, quoi qu'elle en pense. _

_- Ma présence hors de l'enceinte ne vous concerne pas. Je vous prie de me lâcher ! _

_- Comme vous voudrez… _

_Un silence lourd de sens s'installa. _

_- Alors c'est vrai ? _

_- Pardon ? _

_- On m'a toujours dit que les femmes chevaliers portaient un masque. Mon ami avait raison ! Il ne semble pas être le seul à s'intéresser à vous… _

_- Les renégats n'ont aucun intérêt à venir ici ! Quant à ce fameux ami ! Dites lui d'éviter les virées nocturnes… Je ne suis pas naïve ! Altaïr n'a pas encore terminé l'entraînement de son élève ! Elle est brillante, mais tout motif de déconcentration doit lui être épargné ! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? _

_Le Taureau avait laissé échapper un sourire en coin lourd de sens ! Se frottant le nez d'un air gêné, il répondit :_

_- Je le lui dirais… Mais à une seule condition ! _

_- Laquelle ? _

_- Promettez-moi d'être prudente ! De plus en plus de guerriers tentent de pénétrer le Sanctuaire sans motif particulier. Le Pope est inquiet et la vigilance des chevaliers est renforcée. C'est la raison de ma présence ici et cela se reproduira sûrement ! _

_- Le Pope… _

_- ?! _

_- Dites lui que Callisto aimerait s'entretenir avec lui de certaines choses concernant le Sanctuaire. Dites lui que nous manquons de moyens et que depuis quelques temps nous avons obtenu des réponses contradictoires de l'Oracle _

_- L'Oracle ?! _

_- Dites lui que cela concerne notre déesse, l'avenir de ce lieu et de chacun d'entre nous. C'est d'une importance capitale ! A présent je dois rentrer…_

_- Attendez ! _

_- ? _

_- Vous êtes la prêtresse du Gynécée ?! _

_- Heureuse de constater que le Pope dispense un minimum d'instruction à ses ouailles ! Bonne nuit chevalier du Taureau ! _

_Le molosse vêtu d'or en était resté coi ! Non seulement elle connaissait son prénom (ce qui prouvait qu'elle était bien renseignée) mais en plus il s'agissait de la responsable du camp des femmes chevaliers ! Elle s'était éloignée, laissant derrière elle une odeur délicate, mélange d'iris et de freesia. Il se jura de ne jamais oublier son nom. Aldébaran ne la revît jamais mais avait tenu promesse, avertissant son ami et rendant visite au Pope pour lui exposer la situation. La réaction du gouverneur du Sanctuaire ne s'était pas faite attendre. Il avait immédiatement pris des mesures pour améliorer le quotidien des guerrières qui n'avaient jusqu'ici bénéficié que de très rares traitements de faveur. C'était avant qu'il ne change, avant les évènements dont Callisto avait présagé la venue. Au sujet de l'Oracle, Aldébaran en était resté sur sa faim… jusqu'à ce soir… _

_Fin du flash back_

- Tu sais quelque chose à propos de cet homme ?

- …

- Callisto ?...

- Je t'en parlerais plus tard ! Maintenant il faut nous dépêcher !

Aldébaran n'insista pas. Il s'avança vers le Wyvern, Callisto à ses côtés. Les autres guerriers s'éloignèrent prudemment.

- Ca y est ? Tu te décides enfin à attaquer ? Pas comme ce couard de Scorpion qui a préféré fuir sans demander son reste !

- Ca suffit ! Peu importe pour qui tu œuvres mais moi je ne sers que la justice ! Par la puissance du Taureau !

L'attaque qu'il projeta illumina l'espace avec violence, l'image du massif bovidé attaquant de front l'aura sombre du Wyvern. Le guerrier noir fit un bond, évitant ainsi l'impact et en profita pour lancer sa propre attaque.

- Black Storm !

Un trou noir apparu, aspirant l'énergie dégagée par Aldébaran. Le flot doré disparu totalement, venant du même coup enrichir l'ennemi de sa puissance.

- Tu vas regretter ça ! Par la corne du Taureau !

- Inutile chevalier ! Toute l'énergie que tu dégages sera absorbée et m'apportera d'avantage de pouvoir ! Tu vas t'épuiser tout seul !

- Ne soit pas si sûr de toi ! Par la corne du T…

- Aldébaran ! Non !

La prêtresse s'interposa.

- Inutile d'essayer, tu vas échouer si tu continues !

Elle avait posé une main pacificatrice sur son bras mais il la repoussa.

- Ecarte-toi !

- Non ! Laisse-moi essayer !

- Attends !

- Par le Jugement céleste !

Une sphère de lumière apparue alors au dessus d'elle, des reflets d'arc en ciel se répandant de part et d'autre du Wyvern, l'encerclant telle une cage de lumière. Aldébaran recula.

_- Bon sang !... Cette énergie ! Elle est douce et bienveillante… forte à la fois ! On dirait celle d'Athéna ! _

- Diablesse, tu vas me payer ça !

- Inutile de t'agiter ! Tu ignores que même si je ne suis pas un chevalier d'or, la déesse Athéna m'a autrefois accordé une part infime de son énergie pour protéger mes compagnes ! Celle-ci n'est à utiliser qu'exceptionnellement en cas de menace avérée de la part du dieu des Enfers ! Maintenant que je connais ton identité je crois le moment venu de mettre cette attaque en application !

- Femme maudite ! Prend ça ! Dark extinction !

- Que le Jugement d'Athéna s'applique ! Holly crash !

ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiioooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuufffff ! !

- Aaarghhh !

- Callisto, non !

Le chevalier noir du Wyvern s'agita encore un moment avant de s'affaisser sur lui-même, le corps criblé de pointes de lumière, tranchantes comme des poignards. Le sang ruisselât sur lui, des plaies béantes s'étant ouvertes ici et là. Un à un, les projectiles s'évaporèrent, l'énergie dégagée s'enfuyant en vapeurs vers le ciel. Le Wyvern expira sous mille et une souffrances avant de s'effondrer sur la terre sèche quasi inaudiblement. Aldébaran murmura, stupéfait :

- Ainsi l'énergie prêtée a été rendue… Déesse Athéna... Soyez remerciée !

La panique s'empara de lui lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'entendait plus aucun bruit. Le guerrier d'Hadès était mort mais où était Callisto ? Lorsque la poussière soulevée par l'impact se dissipa, le Taureau découvrit le corps inerte de la prêtresse étendu à terre et se précipita.

- Callisto ! Callisto, répond moi !

Le masque était brisé. Il pu alors la contempler pour la première fois. Elle rouvrit les yeux peu à peu avec difficulté.

- Aldé ?... Est-ce que…

- Non !... Non ne parle pas, tu dois garder tes forces ! Je vais te conduire à Mû et il s'occupera bien de toi !

Elle secoua la tête en signe de refus.

- Pas… pas le temps…

- Que dis-tu voyons ? Nous allons te soigner !

Il allait la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener lorsque dans un dernier sursaut, elle l'en empêcha. Se laissant aller contre lui, elle profita de ses dernières forces pour lui révéler une chose essentielle.

- Ecoute... moi…

Il se pencha pour mieux entendre car sa voix s'éteignait.

- Je t'écoute…

- Le message de l'Oracle… Ce jour là, tu te rappelles ?

- Oui…

- Je lui ai dit mais ça n'a rien changé…

- De qui parles-tu ? Du Pope ?

- Oui… L'ancien n'est plus ! L'Oracle a prédit la chute du Sanctuaire des mains d'Hadès. Il m'a montré ce que projettent les dieux de l'Olympe à l'encontre de notre déesse et de son désir de préserver cette planète ! Vous devez à tout prix ramener la paix… C'est… c'est votre seule chance d'accéder à lui et de mettre fin au conflit...

Un filet de sang s'écoula de sa bouche, ce qui la fit tousser amèrement.

- J'ai été élue pour éliminer une partie des serviteurs et du pouvoir d'Hadès mais je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin ! Leur force et leur nombre sont plus importants que ce que l'Oracle m'avait dit… Aargh !

- Tiens bon ! Callisto !

- La… la bataille… ce conflit, il…

- Le conflit ? Tu parles de la bataille qui se déroule en ce moment ?

- N… non… Celui pour lequel vous avez obtenus vos armures et êtes tous devenus chevaliers… Celui pour lequel vous êtes préparés depuis tant d'années… La vraie bataille est ailleurs… Aldé, je… Aaargh !

- Callisto ! Reste avec moi ! Ne me laisse pas ! Callistoooo !

**Maison du Scorpion**

ROUGE

Son champ de vision était brusquement devenu rouge… Des étoiles dansaient presque devant ses yeux. Le cercle qui scintillait comme un diamant avait cédé en pluie de verre. A peine eut le temps de comprendre, qu'il l'avait frappé. Les battements de son cœur se faisaient presque inaudibles, encore une fois.

- Non !... Je n'peux pas… Je ne dois pas !

- Cesse donc de t'agiter oiseau fragile ! Cela ne te servira à rien ! Tu t'es mis tout seul dans ce pétrin… Je t'avais pourtant prévenu ! Toute personne qui doute ne peu s'éveiller à l'ultime cosmos, ni même contrer la puissance du venin mortel du scorpion ! Tu vas mourir Hyoga…

- En temps normal j'aurais pu faire preuve de pitié mais je n'ai aucun scrupule à achever un être qui fait preuve d'aussi peu de détermination à protéger celle qu'il appelle sa déesse !

Un éclair de lucidité illumina le regard vitreux du Cygne. Quelque chose était passé entre eux… Un message…

Milo ferma les yeux après avoir constaté le piteux état dans lequel il avait mit son adversaire. A terre, les nerfs paralysés, les membres couverts d'une fine pellicule de sang. Il se détourna comme on se détourne d'une proie lorsqu'on a assez joué avec. Le silence se fit lourd mais la victime n'expira pas.

- Une seconde… Mi… Milo !

- Mmh ?... Tu persistes dans ton entêtement ?!

Hyoga se releva du mieux qu'il pût en titubant et hurla.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche !

- Vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu m'affronter dans l'état où tu es ?!

- Tu es vil…. Et vaniteux ! Cela te perdra ! J'en appelle à mon cosmos !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça…

Un froid hivernal emplit soudainement le temple, diffusant des flocons de neige translucides partout dans l'atmosphère. Hyoga ne sentait plus rien… Seule cette idée fixe le guidait. Celle qu'il ne pourrait jamais décevoir la confiance que son maître avait placée en lui. Il devait faire honneur à la mémoire de tous ceux qui l'avaient aidé à en arriver là. Sa mère, son défunt maître et celui qui semblait l'observer de loin, comme un songe. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout !

- Même si je dois y laisser la vie, je jure de te porter un coup qui te fera plier !

Milo fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose l'intriguait. Ce n'était pas vraiment Hyoga qu'il voyait… deux personnes en une. Deux cosmos en communion.

- Camus ?!

- Par l'envol du Cygne !

- Par l'aiguille écarlate !

Deux rayons s'entre choquèrent : l'un rouge, l'autre blanc. La pureté et le vice… La violence et la paix par le froid. Hyoga demeura immobile. Milo tenta de bouger. Ses membres ne répondaient plus. Il chercha son adversaire du regard mais toute vie semblait l'avoir quitté. Le cosmos doré dont il s'enveloppa suffit à faire fondre doucement cette glace qui le paralysait. Le Scorpion avança. A l'instant où il allait toucher Hyoga, celui-ci s'effondra dans un bruit sourd. Contre toute attente, Milo avait été durement touché. Il était certain d'avoir sentit Hyoga s'élever au-delà de sa conscience. Il ne pouvait le nier. Posant un genou à terre, il examina d'un rapide coup d'œil l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Une chose imperceptible semblât demeurer. Un voile invisible… Le souffle de la vie ? Pour une fois dans son existence, le Scorpion fit le bon choix. Le bras se leva rapidement et un éclair rouge plus tard, le dard flamboyant transperça le cœur inerte. Des battements réguliers... Hyoga cracha du sang et respira enfin !

- Que… ! Que s'passe ?...

- Non, ne parle pas tu as déjà perdu beaucoup de sang ! Garde tes forces chevalier…

Le peu qu'il voyait lui apparaissait à travers un voile rougeoyant, mais il était sûr de lui. Il s'agissait bien du chevalier d'or du Scorpion qui était penché au dessus de lui et l'observait d'un air inquiet. Sa tête le faisait affreusement souffrir mais il parvînt à réaliser les faits : il était vivant. Vivant et dans les bras de son ennemi ! Ironie du sort !

- Je sais à quoi tu penses… inutile de parler. Nous autres chevaliers d'or avons cette capacité à lire les pensées. Je préfère mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Je t'ai sauvé la vie parce que tu as réussi à te dépasser. Tu as atteins tes limites et je ne peux ôter la vie à quelqu'un qui a fait preuve d'autant de courage. Je ne serais pas digne d'être le Scorpion si j'agissais de la sorte. Je dois aussi respecter la promesse faite à une amie... Tu dois faire vite et rejoindre tes compagnons…

- Pou… Pourquoi ?...

- Je te l'ai dit chevalier. Accroche-toi maintenant !

Il l'aida à se relever, passant le bras de Cygnus autour de ses épaules. Hyoga ne savait que penser. Visiblement, celui qui avait juré de lui ôter la vie la lui avait préservé. Une fois remit sur pieds, il s'éloigna en titubant. Milo le regarda partir d'un air songeur.

_- Prend garde à toi Hyoga… Ce qui t'attend, ainsi que tes compagnons, est un destin plus sombre encore… J'espère que tu atteindras la demeure de ton maître. Tu entends Camus ? Ton disciple sera bientôt là ! Je compte sur toi…_

**Arène du Gynécée**

- Arrêtez tout !

Les jeunes femmes levèrent la tête comme une seule âme. Le brouhaha qui montait l'instant plus tôt depuis le sable de l'arène s'était brusquement tût lorsque Geïst avait donné l'ordre d'arrêter les combats. Marine était près des gradins nord lorsqu'elle l'entendit. Se précipitant en contrebas, elle rejoignit ses compagnes qui avaient fait cercle autour de Shaïna et attendaient avec anxiété.

- Qu'as-tu ? Pourquoi nous alerter ainsi ?

- Ecoutez moi toutes, c'est affreux !

- ?!

- Notre prêtresse est morte ! Un chevalier d'or vient par ici pour ramener le corps !

- Quoi ? Absurde !

- Tu es devenue folle ?!

L'autre se retourna, essoufflée d'avoir tant couru et leur montra la preuve irréfutable du bout du doigt.

- Là ! Regardez !

Le vent leur apporta l'odeur de l'océan. A travers la fine couche de son masque, Marine distingua une massive silhouette dorée qui se détachait progressivement sur la ligne claire de l'horizon. L'homme se figea.

- Je suis Aldébaran, chevalier d'or du Taureau et gardien de la seconde maison. Je viens en allié et vous ramène le corps de votre maîtresse Callisto, prêtresse du Gynécée !

Marine n'en revenait pas ! Une partie d'elle-même lui confirma pourtant la triste vérité. Les inquiétudes qu'elle avait eu en laissant Callisto seule face à ce chevalier noir étaient fondées. Elle entendit les pleurs étouffées de ses compagnes et sentit elle-même sur ses joues une moiteur troublante.

- Non !

- Maître ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Non !

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Aldébaran s'avança.

- Elle a donné sa vie… Le chevalier noir du Wyvern est mort ! Il a succombé suite à l'attaque qu'elle a déclenché mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver…

Certaines demeurèrent prostrées, anéanties. Les plus jeunes se précipitèrent vers la dépouille en criant. Marine n'avait pas bougé. Elle pouvait sentir la pression légère exercée sur son bras par la main de Shaïna. Elle l'observait lui. Personne ne semblait s'en soucier ou y faire attention mais il pleurait… En silence et dignement, mais c'était vrai : Aldébaran du Taureau pleurait…

- Marine ?...

- …

- Nous devons appliquer la règle…

Aldébaran ne pouvait rester, ni les suivre là où elles emmèneraient le corps. Il la revit, fière et courageuse… Une fois de plus il avait échoué à vouloir protéger une personne chère. Le Pope devait déjà être au courant. La disparition d'un chevalier noir n'augurait rien de bon. Des explications seraient nécessaires pour connaître les raisons exactes de sa présence ici. Perdu dans ses pensées, ressassant sans arrêt les paroles de Callisto concernant le véritable combat et l'Oracle, Aldébaran ne sentit pas tout de suite la main de l'Aigle se poser sur son bras. Lorsqu'il daigna enfin la regarder, il cru voir un mirage.

- Callisto ?...

- Quoi ?!

- Marine… Je… Je t'écoute !

- C'est à nous de nous occuper d'elle à présent…

- Oui. Je… je ne devrais pas rester ici. Je vais vous laisser mais…

- Tu as quelque chose de plus à nous dire ?...

- Si seulement j'avais su…

- ? …

- Callisto n'était pas seulement la prêtresse en chef de ce camp… Elle était avant tout l'Oracle des dieux !

- L'Oracle ?!

**Au pied des marches de Star Hill**

- Princesse !

La voix n'était pas familière. Le chevalier du Bélier la perçu mentalement, comme le grésillement d'un insecte au loin, mais ce bruit était bien réel. Il se releva prestement, jetant un regard paisible sur son jeune disciple qui était resté à ses côtés auprès d'Athéna.

- Tu sens quelque chose ? Kiki ? C'est peut être un signe…

- Rien d'important maître

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Il faut partir !

- Mais ? Et la princesse ?!

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, nous n'avons aucun souci à nous faire…

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sur ?!

- N'as-tu plus confiance en moi ?

- Si, mais…

- Alors vient ! Nous avons assez perdu de temps !

Ils se télé portèrent, laissant en arrière le corps toujours inanimé de Saori. La voix qui avait raisonné un peu plus tôt se fit plus présente, plus forte. Un homme au crâne rasé courait à perdre haleine en direction du corps inerte. Arrivé devant la dépouille, il tomba à genoux et poussa un cri d'horreur.

- Malédiction ! Princesse ! Mais que s'est-il passé ?!

Il considéra d'un air paniqué la plaie profonde dans laquelle un projectile en or fin était enfoncé et enragea. Sa haine se déversa en flot de pensées négatives qui avaient toutes pour cible le même bouc émissaire.

- Seiya… espèce d'imbécile ! Abruti ! Comment as-tu pu laisser faire une chose pareille ?! La princesse n'aurait jamais dû te charger d'une telle mission !

Sans plus attendre, il s'empara de l'objet qu'il avait ramené avec lui. Elle l'avait laissé dans l'avion, prétextant ne pas en avoir besoin. Pacifique… elle était tellement douce et généreuse. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu les aider. Ce n'est pas tant l'affection grandissante de sa protégée pour le jeune Pégase qui l'inquiétait mais plutôt la promesse qu'il avait faite à Mitsumasa de veiller sur elle quoi qu'il advienne car au fond… il l'avait vu grandir.

- Tenez… même si vous êtes inconsciente… Je pense que ceci vous réconfortera…

Il plaça le sceptre de justice dans sa main gauche. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut juré qu'elle remuait… Alors qu'il s'exécutait, des cris résonnèrent au loin.

- Toi là !

- Quoi ?

- Qui es-tu ?! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Tout intrus au Sanctuaire doit mourir ou coopérer ! Tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment… et on en profitera pour ramener le corps de cette fille au palais !

- Je ne la laisserais pas !

- Tais-toi, chien ! Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur ces terres, prépare toi à mourir ! Yaaaah !

Les gardes s'élancèrent sur lui, lances et poings levés. Contre toute attente, Tatsumi se défendit bec et ongles. La simple idée qu'ils puissent poser la main sur la princesse l'avait dopé ! Il avait prêté serment !

- Tenez, prenez ça !

Les coups fusèrent mais il réussi à en mettre plusieurs au tapis. Reprenant son souffle, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là mais cet instant d'inattention lui fit perdre la mise. Il reçu un coup violent sur la tête, perdit connaissance et s'effondra.

- Je l'ai eu ! Cet imbécile a voulu jouer les héros mais il n'était pas de taille. Ah ! Ah !

- Ca suffit ! Le Pope nous a donné l'ordre de lui ramener la princesse. Nous devrions faire vite, tu connais son impatience !

- Oui Allons-y ! Aide-moi,-toi !

Les hommes s'approchèrent pour transporter le corps inerte. A l'instant où leurs mains touchèrent la chevelure lavande, une décharge électrique les paralysa. Un coup de pied jaillit de nulle part, les envoyant valser dans le décor.

- Tant que je vivrais, personne ne la touchera !

D'autres gardes accoururent, alertés par le bruit.

- Que se passe t-il ici ?!

- Mais qui es-tu toi ?! Montre-toi !

- Derrière toi !

- Mhh ?!

Le garde se retourna et prit de plein fouet une droite, suivie d'un coup de pied qui lui brisa les reins. Le sang qui gicla hors de sa bouche lui donna la nausée. Il s'effondra. Les autres finirent par crier à tue tête.

- Alerte ! Aleeeerte ! Des renégats !

- Allons-y ! A l'attaque !

- Pauvres fous ! Je suis le chevalier de la Licorne ! Pour Athéna les amis !

D'autres ombres surgirent derrière lui, l'accompagnant dans la mêlée. Un affrontement bref mais intense s'en suivit, des ombres lancées à la vitesse de la lumière face à d'infimes moustiques… écrasés, balayés les uns après les autres. Jekky de l'Ours, Natchi du Loup, Jabu de la Licorne, Itchi de l'Hydre, Lionet ! Ils étaient venus eux aussi. Ils étaient enfin là !...

Du haut de son temple, Mü souriait. Il savait qu'ils viendraient. Ils y avaient mit le temps, mais seul le résultat comptait.

- Tu vois… Je te l'avais dit !

Le jeune homme roux qui ne lui arrivait pas plus haut que la cuisse, le regarda d'un air penaud.

- Pardonnez-moi maître… J'ai douté de vous…

- Vingtième leçon Kiki… Ne doute jamais de toi, car le doute mène à la peur et au-delà… à la mort !

**Maison du Verseau**

Le calme paisible d'un petit bureau emplit de livres anciens. Le bruit d'une horloge sans âge qui égrène les minutes, les secondes, les nano secondes. Science, érudition, maîtrise des sentiments, froideur… Le temple de la connaissance ou celui du Verseau semblait aussi strict et glacé qu'auparavant. Son propriétaire scrutait un des multiples tableaux suspendus en ce lieu. Il aimait faire cela… Lui, le sage du Sanctuaire. Son rôle était de conseiller, favoriser les décisions… Un excellent ambassadeur. Mais aujourd'hui ses pensées n'étaient pas tournées vers la diplomatie. Il pesait le pour et le contre. A travers ce tableau aux teintes sombres, ce n'est pas la texture de la matière qu'il cherchait à percer, mais bien le mystère de la situation qui venait de se jouer devant ses yeux.

_- Ainsi donc tu as réussi… Je suis fier de toi ! Mais arriveras-tu jusqu'ici Hyoga ? _

Une voix tenta de troubler ses réflexions internes. Il reconnue celle de son ami et accepta d'ouvrir son esprit.

_- Je le savais… _

- Milo ?!

_- J'avoue abuser parfois de ce système pratique qu'est la transmission de pensées, mais cette nouvelle m'enchante. N'est-ce pas ton cas cher ami ? _

- Je me passe de tes commentaires…

_- Avoue que tu as été surprit ! _

- Dire le contraire serait mentir… Il a fait des progrès faramineux en peu de temps. Je ne l'en aurais pas cru capable ! Le souvenir de sa mère le paralysait à jamais… Mais la force de ses amis semble l'avoir revigoré !

_- Dans quel camp es-tu ? Tu as des doutes toi aussi ? _

- Qui n'en a pas ?!... Tu n'étais pas plus avancé que moi avant de les affronter ! Est-ce le devoir d'équité ou la peur qui t'ont fait réaliser ?

_- Je ne saurais le dire… mais le courage de ces gamins m'a attendrit. Sommes-nous devenus hermétiques à tout sentiment à force de prétendre défendre la justice ? Sommes-nous d'ailleurs réellement dans notre bon droit ? _

- Tu vas trop loin ! Ce qui se trame là haut ne nous regarde nullement !

_- Tu parles de ces hommes venus au Sanctuaire sans y avoir été invités ? _

- Alors toi aussi tu es au courant pour la prophétie ?

_- La prophétie ?_

**Maison du Capricorne**

- Ils arrivent et seront bientôt là… Ca ne fait plus aucun doute …

Shura était posté sur la terrasse de son temple, ressentant à travers les vibrations d'énergies, l'avancée des combats. Le vent était quasi omniprésent, alors que quelques heures plus tôt, une chaleur torride avait consumé la terre. La nuit s'installait peu à peu et il se savait surveillé. Camus avait deviné la présence d'Arsinöé chez lui et en était profondément contrarié. Cependant il n'était pas venu. Probablement par devoir. Le Pope avait expressément ordonné que chaque chevalier tienne son poste. Bien qu'il n'ait pas interrogé le Capricorne au sujet de son escapade à Rodario, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre que cet écart de conduite ne lui serait pas accordé deux fois. Leur affrontement ne viendrait que plus tard… après cette bataille… Selon l'issue…

Pendant ce temps, allongée sur une couche blanche et moelleuse, Arsinöé patientait. Elle se sentait étrangement bien en ce lieu. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée. Peut-être l'homme qui animait son cœur devait-il d'avantage ressembler à quelqu'un comme Shura ? En apparence froid et distant mais probablement brûlant et passionné. On l'avait mise en garde pourtant : la passion dévorante peut se révéler un feu destructeur. Que cherchait-t-elle ? La durabilité ou l'impétuosité d'un torrent éphémère ? Shura l'avait logé comme une reine. Elle avait mangé des fruits, des fleurs avaient été disposées par une servante dans un patio ouvert sur l'horizon, elle avait de quoi lire et écrire, exactement comme lorsqu'elle rendait visite à Camus et passait de longues heures avec lui. Ces deux hommes étaient froids mais ce froid l'attirait. Sans doute parce qu'en ce pays, la chaleur était insupportable. En elle, deux femmes s'affrontaient. Le chaud et le froid, le raisonnable et le déraisonnable. Mais cette prison dorée semblait ne pas avoir d'issue et elle s'en inquiétait de plus en plus.

_- Camus devrait déjà s'être manifesté. Peut-être devrais-je tenter une approche ?..._

**Aux pieds de Star Hill**

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez ?! Où étiez-vous nom d'un chien ?! Voyez ce qui est arrivé ! N'avez-vous pas honte d'être partis et de l'avoir abandonnée ainsi ?!

- Allons ! Calme-toi Tatsumi ! C'est Saori elle-même qui nous a demandé de partir…

- Tu veux dire que ?...

- Oui… La princesse nous a ordonné de retourner dans nos camps respectifs pour reprendre nos entraînements et perfectionner nos techniques de combat. Nous n'étions pas encore prêts. Encore trop faibles… indignes de veiller sur elle. Je suis retourné à Oran en Algérie. Ban, Natchi, Itchi et Jekkyl sont repartis eux aussi. Désormais nous sommes de taille à affronter notre ennemi !

- Comment avez-vous su ?

- Que vous étiez ici ? C'est pourtant évident ! La fondation nous en a informé. Visiblement les radars n'arrivaient plus à vous localiser. Cette île semble être toute entière noyée dans un puissant champ d'énergie ! Nous avons fait appel à nos cosmos respectifs pour pouvoir entrer !

- C'est bien ce que le maître avait annoncé…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Que Monsieur Kido avait tout prévu depuis le début ! Il savait que la princesse subirait cette épreuve et qu'elle aurait besoin d'une arrière garde. Visiblement vous n'êtes pas si inutiles que ça !

Jekkyl de l'Ours prit très mal la remarque. Avançant vers le majordome d'un air furieux, il manqua de le jeter à terre mais Jabu l'en empêcha d'un mouvement preste du bras.

- Arrête ! Calme-toi ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre ! L'objectif est de la protéger, pas de nous entre-tuer !

- C'est imbécile nous insulte ! N'en as-tu pas marre de devoir toujours t'incliner ?

Son camarade le fixa droit dans les yeux. Jekkyl arrêta immédiatement de protester.

- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter très attentivement ! Ou tu te calmes ou bien c'est moi qui te files la raclée, t'entends ?! Soit un peu adulte pour une fois !

L'Ours frissonna. Quelque chose en son compère le glaçait. Jabu n'était pas le plus fort, loin de là. Mais ces derniers mois d'entraînements intensifs l'avaient changé. Le jeune homme avait longuement réfléchit sur les raisons de leur éviction du tournoi intergalactique et la honte l'avait sûrement poussé à se dépasser. Fini le petit chien qui courait après sa maîtresse ! Fini la jeune Licorne qui se faisait dévorer ! Il pouvait sentir en lui s'éveiller une puissante cosmo énergie, ce qui le calma instantanément. Jabu le libéra de son emprise hypnotique et s'accroupit auprès du corps inerte de Saori. Un silence profond s'était installé.

_- Je sais parfaitement que vous m'entendez. Je vous demande pardon, je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Mais les choses ont changées et je jure de demeurer auprès de vous. Nous serons plus utiles ici que là haut. J'ai confiance en Seiya et en nos compagnons, ils réussiront ! _

Contre toute attente, une lumière aveuglante enveloppa le corps. Jabu fut repoussé avec force. Tatsumi et les autres se couvrirent le visage de peur d'être aveuglés. La princesse, nimbée dans une aura de feu, demeurait immobile. Le sceptre d'or déposé dans une de ses mains quelques minutes plus tôt s'anima, dressant son disque solaire vers le ciel. Un feu ardent s'empara du bâton d'or, projetant une boule de lumière en direction de Star Hill. Tatsumi se releva, paniqué.

- Mais bon sang, que se passe t-il à la fin ?!

**Maison du Sagittaire**

-« Tu as entendu ?!

Seiya s'était arrêté. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à entrer avec ses amis dans la bâtisse de marbre, un son assourdissant mais étrangement agréable s'imposa à lui.

- Oui j'entends, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?! »

- On dirait des clochettes ! Des milliers de clochettes résonnant à l'unisson ! D'où cela peut-il venir ? »

- Regarde ! Tu as vu ça ?!

Une boule de feu passa à deux doigts d'eux et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la bâtisse avant d'y disparaître dans un grondement de tonnerre.

- Tu crois que nous devrions entrer ?

- Nous y sommes forcés ! Cette explosion ne me dit rien qui vaille… Soyons prudents !

- Oui… tu as raison !

**Quelque part dans les limbes**

_- Ils sont là ? _

_- Oui… _

_- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ? _

_- Oui, princesse _

_- Est-ce nécessaire ? N'ont-ils pas déjà prouvés leur valeur lors des précédentes batailles ? Voit ! Là où ils sont arrivés ! _

_- Vous m'avez désigné comme protecteur. Je dois m'assurer de leur pleine et entière détermination…_

_- J'ai confiance en toi ! Agit au mieux… _

**Palais du Pope**

- Maudit sois-tu Ayoros ! Tu es de retour ou plutôt… Ton cadavre ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Un fantôme ! : voilà ce que tu es devenu ! Une âme brisée qui ère sans lendemain, sans promesse d'Eden car tu es mort en traître et dans la souffrance ! Finalement le hasard fait bien les choses. Seiya et ses compagnons rendront les armes dans la neuvième maison ! Mouah ah ! Ah !

_- Saga ! _

- Mhh ?!

_- Saga ! Qu'as-tu fait ? _

- Qui est là ?

_- Ta rédemption !... _

- Toi ?! Comment es-tu revenu ? C'est… C'est impossible !

**Gynécée**

- Alors ? Tu me crois maintenant ?

Les coups répétés à la porte l'agacèrent profondément ! La rousse s'approcha de la cloison d'un pas impatient.

- Quoi encore ?!

Une voix lui parvînt depuis l'extérieur.

- Maître ! Maître ! Vous devez faire vite ! Si le Pope l'apprend, nous sommes perdues !

- Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps ! Je viens !

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur son interlocuteur. Shaïna était assise dans un coin de la pièce, surveillant d'un œil discret le chevalier du Taureau. Demeurée silencieuse jusqu'à cet instant, elle perdit patience à son tour et se leva.

- Mais enfin, c'est impossible ! Qu'en penses-tu Marine ? Si notre maître à toutes avait su une chose aussi capitale, elle ne nous aurait pas laissées dans l'ignorance ?!

Le chevalier de l'Aigle ne répondit pas. Aldébaran se tourna vers Shaïna et répondit à sa place.

- Elle avait une bonne raison de le faire ! Peut-être désirait-elle simplement vous protéger ?

- Aldébaran ! Tu ne devrais même pas être ici ! Comment peux-tu prétendre savoir plus de choses que nous à ce sujet ?!

Marine la calma de suite.

- Shaïna ! Il a ramené son corps, il nous a dit la vérité ! Pour une fois dans notre existence, nous pouvons enfreindre la règle ! C'est un cas de force majeure ! L'information est capitale, nous ne pouvons passer outre !

- Pfeu ! Toi et tes éternels bon ssentiments… Ce qu'il faut c'est prévenir les autres chevaliers ! Si cette menace est bien réelle, il nous faut agir maintenant !

Aldébaran se leva.

- Cela ne servirait à rien !

- …

- Dit le lui Marine !

- Quoi ?!

- Allons… Ne fait pas l'innocente ! Je sais que tu es au courant toi aussi de la rumeur et peut être que tu en sais même plus que nous !

L'aigle eut un mouvement de recul. Shaïna décroisa ses bras, préoccupée.

- Marine ?! De quoi parle t-il ?

Le moment était venu. Elle devait « tomber le masque » et leur dire ce qu'elle avait apprit à Aiolia quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ne risquait plus grand-chose de toute façon !

- Arlès a été assassiné par l'actuel grand Pope. Celui qui gouverne le Sanctuaire aujourd'hui est un être dont nous ignorons la véritable identité mais une chose est sûre. Il a pactisé avec Hadès et cela n'annonce rien de bon ! D'après l'énergie qu'il dégage et que j'ai pu sentir une ou deux fois, j'ai de fortes raisons de croire qu'il s'agit d'un guerrier de puissance égale, sinon supérieure à celle d'un chevalier d'or. Je vois donc deux explications possibles : soit il s'agit de l'un des nôtres… Soit c'est un sbire à la solde du dieu des Enfers qui a été placé au Sanctuaire comme informateur.

Si ce que tu nous as dit se vérifie Aldébaran, cela voudrait dire que les chevaliers d'or, de bronze et d'argent se sont entre-tués et s'entre-tuent encore pour rien !

La bataille du Sanctuaire est un leurre ! Cet affrontement fratricide qui décime nos rangs ! Nous sommes en train de nous tirer une balle dans le pied, alors que nous devrions nous préparer pour ce qui va suivre !

Shaïna s'était calmée. Elle commençait à entrevoir la réalité et comprenait peu à peu. Pourtant elle refusait le pire.

- Tu veux dire que ?

- Oui ! Hadès tente de miner les armées d'Athéna de l'intérieur. Il nous laisse nous éliminer les uns les autres en provocant des conflits. Il entraîne la haine dans le monde par l'intermédiaire du Pope et il semblerait qu'à terme, son but soit de régner sur le Sanctuaire et plus globalement sur cette planète !

- Le Pope est donc un serviteur du mal ?

- Il y a de fortes chances malheureusement !

- Mais alors, Seiya est en danger ?

- Tu ne penses donc qu'à lui ?!

- Marine !

Les deux femmes se firent face. L'une cherchant à prouver que l'important n'était pas les vies qui seraient sacrifiées, mais bel et bien l'issue du combat alors que l'autre tentait de clamer sa détresse pour le seul être qu'elle chérissait vraiment. Shaïna voulait préserver Seiya, ne pensant qu'à elle et plus à son devoir. Aldébaran s'interposa.

- Le moment est mal choisit ! La question n'est pas de savoir ce que nous risquons ! On savait ce qui allait nous arriver ! La question est plutôt de savoir comment nous préparer à ce combat et convaincre les sceptiques !

Shaïna se dirigea vers la porte, d'un pas rapide. Elle saisit la poignée d'un geste vif et s'adressa à l'Aigle.

- Je pensais que ton disciple comptait un peu plus que ça à tes yeux ! Mais ton devoir passera décidément toujours avant tes sentiments ! Tu me déçois Marine !

Puis elle s'en alla, claquant la porte en sortant.

- Shaïna, attend !

- Laisse-là !

- Aldébaran ?!

Il posa sa grande main rassurante sur son épaule et la regardât d'un air navré.

- Ne t'en fait pas, elle n'est pas vraiment fâchée.

- Elle réagit toujours pareil ! Ne comprend-elle pas que ce qui importe c'est le nombre de vies que nous réussirons à sauver et non nos besoins personnels ?

- Elle reviendra… Elle vient seulement de réaliser l'ampleur de la menace et nous serons nombreux à avoir du mal à encaisser cette vérité!

- Je… je suis désolée

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu viens de perdre une personne qui t'était chère et tu assistes à une querelle de gamines !

- Je ne devrais pas être là, vos compagnes ont raison… Je retourne chez moi…

- Mais ?...

- Je ne serais pas présent pour la cérémonie. Si je reste, j'enfreins un peu plus votre code d'honneur et le Pope serait susceptible de lancer une nouvelle vague d'assaut. Fait quelque chose pour moi tu veux bien ?

- ?

- Lorsque vous ensevelirez son corps … Promet-moi de placer ceci entre les mains de Callisto…

Et il tendit à Marine un anneau d'or ciselé, simple mais gracieux. Au centre, brillait un triskèle orné d'une agate. Lorsqu'elle regarda devant elle pour dire au chevalier qu'elle respecterait sa volonté, il avait disparu…

**Star Hill**

- Tu as une idée de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Visiblement l'armure d'or est apparue ! Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de la voir car la lumière était trop forte mais j'ai senti un cosmos quasiment égal à celui d'un dieu émaner d'elle. Elle semble être entrée en résonance avec le sceptre de la justice, ce qui ne peu dire qu'une chose

Ils se tournèrent vers Jabu, attendant l'explication.

- Le chevalier Ayoros n'est pas vraiment mort !

- Quoi ?!

- Mais pourtant !

- Oui… D'après les récits antiques… Il est dit que le Centaure Chiron est le guide des héros. Le sage qui apporte connaissance, art du combat, sagesse et spiritualité. Les chevaliers portant cette armure d'or se sont toujours distingués auprès de la déesse et ce, quelle que soit l'époque. Je pense qu'Ayoros est entré directement en contact avec la princesse, par delà la mort. Son âme est toujours présente, c'est la seule explication !

- Il serait donc revenu du monde des morts pour la protéger ?

- Pas seulement…

- Tu as une idée ?

- Il est à la fois ici et partout … Ne sentez-vous pas cette ambiance particulière ? Et voyez ! Le sceptre est toujours actif !

- Oui, tu as raison ! M'est avis que l'armure a rejoint la neuvième maison !

- C'est ce que je pensais !

- Que faisons-nous alors ?

- Seiya et les autres ont réussi à traverser les premiers temples. J'ignore où ils se trouvent maintenant mais nous avons une chance de sauver Saori !

- Ne crions pas victoire trop vite !

- Ca m'ennuie de le dire mais de toute façon nous serions impuissants. Et le chevalier d'or a déjà prit les choses en main…

**Maison du Sagittaire**

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ooh !

Entre deux rangées de colonnes corinthiennes ornées de feuilles d'acanthe et de fruits sculptés, un halot lumineux entourait devant leurs yeux éblouis la silhouette d'un centaure couvert de feuille d'or, reposant sur un socle de marbre blanc. Un casque à la grecque, orné d'ailerons en forme d'éclair, le torse bombé et le bras tendu. La flèche d'or visait l'horizon.

- C'est incroyable ! Nous l'avons cherché partout et voilà qu'elle apparaît comme par enchantement !

- L'armure d'or du Sagittaire ! Enfin !

Leur joie fut cependant de courte durée. Se tournant soudainement dans leur direction, l'armure émit un bruit de contorsion qui les inquiéta. Le bras droit s'anima comme par magie, bandant l'arc dans un bruit inquiétant.

- Seiya, attention ! Il va tirer !

- Trop tard !

En une fraction de seconde, la flèche fut projetée sur lui. Pégase tenta d'esquiver le coup mais l'archer était trop rapide. Bien que personne ne portât l'armure, elle semblait animée par l'âme de son propriétaire. Croyant avoir été touché, le jeune homme ferma les yeux, se préparant au pire. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur, il les rouvrit pour constater que le projectile était passé à deux centimètres à peine de son flan droit. Il tremblait malgré lui, la sueur perlant sur son front. Shyriu était resté immobile. Le coup avait été porté à une vitesse telle, qu'il semblait quasiment impossible d'en réchapper. Shun fut projeté à terre, Seiya n'ayant pas réussi à le garder sur ses épaules suite à l'impact. Il s'éveilla.

- Où suis-je ?

- Shun ! Tu vas bien ?! On te croyait mort !

- Shyriu ? Où est Hyoga ?

- Ici !

- C'est pas possible ! Tu es vivant ?!

Le Cygne les avait finalement rejoints. Lorsqu'il s'avança dans leur direction ils eurent du mal à réaliser. Après avoir reprit leurs esprits, Hyoga leur conta brièvement le geste de Milo, son regret de ne pas avoir dépassé ses limites plus tôt et son désir de les rejoindre au plus vite. Mais la conversation fut de courte durée. Il constata comme les autres les dégâts causés par la flèche du Sagittaire et le passage ouvert dans le mur. Il interrogea ses amis du regard.

- Ne cherche pas ! Nous n'avons pas compris tout de suite mais il semblerait que le chevalier souhaite nous aider

- Le chevalier du Sagittaire ? Et si c'était un piège ?

- De toute façon il faut en profiter ! Avec un peu de chance, ce passage nous conduira droit vers la sortie ! Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps ! Allons-y !

**Camp des femmes chevaliers, quartier Ouest**

La cérémonie fut brève, chacune étant préoccupée par la suite des évènements. Marine n'avait pas réussi à retrouver Shaïna. Elle avait pourtant senti sa présence au moment où le corps avait été enveloppé d'un drap de soie blanche et déposé au creux du tombeau de marbre, au coeur de l'Erechtéïon. Elle reviendrait… Mais ce que Marine craignait le plus était ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle chercherait à retrouver Seiya, c'était l'évidence ! L'émotion était palpable et l'Aigle avait fini par raconter ce qu'elle savait au sujet du nouveau Pope à l'ensemble des recrues. Elle leur recommanda de conserver ce secret précieusement, de ne rien révéler et surtout pas aux chevaliers qui avaient ralliés la cause du traître! Un serment solennel avait suivi cette promesse, scellant leur destinée en même temps que la dalle funéraire de Callisto. Elles restèrent longtemps à pleurer, prier et se réconforter en silence. La nuit venait de tomber lorsque Marine fut contrainte de rentrer chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle revînt dans la petite maison de bois, elle se senti étrangement seule. Seiya n'était plus là, Aiolia veillait au loin mais n'était pas venu… C'était le court des choses et elle n'y pouvait rien. La continuité naturelle, rien de plus… Mais elle se sentait isolée. Altaïr était morte depuis des années, son frère disparu… Mort peut être. Shaïna boudait … Aldébaran tentait de vaincre sa peine et elle était là. Attendre, toujours attendre… Alors qu'elle rêvait d'agir et de démasquer les projets d'Hadès. Mais d'où lui venait cette haine implacable ? Elle ôta son masque et alla se servir un verre d'eau. Ayant étanché sa soif, elle se parla à elle-même, ironique …

- Tu es folle ! Tu crois franchement qu'à toi toute seule tu serais capable d'y changer quoi que ce soit ?... Arrête de rêver et redescends sur terre ! Tu veux voler trop haut…

En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, elle posa un instant les yeux sur le mobilier de bois de la pièce principale. Le lit d'enfant de Seiya n'avait pas bougé. Elle le revît lors de ses premiers jours au Sanctuaire. Il pleurait sans arrêt, ses nuits étaient peuplées de rêves de gloire et de peurs. Irrationnelles pour la plupart mais elle ne pouvait le soulager. Pas parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas, mais parce qu'elle-même avait été éduquée par Altaïr de cette façon. Son maître disait que la rudesse préparait psychologiquement au destin exceptionnel de chevalier. Combien de fois avait-elle eu envie de se lever, d'aller vers lui et de serrer contre elle ce petit orphelin ? Juste pour lui montrer que l'amour et l'espérance sont les valeurs les plus sûres pour un chevalier… Etait-t-elle devenue insensible ?

oOo

Nue… elle sentit l'eau couler doucement sur sa poitrine endolorie. La chair, tendre et veloutée au contact d'une cuirasse brûlante et plus dure que la pierre. Pourquoi avait-elle acceptée de supporter tout ça ? Devait-elle le remercier d'avoir été là ? Aurait-il mieux valut qu'il la laisse ? Les boucles emmêlées de sa chevelure aux reflets de soleil se détendirent instantanément lorsqu'elle y passa les doigts. Les bulles de savon emplirent l'air de teintes multicolores, mettant un peu de gaieté dans la pièce et de baume en son cœur. Tout laver… laver le sang sur ses mains… Laver la haine… La culpabilité, les jours sans nourriture… Les jours sans lui. Elle soupira de bien être. Elle ne voulait plus penser.

A peine eut-elle enfilé sa chemise de nuit et séché ses cheveux que deux coups discrets retentirent à la porte. Les battements de son cœur la mirent en garde. Par précaution et bien qu'elle n'en ait eu aucune envie, elle s'empara du masque et le porta à son visage avant d'ouvrir. C'est alors qu'elle le vît. La pénombre de la pièce seulement éclairée par des bougies ne lui permettait pas de bien le distinguer, pourtant il était impossible de se tromper. Les épaules larges, le teint, la taille, les cheveux oscillant entre le châtain clair et le mordoré, légèrement ondulés… Le timbre de la voix…. Il lui sourit d'un air penaud. Marine soupira et le toisa le plus calmement du monde en croisant les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Aiolia ...

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger…

- …

Elle suivit la trajectoire invisible de son regard sur elle et réalisa qu'elle aurait dû être plus prudente quant à sa tenue.

- Je m'apprêtais à prendre du repos…

- Tu as l'air fatiguée.

Il dessina du bout des doigts un cerne imaginaire sur le métal froid. Déstabilisée, elle fit un pas en arrière mais renonça à lui fermer la porte au nez. Il était décidemment très habile. Un silence circonstancié s'installa. Le trouble était palpable chez chacun d'eux. Le chevalier en civil décida d'employer un ton plus léger.

- Je faisais ma ronde et voulais m'assurer que tout était calme dans les environs. Content que tu réussisses à trouver le sommeil…

Marine leva les yeux sous le masque. Prudente, elle songea :

_- Que je réussisse à trouver le sommeil ? En voilà une bonne ! Tu te moques de moi ? _

- Et toi ? Une ronde à une heure pareille ? Le lion serait-il devenu somnambule ?

La patience n'était pas le fort d'Aiolia. Il décida de cesser ce petit jeu et de parler franchement.

- Suis-je condamné à rester éternellement sur le pas de ta porte ?

Elle faillit se mettre à rire mais se retînt.

- Tu as déjà un pied à l'intérieur…

- Bien… Puisque je te dérange je vais m'en aller !

- Non ! Attends !

- …

Elle se mit de côté pour lui signifier son accord.

- Tu peux entrer…

Il ne se fit pas prier. La soirée était fraîche et la tiédeur de l'intérieur était la bienvenue. Il découvrait pour la première fois la maison du chevalier de l'Aigle. Elle le précéda et lui offrit de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fît. Alors qu'il l'observait vaquer à ses occupations, le souvenir de leur nuit ensemble s'imposa à lui … Tout était encore tellement présent ! Il pouvait encore entendre les soupirs de sa compagne lorsqu'elle s'était abandonnée à lui. Tant la situation avait été intense, il en avait des nœuds dans l'estomac. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, espérant que la femme chevalier n'eu rien perçu de son trouble. Elle ne fît en tout cas aucun geste pour ôter son masque, ce qui le contraria profondément.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, non ! Tout va bien…

_- Depuis quand garde-t-elle ce masque pour dormir ? _

- Aiolia… Ce que j'ai dit après la mort de Cassios… Je le pensais vraiment

- …

Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, elle changea de sujet.

- Où en est Seiya ?...

- Il atteindra bientôt la maison du Capricorne…

- Le Capricorne !

Les verres qu'elle venait de saisir pour leur servir du vin lui échappèrent, finissant leur course sur le plancher en éclats de verre scintillants.

- Marine ! Est-ce que ça va ?!

- Je…

Pendant un instant, la nouvelle lui avait fait perdre le sens des réalités. Elle sentait le danger. Un flash s'imposa. Mais ce n'était pas Seiya qu'elle avait entre aperçu. Lui, il passerait sans encombres ! Il se rendrait à la maison du Verseau. Celui qu'elle avait vu portait une armure ayant l'éclat de l'émeraude.

- C'est le dragon qui va l'affronter n'est-ce pas ?!…

Ignorant sa question, il focalisa sur les mains de la guerrière, couvertes de sang. Il se leva prestement.

- Bon sang, Marine ! Regarde tes mains !

Le verre avait ouvert des entailles profondes dans ses paumes. Le sang perla, s'évanouissant sur le plancher. Seiya vivait ! Elle était heureuse. Le reste importait peu. Elle avait promis. Elle devait le protéger. Elle reprit brusquement ses esprits.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Aiolia s'avança pour la conduire vers le canapé de fortune qui ornait la minuscule pièce principale et l'y fit asseoir sagement. Sans attendre, passant outre leur promesse de tenir la distance, il saisit les mains écorchées et l'atmosphère s'emplit bientôt de particules de lumière. Dorée, chaude et douce, cette chaleur envahie petit à petit la chair douloureuse de la jeune femme. Le fluide pénétra en elle et cicatrisa les coupures. Elle échappa un petit cri de douleur mais l'instant d'après, elle n'avait plus rien. Toujours à genoux, il lâcha les mains tant aimées et lui adressa un regard d'excuse.

- Désolé… Mais il valait mieux soigner ça ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ton disciple. Il est courageux, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Son heure n'est pas venue. Je pense qu'il réussira à atteindre la maison des Poissons. Par contre, il ira quasiment seul …

- Que veux-tu dire exactement ?

- Shyriu va mourir. C'est lui que tu as vu à travers ton esprit !

Le regard de la jeune femme se perdit en de sombres pensées. Elle tenta de faire bonne figure mais sans grand succès ! Elle se leva après l'avoir remercié, ses mains échappant du même coup à toute tentative de caresse.

- Décidément, tu tombes toujours à pic ! Ca fini par devenir agaçant !

- …

Elle décida de changer de sujet.

- Si on goûtait à ce vin italien ? Shaïna avait quelques bouteilles chez elle et a voulu m'en offrir une pour me remercier de ce que j'avais fait pour Seiya. Tu sais qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ?...

Le regard d'Aiolia s'assombrit.

- Je n'étais pas vraiment au courant. Vous êtes tellement imprévisibles vous autres. Pour Seiya… Inutile de me rappeler ce que j'ai fait !

Elle venait de faire une énorme bourde ! Aiolia culpabilisait, elle en était persuadée. Elle ne répondit pas et alla chercher d'autres verres. Son bras frôla celui du chevalier lorsqu'elle fit couler le précieux liquide vermillon. Le Lion déglutit discrètement mais ne prononça aucun mot, terriblement gêné par son attitude envers Pégase. La tenue de la maîtresse de maison absorba malgré lui toute son attention. Marine portait une chemise en lin, seul tissu supportable par ce temps là. Cette chemise était simple et sans ornement, mais cela lui importait peu. Elle épousait les formes de l'Aigle avec douceur, lui donnant un air de petite fille. Elle semblait tellement vulnérable vêtue ainsi.

Un évasement délicat habillait sa chair en corolle jusqu'à hauteur des genoux. Ses pieds étaient nus, chose qu'il ne remarqua qu'après coup. Il se dit qu'elle savourait probablement le contact du bois brut et la fraîcheur salvatrice de ce début de soirée. La chevelure aux reflets roux, encore humide de la douche le laissait envisager une scène plus que délicieuse. Sa peau, ses lèvres… Il ne devait pas rester trop longtemps…!

Mais quelque chose le tracassait. Il se leva et repoussa la chaise avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Merci pour le vin…

- Tu t'en vas déjà ?

Il se retourna et lui adressa son plus craquant sourire d'excuse.

- C'est mieux comme ça …

- Oh… Dans ce cas, bon retour !

- Avant de partir j'ai une chose à te demander.

- Dit-moi ?

- Pourquoi Milo est-il venu ici ?

La question choqua Marine et la rassura en même temps. Elle qui le croyait inatentif dû admettre qu'il avait finalement gardé un œil sur elle. Mais pourquoi s'interesser spécialement à la venur du chevalier du Scorpion ? Ne lui faisait-il plus confiance ?!

- Milo ?...

- Ne fais pas semblant ! Je sais qu'il est venu ici cet après midi ! Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là !

- Je…

Il avait saisit les épaules de la jeune femme avec empressement, de façon un peu trop brusque peut être.

- Il n'est pas venu pour moi si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! Reprend toi Aiolia !

Il la lâcha, regrettant immédiatement son geste. Jaloux lui ?

- Pour quelles raisons dans ce cas ?

- Nous avons été attaquées !

- Quoi ?!

La vérité le cloua sur place ! Il avait effectivement senti une profonde agitation autour du Gynécée mais il était tellement absorbé par la présence de son compatriote qu'il en avait ignoré le reste des évènements.

- Marine je…

Elle leva un doigt accusateur vers lui.

- Où étais-tu ?! Au lieu d'incriminer Milo et de faire preuve d'une jalousie totalement déplacée, dit-moi plutôt pourquoi tu as laissé la situation s'envenimer ?

- Je ne savais pas, crois moi ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle reprit difficilement son calme.

- Les chevaliers noir d'Hadès sont sur nos terres ! Voilà ce qui se passe !

- …

- Je pensais que tu serais venu pour nous aider… Puis j'ai fini par réaliser que tu ne viendrais pas ! C'est Milo qui nous a protégé suivit d'Aldébaran… Sans eux nous étions perdues !

- Il ne t'est rien arrivé ?!

- Au lieu de penser toujours à moi, demande toi plutôt ce qui est arrivé à mon amie !

- Ton amie ?!

- Callisto a été tuée !

- Marine je…

Elle étouffa un sanglot de rage. Pourquoi faisait-il semblant ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ?

- Tu devrais rentrer ! Ici la situation est devenue pire que tout. Il n'y a pas que vous les chevaliers d'or, qui vous battez pour préserver le peu de justice qui reste encore au Sanctuaire ! Nous aussi nous avons subit des pertes !

Le Lion s'approcha d'elle mais elle lui tourna le dos. Il voulait en savoir plus mais elle n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à lui expliquer les choses. Il avait parfaitement sentit que quelque chose s'était produit mais il côtoyait la mort tous les jours et les évènements exigeaient sa présence dans la maison du Lion. Leur devoir primait… Il caressa sa nuque d'une main hésitante, de peur qu'elle ne se refuse, s'approcha sans bruit et respira doucement le parfum de sa chevelure, tentant de faire taire l'envie impérieuse qui grandissait en lui de façon fulgurante.

- Prend soin de toi…

Lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus sa présence, ni la moiteur de son souffle contre elle, Marine en déduisit qu'il avait quitté les lieux. Un simple coup de vent. A peine perceptible. Elle ne distingua plus rien à travers la brume et se mordit les lèvres…

Elle regretta de lui avoir reproché son absence et de ne pas avoir couru après lui pour le retenir. Après tout, il n'était pas censé être là lorsque le corps de la prêtresse avait été rapatrié et grâce à lui, elle savait ce que faisait Seiya. Il vivait mais pour combien de temps ? Décidément… Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se supporter !

**Maison du Sagittaire**

Quelque part, au fond d'un précipice… Etendu là après une chute sans fin. Ses compagnons ont-ils réussi à s'en sortir ? De pièges en pièges, ce passage dans la roche s'était révélé un véritable parcours du combattant. Ils avaient cru à un bienfait du chevalier défunt mais ne récoltaient que la mort. Seiya allait-il mourir ici, ignoré de tous ? Au cœur même de ce Sanctuaire qui l'avait vu grandir ?

Dans la pénombre, une voix s'imposa.

_- Ne renonce pas ! Tu as prouvé que tu étais digne de la protéger et d'aller jusqu'au bout ! Ne renonce pas, Seiya ! _


	22. Chapter 22

**Palais du Pope**

- Qui es-tu ?

- Tu n'échapperas pas au jugement divin cette fois !

Le Grand Pope recula. Ses épaules lui paraissaient étrangement lourdes. Pour la première fois, il se mit à craindre la mort. L'âme du chevalier défunt apparu devant lui, nimbée d'un voile de brume. Aucun doute n'était possible sur l'identité de son visiteur.

- Ayoros ?!

_- Cela t'étonnes Saga ? _

- Comment est-ce possible ?

La vision s'effaça brusquement. Un filet de sueur froide s'écoula entre ses omoplates.

- Disparu ? C'est impossible !

Silence...

_- Je suis ici ! _

Le Pope sursauta. Le verre de vin qu'il tenait lui échappa et tomba avec fracas. Il s'empressa de se retourner mais l'âme du chevalier n'était plus là. De plus en plus mal a l'aise, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra de façon inquiétante. Une chaleur brûlante lui vrilla la nuque. Prudemment, il se retourna et fit face à son pire cauchemar : devant lui se tenait la silhouette immaculée de Saori, nimbée d'une lumière aveuglante.

- Saori Kido ?

_- Je ne suis pas Saori !_

- …

_- Surpris de me voir on dirait ? _

- C'est impossible, tu es morte ! Morte ! A moi la gaarde !

_- C'est inutile… Elle ne te sauvera pas ! _

Le gouverneur suprême du Sanctuaire tomba à genoux. Il porta ses mains à ses oreilles comme pour fuir la réalité.

- Non ! Ca suffit ! Laisse-moi !

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, prostré dans une angoisse insoutenable, il releva enfin la tête pour constater impuissant l'évidence : il n'y avait plus personne.

- Quelle humiliation ! Tu paieras ça, Ayoros !

**Maison du Sagittaire**

_- Je dois me relever. Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi prêts ! _

Seiya reprenait difficilement conscience, grâce au cosmos doré qui l'avait envahit un peu plus tôt. A qui appartenait cette énergie ? Etait-ce celle d'un chevalier d'or ? Peu importe… Il devait absolument se sortir de là. Rassemblant ses forces, il se mit debout et agrippa la roche. Le contact lui arracha une grimace. Ses mains étaient meurtries par les coupures dues à sa précédente escalade et tout son être refusait de tenter à nouveau l'expérience.

_- Je peux le faire ! De toute façon c'est quitte ou double, je n'ai pas le choix ! _

Lorsqu'il se hissa pour atteindre le bloc suivant, son corps lui parut peser deux tonnes. Pourtant il tînt bon, avançant toujours, encore et encore jusqu'à percevoir la lumière.

**Parvis du Sanctuaire**

- Natchi !

- Mh ?

- Tu as sentit ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est étrange… Il m'a semblé reconnaître le cosmos de Seiya

- Tu penses qu'il est toujours en vie ?

- Je ne sais pas

- En tout cas la princesse est toujours entourée par le cosmos d'Athéna

- Il se passe quelque chose là haut…

**Maison du Sagittaire**

_- Tu y es presque. Encore un effort et tu auras prouvé ta valeur ! _

Un fluide doré pénétra progressivement en Seiya et chacun de ses compagnons. Parcourir la maison du Sagittaire s'était avéré plus difficile que prévu. Leur trop grande confiance en eux les avait mené dans une impasse. Etaient-ils réellement dignes d'appartenir à la chevalerie ?

D'adolescent rebelle, le chevalier Pégase s'était mué en un jeune homme animé des meilleures intentions, jurant de veiller sur celle qu'il avait détesté autrefois. Mais l'amour ne naît-il pas de l'inimitié ? Et ce puissant cosmos qui lui redonnait courage, encore et encore. Qui était-ce ?

Alors qu'il ne sentait plus ses muscles, qu'il croyait une fois de plus retomber dans le gouffre qui lui tendait les bras, il distingua la fin de son calvaire.

_- Désormais tu es digne de protéger Athéna chevalier. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ! _

Atteindre le haut de la falaise fut un tel soulagement qu'il se laissa choir dans la poussière pour mieux reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait qu'une envie : demeurer là encore un moment, les yeux fermés. Mais des voix familières le poussèrent à s'éveiller.

- Seiya !

- Où es-tu Seiya ?

Se redressant, il distingua vaguement au loin ses compagnons.

- Je suis ici ! Ici, mes amis !

Shun fut le premier à se jeter sur lui et à lui donner l'accolade, suivit par Shyriu et Hyoga qui avaient fait face à la mort eux aussi.

- Vivants, vous êtes vivants ! Comment vous en êtes-vous tiré ? Avez-vous sentit ce puissant cosmos ?

- Là n'est pas la question ! Nous devons nous dépêcher de remonter à la surface. Nous sommes sous le temple du Sagittaire. Il doit exister une sortie

- Shun a raison Seiya, il faut nous presser même si j'ai sentit ce cosmos dont tu parles, moi aussi. Il s'agissait probablement du chevalier Ayoros. Il m'a encouragé à tenir bon et à avancer

- Tu es sûr que c'était lui ?

- Qui d'autre ? Oublies-tu que d'après la légende, les armures d'or conservent la mémoire de l'âme de leur propriétaire même après la mort et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'un héritier ne revendique l'une d'entre elles et ne l'obtienne en combat singulier ?

- Oui c'est vrai. Alors c'était bien lui… Même mort il nous a barré la route !

- C'était un test ! Nous ne pouvons lui en tenir rigueur…

- Tu penses qu'il nous laissera partir ?

- Soyons confiants mes amis. Nous avons réussi à passer les épreuves. Il n'a aucune raison de nous retenir plus longtemps. N'oubliez pas qu'il a sauvé la vie de Saori. Nous lui devons beaucoup et son intérêt est le même que le nôtre : voir notre déesse rétablie dans ses droits et victorieuse !

- Bien dit Shyriu !

- Venez ! La sortie est par ici.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Ma chaîne vient de me l'indiquer. Passons par là ! Nous remonterons chacun notre tour, progressivement. Passe en premier Hyoga !

- Oui !

**Camp des femmes chevaliers. Le Gymnase**

- Jamais je n'aurais cru que notre prêtresse serait un agent au service d'Athéna !

- Nous sommes toutes au service d'Athéna ! Elle n'était pas différente des autres !

- Mais elle connaissait les plans d'Hadès ! Contrairement à nous !

Shaïna avait finit par revenir après des heures d'absence, sans doute guidée par son désir d'en savoir plus. La curiosité avait pris le dessus sur son énervement. Se tournant vers Marine, elle décida de jouer carte sur table mais son amie la devança.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Arrête ça, s'il te plaît ! Tu savais ce qui se tramait mais une fois de plus tu n'as pas daigné m'en parler !

- Je ne l'ai pas fait car je te rappelle que tu avais signé mon arrêt de mort et celui de Seiya !

L'Ophiuchus se tut devant la triste réalité. Alors ça y est, le moment était venu. Celui de son procès. Après qui en avait-elle ? Après sa consoeur ? Pas vraiment. Après elle-même ? C'était plus que sûr. Pourquoi faisait-elle toujours preuve de mauvaise foi quand elle se sentait blessée ?

- Tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter cette mission suicide. Et puis moi non plus je ne t'ai pas tout dit…

Un silence lourd de sens s'en suivit.

- Comment cela ?

- Je suis tombée amoureuse de ton disciple !

- …

- Tu ne dis rien ?

- Il me semblait bien avoir senti quelque chose mais j'avoue ne pas y avoir prêté attention plus que ça. J'en déduis que c'est sérieux…

- Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!

Marine croisa les bras et fit quelques pas sans répondre, préoccupée par la situation.

- Crois-tu qu'il est simple de s'attacher à un homme qui ne pourra jamais t'offrir de stabilité ? Un homme qui aura de grandes chances de mourir dans quelques mois ou quelques années ? Au fond nous savons bien que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Où est l'issue dans tout ça ?

- J'en ai conscience Marine ! Mais je n'y peux rien, malheureusement ! J'ai essayé de lutter mais je n'ai pas su réprimer mon désir d'être à ses côtés !

- Encore faudrait-il que tes sentiments soient partagés ! En es-tu seulement sûre ?

- Tais-toi ! Pourquoi ne le seraient-ils pas ? Pourquoi ?!

L'Ophiuchus s'empara d'un broc en terre cuite et l'envoya valser contre le mur d'en face. L'objet se brisa et l'eau fraîche se répandit sur le sol.

- Regarde ce que tu me fais faire ! J'en ai assez de tes conseils !

- Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver ! Désolée de te le dire mais tu oublies que je connais Seiya mieux que toi ! Rien n'est plus instable que le cœur d'un adolescent. Il a voué sa vie à Athéna !

- Et alors ? Comme les autres, non ?!

- Certes ! Comme les autres…

Marine préféra en rester là. Elle avait décelé un sentiment plus fort que l'amitié chez Seiya et elle savait qu'il était naturellement porté vers Saori. Afin d'éviter une scène qui aurait été douloureuse, tant pour elle que pour Shaïna, elle coupa court à l'échange et fit volte face.

- J'ai à faire avec les jeunes !

- Tu reprends la supervision des entraînements ? Dans un moment pareil ?!

- Et pourquoi pas ? Puisque nous ne pouvons pas nous impliquer pour l'instant, autant nous rendre utiles !

- Fait comme tu veux après tout ! Tu ne comprendras jamais ce que je ressens !

Et elles se séparèrent, sans plus de formalités.

_- Quand comprendras-tu que ça ne sert à rien de courir après un mirage Shaïna ? Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas plus avancée que toi. Si le problème est un peudifférent il reste le même… _

**Temple du Lion**

Vêtu de son armure, resplendissante comme les rayons de l'astre au matin, Aiolia terminait sa ronde sur les remparts clôturant l'enceinte de sa maison. Quelque chose clochait. Depuis deux heures, une présence familière semblait avoir envahie le Domaine sacré. Pourtant, son esprit refusait l'évidence.

_- Est-ce toi mon frère ? Que cherches-tu à nous dire ?_

Bien que personne ne lui réponde, un courant d'air chaud pénétra dans le temple à l'instant où il s'y engouffra et fit tourbillonner quelques feuilles amassées dans la galerie principale. Un signe ?

Un doux son de clochettes résonna dans l'air, confirmant ses doutes : son frère était là !

**Esplanade des temples**

- Tatsumi ! Vous avez vu ?!

- Incroyable ! La lumière s'est évaporée comme par magie !

- Je me demande ce qui s'est passé …

- Espérons que Seiya et les autres se pressent car ils ne leur reste plus beaucoup de temps…

Jetant un coup d'œil au cadran cosmique de l'horloge sacrée, Natchi constata la triste vérité.

- C'est exact. Nous ne pouvons l'ignorer plus longtemps ! Regarde !

- Ils ne leur restent que trois temples à parcourir et ils arriveront ensuite au palais !

- Les chevaliers d'or du Capricorne, du Verseau et des Poissons… Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille !

- Tu en penses quoi ?

- Je suis sceptique, comme toi. Mais nous devons leur faire confiance et garder espoir !

- Oui. Si rien ne se passe d'ici une heure, il nous faudra intervenir.

Jabu fixa ses compagnons qui confirmèrent cette décision d'un signe de tête. Le compte à rebours était lancé.

**Arène d'entraînement des femmes chevaliers**

- Bien ! A partir de maintenant nous allons reprendre les entraînements !

- Mais… Maître ! Après ce qui s'est passé, comment ferons-nous ?

- Il est certain que nous ne pourrons jamais effacer la perte d'un être cher. Encore moins celle d'une femme pour qui nous avions toutes une grande admiration. Mais comme vous le savez, nous n'avons pas toujours le choix et le destin nous demande une fois de plus de faire preuve de courage en allant de l'avant. Pensez à ce que Callisto aurait voulut ! Demandez-vous ce qui vaut la peine d'être vécu et vous verrez qu'il n'est pas inutile de reprendre les combats !

Un profond silence accueillit ses propos. La jeune recrue qui avait donné son avis approuva d'un signe de tête et s'élança. Les autres suivirent en silence, chacune s'efforçant de reprendre ses habitudes du mieux qu'elle le put, sous l'œil attentif du chevalier de l'Aigle. Marine poussa un soupir intérieur de soulagement. L'espoir était en ces jeunes femmes. Si l'ordre était atteint, elles seraient la base sure sur laquelle Athéna pourrait s'appuyer.

**Palais du Pope**

Arlès était nerveux. Non seulement l'armure était revenue d'elle-même au Sanctuaire après des années d'absence, mais en plus, l'homme dont il avait cru pouvoir effacer toute trace de vie sur cette terre, l'avait ouvertement menacé. Excédé, il avait fait convoquer la garde. Le chef de la milice, Phaéton de Clymène, lui apprit immédiatement la nouvelle : la grande prêtresse était morte. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- Quoi ?! Répète un peu !

- Grand Pope… Callisto a été ensevelie par les amazones ce matin. Sa dépouille repose actuellement sous le marbre de l'Erechtéion…

- Bande d'incapables !

Les hommes baissèrent tous la tête, inquiets quant à leur sort.

- Ne vous avais-je pas dit que personne ne devait se rendre là bas sans mon ordre ?!

- Si… Majesté. Mais entre temps vous nous aviez demandé de rechercher les traîtres qui avaient fuit au Japon. Connaissant votre position à ce sujet, j'ai cru bon de faire chercher le chevalier de l'Aigle et maître Wyvern s'est chargé de mener à bien cette mission…

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, quelque chose le souleva de terre et le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le Pope s'était levé, fou de rage. Un miracle que Phaéton s'en sorte vivant.

- Incapable ! Envoyer un spectre là bas a été une erreur monumentale ! Tu tenais à ce que nous nous fassions repérer ?! Je suis décidément obligé de tout faire tout seul !

- Mais…

- Ca suffit ! Et en plus tu me caches l'essentiel !

Il s'avança vers le pauvre homme qui recula, acculé à une colonne de marbre. Les autres s'écartèrent.

- Tu oublies de préciser quelque chose… N'est-ce pas ?

- Ou … Oui… Le Wy… Le Wy… wy…

- Parle !

- Maître Wyvern a été tué Majesté !

- Etait-ce si difficile à avouer ? Ignores-tu cher Phaéton, que j'ai la capacité de lire tes pensées et donc de savoir que tu me cachais l'essentiel ?!

- Heu…Non Majesté… Mais je vous en prie…. Ne… AAaaarghhh !

Et sous les yeux affolés de sa garde, le Pope trancha la tête de Phaéton. Le sang gicla sur la pierre blanche, maculant le sol d'une couleur funeste. Fou de rage, Saga ne pouvait plus compter que sur lui-même pour en finir. Se tournant vers les hommes qui se trouvaient là, il demanda.

- Qui est le responsable désormais ?!

Personne ne bougea.

- J'ai dit : qui est responsable désormais ?!

Un des gardes s'avança et sortit du lot.

- M… Moi, Majesté !

- Bien… Fait donner des ordres pour que quelqu'un me débarrasse de cette carcasse puante ! Quant à toi… Tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais t'ordonner. Suit moi !

Le garde le suivit sans un mot, pressé de quitter les lieux et d'en finir avec le Pope. Le patriarche ouvrit une porte avec violence, encore contrarié par le décès du Wyvern et s'installa derrière son bureau. Saisissant un parchemin, un flacon d'encre et une plume, il commença à écrire tout en donnant ses instructions.

- Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire… Tu vas porter cette missive à Héraklion. Là, quelqu'un viendra pour la récupérer. Tu lui donneras le mot de passe, à savoir _Giudecca_ et tu la lui remettras. Ensuite je compte sur toi pour être de retour au plus vite !

- Mais la nuit est tombée Monseigneur et…

- Cela ne peut qu'être un avantage… Maintenant file ! Et ne traîne pas en chemin !

Il lui tendit le parchemin, roulé et fermé par deux capuchons de cire. Il portait le sceau du Sanctuaire…

**Temple du Verseau**

- Alors ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

- C'est d'une importance capitale. Je pensais faire l'impasse là-dessus mais il semblerait que nous n'ayons plus beaucoup de temps !

Assit aux côtés de Camus, Milo du Scorpion savourait un verre de vin salvateur. Après son affrontement contre le chevalier du Cygne et leur petite conversation mentale, le gardien de la onzième maison avait titillé sa curiosité. Il désirait en savoir plus sur cette histoire de prophétie, surtout depuis que la détermination de Hyoga avait allumée le doute en lui. Son engagement à défendre le Sanctuaire était remit en cause et il n'était visiblement pas le seul à avoir des doutes sur l'identité du Pope.

- Shura s'est montré réticent à me laisser passer. C'est à croire qu'il cache quelque chose ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

Camus esquiva la question. Arsinöé était bien chez le Capricorne et cette certitude ne le réjouissait pas. Il faudrait en venir aux mains pour la récupérer…

- Les chevaliers de bronze seront bientôt là. Mes doutes et ce que je t'ai révélé au sujet de l'Oracle des vierges consacrées ne m'empêcheront pas d'affronter mon disciple !

- Méfie toi Camus… Tu pourrais être surprit. Sa détermination à aller jusqu'au bout n'est pas feinte. Hyoga est un homme courageux !

- Je te remercie de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

- Je t'en prie. Pas de ça entre nous…

- J'imagine que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps alors venons-en au fait !

- …

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il y a treize ans Ayoros a fui le Sanctuaire, emportant avec lui la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna ?

- Bien entendu. Tout le monde connaît cette histoire…

- Suite à son départ, chacun a suspecté son voisin de s'être trouvé mêlé à ce kidnapping. Toi aussi tu as dû sentir cette atmosphère lourde de reproches qui régnait en ce temps là. D'après le Pope, Ayoros préparait son coup depuis le début. Toujours selon lui, il n'aurait pas supporté d'être évincé par son rival à la course au pouvoir : Arlès. Qui comme nous le savons, a ensuite été désigné pour succéder à Shion.

- C'est en effet la version qui nous a été donnée !

- L'attitude de Shura ne t'a pas paru suspecte ?

- Il semblait en effet très gêné. Encore plus, peut-être, en présence d'Aiolia.

- Précisément ! J'ai mené ma petite enquête. Je fut un temps suffisamment proche de mon voisin pour savoir qu'il était rongé par le remord.

- Qu'a-t-il fait qui puisse l'avoir marqué ainsi ?

- Tu l'ignores ? Vraiment ?

- Peut être ais-je refusé de voir la vérité en face, comme la majeure partie d'entre nous…

- Pourquoi crois-tu que Mü et Dokhô aient fuit le Domaine sacré quelques jours seulement après cette affaire ?

- Ils étaient au courant… C'est la seule explication possible !

- Oui… Au courant d'une chose que l'on nous a caché pendant toutes ces années. A savoir qu'Ayoros a été accusé à tord !

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu es passible de la Cour suprême !

- J'en suis conscient …

- Comment peux-tu être certain que ce soit la vérité ? Et en admettant que ce que tu dises soit vrai, comment expliques-tu que Shura ne nous ai rien dit depuis ?!

- Je suis sûr de ce que j'avance car j'ai tout simplement sentit le cosmos d'Athéna. Il a imprégné le Domaine à l'instant où les bronzes et cette princesse japonaise ont foulé cette terre. Sans demander l'autorisation, je me suis discrètement rendu sur place et j'ai obtenu confirmation.

- Tu as vu cette fille ?

- De loin seulement… Mais je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit bien de l'enfant qu'Ayoros a emporté avec lui cette nuit là.

- Mais il n'y a eu aucun témoin de la scène ! Comment être sûrs que…

- Le corps d'Ayoros a été ensevelit par des villageois. J'ai retrouvé le vieux grec qui s'en est chargé. Il habite toujours à Rodario. Il disait avoir vu un touriste japonais avec un bébé dans les bras. Cet homme semblait pressé et parlait mal le grec. C'est lui qui l'a payé généreusement et l'a supplié d'enterrer le corps du chevalier d'or.

- Cet homme est fou ! C'est impossible !

- Peut être. Mais grâce a lui, Ayoros a pu bénéficier d'une sépulture décente. L'homme qui a payé pour le silence du grec n'est autre que Mitsumasa Kido, un homme d'affaire très riche qui habite au Japon. C'est lui qui a emmené la réincarnation de notre déesse chez lui et veillé sur elle toutes ces années.

- Tu m'avais caché tes talents d'enquêteur ! Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt ?

- Personne ne m'aurait cru ! De plus le Pope a mené une politique répressive qui s'est révélée de plus en plus dure. J'aurai été destitué de mon titre et n'aurais jamais eu la chance d'enquêter plus avant, si je vous avais fait part de ce que je savais !

- Aurais-tu découvert autre chose ?

- Tu connais mon goût pour la lecture. Depuis toujours, le temple du Verseau contient les archives du Sanctuaire. Mon rôle est d'en garder l'accès et je peux avoir recourt à leur consultation en cas de menace avérée.

- Et qu'as-tu trouvé ?

Camus invita son compère à pénétrer dans une pièce adjacente au salon, gardée par deux lourdes portes en fer. A l'intérieur il faisait sombre, mais cette pénombre était nécessaire à la bonne conservation des parchemins.

- C'est ici ! Regarde…

Milo se pencha pour examiner le rouleau qui avait été déplié sur un pupitre de bois et écarquilla les yeux en lisant les premières lignes de grec.

- Par Athéna ! C'est folie ! Ce parchemin date de plus de mille ans et tu crois sérieusement à ce qui est écrit dessus ?! Tu ferais mieux d'oublier tout ce que tu as vu ou entendu mon pauvre Camus, ou bien tu vas tous nous faire tuer ! Tu entends ?! TOUS !

Le chevalier du Verseau saisit son camarade par le col et le plaqua contre le mur de la pièce.

- De quoi as-tu peur à la fin ? Es-tu un lâche ?! Tu as toutes les preuves sous le nez et tu me demandes d'oublier ce qui est écrit ici ?! C'est lâcheté pour un chevalier !

Il lâcha le Scorpion qui s'affaissa, surprit par la réaction violente du onzième gardien. Reprenant progressivement son souffle, il essuya le filet de sang qui s'était échappé de sa lèvre avant de se relever doucement.

- Tu as sûrement raison… Je suis peut être un lâche !

- …

- La vérité c'est que j'ai accepté de fermer les yeux pendant toutes ces années alors que mon meilleur ami souffrait dans la honte et le remord !

- Nous avons tous souffert de cette situation ! Toi le premier ! Mais crois moi quand je te dis que cette menace est avérée et qu'ils seront bientôt là !

- Il sont déjà ici. J'en ai affronté un il y a quelques heures…

- Comment ?!

**Temple du Capricorne. Dixième maison**

- Regardez !

Seiya et ses compagnons avaient fini par quitter la maison du Sagittaire et se trouvaient dans l'antre du dixième gardien. Etrangement, personne ne s'avança pour les accueillir. L'atmosphère était néanmoins lourde de sens. L'intérieur du temple était vaste et austère. Leur attention se porta immédiatement sur une pièce adjacente, d'où se dégageait une lueur beaucoup plus forte que dans le corridor. Seiya y pénétra le premier. Ils y découvrirent un magnifique groupe sculpté, représentant Athéna, remettant une épée à un hoplite agenouillé à ses pieds. Shyriu s'approcha de son ami.

- Tu as vu ça ?

- Oui. Plutôt impressionnant ! Ca représente notre déesse… Mais qui est cet homme qui se tient à ses pieds ?

- Mon vieux maître a évoqué un jour cet épisode mythologique. Il semble qu'Athéna ai eut à honorer de nombreux héros dans l'Antiquité et celui-ci en fait partie. Il s'est illustré dans de nombreuses guerres. Mais ce qui fait sa particularité c'est qu'il a toujours combattu en ayant à cœur de défendre sa déesse. C'est en guise de remerciement qu'elle lui offrit cette épée qui est représentée ici.

- Je suppose que cette représentation est censée nous mettre en garde… Si le propriétaire de cette maison à une opinion aussi haute de lui-même, il nous donnera du fil à retordre, crois moi !

- Dépêchons-nous ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

**Quelque part au cœur du temple**

- Tu as bien compris ce que je viens de dire ?

- Oui…

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu et s'ils te trouvent, ça peut être risqué. Je ne serais pas long.

Arsinöé attendait avec impatience le départ de Shura. Sagement assise dans la pièce adjacente au salon du chevalier, elle l'avait vu enfiler ses bracelets de force et son casque, avant de marcher de long en large avec un air nerveux. Elle n'était pas spécialement heureuse de le voir partir et se battre, mais elle comptait sur son absence pour tenter de rejoindre le temple du Verseau, qu'elle savait tout proche. Pourtant, au creux de son cœur, quelque chose lui criait de ne pas le laisser partir. Une impression étrange, comme un mauvais pressentiment.

- Shura ! Attendez !

- Je n'ai plus le temps Arsinöé. Mes ennemis arrivent et je dois y aller !

- Mais je dois vous dire…

- Eh bien, parle… Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur… Je sens que c'est risqué, vous devriez renoncer !

Shura était à mille lieues de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle parlait de craintes et de sentiments à un moment où lui-même ne songeait qu'à l'honneur et à l'affrontement. Néanmoins, les yeux de la jeune femme étaient sincères. Elle craignait sincèrement pour sa vie. Peut être n'aurait-il plus jamais la chance de la voir.

_- C'est stupide ! Jamais encore je ne m'étais sentit aussi sûr de moi. Je battrais les chevaliers de bronze. Je ne leur permettrais pas d'accéder à la onzième maison ! Jamais ! _

Ignorant l'inquiétude de la jeune femme, Shura se dirigea vers la sortie. Contre toute attente, Arsinöé sentit son cœur se déchirer. Sans réfléchir, elle courut pour le retenir.

- Non !

Tout se brouilla. Shura se retourna brusquement et, cédant à cette envie qui le tenaillait depuis toujours, l'embrassa fougueusement. Ce baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut à la fois doux et violent. D'une violence incroyable, comme s'il la détestait et l'adorait tout à la fois. Arsinöé perdit la tête, chamboulée par l'acte. A quoi songeait-elle ? Avait-elle voulut cela ? Etait-t-elle consciente de s'être trompée ? Et Camus ? Que devenait-il ?

Lorsqu'il eut finit de goûter sa chair, il lui murmura d'être prudente et s'effaça, la laissant seule au milieu de la pièce.

**Temple du Verseau**

- Si je comprends bien... Ce parchemin se trouvait autrefois à Delphes, au Sanctuaire d'Apollon ? C'est bien cela ?

- Oui…

- Pourquoi se trouve t-il ici alors ?

- C'est l'œuvre du chevalier du Verseau, non pas de la précédente génération mais de celle d'avant. Autant dire que cela remonte au moins à six cent ans. Mon prédécesseur avait obtenu l'autorisation de rapporter ce rouleau au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. A l'époque les dieux étaient en paix !

- Et donc… Si j'ai bien compris ce qui y est écrit… De même qu'il existât une Pythie à Delphes chargée de faire l'Oracle pour les pèlerins qui se rendaient au temple, il existe également une prêtresse pour l'ordre des femmes chevaliers ?

- Tout à fait. La création d'une milice féminine dans l'armée d'Athéna date précisément de cette époque et ce n'est pas un hasard. Il semblerait que pour sceller la bonne entente entre la déesse et son demi frère, Apollon lui ait offert une nymphe, issue de son palais. Cette nymphe s'appelait Iphigénie et l'homme que tu as affronté…

- Le chevalier du Wyvern ?

- Oui…. Il cherchait cette femme ! Or il ignorait sans doute que cette prêtresse est morte depuis longtemps. Ou plutôt… qu'elle s'est réincarnée. De générations en générations…

Milo comprenait enfin !

- Callisto ?

- En effet. Elle est l'héritière directe de la nymphe qu'Apollon avait offerte à Athéna. Notre déesse lui avait confié la garde de l'Oracle. C'est-à-dire qu'elle l'avait chargée non pas du pouvoir de connaître l'avenir, mais bel et bien d'une partie de son cosmos divin !

- Une simple femme chevalier ? Comment est-ce possible ? Depuis la nuit des temps ce sont les chevaliers d'or qui sont chargés de veiller sur elle…

- Il faut croire que les dieux de l'Olympe, y compris Athéna, maîtrisent l'avenir aussi bien que le présent. Elle devait savoir qu'un danger se présenterait en la personne d'Hadès et a décidé de laisser une infime partie de son cosmos en possession de la représentante des amazones au cas ou elle en aurait besoin.

- Mais elle est morte…

- Son rôle était d'avertir Athéna en amont du conflit afin que nous puissions nous préparer. Le problème est qu'une personne est intervenue et a changé le cours de l'histoire. Athéna est aujourd'hui inconsciente, nos troupes sont désorganisées et le Pope a décimé l'ordre en envoyant ses chevaliers combattre des guerriers de bronze. Les pertes sont inestimables. Autant dire qu'à moins d'être de parfaits idiots, nous venons précisément d'aller à l'encontre des ordres de celle que nous avions juré de protégée !

- Cela est-il seulement possible ? Et cette personne dont tu parles… Celle qui a changé le cours des choses ? Serais-ce ?

- Oui, tu as tout compris ! Il s'agit bien du Pope !

- Je comprends mieux à présent… Toutes ces années de mensonge…Comment ais-je pu être aveugle à ce point ?

- Nous l'avons tous été ! Moi-même je n'ai pas l'intention de faire marche arrière. Je ne me bât plus que pour l'espoir. Celui qu'une fois cette bataille terminée, nous puissions nous unir comme un seul homme et affronter les sbires d'Hadès. Que je meurs ou que je reste en vie… Peu importe.

Camus osait l'espérer au fond de lui. Cet espoir fou ressemblait à celui qui le poussait à croire qu'Arsinöé lui reviendrait un jour… Milo songea à ce qu'il venait de dire. L'heure était grave. A cause de leur volonté de ne rien voir, ils avaient laissé faire pendant des années ce qu'aucun autre chevalier avant eux n'aurait permit et Athéna arrivait trop tard pour empêcher le mal de mener une offensive. Milo ferma les yeux. Il n'osa plus ajouter quoi que ce soit. Camus fit quelques pas et inspira l'air nocturne qui lui parvenait depuis les fenêtres.

- Je sens que Shura n'est plus en position de force. Mon tour viendra bientôt. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi maintenant que tu sais tout.

- Je vais partir… Mais avant…

- Oui ?

- Dois-je prévenir les autres ?

- Fait comme tu le sens. De toute façon il est trop tard. Seul un miracle pourrait encore sauver l'ordre !

- Soit prudent !

Et laissant là son ami, Milo s'en retourna à la huitième maison.

Demeuré seul, Camus rejoignit sa chambre. Prenant son casque, il s'en coiffa avant de prendre la direction du corridor. Les chevaliers de bronze seraient bientôt là.

**Temple du Capricorne**

Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, les chevaliers de bronze traversèrent la dixième maison sans difficultés. Shun et Hyoga marchaient en tête, suivis de Seiya et Shyriu. Son meilleur ami sentit l'inquiétude du jeune homme et l'interrogea.

- Tu es inquiets ?

- Comment ne pas l'être ? Il nous reste à peine deux heures pour sauver la princesse et le fait de n'avoir croisé personne n'est pas fait pour me rassurer !

C'est alors qu'une présence invisible se manifesta mais seul Shyriu la perçue. Redoutant le pire, il s'immobilisa. Shun et Hyoga avançaient toujours mais Seiya sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Shyriu ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ! La fatigue qui commence seulement à se faire sentir ! Dépêchons-nous !

Il lui mentait. Car dans la minute qui suivit, une violente onde de choc fit vibrer l'air autour d'eux et la terre s'ouvrit, provoquant une crevasse.

- Attention !

- Va t-en Seiya ! Court !

Shun et Hyoga passèrent sans mal, suivis par Seiya qui fit un bond in extremis. Pour Shyriu en revanche… le sort venait de décider pour lui.

**Palais du Pope**

Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, son impatience atteignant les limites du raisonnable. Voilà presque une heure que le messager était partit et il s'inquiétait. Comment être sûr que personne ne lui barrerait la route ?

_- Je ne suis entouré que de traîtres et d'incapables ! Seuls Aphrodite et Shura me paraissent encore être des hommes sûrs mais je dois néanmoins me méfier… _

L'atmosphère du palais s'emplit soudain d'une aura glacée et Saga perçu la présence d'une entité très puissante.

- Qui est là ? Montre toi !

Une ombre apparue alors comme par magie, traversant le plafond avant de s'immobiliser devant lui.

- On ne reconnaît plus son vieil ami Saga ? Je te croyais plus perspicace !

- Rhadamanthe ? Est-ce le maître qui t'envoie ?

- Fort heureusement, oui… Tu n'ignores pas qu'il est mécontent du décès du spectre du Wyvern ? Je dirais même... Contrarié !

- Une telle chose n'aurait jamais dû se produire mais nous devons rester dans l'ombre ! Leur petit jeu s'avèrera bientôt inutile ! Laisse moi un peu de temps et nous aurons remporté la victoire !

- Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'un homme qui trahit son camp ne le fait jamais pour de mauvaises raisons, néanmoins… Il me charge de te transmettre un message.

- Lequel ?

- Les peuples du Nord et les trois juges sont prêts à prendre la relève au cas où les bronzes réussiraient quand même à passer. Autant dire qu'ils ne sont pas prêts de rétablir Athéna sur le trône !

- Qu'il en soit remercié. Je ne manquerais pas une occasion d'éliminer cette femme !

- Et tu feras bien ! Tu as l'appui de plusieurs dieux. Il y a beaucoup à gagner.

Sur ce, il disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et l'atmosphère redevînt normale. Satisfait de cette entrevue mais inquiet quant à son sort, Saga arpenta les couloirs du palais. Où allait-il ? Il lui fallait marcher pour oublier. Mais le doute qui avait commencé à germer en lui à l'instant où le fantôme d'Ayoros lui était apparu, ne cessait de croître, ainsi que sa culpabilité. C'est alors que la voix de son jumeau revînt le hanter.

_- Qu'as-tu encore fait mon frère ? Tu t'es embourbé dans une histoire dont la fin ne pourra être que tragique ! _

_- Angelo et Shaka sont morts… Les chevaliers d'or de la Balance, du Bélier et du Lion ont trahis ma confiance. Aldébaran du Taureau et Milo du Scorpion ont désobéis à mes ordres et l'armure du Sagittaire qui est toujours sans gardien, pointe sa flèche d'or sur moi ! Comment veux-tu que deux simples chevaliers de bronze parviennent à accomplir un tel miracle en si peu de temps ? Je suis à la tête de quatre-vingt huit chevaliers ! Je suis le maître et jamais ils ne réussiront à parvenir jusqu'ici ! _

_- C'est toi qui le dis mais si j'étais à ta place je me méfierais ! _

_- Assez ! Tais-toi ! Ce n'est plus toi qui donnes les ordres maintenant ! Et je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout ! Shura ! Chevalier du Capricorne ! Je t'ordonne d'éliminer Seiya et ses compagnons ! _


	23. Chapter 23

_**RESUME DU CHAPITRE PRECEDENT**_

_Après la mort de Callisto, Shaïna finit par être raisonnable et admettre l'existence de la prophétie. Refusant de renoncer à son amour pour Seiya, elle subit les réprimandes de Marine qui finit par la laisser. Le chevalier de l'Aigle décide de poursuivre l'entraînement des jeunes amazones dans le but d'assurer l'arrière garde d'Athéna en cas de pertes. Sériphos, garde du palais, est envoyé par le Pope auprès d'un mystérieux messager près des ruines du temple d'Héraclès pour délivrer une étrange missive. Suite à sa conversation avec Camus, Milo prend conscience qu'il s'est trompé de camp et réalise que son amitié avec Aiolia a fait les frais de leurs divergences. Il décide de se rendre auprès des chevaliers d'or survivants afin de les convaincre de rallier les chevaliers de bronze restés auprès d'Athéna. Dans le même temps, Shyriu accepte de se sacrifier pour laisser passer ses trois compagnons. Alors qu'Arsinoé réalise qu'elle s'est attachée à Shura, Seiya, Shun et Hyoga prennent la direction de la onzième maison où les attend Camus, chevalier d'or du Verseau. _

**Temple du Capricorne**

- Tu pensais sérieusement réussir à m'échapper ?

Shyriu ferma les yeux. C'était trop tard pour lui.

- Je ne comptais pas m'enfuir. Tu nous suivais depuis tout à l'heure mais j'ai volontairement décidé de rester pour permettre à mes amis d'avancer !

- Toujours cette dimension sacrificielle ! Tu ressembles à Dokhô ! Autrefois c'était sans doute le plus sage d'entre nous mais il a quitté le Sanctuaire et nous a trahit ! J'imagine qu'il a fait germer en toi la graine de la rébellion mais je compte bien rendre justice !

Seiya s'était retourné, inquiet.

- Shyriu !

- Seiya ! Va-t'en ! Profites-en pour avancer !

- Non !

- Ca ne servirait à rien de rester ! C'est l'occasion ou jamais ! Faites ce que je dis ! Allez !

A contre cœur, Pégase fit signe à ses compagnons d'avancer.

**A quelques kilomètres d'Athènes**

Soufflant au cœur de la nuit, le garde atteignit les limites du territoire d'Athéna. Il s'était pressé, courant sans s'arrêter pendant une heure durant et tentait à présent de retrouver son souffle.

_- Le Pope est exigeant. Je me demande ce que contient cette missive… _

Il fut tenté d'en lire le contenu mais craignait trop pour sa vie. Saga était capable d'avoir mandaté des hommes pour le suivre, tant il manquait de confiance envers ses serviteurs. Ce n'était donc pas le moment de tenter le diable ! Mettant ses mains en visière pour mieux voir, il avisa les ruines du temple dédié à Héraclès dont les contours se découpaient en ombres chinoises sur la ligne d'horizon. Faiblement éclairé par quelques torches que les villageois allumaient tous les soirs par superstition, l'édifice était à l'abandon et les lieux déserts. Il reprit sa course pour atteindre un promontoire rocheux et observa les alentours. Tout était calme… ou presque.

_- Qui es-tu ? _

Le garde sursauta, cherchant du regard son interlocuteur mais ne rencontra que la pénombre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il répondit rapidement à la question.

- Je suis Sériphos, chef de la garde aux ordres du Pope !

_- C'est lui qui t'envoie ? _

- Je suis porteur d'un message. Le mot de passe est _Giudecca_ !

Un homme vêtu d'une cape noire se présenta, apparaissant comme un souffle au cœur de la végétation.

_- Donne-moi ce message ! _

- O… Oui !

_- Voilà qui est intéressant… Sa Majesté sera satisfaite. Tu peux retourner au Sanctuaire et dire à ton maître que nous nous occupons de tout ! Et tâche de tenir ta langue ! _

- Soyez sans crainte !

L'ombre disparue, sans que le garde n'ait eu le temps de distinguer son visage. Une fois seul, il poussa un soupir de soulagement mais ce répit fut de courte durée. Un autre bruit le fit sursauter. Il se retourna mais ne pu distinguer quoi que ce soit. Vérifiant que personne ne l'avait suivi, il rebroussa chemin sans demander son reste.

**Temple du Capricorne**

Shyriu saignait abondamment. Shura venait de lui faire la démonstration probante de son fantastique pouvoir. La Colère du Dragon avait à peine réussit à effleurer le maître de la dixième maison, ce qui n'étonna qu'à moitié le chevalier de bronze. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait faire face à un adversaire plus fort que lui. C'est donc avec courage qu'il se releva, comme si de rien n'était.

_- Son cosmos est fulgurant ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que la légende d'Excalibur fut vraie. Pourtant je n'ai pas vu son épée ! _

- Que se passe t-il chevalier ? Tu sembles perturbé… Prendrais-tu soudain conscience de ton infériorité ? Il serait temps !

- Je viens de comprendre… Cette statue que nous avons vue en entrant… Elle te représente, n'est ce pas ?

- Tu es perspicace ! Si l'on veut être exact, disons qu'elle symbolise l'engagement de l'ensemble des chevaliers porteurs du signe du Capricorne envers la déesse Athéna. Mais trêve de bavardages ! Finissons-en !

Shura brandit la main bien haut et en quelques gestes habiles, envoya une dizaine d'ondes de choc qui s'abattirent sur le Dragon, aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs. Shyriu tenta de les éviter mais ne réussit qu'à esquiver quelques coups. Par chance, son bouclier fit barrage. Shura sourit, satisfait. Quatre entailles profondes étaient visibles sur les bras et les cuisses de son adversaire. Sa victoire semblait assurée. Presque trop facile ! Pourtant Shyriu avait un avantage : il venait de comprendre la technique secrète du chevalier d'or : Excalibur n'était pas un objet mais bel et bien une partie de l'anatomie de Shura !

**Temple du Lion**

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Après sa conversation enrichissante avec Camus, le chevalier d'or du Scorpion avait prit la décision de faire part du fond du problème à ceux de ses camarades demeurés vivants. Angelo et Shaka n'étant plus de ce monde, il aurait la possibilité d'échanger avec Mû, Aldébaran et Aiolia. Saga des Gémeaux était logiquement absent et Ayoros du Sagittaire n'était plus vraiment de ce monde. Quant à Dokhô, Dieu seul savait où il était !

C'est avec la ferme intention de les convaincre d'agir qu'il pénétra dans la première des douze maisons encore habitée, celle du cinquième gardien. Aiolia était pensivement assit sur une des corniches bordant l'esplanade du temple du Lion, ce qui lui fit penser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Avant même que son hôte ne l'interroge, Milo déclina l'objet de sa visite.

- C'est inhabituel, je sais. Mais je suis là pour une bonne raison !

Méfiant, Aiolia lui jeta un regard en coin. Que venait-il faire ici ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de désobéir aux ordres. Autrefois son meilleur ami, Milo finissait par se sentir aussi coupable que lui. Il avait rallié le camp de l'imposteur, s'en était prit aux jeunes chevaliers de bronze et ne semblait pas regretter sa prise de position, contrairement au Lion.

- Tu te soucis de moi maintenant ?

Milo accusa le coup en silence. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

- Au fond nous avons toujours été proches. Je reconnais avoir eu des tords mais je pense qu'ils sont partagés, tu ne crois pas ?

- Espèce de salaud !

Un coup de vent puis un éclair foudroyant frôlèrent le visage de Milo. Il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver qu'Aiolia se jetait à nouveau sur lui, poings en avant.

- Prends ça !

- Arrête !

Le Scorpion esquiva de justesse. Laissant brûler son cosmos, il saisit les poignets de son adversaire qui se dégagea rageusement.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Calme toi !

Ils reculèrent à distance respectueuse, se toisant sans pitié. La rancœur se lisait comme une évidence dans le regard bleu-vert du cinquième gardien. Milo décida qu'il était plus sage de baisser d'un ton.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas là pour parler de nos erreurs mais pour trouver des solutions concrètes à nos problèmes !

- Laisse-moi rire ! Tu aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que Saga daigne te jeter quelques miettes du butin ! Le pouvoir t'attire à ce point que tu aies voulut tuer nos alliés et encourager le traître ?!

- J'ai eu tord ! Là ! Tu es satisfait maintenant ?! Je te rappelle que nous ignorions totalement ce qui se tramait ! D'ailleurs, es-tu seulement au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ? De l'attaque du chevalier noir au camp des femmes chevaliers ? Au courant que tu cours après Marine depuis des années ? Au courant de la trahison du Pope ?!

Milo demeura bouche bée. Visiblement Aiolia connaissait toute l'histoire. Mais savait-il pour la prophétie ?

- Tu es déjà au courant ?

- Depuis mon voyage au Japon !

- Mais tu n'avais pas le droit de quitter le Sanctuaire ! Pourquoi t'être rendu là bas ?

- A ton avis ?! Qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ? Tu sais combien je souffre de la perte de mon frère depuis toutes ces années ! Je devais savoir…

- Et tu l'as rencontrée ?

- Même si j'ai eu du mal à y croire, j'ai eu la confirmation que j'attendais. Saori Kido est bien notre déesse. Mon frère a été accusé à tort et si tu es venu pour me dire des choses que je sais déjà…

- Tu aurais au moins pu m'en parler ! Camus aussi savait pour le Pope ! Mais bien entendu, aucun de vous n'a cru bon de nous mettre dans la confidence ! C'est ridicule ! Si nous l'avions su plus tôt, on n'en serait sûrement pas là !

- La situation est sensible mais pas désespérée. Il reste encore un espoir !

- Et lequel ?

- Le salut ne peut venir que du rassemblement de nos troupes. Seiya et les autres ont déjà du atteindre la maison du Capricorne. Shura a toujours été du côté des plus forts et il ne renoncera pas ! Quant à Aphrodite, il n'a jamais caché son penchant pour le pouvoir. Il est donc inutile de les convaincre de se joindre à nous ! L'âme d'Angelo est damnée pour toujours et Shaka s'est trompé lui-même. Il cherchait la sagesse tout en se prenant pour Dieu… Si Ayoros était là, il saurait quoi faire…

- Cesse de croire que tu es moins sage que lui !

- Comment ?!

- Depuis toujours tu voues une admiration et un culte sans borne à ce frère honnit de tous. Mais n'oublie pas que le même sang coule dans vos veines ! Tu ne lui es pas inférieur. S'il était là il te le dirait… Ton cosmos est sans conteste l'un des plus puissants ! Tu sais déjà quoi faire. Tu as choisi la justice et l'honneur, bien avant nous ! Aller au Japon était la conséquence de ce désir qui t'anime depuis des années. Alors que moi… Je me suis volontairement voilé la face !

Aiolia voulut lire les pensées de son ami mais celui-ci ne le lui permit pas. Apparemment il souffrait autant que lui mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Milo… Je…

- Non ! Après tout c'est à moi de m'excuser ! Lorsque ton frère est mort nous n'étions encore que des enfants et notre amitié t'a servi de refuge face à la tristesse et à l'adversité. Si j'avais honoré ma promesse, j'aurai pu être là à chaque instant. Or, j'ai échoué. Je ne suis pas digne de la confiance et de l'amitié que tu me portes puisqu'au final… J'ai finit par croire ces rumeurs stupides d'enlèvement, de traîtrise et d'usurpation d'identité que Saga nous a servit sur un plateau !

Aiolia ne pipa mot. Il se contenta d'observer le chevalier du Scorpion en silence, pesant le pour et le contre une fois de plus. Il s'avança vers l'extrémité de l'esplanade et son regard dériva vers l'horizon. Le bruit des vagues lui parvînt au loin. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Je voulais faire éclater la vérité mais le Pope a révélé son vrai visage. J'ai affronté Shaka dans le palais et par une manœuvre lâche mais habile il m'a ôté tout sens commun. J'étais sous son pouvoir… Le pouvoir du démon ! Seul le côté sombre d'un guerrier comme le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux peu agir de la sorte. J'ai réussi à convaincre la princesse de venir en Grèce après avoir eu la révélation de toute cette affaire … Mais je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir à temps. De toute façon tu ne m'aurais pas écouté !

- L'heure n'est plus à la division. Je te demande pardon, faisons la paix…

Milo lui tendit sa main en guise de bonne foie. Aiolia s'avança et la serra dans la sienne d'un geste sec.

- Plus d'entourloupes maintenant, je te le garantis !

- Allons prévenir Aldébaran et Mû !

**Camp d'entraînement des femmes chevaliers**

Les yeux de Shaïna allaient et venaient d'un roc à l'autre, tentant de percevoir en dépit de l'obscurité quelques lueurs qui auraient pu trahir la présence de combats ou un dégagement de cosmos familier. Mais depuis le temps qu'elle patientait, anxieuse, assise au sommet des gradins du Colisée, aucun battement d'aile ne s'était fait sentir. Juste le silence…

_- Seiya… J'aimerai être certaine que tout va bien ! J'ai pris ma décision… Si tu ne fais aucun signe d'ici une heure je viendrais… Peu m'importe les protestations des chevaliers d'or ou les réprimandes de Marine ! Ma vie t'appartient depuis que tu as vu mon visage. J'irai jusqu'au bout ! _

En parlant de sa consœur… L'Ophiuccus n'entendait plus aucun bruit au cœur de l'arène. Où étaient-t-elles ? Les recrues avaient déjà finit l'entraînement ? Etrange… elle décida d'aller voir de plus près. Bondissant tel un chat agile d'une marche à l'autre, elle sauta dans le vide et se réceptionna sans mal à hauteur des baraquements. Aucun bruit… Elle prit la direction de la petite maison où Marine résidait habituellement et tenta de distinguer quelque chose à travers la fenêtre mais l'intérieur était inanimé.

- Mais où peut-elle bien être ?

**Temple du Capricorne**

- Alors Shyriu ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Serais-tu incapable de parer mes coups ?

- Je… Je sais quelle est ta technique… J'ai tout compris !

- Vraiment ? Même si cela est vrai… C'est un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ? Regarde ton bras droit !

- Par l'enfer !

Shyriu réprima un gémissement. Son bras droit ne répondait plus, comme si le Capricorne avait réussit à lui paralyser les nerfs. Il fallait réagir !

- Tu t'es frotté à plus expérimenté que toi Shyriu. Même si je dois reconnaître que ton cosmos a évolué et que tu as bénéficié des conseils d'un maître en la matière… Quel dommage que tu refuses de reconnaître tes erreurs. Si tu le voulais vraiment tu pourrais rejoindre le camp des fidèles d'Athéna et devenir un de ses meilleurs éléments !

- Tu te trompes sur mon compte Shura… C'est toi qui es dans l'erreur ! Athéna n'a jamais demandé à ce que la justice soit cruelle et impartiale ! Seule la haine et l'insatisfaction sont à l'origine de ta douleur ! Car tu sais au fond de toi que tu t'es égaré !

- Mon armure est la plus puissante de l'ordre ! Si j'ai puni Ayoros c'est parce qu'il l'avait mérité ! Ce traître fuyait avec Athéna ! Il a voulut la tuer pour mieux détruire la cause de la justice !

Alors même qu'il tentait de se justifier, Shura revoyait défiler dans son esprit les images de ses souvenirs. Il faisait presque nuit, comme aujourd'hui… Les gardes avaient pris en chasse l'importun, pestant et hurlant. Shura attendait, posté en haut d'une falaise. L'attaque qu'il portât était tintée de pitié… Pitié pour son ami ou pour ce bébé ?

- Tu n'as pas pût la tuer, avoue le ! Seulement ton orgueil qui t'aveugle !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Que le chevalier Ayoros n'est pas mort suite aux coups que tu lui as porté ! Il a trouvé la force de se relever pour parcourir les derniers kilomètres qui lui permirent de mettre la princesse Athéna en sécurité…

- Tais-toi ! Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles !

Shura leva la main et l'abattit d'un coup sur Shyriu qui se réfugia derrière son bouclier. Alors qu'il s'attendait à lui briser le bras, le chevalier du Capricorne recula, surprit de voir qu'il n'avait rien.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?!

- Le bouclier du Dragon est fait de poussière d'étoiles au cas ou tu l'ignorais !

- Attends un peu ! Tu ne pourras plus l'utiliser maintenant !

- Je ne compte pas me laisser faire si facilement ! Par la Colère du Dragon !

Mais Shura fut plus rapide que lui. S'élançant de front, il fit un bond et saisit Shyriu par les bras avant de l'envoyer valser quelques mètres plus loin.

- Règle numéro un : l'énergie peu toujours être retournée contre soit !

- Aaargh !

- Maintenant que tu as compris, laisse-moi en finir avec toi !

Au moment où Shura envisageait de lui trancher la tête d'un revers du bras, le bouclier du Dragon sauvât la mise à Shyriu une fois de plus. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il escomptait, le choc le brisa en deux.

- Mon bouclier !

- Cette fois tu ne pourras plus te cacher derrière lui ! Et pendant que nous y sommes, tu n'as plus besoin de ça non plus !

Shyriu se sentit paralysé de nouveau. Shura leva la main.

- Non ! Arrête !

Trop tard ! La cosmo énergie du chevalier d'or le frappa de plein fouet, ce qui eu pour effet de briser son armure, la réduisant en poussière. Au même instant, quelque part en Chine, Shunreï s'éveillait d'un affreux cauchemar.

- Shyriu !

Un miracle ! Effet des pensées de sa bien-aimée ou pas, Shyriu parvînt une nouvelle fois à bloquer l'attaque de Shura en saisissant sa lame des deux mains. Sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de se ressaisir, il décocha un violent coup de pied au Capricorne qui s'effondra.

- Apprend qu'un dragon ne meurt jamais seul et que si je dois y rester, je t'emporterai avec moi !

- Comment as-tu réussi ? C'est impossible ! Personne ne m'a jamais frappé de la sorte !

- Je te l'ai dit : je ne me laisserai pas mourir sans combattre !

- Mais que fais-tu ? Tu cherches à mettre fin à tes jours ?!

Shura se releva interloqué, fixant Shyriu qui se nimba tout à coup d'un cosmos flamboyant. L'énergie dégagée devînt rapidement insoutenable. Un dragon d'émeraude apparu, s'enroulant autour du chevalier de bronze comme un mirage et s'élevant toujours plus haut, alors que sur le dos du chinois, se dessinait un tatouage aux étranges ondulations.

- Mais que fait-il ? Et ce tatouage dans son dos !

- Par la Fureur du Dragon !

- Imbécile ! Ton attaque à une faiblesse !

La faiblesse en question, Shyriu la connaissait. Son ami Seiya le lui avait dit : lorsqu'il utilise la Colère du Dragon, son cœur est à découvert pendant une fraction de seconde. Mais Shura ignorait l'essentiel : la Fureur du Dragon était une toute autre attaque. Il frappa pourtant en plein cœur.

- Alors Shyriu ! Je te l'avais bien dit ! Maintenant que ma lame a percé ton cœur, que vas-tu faire ? Il est encore temps de renoncer !

- Désolé de te décevoir… Mais tu es tombé dans mon piège ! Maintenant nous allons mourir tous les deux !

- Quoi ?! Mais que se passe t-il ? Je ne peux plus retirer ma main !

Piégé ! Shyriu profita de l'instant pour lever la main à son tour et briser le bras gauche de son adversaire. Shura hurla. Le sang gicla de part et d'autre, maculant le marbre du temple. Submergé par la douleur, Shyriu s'effondra épuisé.

- Soit maudit Shyriu ! Comment as-tu osé ?! Tu vas payer ça !

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à l'éliminer, Shyriu se releva et déclencha l'Ultime Dragon, technique ancestrale que lui avait pourtant formellement interdit d'utiliser son maître. Son maître… Que pensait-il de lui en ce moment ?

**Chine, les Cinq pics**

_- Mon Dieu, Shyriu… Qu'as-tu fait ? Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser cette technique mais tu as pourtant choisit de le faire… Athéna ne veut pas que tu meures Shyriu… Mon enfant… Tu ne dois pas mourir ! _

- Grand maître ! Vous avez vu ? Regardez, dans le ciel !

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de pleurer doucement, reproduisant à échelle humaine les torrents impétueux de la cascade de Rozan. Il avait quasiment élevé Shyriu. Se rappelait parfaitement du jour de son arrivée en Chine… Si petit et déjà si désireux de vaincre. Il lui avait enseigné les meilleures techniques, avait su briser son impatience et calmer sa fougue. Shunreï était une rose dans cet univers de sacrifices, la femme qu'il aimait…

_- Pourquoi lui infliger cette souffrance Shyriu ? Que deviendra-t-elle lorsqu'elle comprendra ? _

**Esplanade du dixième temple**

- Arrête chevalier, tu es fou !

- Oui je suis fou ! Mais c'est pour une juste cause ! Grâce à cette technique imparable je vais enfin te faire payer ce crime atroce que tu as commis !

_- Je t'en prie Shunreï, pardonne moi… Et vous Vieux maître… Vous savez que je n'agis que pour servir Athéna… Je dois le faire, je n'ai pas le choix ! _

Saisissant son adversaire par l'arrière, Shyriu laissa exploser son cosmos, emportant Shura avec lui. La pression fut telle que leurs corps s'élevèrent au-delà de l'atmosphère, accélérant dangereusement.

- Tu veux vraiment nous tuer ! Es-tu inconscient ? Ignores-tu qu'à cette vitesse, nos corps rejoindrons bientôt la stratosphère et se réduiront en cendres ? Tu nous condamnes à une mort atroce ! De plus tu ne tiendras pas longtemps sans ton armure avec cette chaleur !

**Aux pieds des marches du premier temple**

- Regardez ! La flamme de la dixième maison du Zodiaque vient de s'éteindre !

Jabu s'était exclamé, se dressant face à ses compagnons alors que Saori gisait toujours à ses pieds. Nachi fronça les sourcils.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils font ! Il faut absolument se dépêcher sinon il sera trop tard !

- Bon sang, Seiya ! Ne lâche pas le morceau maintenant ! Nous comptons tous sur toi !

- Attends une minute ! Ce n'est pas le cosmos de Seiya ! C'est un dragon !

- Quoi ? Où ça ?

- Là haut ! Dans le ciel ! Vous avez vu ça ?!

- Oh mon Dieu non… C'est Shyriu !

Tatsumi leva les yeux à son tour et le doute ne fut plus permis. Sous leurs yeux incrédules ils virent une étoile filante embraser la nuit avec une force incroyable, illuminant le ciel du Sanctuaire avant de se fondre dans la nuit. Il ne restait plus rien. Shyriu n'était plus…

**Sur la route du onzième temple**

- Shun ! Ca ne va pas ?

- Si… Ne t'inquiète pas… Juste une sensation bizarre, comme un adieu…

Hyoga s'arrêta net dans sa course, saisit à son tour par une glaciale sensation d'effroi.

- Quelque chose ne va pas… Je ne sens plus le cosmos de Shyriu !

- Quoi ? Mais… C'est impossible ! Il n'a pas pu faire ça !

Shun se releva péniblement, les yeux tout à coup humides.

- Je suis désolée Seiya… Mais Hyoga a vu juste…

- …

- Nous devons poursuivre… C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu !

**Quelque part dans l'Univers**

_- Mais enfin je ne comprends pas… Quelle est cette Athéna en laquelle tu crois ? _

_- Tu la connais… Tu l'as déjà rencontré une fois… Le jour où tu as ôté la vie au chevalier du Sagittaire… _

_- Ce bébé… Je croyais l'avoir épargné par pitié… Alors qu'en fait j'étais incapable de lever la main sur elle… J'étais paralysé par une étrange émotion… _

_- Tu as enfin finit par comprendre… Cette enfant était la réincarnation d'Athéna, la déesse de la justice, de la paix et de la guerre… Celle qui revient à la vie tous les trois cent ans pour préserver ce monde de l'enfer sous le regard bienveillant de Dieu… Notre protectrice ! Celle que tu as juré de protéger ! _

C'est à cet instant précis, aux portes de la mort que Shura réalisa l'ampleur de sa méprise. Il réalisa également l'incroyable trahison.

- J'ai sacrifié l'homme qui fut sans doute mon meilleur ami pour une cause que je croyais juste et qui au final n'était que mensonge… J'ai levé la main sur Athéna ! Non…

_- Chevalier du Dragon ! _

- Athéna !

_- N'oublie pas la promesse que tu m'as faite ! Tu as promis de revenir sain et sauf avec tes compagnons pour me sauver la vie… Je compte sur toi, ne m'abandonne pas ! _

- Pardonne-moi Athéna ! Mais je ne pourrai pas tenir cette promesse… Je ne peux pas…

_- Shyriu ! _

- Ce cosmos ! Je le reconnais ! Tout est ma faute ! Tu ne dois pas mourir chevalier !

Avant même qu'il ne puisse obtenir une réponse, leurs corps s'enflammèrent au contact de l'espace infini et seule cette pensée subsista…

_Toi seul est digne de porter l'armure d'Athéna… Soit en paix chevalier !_

…

_Il n'y a rien de plus beau que de mourir pour ceux que l'on aime. Sacrifier sa vie pour la cause d'Athéna est une chose glorieuse mais bien triste mon fils… Puisse ton âme trouver la paix dans ce cosmos que tu chérissais tant… _

**Temple du Verseau**

De leur ami, ne subsistait plus rien. Mais son âme… Debout sur un roc dominant la dernière envolée de marches qui menaient à son temple, le chevalier du Verseau dardait un regard provocateur sur ses futurs adversaires. Hyoga le sentit immédiatement. Rien n'était comparable au froid glacial du Grand nord.

_- Tu as finit par venir ! _

_- Maître… Je vous ai fait attendre. Pardonnez-moi…_

S'adressant à ses amis qui étaient toujours transis d'effroi, Hyoga leur recommanda de passer devant. Il affronterait seul le chevalier d'or.

- Ce combat me tient à cœur, je vous expliquerai plus tard pourquoi…

- Plus tard ou jamais ! Nous venons de perdre Shyriu et maintenant tu voudrais que nous te laissions mourir sans rien dire ! Pas question que nous passions seuls la prochaine épreuve ! Nous irons ensemble ou pas du tout !

- Imbécile ! Depuis quand nous laissons nous aller à la peur ? Ceci est ma volonté ! Shyriu a sacrifié sa vie pour nous permettre d'avancer mais ce n'est pas en perdant du temps que nous réussirons à sauver Saori ! Regardez l'horloge ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Il nous reste un peu moins de deux heures pour la sauver !

Seiya pesta contre la fatalité.

- Il dit vrai Shun ! En passant devant nous avons une petite chance de l'emporter ! Dieu sait ce qui nous attend une fois arrivé à la dernière maison !

- Je dois malheureusement admettre que Hyoga a raison… Mais promets-nous que tu seras prudent !

- Je ferai tout mon possible pour vous rejoindre ! Quant à moi je compte sur vous pour vaincre le chevalier d'or des Poissons, accéder au palais du Pope et le convaincre de sauver la princesse Athéna !

- Oui !

**Maison du Capricorne**

Demeurée seule dans la chambre du maître des lieux, Arsinoé s'inquiétait. Elle avait entendu au loin des bruits assourdissants qui ressemblaient au tonnerre et suivant les conseils de Shura, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Voilà une heure qu'il était partit et elle n'avait pas osé s'échapper. Etrangement, alors qu'elle n'attendait que cet instant où elle serait seule pour en profiter et partir, elle n'en avait plus vraiment envie.

_- Shura… _

Le visage de Camus traversa ses pensées.

- Camus !

Sensation brève mais intense. Il se passait quelque chose, elle en était sure. Mais comment savoir si le moment était opportun ? Elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte qui donnait sur le corridor principal. L'espace gigantesque et vide s'étendait, sombre et calme, entre les colonnes de marbre. La jeune femme s'y engouffra, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour se réchauffer un peu. La nuit était étrangement froide…

Lorsqu'elle pointa le bout de son nez dehors, elle fut surprise de constater que les lourdes dalles de marbre qui formaient l'esplanade gisaient explosées un peu partout. Des blocs sculptés étaient enfouis ici et là. De profondes crevasses formaient un barrage infranchissable et s'ouvraient sur le vide, béantes comme des tombeaux.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

Des traces de sang étaient clairement visibles, ce qui l'écoeura. Elle scruta les alentours pour voir s'il n'y avait pas possibilité de traverser mais ce fut peine perdue. Du moins le pensa t-elle… C'est au moment où elle ne s'y attendait plus qu'elle remarqua finalement un étroit passage, périlleux mais praticable, tout à fait à l'extrémité du précipice. Elle avisa d'un coup d'œil rapide les contours du temple du Verseau qui se dessinaient droit devant. Camus s'y trouvait sûrement ! Il fallait qu'elle y aille.

Retroussant sa tunique et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle avança.

_- Mon amour… Je t'aurais bientôt rejoins ! _

**Maison du Taureau**

- J'étais sûr que tu viendrais… Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies de la compagnie…

Aldébaran s'avançait vers ses hôtes les bras croisés sur son torse puissant, anxieux à l'idée de la conversation à venir. Aiolia s'était annoncé d'une pulsion de cosmos, suivi du chevalier du Scorpion, visiblement pressé d'en finir.

- Désolée pour le contre temps… Où est Mû ?

- Il ne devrait pas tarder…

- …

- Vous m'attendiez Messieurs ?

- Justement le voilà !

Mû pénétra dans la seconde maison accompagné par son disciple, porteur d'étranges outils.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour réparer nos armures ?

- Les vôtres non ! Mais celles des chevaliers de bronze en auront sûrement besoin !

- Kiki ! Veux-tu bien te taire !

Le jeune garçon se contenta de tirer la langue en se frottant le crâne, gêné. Déçu, Milo fit la moue.

- Nous avons ressenti une profonde perturbation dans l'Univers. Je crains qu'un autre chevalier d'or ne nous ait quittés !

- Tu penses à Shura ?...

- Ca ne fait aucun doute…

- Aiolia ?...

- …

Le chevalier du Lion était silencieux. La mort de Shura lui rappelait furieusement celle de son frère… Etait-ce un bien ou un mal que cet assassin disparaisse ? Petit il le voyait comme un frère… Aujourd'hui il ne savait plus vraiment… Mü vînt rompre sa solitude intérieure.

- Si nous en venions au fait ?

- Nous devons prendre une décision. Personnellement je suis d'avis de nous rendre tout de suite à la maison du Verseau pour prêter main forte aux chevaliers de bronze et les aider à atteindre la maison du Pope !

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire …

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous laisserions alors Athéna sans protection !

- Je te rassure tout de suite : d'autres chevaliers de bronze se chargent de la protéger. Par contre ça ne résout pas le problème de Camus !

- Je ne pense pas qu'il renoncera… Il met un point d'honneur à affronter son disciple… J'ignore s'il a choisit son camp. Il semble surtout suivre ses propres objectifs !

- Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié… Venant d'une personne qui maîtrise le froid. Il a toujours été austère et distant !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je lui ai rendu une petite visite… J'en profite pour vous faire part de ce qu'il m'a appris … Au sujet de la prophétie…

- Mais enfin de quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu n'étais pas au courant Mû ?

- Il existe effectivement une légende mais j'ignore si c'est celle à laquelle tu fais allusion

- Il semblerait qu'Aldébaran en sache plus que nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Le chevalier du Taureau ronchonna. Il n'aimait pas parler de sa vie privée…

- Je te suggère de passer tout de suite aux explications si tu veux bien !

- Cher Mû nous comptons un mort de plus dans nos rangs : la grande prêtresse des amazones !

- Tu parles des femmes chevaliers ? Qu'ont-elles à voir avec la situation présente ?

- Le camp était placé sous la tutelle d'une nymphe légendaire appelée Callisto. Aldébaran la connaissait. Son rôle était d'alerter Athéna en cas de menace avérée du dieu des enfers. Elle fut offerte en cadeau à notre déesse par Apollon il y a de nombreuses années.

- Le dieu des enfers ? Tu parles d'Hadès ?!

Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets.

- Oui… Je crains que nous n'ayons déjà entamé une nouvelle bataille, avant même que la situation ici même ne s'éclaircisse. Et si j'en crois la soudaine baisse de nos effectifs… Il serait plus que temps d'arrêter l'hémorragie ou bien nous finirons tous six pieds sous terre avant d'avoir pu dire « ouf » !

Mü ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. L'heure était grave, en effet… Il fallait penser large et faire preuve d'astuce.

- Si je suis ton raisonnement, j'en déduis que notre véritable mission n'est pas seulement de veiller sur le Sanctuaire en tant que gardiens… Mais d'affronter un des plus puissants dieux de l'Olympe !

- Aussi fou que cela paraisse c'est bien le cas, oui…

- Mais ce serait blasphème !

- D'après vous… Ayoros et Saga étaient au courant ?

Tous se tournèrent vers le chevalier du Lion.

- Il nous est impossible de le savoir. Et même si c'était le cas… Mon frère est décédé avant d'avoir pu nous livrer ses connaissances… Il nous faudra faire sans ! Je ne suis sûr que d'une chose : il en savait plus que n'importe qui…

- Ca ne me dit pas ce que viennent faire les femmes chevaliers dans cette histoire !

- Mü a raison… Leur existence est toute récente comparée à la nôtre… Je me demande ce que ça cache !

_Attendez ! _

La voix avait surgit, vive mais douce. Milo et Aldébaran sursautèrent, surpris. Mü ouvrit les yeux et se retourna alors qu'Aiolia s'avançait.

- Marine ?! Que fais-tu là ?!

**Maison du Verseau**

Hyoga éprouva un profond soulagement lorsqu'il vit Seiya et Shun franchir la sortie du temple de la onzième maison. Camus avait accepté le marché : les laisser passer en échange d'un combat d'égal à égal avec le disciple de celui qui fut un temps son apprenti.

- Je vois que les récents évènements ne t'ont pas laissés de marbre Hyoga. Tu te demandes sûrement comment nous en sommes arrivés là ?

- C'est une question ou une constatation ?

- Peu importe ! J'ai hâte de voir ce dont tu es capable !

Le chevalier du Cygne savait que cet instant serait décisif. Le test ultime, l'aboutissement de longues années d'effort et de privation.

- Je suis venu pour vous faire honneur. J'ai vaincu malgré lui le maître de Cristal et ses techniques découlent des vôtres. Je suis donc tout à fait capable de vous vaincre !

Camus pouvait sentir le calme et la détermination du chevalier de bronze. Il avait semble-t-il réussi à vaincre ses peurs et à avancer.

- Même si tu as fait des progrès considérables, tu ne réussiras jamais à atteindre mon niveau !

Camus leva les bras, serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre et un froid polaire envahit le temple. Un être ordinaire aurait succombé en quelques minutes mais les deux chevaliers étaient trop aguerris pour y prêter attention.

- Par l'exécution de l'Aurore !

- Par la Poussière de diamant !

Les deux cosmos s'entrechoquèrent mais Camus eut incontestablement le dessus. Hyoga prit la riposte de plein fouet. Il mit genoux à terre.

- C'est ridicule ! Tu sais pertinemment que ton attaque est insuffisante pour m'atteindre ! C'est ton maître qui te l'a enseigné et donc… Tu ne possèdes pas la technique d'équilibre des atomes ! Abandonne ! Tu aurais mieux fait de rester dans ce cercueil de glace que je t'avais fabriqué !

- J'en ai conscience ! Mais je mets un point d'honneur à tenter le coup pour lui rendre hommage ! Vous savez très bien qui fut à l'origine de son état !

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Le chevalier d'argent du Cristal a été manipulé par le Sanctuaire. Possédé par le mal, il a voulut m'abattre et j'ai été obligé de le tuer !

Camus fronça les sourcils. Le Pope avait-il tenté un coup d'Etat en Sibérie pour s'emparer de l'esprit de son disciple ? Cette hypothèse était plausible…

- Je te dois effectivement la vérité et des excuses sur un point : je savais ce qui se passait au Sanctuaire mais je ne pouvais rien faire

- Comment ?!

Hyoga n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Bien qu'il se doutât du fait que le chevalier d'or fut dans l'obligation de faire son devoir, jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de s'abaisser à taire l'évidence. A sa place, il se serait révolté. Il aurait défié le Pope s'il avait fallu ! La constatation était amère…

- Quel que soit ma prise de position, tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour discuter mais pour te dépasser… Si tu tiens vraiment à faire honneur au maître de Cristal je te conseilles de faire mieux que ça !

- Non !

- Par le Tonnerre de l'Aube !

- Inutile, ceci est mon attaque ! Par le Tonnerre de l'Aube !

Camus lança volontairement la même attaque que le sibérien. Dans un coup de vent glacé, leurs deux cosmos s'entrechoquèrent, illuminant le temple d'une lumière aveuglante. Le givre vînt recouvrir le sol alors que le marbre des colonnes se mit à craquer. Hyoga ne comptait pas lâcher le morceau, il fallait tenir ! L'intensité du froid s'accru d'un coup, faisant baisser d'un cran la température. Des flocons firent leur apparition.

- Arrête Hyoga ! Tu vas finir par t'épuiser… Tes membres vont geler ! Tu n'y survivras pas !

Mais le chevalier du Cygne ne l'entendait déjà plus. A moitié conscient, Hyoga se souvenait…

_- La destruction totale des atomes est nécessaire pour geler quelque chose mais pour mener à bien cette attaque, il faut se contenter de geler le mouvement des atomes sans les détruire… C'est-à-dire ralentir l'activité atomique grâce à ton cosmos… _

_- C'est une technique imparable ? _

_- Cette technique est la plus difficile à apprendre, même pour les chevaliers d'or. Elle s'appelle le Zéro absolu ! Imparable… Peut être pas… La victoire dépend du degré de maîtrise de celui qui l'utilise ! _

Il fallait se réveiller, reprendre conscience… Hyoga n'y arrivait toujours pas. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers sa mère, Athéna, Shyriu…

_- Réveille-toi Hyoga ! Tu es presque inconscient ! Ca revient à du suicide, tu ne peux pas abandonner ! _

_- Chevalier du Cygne, je t'ordonne de te réveiller ! Tu es entrain de perdre conscience ! _

_- Mon fils… N'oublie pas ! Il s'agit de gérer ! _

Hyoga fit brûler son cosmos et reprit d'un coup ses esprits. La boule d'énergie formée par le choc des deux cosmos flottait toujours entre Camus et lui, activité instable prêt à exploser à tout moment. Il fallait réagir ou ils se désintègreraient tous les deux !

- Ca suffit ! Je ne veux pas vous tuer maître !

Et il parvînt à équilibrer son cosmos, ce qui lui permit de concentrer la boule d'énergie entre ses mains.

- Ca alors ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Tu as réussi à maîtriser nos deux énergies réunies ! Tu as fini par atteindre le septième sens ! Je te félicite chevalier !

- Finissons-en maître ! Yaaah !

Hyoga renvoya l'explosion droit sur Camus qui fut littéralement balayé.

**Aux pieds de Star Hill**

- Quel est ce froid intense qui émane du ciel tout à coup ? C'est comme si les saisons avaient changé brusquement…

- Jabu ? Tu as sentit ?

- Vous croyez que c'est Hyoga ?

- Ca ne fait aucun doute ! Lui seul est capable de provoquer un courant d'air aussi froid !

- Non… Tu oublies le chevalier d'or du Verseau !

- Dans tous les cas nous avons un espoir ! Courage Hyoga !

**Temple du Taureau**

- Marine ? Mais enfin !...

La femme chevalier était arrivée sans bruit. Elle s'avança vers le petit groupe qui s'était formé à l'instar du deuxième gardien et s'expliqua.

- Je sais… Je n'ai rien à faire ici… Mais je me dois d'intervenir !

Aldébaran s'approcha d'elle.

- Mais comment ça ?

- Marine ! Tu nous dois des explications !

- Je ne serais pas longue… Je viens comme porte-parole de l'ordre des Amazones. Ce que Camus a dit à Milo est la vérité. Notre véritable mission est de combattre Hadès et Athéna le savait !

- Et comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant ?

- L'ordre des femmes chevaliers est quasiment né en même temps que celui des chevaliers d'or… On nous ment sur ce point depuis des années. C'est mon maître Altaïr qui me l'a expliqué. Elle tenait elle-même certains secrets de la bouche même de Callisto, qui comme vous le savez maintenant, était une nymphe d'Apollon. Les dieux de l'Olympe ne sont pas fous au point de vouloir abandonner la Terre !

Aiolia écoutait attentivement.

- Marine…

Elle lut dans son regard qu'une myriade de questions restaient sans réponses mais elle ne pouvait pas tout dévoiler maintenant.

- Je comprends ton inquiétude… Tu te demandes quel est leur but. Ils désirent tout simplement prouver aux hommes leur hégémonie en leur faisant subir toute sorte de tourments. Pour eux, nous nous sommes dressés orgueilleusement contre l'ordre qu'ils avaient établi. Athéna est un obstacle au bon déroulement de leur projet… Je suis venue vous prévenir que le Pope a envoyé un soldat à Héraklion il y a quelques heures… Et je l'ai suivi !

- Tu as quitté le Sanctuaire sans autorisation ?!

- Pour notre bien à tous !

Inquiet, Aiolia s'emporta.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Et s'il t'était arrivé malheur ?!

Milo posa la main sur le bras de son ami.

- Laisse… Tu sais à quel point les femmes sont imprévisibles ! Marine sait très bien ce qu'elle fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Et le Scorpion adressa un clin d'œil charmeur à l'intéressée qui intelligemment, ne releva pas le gant. Aiolia ferma les yeux et fit un pas en arrière, contrarié. Prudent, Mû creusa l'affaire.

- Ce que nous dit Marine est intéressant ! Laissons-là poursuivre… Qu'as-tu découvert ?

- Le soldat a remis une missive du Pope à un surplis.

- Un surplis ?

- J'en ai déjà entendu parler… Ce terme désigne les soldats de l'ombre !

- Un soldat d'Hadès !

- Nous avons enfin la preuve qu'il nous fallait pour agir !

- Cela confirme nos doutes… Mais comment allons-nous faire ? Par où commencer ?

- Je suggère d'en finir avant que la situation ne nous échappe totalement !

- Tant qu'Hadès se contente de lorgner de loin ce qui se passe ici nous n'avons pas grand-chose à craindre… Mais si nous réussissons à ramener la paix au Sanctuaire, il n'est pas dit qu'Athéna aura le temps de reformer ses troupes !

**Temple du Verseau**

Camus mit un certain temps avant de se relever. Le coup que lui avait porté Hyoga était rude.

- Je vais de ce pas stopper tes ardeurs chevalier ! Même si je suis satisfait… Même si tu as prouvé que tu étais digne de remporter ce combat… Mon devoir de chevalier d'or m'oblige à te barrer la route coûte que coûte. Je m'en vais réaliser une dernière fois pour toi un cercueil de glace qui défiera le temps ! Tâche de mourir dignement ! Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! Tu ne pourras jamais abaisser la température de ton cosmos plus bas que le mien !

Le chevalier du Verseau leva la main et un faisceau de lumière bleutée entoura le Cygne. Hyoga tenta de se dégager mais ce fut peine perdue. La glace emprisonnait déjà ses bras, brûlant sa chaire comme le métal à chaud, annihilant progressivement la moindre de ses terminaisons nerveuses.

- Adieu Hyoga !

_- Non ! Shyriu a donné sa vie pour nous ! Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant ! Je ne suis plus le même Camus… Les armures des chevaliers de bronze ne gèlent qu'à moins cent cinquante degrés… Et nous n'en sommes pas encore là ! Aaargh ! _

Alors que Camus tournait le dos à son adversaire en guise d'adieux, le craquement familier de la glace qui se brise le fit se retourner. Non ! Impossible !

- Tu as réussi à te libérer grâce à la seule impulsion de ton cosmos ! Mais comment fais-tu ? C'est insensé !

- Tu l'as dit toi-même … Seul celui qui réussi à abaisser la température de son cosmos au même niveau que le tiens réussira à maîtriser le mouvement des atomes et à te vaincre ! Le nouveau Cygne est arrivé ! Comprends-tu ? Je ne suis plus l'homme que tu as connu !

Camus devina ses pensées.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire Hyoga !

Alors qu'il allait porter le coup final, le chevalier du Cygne décela une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux bleus du chevalier d'or.

- Maître ? Que se passe t-il ?

Aucune réponse… Le jeune sibérien suivit son regard et se retourna. Il fut saisit de stupeur en découvrant une magnifique jeune femme. Elle s'avançait vers eux le plus calmement du monde, tremblante et visiblement stressée. Qui était-t-elle ?

- Arsinoé ?!

Une voix douce mais craintive résonna alors dans la bâtisse de marbre.

- Camus ! Oh… Camus !

Elle courut vers lui, ignorant Hyoga qui ne savait que faire et se jeta dans les bras musclés du onzième gardien. Arsinoé pleurait, blottie contre lui, le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces.

- Camus…

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Oh ! Pardon ! Je te demande pardon !

- Tu aurais dû rester au village. C'était plus sur ! D'où viens-tu ?

La jeune femme sentait que l'instant était mal choisi mais ce qu'elle ressentait menaçait de faire éclater son cœur. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise la vérité.

- Je sais… Nous nous sommes quittés sur un malentendu ! Je… Je voulais rester avec vous, te garder pour moi ! Je voulais…

Le chevalier du Verseau ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de la laisser faire, son regard immobile et glacé posé sur elle avec indulgence. Lorsqu'il daigna enfin lui parler, elle prit conscience de l'ampleur du désastre.

- Arsinoé… Va t-en s'il te plaît !

- Quoi ?!

- Je sens sur toi le parfum de Shura… Tu m'as trahit ! Je pensais que tu aurais compris quelles étaient mes obligations mais tu as réagit comme une enfant. L'impatience a finit par venir à bout de tes sentiments ! Ce n'est pas après moi que tu courres… mais après toi-même !

Elle écarquilla les yeux, des larmes amères coulants toujours sur ses joues. Elle voulait se défendre, se justifier en employant les mots justes mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle resta désespérément muette face à cette humiliante vérité. Camus prit ses mains dans les siennes et les baisa avec dévotion. Elles étaient presque aussi froides que les siennes. Puis il lui demanda calmement de s'en aller. Hyoga assistât à cette scène sans dire un mot, conscient de la détresse profonde des deux partis. Mais le combat devait reprendre.

- Hyoga… Pardonne cette entorse à l'honneur. Le combat va reprendre dans un instant !

- Maître…

- Je t'en prie, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont !

La mort dans l'âme, Arsinoé se détacha de lui et s'éloigna, figée dans son chagrin. Passant à côté de Hyoga, elle se contenta de souffler tout bas.

- Je me suis trompée sur son compte. Il vous aime comme un fils !

Hyoga en resta coi. Quelle relation Camus entretenait-il avec cette femme ? L'avait-il aimé ? La froideur qu'il dégageait en cet instant prouvait le contraire et pourtant… Pourquoi tout ce chagrin ?

Camus reprit contenance, ne voulant rien laisser paraître de son trouble.

- Maintenant Hyoga… Finissons-en !


End file.
